


Xerosis (german)

by LadyShigeko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark!Harry, F/M, M/M, evil!Harry, semi-super!Harry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 138,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShigeko/pseuds/LadyShigeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrys Welt wird von denen, für die er sie einst gerettet hat, zerstört. Ein Erwachsener Harry reist in die Vergangenheit zu seinem jüngeren Selbst Fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If We Could Only Turn Back Time / Long Road

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Xerosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209494) by [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai). 



> Dies ist eine Übersetzung von Bats wunderbarer Geschichte Xerosis. Ebenso hier zu finden im Originaltext englisch.

**Titel: Xerosis**

**Autor: Batsutousai**

**Beta: Shara Lunison**

**Übersetzer: LadyShigeko**

**Beta: Der Nörgler**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Voldemort/Harry (post-Harry/Ginny, mit Andeutung von Ron/Hermione & Albus/Scorpius)**

**Warnung:** SLASH, AU, Charaktertod, super!Harry, Dark!Harry

**Summary:** Harry’s Welt endet durch die Hände von denen, für die er einst Kämpfte um sie zu Retten. Ein Erwachsener Harry reist zurück als sein jüngeres selbst. Super!Harry

 

 **Disclaimer:** Diese Story basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die von JK Rowling kreiert wurde, verschiedenen veröffentlicht aber nicht limitiert von Bloomsbury Books Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books und Warner Bros., Inc. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und besitze kein Copyright oder Rechte die ich nicht beabsichtige zu verletzen.

 

A/N: Diese Story folgt in ihren Grundsätzen den Büchern, einschließlich dem Crapilogue. Ab da wir es AU. XD

 

Nebenbei, zur Info: Mundane bedeutet soviel wie“ Alltäglich“, „Weltlich“

 

 

-0-0-0-

If We Could Only Turn Back Time

-0-0-0-

 

Seit Harry Voldemort besiegt hatte, fühlte er sich so, als wenn ihm etwas in seinem Leben fehlen würde. Er schob es auf den Verlust des Horcruxes an, der praktisch sein ganzes Leben lang ein Teil von ihm gewesen war und er zwang sich nun, dieses Gefühl der Leere zu ignorieren. Er wurde ein dekorierter Auror, heiratete das Mädchen seiner Träume und hatte drei wunderschöne Kinder.

 

Und nun war er hier, fünfzig Jahre später, umgeben von seiner Familie, als sie Ginnys sterbliche Überreste begruben. Jedermann weinte, außer ihm. Oh, er liebte seine Frau, sie zu heiraten war kein Fehler gewesen, aber sie hatte einfach nie das Loch füllen können, das nach dem Krieg erschien. Ihr Tod hatte nur das Loch vergrößert, das bereits da war. Er hatte all seine Tränen bereits Dekaden zuvor vergossen.

 

„Wieso musste es Ginny sein, die starb“, wisperte Ron, als sich die Prozession der Trauernden endlich nicht mehr im Flur und auf dem Apparationspunkt tummelte und den schwarzen Hof ausfüllte. „Wieso konnte es nicht Malfoy-“

 

„Wieso muss überhaupt irgendjemand sterben“, murmelte Albus von Harrys Ellenbogen her. Er und Draco Malfoys Sohn Scorpius waren Freunde seit ihrem ersten Jahr, als sie zusammen nach Slytherin kamen. Normalerweise wusste Ron es besser, als fiese Sachen über die Malfoys zu sagen, wenn der junge Mann anwesend war, aber es war im Moment nicht sein bester Moment. „Welches Recht haben die Muggel-?“

 

„So tief wirst du jetzt aber nicht sinken, oder Al“, fragte James trocken, hinter seinem Bruder hervor. Seine Freundin Jessie, war ein Muggel.

 

Albus funkelte seinen Bruder finster an, dann blickte er mit Sorge in seinen großen grünen Augen zu Harry. „Dad, bist du okay?“

 

Harry blickte auf zu sein mittleres Kind, wobei er den jungen Mann nicht wirklich sah und murmelte „Gut.“

 

Geschäftig kam Hermione zu ihnen herüber und nahm sanft Harry Ellbogen. „Lass uns dich ins Bett bringen, Harry“, sagte sie.

 

Harry blickte flüchtig zurück zu Ginnys Sarg und lies dann seine Schwägerin ihn hoch in den zweiten Stock bringen und in das Schlafzimmer, das er mit seiner Frau geteilt hatte. Er hielt einen Moment in der Türe inne, aber Hermine drängte ihn vorwärts. Da alle anderen Räume im Haus voll mit Besuchern waren, war dies tatsächlich der einzige Raum im Haus, in dem er Schlafen konnte. (Gut, das Zimmer oder das Sofa, aber Hermine würde ihn niemals mit letzterem durchkommen lassen.)

 

Hermine schälte ihn aus seiner Kleidung und bugsierte ihn in das große kalte Bett. Als sie dann auch noch anfing die Decke um ihn herum festzustecken, murmelte er: „Ich bin bereits Siebzig, `Mione. Ich kann mich selbst zudecken.“

 

Hermione schnaufte und gab ihm einen unbeeindruckten Blick: „Seit der Attacke läufst du mit diesem benommenen Blick auf dem Gesicht herumgelaufen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du dich um dich selbst kümmern kannst.“

 

„Hmm…“, war Harrys einzige Erwiderung.

 

Hermione seufzte und lies sich auf der Bettkante neben ihm nieder, wobei sie abwesend an einem Zipfel zerrte, der sich gelockert hatte. „Wir sind alle besorgt um dich, Harry.“

 

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln und schloss seine Augen. „Meine Frau starb durch die Hand eines psychotischen Muggel und wir sind nur zwei Monate entfernt von einem Muggel-Magie-Krieg. Es ist besser, sich um anderes Sorgen zu machen, als ausgerechnet um mich.“

 

Hermione seufze wieder und lehnte sich vor, um sanft ihre Lippen gegen Harrys Stirn zu drücken, was den Zauberer ein trauriges Lächeln abrang. „Es ist immer genug Zeit sich um dich zu sorgen, du selbstaufopfernder Idiot.“ Dann stand sie auf und verließ den Raum, wobei sie die Lichter dimmte.

 

Harry ließ seine Augen in der Dunkelheit geschlossen und versuchte sich vorzustellen, das Ginny noch immer neben ihm lag. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass seine Welt nicht vor einer Woche komplett verrückt geworden war, als die Muggelregierung erstmals die Existenz der magischen Welt preisgab und die nicht-magische Bevölkerung Britanniens begann, jeden zu attackieren, der vom Aussehen her magisch sein könnte.

 

Aber da war keine Ginny neben ihm und der Muggel Minister war ein kompletter Dummkopf. Viele würden sterben, bei dieser modernen Hexenjagt und da war nichts, was Klein-Harry tun konnte, außer zuzuschauen während es geschah. Was war schon ein Held gegen einen verängstigten Mann mit einer Pistole?

 

 

-0-

 

 

Ein Jahr verging und sie waren in einen neuen Krieg involviert, nur dieses Mahl ohne einen klaren Gegner. Da war kein dunkler Lord zu finden und zu stürzen, da waren keine Lakaien zu fangen oder sie zu fragen, Spione zu werden. Da waren nur Muggel und Zauberer, Beide mit eigenen Massenvernichtungswaffen, Beide mit der Intention als Sieger hervorzugehen. Muggelgeborene Kinder gefangen mittendrinn, getötet von Nachbarn und Fremden, ohne dass jemand dachte, helfen zu müssen.

 

Die magische Welt war vollkommen unvorbereitet auf einen Krieg gegen Muggel. Ja, sie hatte Magie auf ihrer Seite, aber selbst der beste Schild war nichts gegen eine Nuklearbombe, die in die Mitte von Hogsmead fiel. Jeder sah hilfesuchend zu den Auroren, aber die waren es gewöhnt gegen Magie zu kämpfen, nicht gegen physische Projektile.

 

Und Harry dachte bei sich, dass Voldemort und seine Todesser in ihren Gräbern bestimmt über sie alle lachten.

 

Er selbst war jemand, an den die Magische Bevölkerung sich wendete. Er hatte schließlich Voldemort besiegt, als alles schon verloren galt, er hatte geholfen die magische Welt wiederaufzubauen ohne die Schule beendet zu haben, war Vater dreier brillanter Kinder; sicherlich, wenn irgendwer die Dinge richten konnte, dann Harry Potter.

 

Er seufzte über eine weitere Eule mit der Bitte um Hilfe, wobei er sich fragte, wann seine Leute endlich beschlossen selbst für sich zu kämpfen und aufhören würden, alle Hoffnungen auf eine Person zu setzen oder die Anderen. Seine eigene Frau war eines der ersten Opfer; dachten die nicht, dass er nicht bereist etwas unternommen hätte, wenn er könnte?

 

 

-0-

 

 

Es waren fünf Jahre vergangen, seit dem Beginn dieses blutigen Krieges zwischen Hexen und Zauberern und den Muggeln. Harry blickte in den fallenden Regen, der aus den permanenten schwarzen Wolken fiel. Um ihn herum waren Personen, die sich in stillen Gruppen bewegten, die Reihen der Särge passierend, um ihren Respekt für die Toten zu erweisen. Die Muggel – Mundanes, wie sie sich selbst nannten – hatten es endlich geschafft, mit ihren Waffen zu Hogwarts und Hogsmeade durchzudringen. Das einst ruhmreiche Schloss bestand nun aus nichts mehr außer Ruinen und sah genauso aus, wie es einst nur für Muggel ausgesehen hatte.

 

Zwei Nichten und Teddys Sohn starben durch die Bomben, genauso wie Teddy, Lily, Rose, Neville und ihre Familien. Albus und er selbst, waren nun die letzten der Potter-Weasley-Lupin Familien.

 

„Dad?“, wisperte Albus, seine Hand fest mit der Hand des letzten verbliebenen Malfoys verschlungen. Seit Draco starb, lebte Scorpius nun mit Albus und Harry und die zwei jüngeren Zauberer hatten ziemlich schnell begonnen, miteinander das Bett zu teilen, während Harry diskret darüber hinweg sah.

 

„Lasst uns gehen“, murmelte Harry, einen letzten Blickd auf die Reihe an Särgen zurückwerfend. Die Mundanes hatte einem zweitägigen Waffenstillstand zugestimmt, um den Magiern Zeit zu geben, ihre Toten aus den Trümmern zu bergen und diese Frist lief gerade ab. Der Krieg würde bald wieder beginnen und der einzige Weg zu überleben war zu flüchten, außer du warst Teil eines Angriffsteams.

 

Harry würde später in dieser Nacht aufbrechen, um an einem solchen Angriff teilzunehmen. Es gab keine Garantie, dass er lebend zurückkehrte.

 

Die gab es nie.

 

 

-0-

 

 

Harry verzauberte das Grundstück auf dem er Lebte, während er dort die Letzten seiner Familie begrub, in einer Höhle unter seinem Haus. Vier Jahre nachdem Hogwarts zerstört wurde lebte nur noch eine Hand voll Magier auf der Welt. Harry war auf einem weiteren sinnlosen Überfall gewesen, als sie sein Haus fanden und die Ausgänge verschlossen, ehe sie es in Flammen setzten. Scorpius und Albus hatten keine Chance gehabt.

 

Er plättete sanft die frische Erde die das, was er von ihnen hatte finden können, schützend bedeckte. Die sterblichen Überreste seiner Söhne würde ein Grab teilen, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätten.

 

Harry wollte nur noch lange genug leben, um diese Mundanebastarde sterben zu sehen, durch ihre eigenen Hände.

 

 

-0-

 

 

Er rannte lange bevor die Schüsse und Gewehrschüsse begannen. Sie entdeckten seinen Alarmzuaber, in dem Moment, als sie ihn auslösten. Aber Harry lebte schon zu lange auf der Flucht, so dass er niemals wirklich rastete, es sich niemals wirklich bequem machte. Es hielt ihm am Leben, selbst als sein Körper begann ihn im Stich zu lassen. Selbst als die Suchtrupps immer näher kamen.

 

Er rannte so schnell er konnte, nicht mal daran denkend, Flüche auf seine Verfolgern zurückzuwerfen; sein Zauberstab ging vor einem Jahr verloren und er brauchet all seinen Atmen zum rennen.

 

„Du kannst dich nicht verstecken, Magier“, rief einer seiner Verfolger und die anderen Lachten.

 

„Er ist wie ein hilfloser Hase, der ziellos vor dem Fuchs wegrennt“, rief ein Anderer.

 

Harry lächelte bitter. Hasen und Füchse waren diese Tage so gefährdet wie Hexen und Zauberer. Er fragte sich, ob diese Mundanes realisierten, dass sie all ihre Nahrung tötete mit dem Gift ihrer Bomben.

 

Ein Baum fiel über seinen Weg und Harry wusste, dass er es niemals schaffen würde, wenn er sich die Zeit nahm und außen herum zu gehen. Er rannte genau darauf zu und sprang darüber, und musste unwillkürlich über seinen Erfolg grinsen. Aber auf der anderen Seite verfing sich ein Ast in seiner Hose und er zerrte leise vor sich hin fluchend daran herum.

 

Etwas schlug hart in seiner Seite ein und sein gefangenes Bein hing über ihm in einem schmerzhaften Winkel. Das war es. Sie hatten in.

 

Gesichter erschienen über der Spitze des Baumstammes, grinsend über ihren Gewinn. „Schön, schön, schaut her, Jungs“, sang einer von ihnen mit einem amerikanischen Akzent: „Wir haben einen Magier gefangen.“

 

„Irgendwelche letzten Worte, Magier“, fragte der anscheinende Anführer.

 

„Ja“, erwiderte Harry mit rasenden Gedanken „See you in Hell.“

 

 

-0-

 

 

Harry stöhnte als er das Geräusch eines Zuges hörte. Wo zu Hölle war er? War er appariert? (Würde das nicht ironisch sein?)

 

„Endlich aufgewacht, Junge“, fragte ein verärgerte Stimme nach.

 

„Huh?“ Harry öffnete seine Augen weit, blinzelte wegen des hellen Lichtes der langen Plattform 9 3/4. „Wo zur Hölle-?“

 

„Du bist in dem, was ihr Sterblichen Zwischenebene nennen würden“, sagte die verärgerte Stimme. Harry schaute auf und fand ein umhangverhangenes Individuum, das einen langen Stab hielt. „Und ich bin der Tod, nur das es vom Tisch ist.“

 

„Der Tod?“ Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf und zur Mitte der Plattform. „Wie…?“ Er schüttelte abermals seinen Kopf und fokussierte sie wieder auf das Gespenst, das neben ihm auf der Bank saß. „Wieso bin ich in der Zwischenebene? Sollte ich nicht direkt in die Hölle kommen, oder so?“

 

Der Tod schnaubte verärgert. „Ja, sicher, Hölle. Sie haben eine nette Folterliste mit deinem Namen da unten. Sie hängt gleich neben der deines alten Freundes Tommy-Boy.“ Harry bekam den klaren Verdacht, dass der Tod mit den Augen Rollte. „Nein, still, Kind. Schau, du starbst als der Meister des Todes, richtig?“

 

„Erm, sicher?“ Harry zuckte die Schultern.

 

„Nah genug“, stellte der Tod klar, seinen Stab zwischen seinen Händen werfend, wie es mancher mit einem Ball tun würde. „Schau, du bist der Meister, also hast du einige Möglichkeiten, sie-“

 

„Möglichkeiten?“

 

„Hey! Lass mich aussprechen“, schnappte der Tod.

 

Harry zuckte zurück. „Sorry. Deine Geschichte. Fahre fort.“

 

„Verdammt richtig, es ist meine Geschichte. Dummer Sterblicher“, murrte der Tod verärgert und veränderte den Griff an seinem Stab, der sich verkürzte, dann begann er ihn in seiner Hand zu wirbeln. „Du bist der Meister des Todes, also hast du nun einige Möglichkeiten. Du kannst zurückgehen, zu dieser elenden Existenz aus der du kamst und dem Rest deines sehr kurzen Lebens, als der letzte lebende Magier fortführen. Du kannst in die Hölle gehen und zu dieser netten kleinen Folterliste, die ich erwähnte. Oder! Du kannst Option Nummer drei wählen und gehst zurück in deine Kindheit und reparierst alles.

 

Harry blinzelte. „Erm, gut. Kein zurückgehen zu einer lebenden Hölle, danke.“

 

„Nein, ich würde das auch nicht wählen“, stimmte der Tod zu. „Das Leben ist so ermüdend langweilig.“

 

Harry schenkte der verhüllten Figur einen seltsamen Blick. „Das würdest Du sagen?“

 

Der Tod gluckste. „Du amüsierst mich. Fahre fort. Zwei Möglichkeiten hast du noch: Hölle oder es besser machen?“

 

Harry reib sich über die Augen. „Bloody Hell. Erm… Gut, wenn du möglicherweise erwartet hast ich gehe zu Hölle, dann muss ich dir sagen, das alles andere dagegen wie eine bessere Option klingt.“

 

„Selbst wenn du weißt, dass du irgendwann in der Hölle enden wirst, egal was geschieht?“ Wunderte sich der Tod.

 

„Ooh, good one. Lass mal sehen, ewige Torturen jetzt, oder ewige Torturen nach einer weiteren Lebensspanne? Gut, crap, ich weiß nicht, wie ich jemals wählen soll.“

 

Des Todes Lachen erinnerte Harry an eine Kreuzung zwischen dem Atem eines Dementors und dem eines sterbenden Mannes. „Du amüsierst mich sehr, Meister des Todes“

 

„Ich lebe um zu dienen“, murmelte Harry.

 

„Ooh! Warte, ja, ich mag das!“ Der Tod legte seine Starb nach unten und lehnte sich vor. „Du, geh zurück in deine Zeit. Was wirst du tun, wegen den Mundanes? Willst du alle Töten?“

 

„Erm…“ Harry rubbelte abwesend über die Stelle in seiner Brust, an der die Kugel, die ihn getötet hatte, eingedrungen war. Die Wunde war nun geheilt, aber Harry dachte nicht, dass er jemals den Schmerz würde vergessen können. „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht.“ Er zog eine Grimasse, dann stimmte er zu. „Wahrscheinlich.“ Sie hatten alles zerstört. Sie hatten ihn und seinesgleichen gejagt. Hexen und Zauberer wie die Tiere. Sie hatten den ganzen Planeten zerstört in ihrer Angst und ihrem Hass. Wenn er zurückkehrte, musste er sicherstellen, dass sie niemals über die Existent der magischen Welt herausfanden und wenn es bedeutete, sie alle zu töten…

 

„Gut, gut“, der Tod rieb seine Hände aneinander wie ein Verrückter über seinen Sieg. „Lass sehen, in diesem Leben hast du getötet…“ Der Tod lies über Harrys Kopf Zahlen erscheinen, wie auf einer digitalen Uhr, die aufwärts zählte. „Ja, das sollte richtig sein“, sagte der Tod als die Zahlen stoppten und Harry fühlte seine Augen ein bisschen herausfallen.

 

„Vier tausend?“ Er musste Luftholen.

 

„Dreitausendneunhundertfünfundsiebzig, um genau zu sein“, korrelierte der Tod ihn. „Und das zählt nicht Tom Riddle mit, nur ums zu sagen, denn er war ehe ein Dussel. Ich meine, ich gebe dir einen Bonus, da du sein Tagebuch zerstört hast, aber das ist es schon, ehrlich.“ Die verhüllte Gestalt lehnte sich zurück während Harry sich hilflos über die Augen rieb. „Lass uns einen Deal machen, Sterblicher.“

 

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, ihm war ein bisschen schlecht über die Zahl, die immer noch über seinem Kopf schwebte, aber es war Krieg gewesen und er hatte einige der größten Vernichtungszauber die es gab benutzt, um so viele Mundanes zu Töten, wie er konnte. „Deal? Welche Art von Deal?“.

 

Der Tot deutete auf die Nummer, die immer noch über Harrys Kopf schwebte. „Versprich mir diese Nummer zu erreichen und ich gewähre dir einen Bonus.“

 

Harry warf einen Blick wieder hoch zu den Zahlen über seinem Kopf. „Dürfen es nur Mundanes sein“, fragte er.

 

Der Tod zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mundane, Magier. Das kümmert mich nicht. Solange sie nur Tod sind, bin ich glücklich.“

 

Harry nickte. „Dieses, zurück-um-es-zu-richten-Ding… würde ich all meine Wissen haben?“

 

„Würde anders keinen Sinn machen“, stimmte der Tod zu. „Wie würdest du denn erwarten, alles zu ändern, wenn du dich nicht erinnerst, was du falsch gemacht hast? Du bekommst all dein Wissen, all deine Fähigkeiten, selbst deinen ausgewachsenen magischen Kern.“

 

„Oh. Erm… gut. Okay. Uhm, was für einen Bonus?“

 

Der Tod nahm seinen Stab auf und begann ihn wieder zu wirbeln. „Eine Fähigkeit, die du nicht in deinem vergangenen Leben hattest. Vielleicht… ich weis nicht: Vielleicht ein Metamorphmagus zu sein! Oder die Kontrolle über ein Element zu haben. Od-!“ Der Tod war plötzlich still und Harry hatte die Ahnung, dass der Tod ihn auf einer sehr ungesunden Art anlächelte. „Ich kann dir die Fähigkeiten eins Dementors geben.“

 

„Die Fähigkeiten eines Dementors“, wiederholte Harry, ein bisschen ängstlich über das, was es bedeuten könnte.

 

Der Tod nickte und Harry bekam die Ahnung, dass das wirklich sehr aufregend sein musste. „Ja! Ein bisschen Emphatie, die Eigenschaft die schrecklichster Erinnerungen deines Gegners zu erwecken und die Fähigkeiten die Seele auszusaugen.“ Der tippte sich an die Stelle in seinem Gesicht, wo in einem menschlichen Gesicht ein Kinn war. „Ich denke, ich könnte dich einigen Substanzen von der Seele, die du sammelst haben lasse, aber sie kommen trotzdem alle zu mir. Sie zählen deiner Seele gegenüber, natürlich…“

 

Harry zog eine Grimasse. Er hasste Dementoren. Was für eine Posse. Aber wie auch immer, fähig zu sein, Mundanes zu töten ohne eine Spur eines Gegners oder einer Einschüchterung… „Würde ich in der Lage sein, zu entscheiden, wen ich dieser… Macht aussetzen würde?“

 

„Du sagtest etwas von Empathie“, erinnerte ihn Harry. „In welcher Weise?“

 

„Ich sagte ´Empathie´, aber das trifft es nicht ganz“, erklärte der Tod. „Menschen haben nicht diese Fähigkeit, aber Empathie kommt nahe daran. Wo Empaten erlaubt wird, zu fühlen, was die um ihn herum empfinden, erlaubt dir dieser Version etwas Ähnliches. ´Der Sinn´ wie viel Glücklich- und Traurigkeit in einem Menschen sind. Einem Dementor sagt es, ob bei einem Besiegten langsam die glücklichen Erinnerungen gefressen werden oder nicht. Nun du würdest diese glücklichen Erinnerungen nicht in dieser Art und Weise brauchen wie ein Dementor, aber es würde dir sicher sagen, wie schwer du deinen Gegner verletzen kannst.“ Der Tod stoppte wieder. „Wenn du dich für dieses Geschenk entscheidest.“

 

„Was würde ich vom Seelenaussaugen bekommen“, wunderte sich Harry. Er war kein Dummkopf, wirklich; Harry hatte bereits schon entschieden, das Dementoren-Geschenk anzunehmen, aber er wollte nun mal alle Details wissen. Wenn er mit diesen Fähigkeiten von nun an leben sollte, wollte er wissen, wie sie funktionierten.

 

Der Tod grunzte und veränderte seinen Stab wieder auf normale Größe. „Wissen“, entschied er. „Wenn du die Seelen aufsaugst von Jemand, der die Quadratwurzel einer obskuren Nummer kalkulieren kann, kannst du das auch. Wenn du die Seelen von Jemanden aussaugst, der gerade sein ABC gelernt hat, wirst du es auch wissen.“

 

„Sprachen? Zaubersprüche?“

 

„Bei Sprachen brauchst du mehr als eine Person um sie zu erlernen, aber sicher, du könntest Französisch oder Italienisch auf diesem Weg lernen.“ Der Tod begann seinen Stab von einer Hand in die andere zu werfen, wie er es bereits getan hatte, als Harry zu sich kam. „Zaubersprüche. Das würde sich ausgleichen… Hm. Wenn du die Seelen von 10 weiteren Personen aufsaugst, mit einem magischen Geschenkt – sagen wir, schnellere Heilungsprozesse – dann würdest du diese Gabe selbst erhalten.“

 

„Da gibt es nicht viele magische Menschen, die ich tot sehen möchte“, wies Harry darauf hin.

 

„Finde einen Vampir-Zirkel“, erwiderte der Tod. „Ich hasse diese Wanzen. Wenn du fünf von denen aussaugst, gebe ich dir eine Fähigkeit von ihnen: schnellere Heilung, Geschwindigkeit, die Sinne, Kraft. Einige von ihnen erhalten Vampirgaben, wie die Fähigkeit mit den Schatten zu wandeln, aber das kannst du auch bekommen. Keine Unsterblichkeit, erinnere dich, fair game.“

 

Harry nickte. Er hatte nun alles gehört über seine Fähigkeiten, dass er nicht mochte. Außer, vielleicht… „Noch zwei Fragen: den Patronus und echte Dementoren.“

 

Der Tod Seufzte. „Ihr Sterblichen… schau, du bist immer noch menschlich, nur mit neuen Fähigkeiten. Der Patronus würde dir genauso wenig schaden wie sonst auch und die echten Dementoren werden in der Lage sein mit dir zu spielen, so wie immer. Nichts davon wird sich verändern. Nun, du willst diese Gabe, oder nicht?“

 

„Ja, ich nehme sie. Dementor!Harry Potter… klingt gut.“

 

Der Tod gluckste. „Exzellent.“ Ein Zug hielt an der Plattform hinter dem Tod und er deutete auf die einzige Türe, die sich öffnete. „Das ist deine Fahrt, Sterblicher. Gehe und schicke mir Seelen.“

 

Harry nickte und kam auf die Füße. „Okay. Erm, wann werde ich ankommen? Oder kannst du es mir überhaupt sagen?“

 

Der Tod seufze wieder. „In dem Moment, in dem du der Besitzer eines der Heiligtümer wurdest.“

 

„Oh“ Harry zuckte mit den Achseln und begann auf den Zug zuzugehen.

Genau als er in den Zug steigen wollte, reif der Tod: „Oh, und Sterblicher?“ Harry drehte sich um und hob eine Augenbraue. „Sterbliche erhalten eine Animagusform in ihrem Leben und dies wird dein zweites Leben sein. Sie es als ein weiteres Geschenk von mir, zu meinem Amüsement.“ Dann schwang er seine Hand und Harry wurde in den Zug geschoben, die Türen schlossen sich hinter ihm.

 

Als der Zug anfuhr, fand Harry sich in einem Komfortablen Sitz und einem leeren Abteil wieder. Eine weitere Animagusform? Er war bereits ein schwarzer Bär, was sonst konnte er sein. Hoffentlich etwas, das nicht so naheliegend war.

 

Der Zug begann durch einen Dunklen Tunnel zu fahren und Harrys Augen wurden schwer. Er konnte es nicht erwarten die Gesichter seiner Familie zu sehen: Ron, Hermione, Ginny… Es würde gut sein, wieder zuhause zu sein.

 

 

-0-0-0-

Long Road

-0-0-0-

 

 

Harry wachte mit dem Gefühl auf, getragen zu werden. Wer immer ihn hielt rannte und da war der Schemen einer Türe und gewisperte Zaubersprüche. Er wurde abgelegt und er öffnete seine grünen Augen, da er sehen musste, wo er war. Das erste Mal, als er der Besitzer des Umhanges war, war als Dumbledore ihm diesen zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, richtig?

 

Eine Frau mit langen roten Haaren und erschreckend grünen Augen blickte hinunter auf ihn. Alles ist gut, Liebes“, wisperte sie. „Ich werde ihn dich nicht verletzen lassen. Du musst wachsen und die Welt retten.“ Sie lächelte ein gebrochenes Lächeln.

 

Harry hielt den Atem an und er streckte seine Babyhände zu ihr hinauf. Lily Potter, seine Mutter. Sie war…

 

„Ich liebe dich Harry. Vergiss das niemals.“ Dann drehte sie sich der knarrenden Türe zu, als diese aufgesprengt wurde.

 

Sie verabschiedete sich.

 

„Nicht Harry, nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry!“

 

„Geh beiseite, du dummes Mädchen… geh beiseite, lass…“

 

„Nicht Harry, bitte nicht, nimm mich. Töte mich an seiner Stelle! Nicht Harry! Bitte… hab erbarmen… habe Mitleid… habt Gnade…“

 

Ein grausames Lachen ertönte vor Lily, bevor Voldemort wisperte „Avada Kedavra“ und Lily Potters Körper fiel kraftlos zu Boden aufgrund des Fluches.

 

Harry Gedanken rasten und er konnte die Tränen für diese Frau, die alles für ihn Riskierte, nicht länger zurückhalten. Aber dann lehnte sich Voldemort über die Krippe und Harry fand sich umgeben von Hass und einem seltsamen Gefühl des Verlangens. Dies war der Moment indem dieser Mann, den er in seinen jungen Jahren bekämpft hatte, ihm einen Teil seiner Seele geben würde, den er noch nach 50 Jahren vermisste hatte.

 

Der Mann mit den schrecklichen roten Augen deutete mit seinem Stab zwischen Harrys Augen und der Einjährige starrte zurück, still und seltsam. Seltsam akzeptierend. „Avada Kedavra“, wisperte er und das Baby lächelte als der Fluch gegen einen starken Schild prallte, der um ihn herum war und zum Dunklen Lord zurückkehrte.

 

Beide schreien vor Schmerz als der zurückprallende Fluch sein neues Ziel traf. Voldemorts Körper löste sich auf, zerfiel und ein kleiner Teil seiner Seele setzte sich in die frische, leuchtend blutende Wunde auf Harry’s Stirn. Und Harry fühlte schmerz, schmerz, schmerz, als das Seelenteil mit der Barriere seiner Mutter kämpfte.

 

Als sich die beiden Teile der Magie vereinten, fühlte Harry seinen Sinn für die Realität schwinden. Und alles wurde schwarz.

 

 

-0-

 

 

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, sah er den Raum, den er in seiner Kindheit so oft gesehen hatte und den er nie wieder würde vergessen können. Weiße Wände und hochgestreckte Fenster, die sich über die gesamte Länge bis zum Dach hoch erstreckten. Betten reihten sich zu jeder Seite der Wiege, in der er lag und der Geruch von Heiltränken lang schwer in der Luft.

 

Aus einiger Entfernung konnte Harry Stimmen hören: „Und du bist sicher, dass es nichts gibt, das getan werden könnte?“

 

Ein Seufzen. „Ernsthaft, Albus. Die Magie des Jungen hat sich bereits mit der dunklen Magie in der Narbe verbunden. Jeder Versuch das rückgängig zu machen würde ihn töten. Vielleicht, wenn wir da gewesen wären, kurz nachdem der Fluch gesprochen wurde, hätte ich etwas tun können, aber jetzt nicht mehr.“

 

„Nun gut. Danke Poppy.“ Schritte verklangen und man konnte hören, wie sich große Türen öffnen und schlossen.

 

Ein anderes paar Schritte näherte sich ihm und Harry sah sich den besorgt blickenden Augen der Krankenschwester gegenüber. „Oh, du bist wach?“ Sie versuchte ein Lächeln, aber es war ein trauriges. „Lass uns sehen, ob wir einige Sachen finden für dich, hm?“

 

Harry bekam einige Tränke und etwas weiches, das ein Hauself brachte, aber sobald er fühlte, wie seinen Magen rebellieren, wand er sein Gesicht ab und verweigerte alles Weitere.

 

Pomfrey seufzte und stellte das Essen und den Löffel bei Seite. „Gut, vielleicht ein Nickerchen“, entschied sie und schwang ihren Stab über Harry Kopf.

 

Harry schmollte ein wenig, selbst als er in den Schlaf abdriftete. Das war Betrug.

 

 

-0-

 

 

Harry erwachte plötzlich wieder, als eine laute Stimme schniefte und die Krankenschwester ihr zu Schweigen bedeutete. „Hagrid, wenn du dich nicht kontrollieren kannst-“

 

Hagrid schniefte und schnäuzte sich laug. „`Ma tut mir leid, Madame Pomfrey. Es ist nur so traurig.“

 

„Es ist eine schreckliche Tragödie“, stimmte Madam Pomfrey zu und Harry dachte, er könnte das Bedauern in ihrer Stimme fühlen. „Aber das ist kein Grund, hier so laut zu sein. Du könntest Harry wecken.“

 

Harry schloss schnell seinen Augen, als Hagrid und Madam Pomfrey zu seiner Wiege kamen. Er wollte nicht wider mit einem anderen Schlafzauber belegt werden.

 

„Schau dir das kleine Kerlchen an. So süß und still. Er weiß nicht mal, dass da draußen die Leute in seinem Namen feiern. Der Junge der Lebt, so nennen sie ihn.“

 

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Hagrid, wenn du nicht gehst, wirst du zu spät kommen.“

 

„Oh, es stimmt. Ja, es wir das Bestes sein jetzt zu gehen. Ihn zu seinem neuen zuhause zu bringen.“

 

Oh. Oh, scheiße. Harry musste wieder bei den Dursleys leben. Bloody-

 

Oh! Oh, aber warte. Vielleicht war das gar nicht so schlecht. Rache ist ein Gericht, das am besten kalt serviert wird. Und schließlich konnte Harry so sicherstellen, dass es seine Tante und sein Onkel sehr, sehr kalt erwischte. Ja. Es sah aus, als wenn die ersten Mundanes an denen er seine neuen Fähigkeiten testen konnte, die Leute waren, die ihm seine Kindheit zur Hölle gemacht hatten.

 

Harry begann dies alles zu genießen.

 

 

-0-

 

 

Die ersten zwei Jahre waren ein Test von Harry Geduld. Er wollte in der Lage sein zu sprechen und sich alleine bewegen, damit er seine Verwandten quälen konnte und nicht zu vergessen, um sein Geschenk zu kontrollieren. Aber sie hatten noch nichts wirklich Verachtungswürdiges mit ihm gemacht. Noch nicht. Sie ließen ihn in einer Wiege in Dudleys Zimmer schlafen und fütterten ihn und zogen ihn sorgfältig an.

 

Harry war ein stilles Kind und das schien Vernon und Petunia zu gefallen. Dudley schrie und weinte die ganze Zeit, aber Harry lag nur still da, aß was man ihm gab und machte nie einen Laut. Er war der Erste, der aufs Töpfchen ging, sehr zu Petunias Bestürzung. Sie schwankte zwischen durcheinander sein, dass der ´Freak´ etwas vor ihrem ´perfekten´ Sohn schaffte und erfreut darüber, dass sie sich nicht mit dem schmutzigen Geschäft des Jungen ärgern musste. Am Ende entschied sie erfreut zu sein, sich nicht um ihn sorgen zu müssen.

 

Kurz nach Harrys drittem Geburtstag, befahl Vernon Harry unter die Treppe in die Abstellkammer zu ziehen, da Dudley ein ´Junge im Wachstum war und seinen Platz brauche´. Harry nahm es ohne Widerspruch hin. Denn in seinem eigenen Schrank zu schlafen, würde ihn von Dudleys lauten schnarchen und Bettnässunfällen fernhalten. Aber er würde sich nicht immer im Schrank einsperren lassen. Allerdings diente die Stille und Nähe zu der Küche im Moment für seine Zwecke, seit Petunia begann ihm weniger und weniger Essen zu geben.

 

Seine Größe war schon immer Harrys größtes Problem gewesen. Er war der kleinste in seiner Familie seit ewigen Zeiten, selbst seine Kinder waren größer als er, als sie in die Pubertät kamen. Der Entzug an Nährstoffen als Kind war der größte Grund, dass er so klein geblieben war. Und Harry hatte beschlossen, dass es dieses Mal nicht so sein würde. Und wenn es hieß, nachts Magie zu nutzen und aus seinem Schrank auszubrechen um Essen aus der Küche zu stehlen. Was er auch tat.

 

Als Harry Vier wurde, begann Vernon ihm eine Liste mit Aufgaben zu geben. Es begann sehr simpel: sammele die Wäsche, hilf das Esszimmer sauber zu halten.

 

Harry machte es nichts aus, wirklich, also ließ er es geschehen.

 

An dem Tag, an dem Vernon Harry befahl, das Frühstück zu kochen, stampfte Harry mit seinem Fuß auf.

 

„Nein“, sagte Harry leise.

 

Vernon drehte sich zu seinem kleinen Neffen, das Gesicht bereits etwas rot verfärbt. „Was war das?!“, forderte er.

 

„Ich sagte nein. Ich werde dir kein Frühstück machen.“

 

„Deine Tante hat die Grippe und kann kein Frühstück machen, Junge! Es ist dein Job!“

 

„Es ist nicht mein ´Job´“, erwiderte Harry, mit dunklen Augen blickte er den wütenden Man über ihm an. „Du bist der Vorstand dieses Hauses. Wenn du essen willst, mach es dir selbst.“

 

„Du kleiner-“ Vernon grabschte nach Harrys zu großem Shirt und zog ihn zu sich und schlug ihn, aber plötzlich fühlte er sich so kalt und bekam schreckliche Angst. Er ließ den Jungen gehen und stolperte zurück, wobei er versuchte, sich auf den Füßen zu halten.

 

Harry schritt vorwärts, erschreckend grüne Augen glitzerten boshaft.

 

„Was tust du- Hör sofort damit auf, Freak! “, forderte Vernon, auf die Knie fallend.

 

„Hör zu, Mundane“, sagte Harry, seine Stimme war mit Gewalt und Hass angefüllt. „Ich bin kein Diener, den du in den Schrank sperren und rausholen kannst, wenn du ihn brauchst um irgendetwas zu tun. Ich bin ein Junge, ein menschlicher Junge und ich will als einer behandelt werden. Hast du mich verstanden, Vernon?“

 

Vernon starrte auf das Kind, diesen Dämon, der neben seinem schlafenden Sohn gelegen hatte und nickte schnell. „Gut. Verstanden.“

 

Harry lächelte ein dunkles kleines Lächeln. „Dieses Wochenende, wirst du mit mir neue Kleidung kaufen gehen“, befahl er „und eine Brille. Und dann werde ich in einigen Jahren in Dudleys zweites Zimmer ziehen. Du wirst es tun, ohne Widerspruch. Hast du mich verstanden?“

 

„Ja“, schnappte Vernon nach Atem. „ja, ich habe verstanden!“

 

Die Kälte verschwand und Harrys lächeln wurde wieder hell und kindlich, der Dämon von vor einigen Momenten war spurlos verschwunden. „Exzellent. Was gibt es zum Frühstück?“

 

Vernon taumelte auf seinen Füßen und hastete in die Küche ohne ein Wort, das leise Lachen seines Neffen folgte ihm.

 

Als Harry sechs wurde, tötete er zum ersten Mal. Ein fremder Mann pflegte für gewöhnlich in der Nähe der Grundschule, auf die er ging, zu sein. Er versuchte immer Kinder mit Süßigkeiten zu ködern. Harry war nie dumm genug, um auf diese Tricks und Verführungskünste hereinzufallen, aber natürlich waren es andere Kinder schon. Diese wurden für gewöhnlich allerdings von einem Elternteil oder einem Nachbarn eingesammelt, ehe dieser Mann mit ihnen wegfahren konnte. Aber ein Kind war nicht so ein Glückspilz gewesen und sein Körper wurde zwei Wochen später gefunden, in einem Fluss am Ende der Stadt.

 

Am Tag nach dem Tod des Jungen, schlug es in den Medien ein. Harry beschloss den Mann in dessen Auto aufzusuchen. Er spielte ein unschuldiges Kind, das nach Süßigkeiten suchte, die der Mann anbot.

 

„Hallo, du kleiner Junge. Wie heißt du?“, fragte der Mann lächelnd.

 

Harry öffnetet seine Augen noch ein kleines bisschen mehr, als er auf den Schokoladenriegel blickte, welchen ihm der Mann gegeben hatte. „Mein Name ist Hawwy“, sagte er mit der Süßigkeit im Mund. An Süßwaren war bei den Dursleys schwer ranzukommen. Es sei denn, du warst Dudley und so musste Harry seinen Genuss über den Geschmack der Schokolade nicht schauspielern. Dies war eine der wenigen Süßigkeiten, die er immer noch genossen hatte, als er ein Erwachsener war.

 

„Ich bin Jack“, erwiderte der Mann. „Willst du mehr Schokolade? Ich habe noch mehr davon auf dem Rücksitz. Ich fürchte, ich komme da im Moment nicht ran. Aber die Tür ist unverschlossen.“

 

Harry musste eine spöttische Bemerkung zurückbeißen. Vielen Kinder wirklich auf so etwas herein? Ernsthaft? Aber er kletterte gehorsam auf die Rückbank des Autos. Und er stieß den erwarteten Laut aus, als sich die Türe schloss und verriegelte. „Was passiert hier?“, fragte er mit Augen die vor Schreck geweitet waren. „Wo ist die Schokolade?“

 

„Sie ist in meinem Haus.“, antwortete Jack geschmeidig als er den Wagen startete. „Ich muss dich dahin mitnehmen.“

 

Ernsthaft? Harry kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und nickte schließlich. „Aber ich muss um fünf zuhause sein, oder Tante Petunia wird mich ohne Essen ins Bett schicken.“, murmelte er.

 

Oh, Harry würde rechtzeitig zuhause sein, da gab es keinen Zweifel. Aber dieser Mann würde keine Kinder mehr zu seiner Beute machen.

 

Als sie am Haus des Mannes ankamen, stiegen sie aus. Harry spielte immer noch das hoffnungsvolle Kind mit den großen Augen. Jack ließ sie ein und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, während er sagte:

 

„Die Schokolade ist im Keller. Lass deine Tasche hier, hm?“

 

Harry legte seine Tasche nieder und ließ sich von Jack in den Keller führen. Er sprang die Stufen hinunter, dann drehte er sich um und wartete auf den Mann. Er ignorierte die verschiedenen Sexspielzeuge um sich herum. „Ich sehe hier keine Schokolade!“, rief er nach oben, mit einem bösen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Der Mann eignete sich hervorragend für einen ersten Mord.

 

Jack beeilte sich die Treppe herunter, sein eigenes böses Lächeln lächelnd. Aber es gefror, als er Harry ansah. „Wa-?“ Begann er, bevor ihm plötzlich schrecklich kalt wurde. Angst schnürte seine Brust zu und er fiel auf die Knie. „Oh, Gott…“ wisperte er.

 

„Gott?“ wiederholte Harry, während er vorwärts schritt. Seine Augen glühten durch seine Kraft und sein böses kleines Lächeln schien noch beängstigender. „Gott kümmert sich nicht um Sünder, Jack“, wisperte er, während er mit einem Finger Jacks Wangen nachfuhr. Während der Mann zu zittern begann und ihn ängstlich anzublicken. „Er überlässt dich den Dämonen in der Hölle… wie mich.“

 

Jack ließ ein klägliches Geräusch vernehmen und machte seine Hose nass, was Harry lachen ließ. „Bitte… bitte hab Gnade…“

 

„Gnade?“, wunderte sich Harry. „War es Mitleid oder Gnade, was du mit den Kindern hattest, als du sie hier herunter brachtest? Nein, ich denke nicht. Also sollte ich dir nun dieselbe Gnade zeigen, die du ihnen gezeigt hast.“ Er öffnete seine Mund und saugte.

 

Jack schrie als seine Seele sich von ihm löste und Harrys Kehle hinunterglitt. Er viel um, leblos, während Harry davonging.

 

„Mm. Schmeckt nach Hühnchen“, murmelte Harry, während er sich über die Lippen leckte. Er blickte flüchtig auf den leblosen Körper, dann durchsuchte er dessen Taschen nach seiner Brieftasche. Er fand 40 Pounds und eine Bankkarte. Er steckte sie in seine Tasche und ging dann die Treppe wieder hoch um den Rest von Jacks Sachen nach Wertgegenständen zu durchsuchen.

 

Immerhin würde er Geld brauchen, wenn er die magische Welt in einen Kreuzzug gegen die Mundanes führen würde und nicht nur das Potter Vermögens. Die Mundanes, die er tötete, würden ihm nicht nur mit Wissen über Mathe und Geschichte helfen können.

 

 

-0-

 

 

Nach Jack verbrachte Harry vereinzelt Wochenenden damit, in der Stadt umherzulaufen oder den Bus in die nächste Stadt  zu nehmen um die Dinge zu verkaufen, die er bei Jack zuhause gefunden hatte. Während dieser Ausflüge fand er manchmal Mundanes, auf die seine Dementoren-Sinne ansprachen und er folgte ihnen nach Hause oder in dunkle Straßen und saugte ihnen die Seele aus. Dann nahm er ihnen alles Geld und die Wertsachen ab, die sie bei sich hatten.

 

Und bevor er es bewusst merkte, hatte er genug Wissen über Mathe, Geschichte, Naturwissenschaften und English, um locker die A-Level Tests bestehen zu können, ohne es wirklich zu versuchen. Wirklich, es machte die Schule extrem langweilig und er verbrachte die Zeit meist mit Tagträumen oder um seine verschiedenen Strategien auszuknobeln. Da er immer ihre Fragen richtig beantwortete, nahmen es ihm seine Lehrer auch nicht übel, wenn er seine Aufmerksamkeit anderen Dingen widmete.

 

Und Dudley? Nun, Vernon hatte ihm erzählt, dass er seinen jüngeren Cousin einfach ignorieren sollte, egal wie viel es kostete. Die meiste Zeit hörte Dudley, aber gelegentlich vergaß er es und versuchte Harry zu ärgern. Die ersten drei Male, hatte Harry seinen Cousin nur mit seinen grünen Augen böse angeblinzelt und der Junge war davon gerannt.

 

Seit Dudley allerdings mit Piers und mit anderen tyrannischen Personen in der Nachbarschafft befreundet war, brauchte es mehr als nur einen Blick, um Dudleys verschwinden zu lassen. Aber nach dem fünften Mal, bei dem er sich absolut schrecklich gefühlte hatte, wenn er in Harrys nähe war, hatte selbst Dudley bemerkt, dass er vielleicht seinen Cousin in Ruhe lassen sollte.

 

Marge Dursley war ein anderer interessanter Spaß für Harry. An dem Tag, bevor sie das erste Mal kam, nahm Harry seinen Onkel beiseite und schüchterte ihn ein. Dabei erklärte er ihm ruhig, dass wenn Marge auch nur ein Wort über Harrys Eltern sagen würde oder ihre Hunde auf Harry hetzen sollte, würde er von ihnen nur noch eine seelenlose Hülle übrig lassen. Also, wenn Vernon nicht eine dahinvegetierende Schwester haben wollte, sollte er diese schreckliche Frau an der Leine halten. Nebenbei, es gab da noch ein kleines Problem, als Harry Marges Hunde wimmernd unter ihr Kleid kriechen lies, beschloss die Frau weise, dem Beispiel ihres Bruders und dessen Familie zu folgen und einfach vorzugeben, dass der Junge nicht existierte.

 

Wirklich, Harry begann es auf seine Weise zu mögen, das Spiel zu kontrollieren. Zu seinem siebten Geburtstag bekam er Dudleys zweites Zimmer. Dieser hatte nicht mal den kleinsten Protest vorgebracht, da er schon lange gelernt hatte, dass es in seinem Interesse wäre, Harry in Ruhe zu lassen. Harry bekam zu essen was er wollte und er musste nur Aufgaben machen, die er tun wollte – er half bei der Wäsche und dem Putzen ein bisschen mit. Und er hatte Petunias hinteren Garten komplett für sich beansprucht. Jedes Ostern und Weihnachten wurde Harry zu einem Shoppingtripp mitgenommen. Er musste mit der Brille alleine fertig werden, aber dafür hatte er genug Mundane Geld angehäuft. Er war in der Lage, das alles selbst zu zahlen. (Der Optiker hatte gedacht, dass er die bezauberndste Person der Welt war und ihm einen Rabatt gegeben. Er schwankte zwischen Entrüstung und Zufriedenheit, dass seine Ersparnisse nicht allzu großen Schaden nehmen würden.)

 

Im Sommer von Harrys achtem Geburtstag machte Harry endlich einen ersten Ausflug in die Winkelgasse. Er war immer noch außergewöhnlich klein für sein Alter, aber er war trotzdem größer als in seinem vergangenen Leben in diesem Alter, wie er sich erinnern konnte, also nahm er, was er bekam.

 

Nachdem er Tom dazu gekriegt hatte, ihm den Eingang zur Winkelgasse zu öffnen, ging Harry schnurstracks zu Gringotts. Er brachte ein großes Bündel Mundane Geld mit, mit der Absicht, es zur Sicherheit in seinem Verlies zu lagern. Er hatte zu viel angehäuft, als das er es weiterhin unter dem losen Dielenbrett in seinem Zimmer aufbewahren konnte. Außerdem hatte er kein Interesse daran, in seinem Alter zu versuchen es in einer Mundanebank anzulegen.

 

Nachdem er die Bank betreten hatte, ging er geradewegs zu einem Schalter und forderte: „Ich will dieses Geld in magische Währung gewechselt haben und den Großteil davon in meinem Verlies aufbewahren. Außerdem möchte ich nach einem speziellen Geldbeutel fragen, der Grenzenlos ist für Beides, magisches und Mun-Muggel Geld. Bevorzugt mit Blutschutz auf ihm. Und nein, ich besitze meinen Schlüssel nicht, aber ich glaube, Schulleiter Dumbledore tut es.“

 

Der Kobold blickte hinunter zu ihm. „Dein Name?“

 

„Harry Potter“, erwiderte Harry, während er die Fransen seines Ponys von seiner Stirn schob, um seine Narbe zu zeigen. Das Haar rutschte gleich nach einem Moment wieder an seinen Platz und verdeckte so wieder den Blick. Harry war nicht dumm genug zu glauben, seine Narbe offen jedem gewöhnlichen Menschen zeigen zu können.

 

Die Augen des Koboldes weiteten sich kaum merklich, dann nahm er das Geld, das Harry auf den Schalter gelegt hatte. Er zählte es schnell. „Einen Moment“, murmelte er und hüpfte davon, um das Geld zu wechseln.

 

Harry brauchte einen Moment um sich in der Großen Halle umzublicken, während er wartete. Er erkannte einige Familien in den anderen Schlangen wieder, mit denen und deren Kindern er in zwei Kriegen gekämpft hatte, oder die Auror-Kollegen gewesen waren.

 

Er erkannte auch einige nicht-menschliche Wesen, etwas, was seine Dementoren Sinne herausfanden. Eine Frau dort war eine Veela, während ein Mann, der über Mundane Geld diskutierte, ein Werwolf war. Und, oh… Harry verengte seine Augen, als er den schönen Mann sah, der mit geschlossenem Mund lächelte. Einen Vampir.

 

„Mr. Potter“, begann der Kobold, als er wiederkam, einen Beutel und ein kleines Messer haltend. „Wenn sie sieben Blutstropfen darauf tropfen lassen würden?“

 

Harry nahm das Messer ohne Angst und schnitt sich ruhig in den Finger. Nachdem sieben Bluttropfen gefallen waren, saugte er an dem Finger in seinem Mund und sprach mental einen Heilungszauber. Der Zauber brauchte halb so schnell als normal und er war zauberstablos. Und wenn er ihm dieses Mal misslungen wäre, nun, dafür hatte er Pflaster in der Tasche.

 

Nachdem er sich seinem Finger angenommen hatte, zählte Harry vierzig Galeonen ab und steckte sie in seinen Beutel. Er wies den Kobold an den Rest in seinem Verlies zu verwahren, wobei die Kreatur nickend zustimmte. Dieser händigte ihm auch eine Kopie seines Gewölbekellers aus, für den es ein Extrafach in seinem neuen Geldbeutel gab. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen, mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen“, verabschiedete sich Harry, dann drehte er sich um Kobold und schritt auf die Pforte zu.

 

„Hallo, Beautiful“, wisperte eine kultivierte Stimme in Harrys Ohr und er verkrampfte. „Du siehst so aus, als könntest du eine „Good Time“ gebrauchen." Der Vampir, den Harry vorher bereits bemerkt hatte, schritt mit einem schüchternen Lächeln um ihn herum.

 

Harry verbiss sich ein manisches Lachen. Er konnte den Druck spüren, als der Vampir versuchte, ihn gedanklich zu manipulieren. Aber entgegen zu einem normalen Achtjährigen, hatte er bereits Okklumentik gemeistert und der Druck verschwand sehr schnell wieder. „Hängt davon ab, wie spaßig deine „Good Time“ ist“, erwiderte er, während er seine Augen halb schloss. Er hatte keine Angst vor Vampiren und das Versprechen des Todes, einige Fähigkeiten, wie z.B. schneller als jeder andere Zauberer zu sein, war sehr verführerisch.

 

„Es ist der größte Spaß, den du in deinem Leben haben kannst, Beautiful“, versprach der Vampir, während dieser langsam rückwärts schritt.

 

Harry lächelte ihn an und erlaubte dem Vampir, ihn aus der Bank und hinunter in die Nokturnen Gasse zu geleiten.

 

Der Vampir führte ihn in eine leere Seitengasse und presste Harry gegen eine Wand, während er breit Lächelte und dabei seine Zähne zeigte. „Ich finde immer wunderschöne Dinge“, murmelte er.

 

„Das ist witzig“, erwiderte Harry und der Vampir trat geschockt zurück, als sich die Temperatur senkte. „Ich finde immer ziemlich gerne Seele. Du wirst mich doch deine Probieren lassen, oder?“ Und der Mund des Vampires öffnete sich zu einem stummen Schrei, als Harry die uralte Seele aussaugte.

 

„Mm. Fleisch. Ein bisschen Blutig.“ Harry zucke mit den Schultern und durchsuchte die Taschen des Vampires, allerdings nur seine leere Kleidung, da der Körper des Vampirs sich aufgelöst hatte, nachdem die Seele gewichen war. Er nahm das Geld und steckte es in seinen neuen Geldbeutel. Dann schlüpfte er unter den Umhang des Vampirs und legte ihn sich um die Schultern. Er war ein bisschen zu groß, aber in Mundanekleidung durch die Nokturnen Gasse zu gehen, würde ihm nur Ärger bringen, also würde er damit klarkommen.

 

Die Informationen, die Harry von diesem Vampir bekommen hatte, beinhalteten auch eine Adresse eines Pubs in der Nokturngasse, der auch die Untoten bediente. Also machte Harry sich auf den Weg dorthin. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass das magische Geschenk des Vampires, solch eine große Ansammlung an Wissen würde sein können… Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. All diese Mundanes und ihre aus Büchern gelerntes Wissen war nichts im Vergleich zu denen, die diese Tage gelebt hatten. Die Sprache und die Geschichte. Die berühmten Leute und die Erinnerung an Gebäude, die schon lange zu Staub zerfallen waren. Harry wollte mehr.

 

 

Harry brauchte mehr.

 

 

-0-

 

 

Den ersten Zauberer den Harry tötete, war ein Versehen. Er genoss gerade seinen zehnten Geburtstag auf einem Rummelplatz, der in der Gegend war. Dort hinein zu kommen ohne einen Erwachsenen, war ein bisschen Tricky, aber er hatte bereits genug Vampire getötet, sodass er seinen Weg durch die Mundanes an den Toren leicht durchzaubern konnte. Er hatte bereits einige Fahrten gemacht und genoss nun einige Süßigkeiten, in einem der weniger besuchten Teile des Geländes, als ein betrunkener Mann zu seiner Bank taumelte.

 

„Hast du – hick – ein bisschen Geld, Kind?“

 

Harry grinste spöttisch den Erwachsenen an. „Damit Sie noch mehr trinken? Ich denke nicht.“

 

Der Mann funkelte ihn mit seinen verschleierten Augen an. „Du solltest nicht – hick – so mit mir sprechen – Bengel! Hast du, auch nur eine – hick – Idee, wer ich – hick – bin?“

 

Harry richtete sich auf, froh über seinen anhaltenden Wachstum, der ihn zu einer respektablen Größe verhalf, für einen Zehnjährigen. „Sehe ich so aus, als würde es mich kümmern, wer Sie sind, Sie verrückter Betrunkener?“

 

Der Mann ergriff, mit einem zu festen Griff, Harrys Schulter und schüttelte ihn. „Hör zu, du kleines – hick – Stück-“

 

„Lassen Sie mich sofort los!“, befahl Harry, während er seine Kraft auf dem Mann ausübte.

 

Der Mann bekam wieder einen Schluckauf und blickte leicht verständnislos auf.

 

Aber er war zu betrunken, um das Kältegefühl wirklich zu realisieren. „Du wirst mir – hick – all dein Geld – hick – geben, vielleicht auch deine Süßigkeit -“

 

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, sauge die Seele des Mannes aus und wurde so unkompliziert mit dem Dummkopf fertig. Er war einfach nur froh mit dem Mann fertig zu werden, aber dann glitt das Wissen zu ihm und er blickte lächelnd hinunter zu der zerknitterten Hülle. „Eine Zauberer, betrunken durch Mundane Alkohol? Oh, was haben wir denn da? Du arbeitest für die Mysterienabteilung. Exzellent.“ Er durchforstete die Taschen des Mannes nach Geld, dessen Zauberstab und dessen Ministeriums ID und steckte alles ein. Es gab zwar keine Garantie, dass der Stab für ihn arbeiten würde, aber zumindest hatte er dann einen.

 

Nachdem er den Mann hinter einen Müllbehälter gezogen hatte, aß Harry die Reste seiner Süßigkeiten auf und kehrte zum Fest zurück. Das war, möglicherweise, der beste Geburtstag in seinen beiden Leben.

 

 

-0-

 

 

Harry hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht, die Mysterienabteilung zu infiltrieren.

 

Aber er hielt trotzdem Ausschau nach weiteren Hexen und Zauberern, die seinen Weg kreuzten. Er war bereits mit vier weiteren fertig geworden, als sein Hogwartsbrief eintraf. Darunter waren ein Auror, ein Zauberer Gamont Mitglied und zwei Aktenhengste. Von ihnen lernte er spaßige kleine Tipps und Tricks darüber, wie ihr Ministerium arbeitete. Ebenso einige weitere Zauber, die er sich die nie Müge gemachte hatte, zu lernen. Oder sie waren war einfach nicht mehr auf dem aktuellen Wissensstand gewesen.

 

An dem Tag, an dem Petunia Dudley zum Einkaufen für seine Smeltings-Uniform mitnahm, blickte sie Harry nervös an und fragte: „Soll ich auch deine Stonewall Uniform mitnehmen? Oder willst du das selber machen?“ Harry hatte schon lange daran gearbeitet, eine dunklere Garderobe zusammenzustellen, das meiste davon bestand aus schwarz und dunklem grau. Darunter waren auch einige grüne oder kastanienbraune Shirts. Und er besaß ein paar verschlissenen, blauen Jeans, aber andere Farben waren nicht dafür geeignet, um in den Schatten zu verschwinden, da sie seine Gabe erschwerten.

 

„Ich werde nicht nach Stonewall gehen“, erwiderte Harry abwesend, da er gerade einem College Level Physikbuch las, das er sich gestern aus der Bücherei ausgeliehen hatte. Ein Mundane, den er sich letzte Woche genommen hatte, war sehr Gebildet in diesem Gebiet gewesen. Aber die Seele transferierte rein Garnichts zu Harry und so bemerkte er, dass er immer öfter selbst nach Informationen suchte.

 

Petunia blinzelte von der Türschwelle herüber. „Du planst doch deinen A-Levels zu machen und die Aufnahmeprüfung an irgendeinem College zu bestehen, das dich trotz deiner Jugend annimmt“, schnappte sie.

 

Harry blickte von seinem Buch auf und hob eine Augenbrauche. „Ich werde nach Hogwarts gehen, wie du sehr genau weißt. Ich warte auf meinen Brief, damit ich weiß, was ich brauche.“ Er widmete sich wieder seinem Buch, da es ihn nicht interessierte, wie blass seine Tante geworden war.

 

Während des Abendessens an diesem Tage wand sich Vernon an seinen Neffen, der still mit einem Notizbuch neben sich aß. Er schreib gelegentlich etwas in einer Sprache hinein, die nicht Englisch war. Und seine Familie war niemals Mutig genug gewesen, zu fragen wie sie hieß. „Junge“, sagte Vernon und brach so die normale Stille, die über dem Esstisch viel, wenn Harry mit ihnen aß.

 

Harry blickte flüchtig durch seinen Pony zu seinem Onkel auf. „Ja, Vernon?“

 

Vernon schnaubte, als Harry ihn so ohne Respekt ansprach, aber er hatte diesen Kampf schon lange aufgegeben, weshalb er stattdessen sagte: „Du wirst nach Stonewall gehen. Ich werde nicht dafür zahlen, das du auf so eine Freak-“

 

„Du wirst für nichts zahlen müssen“, erwiderte Harry ruhig, währen sich die Raumtemperatur etwas abkühlte.

 

Dudley und Petunia schreckten vor Harry zurück, aber Vernon lehnte sich vor und forderte: „Planst du dann, sie solange zu bedrohen, bis sie dich frei reinlassen? Du denkst, diese Freak-“

 

„Wenn du weiterhin fortfährst meine Leute als ´Freaks´ zu bezeichnen, werde ich mit vergnügen deine Seele nehmen, du Luftverschwender“, erwiderte Harry kalt, während seine Kraft hart über seinen Onkle kam. „Du bist nicht Nötig für den Zauber, der über dem Haus liegt und denke nicht mal einen Moment daran, dass ich mit dir sanft umgehen werde. Du bist nur am Leben, solange du irgendeinen Zweck erfüllst. Und genau jetzt beinhaltet er Geld zu verdienen und du wirst benötigt diesen Wohnsitz zu halten.“ Harry erhob sich, sein Notizbuch und seinen Stift mit einer Hand greifend. „Dies ist das letzte Mal, das wir diese Diskussion geführt haben, Mundane. Ich werde nach Hogwarts gehen. Du wirst mich am ersten September abliefern und mich zur richtigen Zeit am Ende des Jahres abholen. Den Rest der Zeit werden wir sehr wenig miteinander zu tun haben. War das deutlich?“

 

Vernon und Petunia wisperten Beide ein „Ja“, während Dudley wimmerte und unter den Tisch glitt um sich vor seinem Cousin zu verstecken.

 

Harry lächelte vergnügt und verließ die Küche, wobei er die Kälte mit sich nahm. Er war sich sicher, dass er Vernon ein weiteres Mal daran erinnern müsste, sich selbst nicht zu vergessen, aber das konnte bis nächste Sommer warten, frühestens.

 

 

-0-

 

 

Als Harrys Hogwartsbrief kam, gab er Tante Petunia einige Formulare, um den Erhalt der Papiere zu bestätigen mit dem Versprechen, Harry in die Winkelgasse zu begleiten. In Wirklichkeit, würde Harry alleine gehen. Er vermisste zwar seine Freunde, wie Hagrid, aber er bevorzugte er es allein die Winkelgasse zu besuchen. Alleine zog er schließlich da er nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschenmenge auf sich.

 

Und so kam es, das am Tag nachdem der Brief eintraf, Harry auf die Straße schritt und den fahrenden Ritter rief, der ihn zum tropfenden Kessel brachte. Er musste seine Sammlung an gestohlenen Zauberstäben im Ligusterweg lassen, da er nicht wollte, das Ollivander von ihnen wusste. Aber man konnte den Fahrenden Ritter auch ohne Stab rufen, solange man sich nur genug auf seine erhobene Hand konzentrierte.

 

Die Fahrt war genauso verrückt wie immer und Harry war sehr froh, auszusteigen. Er winkte Stan und betrat den magischen Pub. Wieder einmal lies Tom ihn in die Winkelgasse und er begab sich auf den Weg zu Ollivanders. Er hatte sein Geld in der vergangenen Nacht gezählt und entschieden, dass er mehr als genug für seine Einkäufe hatte, ohne einen Stopp bei Gringotts. Aber er hatte vor, sich den Buchladen bis zum Schluss aufzuheben. Er wollte erst sehen, wie er mit dem Geld hinkam, bevor er über diese Ladenschwelle trat. Da er allerdings einen sehr viel teureren Schrankkoffer haben würde, fürchtete er, dass ihm das Geld ausgehen würde, bevor er den Buchladen erreichen würde und er wollte noch einige Extrabücher…

 

Die Glocke über der Ladentüre bimmelte leise, als Harry bei Ollivander eintrat. Seine Dementorsinne sagten ihm, dass der alte Mann hinter den Regalen zu seiner Linken war. So blickte Harry flüchtig dorthin und wartete darauf, dass der Mann erschien.

 

Als er erschien, beäugte er Harry seltsam. „Mr. Potter“, murmelte er. „Ja, ja. Ich dachte, dass ich sie bald sehen würde.“ Seine silbernen Augen blickten Harry einen Moment an, dann weiteten sie sich. „Oh. Oh My.“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Du hast den Tod gemeistert und es hat dir einen gewaltigen Vorteil verschafft. Aber für was, frage ich mich, wirst du diesen Vorteil gebrauchen?“

 

Harry blickte den Mann durch schmale Augen nachdenklich an. „Ich benutze ihn, nach meinem Ermessen für das Beste. Ob Andere mir zustimmen, ist deren Sache, aber ich werde nicht still dort sitzen und zuschauen, wie sich die Menschen wieder vernichten.“

 

„Du wirst im Blute Unschuldiger baden“, warnte Ollivander ihn, seine durchdringenden Augen leuchteten mit Amüsement.

 

„Wenn es Unschuldige rettet, meine Hände schmutzig zu machen, werde ich in allem Baden, was auch immer nötig ist. Sag mir Ollivander, hast du jemals gesehen, wie der Kopf eines Menschen durch ein Mundane Gewehr explodiert ist. Es ist wirklich grauenhaft und es gibt nichts, das du dagegen tun kannst, als dort zu stehen und zuzusehen.“

 

Ollivander schaute weg. „Du hast wirklich schreckliche Dinge gesehen und sie haben schreckliche Dinge mit dir getan. Denkst du wirklich, das du diese Welt weg von der Verdammnis führen kannst?“ Er traf Harrys Blick wieder und forderte den Jungen vor ihm heraus.

 

Dieses Mal schaute Harry bei der Frage weg, die er sich oft genug in den letzten zehn Jahren gestellt hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht“, gab er zu. Und dabei klang er zum ersten Mal wie das Kind, als das er Aussah. Aber dann blickte er auf mit grünen Augen, die kälter als Eis waren. „Ich weiß nicht, ob mein Weg der Richtige ist, aber ich werde sie nicht erneut den Falschen wählen lassen. Vielleicht, werden sie mich hassen, aber ich wurde damals bereits schon gehasst. Und das ist etwas, mit dem ich bereits Früher klar kam. So lange ich weiß, das Hogwarts immer noch steht und die magische Welt weiterhin existiert, wie sie es immer hat, werde ich alles tun.“

 

Ollivander lächelte und neigte seinen Kopf, wobei er ein bisschen traurig wirkte. „Dann wünsche ich ihnen Glück auf ihrem Weg, Harry Potter.“ Er streckte seine Hand aus und eine Zauberstabschachtel glitt auf sie. „Stechpalme und Phönixfeder, elf Inch, fein und biegsam.“

 

Harry nahm seinen Stab und lächelte darüber, ihn wieder in seinen Händen zu halten, aber etwas fehlte. Er wand sich an Ollivander, einer Augenbraue erhoben.

 

„Du bist jetzt eine Kreatur des Todes“, sagte Ollivander still. „Nur der Stab des Todes wird dir erlauben, dein volles Potential zu nutzen. Dieser Stab ist immer noch deiner wie zuvor, so wie er es immer sein wird und er wird dir so gut helfen, wie er kann. Sieben Galeonen.“

 

Harry bezahle seine Rechnung und verließ stirnrunzelnd den Laden mit seinem Zauberstab. Das war wirkliche ein leicht beunruhigendes Treffen und er war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte, das Ollivander wusste, wer und was er war. Aber da gab es nichts, was er für den Moment tun konnte. Der Zauberstabmacher würde sein Geheimnis wahren, daran hatte Harry keine Zweifel.

 

Sich entschließend, dass er dieses sonderbare Treffen vergessen würde, besorgte sich Harry einen neuen Schrankkoffer. Mit verschiedenen Fächern und einigen eindrucksvollen Schutzzaubern. Er beabsichtigte einige extra Schutzzaubersprüche selbst hinzuzufügen, wenn er erst mal Zuhause war. Aber das Basis Set würde für den Moment reichen. Er hatte ebenso den extra magie-freien Schrumpfzauber erhalten. Dieser erlaubte dem Besitzer, den Koffer zu berühren und „kleiner“ zu sagen, um den Koffer zu schrumpfen und „größer“, um ihn zu voller größer zurückkehren zu lassen.

 

Als nächstes besorgte er seine Uniform und bestellte ein paar Setzt normaler Tagesroben, da er gerade dabei war. Außerdem hatte er beschossen, so wenig wie nur möglich Mundanebekleidung zu tragen, weil er Hosen bevorzugte, die die Taille unbedeckt lies und er nicht das Verlangen hatte, seine Wochenenden damit zu verbringen, wie ein Mundane-geborener auszusehen, da Reinblüter wahrscheinlich seine stärksten Befürworter sein würden. Außerdem würden sie mehr geneigt sein, ihm zuzuhören, wenn er nicht in Hosen und Button-up Shirts umherlief. Oder, zum Schluss, wenn er es denn tat, verdeckt mit einer Robe.

 

Nachdem er seine neue Garderobe eingesammelt hatte, besorgte sich Harry einen großen Kessel, Phiolen, ein Teleskop und eine Wage. Er besorgte sich ebenso einige teurere Trankzutaten, die Snape nicht für die Schüler zugänglich lagerte und einen großen goldenen Kessel für einige Tränke, von denen er wusste, wie sie zu brauen waren. Es würde nicht zu schwer sein, einen unbenutzten Raum in den Kellern zu finden, in dem er ein geheimes Labor einrichten konnte. Oder er könnte einfach in die Kammer, aber er wollte nicht, dass der Basilisk irgendwas ins Rollen brachte.

 

Schließlich blieb nur noch der Bücherladen übrig. Ein flüchtiger Blick in seinen Geldbeutel sagte ihm, dass er wirklich einen Abstecher zu Gringotts würde machen müsse. Er hatte genug Mundane-Geld bei sich, sodass er nicht hinunter in sein Verlies würde gehen müssen.

 

Nach seinem kurzen Ausflug zur Bank schritt Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht in den Bücherladen. Er hatte sich selbst bei verschiedenen Ausflügen gestoppt hier hinein zu gehen. Da es schwierig werden würde, einige Bücher zu verstecken, aber nun konnte er sagen und kaufen, was immer er wollte. Das Fach in seinem Schrankkoffer für Bücher, hatte schließlich Erweiterungszauber in sich. Aber als erstes, bevor er es vergaß, sollte er seine langweiligen Schulbücher kaufen, Ugh.

 

Zwei Stunden später schleppte Harry seinen Einkaufskorb zum Tresen und stellte ihn mit einem ´wump´ ab. „Ich könnte vielleicht den Federleicht Zauber gebrochen haben“, sagte der dem Verkäufer verlegen. Der Korb hatte vor 10 Minuten aufgehört federleicht zu sein. Für ihn war das das Stichwort gewesen, aufzuhören Bücher in den Korb zu sammeln. Natürlich hatte ihn das nicht davon abgehalten, zwei weitere Bücher, auf seinem Weg zur Kasse zu nehmen und sie sich unter die Arme zu klemmen.

 

Der Verkäufer blickte den Korb an, als wäre er ein zorniger Löwe, dann begann er diesen zu leeren und die Rechnung zusammenzustellen. „Ravenclaw?“, fragte dieser.

 

„Erstes Jahr“, gestand Harry, grinsend über den überraschten Blick, den der Kassierer ihm bei diesem Eingeständnis gab. „Ich bin Mu-ggel-geboren“, erklärte er und stolperte über das Wort, für die ohne Magie. „Ich möchte so viel Wissen, wie ich kann. Aber ja, wahrscheinlich Ravenclaw.“

 

Er hatte sich bereits über das Haus gefragt. Das war für ihn bereits die vergangenen Jahre eine Frage gewesen. Er hatte Gryffindor geliebt während er dort Schüler war, aber er würde dort nie wieder hineinpassen. Nicht nach dem, was bereits gesehen und er erlebt hatte. Slytherin war für ihn am wahrscheinlichsten und der Ort, an den der Hut ihn bestimmt stecken wolle. Aber er hatte wirklich kein Interesse daran, die Welt sich fragen zu lassen, wie böse er war, bevor er sein erstes Jahr beendet hatte – und das würden sie, Harry hatte lange genug mit Zauberern gelebt, um zu wissen, wie sie dachten – so müsste er Slytherin also ausschließen. Hufflepuff ließ ihn schnauben; er war nur sich selbst gegenüber Loyal und obwohl er hart arbeiten _konnte_ , tat er es für gewöhnlich nicht.

 

Aber Ravenclaw… nach fünf Jahre seelenaussaugen und das damit verbundene Wissen zu genießen, hatte ihm die Freude am lernen neuner Sachen gelehrt. Und Ravenclaw, wie Hufflepuff, war ein Haus in der Mitte; sie waren weder Schwarz noch Weiß. Es war perfekt. Alles was er tun musste, war den Hut zu überreden, ihn dorthin zu sortieren.

 

Er bezahlte die Bücher und steckte sie abwesend in seinen Koffer, bevor er ihn schrumpfte und ihn seine Tasche gleiten lies. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln schritt er auf die Nocturnengasse zu – es sah aus, als würden dort immer mehr Vampire sein und diese waren absolut köstlich. Nicht zu vergessen, das Geld, das er damit machte, indem er ihre kleinen Sammlungen versetzte, sobald er sie finde konnte.

 

In einem Monat, würde er in Hogwarts sein. Endlich konnten seine Pläne beginnen.

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

 

lg Shigeko


	2. Never As It Seems

Titel: Xerosis  
Autor: Batsutousai  
Beta: Shara Lunison  
Übersetzer: LadyShigeko  
Beta:   
Rating: T  
Pairings: Voldemort/Harry (post-Harry/Ginny,   
Warnung: SLASH, AU, Charaktertod, super!Harry, Dark!Harry  
Summary: Harry’s Welt endet durch die Hände von denen, für die er einst Kämpfte um sie zu Retten. Ein Erwachsener Harry reist zurück als sein jüngeres selbst. Super!Harry  
Disclaim Her: Bats would like to point out to Harry that his friends are only eleven and perfectly malleable if he'd like to keep them as his friends once he's started killing off all the muggles. Not that Harry's quite that far gone.  
Für alle die sich Fragen über den Titel stellen, der kommt aus der Medizin und ist ein Kürzel von "Xerodermie" und ein medizinischer Fachausdruck für "trockene Haut". Ich habe es gewählt, weil es Harrys Unfähigkeit zu weinen symbolisiert. Das wird einige Male erwähnt im letzten Kapitel und wird natürlich auf in den weiteren so sein. Eigentlich habe ich diesen Titel gewählt, weil ich bereits Fic Titel habe für jeden Buchstaben im Alphabet ausgenommen ´X´. Ada

 

-0-0-0-  
Never As It Seems  
-0-0-0-

Vernon hielt vor Kings Cross und schenkte Harry einen bösen Blick, da der Junge sich Zeit lies, das Auto zu verlassen. Er hatte noch nicht mal irgendwelches Gepäck, da sich alles in seinem geschrumpften Koffer befand. Harry ließ sich extra viel Zeit, nur um zu sehen, ob sein Onkel deswegen ein Aneurysma haben würde, was zugegeben, wirklich großartiges sein würde, wenn es kurz vor seiner Abreise nach Hogwarts geschehen würde. 

Aber leide, sollte es nicht sein. Harry seufzte und betrat den Bahnhof, während Vernons Auto laut aufkreischend davonfuhr. Vielleicht dann an seinem 12. Geburtstag. Oder seinem 13. Oh ja, der 13! Harry fügte das seiner mentalen Liste im Kopf hinzu. 

Einige Leute blickten ihm ein bisschen seltsam nach, aber Harry ignorierte sie, als er am frühen Morgen durch die Menschenmenge auf die Gleise 9 und 10 glitt. Vor der Barriere blickte er sich flüchtig um und lehnte sich dann an die Wand, um schließlich durch diese hindurch zu gleiten. 

Der Hogwartsexpress mit seiner scharlachroten Farbe hatte aufgehört, jedwede Gefühle von Glück in ihm auszulösen, seit er aufgehört hatte zu fahren in Lilys Abschlussjahr. Ihn jetzt wiederzusehen, nachdem er durch dessen Trümmer gewandert war, war… großartig. Harry stoppte für einen Moment und lächelte einfach nur den Zug an, es fühlte sich ein bisschen wie Heimzukehren an. 

Er frage sich, wie es sich anfühlen würde, Hogwarts wiederzusehen. 

Ein dumpfes Geräusch hinter sich erinnerte ihn daran, dass er nicht weit von der Barriere entfernt stand. Er war nun wirklich froh darüber, dass die Person die nach ihm kam, nicht rannte. „Tut mir leid“, entschuldigter er sich bei der Person, während er sich lächelnd zu ihr umdrehte. 

„M-mach dir da-darüber keine Sorgen“, stotterte Neville Longbottom, als seine Großmutter hinter ihn trat. 

Ein breites Lächeln breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus, als er seinen alten Freund sah. „Alles meine Schuld“, versicherte er dem Jungen. „Ich bin stehen geblieben und habe durch die Gegend gestarrt, anstatt weiter zu gehen. Hier, ich helfe dir mit dem Gepäck, hm?“

Neville wirkte, als hätte Harry einen Salto rückwärts hingelegt, aber er hatte auch keine Möglichkeit Harrys Bitte abzulehnen, da dieser bereits nach seinem Koffer gegriffen hatte. So konnte der Junge nur seine Tasche und Trevor nehmen, dem anderen Jungen hinterherzustürzen und über seine Schulter rufen: „Bye, Großmutter!“, während er in die Menge tauchte. 

Augusta Longbottom seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Dann drehte sie sich um und fuhr den Trolley zurück zum Eingang des Bahnhofes. Jungs waren eben Jungs. Sie hoffte nur, der neue Junge würde nicht zu grausam zu Neville sein. 

Im Zug schließlich gelang es Neville endlich den Dieb seines Koffers einzuholen, als dieser das Corpus Delicti ohne große Anstrengung hoch auf die Gepäckablage hievte, was Neville wie einen Idioten gaffen ließ. 

Harry schlug in die Hände und wand sich nun grinsend an Neville, der mit weit offenem Mund im Türrahmen stand. „Hey, so wirst du Fliegen einfangen“, neckte er und stupste sanft Nevilles Kinn nach oben. „Nebenbei, ich bin Harry.“

„N-Neville“, stotterte der andere Junge. 

„Gut, N-Neville, schön dich kennenzulernen“, erwiderte Harry, während er sich auf einen Platz sinken ließ. „Komm doch rein und setz dich hin, hm? Es gibt keinen Grund die Tür zu blockieren.“

Neville schlurfte zu einem Sitz gegenüber von Harry und plumpste dort nieder. Er griff nach seiner Kröte und hob sie auf Brusthöhe, als hätte er Angst, dass Harry sie ihm wegnehmen könnte. 

Harry rollte mit den Augen und holte eine Ausgabe von Hogwarts, eine Geschichte aus seiner Tasche - die innen größer war als außen, sodass er Bücher und anderen Kleinkram hinein tun konnte. Er streckte sich auf der Bank aus und schlug das Buch auf, mit dem entschiedenen Vorsatz, Neville zu ignorieren. 

Neville hatte gerade begonnen sich zu entspannen, als sich die Abteilungstür sich öffnete und ein Mädchen mit wilden braunen Haaren im Türrahmen erschien. „Oh“, stieß sie niedergeschlagen blickend aus. 

Harry hob kurz den Blick von seinem Buch und nahm den Koffer hinter ihr war. „Suchst du nach einem Platz zum sitzen“, fragte er, innerlich vor Vergnügen springend. Er hatte Hermione gefunden. 

Das Mädchen kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Ja. All die anderen Abteile in denen ich bisher war, waren schon mit höheren Jahrgängen besetzt.“ 

„Schön, hier sind nur wir Erstklässler und du bist willkommen uns beizutreten“, sagte Harry, sein Buch schließend und sich aufsetzend. „Komm rein und wir sehen, wie wir deinen Koffer hier unterbringen.“

Hermione zog eine Grimasse. „Er könnte vielleicht ein bisschen zu schwer sein“, warnte sie, während sie den schweren Koffer hinter sich herziehend eintrat. 

Schulterzuckend stand Harry auf und lies sein Buch auf der Bank liegen. „Wir werden das schon hinbekommen“, versprach er .Er beugte sich um das Gepäckstück zu ergreifen. 

Hermione blickte immer noch etwas unsicher, aber beugte sich ebenfalls hinunter und ergriff die andere Seite. Sie war erstaunt, als der Koffer, den ihr Vater kaum in der Lage gewesen war in den Kofferraum zu heben, nun mit Leichtigkeit in die Gepäckablage glitt. Sie starrte den Jungen mit Ehrfurcht an. „Wer bist du?“, wisperte sie. 

Harry errötete. Oops. Er streckte seine Hand aus und grinste breit. „Ach ja, ich bin Harry. Und das ist N-Neville.“

Hermione blinzelte, dann verengte sie ihre Augen. „Versucht du gerade-“

„Schön dich kennenzulernen, Versuchst-du-gerade!“ sagte Harry, immer noch über ihren empörten Ausruf grinsend. 

Hermiones Mund klappte auf und sie starrte zu dem sonderbaren Jungen, als dieser wieder in seinen Sitz zurückplumpste und erneut sein Buch öffnete. 

„So wirst du Fliegen fangen“, sagte Neville leise nach einem Moment. 

Hermiones Mund schnappte zu und sie wand sich dem anderem Jungen im Abteil zu. „Ist er-?“

Neville zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe ihn auch erst gerade getroffen. Ich bin auf der Plattform in ihn hinein gelaufen und er hat sich mit meinem Koffer davongemacht.“ Er blickte hinunter auf seine Kröte. „Wie lautet dein richtiger Name?“

Das Mädchen lächelte. „Hermione. Hermione Granger. Ich bin die erste Hexe in meiner Familie.“

Sie schien ziemlich stolz darüber zu sein. 

Neville lächelte. „Neville Longbottom. Ich bin ein Reinblüter; aus einer der alten Familien.“

Sie schauten Beide hinüber zu Harry, der sie über den Rand seines Buches hinweg beobachtete. Ihren erwartungsvollen Blicken endlich nachgebend, seufzte er und senkte das Buch. „Harry Potter“, gab er preis und seufzend erneut, als ihre Augen größer wurden. 

Neville sah ein bisschen so aus, als hätte er Merlin gesehen, oder etwas dergleichen. Hermione dagegen sah ein bisschen so aus, als wäre Harry ein neues Experiment. „Harry Potter! Ich weiß alles über dich-“

„Du weißt garnichts über mich!“ Schnappte Harry. „Du hast Märchengeschichten über mich gehört und Bücher über mich gelesen, die von Leuten geschrieben wurden, die mich noch nicht einmal gesehen haben. Wage es nicht zu behaupten, irgendetwas über mich zu wissen!“ 

Es herrschte eine langer Moment der Stille während die drei Erstklässler einander durch das Abteil an blickten. Wobei Hermione und Neville vor Schreck zitternd, Harry hingegen vor Zorn. 

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte Hermione schließlich, mit Tränen in den Augen. 

Harry schloss seine Augen und fiel zurück in seinen Sitz, sich selbst zur Ruhe zwingend. Er hatte nicht so aus der Haut fahren wollen. Aber nach diesem Krieg mit den Mundanes, wurde er einfach krank von Leuten, die ihn anblickten als würde er sie retten. Leute die dachten ihn zu kennen. Er schluckte und blickte zurück zu den zwei erschreckten Teenagern. „Tut mir leid“, murmelt er. „Ich wollte nicht meine Beherrschung verlieren. Es ist nur…“ Er seufze und rieb über sein Gesicht, wobei seine Brille verrutschte. „Ich bin nicht der Held, von dem die Leute erwarten, der ich bin. Ich habe Voldemort nicht besiegt, das war meine Mutter. Ich bin nur der Junge, der überlebte.“ Er blickte zu ihnen auf, sich alt und müde fühlend. 

Hermione und Neville beruhigten sich wieder etwas. Das Mädchen lehnte sich etwas vor. „Deine Mutter, hat Du-Weißt-schon-wen besiegt?“

Harry rollte mit Augen, als sie nicht den Namen des Dunklen Lords aussprach. „Ja. Als Voldemort kam um mich zu töten bot er meiner Mutter an, beiseite zu treten. Er wollte sie verschonen, warum auch immer. Jedenfalls, als er den Todesfluch sprach, war dort ein Schild oder sowas in dergleichen, im Weg und reflektierte den Fluch zu ihm zurück.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Neville schluckte. „Du erinnerst dich?“, wisperte er. 

Harry blickte hinunter auf sein Buch und fuhr sanft die Buchstaben auf dem Einband nach. „Ja, ich habe perfekte Erinnerungen, besonders an den Moment, als der Fluch mich traf, ich habe…“ Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und blickte auf zu seinen Gegenübern. „Diese Bücher und Geschichten sind falsch. Was soll‘s.“ Er nahm sein Buch auf um es auf der Seite aufzuschlagen, die er gelesen hatte, als Hermine eingetreten war. 

Als der Zug losfuhr herrschte Stille im Zugabteil. Nach einigen Minuten zog Hermione ihr eigenes Buch hervor und Neville holte einen Kartenstoß hervor, um Solitär zu spielen. 

Sie verbrachten die nächsten zwei Stunden schweigend, bis die herrschende Stille jäh unterbrochen wurde, durch das Erscheinen der Frau mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen, die ihren Kopf ins Abteil steckte und fragte: „Etwas vom Wagen, meine Lieben?“

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf, aber Harry und Neville erhoben sich. Harry wählte größtenteils Schokoladenfrösche und einige Kesselkuchen. Neville nahm einfach etwas von Allem und lies es auf den Sitz plumpsen, den Harry für seine Füße gewählt hatte. 

Harry war mehr amüsiert als ärgerlich, als diese seinen Platz einnahm. Er lehnte sich zurück um Neville zu beobachten, der Hermione Süßigkeiten anbot, dem Kind von Zahnärzten. Sie lehnte alles ab, bis Harry abwesend erwähnte: „Kesselkuchen und Kürbispastete beinhalten wenig Zucker. Und einige der Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung sind Vegetarisch.“ 

Hermione schenkte ihm einen verwunderten Blick und er lächelte zurück, bevor er einem sich windenden Frosch den Kopf abbiss. „Du wirst dir deine Zähne ruinieren!“, kommentierte sie, als Harry in einen weiteren Frosch biss. 

„Wenigstens bin ich glücklich, während ich es tue“, erwiderte Harry. „Und außerdem ist es ein natürliches Antidepressiva.“

Hermione blinzelte überrascht, währen Neville fragte: „Natürliches Anti-was?!

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Hast du noch nie von der medizinischen Verwendung von Schokolade gehört?“, fragte er. 

„Ja, sicher. Sie hebt deine Stimmung“, stimmte Neville zu. 

„Antidepressiva ist ein Mund-Muggelwort. Für etwas, das dich glücklich macht.“

Hermione blickte Harry an, als wäre er ein einziges Rätsel und Harry musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken. „Wie wolltest du die Muggel nennen?“

„Mundanes“, murmelte Harry. „So nennt sich meine Tante selbst.“ Was eine glatte Lüge war, aber wenn irgendjemand es wagen würde, Petunia zu fragen, wie sie das nichtmagische Folk nennt, würde sie diesen eher mit ihrer Bratpfanne eins überbraten, als eine aufrichtige Antwort zu geben. 

„Deine Tante ist ein Muggel“, wunderte sich Neville – Hermione lächelte in sich hinein. Problem gelöst. 

„Nun, ja. Sie ist die Schwester meine Mutter.“ Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Sie, mein Onkel und mein Cousin sind alles Mundanes. Muggel. Was auch immer!“ Er biss verärgert in einen weiteren sich windenden Frosch. 

Hermione versteckte ein heimliches Lächeln hinter ihrer Hand. „Ich mag das Wort Mundane. Muggel klingt nur so… grob und unhöflich, finde ich.“

„´Muggel´ sollte auch nicht höflich sein“, murmelte Harry. „Es sollte abfällig klingen.“ 

„Ich denke, es ist schrecklich“, schnaubte Hermione. „Wir sind alle Menschen, richtig? Was macht es aus, ob wir magisch sind oder nicht?“

Harry legte seinen letzten Frosch auf den Sitz und neigte sich zum Fenster, um seinen Blick über die vorbeirauschenden Felder schweifen zu lassen. Seine Hermione wurde getötet, als sie eine beeindruckende Rede über dieses Thema gehalten hatte. Die Mundanes hatte es nicht gekümmert, für wessen Rechte sie geschrien hatte. Sie war magisch gewesen und sie hatte zu sterben. 

Neville blickte verwirrt zwischen dem stummen, tragischen Profil Harrys und Hermiones gerechten Zorn hin und her. Nach einem Moment entspannten sich Hermiones Gesichtszüge etwas, sosehr, dass Neville ihr seine Karten zu warf. „Möchtest du Snape Explodiert spielen?“

Hermione blinzelte. „Oh, ähm, sicher? Aber ich kenne die Regeln nicht….“

„Wir könne sie dir beibringen“, bot Harry an, der sich vom Fenster mit einem stummen Lächeln abwandte. Seine Hermione war fort, aber diese Hermione war noch immer am Leben und ihr ging es gut. Und er würde sie festhalten, selbst, wenn sie ihn dafür hassen sollte.

-0-

Harry war etwas überrascht, als er es zum Bahnhof Hogsmead schaffte, ohne einen Besuch von Draco. (Natürlich die einzigen Personen die wusste, dass Harry Potter tatsächlich im Zug war, waren die meiste Zeit der Reise im selben Wagon gewesen und hatten diesen nur fünf Minuten verlassen, die Roben zu tauschen.) Bei Bekanntgabe, das ihr Gepäck im Zug bleiben sollte, blickten Beide, Neville und Hermione, Harry seltsam an. 

„Hast du kein Gepäck“, wunderte sich Hermione. 

„Du hattest auch keinen Schrankkoffer auf dem Gleis“, erinnerte sich Neville. 

Harry zuckte die Schultern und holte seine geschrumpften Koffer hervor. „Ich habe etwas Extrageld ausgegeben, um ihm auf Kommando verkleinern und vergrößern zu können. So kann ich ihn in meiner Tasche lassen. Kein Grund, ihn hochschieben zu lassen, wenn ich ihn selbst tragen kann.“ Er steckte ihn zurück in seine Tasche, während er dies sagte. Er wollte sich die letzten Momente der Reise in seinem Sitz entspannten. 

„Das ist… nützlich“, kommentierte Hermione „aber wiegt der nicht zu viel?“

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Es reduziert die Masse, nicht nur die Größe. Aber im Moment hat es einen Federleichtzauber auf sich, sodass es gar nichts wiegt, selbst bei voller Größe.“

„Ich vermute, das war eine Muggelerklärung für einen Zauber“, fragte Neville. 

„Genau“, stimme Harry zu. 

Endlich kam der Zug zum Stillstand und die Drei mischten sich unter die Masse von Erstklässlern, die Hagrid zu sich rief. 

Als sich alle um Hagrid versammelt hatten, führte der riesenhafte Wildhüter sie hinunter zum See. Er führte sie zu der Stelle, von der aus sie Hogwarts sehen konnten. 

Während die anderen Schüler alle voller Respekt über das wunderschöne Schloss die Luft anhielten, starrte Harry es nur an und presste seine Faust in seine Seite. Ich werde niemals zulassen, dass dich die Mundanes wieder zerstören. Eher sterbe ich, als dich wieder in Trümmern zu sehen, versprach er sich gedanklich. Hogwarts war sein erstes Zuhause gewesen und er würde Millionen von Mundanes töten, um es sicher zu wissen. 

„Nicht mehr als vier in ein Boot!“ rief Hagrid aus, als sie die Boote erreichten. 

Neville sah etwas nervös aus, als er in das Boot stieg. Er setzte sich schnell und griff eilig nach einer Bootswand. Auf Hermiones und Harrys besorgten Blick wisperte er: „Ich kann nicht schwimmen.“ 

Hermione runzelte die Stirn darüber, aber Harry zuckte die Acheln: „Ich kann es auch nicht. Aber dafür kann ich mit anderem Dingen umgehen.“ 

Neville verschluckte sich an seinem Lachen und sein Griff lockerte sich, als eine vierte Person in ihr Boot kam. „Lillian Moon“, stellte sie sich wispernd vor, während zeitgleich Hagrid den Booten befahl sich zu bewegen. 

„Hermione Granger“, erwiderte Hermione, die eine Hand ausstreckte. 

Lillian blickte etwas unsicher über den Muggelnamen, aber schüttelte die angebotene Hand. 

„Neville Longbottom“, sagte Neville, während er die Bootswand losließ, da das Boot sich nun durch seine ihm eigene Magie bewegte. 

„Harry“, verkündete Harry als Lillian sich an ihn zuwandte. „Du weißt, Neville, wenn du hinaus fällst, wird dich der Riesenkraken retten. 

Nevilles Augen weiteten sich im Angesicht des Schreckens. „Riesenkraken.“ 

Hermione rief verärgert: „Harry!“

Achselzuckend sagte Harry: „Wird er. Er mag den Geschmack von Schülern nicht. Zu zäh.“

Hermione schlug Harrys Arm sanft, weil Neville noch blasser wurde. „Hör damit auf!“

Lillian schnaubte. „Ich mag dich, Harry“, entschied sie. „Besitzt du auch einen Nachnamen?“

„Ich bevorzuge es mysteriös zu bleiben, so lange wie möglich“, erwiderte Harry mit glänzenden Augen. „Außerdem, du erfährst ihn während der Auswahl.“ 

Hermione rollte mit den Augen und half Neville aus dem Boot, als sie das Dock erreichten. „Da, Festland!“ 

Harry sprang neben Neville und legte einen Arm über dessen Schulter. „Nach dieser Fahrt sollte die Auswahl ein Klacks sein, eh?“

„Ich spreche im Moment nicht mehr mit dir“, murrte Neville. „Als nächstes sagst du, wir müssen gegen einen Troll oder so etwas kämpfen, um eingeteilt zu werden.“ 

„Das wäre etwas zu blutig für uns Erstklässler“, versicherte Harry ihm mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck. „Damit warten sie bis Halloween.“ 

„Einfach ignorieren“, hisste Hermione während Lillian hinter ihnen kicherte. 

Hagrid händigte sie an die strengblickende McGonagall aus, die sie in den Warteraum führte, um ihre Rede zu halten. Als sie gegangen war, begannen die Schüler zu tuscheln, was die Einteilung beinhalten würde. 

Harry lehnte sich gegen eine Wand und schaute seinen Jahrgangsgenossen zu. Hermione und Neville hatten sich etwas von ihm entfernt während des Weges von den Docks, aber so war es wahrscheinlich das Beste. Sich wieder mit ihnen anzufreunden und zu wissen, dass sie ihn hassen würden, für die Morde die er begehen würde, würde ihn nur noch mehr verletzen. 

Lillian hingegen lehnte an der Wand neben ihm. „Ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden, ob du die kleinen Huff’n’duffs magst, oder ob du es nur genießt, sie zu ängstigen.“ 

„Neville ist ein gutes Kind“, murmelte Harry. „Und er macht einen exzellenten Gryffindor, angenommen, er überwindet seine Selbstzweifel. Ich hoffe, er und Hermione werden Freunde, sie sind gut für einander.“ 

Lillian blickte ihn schief an. „Du bist seltsam“, entschied sie. „Bevorzugst du ein bestimmtes Haus? Und bitte, sag‘ nicht Gryffindor.“ 

Harry lächelte darüber. „Ravenclaw. Ich mag es, Wissen anzusammeln, also sollte ich in Ravenclaw enden. Wenn nicht…“, er zuckte die Schultern „wahrscheinlich Slytherin.“

Lillian nickte. „Dann werden wir zusammen Schlangen sein. Das ist gut, da ich dich mag.“ 

Harry grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir können nichts tun, als abzuwarten und zu sehen.“

McGonagall kam zurück und verscheuchte die Geister, der einige erschreckt hatte. Dann führte sie sie in die Große Halle. Irgendwo vor ihnen hörte Harry, wie Hermione Neville die Geschichte der Decke erzählte, weshalb er erfreut lächelte. Neben ihm rollte Lillian mit den Augen und murmelte: „Ravenclaws.“

Sobald sie alle vor dem Sprechenden Hut standen, begann dieser zu singen. Als er fertig war, begann McGonagall die Schüler aufzurufen, damit sie einsortiert werden konnten. 

Als Hermione und Neville beide nach Gryffindor kamen, applaudierte er für sie und lächelte sie an, als sie an ihm vorbei gingen. Ebenso klatschte er für Lillian, als sie hocherhobenen Hauptes ihren Weg nach Slytherin ging. Jeder ging in dasselbe Haus, wie er sich erinnern konnte, in dass sie gegangen waren. Einzig er würde das Muster brechen. 

„Potter, Harry!“

Während die Halle in Getuschel ausbrach, schritt Harry zum Hut. Über einige von ihnen musste er sich das Lachen verbeißen und er war froh, als der Hut über seine Augen glitt und ihn von der Halle ausschloss. 

´Gut, gut, was haben wir hier? Oh. Oh my!´

´Ollivander sagte genau dasselbe, als er mich traf´, kommentierte Harry trocken. ´Ihr zwei seit nicht zufällig Freunde, oder?´

´Du hattest ein sehr schweres Leben, Mr. Potter´, sagte der Hut und es klang tieftraurig. 

Harry wünschte, er könnte wegblicken, er wusste sehr genau, welchen Horror der Hut in seinem Kopf sehen würde. Nur Okklumentik hielt seine Erinnerungen davon ab, ihn in Alpträumen zu jagen. ´Es ist hart, sicher, aber ich bin zurückgekommen, um es besser zu machen. Dieses Mal werde ich jeden retten.´ 

´Du kannst nicht alle retten´, sagte der Hut sanft. ´Einige werden sterben. Das ist die Natur des Krieges. Das ist die Natur des Weges, den du zu gehen wünscht. Leute werden sterben, das Einzige was du änderst, ist wer schneller sterben wird´. 

´Am Ende, kommt es auf Dasselbe heraus´.

´Nein, das tut es nicht´, seufzte der Hut. ´Es bedeutet nichts. Du hast schon vor langer Zeit deinen Weg gewählt. Gehe ihn, wenn es dein Wille ist, aber verliere dich nicht selbst auf diesem Wege, Harry Potter. Die Zaubererwelt wird niemals überleben, wenn du es tust´. Nachdem dies gesagt war, lenkte der Hut seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Halle zu und rief: „RAVENCLAW!“ 

Harry gab den Hut zurück an McGonagall und schritt stumm zum Tisch der Adler, während diese für ihn Beifall klatschten. In seinen Gedanken waren immer noch die Worte des Hutes, aber er schaffte es lange genug aus seinen Gedanken wieder ins Jetzt zu kommen, um zu sehen, das Hermione und Neville ihn beide anlächelten, genauso wie Lillian am Slytherintisch. 

Das Essen war eine genauso laute Sache, wie er sich erinnerte, selbst unter den ruhigeren Adlern. Nachdem ihn die erste Person über die Nacht, in der er die Narbe erhalten hatte angesprochen hatte und er diese mit seinem wütendsten Blick bedacht hatte, wobei er diesem seine Kraft hatte spüren lassen, wagte es niemand mehr ihn zu belästigen. Stattdessen wanden sich die Gespräche der Schüler, Frage über ihre Professoren und Klassen zu. Sie waren alle so aufgeregt Neues zu lernen und Harry fand sich gegen seinen Willen selbst in eine Diskussion gezogen. Für ihn würde dieses Jahr nicht viel neu sein, aber Harry konnte ihre Aufregung verstehen und er wurde ohne dass er sich helfen konnte, damit angesteckt. 

Nach Dumbledores Rede führten die Ravenclawvertrauensschüler die Erstklässler in ihren Turm und erklärten ihnen die Rätsel, die sie jedes Mal beantworten müssten, um Zutritt zu erlangen. Harry machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz, sich innerhalb der nächsten Tage über Rätsel schlau zu machen, oder immer mit mindestens mit einem anderen Ravenclaw zu gehen. 

Sobald sie alle sich alle in ihren Himmelbetten eingerichtet hatten und seine fünf Zimmergenossen eingeschlafen waren, lehnte sich Harry in die Kissen zurück und versank in Gedanken. Der Hut hatte ihn gewarnt, sich selbst nicht zu verlieren. Mit all dem Wissen, in seinem Kopf und all diesen Morden, die er in so kurzer Zeit begangen hatte, war es nicht schwer zu sehen, wieso er dies erwähnt hatte. Und so verbrachte Harry die Nacht mit dem Organisieren seine Gedanken in ein neues Klassifikationssystem, sicherstellend, wer er - der Junge mit den großen, leuchtenden Augen, voller Neugierde und Abendeuterlust, dessen beide beste Freude der Jüngste einer rothaarigen Familie war und das klügste Mädchen der Schule –nicht unter den vielen Toten und dem enormen Wissen vergraben wurde. Weil diesen Jungen ´nur Harry´, sich nicht um Wissen nicht gekümmerte und er den Tod nicht kannte. Er wollte nur Akzeptanz und Liebe. 

Dies war der Junge, den Harry schwor, niemals zu vergessen. 

-0-

Die ersten Monate vergingen schneller, als Harry erwartet hatte. Der Unterricht war langweilig, lediglich die wöchentlichen Streitereien mit Snapes versprachen Abwechslung. Der Hausvorstand von Slytherin konnte Niemanden wirklich etwas gönnen und ernsthaft, solange Snape seine Mutter aus dem Spiel ließ, konnte er Stänkern so viel er wollte. Harry hatte begonnen ein Notizbuch zu führen, über die Beleidigungen, die Snape benutzte. Er hoffte, sie gegenüber Leuten in der Zukunft benutzen zu können. 

Harry nahm sich die Zeit seine Klassenkammeranden kennenzulernen, da er niemals viel mit den Ravenclaws in seinem alten Leben zu tun gehabt hatte, außer Luna. Gut, Padma war Parvatis Schwester und Rons Winterball-Date und Terry, Michael und Anthony waren alle Mitglieder der DA, aber das waren sechs Ravenclaws, von denen er kaum die Namen kannte. 

Über Terry Boot wusste er nun, dass er einen älteren Bruder hatte, der Mundane war. Er war genauso wie Petunia zu Lily, als diese an Hogwarts angenommen worden war. Terrys Bruder hatte hoffnungsvoll an Dumbledore geschrieben und nachdem er eine negative Antwort erhalten hatte, entschieden, seinen Ärger an seinem jüngeren Bruder auszulassen. Da Terrys Bruder in einem Footballteam war, trug Terry oftmals Quetschungen und blaue Flecken davon. Terry war in Gegenwart seiner Zimmerkammeraden sehr nervös, bis alle Verletzungen geheilt waren. Harry hatte dies in der zweiten Woche mitbekommen, weil er in der Vergangenheit Terrys Position inne gehabt hatte und er bot ihm Heilsalbe aus seinem Koffer an. Beinahe sofort war Terry sein bester Freund. 

Michael Corner und Anthony Goldstein waren beides Halbblüter und Einzelkinder. Ihre Mütter waren beide magisch, während ihre Väter Mundane waren. Anthonys Vater hatte sie, warum auch immer, verlassen als er drei war. Vermutlich weil er nicht in der Lage war mit Anthonys stabloser Magie umzugehen. Michaels Vater war ihnen treu geblieben und einer von Michaels größten Befürwortern geworden. 

Stephen Cornfoot war ein Reinblut mit nur einer Mutter. Sein Vater wurde am Ende des Kriegs verdächtigt ein Todesser zu sein und wurde ohne Verhandlung nach Azkaban geschickt, genau wie Sirius. Sein Vater hatte drei Jahre damit verschwendet auszubrechen und war dann im Meer ertrunken. Stephen kannte ihn nur von den wenigen Bildern, die seine Mutter hatte. Er hegte einen großen Groll gegen das Ministerium und gelegentlich kritzelte er Bilder unter seine Notizen. Beispielsweise von brennenden Gebäuden oder einem Mann mit einem Bowler Hut, der am Marterpfahl massakriert wurde. (Harry hatte ihn nach einer Kopie gefragte und Stephen hatte ihm schmunzelnd eine Skizze angefertigt. Harry hatte sie über seinem Tisch im Turm gehängt.) (AdÜ/ ein Bowler, zum besseren Verständnis, ist eine Melone. Also ein altmodischer runder Hut, wie Bsp. Dr. John Watson ihn zu tragen pflegte)

Kevin Entwhistle war wie sich herausstellte Muggelgeboren. Seine Eltern hatte nicht gewollt, dass er nach Hogwarts ging, aber er hatte gebettelt und entschieden, mehr zu lernen als ihm in einer normalen Mundane-Schule hätte beigebracht werden können. Wenn er es nicht schaffte, zumindest ein E zu bekommen in all seinen Fächern, würde er nächstes Jahr nicht wiederkommen. Als die Ravenclaws von diesem Ultimatum erfahren hatten, hatte sie geschworen Kevin zu helfen, dass er bestand, egal was kommen sollte. 

Mandy Brocklehurst war ein Halbblut ohne jegliche tragische Geschichte. Ihr Vater war ein Ravenclaw und ihre Mutter eine Hufflepuff. Beide waren gute Schüler gewesen und ihre Mutter war, nach jahrelangen Versuchen, endlich mit einem zweiten Kind schwanger geworden. Mandy war etwas traurig gewesen, die Geburt ihres neuen Bruders zu verpassen, aber sie freute sich darauf, dem Kind in den Ferien alles über Hogwarts zu erzählen. 

Morag MacDougal war ein Reinblut mit schwarzmagisch veranlagter Familie. Sie vermied grundsätzlich den Rest der Ravenclaws und wählte stattdessen die Gesellschaft von Slytherins, wenn sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte. Harry hatte versucht mit ihr zu sprechen, drei Mal, bevor sie ihn schließlich still gehext hatte und davongestürmt war, um die Nacht bei ihrer Cousine in Slytherin zu verbringen. Harry war über ihre Reaktion mehr amüsiert als über alles andere, aber er entschloss, dass es das Beste war, sie einfach zu ignorieren, anstatt sie sich zum Feind zu machen. 

Padma Patil war die Stillere der beiden Zwillinge und wurde oft von ihren Eltern vergessen. Sie gab ihren Eltern nicht die Schuld daran, dass sie sie ignorierten. Sie bevorzugte die Stille, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester. Sie war auch die weniger feminine der Beiden und bevorzugte Mundanehosen vor Roben oder Shirts. Sie gab oft ihr Taschengeld für Hosen aus, während ihre Schwester sich ein neues Kleid heraussuchte oder Roben, in allen Nuancen von Pink, die sie finden konnte. 

Li Su war ein Halbblut aus China, wo sie gelebte hatte, bis sich acht war. Ihre Mutter wurde bei einem Aufstand getötet und ihr Vater hatte beschlossen, sie außer Landes nach Britannien zu schaffen, wo er den Großteil seines eigenen Lebens verbracht hatte. Für Li war dies eine große Veränderung und sie hatte noch immer Probleme mit der Sprache und sich in die Gruppe einzufügen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er eine Sprache erlernte, ohne eine Seele zu verschlingen und es war harte Arbeit, aber es machte viel Spaß. Und während Li ihm Mandarin beibrachte, brachte Harry ihr English bei und half ihr mit den Hausaufgaben. 

Lisa Turpin, die Letzte der Ravenclaw-Erstklässlern war in einem Muggelwaisenhaus aufgewachsen, bis sie von einem älteren Muggel-Ehepaar adoptiert wurde, als sie sieben war. Sie mochte ihre Adoptiveltern sehr, aber die Zeit im Waisenhaus hatte Narben in ihrer Psyche hinterlassen. Genau wie ein mundanes Waisenhaus einst Tom Riddle’s Psyche verdreht hat. Jedoch war Lisa nicht so verdreht, wie Tom es gewesen war, aber ihr fiel es schwer zu lächeln und sie schreckte gelegentlich vor jeder erdenklichen Gewalt zurück. Harry und Terry, die Beide aus Semi-Gewalttätigen Haushalten kamen, arbeiteten zusammen daran, sie gegen über etwas anderen als ihre Bücher zu öffnen. 

Alle Dinge berücksichtigend mochte Harry seine neuen Jahrgangsgenossen, aber am Engsten war er mit Terry und Li und diese machten eine Separation von seinen alten Gryffindorfreunden sehr viel einfacher. Er dachte nicht einmal viel an Hermione und Neville außer bei dem vereinzelten Winken in die Große Halle oder in einer gelegentlichen Partnerarbeit in einer ihrer gemeinsamen Unterrichtstunden. Er war ebenso distanziert mit Lillian, aber da er sie mir im Boot getroffen hatten, kümmerte es ihn nicht weiter. 

Das Einzige was ihn daran belastete, dass sie nicht viel Zeit mit den Gryffindors verbrachte, war das er so keine Möglichkeit hatte, um Krätze zu fangen. Ron wusste kaum, dass er existierte geschweigenden das er daran dachte, dass Harry es in Erwägung zog, mit ihm zu sprechen. Harry mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass ihn das von Sirius Befreiung fernhalten würde, aber sein Pate war bereits seit 10 Jahren in Azkaban. Einige weitere Monate würden da nicht mehr viel ausmachen. (Und wenn ihm das erneute Erleben seiner Kindheit etwas gelehrt hatte, dann Geduld.)

Das einzig Andere, über das Harry sich noch den Kopf zerbrach war Quirrell. Obwohl es stimmte, dass er dieselben grundlegenden Ziele hatte wie Voldemort, wusste er nicht, ob der Dunkle Lord jemals einer Allianz zustimmen würde. Wahrscheinlicher war, dass Voldemort Harrys Unterwerfung fordern würde, wobei Harry eher sterben würde, als zuzustimmen. Nicht zu erwähnen, das Harry nicht wusste, wie er an den Dunklen Lord herantreten sollte, um dies alles zu besprechen. 

-0-

Als Harry am Halloweenmorgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich ungewöhnlich sprunghaft. Oder auch nicht so ungewöhnlich, wenn man alle Fakten in Betracht zog. Halloween war schon immer ein verfluchter Tag für ihn gewesen, egal welches Leben er lebte. Zu ihm als Erwachsener, war immer etwas schlechtes am 31. Oktober geschehen – ein Krimineller floh vor ihnen, nach einem langen Fall, ein weiterer Freund starb durch die Hände der Mundanes, das Hogwarts-Massaker – und bei den Dursleys führte sich der Trend fort – gegen einen Schrank rennen oder sich den Arm brechend, während er auf Mundanejagt war. 

Harry wusste ahnte bereits, was an diesem Halloween passieren würde, aber er war sich nicht sicher, wie sehr es seinem vergangenen Leben ähneln würde. Ron schien sich mit Seamus und Dean angefreundet zu haben, da Harry nicht in Nähe gewesen war und sie verachteten Hermione zweifelsfrei, aber die geniale Hexe hatte einen Freund in Neville, nachdem sie im Zug über Süßigkeiten ein Band geknüpft hatten. Aber noch wichtiger war, dass Hermione etwas weniger besserwisserisch war, als Harry sich erinnern konnte. Er war sich allerdings ganz nicht sicher, ob das an seinem Erinnerungsvermögen lag oder ob sie tatsächlich etwas lockerer war. 

In jeden Fall, freute sich Harry nicht sehr auf den Tag, egal was er bringen würde. Aber er quälte sich seinem Bett und zog sich um, wie ein guter Schüler, dann wartete er im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Li und Terry, die es Beide bevorzugten, etwas länger zu schlafen. 

Als seine beiden Freunde endlich zu ihm stießen, gingen sie zusammen in die Große Halle. Auf dem Weg dorthin warfen Li und Terry Harry immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu. Er nahm an, dass er etwas stiller als gewöhnlich war, aber daran konnte er nicht wirklich was ändern. 

Der Tag war so langweilig wie immer, aber Harry behielt Hermione immer im Auge, mit der Absicht, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie das Fest nicht verpasste. Aber Hermione rannte nicht wegen etwas weinend weg, das Ron zu ihr sagte und Harry entspannte sich etwas. Da würde trotzdem ein Troll herumrennen, aber die Lehrer konnten damit fertig werden und Snape war mehr als nur fähig, Quirrells Versuch den Stein zu bekommen, zu stoppen. 

Jetzt gab es eine Idee wie er an Voldemorts herantreten konnte. Dieser Bastard wollte den Stein der Weisen und Harry wusste, wie er an den Fallen vorbeikommen würde – obwohl er kleines Problem mit dem Schachbrett haben könnte. Vielleicht konnte er den Stein hohlen und ihn dann Voldemort anbieten, als Handel für eine Allianz? Oder nur für einen Handel, um Voldemort Versuchen zu stoppen ihn zu töten. Darüber musste er nochmal nachdenken. 

Er würde auch bis nach Weihnachten warten müssen. Es würde fiel einfacher sein, mit den Umhang und Dumbledore musste erst den Spiegel an seinen Platz stellen. 

Jedoch hielt seine Geduld nur noch eine gewisse Zeit lang. 

Das Fest war verlief genauso, wie er sich erinnerte. Augenblicke nachdem das Essen serviert wurde, rannte Quirrell herein, schrie etwas über einen Troll und gab vor in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Während die Schüler in Panik ausbrachen, beobachtete Harry den Gryffindortisch, um festzustellen, Hermione und Neville da waren –waren wie– dann suchte er mit flüchtigen Blick nach seinen Klassenkammraden, um sicherzugehen, dass alle da waren. Morag war es nicht, aber er machte sie bei den Slytherins aus, wo sie neben ihrer Cousine, Tracy Davis saß. 

Dumbledore bat um Ruhe, aber Harry hatte gerade bemerkt, dass etwas nicht richtig war: Lillian fehlte. 

Als sich die Schüler erhoben, schlüpfte Harry zu Morag, die sich gerade von Tracy verabschiedete und fragte: „Wo ist Lillian Moon?“

Tracey und Morag grinsten ihn spöttisch an, aber Millicent Bulstrode tippte ihn auf die Schulter und sagte: „Sie bekam eine Strafarbeit von Filch, weil sie vor zwei Tagen, nach Kräuterkunde eine Schlammspur hinterlassen hat. Er legte die Strafarbeit auf Heute, so dass sie das Fest verpassen würde.“ 

„Bloody Squib“, murmelte Harry und schenkte Millicent ein seltsames Lächeln „Danke. Wenn ich sie auf meinem Weg in den Turm sehe, werde ich sie aufsammeln, bevor die Suchaktion startet".

Millicent nickte und sie trennten sich. Harry folgte Morag dorthin zurück, wo ihre Hauskammeraden zusammengerufen wurden. „Das sind dann alle“, sagte der Vertrauensschüler. „Okay, lasst uns gehen.“

Als sie sich innerhalb des Schlosses bewegten und die Treppen zum Turm hocheilten, zauberte Harry leise zeige dich, um Lillian zu finden. Dieser weiß ihn in Richtung des Trophäenraums, der unangenehm nahe zu dem Ort war, wo sich in seinem letzten Leben der Troll befunden hatte. Ein weiteres zeige dich sagte ihm, dass der Troll wieder in dieser Gegend war. Wenn Lillian irgendeinen Laut machen würde, würde der Troll kommen und nachschauen. Bloody Hell. 

Harry berührte Lis Schulter. „Heb mir was zu essen auf“, bat er sie, dann schlich er sich von der Gruppe und desillusionierte sich stumm im Gehen. Selbst wenn Li einen Alarm auslösen würde, würden sie ihn nicht finden. 

Der Trip zum Pokalzimmer war dankbarer Weise kurz und Harry löste seine Desillusion erst kurz bevor er den Raum betrat. Lillian summte vor sich hin, während sie die Pokale polierte und dabei verärgert drein blickte. 

„Lillian!", hisste Harry. 

Das Slytherinmädchen blickte auf und blinzelte ihn an. „Harry?“, fragte sie, nicht darauf achtend, leise zu sein. „Was tust du denn hier? Solltest du nicht bei dem Fest sein?“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sie haben uns in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume geschickt, weil ein Troll durchs Schloss irrt. Komm mit!“ 

„Ein Troll“ wieder holte Lillian, während sie vorsichtig den Pokal zurück stellte und ihr Poliertuch zurück in den Eimer zu ihren Füßen warf. 

Harry fühlte sich selbst erbleichen, als der Troll zur anderen Türe hereinhumpelte. Er sah dumm und wütend aus. Er erblickte Lillian, die gerade erst begann sich auf Harry zuzubewegen und seine Augen leuchteten auf. 

Shit! Ein Zauber, der ihn niederstreckt? Nichts, was ein Erstklässler wissen könnte. Super Geschwindigkeit? Super Stark? Haben Trolle Seelen? Warte! Harry konzentrierte sich und lies seine gesamte Kraft auf den Troll einzuwirken, hoffend, gegen jegliche Hoffnung, dass der Troll Furcht fühlen konnte. 

Harry hatte Glück. Der Troll stöhnte laut auf und krümmte sich, fasste sich an den Kopf und schlug sich dabei als konsequent mit seiner Keule KO. 

Lillian drehte sich bei diesem Stöhnen um und wimmerte verängstigt, als ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben und sie auf dem Boden sank. „Oh Merlin. Oh, lieber Merlin…“ wisperte sie. 

Harry beeilte sich zu ihr zu kommen und kniete sich neben sie. „Hey, es ist OK. Er ist weg und hat sich selbst KO geschlagen, siehst du? Dummer Troll“.

Lillian lachte gezwungen auf. „Ja, ich glaube, das hat er.“ Sie hob eine Hand und bedeckte damit ihr Gesicht. „Oh, Merlin…“

Plötzlich konnte man sich schnell nähernde Schritte hören und McGonagall, Snape und Quirrell erschienen im Türrahmen. Wie zuvor wimmerte Quirrell und musste sich setzen, als er den Troll erblickte, aber Snape und McGonagall schienen bereits sein zu töten. 

„Was macht ihr zwei hier?“, forderte McGonagall zu wissen. „Ihr solltet in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein!“ 

Lillian war nicht in der Verfassung zu antworten, da sie immer noch unter Schock stand, also wandte sich Harry mit emotionslosem Gesicht an die Professoren. „Mr Filch hat Lillian für eine Strafarbeit hier hergeschickt und so konnte sie nicht am Fest teilnehmen. Ich kam her um sie zurück in den Ravenclaw Turm zu bringen, bis das Schloss wieder frei gegeben werden würde.“ 

„Und hast nicht daran bedacht, es einfach einem Professoren zu sagen, Potter?“, fragte Snape, der seine Lippen missbilligend verzog. „Oder denkst du, das du stehst über solchen Dingen?“ 

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und erwiderte: „Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass es die Aufgabe der Professoren ist, die Übersicht darüber zu behalten, wann ihre Schüler Nachsitzens müssen, Sir. Ich hätte es Ihnen nicht erzählen müssen, da Ihr Wissen musstet, dass hier ein Schüler war. Aber Ihr schient vielmehr darüber besorgt zu sein, den Troll zu ergreifen, als über dein einen unwissenden Schüler im Pokalzimmer. Ich fand, dass irgendjemand sie warnen sollte.“

Snapes Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut und er sah aus, als würde er bereit sich auf Harry zu stürzen wegen dieser implizierten Beleidigung. Aber McGonagall schritt ein, bevor er es tun konnte. „Sehr gut, Mr Potter. Fünf Punkte für Ravenclaw, dafür das sie an einen Mitschüler in Gefahr gedacht haben. Nun solltet ihr zwei zurück in eure Türme gehen.“ 

Harry nickte und berührte Lillians Schulter. „Kannst du stehen“, murmelte er. 

Lillian nickte. „Ich glaub schon“.

Sie standen zusammen auf, Harry positionierte sich um sie aufzufangen, sollte sie fallen. Sie war immer noch etwas zittrig, aber sie war in der Lage selbst zu gehen, also gingen die Beiden an ihren Professoren vorbei und schritten zu den Treppen. 

„Danke“, sagte Lillian als sie sich trennten. „Du, ähm… du hast mir das Leben gerettet.“

Harry verzog das Gesicht; er hasste Lebensschulden. „Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber. Ich tat, was jeder getan hätten.“

Lillian lächelte traurig. „Nicht jeder in Slytherin.“

„Gut, dann nehme ich an, ist es gut das ich kein Slytherin bin“, erwiderte Harry. 

„Ja, glaube ich auch.“ Das Mädchen neigte ihren Kopf und begann die Treppen in die Kerker hinunter zu gehen. 

Harry rieb sich müde über seine Augen und verschob seine Brille dabei. Er musste wirklich dieses ´Leute retten Ding´ in den Griff bekommen. 

-0-

Endlich kamen die Weihnachtsferien und Harry war der einzige Ravenclawerstklässler, der in Hogwarts blieb. Er hatte ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen nach Hause zugehen, nur um seine Verwandten zu ärgern, hatte letzten Endes dagegen entschieden. Er war sehr wohl in der Lage sich in Hogwarts zu amüsieren und hier gab es eine Menge Dinge die er tun musste. Wie z.B. Wurmschwanz fangen oder in den Spiegel Nerhegeb zu blicken. 

Wie an seinem ersten Weihnachten, ging er in Vorfreude auf den nächsten Tag ins Bett, aber dieses Mal erwartete er eigentlich Geschenke, selbst wenn es nur sein Umhang war. Als er am Weihnachtsmorgen erwachte, war er sehr erfreut über den Haufen von Geschenken am Ende seines Bettes, der das Häufchen, das er in seinem letzten Leben bekommen hatte, weit in den Schatten stellte. 

Von Dumbledore bekam er den erwarteten Tarnumhang und die Dursleys hatten ihm ein ganzes Pfund geschickt, anstelle der fünfzig Pence von damals. Eindeutig hatte er sie genug geängstigt, dass sie tatsächlich versuchten auf seiner guten Seite zu bleiben. Vielleicht schickte er ihnen nächstes Jahr eine Galleone. (Das würde Vernon richtig niederreißen.) 

Alle seine Ravenclaw-Jahrgangskollegen, ausgenommen Morag, hatten ihm etwas geschenkt, da sie alle zugestimmt hatten, einander etwas Kleines zu schenken. (Harry hatte für die meisten Süßigkeiten besorgt, aber Li hatte er ein Englischwörterbuch geschenkt und Terry einige Streiche, die man sicher an Mundanes anwenden konnte.) Die meisten seiner Jahrganskollegen hatten denselben Weg eingeschlagen und hatten ihm verschiedene Schokoladenkonfekte geschenkte, einige Mundane, einige magisch. Terry hatte ihm ein Mundane-Geschichtsbuch besorgt, Li hatte ihm ein Buch über Chinesische Magie und Stephen eine ganze Kollage von verschiedenen Ministeriumsmitarbeitern, die am Strang hingen oder brannten geschenkt. Wobei Harry sich erst auslachen musste, ehe er es neben die Kopie von Fudge hängen konnte. 

Er war überrascht darüber, Geschenke von Jemand außerhalb seines Hauses bekommen zu haben, da er nicht viel Zeit mit Hermione, Neville oder Lillian verbracht hatte, außerhalb der Klasse oder den Treffen in der Bibliothek. Hermione hatte ihm einige Schokoladenfrösche und Zahnseide geschenkt, worüber Harry lachen musste. Neville schickte ihm blättrige Pflanzen, die keine bestimmte magische Fähigkeit hatten, die sich aber als schwer zu töten herausstellen würde. (Soweit Neville betraf, sollte jeder etwas Grünes in seinem Zimmer haben.) Lillian schenkte ihm eine zarte Glaslilie, die er ehrfurchtsvoll einige Minute anstarrte, bevor er sie sanft auf sein Nachtschränkchen legte. 

Nachdem all seine Geschenkte an ihrem richtigen Platz waren – die Bücher in seinem Bücherregal, das Pfund in seinen Geldbeutel, der Umhang im sichersten Fach seines Koffers und die Süßigkeiten in eine Schublade –holte er eine Tagesrobe und seine Schuhe und schlurfte hinunter zum Frühstück. 

Nach dem Frühstück schien der Tag ziemlich langweilig zu werden, ohne jemanden mit dem er rumalbern konnte. Also holte sich Harry eines seiner neuen Bücher und verkrümelte sich in einer Ecke der Großen Halle, in der einige andere Schüler Schach oder Karten spielten, während sie auf das Essen warteten. Als dann das Essen serviert wurde, schloss er sich dem Tisch an und zog lachend mit seinen Mitschülern, die um ihn herum waren, an einigen Knallbonbons. 

Nach dem Essen, zauberte Harry seine Beute aus den Knallbonbons und sein Buch zurück in sein Zimmer, desillusionierte sich und verfolgte dann die Weasleys zurück nach Gryffindor. Als die Gruppe hinaus in den Schnee ging, so wie letztes Mal, würde Wurmschwanz im Turm zurückbleiben und Harry konnte ihn schnappen. 

In der Tat, nachdem sie ihre Geschenke in ihren Raum geworfen hatten, sammelten Fred und George Percy und Ron ein und forderten diese zu einer Schneeballschlacht heraus, wobei sei Nein nicht als Antwort gelten ließen. Nach dem die vier gegangen waren, schlich sich Harry hoch in den Erstklässler-Schlafsaal und lächelte grimmig auf Wurmschwanz hinunter, der sich auf Rons Kissen ein Nickerchen gönnte. 

„Imperio“, wisperte Harry, der entschieden hatte, dass das die einfachste Möglichkeit war mit der Ratte umzugehen. 

Nachdem Peter seine Befehle empfangen hatte – ins Aurorenbüro zu gehen und vor diesen zu transformieren – und unterwegs war, diese auszuführen, begann Harry den Rückweg aus dem Turm. 

Gerade als Harry die Tür erreichte hatte, erinnerte er sich an die Karte des Rumtreibers. Die Zwillinge besaßen sie und sein Leben würde eine Million Mal leichter sein, mit ihr in seinen Händen. Technisch gesehen gehörte sie ihm, da sein Vater und sein Pate zwei ihrer Erschaffer waren. Aber wollte er sie jetzt stehlen oder versuchen, die Zwillinge dazu zu überreden, sie ihm irgendwann in ferner Zukunft mal geben?

Wem mache ich etwas vor? Harry rollte mit den Augen und stürmte zurück zur Treppe, die zu den Quartieren des 3. Jahrganges führte. Nach etwa zwanzig Entdeckungszauber und drei Streichzauber, die er von der Tür genommen hatte, fühlte Harry sich schließlich sicher genug, gefahrlos die Türe zu öffnen. Als sich nichts rührte, schickte er noch einige Entdeckungszauber auf den Boden, nur für den Fall der Fälle. Es schadete nie paranoid zu sein, besonders wenn es sich um die Weasley Zwillinge handelte. 

Ein Enthüllungszauber brachte ihn zu Freds Koffer – gut, zu dem Koffer mit Freds Namen drauf – und er fand zwei weitere Zauber auf ihm, die er löste, bevor er ihn öffnete. Die Karte lugte unter ein paar dreckigen Hosen hervor und Harry seufzte bevor er sie sorgfältig entfernte. Ein plötzlicher genialer Einfall ließ ihn ein Stück Papier zurücklassen, an Stelle der Karte, auf dem ein Dank der nächsten Generation von Rumtreibern stand. 

Die Karte sicher in seiner Tasche, legte Harry wieder alle Zauber auf den Koffer, die Tür und den Raum, dann glitt er unter das Bett und benutzte einen Schatten, der ihn zurück in seinen eigenen leeren Schlafsaal brachte. Erst mal sicher, legte er seinen Kopf wieder auf den Boden und lachte still in sich hinein. Das war schon fast zu einfach gewesen. 

Unter seinem Bett hervorkriechend, zog Harry die Karte heraus und berührte sie mit seinem Zauberstab. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin.“ 

Linien breiteten sich über das Papier von dem Punkt aus, an dem sein Zauberstab die Karte berührte und bis das ganze Schloss zu sehen war. Die Weasleys kehrten gerade von ihrer Schneeballschlacht zurück weshalb er froh war, das er mit Hilfe der Schatten zurückgekehrt war, anstatt zu laufen. Er blickte flüchtig über die Karte, grinsend, als er verschiedene Professoren und Schüler sah. Er lächelte breit als er Quirrell fand, der als ´Tom Riddle´ durch die Gegend zu wandeln schien. Und er fand ´Peter Pettigrew´ im Geheimtunnel, der im Honigtopf endet. 

Die Karte zeigte ebenso den mysteriösen dritten Stock und dessen Fallen. Fluffy stand Wache am Eingang und der Name des Trolls schien anscheinend ´Bimboble´ zu heisen. 

Harry blickte weiterhin auf die Karte, bis Peter von ihr Verschwand, dann deaktivierte er sie und legte sie in seinen Koffer, zu seinem Umhang. Anschließend zog er ein Buch hervor und begann zu lesen bis es Teatime war. 

Nach dem Tee, während jeder in sein Bett plumpste, holte Harry seinen Umhang heraus und nachdem er kontrolliert hatte, das Dumbledore tatsächlich im Raum auf ihn warten würde, in dem der Spiegel Nerhegeb stand, zog er seinen Umhang über und schlüpfte durch die Räume, zu einem geeigneten Startpunkt. 

Harry war tatsächlich etwas besorgt über das, was er im Spiegel sehen könnte. Schließlich hatte er einst Alles gehabt – eine Familie, seinen Traumjob, Frieden – und dann verlor er Alles. Und hier war er nun und versuchte die Welt zu retten vor ihrem Schicksal, von dem sie noch nichts wusste. Was war sein sehnlichster Herzenswunsch? 

Als er schließlich den Raum betrat, hielt er nur knapp aus der Reichweite des Spiegels und wappnete sich. Dann trat er einen Schritt vor und blickte auf. 

Er war nicht im Spiegel zu sehen, aber all seine Freunde aus seinem alten Leben spielten lachend zusammen auf den Wiesen von Hogwarts. Sie wirkten frei und friedlich und Harry entspannte sich. Sein tiefster Herzenswusch war, dass seine Freunde und Familie glücklich waren, selbst wenn er nicht Teil daran hatte. Damit konnte er leben. 

Er griff nach vorne und berührte den Spiegel über Ginnys Körper. „Ich vermisse dich“, wisperte er mit gebrochener Stimme. „Ich werde dich nie vergessen“. 

In einer Ecke fragte sich Albus Dumbledore vage, wen Harry im Spiegel sah. Zu wem sprach der Junge mit solch gebrochener Stimme? Wen kannte er gekannt, den er bereits verloren hatte? Ein Kindheitsfreund vielleicht? 

Albus war nur froh, dass der Junge Liebe kannte, was sonst könnte solch einen Schmerz in die Stimme eines Kindes legen. Er war froh das Harry bei den Dursleys zu lassen ihn nicht in einen weiteren Tom Riddle gewandelt hatte; die Welt würde keine zwei von ihnen überleben. 

-0-

Jede Nacht kontrollierte Harry die Karte, bevor er ins Bett ging, um zu sehen, ob Dumbledore sich im Schloss aufhielt. Wie Voldemort in seinem letzten Leben, wollte Harry sich nicht den Stein hohlen, wenn der Schulleiter im Gebäude war, da er sicher jeden Versuch spüren würde. Jedoch war Harry im Gegensatz zu Voldemort geduldig. Er hatte das ganze Jahr Zeit es zu versuchen und da Peter Pettigrew auf dem Weg war, sich selbst zu stellen, würde Dumbledore noch früh genug das Schloss verlassen. 

In der Nacht, als die anderen Schüler widerkamen, hatte Harry glück. Der Schulleiter hatte nicht am Fest teilgenommen – was einige Leuten bemerkt hatten – und ein Blick auf die Karte zeigte, als er zurück im Turm war, dass er immer noch abwesend war. 

Harry hatte in den vergangenen Tagen seine Erinnerungen von seinem Originalen ersten Jahr durchforstet, besonders die, über das Abenteuer am Ende des Jahres. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er in der Lage war, mithilfe der Schatte in den Raum mit den Zaubertränken zu gelangen, falls er es nicht in den mit dem Spiegel schaffte. 

Als nun seine Mitbewohner endlich eingeschlafen waren, schloss Harry die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes und verschwand in den Schatte um in den Raum mit dem Spiegel zu gelangen. Sobald er erschien, flammten Fackeln auf und erhellten den Raum, was jegliche Schatten verschwinden ließ. „Natürlich“ murmelte Harry augenrollend. Er würde zurück in den Raum mit den Zaubertränke gehen müsse, um hier herauszukomme, was aber kein Problem sein sollte. Harry dachte angestrengt nur daran, den Stein beschützen zu wollen – er war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob der Zauber wirken würde, wenn er nur sein eigenes Leben sichern wollte – und trat dann vor den Spiegel. 

Das Bild im Spiegel flackerte einige Momente zwischen seiner Familie und seinen spielenden Freunden und seiner eigenen Reflektion und schien sich nicht eindeutig für das Eine oder das Andere zu entscheiden. Harry schloss seine Augen und fokussierte sich auf das Bedürfnis zu beschützen. Nicht unbedingt das Bedürfnis den Stein zu beschützen, nur das Bedürfnis irgendetwas zu beschützen. Um die Zukunft zu schützen. 

Die Magie des Raumes wallte auf und Harry streckte eine Hand aus. Etwas legte sich in seinen geöffnete Hand und er lächelte auf den Stein hinab. Er hatte es geschafft. 

Er schlüpfte in den Raum mit den Zaubertränken und glitt unter den Tisch, unter dem der Schatten groß genug war, um ihn zurück in seinen Raum zu bringen. Der Stein wurde im Geheimfach verstaut, zusammen mit der Karte und seine Umhang, dann krabbelte Harry ins Bett, wobei er sich ziemlich tüchtig vorkam. 

-0-

„W-was willst du P-P-Potter“, fragte Quirrell, nachdem der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte und nur noch Harry an seinem Tisch saß. Es war sehr ermüdend gewesen Terry und Li ohne ihn zum Gehen zu bewegen, aber schließlich hatten sie doch zugestimmt. Harry besaß sogar ein Pergament, auf das sie schriftlich ihr Einverständnis kritzelt hatten und das er vorher so verzaubert hatte, das es als eine Art magisch bindender Vertrag galt, wenn eine bestimmte Formulierung verwendet wurde. Vielleicht ein kleines bisschen unfair, aber Harry konnte es sich nicht leisten, dass jemand diese Unterhaltung mitanhörte. 

Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab unter dem Tisch in seine Hand gleiten und legte stummen einen Stille-Zauber über die Türe, blickte zu seinem Professor und sagte: „Ich möchte mit deinem Meister sprechen. Ich habe ein geschäftliches Angebot für ihn.“

Quirrell gab ein nervöses kleines Lachen von sich und wurde eine Spur bleicher. „M-meinen M-M-Meister“, wiederholte er. 

Harry lächelte kalt. „Den auf der Rückseite deines Kopfes“, stimmte er zu. „Ich glaube, er hört auf Lord Voldemort?“

Quirrell öffnete seinen Mund um eine weitere Ausrede zu stottern, aber eine hohe Stimme unter dem Turban sagte: „Du weist von mir, Junge?“

Harry erhob eine Hand, um völlig ungerührt unter seinen Fingernägeln zu pulen. „Natürlich weiß ich von dir. Jedes Mal, wenn Quirrell mir seinen Rücken zukehrt, brennt meine Narbe.“ Eine fette Lüge, da seine Okklumentik-Schilde ihn schützten. „Für eine lange Zeit war ich sehr verwirrt über dieses Phänomen, aber schließlich habe ich die Teile zusammengefügt.“ 

Voldemort stieß ein lautes Gackern aus und sein Wirt zuckte zusammen. „Sehr Ravenclaw von dir“, kommentierte der Dunkle Lord. „Quirrell, lass mich ihn sehen.“

„Master-“ versuchte Quirrell. 

„Jetzt Quirrell“, befahl Voldemort. 

Harry blickte von seinen Nägeln auf als der Verteidigungsprofessor sich langsam in seinem Stuhl drehte und seinen Kopf freilegte. Als er unbedeckt war, schaute Voldemort zu Harry, der dessen Blick furchtlos begegnete. „Harry Potter“, hisste Voldemort, ein dunkles Lächeln zuckte an seinen Lippen. 

„Lord Voldemort“, erwiderte Harry neutral. 

„Du fürchtest mich nicht“, begriff der Dunkle Lord. „Wieso?“

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Du bist ein Parasit, der sich am Hinterkopf meines Verteidigungslehrers eingenistet hat, wieso sollte ich dich fürchten“, erwiderte er. Bevor Voldemort irgendetwas dazu sagen konnte, fügte Harry hinzu: „Jedenfalls, den Schild, den meine Mutter bei ihrem Tode schuf, ist immer noch intakt. Vielleicht könntest du mich verfluchen, aber wenn du versuchst mich zu berühren, wird der Körper deines Wirtes zu Asche zerfallen. Und dann musst du einen anderen armen Tropf finden, indem du lebst.“

Quirrell keuchte überrascht aus Angst oder Furcht, da war sich Harry nicht sicher. Voldemort Augen weiteten sich ob des Jungens, der ihm angrinste. Nach einem Moment des Starrens sagte Voldemort: „Du hast einen Geschäftsvorschlag erwähnt?“

Harry zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Sie versprechen mir, nicht zu versuchen mich zu töten, während ich in Hogwarts immatrikuliere und ich händige den Stein der Weisen aus.“

Quirrell keuchte abermals, als Voldemort hisste: „Was lässt dich glauben, dass ich diesen wertlosen Stein will?“

Harry grinste ihn als Antwort nur an. 

Quirrell wimmerte und Harry konnte Voldemort nur schwach hissen hören: „Du verrätst mich, du wertloser Narr!“ 

Harry erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und Voldemort Aufmerksamkeit war augenblicklich wieder zurück bei ihm, als er seine Schultasche aufhob. „Lass mich wissen, wenn du bereits bist, dem Deal zuzustimmen“, sagte er, während er sich in Richtung Türe drehte. „Ich habe das ganze Jahr Zeit.“

Voldemort hisste zornig: „Setzte dich wieder hin, Junge!“

Harry blickte flüchtig über seine Schulter. „Oh, bist du jetzt fertig mit dem Versuch mit mir zu spielen? Denn, wenn du nicht meinen Bedingungen zustimmst, wirst du den Stein nicht bekommen.“

„Du glaubst, ich bin dumm genug, zu glauben, dass ein einfacher Junge Zugang zum Stein hat? Wir wissen Beide, dass er unten im verbotenen dritten Stock ist. Wage es ja nicht, mich zu behandeln als-“

Voldemorts zornige Triade erstarb als Harry den Stein lächelnd aus seiner Schultasche holte. „Verwechsle mich nicht mit einem ahnungslosen Kind, Lord Voldemort. Solche Fehler würden deinen Fall besiegeln. Ich würde dich nicht belästigen, wenn ich nicht bereits den Gegenstand besitze, mit dem ich Handle will.“ Er legte den Stein auf die nächste Tischplatte und bedeckte ihn mit seiner Hand. „Haben wir eine Vereinbarung?“

„Und wenn nicht“, fragte Voldemort, aber Harry hatte lange genug gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft, um zu wissen, wenn er gewonnen hatte. Voldemort schindete nur Zeit. 

„Dann fürchte ich, dass ich ihn an den Meistbietenden verkaufen muss“, entschied Harry. „Es gibt Leute, die alles für einen Stein der Weisen zahlen würden, weist du.“ Er lächelte kalt, seine Augen glommen auf von seiner Macht. „Selbst ihre Seelen.“ 

Ein Schader rann Quirrells Rücken, als die Temperatur im Raum um mehrere Grade sank. Die Augen des Dunklen Lords verengten sich, wegen dem Furcht erregenden Jungen, auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. „Wir haben eine Übereinkunft“, presste er hervor, da er wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte. 

Magie schnappte im Raum umher und band sie an ihr Wort. Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich, da er nicht erwartet hatte, dass dies als bindender Vertrag gelten würde, während Harry nur vorwärts schritt und den Stein aufs Lehrerpult legte mit der Bemerkung: „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, das ich dich mit einem mündlichen Versprechen davonkommen lasse?“ Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum, die Türe viel hinter ihm mit einem sanften Klicken ins Schloss. 

Zurück blieb Voldemort, der Gierig auf den Stein der Weisen starrte. Vielleicht hatte der Junge diese Runde gewonnen, aber das gab dem Dunklem Lord sieben Jahre, um den Tod des Jungen zu planen. Und vielleicht, konnte er Harry von der Schule bekommen und ihn töten, bevor der Junge bereit war. Das sollte nicht allzu schwer werden. 

-0-

„Ich frage mich, was mit Professor Quirrell passiert ist“, bemerkte Li, als ihr Zug angefahren war. Terry, Harry und sie hatten sich alle in ein Abteil gesetzt, so dass sie ihre letzten Stunden vor den Sommerferien zusammen genießen konnten. 

„Wen kümmert‘s“, brummte Terry. „Als Lehrer war er sowieso eine totale Niete.“

Harry lächelte etwas. Der Verteidigungslehrer war bis Februar an der Schule geblieben, bevor er sie verlassen hatte. Harry hatte es beeindruckt, das Voldemort solange in der Schule verblieben war bis er den Stein benutzte. Aber da er den Bastard kannte, ahnte er, dass dieser die Zeit damit verbracht herauszufinden wie der Stein funktionierte und um sicherzustellen, dass es der echt war. 

Und zum ersten Mal war Harry etwas aufgeregt darüber, diesen Sommer nach Hause zu kommen. Sirius wurde freigesprochen, nach es einen großen Aufruhr im Ministerium gegeben hatte. Er war zurzeit im St Mungos, um sich zu erholen. Den Worten der Heiler zufolge, würde er am Ende des Sommers in der Lage, die Vormundschaft für Harry zu übernehmen, wenn nicht sogar früher. Der Ex-Sträfling hatte Harry in letzten drei Monate zittrige Briefe geschrieben, in denen er ihm über sich selbst erzählte und Harry anbot, seine eigenen Geschichten mit ihm zu teilen, war er sehr glücklich tat. 

Das würde der letzte Sommer mit den Dursleys sein – es sei denn Dumbledore würde seine Nase hineinsteckte – und Harry beabsichtigte, es für die Dursleys zur Hölle werden zu lassen. Er würde Vernon vielleicht von seinem Elend erlösen, wenn der Wahl ihn genug irritierte. 

„Was macht ihr so diesen Sommer“, fragte Terry. 

„Mein Vater und ich gehen für einen Besuch zurück nach China“, erwiderte Li strahlend. „Ich habe meine Vettern wirklich sehr vermisst.“ 

„Ich werde meinen letzten Sommer mit meine Verwandten genießen“, gab Harry bekannt. 

„Du wirst doch nur in der nächsten Bibliothek landen. Gib‘s zu“, schoss Terry zurück. 

Harry lachte in sich hinein und zuckte die Schülern. „Wahrscheinlich. Was ist mit dir?“

Terry verzog sein Gesicht. „Meinem großen Bruder aus dem Weg gehen“, gab er zu. 

„Sag deinen Eltern einfach nicht, dass du nicht zaubern darfst“, schlug Harry vor. „Solange du nicht wirklich zauberst, ist es ok. Und vielleicht gibt dein Bruder auch auf, wenn er denkt, dass du dich mit Magie an ihm Rächen wirst.“ 

Terry seufzte. „Einen Versuch ist es wert“, stimmte er zu. 

„Ich werde sehen, ob mein Vater mich einen Freund mitnehmen lässt. Es dürften zwar einige sprachliche Probleme geben, aber es wird besser sein, als dich deinem Bruder zu stellen.“

„Und du kannst dein Mandarin testen“, stimmte Harry zu, während er sich vorbeugte. „Das wäre wirklich großartig. Gib‘s zu.“

Darüber musste Terry ein bisschen lächeln. „Ja, wäre es. Aber du bist so viel besser als ich, Harry.“

Harry winkte das Kompliment ab. „Ich lerne es auch schon etwas länger. Du bist gar nicht mal so schlecht darin, für jemanden, der es erst seit fünfeinhalb Monaten lernt.“

„Wirklich?“

„Wirklich“, echoten Li und Harry im Chor. 

Terry nickte. „Dann, ja, wenn dein Vater und mein Eltern damit einverstanden sind. Ich würde liebend gerne China besuchen.“

Li schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, dann wand sie sich an Harry. „Ich würde dir ja anbieten dich auch mitzunehmen, aber…“

Harry winkte die Entschuldigung ab. „Du wirst mich einfach nächstes Jahr mitnehmen müssen, oder so. Ich bin sicher, das Sirius es erlauben wird.“

„Dein Pate scheint wirklich cool zu sein“, beklagte sich Terry. „Ich wünschte, meiner wäre nur halb so cool.“

„Was ist daran cool, für zehn Jahre im Gefängnis zu sein?“, wunderte sich Li. 

„Nicht das“, sagte Terry lachend. „Komm schon LI, du hast die Briefe gelesen. Dieser Mann ist völlig verrückt, aber auf eine verrucht genialen Weise.“

Seufzend schüttelte Li den Kopf. Sie hatte sich nicht sehr dafür interessiert, wie Sirius sich in seinen Briefen dargestellt hatte. Harry musste zugeben, dass sein Pate lächerlich Kindhaft rüberkam, aber es hatte begonnen sich zu bessern, als sie ihm im März einen Gedächtnisheiler zugewiesen hatten. Und Harry war mehr als nur dazu fähig, für sich selbst zu sorgen, also kümmerte es ihn nicht, dass Sirius immer noch etwas verrückt war; er hatte sowieso lieber einen verrückten älteren Bruder, als ein Elternteil. 

Es klopfte an ihre Abteiltüre, bevor sich öffnete um den Blick auf Lillian freizugeben, die flüchtig Terry und Li anblickte, bevor sie Harry fokussierte. „Hattest du die Absicht zu gehen, ohne ein Wort mit mir gewechselt du haben?“, fragte sie anklagend. 

„Oh, verpiss die Moon“, murrte Terry stirnrunzelnd. 

Harry konnte über seine Freunde nur die Augen verdrehen. Terry war Muggelgeboren und Lillian‘s Familie war gerade dunkel genug, um Terry für sein Blut hasste und Terry war gerade stolz genug über seine Mundane Eltern, um Lillian für ihre Vorurteile zu hassen. Harry ignorierte sie meistens, da er sich weigerte, sich mit etwas beschäftigen, was er für kindische Rivalität hielt. Aber Li machte sich oft über Terry lustig, wenn Lillian nicht in der Nähe war, das er wie ein eifersüchtiger Freund war, wenn es darum ging Harrys Freundschaft zu teilen. 

Lillian roch an Terry. „Irgendetwas stinkt hier.“

„Ihr seid sowas von unreif“, murmelte Harry, was ihm ein kichern von Li einbrachte. Er stand auf und ging in Richtung Türe. „Ich komme wider“, versprach er Terry, als der Junge seine Mund öffnete, um sich zu beschweren. „Ich würde auch gerne noch Hermione und Nev auf widersehen sagen, bevor wir im Bahnhof ankommen.“ 

Terry setzte sie darauf hin wider, da er die beiden Gryffindors irgendwie mochte. Er und Li verbrachten nicht wirklich viel Zeit mit Hermione und Neville, aber anderer Seitz hatte keiner wirklich etwas gegen sie. Es war nur so, dass die meisten sich keine Freunde außerhalb ihres Hauses suchten und das diese Freundschaften dann auch nicht lange hielten. Harry war nur entschlossen genug, dass seine Freundschaft mit Hermione, Neville und Lillian nicht gänzlich erstarb. (Es half ihm, das er Hermione und Neville bereits besser kannte, als sie sich selbst. Und er hatte Lillians Leben gerettet, weshalb die Slytherin entschlossen war, an ihm festzuhalten.) 

Draußen im Gang überließ Harry Lillian die Führung. „Ich weiß nicht, weshalb du dich mit so vielen Schlammblütern abgibst“, beklagte sich Lillian. 

Über diese Beleidigung rollte Harry nur mit den Augen, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht genug, deshalb zu diskutieren. „Hermione und Terry sind OK. Wenn du dir jemals die Mühe machen solltest und über ihren Blutstatus hinweg siehst, so wirst du feststellen, dass du tatsächlich Leue finden wirst, die du magst.“

„Nicht sehr wahrscheinlich“, murmelte Li, während sie die Türe zu ihrem Abteil öffnete. 

Millicent, Tracey und Morag blickten alle auf, als sie Eintraten und Morag seufzte: „Lil, musst du darauf bestehen, uns Potter uns aufzudrängen?“

„So viel zum Thema Hausloyalität“, erwiderte Harry, der bereits an die Abneigung seiner Ravenclaw Kameradin ihm gegenüber gewohnt war. „Weist du, Morag, wenn du uns Andere wirklich so sehr hassen würdest, hättest du härter mit dem Hut diskutieren sollen.“

„Halt die Klappe, Potter.“

Harry grinste das Mädchen an und lehnte sich an die geschlossene Türe, während Lillian sich hinsetzte. „Wie lange dauert eine angemessene Verabschiedung?“ 

„Länger, als du hier bist“, konterte Lillian. „Und was hast du für den Sommer geplant?“

„Meine Verwandten Quälen bis sie verrückt sind“, sagte Harry ohne Pause. „Hoffentlich noch vor September bei meinem Paten einziehen. Wieso?“ 

Lillian lächelte matt, während die restlichen Slytherins über Harrys respektloser Bemerkung über seine Verwandten glucksten und Morag nur die Augen verdrehte. „Mein Geburtstag ist am 17. August und ich hatte gehofft, dass du zur Party kommst“, bot Lillian an. 

Morag stöhnte. „Komm schon, Lil!“

„Ich versuche mein Bestes“, versprach Harry. „Schick mir eine Einladung und ich lass es dich wissen, sobald ich weiß, was mit Sirius passieren wird.“

„Du kannst spätestens bis einer Woche davor antworten“, warnte Millicent. „Und es ist bereits unhöflich, selbst solange zu warten.“

Harry neigte dankbar seinen Kopf. „Am Ersten solle ich es sicher wissen“, versprach er. 

„Das ist akzeptabel“, entschied Lillian. „Und ich nehme an, dass du nun dein Schlammblut und Longbottom besuchen kannst.“

„Danke für die Freigabe, ihre Majestät“, foppte Harry sie. 

„Geh schneller, Potter!“ 

Harry kicherte als Lillian sich mit finsterer Mine zu Morag umdrehte. Er glitt durch die Türe und ein schneller piont me führte ihn in das Abteil, in dem Hermione und Neville saßen. „Klopf, klopf“, sagte er, als er seinen Kopf hineinstreckte. 

„Trevor!“, schrie Neville warnend. 

Harry schnellte mit seiner Hand vor und fing die Kröte ein, bevor diese entwischen konnte. „Du bist so eine unartige Kröte“, sagte er zu Trevor, während er in das Abteil schritt und sich in dem Sitz neben Hermione niederließ. „Eines Tages werden deine Fluchtversuche im Bauch von Jemanden landen, bedeuten. Du wirst Neville sehr traurig machen, aber ich bin sicher, er wird innerhalb eines Monates-“

„Lass Neville zufrieden, du Idiot“, murrte Hermione und stieß ihren Ellenbogen in Harrys Seite. 

Um seine Kröte in Empfang zu nehmen, welche Harry ihm grinsend übergab, hielt Neville seine Hände auf. „Höre nicht auf ihn, Trevor. Er versucht nur uns Angst einzujagen.“ 

Glucksend lehnte Harry sich in seinem Sitz zurück. „Nun, hi. Was macht ihr zwei diesen Sommer? Neben Bücher zu verschlingen und nutzlose Gärtner aus ihren Gewächshäusern zu vertreiben?“

Neville lachte darüber während Hermine hingegen nur mit den Augen rollte. „Das trifft es eigentlich ziemlich genau“, erwiderte der Gryffindorjunge. „Vielleicht eine kleine Party für mich, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, was Großmutter dafür geplant hat.“

„Gut, falls sie sie für seine großartigen Freunde öffnen sollte, fühle dich frei, mir eine Einladung zu schicken. Ich könnte eine Pause von meinen Verwandten vertragen“, bot Harry an. 

Hermione seufzte. „Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du deine Familie so sehr hasst, Harry. Tue ich wirklich nicht.“

Harry winkte nur mit seiner Hand zu ihr, da er bereits vor langer Zeit aufgegeben hatte, ihr das mit den Dursleys zu erklären. Tatsache war, dass sie dieses Mal nicht so schrecklich gewesen waren und er nicht so viel Zeit mit Hermione verbracht hatte. Er hatte ein paar Mal versucht ihr zu erklären, das die Dursleys die schrecklichsten Leute auf der Welt waren, aber alles was Hermione zu verstehen schien, war, dass er sie nicht mochte. (Er liebte Hermione, das tat er wirklich, aber sie konnte bei den seltsamsten Dingen schwierig werden.)

„So, was machst während des Sommers, außer dein Verwandten zu ignorieren?“, fragte Neville. 

„Darauf warten, dass Sirius aus Mungos entlassen wird“, antwortete Harry grinsend. „Wenn er es pünktlich zu meinen – unseren - Geburtstag schafft, werde ich vielleicht eine Party schmeißen und euch Beide einladen.“

„Solange Moon nicht dabei ist“, murrte Hermione, die Lillian genauso sehr mochte, wie diese sie. 

„Um zusehen, wie meine Party in einen Krieg ausartet? Das wird nicht passieren. Sie wird mir vergeben, wenn ich sie nicht einlade.“

Neville versteckte ein Grinsen. „Wir müssen unsere Partys dann miteinander absprechen“, zeigte er auf. 

„Sollte spaßig werden“, stimmte Harry zu, wäre er sich erhob. „Gut, ich sollte jetzt am besten zurück zu Terry und Li, bevor sie anfangen mich zu suchen. Wenn ich euch nicht während des Sommers sehen sollte, dann bestimmt im Zug.“

„Einen schönen Sommer!“, rief Hermione, währen Harry in den Gang hinausschritt. 

Er winkte zurück, ging sicher, dass Trevor keinen weiteren Fluchtversuch machte und ging für den Rest der Fahrt in sein eignes Abteil zurück. Sein Sommer versprach sehr unterhaltsam zu werden. Er hoffte nur, das Dobby der Hauself ihn nicht ruinierte. 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-   
-0-0-0-0-0-

Hope you enjoy


	3. The Bad Man The Sad Man

Title: Xerosis  
Author: Batsutousai  
Beta: Shara Lunison & magickmaker17  
Translator: LadyShigeko  
Beta: Der Nörgler  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Voldemort/Harry (post-Harry/Ginny)  
Warnings: SLASH, AU, character death, super!Harry, Dark!Harry  
Summary: Harry's world ends at the hands of those he'd once fought to save. An adult-Harry goes back to his younger self fic. Super!Harry  
Disclaim Her: Stopp, ist Voldi nicht zurück? XD

-0-0-0-  
The Bad Man, The Sad Man  
-0-0-0-

Es war der 30 Juni, als Harry pfeifend zurück zum Haus der Dursleys ging. Bis jetzt war sein Sommer einfach nur genial gewesen: Er bekam all seine Post, Sirius würde in der letzten Juliwoche entlassen werden und Harry hatte die Seelen weiterer vier Mundanes ausgesaugt die, wenn sie die Chance gehabt hätten, ihn lieber tot gesehen hätten. Er hatte diesen Sommer bereits um die zwanzig Seelen genommen und er beabsichtigte, morgen einen Besuch in der Knockturngasse zu machen, um einige Vampire zu jagen. 

Selbst die Dursleys hatten sich sehr gut benommen. Bis jetzt hatte Vernon noch nicht seinen zu erwartenden Wutanfall gehabt, aber Harry war nur selten zu Hause gewesen, sodass es nicht viele Gelegenheiten dafür gegeben hatte. (Harry hatte fast damit gerechnet, dass es dieses Mal wieder während des Essens geschehe würde, so wie letztes Mal, da das die einzigen Gelegenheiten waren, bei der Vernon und er im selben Raum waren.) 

Harry hatte gerade den Schutz des Blutschutzes verlassen, als er ein leise geflüstertes „Stupor“ hörte. Er duckte sich in den Schatten eines nahestehenden Baumes während der Zauber harmlos verpuffte. Mit seinen Augen suchte er die Umgebung ab und versuchte den Angreifer ausfindig zu machen, aber wer auch immer es war, er befand sich außer Reichweite. „Verdammt“, murmelte Harry und ließ seine Augen über den Bereich innerhalb des Blutsschutzes gleiten. Wenn diese Person außerhalb des Schildes darauf gewartet hatte ihn zu fangen, so konnte diese logischerweise nicht hinein. 

Ein überhängendes Dach warf einen Schatten, den Harry benutzen konnte, um dorthin zu gelangen. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er über einen halben Meter oberhalb des Bodens auftauchte und unsanft landete. Sobald am Boden war, duckte er sich und suchte erneut die Gegend außerhalb des Schildes ab. Niemand. 

Das wird ernsthaft meine Pläne für morgen in Gefahr bringen. Wenn dies ein Versuch von Voldemort war, der einen seiner Leute geschickt hat, um so den Fluch zu umgehen, werde ich ihm ein ihm den Arsch aufreißen. Harry schnaufte verärgert und bereitete sich darauf vor zurück in den Schatten zu springen. Für Notfälle, sorgte er immer für einen Schatten unter seinem Bett und wenn das kein Notfall war, dann wusste er nicht, was einer sein sollte. 

Einen schnellen Sprung später lag Harry etwas ungemütlich unter seinem Bett, eine Hand gegen den Boden gedrückt. „Manchmal“, grummelte er, während er sich aufrichtete, „bringt das mehr Ärger, als es wert ist“. Wieder zurück auf den Beinen schlurfte er zu seinem Koffer und holte ein Buch daraus hervor, die er noch nicht gelesen hatte und ließ sich auf sein Bett zurückfallen, das Buch an seine Brust gepresst. Vielleicht gehe ich morgen durch die Schatten zur Knockturngasse. Dieser Ort ist immer voll von dunklen Schatten in den Ecken und es gab dort einen bestimmten Platz in diesem Vampire Pub, der immer im Schatten liegt. Es ist zwar etwas problematisch, aber ich kann mit meinem Umhang dorthin zu gehen, das dürfte reichen. Er hatte sich über die Jahre hinweg außerordentlich darum bemüht, das keiner des Pub Personals auf ihn aufmerksam wurde, sonst könnten sie noch einen Weg finden, wie sie ihn aus ihrem Etablissement fernhalten können. Die Vampire überlebten nie lange genug, um ihm größere Probleme zu bereiten, da, wenn ihre Seelen erst mal verschlungen waren, ihre Körper zu Staub zerfielen. Allerdings waren die Besitzer des Pubs Wehrwölfe, weshalb er sie zufrieden ließ. 

Dafür, dass Harry wahllos Vampir- und Mundaneseelen aussaugte, so tendierte er doch dazu, anderen magischen Daseinsformen zu vermeiden – Hexen, Zaubrer, Wehrwölfe, etc. – es sei denn, sie verärgerten ihn in irgendeiner Art und Weise. Die wenigen Male, in denen er im Pub war, hatten ihn die Wehrwölfe fair behandelt, trotz seines auffallend jungen Alters, so dass er keinen Groll gegen sie hatte. (Außerdem, solange sie am Leben waren, so lange würde der Pub geöffnet bleiben.) 

Allerdings konnte Harry immer noch die Augen in der Nachbarschaft offen halten, ob sich ein Zauberer dorthin verirrte. Und wenn er Glück hatte, fing er vielleicht einen Todesser in der Knockturngasse, den er Befragen konnte. Bei diesem Gedanken schlich sich ein kleines böses Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen. Ein Todesser-Snack. Lecker. 

-0-

Es gelang Harry für eine weitere Woche nicht, den Stalker zu fangen und das verärgerte ihn wirklich sehr. Dieser Bastard versteckte sich sehr gut und ohne Magie war es für Harry sehr schwer durch seine Schatten zu finden. 

Als Harry endlich die kauernde Gestalt fand, tauchte er in einem Schatten hinter dieser auf, fasste ihn an seinem Umhangkragen und presste den Körper gegen den Baum, unter dem er sich versteckte. „Gib mir einen Grund, wieso ich dir nicht dein verficktes Herz rausreißen sollte“, hisste er während die Luft um sie herum abkühlte durch seinen Ärger. 

Im Wahn glühende Augen blickten ihn aus einem Gesicht, das Harry bisher nur einmal gesehen hatte, aber nie wieder vergessen hatte, an. 

„Barty Crouch Jr.“, murmelte Harry, dessen Griff sich wegen der Überraschung lockerte. 

Barty duckte sich weg und hob seinen Zauberstab, aber Harry war verschwunden, bevor der Mann einen Zauber sprechen konnte. „Wo bist du, kleiner Potter?“, hisste der Mann, während seine Augen die Gegend absuchten. 

„Wie konntest du aus den Fängen deines Vaters entkommen?“, fragte Harry vom Ast über Bartys Kopf. Als der Todesser seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete, wechselte Harry mit einem Schatten einfach zu einem Ast, auf die andere Seite des Baumes. „Oh, warte, lass mich raten. Voldemort hat seinen echten Körper zurückgewonnen, dein Dunkles Mal wurde dunkler und gab dir zusätzliche Kraft, mit der es dir gelang Imperius deines Vaters abzuschütteln.“ Er verschwand erneut, als Barty ihn wiederfand. 

„Du bist sehr gut Informiert, für ein Balg“, züngelte Barty, der seine Augen verengte um im Dämmerlicht besser sehen zu können. 

„Und du siehst sehr gut, für einen Toten Mann“, erwiederte Harry, der jetzt hinter dem Todesser stand. Als Barty sich zu ihm umdrehte, schnappte sich Harry dessen Zauberstab und hielt ihn so zwischen seinen Händen, als ob er ihn zerbrechen wollte. 

Lächelte hob Barty seine Hände. „Ich mag dich, Potter“, entschied er. 

Harrys Mund zuckte kurz zu einem Lächeln, aber er behielt den Griff am Zauberstab bei. „Wieso hast du versucht mich zu schocken?“ 

Barty drehte seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite. „Mein Lord will mit dir zu sprechen.“ 

„Normalerweise schockst du nicht die Leute, mit denen zu sprechen möchtest“, erwiderte Harry. „Wieso will er, dass du mich ergreifst?“

„Du bist kein gewöhnlicher Zwölfjähriger, nicht wahr?“

„Elfjährig. Beantworte meine Frage.“ 

„Dieses von Schatten zu Schatten springen, das ist eine Vampir Gab-"

KNACK! 

Bartys Gesichtsausdruck gefror, als Harry langsam den zerbrochenen Zauberstab in seine Tasche gleiten ließ, seine Arme verschränkte und eine Augenbraue hochzog. „Du wirst langsam langweilig, Barty.“ 

Der Todesser räusperte sich. „Die genauen Details kenne ich nicht, aber er will, dass du vermisst wirst. Irgendwas darüber, dass man von deinen Tod ausgehen soll?“

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Meinen Tod annehmen? Was würde das – Oh.“

Harrys Lippen zierten ein kleines Schmunzeln. „Das ist eine so typische böse Dunkle Lord Sache, das zu tun.“ Er kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf Barty. „Befindet sich die Basis aktuell in Malfoy Manor oder in diesem Muggelhaus in Little Hangleton?“

Barty blinzelte. „Malfoy… Manor…“, gab er etwas verwirrt zu. 

Harry nickte, griff nach Baryts Arm und brachte sie mit Hilfe eines Schattens, in den Keller, an den er sich in Malfoy Manor erinnerte. „Führe mich“, verlangte er. 

„Du ängstigst mich etwas“, gestand Barty und wandte sich zu den Treppen, die hinauf führten. 

„Todesser zu ängstigen, ist mein Job“, kommentierte Harry. „Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass du noch lebst, wirklich. Ich mag es nicht, gestakt zu werden.“ 

„Was du nicht sagst“, murrte Barty, der sich an die allumfassende Kälte erinnerte und diesen mörderischen Glanz in den grünen Augen, als der Junge ihn ergriffen hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, wer gruseliger war, der dunkle Lord während eines Wutausbruchs, oder dieser Junge hinter ihm. 

Barty führte sie in den dritten Stock, begleitet von den Porträts, die missbilligenden auf sie herab Blickten. Als sie vor dem Raum standen, in dem der Dunkle Lord residierte, klopfte Barty. 

„Eintreten“, befahl Voldemort. 

Barty zuckte zusammen, aber er öffnete die Tür. „Mein Lord“, sagte er, schritt in den Raum und verbeugte sich. 

„Barty“, hisste Voldemort. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass du den Jungen hast.“

„Wohl eher ich habe ihn“, erwiderte Harry, der hinter Barty den Raum betrat. Ein schneller Blick zeigte ihm, dass der Raum schwarz gestrichen war und mit Vorhängen die Fenster verdunkelt waren. „Du bist so schäbig.“ 

Voldemort starrte für einen Moment geschockt den Jungen an, dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und hisste „Crucio!“

Der Zauber verpuffte in der Luft, als Harry ihm aus dem Weg schritt, da er diese Reaktion erwartet hatte. „Ich beginne zu glauben, dass du unfähig bist, eine normale Diskussion zu führen“, kommentierte er, als er sich lässig an die Wand hinter ihm lehnte. 

„Crucio!“

Abermals wich Harry dem Zauber aus und sagte dann: „Wenn du jetzt nicht verdammt noch mal deinen Zauberstab weg steck-“

„Crucio!“ Schrie Voldemort abermals, der jetzt anfing leicht Verzweifelt zu klingen. 

Während er dem Zauber auswich, verengte Harry seine Augen. Es dauerte nur Augenblicke, bis der Raum gefror. Bei der Tür, hechtete Barty mit einem Wimmern hinaus. In seinem herrschaftlichen Stuhl schnappte Voldemort überraschend nach Luft, während ihm sein Zauberstab aus zitternden Fingern entglitt. Harry schritt langsam vorwärts und hob ihn auf, den er dann benutzte, um sich einen Stuhl gegenüber vom Dunklen Lord zu erschaffen. Als er komfortabel saß, rief er seine Kraft zurück. 

Voldemort brauchet etwas Zeit, um aus seinen Albräumen zurückzukehren, aber als er wieder voll und ganz in der Gegenwart war, sagte Harry: „Bist du nun bereit, dich wie eine zivilisierte Person zu unterhalten? Oder soll ich einfach gehen und in ein paar Jahren wiederkommen?“

Zittrig Atem holend, schüttelte Voldemort sich sichtlich. „Ich höre zu, Potter.“

Harry lächelte kalt. „Exzellent. Also, so wird es ablaufen: Ich will, dass die Muggel verschwinden, genau wie du. Ich habe nicht vor, dich zu stoppen, was auch immer du vorhast, außer du fängst an Hogwarts Schüler zu attackieren. Die meisten kümmern mich nicht, aber einige sind meine Freunde und ich werde sehr verärgert, wenn du ihnen Leid zufügst. Also plane einfach, sie in Ruhe zu lassen.

Ja, ich bin mir der Prophezeiung durchaus bewusst. Warte, besser gesagt, ich kenne die ganze Geschichte. Es beginnt damit, dass wir uns töten, bla bla bla.“ Harry winkte nachlässig mit seiner Hand. „Wenn wir dieses verdammte Ding ignorieren, fällt das verdammte Ding nicht weiter ins Gewicht. Nur, weil ein Prophezeiung existiert, heißt das nicht, dass sie sich auch erfüllen muss.“

Voldemort brauchte einen Augenblick, um das zu verarbeiten und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Lass mich das klar stellen: Bist du auf meiner Seite?“

„Es wäre korrekter zu sagen, dass wir auf derselben Seite sind“, korrigierte Harry. 

Voldemort schnaubte. „Semantik. Wir wollen beide die Muggel tot sehen. Du bist quasi für weitere fünf Jahre nutzlos-“

Harry knurrte. „Nutzlos? Entschuldige mich, aber wer hat den Stein besorgt? Wer hat deinen Todesser sang und klanglos geschlagen? Wer hat dich ohne einen Zauberstab entwaffnet?“ Er hob Voldemorts Zauberstab, welchen er zwischen den Fingern wirbelte, während er sprach. „Nur weil ich minderjährig bin, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich nutzlos bin.“

Voldemort verengte die Augen. „Ja, deine mysteriösen Fähigkeiten den Raum gefrieren zu lassen und in den Menschen ihrer schlimmsten Erinnerungen wachzurufen. Das ist sehr Dementor-mäßig.“

Harry bedachte den Dunklen Lord mit einem kalten Lächeln. „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich hier sitze und all meine Geheinisse ausplappere.“

„Du würdest einen dürftigen Helden abgeben“, entschied Voldemort. „Gut Potter, behalte deine Geheimnisse; Ich werde sie irgendwann schon herausfinden.“

„Das bezweifle ich.“

Einem Moment lang wirkte der Dunkle Lord so, als würde er am liebsten seinen Zauberstab haben, aber da Harry ihn immer noch zwischen den Fingern wirbelten, entspannte er sich wieder in seinen Stuhl. „Was genau gedenkst du mir anzubieten, dafür, dass ich deine Freunde in Ruhe lasse?“, fragte er. 

Während Harry darüber nachdachte, starrte er in die Leere über Voldemorts Schulter. Nach einem Moment, fokussierte er sich wieder auf den Mann und fragte: „Was willst du? Du hast mich als Verbündeten. Jede Information, die ich dir über Dumbledore geben könnte, kannst du ebenso einfach von Snape oder deine Kontakten im Ministerium erhalten.“

Voldemort neigte seinen Kopf. „Mein Verbündeter sagt du?“

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Den einzigen Teil der Prophezeiung, der mich interessiert, ist der Teil, in sie mich als die ebenbürtig nennt. Ich weigere mich, von jemandem Beherrscht zu werden, nicht mal von dir. Ich bin keiner deiner Diener, obwohl du mich bereits gezeichnet hast.“ Er benutzte den Zauberstab in seiner Hand, um den Pony aus seiner Stirn zu schieben, dann fuhr er damit fort, diesen herumzuwirbeln. 

Voldemort höhnte. „Ebenbürtig?“

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Wieso versuche ich es eigentlich?“, fragte er die dunkle Decke. 

„Ich besitze keine mir Ebenbürtigen.“

„Und ich habe niemanden über mir“, erwiderte Harry. „Es sei denn, du anfängst am mich ´Meister´ zu nennen und dich mir zu Füßen zu werfen, beginnst du besser damit, dich daran zu gewöhnen, mich als ebenbürtig zu sehen.“

Voldemort sah aus, als eine Vene auf seiner Stirn gleich platzen würde. 

Harry rollte mit den Augen, dann erinnerte er sich allerdings an etwas, dass er beinahe vergessen hatte. „Oh, ja! Ich kann dir etwas als Bezahlung für meine Freunde geben.“

„Was?“, hakte der Dunkle Lord nach. 

Harry grinste. „Du hattest während deiner letzten Machtergreifung einen Todesser Namens Regulus Black, ja? Nun, er fand irgendwie das über deine Horkruxe heraus – und, ja, ich weiß alles über sie – und er ging mit seinem Hauselfen dorthin, wo du die Halskette versteckt hattest und stahl sie. Ich weiß, wo sich der Horcrux derzeitig befindet.“

Abschätzend blickte Voldemort ihn an. „Woher weißt du das über meine Horcruxes?“

„Mmmm… ein Geheimnis, sorry.“

„Potter…“

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Niemand sonst weiß über sie Bescheid, es sei denn du bist zu jemandem gegangen und hast es diesem erzählt. Mach dir keine Knoten in den Schlüpfer. Willst du, das ich ihn dir wiederhole?“

Einen Moment lang starrte Voldemort Harry an, als ob er ihn damit einschüchtern könnte. Harry blicke zurück, stetig immer amüsierter werdend. Schließlich grummelte der Dunkle Lord ein „Ja“ hinaus. 

Harry nickte. „Drei Ravenclaws: Terry Boat, Li Su und Luna Lovegood; und sechs Gryffindors: Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom und die vier jüngsten Weasleys. Also neun Schüler. Gut…“ Harry tippte sich mit Voldemorts Zauberstab ans Kinn. „Und Lillian Moon aus Slytherin, aber sie ist wahrscheinlich bereits eine von deinen“, lächelte er. „Das wären alle.“

„Zehn Schüler für eine Horcrux?“, klärte Voldemort. „Bring mich nicht zum Lachen, Junge.“

Harry knurrte. „Lass es mich dir verdeutlichen: die zehn Schüler für die Kette, oder ich zerstöre die Kette und das Diadem, das in Hogwarts versteckt ist.“

Stille. Voldemorts Lippen verzogen sich in völliger Verachtung und wenn er seinen Stab gehabt hätte, dann hätte er ihm wahrscheinlich einen Todesfluch geschickt, Schwur oder kein Schwur. Harry blickte weiterhin finster drein, aber seine Augen glühten praktisch vor Zorn. 

Endlich – endlich – antwortete der Dunkle Lord. „Gut", hisste er und sankt in seinem Stuhl zusammen. „Aber ich will auch das Diadem.“ 

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Einverstanden. Zwei Horcruxe für das Leben meiner Freunde.“

„So soll es sein“, grummelte Voldemort und ihre Magie schnappte, um den Schwur zu besiegeln. 

Harry warf dem Dunklen Lord seinen Zauberstab zurück, den der Mann etwas überrascht auffing. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück“, sagte der Junge, während er sich in eine Ecke des Raumes begab, die schwer mit dunklen Schatten verhangen war. 

Zuerst machte Harry darin einen Trip zum Grimmauldplatz. Er benutzte seine Dementoren-fähigkeiten, um die Doxis abzuwehren, die ihn angriffen, da er ihre Ruhe gestört hatte. Danach glitt er zum Schränkchen, in dem die Kette aufbewahrt wurde. Die Tür war verschlossen, aber ein Alohomora war einer den wenigen Zauber, die er bereits zur Perfektion zauberstablos beherrschte, sodass das kein Problem darstellte. (Und so weit weg von den Schilden um den Privet Drive entfernt, würde jede Magie die er wirkte nicht bemerkt werden.)

Nachdem er das Amulett hatte, schritt er zurück in einen Schatten und reiste zu einem gewöhnlicher weise schattigen Korridor in Hogwarts, der nicht weit vom Raum der Wünsche entfernt war. Gerade bevor er in den Korridor schritt, erinnerte er sich an Etwas und stöhnte; Ich habe nichts, womit ich mich verstecken könnte. Keinen Umhang, keine Desillusion. 

Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, reiste er in seine Zimmer bei den Dursleys, kletterte unter seinem Bett hervor und ging zu seinem Koffer. In dem sichersten Fach, neben seinem Umhang und der Karte, befand sich eine Kollektion aus gestohlen Zauberstäben von Zauberern und Hexen. Ihm war es gelungen, eine weitere Hexe zu finden – dieses Mal eine, die in einem Laden in der Knockturngasse arbeitete – sodass sich nun derzeit fünf andere Zauberstäbe in seiner Sammlung befanden. Er griff sich den, der für ihn am besten arbeitete – der vom Zauberergamontmitglied – und krabbelte mit diesem wieder unter sein Bett, um zurück nach Hogwarts zu gelangen. 

Nachdem er das Diadem hatte, wandelte er direkt aus dem Raum zurück durch die Schatten zum nach Malfoy Manor. Er kam an, um dort Lucius Malfoy vor Voldemort kniend vorzufinden. Belustigt zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, lehnte sich an die Wand und fragte sich, über was sie redeten und wie lange der Dunkle Lord brauchen würden, um ihn zu bemerken. 

„--zu einfach, mein Lord“, sprach Lucius. „Für ein bisschen Gold in seiner Tasche und er würde seine eigene Frau für ein Blutbad hergeben. Das einzige wirkliche Probleme zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist Weasley und seine Muggel-Beschützer-Theater.“

Voldemort blickte in die Ecke, in der Harry stand und lächelte, als er ihn sah. „Und was denkst du darüber, Junge? Willst du wirklich die Kinder eines Muggel-Liebhabers beschützen?“

Durch die Anspannung in Lucius Schulter und Hals wusste Harry, dass der Mann versuchte, sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu sehen, wer dort stand. „Nur weil du nicht in der Lage bist Freunde zu finden, bedeutet das nicht, dass alle es auch sind“, erwiderte er, wobei seine Lippen ein kleines Lächeln zierte. „Außerdem, die Kinder sind nicht der Vater, sie teilen nur identische Gene. Eigentlich, jetzt wo ich so darüber Nachdenke, ist das etwas, das auch Snape nie wirklich gelernt hat. “ Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und erschuf anwesend einen Beutel, in den er die Horcruxe legte. „Ich hab deine Wahren.“

Mit nachdenklich verengten Augen streckte Voldemort eine Hand für den Beutel aus. Als Harry ihn erreichte, nahm der Dunkle Lord den Beutel in eine Hand, mit der anderen zog er Harrys an dessen Ärmel zu sich, die Augen auf dessen Zauberstab gerichtet. „Das ist nicht dein Zauberstab“, kommentierte er. 

„Hm?“, Harry hob den Stab und schaute ihn an. Er war an den Ecken schon sehr abgenutzt. „Nein“, stimmte er zu, „ist es nicht.“ 

Hinter Harry stieß Lucius einen kleinen Laut der Überraschung von sich. „Das ist der Stab von Kaus Gumboil. Er wird bereits seit zwei Jahren vermisst.“

„Oh, ist das sein Name?“, fragte Harry, der sich sanft aus Voldemorts Griff befreite und sich zu Lucius umdrehte, dessen Augen immer größer wurden. „Wusste ich nicht.“

„Und was hast du mit Mr. Gumboil gemacht?“, fragte Voldemort belustigt. 

„Mmm…“ Harry blicke den Stab einem Moment an, dann ließ er ihn zurück in seine Tasche gleiten. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich es dir sage. Jedoch war er ziemlich unartig, verkaufte Kinder in der Knockturngasse.“ Harry schenkte dem Dunklen Lord ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Er hat versucht mich zu verkaufen, aber ich habe davon überzeugen können, dass das eine schlechte Idee wäre.“

Voldemort gackerte, während Lucius Harry anblickte, als könne er nicht entscheiden, ob der Junge verrückt war, oder nicht. Harry zwinkerte ihm zu, nur um das Reinblut schlucken zu sehen. „Behalt deine Geheimnisse, Potter. Ich werde es genießen, sie zu lüften“, entschied Voldemort. 

„Und ich werde es genießen, dir dabei zuzusehen“, stimmte Harry ihm zu. Dann drehte er sich zu Lucius um und neigte den Kopf. „Du musst mir meine Ignoranz vergeben, aber wie kriegt Mr. Weasley seinen Gesetzentwurf genehmigt? Geht das über das Zaubergamot? Oder über Fudge?“

„Das Zaubergamot“, erwiderte Lucius, der eine Braue hochzog. 

Harry nickte, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Dunklen Lord zu. „Sende keinen weiteren Todesser, um mich zu stalken, oder du ich dir den Nächsten in Stücken“, warnte er, was Voldemort ein gackern entlockte, dann schritt er zurück in seine dunkle Ecke und ging durch die Schatten in die Winkelgasse. Ein schneller Glamour stellte sicher, dass niemand ihn zweimal anblickte. 

Er hatte nichts gegen Mr. Weasley, wirklich, aber Harry konnte diesen Gesetzentwurf nicht durchkommen lassen. Er hatte seinen exzentrischen Vater-in-Spee schon immer gemocht, aber die Besessenheit des Mannes über Mundanes würde ihm eines Tages das Leben kosten. Harry konnte diesen Gesetzentwurf nicht durchkommen lassen. 

Einen Floo-Trip stäter betrat Harry das Ministerium und durchschritt das Voyeur. Die Karte des Ministeriums in seiner Tasche – er hatte immer eine bei sich, nur für den Fall, dass er vielleicht den Drang verspüren sollte, das Ministerium zu besuchen – ermöglichte es ihm, das er den Registrationsschalter ohne Zwischenfall passieren konnte, es wurde nur Registriert, wer vorbeiging. (Harry wünschte sich, dass er eine Fliege an der Wand wäre, als ihm klar wurde, dass soeben vier verschwundene Personen gleichzeitig das Gebäude betreten hatten. Es war wirklich eine Schande, dass sie nicht irgendeine Art visuellen Registrierung System hatten.)

Da er im Ministerium gearbeitet hatte – selbst in einem sehr veränderten Ministerium – für vierzig-und-irgendwas Jahre, wusste Harry sehr genau wo er Informationen zu den Mitgliedern des Zauberergamots finden konnte. Als er in den Büros ankam, wendete er seinen Vampir-Charme an der Hexe hinter dem Tresen an, flirtete mit dieser und lies dabei subtil Fragen über das Zauberergamot fallen, wobei er Legilimentik benutzte, um noch tiefer zu dringen. 

Eineinhalb Stunden später verließ Harry das Ministerium mit einem befriedigten Grinsen. Nun war alles was er tun musste, einige der mundanefreundlichen Mitglieder des Ausschusses Auszuschalten und Arthurs Gesetzesvorschlag würde in null Komma nichts im Boden verschwinden. Das einzige worüber er sich sorgen machen musste war jetzt, ob sie die Mitglieder, die er erledigte, ersetzten würden. Aber nur wenige Leute interessierte das wirklich und er glaubte nicht, dass die Zaubererwelt sich wirklich dermaßen verändert hatte. 

In jedem Fall würde er ein Auge auf diese Gelegenheit haben. 

-0-

Harry grinste in sich hinein, als Dudley am Morgen des siebenundzwanzigsten Juli ins Wohnzimmer stolperte, wie jeden Morgen. Sein fetter Cousin ging zum Fernseher, schaltete ihn an und wollte dann zum Sofa. Er erstarrte in dem Moment, als er Harrys bemerkte, der es sich auf dem Sofa mit einem chinesisches Geschichtsbuch auf seinem Bauch liegend in seiner bevorzugten Lese Pose gemütlich gemacht hatte. 

„Guten Morgen Diddy-bums“, gurrte Harry. „Ich dachte, ich probiere selbst mal aus, wie bequem dieser Platz hier wirklich ist, da du hier so viel Zeit verbringst. Ich muss zugeben, dieser Platz passt wahrscheinlich besser zu dir mit deinen Fettrollen und so, aber er eignet sich sehr gut, um sich darauf auszubreiten.“

Dudley blinzelte, dann rief er: „Mom! Er sitzt auf meinem Platz!“

Nervös ihre Hände an ihre Schürze abwischend, betrat Petunia den Raum. „Lass ihn Schätzchen. Er wird früh genug weg sein.“

„Ihr hättet eine Party schmeißen sollen“, kommentierte Harry. Gemächlich zog er die Fernbedienung unter der Sofaecke hervor und zappte durch die Kanäle. „Etwas wie einen ´Merlin sei Dank, wir sind einander los! ´ Gig. Ich hätte mich vielleicht überreden lassen, die Torte zu backen. Aber gut. Nun ist es zu spät.“

Petunia spannte sich merklich an bei Harrys Bemerkung über ´Merlin´ und erblasste als er sagte, das er einen Kuchen gebacken hätte. „Komm her, Diddy, Liebling“, sagte sie, sich auf ihren Sohn fixierend. „Ich habe dir dein Lieblingsfrühstück gemacht.“

Dudley blickte Harry verachtend an, aber ein Leben lang, mit dem Versuch ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen hatte ihm gelehrt, dass von seinem Cousin Wegzugehen, immer in seinem besten Interesse war. Also folgte seiner Mutter ohne Beschwerde in die Küche. 

Harry kicherte in sich noch etwas tiefer ins Sofa sinken, bevor er sich erneut seinem Buch widmete. Er würde es vermissen im Privet Drive zu leben, wenn auch nur wegen dem Unterhaltungsfaktor.

Ungefähr einen Stunde später klingelte es an der Tür und Harry blickte von seinem Buch auf um seine Tante dabei zu beobachten, wie sie in Richtung Haustür eilen um die Türe zu öffnen: „Oh“, seufzte sie und blickte suchend um die Ecke ins Wohnzimmers. „Deine… Person ist hier.“

Harry lächelte ein frostiges Lächeln. „Mein Pate, Tante Petunia“

Sie schluckte. „Ja, dein Pa…te…“ Sie zog eine Grimasse. Vernon hatte die vergangen Tage damit verbracht, sich darüber aufzuregen, ob es für ´Freaks´ legal war Paten zu haben, wenn er dachte, dass Harry nicht in Hörweite war. Harry hatte darüber nachgedacht, diese Dummheit zu korrigieren, aber irgendwann entschieden, das er den Mann dafür töten müsse, um das richtig zu stellen, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob seine, ob er der Seele des Mannes verdauen konnte. 

Vielleicht würde er im nächsten Sommer mit seinem Schnitzmesser zurückkommen. Er hatte geplant, diesem Mann an seinem dreizehnten Geburtstag etwas schreckliche anzutun. 

Aber für jetzt, galt es erst mal eine Paten zu treffen, also erhob sich Harry und ging zur Türe. Als er Sirius erblickte, konnte er sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, da der Mann doch tatsächlich in einem Minikleid und hochhackigen Schuhen gekommen war. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie Schuhe in deiner Größe hatten“, bemerkte Harry, nachdem er sein Lachen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. 

„Ich musste sie anpassen“, gab Sirius, wie ein Verrückter grinsend, zu. „Ich hab auch darüber nachgedacht, mir die Beine zu rasieren, aber entschieden, dass das zu umständlich gewesen wäre.“

Harry schnaubte. „Ich denke, du siehst klasse aus. Apparieren wir oder nehmen wir das Motorrad?“

„Als wenn du das noch Fragen müsstest“, erwiderte Sirius, der ruckartig mit seinem Daumen über seine Schulter seigte, in die Richtung in der das Motorrad auf dem Gehweg stand. „Hast du alles bei dir?“

Harry nickte. „Der Koffer ist in meiner Tasche.“

„Exzellent. Dann lass uns aus dieser Vorstadthölle verschwinden, dieser Ort ist gruselig.“ Er wendete und startete auf der Fahrbahn. 

Harry wand sich mit einem rasiermesserscharfen Lächeln an auf den Lippen an Petunia: „Es hat sehr viel Spaß gemacht; ich hoffe, dass wir uns niewieder sehnen werden.“ 

Petunia brachte ein zittriges Nicken zu Stande und schmiss die Tür zu sobald Harry aus dem Weg war. 

Harry steckte sein Buch in eine seiner vergrößerten Taschen, hüpfte hinter seinen Paten auf das Motorrad und setzte sich den Helm auf, den Sirius ihm reichte. „Nun, ich will die Antwort wahrscheinlich nicht wissen, aber… Trägst du irgendwas da drunter?“

„Natürlich nicht. Ich trage Muggel Klamotten im einzig wahren Zauberer-Style!“, deklarierte Sirius, bevor er den Motor startete. 

Harry stöhnte – das hatte er wirklich nicht wissen wollen – aber er schlang seine Arme trotzdem um Sirius Bauch. Er war noch nie mit seinem Paten auf dessen Motorrad gefahren, aber bedachte man, wie verrückt der Mann war…

Sirius trat das Gas durch und blitzschnell waren sie unterwegs, überfuhren Stoppschilder und schnitten Ecken mit gefährlicher Geschwindigkeit. 

Jup. Harry wusste, dass der Mann war verrückt. Endlich war er in guter Gesellschaft. 

-0-

Nevilles Geburtstag eher ruhig von gewesen, wobei Hermione und Harry die Einzigen aus der Schule waren. Der Rest der Gäste waren alles in die Jahre gekommene Mitglieder aus Nevilles großer Familie und es war sehr wenig in Richtung ´partymachen ´ geschehen. 

Andererseits Harrys Party, war total verrückt gewesen. Er hatte im Grunde genommen Sirius freie Fahrt für die Planung und Organisation gegeben, was nicht eine seiner besten Entscheidungen gewesen war, aber er hatte nie behauptet, dass er komplett bei Verstand war. Der Hundeanimagus hatte quasi Harrys gesamten Jahrgang eingeladen, ausgenommen der Slytherins, sowie viele seiner alten Freunde aus der Schule, dem Orden und deren Familie. Trauriger weise konnte Remus nicht kommen, wegen des nahenden Vollmonds, denn er war die einzige Person, neben Harrys Schulfreunden, die er gerne auf der Party gesehen hätte. 

„Sirius, ich kenne nicht mal die Hälfte dieser Leute“, versuchte Harry über das Gelächter und die laute Musik hinweg diskret anzumerken. 

„Aber es macht ne Menge Spaß, nicht?“, schrei Sirius zurück. 

Augenrollend begann Harry wieder mit der Suche nach seinen Freunden. Nächstes Jahr würde er die Gästeliste aufstellen. 

-0-

Harry hatte Alles versucht, um einen Besuch in der Winkelgasse an demselben Tag wie Lockhart seine Bücher signierte, zu vermeiden. Keine Chance. Alle seine Freunde – ausgenommen Lillian, die wahrscheinlich die Gescheiteste dieses Haufens war – hatten entschieden, genau an diesen Tag einzukaufen. 

„Können wir zuerst bei Flouish and Blotts verbeischauen?“, bat Harry, während er und Sirius auf dem Weg waren. Sie waren mit den Grangers, Longbottoms und Sus– Terry war immer noch bei Li – bei der Bank verabredet. 

„Nein, tut mir leid. Das geht nicht“, erwiderte Sirius vor sich hin pfeifend. „Wir werden dort zum Signieren hingehen. Diese Bücher könnten eines Tages sehr viel wert sein.“

„Du bist so ein fieser Arsch“, grummelte Harry vor sich hin. „Diese Bücher werden unleserlich mehr wert sein, als signiert.“

Sirius grinste darüber. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du gegen den Kerl hast. Er hat ein fantastisches Lächeln!“ 

„Deine übertriebene Schwulheit erschreckt mich immer wieder. Zwischen dir und Dumbledore bin ich fürs Leben gezeichnet.“

„Er sieht wirklich etwas schwul aus, nichtwahr?“, überlegte Sirius. 

„Ich frage mich, ob Lockhart schwul ist“, grübelte Harry, mit dem Finger gegen sein Kinn tippend. „Ihr zwei würdet ein nettes Paar abgeben. Er wäre der hübsche Gutaussehende und du wärest… nun gut… du.“

Sirius bedachte Harry mit einem amüsierten Blick. „Bist du nicht ein bisschen jung, um mich mit anderen Kerlen zu verkuppeln?“

„Man ist niemals zu jung für Revenue!“, deklariere Harry, wären sich in seinem Kopf einen böse Idee formte. „Du und Snape ergänzt -“

„OH LIEBER MERLIN, MEIN GEHIRN!“, heulte Sirius, der seinen Kopf packte und sich mitten auf der Straße zu einem Ball zusammen krümmte. 

Pfeifend ging Harry die letzten paar Schritte zu seinen Freunde und deren Familien, die bereits auf sie warteten. „Hi!“

„Was hast du denn mit dem gemacht?“, fragte Terry, der einen verstörten Blick über Harrys Schulter warf. 

„Hab ihn etwas angeknackst, aber keine Sorge, er hat einen Selbst-Reparier-Zauber eingebaut“, spottete Harry. „Gebt ihm noch ein 10 Minuten oder so. Aber jetzt, können wir vielleicht unser Geld holen?“ Er nickte in Richtung der Bank hinter ihnen. 

„Ich kann nicht entscheiden, ob mich das jetzt aufregen sollte oder nicht“, murmelte Hermione, während die Erwachsenen Blicke austauschten und still übereinkamen, einzutreten. „Ich meine, er ist dein Beschützer, aber er ist auch ein kleines bisschen…“, schweifte sie ab und biss unsicher auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Ganz und gar Verrückt, ist die Redewendung, die du suchst“, bot Terry an. „Meschugge, völlig Übergeschnappt. Er hat sie nicht mehr alle. Er hat ´nen Knall-“

„Ja, danke dir, Terry“, stoppte ihn Li augenrollend. „Wir haben es verstanden.“

„Brauchst du Sirius, um in dein Verließ zu gelangen?“, fragte Neville Harry, währen Terry und die Grangers gingen, um ihr Geld zu wechseln.“

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nö. Ehrlich, wahrscheinlich muss ich nicht mal runter gehen, aber es ist jedes Mal wieder schön, meinen Geldbeutel voll aufzufüllen.“ Er zog seinen Geldbeutel aus seiner Tasche und klimperte etwas damit. 

„Fùqīn würde mich niemals so viel Geld mit mir rumtragen lassen”, wisperte Li, während sie die Erwachsenen besorgt beobachtete. „Er erlaubt mir kaum eine Galeone für den Süßigkeitenwagen.“

„Gut, ich hatte nie einen Erwachsenen der mir sagt, wie viel Geld ich mit mir oder nicht mit mir haben darf“, meinte Harry achselzuckend. Er steckte seinen Beutel wieder zurück, als ein Kobold auf sie zukam um sie für den Besuch bei den Verliesen einzusammeln. „Wie auch immer, meine Eltern haben mir ein Vermögen hinterlassen, sodass ich mir erlauben kann, um ein bisschen Geld für Dinge wie extra Bücher oder ein Häufchen Schokofrösche locker zu haben.“

„Und dein Pate wird sich nicht darüber beschweren?“

„Sirius?“ Harry schnaubte. „Merlin, nein. Er besitzt selbst ein Vermögen, nur für den Fall der Fälle, indem ich etwas zu viel ausgebe. Das Cottage, in dem wir leben? Er hat es gekauft, nachdem er entlassen wurde und es war kaum bemerkbar.“

Li starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und stolperte fast, während sie versuchte in den Wagon zu steigen. Kichernd streckten Harry und Neville ihre Hände aus, um ihr zu helfen. Li war nicht mal annähernd so arm wie die Weasleys, aber sie spielte nicht in derselben Liga wie Harry oder Neville, die Beide aus alten Reinblutfamilien stammten. 

Als sie zurück im Foyer waren, die Taschen voll mit klimperndem Geld, stand ein ziemlich grummeliger Sirius bei den Grangers und Terry. Er hatte seine Kleidung – die vorher ein schönes dunkles kastanienbraun gehabt hatten – in ein leuchtendes gryffindorrot mit kleinen golden blitzenden Löwen verwandelt. 

„Meine Augen“, beschwerte sich Harry, der seine Brille abnahm und sich die Augen rieb. „Oh Merlin, Mann! Versucht du mich erblinden zu lassen?“

„Du bist bereits auf dem besten Weg dorthin“, erwiderte Sirius mit Humor. „Ich dachte mir, dass ich den Prozess beschleunige.“

Harry stöhnte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich weiterhin mit dir spreche.“

Dann machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg, auf dem sie starrende Blicke ernteten, dank Sirius blick fangenden Roben. Harry stellte sicher, dass er immer direkt vor seinem Paten lief, um eine mögliche Erblindung seinerseits zu vermeiden. Sirius machte es ihm aber ziemlich schwer, da er immer wieder vor und zurück winkte, um in Harrys peripherere Sicht zu geraten. Dafür erntete er jedes Mal ein wimmern von dem Jungen. 

Die wenigen Dinge, die sie sonst noch brauchten, abgesehen von den Büchern, waren schnell besorgt und am Schluss war nur noch Flourish and Blotts übrig. Als sie sich näherten, konnten sie deutlich erkennen, dass es vor Menschen überquoll und Harry sagte: „Hey, das sieht ziemlich voll aus. Vielleicht sollten wir morgen wiederkommen?“

„Aber ich will Lockhart treffen!“, kommentierte Hermione, die hoffnungsvoll den Laden anblickte. 

„Er ist sehr gutaussehend“, stimmte Li mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu. 

„Ich habe gerade meinen ganzen Respekt von euch beiden verloren“, entschied Harry. 

„Du wurdest überstimmt“, kommentiere Sirus, als Li Terry am Arm nahm und Hermione Neville in Richtung des Ladens schob. „Du kannst ein gutes Patenkind sein und freiwillig in den Laden gehen, oder ich werde dich reinzerren und du wirst dir meine Roben sehen müssen.“

„Du Betrüger“, beschwerte sich Harry. Aber er folgte seinen Freunden und ihren Erziehungsberechtigten in den Laden. 

Drinnen war es wie im Irrenhaus, genauso wie sich Harry erinnern konnte. Hexen tummelten sich zusammen und drängelten sich für die Beste Sicht auf Lockhart, dessen Lächeln noch breiter und strahlende wurde. 

Im Inneren war es wie in einem Irrenhaus, genauso wie Harry sich erinnerte. Hexen waren zusammengedrängt, schubsten sich für den besten Blick als Lockhart mit einem blitzenden Lächeln in Erscheinung trat. 

„Ich bin dann oben“, informierte Harry seinen Paten, bevor er den Verrückten entkam, indem er in die zweite Etage flüchtete, in der nur einige wenige andere Zauberer umherliefen. Harry seufzte erleichtert; das Letzte, was er brauchte, war von Lockhart abermals angequatscht zu werden. Es war schlimm genug, dass der Mann sie dieses Jahr unterrichten würde. 

Harry hatte tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht, diesen Bastard aufzuspüren und ihm die Seele auszusaugen, bevor er den Lehrposten annehmen konnte, aber Lockharts Beliebtheit machte es schwierig, ihn lange genug alleine zu erwischen, um ihn umzubringen. Er würde damit warten müssen, bis die Schule begann. 

Lockharts Stimme übertönte die Massen dort unten und Harry musste seufzten, als er hörte, als dieser seine übliche ´Ich bin so großartig, schau auf mein hübsches Lächeln´ Rede anstimmte. Er bemerkte, dass sein linkes Auge zu zucken begann und beeilte sich, tiefer zwischen den Bücherregalen zu verschwinden, um zu versuchen, der Stimme des Mannes zu entkommen. 

„Mr. Potter“, ertönte da eine steife Stimme. 

Harry blickte über seine Schulter und lächelte leicht, als platinblondes Haar in sein Sichtfeld rückte. 

„Mr. Malfoy, was für ein Vergnügen. Wie geht es ihrem… Hausgast?“

Lucius räusperte sich. „So gut, wie man es erwarten kann. Ich habe gehört, dass Sie in einem neuen Wohnverhältnis leben. Wie geht es ihnen damit?“

„Nur leeres Geplapper?“, bemerkte Harry, der sich an ein Bücherregal lehnte. „Wie unerwartet. Sirius und ich kommen wunderbar miteinander aus, trotz unserer unterschiedlichen Sicht auf die Welt. Wie laufen ihre Versuche gegen Mr. Weasleys Gesetzesvorschlag?“

Lucius verengte die Augen. „Tatsächlich sehr gut. Einige Zauberergamot Mitglieder, die für den Antrag stimmen würden, werden seit einigen Wochen seltsamerweise vermisst. Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie darüber irgendetwas wissen, oder?“

Harrys Augen bekamen einen leicht dämonischen Glanz. „Vielleicht kreuzten sie den Weg eines wütenden Vampires“, schlug er vor. „In jedem Fall, bin ich mir sicher, dass man sie nie wieder sehen wird.“

„Das bin ich auch“, stimmte Lucius zu, dessen Augen zu etwas, das sich hinter Harry befand, blickten. 

„Ah, Draco.“

„Vater“, erwiderte Draco, der vorwärts schritt und Harry einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. „Potter.“

Harry lächelte schwach. „Draco. Ich bin überrascht, dass du nicht unten bist um Ron zu ärgern.“

„Und ich bin überrascht, dass du überhaupt Wiesels Namen kennst“, konterte Draco. 

„Mmm… Er kam zu meiner Geburtstagsfeier“, erwiderte Harry achselzuckend. 

„Mit alle anderen, die nicht im Schlangenhaus sind, habe ich gehört“, bemerkte der jüngere Blonde, der eher wie ein schmollendes Kind aussah. 

Harry hob seine Hand und tätschelte sanft Dracos Wange. „Keine Sorge, das nächste Mal bin ich derjenige, der die Gästeliste schreibt.“ Draco errötete vor Zorn, aber Harry wand sich wieder an Lucius. „Richten sie ihrem Hausgast einen freundlichen Gruß von mir aus.“

„Natürlich“, stimmte ihm Lucius neutral zu. 

„Sehe dich in einigen Wochen, Draco“, sagte Harry zu seinem Jahrgangsgenossen, der immer noch etwas verstimmt aussah. Damit drehte Harry in Richtung Treppe um, wobei er hoffte, das Sirius verdammt noch mal damit fertig war, dem aufgeplusterten Pfau dort unten zuzuhören und sie heimgehen konnten; Harry fürchtete, dass seine Ohren kurz davor waren, anfangen zu bluten. 

-0-

Der Süßigkeitenwagen war bereits da gewesen und Harry war schlecht davon, von Hermione und Li über Lockhart vollgequatscht zu werden. Selbst Terry wirkte etwas interessiert an diesem Idioten und Neville hatte sich mit der Pflanze, die er für sein Nachtschränkchen mitgenommen hatte, zurückgezogen und führte jetzt eine sehr einseitige Konversation mit dieser. Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er die einzige normale Person im ganzen Abteil – was auf so viele verschiedene Weise falsch war. 

„Ich werde Lillian besuchen!“, schrei er ins mitten während einer Imitation von Lockhart, bevor er aus dem Abteil rann und die Türe hinter sich zuwarf. „Oh lieber Merlin, rette mich“, murmelte er und begann in die Richtung des Abteils zu gehen, in dem sich die Slytherin Mädchen normalerweise aufhielten. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch eine Minute ausgehalten hätte, geschweige denn ein Jahr. Agh.“

„Hallo Harry“, begrüßte Li, als er die Türe zu ihrem Abteil öffnete. 

„Geh. Weg.“, befahl Morag. 

Harry grunzte und ließ sich in den kleinen Spalt zwischen Lillian und der Wand nieder, was das Mädchen zum Schnauben brachte. „Ich will kein Wort über Lockhart hören“, grummelte er. 

„Wieso nicht?“, fragte Millicent, sich über Lillian lehnend. „Ich denke, dass er es wundervoll ist, dass wir—“

Harry sprang auf und sprintete aus der Türe. Die Mädchen starrten ihm hinter her, während sich die Türe schloss. 

„Verstand, süße Verstand, wieso hast du mich verlassen? Es muss doch irgendwer im Zug sein, der noch nicht völlig verrückt ist?“

Harry schritt einige Zeit durch die Gänge, wobei er alle Abteile vermied, in denen Mädchen waren. Er hielt gelegentlich inne, um hallo zu einigen seiner männlichen Freunde zu sagen und sich über die Lockhart-Verrücktheit die umging zu beschweren. 

Endlich, nachdem er durch fast den gesamten Zug gegangen war, fand er ein Abteil in dem sich jemand befand, mit der er in diesem Leben noch nicht gesprochen hatte. Er ließ die Abteiltüre aufgleiten und steckte seinen Kopf hinein. „Hallo.“

Große silbergraue Augen blickten zu ihm, von einem Artikel im Quibbler, auf. „Oh, hallo. Wirst du da jetzt stehen bleiben und mich nur anstarren?“, fragte Luna Lovegood. 

„Erm, vielleicht. Du bist nicht Verrückt nach Lockhart, oder?“

„Sollte ich es etwa sein?“, fragte Luna. 

„Ich hoffe doch eher nicht.“

„Dann bin ich es nicht“, entschied Luna, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Magazin widmete. 

Harry lächelte und schritt zu dem Sitz ihr gegenüber. Er streckte sich dort aus und holte eins seiner Bücher über Mundane Psychologie heraus - sein neuestes Steckenpferd – und machte es sich gemütlich zum Lesen. 

Für einige Stunden herrschte still, da sie damit zufrieden waren, in der Gegenwart des anderes zu lesen. Schließlich beendete Luna ihr Magazin und legte es zur Seite, bevor sie sich Harry zuwandte. 

Nach einigen Minuten des Anstarrens blickte Harry zu ihr auf. „Ja?“

„Du bist anders, als das, was ich erwartet hatte“, gab Luna preis. „Aber ich nehme an, jeder der schon mal gestorben ist, ist etwas seltsam.“

Ruckartig setzte sich Harry in seinem Sitz auf und blickte in Lunas Gesicht, das Buch vergessend. „Was hast du gesagt?“

Luna lächelte nur verträumt. „Du hast das Zeichen des Todes“, sagte sie. „Es verändert die Leute, die es erwählt.“

„Eines Tages“, maulte Harry, „werde ich herausfinden, wie du und Ollivander dieses Zeug herausfindet.“

Langsam blinzelte Luna. „Vielleicht suchst du nur nach den falschen Dingen.“

„Hn.“ Harry legte sich auf die Bank zurück. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du den Tod ebenso bereits getroffen hast?“

Luna lachte auf. „Ihn getroffen? Oh nein, ich habe nur Geschichten gehört.“

„Die Geschichte von den drei Brüdern.“

„Und Andere. Der Tod ist kein so beliebter Charakter, aber er findet immer wieder seinen Weg in Geschichten.“ Sie lehnte ihren Kopf auf die Seite. „Wenn du den Tod getroffen hast, wieso bist du nicht gestorben?“

Harry betrachtete Luna einen langen Moment, dann setzte er sich wieder auf. „Da gab es Dinge, die ich erledigen muss; Leute, die ich retten muss.“

„Jeder stirbt irgendwann“, zeigte Luna auf, aber es klang nicht missbilligend, nur neugierig. 

Harry neigte seinen Kopf. „Sehr wahr und ich habe vor, meine Freunde auf unbestimmte Zeit am Leben zu erhalten; aber ich will, dass das Ende ihres Lebens einfacher ist, als es war. Sein wird. Was auch immer.“

Luna nickte und hob ihren Quibbler wieder an, um ihn nochmals zu lesen. 

Für einige weitere Minuten beobachtete Harry das seltsame Mädchen noch, bevor er sein Buch wieder aufnahm, um weiterzulesen. Von all seinen Freunden, würde Luna diejenige sein, die ihn als erstes verstehen würde. 

-0- 

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich bis zu den Winterferien warten kann“, murrte Harry, als er sich im Stuhl neben Luna niederließ. Terry und Li waren Lockhart-verrückt, sodass Harry die meiste Zeit mit der blonden Erstklässlerin verbrachte. Luna hatte ihm bisher noch nicht gesagt, dass er sich verziehen sollte, also kam er immer wieder. 

„Wenn er am ersten Ferientag verschwindet, werden alle glauben, dass er einfach nur nach Hause gegangen ist“, sagte Luna neutral, wobei sie nicht von ihrem Essay aufsah. 

„Ja, schön und gut, aber das löst mein Problem nicht jetzt“, erwiderte Harry. 

„Was wirst du mit der Leiche machen?“, fragte Luna. 

„Ihn an einen Basilisken verfüttern“, sagte Harry ohne Pause, da er das schon längst ausgeknobelt hatte. In der Tat hatte er alles schon durchdacht. Es war das Warten, das ihn wahnsinnig machte. „Luna, unterhalte mich“, befahl er. 

Luna kramte etwas in ihrer Tasche, die neben ihr stad herum und holte die neueste Ausgabe des Quibblers hervor, die sie anschließend, ohne dabei aufzusehen, zu Harry herüberschob. 

Augenrollend lehnte sich Harry in seinem Sitz zurück und öffnete das Magazin an der markierten Seite. Seine erste Reaktion, nachdem er Lockharts Gesicht gesehen hatte, war den Artikel in Stücke zu reisen. Aber dann las die Überschrift: ´Lang-Zeit-Lover Von Lockhart Onffenbart Alles – Gilderoy Gay?´

Harry richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf und las den Artikel über den Mann, der behauptete für die letzten zehn Jahre Lockharts schwuler Lover gewesen zu sein. Einige der Details waren praktisch pornografisch, aber die ganze Sache hob Harry Gemüt rapide und er genoss es sichtlich. „Das ist Fantastisch, Luna. Macht es was, wenn ich ihn behalte?“

„Ich hab eine weitere Kopie“, erwiderte Luna abwesend. 

„Du bist die Beste.“ Harry lehnte sich herüber und küsste sie auf die Wange, bevor er aufsprang und die Treppe hinaufhüpfte um den Artikel an Stephens Wand von Ministeriumsangestellten die getötet wurden, aufzuhängen. Stephen arbeitete bereits an einem Bild, das Lockharts Tod zeigte. Er hatte versprochen, es Harry an Weihnachten zu schenken. Harry wollte ein Bild vorschlagen, bei dem Lockhart von einem fünfzig-fuß großen Basilisken gefressen wurde. 

-0-

Harry saß auf dem Lehrertisch und trat abwesend mit seinem Fuß dagegen. Er wartete darauf, dass seine Beute endlich erschien. Lockhart schien zum Essen eine Ewigkeit zu brauchen, aber bald würde sich alles etwas legen, wenn man bedachte, dass die meisten Schüler die Schule in einer Stunde verlassen würden. Harry war bereits im Büro gewesen und hatte alle Habseligkeiten des Mannes verschwinden lassen – er hatte die Dinge noch nicht mal anfassen wollen, da er sich vor den Bazillen fürchtete – sodass er jetzt nur noch auf den Man selbst warten musste. 

Endlich. Die Türe des Klassenzimmers öffnete sich und Lockhart trat, pfeifend und mit einem überbreiten Zahnpasta Lächeln ein. Er stoppte und blinzelte mehrmals, als er Harry schließlich bemerkte. Dann lächelte er sein strahlenstes Lächeln und beeilte sich zu Harry zu kommen. „Harry, Harry! Ich sehe du bist endlich zu mir gekommen, damit ich dir bei deiner Berühmtheit helfen kann.“

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Bei meiner Berühmtheit helfen?“, fragte er. „Wieso sollte ich damit zu dir kommen? Da würde ich ja eher den Schulleiter fragen. Nein, ich fürchte, ich bin hier aus einen völlig anderen Grund.“ Harrys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kalten Lächeln. „Einem sehr viel… gefälligeren.“ 

Er hüpfte vom Tisch herunter und erreichte mit zwei Schritten Lockhart, der in Überraschung erstarrt war. Dann öffnete er seinen Mund und saugte dem Mann die Seele aus. 

„Oh. Ew… Das war… Uhg. Ich glaube, ich muss kotzen“, beklagte sich Harry. „Oh lieber Merlin, das war, wenn überhaupt möglich, das ekligste, was ich je gegessen habe. Das toppt sogar Sirius` Casserole Überraschung.“ Er schüttelte sich und drehte sich zu dem seelenlosen Körper. „Bitte sei nicht ansteckend“, murrte er, während er Lockharts Arm ergriff. Ein Wink mit seinem Arm und die Vorhänge zogen sich zu, legten den Raum in völlige Dunkelheit. 

Nachdem er, mit Lockhart im Schlepptau, in die Kammer mithilfe eines Schattens gelangt war und ihn dort als Schlangenfutter zurück ließ, nahm er einen Schatten um in eine Besenkammer in der Nähe der Eingangshalle zu gelangen. Dort schloss er sich dem Bulk an der zu den Kutschen ging, die sie zum Zug bringen würden. Sirius hatte ihn gebeten, an Weihnachten zu ihm zu kommen und Harry hatte zugestimmt, unter der Bedingung, dass sein Pate nicht das Weihnachtsessen kochen würde. 

„Wie fühlte es sich an, an Weihnachten nach Hause zu gehen?“ fragte Lillian, als sie neben Harrys Ellenbogen erschien. 

Misstrauisch blickte sich Harry um, halb erwartend, dass Millicent und Morag auftauchten und poetisch über Lockhart schwärmen würden. „Ganz nett. Wo sind deine Groupies?“ 

Lillian blinzelte verwirrt und schnaubte, als sie bemerkte, wen er meinte. „Tracey und Morag sind voraus gegangen, damit sie dich nicht sehen müssen und Millicent floote letzte Nacht, damit sie ihren Portschlüssel nicht verpasste; ihre Familie reist für die Ferien nach Kanada.“

„Hm.“ Harry zuckte die Achseln und kletterte in eine Kutsche. Da nur wenige Leute in eine Kutsche mit Slytherins fahren würden, fuhren sie nach einigen Minuten ohne weitere Passagiere los. 

„Ich weiß, dass du ein Halbblut bist und so, aber hast du eine Einladung für den Weihnachtsball erhalten?“ fragte Lillian. 

Harry, der die vorbeiziehende Landschaft durch das Fenster beobachtet hatte, blickte sie an und zuckte die Achseln. „Ja, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sirius es mir erlauben wird, zu einem Reinblütertreffen zu gehen.“ Seine Lippen zierten ein Lächeln. „Allerdings, ist es wahrscheinlich besser so. Da ich meinen lieben Paten kenne, wird er sich für dieser Gelegenheit passend anziehen und das will niemand sehen.“

Lillian zog eine Grimasse, da sie bereits von dem Outfit gehört hatte, dass der Black getragen hatte, als er Harry abholte. „Guter Punkt. Trotzdem werden wir dich dort vermissen.”

„Du würdest, aber ich kenne genügend Leute, die glücklicher wären, wenn ich nicht dort wäre“, konterte Harry amüsiert. 

„Nicht so viele, wie du vermutlich denkst. Du hast trotz allem eine Einladung erhalten.“

„Ich bin Harry Potter“, zeigte Harry auf, als der Zug anfuhr. „Ich wäre das Jahresgespräch, wenn ich auf einem Reinblütertreffen auftauchen würde, besondere auf einem den so großen Massen anzieht, wie dieses.“

Lillian seufzte und musste um Stillen dieser Tatsache zustimmen. Der Weihnachtsball der Malfoys war für seine exklusive Gästeliste bekannt. Familien wie die Longbottoms und die Weasleys würden niemals eingeladen werden, einfach weil sie zu sehr auf der Seite des Guten standen. Selbst Minister Fudge hatte noch nie eine Einladung bekommen, obwohl er Lucius praktisch das ganze Jahr die Füße leckte. 

Die zwei gingen zusammen in den Zug und schritten die Gänge entlang. Sie blickten in die Abteile um einen Sitzplatz zu finden. Die meisten von Harrys Freude blieben über die Ferien im Schloss, nur Neville ging Heim. Der Gryffindorjunge den Harry kannte, würde es vorziehen, bei seinen Hauskameraden zu sitzen, anstatt mit Harry, besonders ohne eine störende Hermione. Obwohl Neville mit Harry gut klar kam, war dieser im richtigen Maße verrückt, sodass Neville nie sicher war, ob dieser ihn auf den Arm nahm oder nicht. 

Schließlich kamen sie in ein fast leeres Abteil und Harry ließ die Türe aufgleiten, nicht etwas weil es leer war, sondern wegen seines Insassen. „Ich dachte, du bleibst im Schloss?“

Luna blickte von ihrem Zaubersprüche Buch auf. „Oh, ja. Vaters Reisepläne kippten, da der Mann den er wegen dem Blubbernden Humdinger treffen wollte auf mysteriöse Weise starb. 

„Mysteriös?“, wiederholte Harry amüsiert. 

Luna nickte. „Das sagte der Bericht im Tagespropheten aber Vater und ich stimmen überein, dass es der Blubbernde Humdinger war. Sie mögen es nicht in Gefangenschaft zu sein.“

„Bösartiger kleine Kerlchen”, stimmte Harry zu, während er ins Abteil trat und sich gegenüber von Luna niederließ.“

Lillian sah einem Moment verärgert aus, seufzte und schloss sich den zwei Ravenclaws an. „Lillian Moon“, stellte sie sich der Erstklässlerin vor. 

„Luna Lovegood“, erwiderte Luna abwesend, die Augen auf Harry gerichtet. „Wie verlief dein Treffen mit dem eingebildeten Gockel?“

Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten und seine Augen glommen voller Genugtuung. „Fantastisch. Ich habe ihn einer Schlange vorgestellt, die ich kenne und verließ sie, damit sie sich näher kommen können.“

Luna lächelte nur matt. „Ich frage mich, wen wir in Verteidigung nach Weihnachten bekommen werden?“

„Hoffentlich jemanden, der kein großer Schwindler ist.“ 

Lillian blinzelte sie an. „Du glaubst Lockhart verschwindet, wegen einer Schlange? Was hast du gemacht, ihn in Professor Snapes Büro eingeschlossen?“

Harry gluckste. „Nein, obwohl das witzig gewesen wäre. Was für eine Schande.”

„Was hast du dann mit ihm gemacht? Und spiele hier nicht den Unschuldigen!”

Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich in Amüsement. „Ich ließ ihn in Slytherins berühmter Kammers des Schreckens “, erwiderte er. „Der Basilisk ist immer hungrig.“

Lillians Augen wurden groß. „Du-!“

„Oder hätte ich, wenn ich ein Parselmund wäre”, fügte Harry hinzu, als er ein Buch aus seiner Tasche hervorholte. „Vielleicht, haben wir alle Glück und der Trottel ist mit seinem Lover durchgebrannt.“

Eine gute Stunde verbrachte Lillian damit, sie einfach nur bei lesen zu beobachten, als wäre nichts geschehen. Als allerdings nichts geschah, wurde es langweilig und sie hörte auf. „Gut, Harry, ich sehe dich in zwei Wochen, angenommen du schaffst es nicht zum Weihnachtsball.“

„Hab ein schönes Weihnachten, Lillian“, erwiederte Harry, der von seinem Buch aufblicke und ihr ein Lächeln schickte. 

Sobald sich die Waggontüre geschlossen hatte, fragte Luna träumerisch: „Nach was schmeckt eingebildeter Pfau eigentlich?“

„Wilde Beeren, die ausgeschieden wurden. Und für die Liebe zu alles was magisch ist, frag mich nicht, woher ich weiß, wie das schmeckt.“

Luna blickte zu ihm auf, Unfug glänzte in ihren Augen. „Welches Gesicht-?“

„Luna!“

Das Mädchen brach in schallendes Gelächter aus während Harry stöhnend seine Augen bedeckte. 

-0-

Harry hätte Weihnachten nicht mit seinem Paten verbringen müssen, um zu wissen, dass wenn er nicht rechtzeitig aufwachte, Sirius ihn auf die widerlichste Art wecken würde, die er konnte. Und so, wenn Sirius mit Schwung eintrat, wachte Harry auf. Er fand den Jungen bereits angezogen in seinen Hausroben, ein Buch auf seinem Bauch ruhend. 

„Legst du jemals diese Bücher weg?”, beschwerte sich Sirius. 

„Ich könnte die Autoren Jagen und ihre Seelen aussauge, um an ihre Wissen zukomme, wie ein Dementor-Mensch-Hybride, wenn du das vorziehst“, entgegnete Harry, um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen. 

Sirius verzog sein Gesicht. „Okay, neue Regeln. Wir erwähnen weder Dementoren noch Seelenaussaugen in den Ferien. Jemals.“

Harry hievte sich augenrollend aus dem Bett. „Du hast keinen Sinn für Humor.”

„… du bist wirklich unglaublich“, entschied Sirius kopfschüttelnd. „Haben diese Muggel dich etwa kleingekriegt?“

„Ich wurde am Kopf mit einem Todesfluch getroffen und er gibt die Schuld an meinen Macken den Mundanes“, murrte Harry still vor sich her, als er seinem Paten voraus die Treppe hinunter zum Weihnachtsbaum ging. 

„Muggel gehen unergründliche Wege!“, verteidigte sich Sirius. 

„Ich glaube, Askaban hat dein Gehirn verrotten lasen!“

„Keine Debatten darüber“, erwiderte Sirius, der sich auf den Boden neben dem Baum niederließ. Er grinste hoffungsvoll hoch zu Harry, als der Junge umher sah für einen Stuhl, um sich zu setzen. „Komm schon, es ist Weihachten! Setzt dich auf den Boden!“

Seufzend ließ Harry sich graziös auf dem Boden nieder. „Ich verstehe nicht, was der religiöse Feiertag der Mundane mit auf dem Boden sitzen zu tun hat!“

Sirius bedachte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick, schwang seinem Zauberstab und schickte die Geschenke vor dem Baum, zu ihrem jeweiligen Platz gehörend. „Geschenke!“, deklarierte Sirius beunruhigend Fröhlich, bevor er sich wahllos auf ein Geschenk stürzte und die Verpackung in Fetzen riss. 

Abermals seufzend blickte Harry auf seinen beunruhigend großen Geschenkehaufen, bevor er eines von seinen Freunden hervorzog und vorsichtig öffnete. So verfuhr er fort, während Sirius seinen Haufen sich durch seinen Haufen durchwühlte und anschließend Harry Stapel begierig anblickte. Harry rollte mit den Augen über seinen gierigen Paten und schob eine Sektion mit Geschenken von Leuten die er nicht kannte, zu seinem Paten, sehr zu Sirius vergnügen. 

Terry schenkte Harry das zweite Buch eines Sets, von Chinesischen Ritualen; das Erste hatte er Harry an dessen Geburtstag geschenkt. Li beschenkte ihn mit einem magischen Anhänger aus China, der ihm helfen sollte, Informationen besser zu behalten. Und wie Li schrieb, funktionierte es am besten, wenn man ihn zwischen den Augen trug, funktionierte aber auch als Ohrring, Halskette oder Haarschmuck. Hermione hatte ihm eine wunderschöne Adlerfeder geschenkt. Neville hatte ihm einige singende Lilien geschenkt, die er im Sommer pflanzten konnte und Harry machte sich eine Notiz, sie in den Vorgarten zu pflanzten, sobald er im Juni heim käme. 

Von Stephen kam das erwartete Kunstwerk, das verschiedenen Todesszenarien mit Lockharts zeigte. Er fügte es zu Bilderstapel hinzu, der mit Lockharts Tod durch in Stücke gerissen werden von einer Riesenschlange beginnt, gefolgt von den Tieren der anderen Häuser, die als nächstes an der Reihe waren. Vorhersehbarer Weise, hatte Sirius ihm einen Nimbus 2001 geschenkt. Harry war zwar dieses Mal nicht im Quidditschteam, aber er liebte es zu fliegen über alles und die Schulbesen waren das Letzte. Der Nimbus würde viel Training bekommen. 

Lillian führte ihren Trend von letztem Weihnachten fort, indem sie ihm eine Glasfigur schenkte. Er hatte mal in der Bibliothek im Vorbeigehen erwähnt, dass sein Vater ein Hirschanimagus gewesen war, wobei er teilweise gehofft hatte, das sie ihm einen Schenken würde der zur Glaslilie passte. Luna hatte ihm ebenso eine Glasfigur geschenkt, aber ihre war eher als ein Scherz zu verstehen und erntete einen überraschten Lacher von ihm. 

„Was?“ Sirius blicke von einer weiteren Süßigkeiten Box auf. Als er den Glaspfau erblickte, fraget er stirnrunzelnd: „Wieso ist er enthauptet?“

Harry schnaubte und bedeckte seinen Mund. „Ehm, Luna und ich bezeichnen Lockhart als eitlen Pfau“, erklärte er, während er die Statur sanft neben Hirsch und aus der Gefahrenzone abstellte. 

Sirius seufzte kopfschüttelnd. Obwohl diese Luna für ihn etwas seltsam erschien – Harry hatte sie in seinen Briefen einige Male erwähnt – sie war eindeutig besser als diese Slytherinfreundin von Harry. Sirius war sich nicht sicher, wie diese zwei hatten Freunde werden können und es auch für bereits eineinhalb Jahre zu bleiben. Sicherlich hatte Harry bereits Herausgefunden, wie böse die Schlagen waren?

Aber, nein! Harry mochte die Schlagen, selbst die Tiere. Sirius hatte ihn ihm letzten Sommer dabei beobachtet, wie er einen Falken von einer Schlange verscheucht hatte. Sirius wusste nicht, was mit der Schlange passiert war, aber Harry hatte nie versucht, eine ins Haus zu bringen, da er verstehen zu schien, dass das seinem Paten nicht recht wäre. (Ernsthaft, Sirius hatte Angst vor Schlangen, also war er sehr froh darüber, dass Harry nicht versuchte, eine ins Haus zu bringen.)

Der Rest von Harrys Geschenkten war von Leuten, die auf seinem Geburtstag gewesen waren und ihm nun ein obligatorisches Geschenk schickten. Ungefähr die Hälfte sandte Bücher – einige, die Harry schon gelesen hatte und besaß und einige noch nicht– oder Süßigkeiten, so wie die geöffnete Box in Sirius Schoß. Harry freute sich gar nicht auf die Dankeskarten, die er würde schreiben müssen, aber er besaß ja einigen Zauberstäbe, die nicht den Alarm für minderjährige Zauberei besaßen, so dass er es etwas beschleunigen konnte. 

Nachdem er die extra Geschenke in Häufchen sortiert hatte für sich – Bücher, die er noch nicht besaß und Schokolade – oder für Sirius - die Bücher, die er bereits besaß und alle anderen Süßigkeiten – begann er mit dem langen und ermüdenden Vorgang, seine Sachen in sein Zimmer zu bringen, während Sirius darüber grübelte, welche Bücher er seine Bibliothek hinzufügen wollte und welche er wegschmeißen sollte. 

Als sie fertig waren wechselten sie in die Küche und Harry stellte ein schnelles Frühstück zusammen. Nachdem sie aufgespülte hatten, begann Harry das Essen vorzubereiten während Sirius unter der Sanktion „Hundefreie Zone!“ die Küche verließ. 

Während im Hintergrund das Radio lief, summte Harry die Lieder die er kannte mit, während er die vertrauten Arbeitsgänge zum Kochen des Weihnachtsessen machte. Während Molly noch gelebt hatte, war sie oft diejenige gewesen, die die großen Familienessen kochte, wobei sie ihren Kindern nur erlaubend, die kleinen Dinge zu machen. Als sie starb – an Altersschwäche, ungefähr zwölf Jahre vor Ginny – hatte Harry das Kochen der Familienessen übernommen, da er längst über sein andauernde Abneigung hinweg war, weil die Dursleys ihn als Kind zum Kochen gezwungen hatten. 

Jetzt, in einer anderen Welt, war es seltsam ein Weihnachtsessen nur für zwei Leute zu kochen. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, alle seine Freunde, die in der Schule feststeckten einzuladen um die Ferien mit Sirius und ihm zu genießen, aber er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, wie sie darauf reagieren würden, dass er das Essen kochte. Es war nirgendwo normal für einen Zwölfjährigen so professionell in der Küche zu sein. Ernsthaft, Harry war froh, dass Sirius gewillt war seine Entschuldigung, das er Petunia geholfen hatte große Essen zu kochen, zu glauben. Sonst würde er wahrscheinlich Sirius Kochkünste genießen müssen. Oder chinesisches Essen. 

Als Harry mit dem Kuchen begann, zwang er seine Gedanken in eine neue Bahn: der Weihnachtsball der Malfoys. Er hatte seine Einladung kurz nach Halloween erhalten und schnell geantwortet, dass er es wahrscheinlich nicht schaffen würde, wegen den Ansichten seines Beschützers seiner Cousine und ihrer Familie gegenüber. Narcissa hatte ihm persönlich ihr Verständnis bekundet und hinzugefügt, dass sie ihn auf der Gästeliste behalten würden, für den Fall, dass er es doch noch schaffen würde, aber sie würden ihn nicht erwarten. 

Die eigentliche Frage war allerdings, ob Harry zu diesem Ball gehen wollte?

Harry hatte den letzten Monates größtenteils damit verbracht, über die Pros und Contras zu grübeln. Einerseits würde der Ball eine guter Platz sein um gesehen zu werden und Bekanntschaften mit gleichgesinnten zu schließen. Allerdings war die Kehrseite davon, dass wenn die falsche Person ihn sah, es sein Untergang sein würde. Er hatte keine Illusionen davon, was die Zauberergemeinschaft tun würde wenn sie herausfand, dass ihr Retter und Champion, Mundanes genauso sehr hasste wie Voldemort. Und Harry hatte kein Interesse daran, seine Okklumentik Schilde gegen richtige Dementoren zu testen. (Aber es könnte interessant sein zu sehen, was passierte, wenn er versuchte die Seele eines Dementors auszusaugen.)

In jedem Fall stand nach Azkaban zugehen außer Frage. Und so sehr Sirius ihn auch nervte, wollte Harry nicht dass sein Pate herausfand, dass er ein Mörder war. Nicht so. 

Also zu dem Ball gehen, war keine Option, aber es war ebenso eine zu gute Gelegenheit, als sie verstreichen zu lassen. 

Was sollte er tun… Was sollte er nur tun…

-0-

„Ich bin überrascht, dass du dein Gesichts zeigst, selbst wenn es kaum bekannt ist”, kommentierte er Tom Riddles Aussehen, als er neben diesem Stand. 

Der Dunkle Lord funkelte herab auf den blassäugigen scheinbaren Vampir an seiner Seite. „Und du bist?“

Basse Augen glänzten hoch zu Riddle, während ein schmales Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. „Den, den du als dir Ebenbürtig gekennzeichnet hast. 

Riddle zuckte zusammen und verengte seine Augen. „Potter?“

Das Lächeln wurde größer. „Ja, aber im Augenblick verwende ich den Namen Xerosis.”

„Eine Hautkrankheit?“

Xerosis hustete. „Haut oder Augen, danke. Was hast du getan, ein Lexikon studiert?“

Grummelnd wand Riddle abrupt seine blauen Augen wieder auf die Tanzfläche. „Ich bin überrascht, dich hier zu sehen. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass dein ´Vormund´, dich nicht herkommen lassen würde.“

„Sirius weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin. Derzeit spielen wir Monopoly im Wohnzimmer.“

Riddle funkelte ihn an. „Du hast einen Zeitumkehrer.“

„Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, ein Fan von mir hat ihn mir geschenkt?“

„Nein.“

„Hm. Schade.“ Xerosis nippte an seinem Wein und lies seinen Blick über die Gäste schweifen, um sich zu merken, wer hier war und wer mit wem sprach. „Ich bin in die Mysterien Abteilung eingebrochen und habe einen gestohlen. Oder werde ich in rund… fünf Stunden, glaube ich.“

„Du gibst ein sehr schlechtes Vorbild für das die Guten ab.“

„Ich habe mich entschieden, dass mein einziger Lebensinhalt daraus bestehen wird, ein schlechtes Vorbild zu sein“, erwiderte Xerosis. „Oder zumindest, die Leute, die sich mir in den Weg stellen auseinander zu nehmen.“ Sein Blick glitt zurück zum Dunklen Lord. „Wie lange gedenkst du dich zurückzuhalten und Komplotte zu schmieden? Ich verstehe ja, dass du deine Truppen wieder sammeln musst, aber wie lange dauert es noch, bevor du die Blutegel dezimierst?“

„Blutegel?”, wiederholte Riddle, dessen Lippen sich unbewusst belustig verzogen. 

„Mundanes, Muggel… Was auch immer.“

Riddle blickte hinunter auf den Jungen. „Mundanes?“

Xerosis zuckte die Achseln. „Die Bezeichnung meiner Tante für Nicht-Magier.“

„Nur eine Person die ich kenne, nennt Muggel ´Mundanes´“, erklang Lillians stimmte hinter den beiden Zauberern. Als sich Xerosis zu ihr umdrehte, eine Augenbraue erhoben, lächelte sie nur. „Ich bin froh, dass du es machen konntest. Selbst wenn du dich verkleiden musstest.“

Xerosis rollte mit den Augen. „Besitzt du ein Radar oder so?“ Lilian grinste etwas und Xerosis schnaubte nur. „Was auch immer. Übrigens, danke für mein Geschenk.“

„Selbstverständlich. Und danke dir für meins.” Sie stellte sich in Pose und ihr neues Halsband glitzerte etwas im Kerzenlicht. 

„Es sieht gut an dir aus“, machte Xerosis ihr ein Kompliment. 

Riddle räusperte sich. „Ich nehme an, das ist einer deiner Freunde?“, fragte er. 

„Lillian Moon”, stellte sich das Mädchen mit einem kurzen Knicks vor. 

Riddles Lippen umspielte ein dunkles Grinsen. „Du hast die Augen deiner Mutter, Miss Moon.“

Lillians Augen verengten sich. „Nur wenige wagen es, meine Mutter zu erwähnen, Sir. Darf ich sie um ihren Namen bitten?”

„Ich bin Lord Voldemort”, informierte Riddle das Mädchen und genoss wie sie erbleichte. 

„Merlin, rette mich von Größenwahnsinnigen“, murmelte Xerosis, während er sich die Augen rieb. „Lillian, komm runter. Er steht unter Eid, dir nichts zu tut.“

„Potter-“

„Xerosis”, erinnerte Harry ihn, der Lillians Vater auf sie zukommen sah. 

„Ist irgendetwas, Lily?”, fragte Mr. Moon, der die Schulter seiner Tochter berührte und die zwei Männer streng anblickte. 

Lillian räusperte sich und nickte. „Alles in Ordnung, Vater. Wir haben nur geredet… üb-”

„Die Grausamkeiten des Ministeriums“, führte Xerosis sanft zu ende. „Ein Freund von mir wurde erst kürzlich festgenommen, da er auf ein Muggelblut jagt machte. Wir waren… uns nicht bewusst… von Miss Moons eigenem Groll gegen das Ministerium und ich fürchte, dass wir sie vielleicht verärgert haben. Entschuldigung.“ Er deutete eine perfekte Verbeugung. 

Überrascht blinzelte Mr. Moon einige Male während Lillians Mund aufklappte über die glatte Deckung. „Ich- Bitte, keine Entschuldigung nötig. Lillian scheint ok zu sein, richtig, Darling?“

Lillian klappte ihren Mund zu und schaffte ein Lächeln für ihren Vater. „Ja, sehr gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen über mich, Vater.“

Mr. Moon nickte. „Entschuldigt mich, Gentleman.”

Als er gegangen war, wand sich Lillian an ihren Freund. „Das war so was von Slytherin.“

Xerosis grinste. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass ich im Haus der Schlage Ende.”

„Schön, ja. Aber normalerweise bist du zu beschäftig ein verrückter Ravenclaw zu sein, der seine Nase in Bücher steckt, sodass ich das vergessen haben.“

„Das war irgendwie der Punkt an der Sache.“

Riddle schnaubte. „Du? Ein verrückter Ravenclaw? Kann ich nicht sehen.”

„Ich gebe auch eine beunruhigend realistischen Gryffindor“, witzelte Xerosis, dem Dunklen Lord ein wildes Grinsen schickend. „Wenn wir uns jemals in der Öffentlichkeit treffen, verspreche ich eine super Show zu geben.“

„Seltsamerweise denke ich, dass ich mich darauf freue”, verkündete Riddle. „Gut, Potter – Xerosis – Ich verabschiede mich. Genieße den Rest deines Jahres.“

„Ich werde Alissia Grüße ausrichten“, rief Xerosis ihm nach, wobei er den Namen des Basilisken aus der Kammer benutze. 

Riddle blickte ihn scharf an. Schnauben. „Vergiss nicht sie zu füttern, während du dich ihr aufdrängst. Zum Schluss isst sie dich.“

Glucksend wand sich Xerosis wieder an Lillian, die ihn ansah, als wäre er verrückt. Gut, verrückter als sonst. „Ja?“ 

„Ich versuche immer noch mein Gehirn damit klarkommen zu lassen, dass du über Bedingungen – freundlich über Bedingungen – mit dem Dunklen Lord sprichst.“

„Wir haben uns während des Sommers zusammengerauft”, erwiderte Xerosis, der die Diskussion damit als beendet sah. „Nun, wieso führst du mich nicht herum? Und vielleicht können wir auch eine Runde über das Parkett drehen?“

Lillian lächelte. „Du kannst tanzen?“

„Ich kann viele Dinge, meine Liebe”, neckte Xerosis, während er ihrem Arm nahm. „Ich bin schließlich ein Vampir.“

Lillian schnaubte. „Natürlich, wie konnte ich nur das nicht mitbekommen. Und wie alt bist du?”

Xerosis gluckste. „Nicht ganz ein Jahrhundert. 96 Jahre.“

Lillian schüttelte den Kopf. „Sicher bist du das. Schön, Xerosis war es?“

„Das ist korrekt.”

„Was bedeutet das überhaupt?”

„Böser, mundan-tötender, Kinder Vampir“, entgegnete er.

„Du bist so bescheuert.”

„Aber du magst mich trotzdem.”

Lachend blickte Lillian ihn mit einem liebevollen Blick an. „Ich nehme an, das muss ich, wenn ich mich mit dir abgeben muss. Komm, ich stelle dich meinen Freunden vor. Dieses Mal richtig.”

„Ohne das ausspucken auf dem Boden, auf dem ich laufe und die erhobenen Nasen?“

„Mit etwas Glück, mögen dich vielleicht sogar, nachdem sie dir eine Change haben.“

„Man kann nur hoffen.“

-0-

„Was hast du in deiner freien Zeit gemacht?”, fragte Luna Harry, als dieser sich ihr gegenüber niederlies. 

„Einige Seelen gegessen, einen Zeitumkehrer gestohlen, mit dem Dunklen Lord gescherzt und einen Ball gesprengt. Du?“

Luna lächelte verträumt. „Ich habe meine Zimmerdecke bemalt.“ 

Harry lächelte zurück. „Dann muss ich im Sommer mal vorbeikommen und es mir ansehen.“ 

„Ja“, stimmte Luna zu, bevor sie wieder ihre Nase hinter dem neuesten Quibbler vergrub. 

Harry zog seine eigene Ausgabe hervor. „Übrigens, danke für das Abonnement. Und den Gockel.“

„Natürlich Harry.”

Für den Rest der Fahrt saßen sie friedlich lesend nebeneinander. 

-0-

 

Das Ministerium verlieh Hogwarts einen Auror, der seit Weihnachten nicht im aktiven Dienst war und es bis Juni nicht wieder sein würde. Auror Sian wusste natürlich worüber er sprach – tatsächlich verbannte er an seinem ersten Tag alle Bücher von Lockhart aus den Klassenzimmern – aber er mochte prinzipiell keine Kinder. Er schien gut mit den siebten Jahrgängen zu Recht zu kommen und er tolerierte den sechsten Jahrgang, aber alle anderen schienen wie ein Kaugummi an seinen Fußsohlen zu sein. 

Harry liebte ihn. Während ihrer dritten Stunde, begann er eine Argumentation über den Gebrauch von Veritaserum während der Verhandlung von Kriminellen. Während seiner sechsten Stunde verbrachten sie ganze fünfundvierzig Minuten damit, über die Moral von Unverzeihlichen während des ersten Krieges gegen Todesser zu diskutieren. In der neunten Stunden fragte Harry, welche Arten von dunklen Zaubern Auroren währen ihrer Arbeit verwendeten und wie sie das rechtfertigten, da sie Männer und Frauen jagten, die genau dieselben Zauber verwendeten. 

„Potter“, erwiderte Auror Sian, „entweder hältst du die Klappe und lässt mich unterrichten, oder du kommst in meinen siebten Jahrgang. Du verwirrst deine Mitschüler.“

Harry grinste leicht verrückt. „Das werde ich tun, Sir”, stimmte er zu und Sian schnaubte, bevor er sich wieder der Stunden über den Entwaffnungszauber widmete. 

Danach begann Harry die siebte Klasse zu besuchen, wenn er gerade keinen Unterricht hatte. Am Anfang waren die Siebtklässler sehr ungehalten wegen dem Eindringling. Aber dann begann Harry eine Debatte mit einem von ihnen darüber, welcher von den drei Schildzaubern am besten unter einem Druckwellenzauber hielt. Ab da begannen sie langsam zu akzeptieren, dass er auf dem gleichen Level war, selbst wenn ihn niemand die Zauber anwenden lassen würde, über die sie sprachen. 

Am Ende des Jahres stellte Harry fest, dass es sein bestes Jahr in seiner gesamten Hogwarts-Laufbahn gewesen war. Als er das seinen Freunden gegenüber während der Zugfahrt erwähnte, meinte Hermione trocken: „Harry, das ist erst dein zweite Jahr.“ 

Aber Luna, die es sich auf dem Platz zwischen Harrys Füßen bequem gemacht hatte, hatte zu ihm mit einem wissenden Lächeln aufgeblickt und er wusste, dass sie verstand. 

„Und was macht ihre so während des Sommers?“, fragte Li. 

„Meinem Bruder streiche spielen”, gab Terry bekannt, der dorthin blickte, wo er seinen Koffer eingetopft hatte. Harry hatte seinem Freund zu Weihnachten und Geburtstag eine schöne Auswahl an Scherzen und Streichen geschickt. Wenn auch nur, um seinen Sommer erträglicher zu machen. Harry hatte ihm versichert, dass alle Streiche Mundane-sicher waren. 

„Ich werde in den Ferien nach Frankreich gehen“, erwiderte Hermione, leicht grinsend. „Ich habe per Eule einen Touristenführer über das magische Frankreich bestellt und Mutter und Vater sagte, dass wir uns einige Plätze ansehen können.“

Alle stimmten zu, dass das sehr interessant klang. 

„Ich verbringe wahrscheinlich den ganzen Sommer mit Großmutter“, gab Neville leicht errötend zu. „Großmutter sagte, sie hat einige neue Pflanzen seit Weihnachten hat.“

„Sirius und ich werden uns gegenseig in den Wahnsinn treiben“, berichtete Harry. „Ihr seid alle eingeladen, mich zu retten… Gut, ich nehme an, um euch dem Spaß mit anzuschließen. Sirius hat bereits das Gästezimmer vorbereitet, nur für den Fall.“ Er rollte mit den Augen. 

„Du wirst mich doch besuchen, so wie du es versprochen hattest?“, fragte Luna hoffnungsvoll. 

„Wie wäre es in zwei Wochen? Das sollte genug Zeit sein, um Sirius zu entlassen“, erwiderte Harry vergnügt. 

„Ich werde Vater das Feldbett aus dem Speicher holen lassen“, stimmte Luna zu. 

„Wirst du zurück nach China gehen, Li?“, fragte Hermione, sich vor lehnte. Sie hatte einen Teil des letzten Jahres damit verbracht, die chinesische Hexe über ihr Heimatland auszufragen und war total fasziniert von ihr. Sie war etwas eifersüchtig über Harry und Terry, da diese Mandarin erlernten, aber Li hatte ihr einige Bücher über den Sommer geliehen zur Selbststudie. 

Li schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein aber meine Familie kommt für einige Wochen zu besuch.” Sie lächelte etwas verlegen. „Sie sprechen sehr schlecht Englisch, also weiß ich nicht ob es höflich währe jemanden einzuladen, während sie hier sind.“ 

„Ich würde gerne deine Familie treffen”, meinte Harry. „Und ich könnte die Praxis gebrauchen.“

„Ja und deine Cousine ist wirklich nett”, fügte Terry hinzu. 

Li kicherte. „Das ist so, weil sie in dich verknallt ist.” 

Terry verzog sein Gesicht. „Was? Ih!“ 

Darüber mussten alle lachen und begannen schließlich mit einem Gespräch über nächstes Jahr. Sie wetteten darüber, welchen typ Mensch sie nächstes Jahr in Verteidigung haben würden. Augenrollend versprach Hermione das Geld zu verwahren, bis sie sich sicher waren. Irgendwann begannen sie alle eine Runde Snape Explodiert zu spielen oder ein Buch zu lesen, sodass der Rest der Fahrt wie im Flug verging. 

Als sie London erreichten, verabschiedete Harry sich von ihnen. Dann beeilte er sich, zu dem großen schwarzen Hund zu gelangen, der mit heraushängender Zunge auf ihn wartete. „Hallo Padfoot. Bereit zum Aufbruch?“

Padfoot bellte laut und verwandelte sich in Sirius, der seine Arme um Harry schlang für eine Umarmung, bevor sie zusammen Apparierten. „Willkommen zu Hause“, sagte Sirius, der von seinem Patensohn zurücktrat. 

Harry blickte sich im Cottage um das Sirus gekauft hatte und lächelte. Irgendwie, ohne dass er es bemerkte, ist das Cottage zu seinem Zuhause geworden. 

Und er würde es um nichts in der Welt ändern. 

-0-0-0-0-0-  
-0-0-0-0-0-

Fùqīn – ist Chinesisch und bedeutet Vater


	4. Armies Of Robbers and Thieves

Title: Xerosis  
Author: Batsutousai  
Beta: Shara Lunison & magickmaker17  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Voldemort/Harry (post-Harry/Ginny)  
Warnings: SLASH, AU, Hauptcharakter Tod, super!Harry, Dark!Harry  
Summary: Harrys Welt endete durch die Hände derer, deren Leben er gerettet hatte. Ein erwachsener Harry reist zurück zu seinem jüngeren selbst. Super!Harry  
Disclaim Her: Nix meins, weder die Charaktere noch die Story!^^  
A/N: Für alle die sich Fragen, ich mag Hermione mehr als Draco.  
Oh und für den Fall, dass ihr euch fragen solltet, wieso Barty so oft auftaucht? Nun er ist Shara’s zweitliebster Todesser, nach Sev.  
Also, ja, sehr viel Barty. Und Lucius wird auch auftauchen. 

 

-0-0-0-  
Armies of Robbers and Thieves  
-0-0-0-

„Wieso stellst du mir schon wieder nach?”, fragte Harry, während er sanft die Erde um die junge blaue Rose festdrückte. 

Der Zauberer, der sich hinter einem in der Nähe stehenden Busch versteckte, wand sich nervös, aber antwortete nicht. 

Augenrollend wand Harry sich dem Büschel gelber Narzissen zu. Seltsamerweise machte es ihm im Moment nichts aus, gestlakt zu werden. Vielleicht, weil kein einziger Mundane innerhalb von 2 Meilen um das Cottage herum lebte. Andererseits könnte daran liegen, dass er gestern in der Knockturn Gasse einen weiteren Zauberstab von einer ziemlich fiesen Halbveela genommen hatte, mit dem er fast genauso gut zu ihm passte, wie sein Stechpalmenstab und er diesen deshalb in seine hintere Hosentasche gesteckt hatte. 

„Ich vermute, das wieso, ist nicht wirklich die Frage, da ich weiß, wie der alte Dickschädel Voldie sein kann“, sagte Harry grinsend, als er den überraschten Laut über den abfälligen Namen von Voldemort hörte. „Wieso glaubst du eigentlich, dass du dich vor mir verbergen kannst?“ Er nahm sich eine Hand voll Erde und warf diese auf den sich versteckenden Todesser. 

„Verdammter-!“ Barty sprang auf und gab alle Ambitionen sich zu verstecken auf. „Das sind meine besten Roben!“

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wenn das deine besten Roben sind, musst du dringend shoppen gehen.“ Er zog sich die Handschuhe aus und stand geschmeidig auf. „Was will Voldemort dieses Mal? Neben der Tatsache, dass ich ihm einen Todesser in Stücken zurück schicken soll.”

Barty erzitterte. „Er will nur, dass ich dich im Auge behalte. Wirklich, ich weiß es nicht! Bitte töte mich nicht.” Er blickte mit großen mitleiderregenden Augen den Jungen an. 

Harry seufzte und massierte sich die Stirn. „Du hast Glück, das ich heute in guter Stimmung bin“, murmelte er. „Nur lass dich nicht vor Sirius sehen.“

„Ich werde still sein, wie eine Maus und vollkommen außerhalb jeglicher Wahrnehmung“, versprach Barty, bevor er sich wieder hinter den Busch zusammenkauerte. 

Harry seufzte abermals und zog seine Handschuhe wieder an, sodass er sich wieder seinem Garten widmen konnte. „Du kannst mir nicht weißmachen, dass das bequem ist.“

„…ich bin fast in Azkaban gestorben”, erinnerte ihn Barty „und dann habe ich Jahrelang unter dem Imperius Vater gestanden. Das dagegen ist wirklich nicht so schlimm.“

Harry erinnerte sich zurück an seine monatelange Flucht vor den Mundanes. „Ich nehme an, das ist ein guter Punkt.“

Für eine Weile herrschte Stille und Harry beendete seine Gartenarbeit. Als der Junge sich erhob, fragte Barty: „Ich nehmen nicht an, dass du gewillt bist, mir ein Sandwich zu besorgen?“

Lachend griff Harry nach seinem Eimer und schritt kopfschüttelnd ins Haus. 

„Was hat dich in so gute Stimmung gebracht?“, fragte Sirius, der seinen Kopf aus dem Wohnzimmer streckte. Harry konnte im Hintergrund den Fernseher und ruhige Musik hören, die er mit einem Videospiel, das auf Pause gestellt war, verband. 

„Eine verrückte Schlange im Garten“, erwiderte Harry vergnügt. 

Erschaudernd verzog sich Sirius zurück ins Wohnzimmer. 

Über die Phobie seines Paten kichernd, legte Harry seine Gartensachen in den Flurschrank, bevor er in die Küche ging. Bartys Bitte nach Essen hatte ihn daran erinnert, dass es Lunchtime war und er selbst etwas zu Essen vertragen konnte. Er machte einige Sandwiches, nahm eine Hand voll Chips aus einem offenen Beuten, griff sich zwei Flaschen Wasser und ging wieder nach draußen. „Esse draußen!“, rief er als er das Essen und die Getränke neu ordnete um die Haustüre zu öffnen. 

„Keine Schlangen im Haus!“, schrie Sirius zurück. 

Augenrollend zauberte Harry die Türe hinter sich zauberstablos ins Schloss. Er schritt zu einem Baum, der nicht weit entfernt von Bartys Busch stand und lehnte sich entspannt gegen dem Stamm. „Gegenwärtig ist Sirius von Solomon’s Key 2 abgelenkt, also kannst du rauskommen und etwas essen, wenn du möchtest“, bot Harry, ein Sandwich nehmend, an.

Barty spitzte hinter dem Busch hervor, blickte über das Grundstück und wieselte schnell zum Baum herüber. 

Harry hielt sich den Mund zu und versuchte angestrengt nicht zu ersticken. 

„Danke“, murmelte Barty, der aufpasste, das er den Baum zwischen sich und dem Haus behielt, als er sich ein Sandwich nah. Als Harry ihm eine Wasserfalsche hinhielt, erhellte sich das Gesicht des Mannes und er legte das Sandwich auf ein Knien, um dem Getränk den Vorzug zu geben. 

„Weist du, Voldie hat mir nie geantwortete, als ich ihn auf dem Ball fragte, wie lange er noch gedenkt sich zurück zu halten“, bemerkte Harry, bevor er sich ein Chips in den Mund steckte. 

Die Augen von Barty huschten zu Harry, bevor er sich wieder seinem Essen zuwandte. „Er erwähnte einen Einbruch in Azkaban in baldiger Zukunft, da die meisten unserer Leute dort sind. Allerdings arbeitet er auch daran, die ehemaligen Schüler zu rekrutieren, die während des letzten Krieges nicht offen zu ihm standen. Ebenso versucht er alle wieder in seine Herde aufzunehmen, ohne Dumbledore zu alarmieren.“

„Hm.” Harry tippte sich ans Kinn. „Du wurdest befreit, indem deine Mutter deinem Platz eingenommen hatte, nicht wahr?“

„Ja.” Barty bedachte ihn mit einem suspekten Blick. „Woher weißt du das?“

„Ich besitze finstere Fähigkeiten“, erwiderte Harry abwesend, da er immer noch nachdachte. „Ich hätte da vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, wie ich die Todesser aus Azkaban bekomme, ohne das es jemand bemerkt, aber ich benötige noch etwas Zeit um das Auszuknobeln.“

„Wie viel Zeit?“, fragte Barty. 

„Mmm… vielleicht zwei Wochen? Ich kann es wahrscheinlich schneller schaffen, aber ich will mein Glück nicht auf die Probe stellen. Obwohl ich mit sehr viel in Sirius Gegenwart durchkomme, wird er irgendwann herausfinden, das ich mich rausschleiche um unartige Dinge zu tun.“ Harry blitzte Barty ein wahnwitziges kleines Lächeln. 

Barty schüttelte es leicht. „Benötigst du dabei Hilfe?“ 

„Voldie hat dich schickt, um meine Geheimnisse herauszufinden, nicht wahr?“, fragte Harry, der das bereits geahnt hatte, sobald er Barty hinter dem Busch bemerkt hatte. Als der Todesser daraufhin zusammenzuckte, gluckste Harry. „Er ist so Voraussehbar. Nein, du würdest mir nur im Weg sein. Sag seiner Lordschaft, dass er mehr Slytherin sein muss, um irgendetwas herauszufinden.“

Barty seufzte. „Er wird mich wieder mit dem Crucio belegen.” 

„Du bist derjenige, der entschieden hat, unter einem Verrückten zu arbeiten.“

„Sagt das genauso verrückte Kind“, konterte Barty. 

Harry grinste. „Nun, ja, aber andererseits werfe ich auch den Cruciatus um mich, als wären es Süßigkeiten.“

Barty schnaubte. „Du bist etwas zu jung, um die Unverzeihlichen gemeistert zu haben.“

„Hmm… vielleicht”, erwiderte Harry wissend, dann fragte er: „Hat er Snape wieder mit ins Spiel gebracht? Ich weiß, dass er zumindest etwas ahnt, wenn sein Mahl wieder aktiv wird. Aber wurde er bereits gerufen?“

Barty bedachte ihn einen weiteren misstrauischen Blick. „Du weißt eine beunruhigend große Anzahl an Sachen, für einen Dreizehnjährigen, der bei Muggeln aufgewachsen ist.“

„Ich bin ein Ravenclaw”, erinnerte ihn Harry. 

Schnaubend schüttelte Barty mit dem Kopf. „Mein Lord ist sehr vorsichtig wegen Snape, da es schwer ist sicher zu Wissen, auf wessen Seite er ist.“

„Gute Wahl“, kommentierte Harry. „Und er ist auf Dumbledores Seite.”

„In keinem Fall kannst das sicher zu wissen.“

„Ich bin allwissend“, gab Harry bekannt. „Ohne Frage, ich weiß alles.“

„Du bist voll mit Müll.“ 

„Ha, das bin ich“, stimmte Harry lächelnd zu und wand sich etwas, um sich am Baum hinter sich zu kratzen. „Also, Snape schwärmte irrwitziger Weise für meine Mum, also bat er Voldie, sie zu verschonen. Nun, Voldie hatte es versucht, wirklich, aber Mum war nicht die Art von Person, die einfach aus dem Weg geht und irgendjemanden ihren Sohn töten lässt. Snape dachte, er wurde betrogen – und es ist teilweise seine Schuld, da er derjenige war, der diese verdammte Prophezeiung an Voldie verraten hat – also wand er sich an Dumbledore, der ihm Vergeltung, Verzeigung und einen Freipass von Azkaban versprach. 

„In jedem Fall wissen nur noch zwei Lebende, das Voldemort versucht hat, meine Mutter zu verschonen. Und er wird niemals zugeben, dass er versucht hat, das Leben eines Schlammblutes zu verschonen und ich, ich halte nicht gerade gerne mal ein Pläuschchen mit Snape. Also fühlt er sich immer noch total betrogen und verraten und so. Ist wahrscheinlich das Beste, ihn sich fragen zu lassen, was gerade läuft.“ 

Leicht beunruhigt schüttelte Barty den Kopf. „Weißt du, ich denke, dass ich gar nicht wissen will, wie du diese Dinge herauskriegst. Wirklich. Dann wäre ich wahrscheinlich für den Rest meines Lebens geschädigt.“

„Was uns nicht umbringt, macht uns stärker”, erwiderte Harry. 

„Harry! Telephon!” Sirius schrie aus dem Wohnzimmerfenster. 

Augenrollend sammelte Harry die Reste ihres Essens ein. „Sag Voldemort, das ich ihn finden werde, wenn alles fest steht, um seine Leute aus Azkaban heraus zu hohlen. Und wenn er dich wieder zu mir schickt, um mich zu stalken, sei clever und foltere stattdessen einige Mundanes, die das verdienen“, sagte er zu Barty, bevor er aufstand und sich auf den Weg zurück ins Cottage machte. „Wer ist es?“, rief er zu Sirius. 

„Terry!“

„Cool!“ Er rannte zur Eingangstüre und zauberte nebenbei sein Geschirr in die Küche, bevor er ins Wohnzimmer stürmte und das Telephon entgegen nahm. „Hi! Was geht?“

„Wie lange kann ich bei dir bleiben?”, wisperte Terry. 

Harrys Augen verengten sich, aber er behielt seine Stimme in normaler Tonlage. „Natürlich, so lange du willst. Allerdings, wenn du versuchen solltest, Sirius Spielekonsole zu klauen, wird er dich vermutlich rausschmeißen. Aber wir besitzen einige Besen im Schuppen, mit denen du im Hinterhof solange fliegen kannst, bis er dich wider reinlässt. Oh! Und es gibt auch noch die Bibliothek. Sirius geht da niemals rein, es sei denn, er ist wirklich verzweifelt. Also ist das der ruhigste Raum im Haus.“

Von Terry erklang ein gezwungen Lachen. „Cool.“ 

Harry hörte plötzlich damit so zu tun, als wäre er gänzlich unbekümmert. „Ist dein Koffer gepackt? Ich kann Sirius jetzt gleich zu dir rüberschicken, um dich abzuholen.“ Harrys Blick zu seinem Paten und sah, dass Sirius dein Spiel angehalten hatte und ihn nun mit besorgt gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete. Er hatte bereits von Terrys Bruder gehört. 

„Ähm, ja, bitte?“, erwiderte Terry. 

Harry nickte. „Wo bist du?“

„Bei den Nachbarn. Nummer 26.”

Harry blickte zu Sirius. „Zwei Türen weiter nach links”, kommandierte er, dann wand er sich zurück ans Telephon, während Sirius apparierte. „Er wird gleich da sein.“

„Danke, Harry.“

„Hey, dafür sind verrückte Freunde doch da”, erwiderte Harry lächelnd, bevor er aufhängte. Nachdem das Telephon wieder an seinem Platz war, knurrte er. Vielleicht nahm er Terrys Bruder als einen der Mundanes, die er nach mit den Todessern in Azkaban vertauschte. Lebenslänglich in diesem Höllenloch, klang doch fantastische als Bestrafung für den großen Bruder seines Freundes, der diesen Misshandelte. 

-0- 

Harry wusste von seinem vergangenen Leben, das gegenwärtig ungefähr zwanzig Todesser in Azkaban gefangen waren. Er wusste ebenso, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass einige der anderen Gefangenen mitausbrechen wollen würden, also plante er rund dreißig Mundanes, inklusive Vernon Dursley aber nicht Terrys Bruder. Er würde ihre Seelen aussaugen – ausgenommen Vernon, sein Onkel sollte unter den Dementoren leiden – dann würde er sie in einem leeren unterirdischen Raum, den er im Wald kreiert hatte, einsperren und ihren genügend Essen und Wasser dalassen, um sie für einige Wochen am Leben zu erhalten. 

Kurz bevor der mundane-magische Krieg begonnen hatte, hatte ein Zaubertrankmeister in seinem letzten Leben einen Zaubertrank kreiert, der es ihnen erlaubte das Äußere der Mundanes zu verändern, sodass sie wie die Gefangenen aussahen, mit denen sie austauschen werden sollten. Die einzige negative Seite dieses Zaubertrankes bestand darin, dass es keinen Gegentrank gab, mit dem man seine wahre Gestalt zurückerlangen konnte, allerdings würde das kein Problem werden. Der Zaubertrank brauchte eine Woche zum Ziehen und dann war alles was noch benötigt war, ein Tropfen Blut der Person, in die man sich verändern sollte. 

Die Benutzung der gestohlenen Zeitumkehrer ermöglichte es Harry, seine Vorbereitungen zu beenden, ohne das Terry oder Sirius davon etwas mitbekamen. Die einzige Ahnung, dass Harry etwas vorhatte bekamen sie nur dadurch, als er Terry fragte, ob er traurig wäre, wenn sein Bruder sterben würde. Einerseits verstand Harry die Familienbande, da er selbst eine Familie großgezogen hatte, aber die falsche Behandlung, durch die Hände seiner eigenen Mundane-Verwandten, ließ ihn verstehen, das Familienbande im Großen und Ganzen nicht alles waren. Aber Terry liebte seine Bruder auf einer gewissen Ebene noch immer und wollte den Tod des Jungen nicht, weshalb Harry wiederwillig entscheid, dass er ihn in Ruhe lassen würde. (Natürlich würde er beim kleinsten Anzeichen von wirklichem Hass in Terrys Stimme, wenn wer von seinem Bruder sprach, dessen Leben verwirkt sein. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.)

Nur einige Tage bevor das zwei Wochen Limit, das er Barty genannt hatte, um war, waren Harrys Vorbereitungen beendet, aber Harry verwendete seine extra Zeit um sicherzustellen, das alles gut gehen würde. Er genoss auch einige Runden mit dem Cruciatus, den er an seinem Onkel ausübte. Er genoss die Schreie seines Onkels, wie bei keinem seiner früheren Opfer. 

Endlich waren Harrys zwei Wochen um. Er wartete, bis sein Pate und Terry eingeschlafen waren – eine Dosis Schlaftrank in frisch gebackenen Keksen half – dann drehte er seinen Zeitumkehrer drei Stunden zurück, so dass er etwas Extrazeit hatte, um mit dem Dunklen Lord noch etwas zu planen. Er überlegte kurz darüber, als wer er gehen sollte, entschied sich aber schließlich dafür, dass es am einfachsten für alle Beteiligten sei, wenn er als Xerosis ging. Voldemort wusste bereits wer er war und Barty würde es problemlos herausfinden. Und Harry Potters Name aus dieser Unternehmung rauszuhalten, wäre wohl die sicherere Variante. 

Als Xerosis in Voldemorts dunklem Raum auftauchte, traf sich der Dunkle Lord gerade mit einigen seiner Lakaien, auch bekannt als Arschkriechern. Wie bereits zuvor, lehnte sich Xerosis zurück an die Wand und wartete darauf, dass Voldemort ihn bemerkte. 

Glücklicherweise dauerte das nicht lange. „Xerosis, ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob du dich uns anschließen würdest“, hisste er und seine roten Augen leuchteten auf, als sie auf dem augenscheinlichen Vampir, der an der Wand lehnte, landeten. 

Lächelte glitt Xerosis leichtfüßig aus seiner Ecke. „Ich habe dreißig Mundanes bereits, die den Platz von jeden, den du aus Azkaban befreien willst, einnehmen können“, sagte er. 

Sichtlich zufrieden wirkend, nickte Voldemort. „Exzellent.“

„Entschuldigung, mein Lord?“, murmelte Barty, der Xerosis misstrauisch beobachtete, während der Junge neben dem Stuhl des dunklen Lords zum Stehen kam. 

„Fahre fort, Barty.“

„Wie gedenken Sie, die Muggel davor zu schützen entdeckt zu werden? Vielsafttrank wirkt nur für eine Stunde und Glamours halten auch nur so lange.“

Neugierig blickte Voldemort zu Xerosis, der ihn nur etwas breiter angrinste und kommentierte: „Ich fürchte, das ist ein Geheimnis.“

Der Blick des Dunklen Lords verfinsterte sich, was ihm ein kichern des Jungen neben sich einbrachte. Er hisste: „Junge-“

„Es würde dir sowieso nichts nützen“, gab Xerosis preis, „da die Veränderung permanent ist. Was so ziemlich das einig Gute daran ist, wenn man den Rest seines Lebens den Platz von jemandem Anderen einnehmen will.“

„Mein Lord“, begann Walden Macnair, „wie können wir sicher sein, das uns die Muggel keine Ärger machen werden? Sie sind ziemlich Laut, wenn sie Angst haben.“ Er sah ziemlich zufrieden mit seinem Kommentar aus, da er offensichtlich zu der Sorte gehörte, die es genoss sie zu Ängstigen. 

„Nun, man könnte sagen, dass ich ihnen ihre Stimme gestohlen habe“, sinnierte Xerosis. „Gut, einer von ihnen kann immer noch schreien, so viel er will, aber der Stillezauber sollte ihn solange ruhig stellen, bis wir fertig sind. Wenn wir einmal fertig sind, wird es nicht mehr viel ausmachen, was er sagte; die Wachen werden denken, dass es nur das verrückte Gerede eines Gefangenen ist.“ Er lächelte weit und ließ seine Fänge aufblitzen. 

„Gibt es da irgendwas, woran du nicht gedacht hast?“, fragte Barty leicht sarkastisch und Xerosis wusste, dass der Mann herausgefunden hatte, wer er war. 

„Aber natürlich. Ich habe noch nicht rausgekriegt, wie ihr die Gefangen von der Insel kriegt, was ihr mit ihnen macht oder selbst, wie wir dorthin gelangen um den Austausch vorzunehmen.“ Er wand sich breit grinsend zu Voldemort, der im Augenblick mehr amüsiert als verärgert schien. „Ich dachte, ich gebe dir was, wo du deinen genialen Kopf einsetzen kannst.“

„Ein Kompliment?“, erwiderte Voldemort. „Wie untypisch für dich.“ Xerosis kicherte, während der der Mann aufstand. „Lucius, ich vertraue darauf, dass du die Portschlüssel hast, um die ich dich gebeten habe?“

Lucius nickte und die drei Todesser verstanden den Wink des Dunklen Lords und erhoben sich ebenso. „Ich habe sie in meiner Tasche, my Lord.“

„Exzellent.“ Voldemort wand sich an den Jungen neben ihm. „Bist du in fähig zu Apparieren?”

„Ja. Ich nehme an, wir gehen zum Dock?“, erwiderte Xerosis. Er nahm in den Augenwinkeln Barty war, der zusammenzuckte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es wegen dem Gedanken, zurück nach Azkaban zu gehen war oder dass ein noch nicht ganz Dreizehnjähriger Apparieren konnte und genug über Azkaban wusste, um sicher dort hin zu apparieren. 

„Das stimmt. Lucius?“

Lucius nickte und konzentrierte sich für einen Moment. Sie fühlten alle, wie die anti-apparations Schilde vom Raum genommen wurden und apparierten schnell hinaus. 

Als Xerosis auf dem Dock landete, verzog er sein Gesicht, da er bereits den Effekt der Dementoren spüren konnte. Er zog seine Okklumentikschilde enger und lies seine Blick zu den anderen schweifen, als Lucius endlich auftauchte, da er die Schilde um den Raum wieder hochgezogen hatte, bevor er selbst ging. „Wie gedenkst du an den Dementoren verbeizukommen?“, fragte er den Dunklen Lord, als Barty schwach wimmerte. 

Voldemort blickte zu seinen Leuten und seufzte. „Die Dementoren werden mir antworten, keine Frage“, informierte er Harry, als er abwesend seinen Patronus, eine Schlange, rief. „Ein Problem gibt es erst, wenn du in Begleitung von denen bist, die es nicht aushalten, auch nur in ihrer Nähe zu sein.“ 

Schulterzuckend beschwor Xerosis seinen eigenen Patronus, eine Eule. „Wenn du dir Macnair nimmst und die Dementoren übernimmst, nehme ich Lucius und Barty und fange an, die Mundanes gegen die Gefangenen auszutauschen.“ 

Voldemort beäugte die Patroni, wie einander misstrauischen Blicke schickten, nickte und blickte zurück zu seinen Todessern. „Lucius, Barty, geht mit Xerosis und regelt das mit den Gefangenen. Walden, du kommst mit mir um mit den Dementoren zu reden.“

Lucius atmete durch. „My Lord, wer wird unsere Gruppe führen?“, fragte er, wobei er den Jungen an der Seite des Dunklen Lords etwas unbehaglich anblickte.

Nun ließ Voldemort ebenso seinen Blick zu Xerosis schweifen und der Junge traf seinen Blick mit einer stillen Herausforderung: Würde Voldemort ihm Macht über seine Leute geben und somit Xerosis als ihm Gleichgestellt behandeln, oder würde er seinen Stolz nicht vergessen und diese Machtposition somit Lucius oder Barty übertragen. „Xerosis wird die Verantwortung übernehmen“, entschied Voldemort, der sich wieder Lucius zuwandte, damit er nicht den Sieg in den blassen Augen reflektierten sehen musste. 

Lucius grollte, aber ein Blick zu dem offenkundigen Vampir und dessen warnendem Blick, hielt ihn von einer Beschwerde ab. 

Die zwei Gruppen trennten sich, begleiten von ihren Patroni während sie ihre jeweiligen Wege in das Gefängnis machten. Xerosis Gruppe traf nur auf einen Dementoren und der Eulenpatronus stieß ein stilles Kreischen aus, dass die Dunkle Kreatur weichen ließ. 

Als Barty darauf hinwies, dass sie in der Nähe ihres Zieles waren, hielt Xerosis sie an. „Beginnt damit, die Gefangenen zu versammeln während ich die Mundanes einsammle. Beginnt nicht damit sie zurück zum Manor zu schicken, bevor ich nicht zurück bin.“ Er bedachte Lucius mit einem scharfen Blick, da er vertraut genug mit dem Sohn des Mannes war, um zu ahnen was er dachte. Dann wand er sich an seine Patronus. „Hedwig Liebes, bleibe hier und halte die Dementoren fern, ja?”

Hedwig nickte und kreiste um die Fläche, während ihre scharfen Augen nach einem Feind Ausschau hielten. 

Xerosis schritt durch die Schatten zu dem Platz, an dem er die Mundanes aufbewahrte und nahm sich einige Phiolen mit dem Zaubertrank, die er sich in die Tasche steckte. Dann krallte er sich die Arme zweier Mundanes, die ihm am nächsten waren und reiste zurück nach Azkaban. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Barty Lucius im Auge behalten hatte oder ob der Blonde einfach beschlossen hatte, Xerosis Geduld zu testen. Aber die Gefangenen standen zusammengedrängt, in der Mitte des Ganges, still Umarmungen austauschend mit Familienmitgliedern, die seit über zehn Jahre außer Reichweite waren. 

„Barty! Lucius!“, hisste Xerosis und genannten glitten durch das Grüppchen auf ihm zum, wobei sie die Mundanes die mit den toten Augen vorsichtig beäugten. „Rührt euch nicht vom Fleck”, befahl er den Mundanes bevor er sie losließ und in seine Tasche griff und zwei Phiolen hervorzog. „Ein Tropfen Blut, keinen mehr und keinen weniger, in jede Phiole von der Person, in die sie sich verwandeln sollen. Sagt den Mundanes sie sollen sie trinken und sie werden es. Stellt sicher, dass sie in die richtigen Zellen zurückgehen.“ 

„Verstanden“, stimmten die Männer zu, also händigte Xerosis ihnen die Phiolen aus und ging dann durch die Schatten zurück, um mehr zu holen. 

Es verlief alles reibungslos, bis Xerosis schließlich Vernon herausholte, der nicht so verängstigt von Xerosis war, wie von Harry. Er versuchte seinen Arm zu befreien, als Xerosis mit ihm durch die Schatten reiste, aber der Junge behielt seinen festen Griff an Vernons Handgelenk und alles was passierte, war dass er an seinem Arm zog. Als sie Azkaban erreicht hatten, versuchte Vernon wieder auszureißen, nur um in Voldemort zu rennend, der ihn an seinem fetten Nacken anpackte und vom Boden aufzog. 

„Was haben wir denn da?“, fragte Voldemort, als Vernon still keuchte und zappelte. 

„Einen suizidgefährdeten Mundane“, erwiderte Xerosis, der langsam hinüber zu Voldemort schritt. „Wenn du ihn wieder unterlassen würdest?“

Voldemort bedachte ihn mit einem belustigten Blick, aber er setzte Vernon ab. „Bist du sicher, dass er nicht wieder wegrennen wird?“, fragte der Dunkle Lord, währen der Mundane nach Atem rang. 

Xerosis zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete diesen auf seine Onkel. „Vernon, ich erinnere mich daran, dir gesagt zu haben, das du dich zu benehmen hast“, bemerkte er. „Crucio.“ Er hielt den Zauber für eine langen Moment aufrecht, dann befahl er: „Steh auf, du fetter Bastard.“

Vorsichtig stand Vernon wieder auf, seine kleinen Augen huschten überall hin, aber niemand schien interessiert zu sein, ihm zu helfen. 

Xerosis führte Vernon zu einem der übrig gebliebenen Zauberer, nahm einen Tropfen seines Blutes und gab Vernon den Zaubertrank. „Er ist nicht vergiftet“, bemerkte er als der Mundane sich weigerte, ihn zu berühren. Als Vernon den Trank nahm, fügte Xerosis hinzu: „Wenn du irgendwas anderes als schlucken tust, werde ich dich bei lebendigem Leibe häuten.“

Nervös schluckte Vernon, aber ein Blick in diese kalten Augen sagte ihm dass er sich besser benahm, also nahm er den Zaubertrank. 

Xerosis nickte und dirigierte Vernon in die Zelle, in der der Zauberer gewesen war, während Lucius dem Zauberer einen Portschlüssel gab. Als die Zellentüre geschlossen war, begann Vernon sich zu verändern und er wimmerte leise vor Schmerz als seine Knochen schrumpften und sein Fett verbrannt wurde. Als er nur noch schmerzhaft atmete, funkelte er zum Eingang der Zelle und fand leuchtend grüne Augen auf ihn niederstarrend. „Ich hoffe, du genießt die Hölle“, erklärte der dämonische Junge bevor er in den Schatten davonreiste, um einige weitere Mundanes zu holen. 

Als sie fertig waren, hatte Xerosis immer noch drei Mundanes in seinem unterirdischen Loch, aber er hatte daran gedacht, dass dies passieren könnte und hatte den Platz so erschaffen, dass er sich zuschütten würde, wenn er ihn nach vier Tagen nicht besucht hatte. Diese Mundanes würden einen schmerzhaften Tod erleiden, nicht dass sie das wussten, da nichts mehr von ihnen übrig war. 

Lucius und Macnair nahmen den letzten Portschlüssel, während Xerosis den Dunklen Lord und Barty zurück zum Manor mitnahm, mithilfe der Schatten. Da die Portschlüssel sie in die untere Etage brachte, wo Narcissa auf das Erscheinen ihrer Gäste wartete, hatten die drei Zauberer einen Moment ohne Lucius und Macnair um sich. 

Die voll ausnutzend, wandte sich Barty mit einem scharfsinnigen Blick an Xerosis. „Was bist du? Apparieren? Den Cruciatus anwenden? Einen völlig neuen Zaubertrank erfinden?“ 

„Du fast süß, wenn du aus der Fassung gebracht wirst Barty“, erwiderte Xerosis, hob seine Hand und tätschelte die Wange des Todessers. „Ich bin vollständig menschlich.“ 

„Du kannst unmöglich menschlich sein”, beharrte Barty. „Um Merlins Willen, du bist nur zwölf Jahre alt!“

„Potter, du hast soeben einen meiner Lieblingstodesser Kaput gemacht“, kommentierte Voldemort trocken, als er sich in seinen Stuhl setzte. 

Xerosis blickte ihm mit großen, unschuldigen Augen an. „Tut mir leid.“ 

„…das war beunruhigend”, entschied der Dunkle Lord kopfschüttelnd. „Gehe zurück zu deinem Vormund. Sicherlich vermisst er dich bereits.“

„Nah. Ich habe einen Schlaftrank in seine Kekse getan“, erwiderte Xerosis mit einem bösen kleinen Lächeln. 

„Du bist ein böses, unmögliches Kind“, stellte Barty fest. 

„Ah. Ich liebe dich auch“, gurrte der Junge, bevor er in den Schatten verschwand. 

„Mein Lord-“

„Gehe auf dein Zimmer, Barty”, befahl Voldemort, der sich die Stirn rieb. 

Barty verbeugte sich. „Eine gute Nacht, My Lord.”

-0-

Harry hörte für den Rest des Sommers weder von Voldemort noch von den Todessern. Er nahm an, dass der Dunkle Lord wahrscheinlich seinen Leuten einige Zeit zum Ausruhen und wiederherstellen gab, bevor er sie wieder losschickte um seine Befehle auszuführen. Er wusste ernsthaft nicht, wie lange sie sich noch ruhig verhalten würden, besonders nicht, da Bellatrix involviert war. (Diese Frau konnte nicht still und heimlich sein, selbst wenn ihr Leben davon abhinge.)

Das Leben im Cottage war angenehm und ruhig, selbst mit einem Vormund wie Sirius Black. Die Zauber, die in die Wand des Wohnzimmers eingearbeitet waren verhinderten, dass die Musik der Video Spiele zu hören war und jeden im Haus störte. Sirius verbrachte sehr viel Zeit mit Videospielen, wobei er Harry immer ignorierte, wenn er gelegentlich sagte: „Ich warne dich, diese Spiele verrotten dein Gehirn, aber…“

Terry machte vollen Gebrauch von der Bibliothek, hing ab im Plüschsessel in einer Ecke und las, was auch immer ihm in den Sinn kam. Harry hatte sich überreden lassen, einiges seiner eigenen Bibliothek zu der des Cottage hinzuzufügen, sodass es dort nun Bücher zu jedem erdenklichen Thema gab – abgesehen die dunklen Künste, über die Harry einige Bücher besaß, aber Sirius betrat die Bibliothek oft genug, so dass sie dort hinzutun, nur nach ärger schrie – inklusive einiger Mundane-Bücher. 

Die meiste Zeit verbrachte Harry im Garten, wo er mit den Blumen arbeitete oder unter einem Baum las. Er war nie in der Lage gewesen, seine Sommer während seines letzten Lebens in aller Ruhe zu genießen, sodass das er es jetzt ausnutzte, soweit er vermochte. Er machte immer noch das Essen für alle, da er Sirius nicht genug in der Küche vertraute und Terry kein Interesse daran hatte, kochen zu lernen. 

Harry und Terry verbrachten eine Woche bei den Lis kurz vor Harrys Geburtstag und trafen alle ihrer Cousins. Harry und Li verschworen sich, um Terry in denselben Raum zu bekommen wie Dao-Ming, Lis Cousine, die in ihn verliebt war. Beobachten zu können, wie Terry floh während Dao-Ming versuchte, ihn zu einem Date zu bewegen, war jede Vergeltung wert. 

Ebenso genoss Harry einige Besuche bei Luna. Ihr Vater war stets witzig, sodass man sich gerne hinsetzte und ihm zuhörte. Und Luna Decke war wirklich ein Kunstwerk. Harry war im Zentrum zu sehen und um ihn herum waren all seine Freunde, mit Luna an seiner rechten. Er hatte sie umarmt, als er es gesehen hatte, dann schlug er einige andere Leute vor, die sie hinzufügen könnte; Leute aus seinem alten Leben, die er bisher noch nicht getroffen hatte oder denen er einfach nicht so nahe war in diesem Leben, aber für ihn genauso wichtig waren, wie die auf dem Wandgemälde. 

Harrys Geburtstag, nach seinen eigenen Forderungen, war wesentlich kleiner als die Feier zu seinem Dreizehnten. Er hatte alle seine Freunde eingeladen und den Kuchen selbst gebacken. Hermione hatte es leider nicht geschafft, aber alle anderen waren da. Selbst Lillian, die einem eintägigen Frieden mit Neville und Terry zugestimmt hatte. 

Als es Zeit wurde, die Schulbücher zu besorgen, trafen sich alle, außer Lillian, in der Winkelgasse für einen weiteren Shopping Trip. Hermione würde danach bei Harry bleiben, da ihre Eltern eine Verabredung am den Morgen des Ersten hatten und konnten sie leider nicht verschieben. Also brachte sie ebenso ihren Schrankkoffer mit, den Sirius dankbarer weise schrumpfte. 

Der Ausflug war sehr gemütlich und ungezwungen, da sie nur einen Stopp im Buchladen und Madam Malkins brauchten. Harry, der wusste wie Bücherverrückt er und seine Freunde waren, wies darauf hin, dass sie zuerst zu den Roben sollten. Die Väter von Li und Lunas stimmte dem zu, wobei sie ihre Töchter wissend beobachteten. 

Der Aufenthalt bei den Roben war für alle Beteiligten war sehr unterhaltsam. Sirius versuchte die ganze Zeit Malkins Assistentin, ein süßen blondes Mädchen, zu einem Date zu überreden. Als den Laden schließlich verließen, bebten die meisten vor unterdrücktem Gelächter oder versteckten ein Lächeln. Harry hatte sich nicht die Mühe gegeben es zu verstecken und hielt sich lachend an Hermiones Schulter fest. 

„Ach halt die Klappe, Harry”, murrte Sirius mit roten Wangen. 

„Du solltest dich an Männer halten, Sirius“, kommentierte Harry, nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte. (Hermione hatte ihn bei einem Bücherregal zurückgelassen, was ihn gezwungenermaßen dazu brachte, sich zu beruhigen.) 

Schnaubend lehnte sich Sirius verärgert gegen die Wand neben die Ladentüre. „Alle guten sind entweder hetero. Oder vergeben.“

„Ich hoffe, du beziehst dich nicht auf Lockhart“, erwiderte Harry, der, als er dies sagte, das Gesicht verzog. 

Sirius schickte ihm einen listigen Blick. „Und wenn ich es habe?“

„Ich bin froh, dass er mit seinem Toy-Boy durchgebrannt ist.”

Sirius schnaubte. „Du bist viel zu jung, um an ´Toy-Boys´ zu denken.“

„Mein Körper ist jung, aber meine Seele ist alt“, konterte Harry. 

„Du bist verrückt. Geh und suche dir ein Buch zum Lesen.“

„Steckdose, Stecker!“, rief Harry über seine Schulter, bevor er hinter den Bücherregalen verschwand. 

Für ganze 20 Minuten, wurde er bei seiner Bücherjagt alleine gelassen, bevor eine seidene Stimme kommentierte: „Man stelle sich vor, ein Ravenclaw stockt seinen Büchervorrat auf.“

Harry blickte über seine Schulter und schickte dem Todesser hinter sich ein Lächeln. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr. Malfoy? Oder sind sie nur gekommen um diese erschreckend Alltägliche Szenerie anzustarren? Wenn das der Fall ist, weiß ich von drei weiteren Ravenclaws, die sie genauso gut stalken können.“ 

Von Lucius kam ein schwaches Geräusch der Belustigung. „Ich bin sicher, dass keiner von denen ihren Humor besitzt.“ 

„Mmm…” Harry zog ein Buch über menschliche Verwandlung heraus. „Wenn Sie meinen Sinn für Humor meinen, fürchte ich, nein. Das ist etwas, was meine Freunde nicht mit mir Teilen.“ Er drehte sich um, sodass er gegen das Bücherregal lehnte. Das Buch legte er in seinen Korb, nachdem er entschieden hatte, dass es eine gute Erweiterung seiner Sammlung sein würde. „Wenn Sie nichts von mir wollen, wären Sie in der Knockturn Gasse, um Verfluchte Gegenstände zu finden oder Draco zu folgen und jeder seiner Launen nachgeben, wie ein guter Reinblut-Vater. Ich nehme außerdem an, das dies etwas mit Ihrem Hausgast zu tun hat, da Sie und ich sehr wenig anderes gemeinsam haben.“

Lucius Lippen zuckten mit einem unterdrückten Lächeln. „Bedenkt man, dass wir meinen… Hausgastes gemeinsam haben, denke ich, dass es sicher ist zu sagen, dass wir auch andere Dinge gemein haben.“ 

„Gut, wir sind so was wie Cousins vierten Grades”, meinte Harry trocken. „Und wir sind technisch gesehen Lords einer alten Familie, auch wenn das Heutzutage nicht mehr zählt.“ Er stieß sich vom Bücherregal ab. „Bitte, komm zum Punkt, Lucius. Sirius kann sich nur eine bestimmte Zeit selbst unterhalten und ich möchte gerne noch ein paar Bücher finden, bevor er mich findet.“

Lucius grollte etwas ob des Gebrauchs seines Vornamens, aber er griff in seine Tasche um einen Brief hervorzuziehen. „Korrespondenz“, erklärte er, während er den Brief aushändigte. 

„Er hätte keine Eule nehmen können?“, murrte Harry, der seinen Korb auf den Boden abstellte, um den Brief mit einer Hand entgegen zu nehmen und mit der anderen seinen Zauberstab seinen Zauberstab hervorzuziehen. 

„Du scheinst eine unverschämte Anzahl an Zauberstäben zu besitzen, für einen Schüler”, kommentierte Lucius, als Harry einige Enthüllungszauber über den Brief sprach. Er traute dem Dunklen Lord schließlich nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. 

„Ich finde eben ständig neue, die mir noch besser passen”, erwiderte Harry, der seinen Stab wieder wegsteckte. Den einzigen Zauber, den er auf dem Brief finden konnte – einen, der nur einer Person, die bestimmte Kriterien erfüllt, dazu befähigte den Brief zu sehen oder zu berühren. Was in diesem Fall bedeutete, alle die die in irgendeiner Weise vom Dunklen Lord gezeichnet wurden – erklärte, wieso keine Eule verwendet werden konnte. Er brach schnell das Wachssiegel und öffnete den Brief um ihn zu lesen. 

´H,   
´Ich habe keine Zweifel, dass du dich abermals fragst, wieso ich bisher meinen Zug noch nicht gemacht habe. Wenn du auch nur halb so clever bist, wie du wirkst, wirst du deduziert haben, dass sich meine Leute aus Azkaban immer noch erholen. Wie auch immer, sie sollten an Halloween wieder vollständig hergestellt sein. Also solltest du eine Nachricht um diese Zeit herum erwarten, dass wir einen Angriff planen.   
´Du fragst dich, wieso ich mir die Mühe machen, dir diesen Brief zu schreiben. Vielleicht weil ich meinen mir Ebenbürtigen über die kommende Attacke informieren möchte, sodass er nicht überrascht ist. Vielleicht um einen bestimmten Vampir zu fragen, ob er an Attacken während des Schuljahres teilnehme will oder ob er nur an Weihnachten oder über den Sommer erreichbar ist. Vielleicht aber auch nur, weil die Idee Lucius als Eule zu missbrauchen mich amüsiert.   
´Genieße sein Schuljahr. Meine Grüße an Alissia.   
´V´

In sich hinein kichernd faltete Harry den Brief zusammen und ließ ihn in seine Tasche gleiten. „Meinen Dank für den Brief, Mr. Malfoy. Ich muss erst einige Dinge kontrollieren, bevor ich eine genaue Antwort habe.“ Seine Lippen umspielte ein böses Grinsen. „Und fühlen Sie sich frei ihm mitzuteilen, das Alissia seltsamerweise vernarrt in blonde Tunten ist. Irgendwas darüber, dass die ´genau richtig knusprig´ sind.“

Lucius verzog das Gesicht. „Ich… werde es ihn wissen lassen“, stimmte er zu. 

Kichernd griff Harry nach seinem Korb, bevor er sich zu einem anderen Bücherregal begab. Die Vorstellung von Lucius Malfoy auf deinem Besenstiel, der versuchte einem Brief während eines scheußlichen Gewitters auszuliefern, würde ihn den Rest des Tages verfolgen. 

-0-

Er hatte sich nicht damit aufgehalten, eine Nachricht zurück zu schreiben, da er sie genauso gut selbst überbringen konnte. Und so kam es, das er in der darauf folgenden Nacht, die die erste War, in der er zurück in Hogwarts war, Xerosis ohne Vorwarnung in der Ecke von Voldemorts Zimmer auftauchte. Das leer war. 

Xerosis erhob eine Augenbraue. Interessant. Er glitt aus dem Raum in den Korridor und sprach einen schnelle ‘point me‘ aus. Der Raum, in dem sich Voldemort befand, war nicht weit vom Meeting Raum entfernt. Er war besser beschützt, weshalb Xerosis mehr Zeit damit brauchte, den Zauber zu bewundern, als ihn zu durchdringen und ohne ihn zu brechen. Das kostete ihn zwanzig Minuten und er grinste, als er endlich in den Raum eintrat. 

Ein Licht in der Nähe des Bettes ging an und Xerosis fand sich dem Ende eines Eiben-Zauberstabs gegenüber, der von einem sehr wütenden Tom Riddle gehalten wurde. Es herrschte einen Augenblick Stille, dann kam von Riddle ein ärgerliches Geräusch und er ließ seinen Stab sinken. „Potter.“

Harry ließ seine Fake-Vampir-Illusion schmelzen, während er zu einem bequemen Stuhl ging, der nahe des Bettendes stand. „Hallo, Tom“, sagte er fröhlich und aufgekratzt. 

Riddle grollte. „Was genau, tust du hier?“

„Beweisen, dass ich mehr als nur fähig bin, an deiner Halloweenattacke teilzunehmen“, erwiderte Harry lässig als er sich im Raum umsah. Dieser war in blassen grün gehalten, mit einigen kleinen Tupfern von waldgrün, als Akzente. „Das Zimmer gefällt mir.“

„Du hättest nicht eine Eule schicken können?“

„Wo wäre da der Spaß?“, fragte Harry, während er den Dunklen Lords im Bett beobachtete. „So, Moment mal. Diese menschliche Form – das ist deine echte Gestalt?“

Riddle blickte ihn seltsam an. „Was, etwas worüber du nicht magischer Weise die Antwort weißt?“

Harry schmollte. 

Schnaubend hielt sich der Dunkle Lord, mit bebenden Schultern den, Mund zu. 

Harry blinzelte, dann zwickte er sich. Er ließ seinen Blick zurück zum Dunklen Lord schweifen, der jetzt hörbar kicherte, um sich noch fester zu zwicken, vor Schmerz quietschen. „Halt die Klappe!“, befahl er, als Riddle tatsächlich anfing zu Lachen. Da der Bastard aber nicht gewillt schien, die Klappe zu halten, setzte sich Harry zurück und schmollte was das Zeug hielt, was Riddle nur noch mehr Lachen lies. 

Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten hatte sich Riddle wieder so weit eingekriegt, dass der sich zurück an sein Kopfende des Bettes lehnen konnte, wobei er aber immer noch leicht lächelte, sich sonst aber beruhigt hatte. „Um deine Frage zu beantworten, Ja. „Ein Ritual vor meinem Tod, gab mir zwei Formen“, fügte er mit einem wütenden Blick hinzu „Ich tendiere dazu, meinen Todessern aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn ich in so aussehe. Es verhilft mir dazu, das ich inkognito bleibe, bei Sachen wie bei öffentlichen Weihnachtsbällen.“ Er legte seinen Kopf schief. „Du weist wer ich bin, wenn ich so aussehe, aber du schienst nicht zu wissen, dass das mein echtes Erscheinungsbild ist.“

Seufzend rieb sich Harry mit Bedacht seinen Nasenrücken. „Ich habe Bilder von dir gesehen, als du auf Hogwarts noch zur Schule gegangen bist. Ich habe dein gealtertes Erscheinungsbild wiedererkannt.“

Riddle stützte sein Kinn auf einer Handfläche ab. „Es gibt keine Bilder von damals. Das habe ich nie zugelassen.“

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Ähm…“

„Endlich hab ich dich bei einer Lüge ertappt. Komm schon, Potter, sag mir die Wahrheit. Nicht deinen gewöhnlichen verrückten Bockmist.“

Harry überdachte dies. „Was glaubst du, dass die Wahrheit ist?“, fragte er. Tom Riddle wurde als Genie gepriesen, sicherlich hatte er irgendeine Theorie und Harry war neugierig darüber, wie sie lautete. 

„Wiedergeburt“, sagte Riddle ohne zu zögern. „Es gab Studien über Zauberer und Hexen, die sich an ihr letztes Leben erinnern. Sie wussten Zauber, die über ihr Können überschritten, wussten Sachen von denen sie nichts wissen durften.“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Sie wussten diese Dinge, aber sie konnten diese Zauber nicht anwenden. Ich weiß, dass ich falsch liege. Und jetzt raus damit.”

„Du bist wie ein Kleinkind, das Süßigkeiten fordert“, murrte Harry, der an die Zimmerdecke hochblickte. Er war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob er die Wahrheit erzählen konnte, aber er entschied es dennoch zu versuchen. Wenn irgendwer die Wahrheit verdiente, dann war es dieser Mann. Sein ihm Ebenbürtiger. Der Mann, dessen Seele er in sich trug. „Es ist… Reinkarnation ist nah dran. Uhm…” Er rieb sich übers Gesicht, wobei er seine Brille herunterstieß, was ihm aber nicht im Geringsten kümmerte. „Was weist du von den Heiligtümern des Todes? Die drei Brüder, die den Tod austricksten und jeder ein Geschenk von ihm bekam?“

Riddle schnaubte. „Märchengeschichten.“ 

Harrys Lippen zierte ein bitteres Lächeln. „Wirklichkeit. Es gab die drei Peverell Brüder und wir beide sind ihre Nachkommen; du von Cadmus, ich von Ignotus. Ich bin der Besitzer eines der drei Heiligtümer – des Unsichtbarkeitsumhanges – seit dem Augenblick, in dem du meinen Vater getötet hast. Dein Heiligtum ist ein Ring, dessen Stein, der Stein ist, der die Toden zum Leben erweckt-“

„Der gehörte Salazar Slytherin!“, hisste Riddle. 

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein“, sagte er einfach. „Das Letzte, der Elder Stab, gehört zurzeit Albus Dumbledore.”

„Er hat – Gut, kein Wunder das er so schwer zu schlagen ist“, murrte Riddle. 

„Er hat seinen letzten Meister besiegt, Grindelwald.“ 

Riddle schnaubte. „Grindelwald war sicherlich eine klägliche Entschuldigung eines Dunklen Lords.“

Da er praktisch nichts über den Mann wusste, außer den Märchen, die er von Anderen gehört hatte oder dem, was er durch Voldemorts Augen gesehen hatte, zuckte Harry nur die Schultern. „Die Geschichte ist, wenn du alle drei Heiligtümer gemeistert hast, wirst du der Gebieter über den Tod. Das ist etwas, was schon viel versucht haben, aber noch keiner geschafft hat.“ Er rieb sich wieder übers Gesicht, mit der Brille im Schoß. „Ich… habe es geschafft-“

„Wann?”, forderte Riddle zu wissen und Harry konnte sich nur allzu gut den misstrauischen Blick auf seinem Gesicht vorstellen, da er ohne seine Brille fast nichts sah. 

„In…“ Harry dachte nach. „Etwas über vier Jahre, von jetzt an.” Er lächelte bitter. „In einer anderen Welt, einer, in der ich gegen dich kämpfte habe und du deinen Körper nicht von nächstem Jahr zurückbekommen hast. Du hast ein Ritual benutzt, das die Knochen deines Vaters, das Blut eines Feindes und das Fleisch eines Dieners erforderte. Davor hast du von Naginis Milch gelebt. Oder irgendwas in der Art.”

„Nagini zum Überleben benutzt?”, murmelte Riddle. „Ich muss wirklich verzweifelt gewesen sein. Und, ja, das würde mich diese Form kosten. Fahre fort.“

„Es gab einen Kampf von epischem Ausmaß in Hogwarts, während dem, was mein siebtes Jahr gewesen wäre, wäre ich nicht auf der Jagd gewesen, um deine Horcruxe zu zerstören. Ich habe dich besiegt, mit sehr viel Glück im Spiel.“ Er konnte förmlich Riddles Neugierde schmecken. „Du hattest den Elder Stab, hast ihn aus Dumbledores Grab genommen, aber ich hatte ihn bereits bezwungen. Du hast den Todesfluch gesprochen, ich einen Entwaffnungszauber. Der Elderstab konnte seinen Meister nicht töten, sodass er ihn zu dir zurückschickte.“

„Das ist ein dummer Weg zu sterben.“

Harry lachte. „Das war es. Jedoch, kann ich dich vielleicht überbieten.“ 

Das Bett bewegte sich, so als ob Riddle sich komfortabler hinsetzte. „Erzähl.“

„Kein Grund, so begierig zu klingen“, murrte Harry augenrollend. Er wurde mit einem leisen Glucksen Belohnt und konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. „Also, ich wurde ein Auror, heiratete Ginny Weasley, bekam drei wunderbare Kinder… Du hättest es gehasst.“ Riddle kicherte abermals. „Ich war… fast siebzig, als die Mundanes unsere Existenz herausfanden und einen sehr langen, zerstörerischen Krieg begannen.“ Er schluckte, versuchte sich dadurch selbst zum Weiterreden zu bringen. Vielleicht sollte er diese Geschichte nicht erzählen. Vielleicht war sie nicht wichtig?

„Du bist gestorben“, bot Riddle an. 

Harry lachte bitter auf. „Ich war die letzte, verdammt noch mal, magische Person, die auf der ganzen Welt noch am Leben war. Ich wurde von einem fallenden Baum gefangen und hab mir mein Bein ausgekugelt. Ich lag nur da und die vier von denen kamen über mir zum Stehen und grinsten wie die mother-fucking Freaks, die sie waren und der größte, hässlichste von ihnen fragte: „Irgendwelche letzten Worte, Magier?“ Und ich sagte: „Ja. Seh‘ dich in der Hölle.“ Und dann erschossen sie mich.“ Harry berührte die Stelle in der Mitte seiner Brust und zuckte zusammen, als er sich an den Schmerz erinnerte. „Hatte noch nicht mal die Güte, auf mein Herz zu zielen um es kurz zu machen.“ Seine Lippen verzogen sich mit Verachtung. „Mundanes.“ 

„… wieso nennst du sie so?“, fragte Riddle leise. 

Um sich von seinem Tod loszureißen, nahm Harry einen tiefen Atemzug. „Zu Beginn des Krieges, als wir noch dachten, alle sei ok. Damals, als wir immer noch an unsere eigenen Überlegenheit glaubten, bevor sie ein fucking Loch in Hogwarts schossen –“ von Riddle kam ein erstickter Laut. „Wir hatten einige Friedensgespräche und eine ihrer Forderungen war, dass wir sie ´Mundanes´ nennen sollten. Die Bezeichnung ´Muggel´ war zu abfällig. Der damalige Minister sagte ihnen, wo sie sich das stecken konnten und sein Haus war eines der Ersten, das in die Luft flog. Danach begannen wir alle, sie Mundanes zu nennen. Manchmal…“, von Harry kam ein angespanntes halb-lachen. „Manchmal, ließen sie einen am Leben, wenn wir sie Mundanes nannten. Ganz am Anfang.“

Sie waren beide für einen langen Moment still. Harry rieb seine trockenen Augen, Riddle saß einfach nur in seinem Bett, auf den Jungen im Stuhl starrend. Der Junge, der älter war als er selbst. Der Junge, der ein Leben voller Verluste und Schmerzen und Tod gelebt hatte. 

Irgendwann sagte Riddle schließlich: „Du kamst zurück.“

Harry nickte. „Ich starb als der Meister des Todes. Der Tod traf mich in einer Zwischenebene und gab mir drei Möglichkeiten: Ich konnte zurückgehen und wieder erschossen werden, ich konnte in die Hölle gehen oder ich konnte noch mal Beginnen. Vom Anfang an.“

„Also hast du von vorne Angefangen“, beendete Riddle. „Wiedergeburt, aber nicht wirklich.“

„Ich erinnere mich-“, schnaubte Harry. „Ich kam zurück in dem Moment, in dem mein Vater starb. Ich sah meine Mutter, zum ersten Mal, seit ich mich erinnern kann und sie sagte zu mir good-bye. Und dann warst du da-“

„Du hast mich angelächelt!“, realisierte Riddle. „Ich dachte, es war nur… Du weißt schon, wie Babys eben manchmal einfach so lächeln, aus keinem ersichtlichen Grund?“

Harry lachte. Er hielt sich den Bauch und lachte einfach nur für einen Weile. 

Riddle sagte nichts als der Jungen – Mann, was auch immer – alles herausließ. Er erwartete halb, dass Potter anfangen würde zu weinen, aber dieser lachte einfach nur, bis er aufhörte und zurück in seinen Stuhl fiel. Er hatte ein mattes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, trockene Augen, unfokussiert auf die Wand gerichtet, ein kleines Stückchen links über Riddle Schulter. 

„Der Tod, bevor er mich zurück schickte, beschenkte mich mit einer Fähigkeit. Eine Fähigkeit meiner Wahl. Ich habe etwas gewählt, das mich nicht unähnlich von einem Dementoren macht. Ich kann in Leuten Kälte und Angst hervorrufen. Ebenso kann ich ihren Seelen aussaugen.“

„Ah.“ Riddle verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist… ein nützliches Geschenk.“ 

Harry grinste leicht verrückt. „Besonders, wenn du gezwungen wirst bei Mundanes aufzuwachsen, die dich gerne tot sehen würden. Mein Cousin und mein Onkel benötigten gelegentlich Erinnerungen, aber meine Tante brauchte nur eine Warnung und sie lies mich in Ruhe. Und jetzt habe ich Sirius, der einen besseren, verrückten älteren Bruder abgibt, als einen Vormund, aber es funktioniert. Ich brauch kaum einen Beschützer und Sirius mag es, wenn jemand um ihn ist, für den er sich verantwortlich fühlt, der auf sich selbst aufpassen kann.“

Riddle schnaubte. Das konnte er sehen, sicher. An dass, was er sich noch von Black erinnerte, konnte der Mann kaum auf sich selbst aufpassen, geschweige denn einen Patensohn. 

Sie waren für einen Weile still. Irgendwann setzte sich Harry seine Brille wieder auf, nur um Riddle herauszufinden, dass Riddle ihn anstarrte. „Was?“

Riddle schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe bisher noch kein festes Datum für die Halloweenattacke. Es kann an Halloween sein, oder auch nicht. Ich nehme an, du bist ein Parselmund, da du mit Alissia gesprochen hast?“

Harry tippte auf seine Narbe. „Horcrux“ erwiderte er, lächelnd, als die Augen des Dunklen Lords sich weiteten. „Ja, technisch gesehen, bin ich ein Parselmund.“

Riddle schüttelten seinen Schock ab. „Richtig. Gut—warte.” Er runzelte etwas die Stirn. „Du bist ein Horcrux?”

„Ja.”

„Mein Horcrux?” 

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, Albus Dumbledores.“

Riddle schloss seine Augen und rieb über sie. „Nagini ist ein Horcrux und ich kann mit ihr kommunizieren, oder durch ihre Augen sehen.“

Sofort wusste Harry, wohin das er damit wollte. „Du kannst mir Träume schicken und ich kann deine Träume oder durch deine Augen sehen. Besessenheit, ist ebenso verstörend einfach. Von anderen Sachen weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß ebenso nicht, wie gut du damit zurechtkommen kannst, das ich deinen Seelenteil mit Okklumentik blocke.“

Über diese schnelle Antwort, konnte Riddle nur eine Augenbraue hochziehen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Es gibt einen Parsel-Zauberspruch, der den Kontakt zwischen zwei Parselmündern ermöglicht. Ich nehme an, dass du ihn nicht kennst?“

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Nachdem ich von deinem Horcrux befreit war, verlor ich die Fähigkeit. Und in diesem Leben habe ich mir nicht die Mühe gemacht, weiter über dieses Thema zu Forschen.“ 

Riddle nickte. „Komm her“, befahl er uns deutete auf die Ecke des Bettes. 

Harry blickte in leicht misstrauisch an. „Wieso?“

„Potter, komm her“, wiederholte er. 

Leicht grollte Harry, aber er raffte sich aus dem Stuhl auf und schritt zur Bettkannte. Allerdings setzte er sich nicht. 

Seufzend griff Riddle nach dem Ärmelsaum des Jungen und zog diesen auf das Bett hinunter. „Du bist der schrecklichste Dreizehnjährige, mit dem ich je das Missvergnügen hatte, Geschäfte zu machen“, stellte er fest. „Und streite nicht mit mir, wer technisch gesehen älter ist“, fügte er hinzu, als Harry seine Mund öffnete, um genau das zu tun. 

Sobald Riddle Augenkontakt hatte, glitt er in Harrys Gedanken, um gegen beeindruckende Mauern zu prallen. Er verweilte dort für einen Moment und wurde Belohnt, als der Junge seine Aufmerksamkeit nach innen lenkte und den Dunklen Lord an der Mauer Gesellschaft leistete. Als Harry sich fragte, was er wollte, schickte Riddle ihm das Gefühl, das er Informationen Teilen wollte. Er lächelte in sich hinein als Harry einen Moment zwischen Argwohn und Begehren rang. Schließlich, ließ der Junge ihn durch die Mauer. 

Riddle hatte keine Probleme die Ecke zu finden, in der Harry sein Zauberspruchwissen aufbewahrte. Der Geist des Jungen war gespenstischer Weise genauso wie sein eigener, was er annahm was Sinn machte, wenn man ihre Verbindung bedachte. Jedenfalls, Potter hatte sehr viel mehr Wissen in seinem Verstand, als Riddle jemals hoffen könnte, zu besitzen. Einiges davon, konnte einfach nicht das des Jungen— 

Oh. Riddle schüttelte den Kopf und hinterließ schnell eine Kopie des Parselzaubers, dann kehrte er in die reale Welt zurück. Sobald Harry ebenfalls zurück war, sagte Riddle: „Du bekommst Informationen von den Seelen, die du isst?“

Belustigt zuckten Harrys Lippen. „Ja. Und Vampierfähigkeiten von Vampiren.“

Riddle schnaubte leicht. „Das ist…schrecklich nützlich. Ich gebe zu, etwas eifersüchtig zu sein.“ 

Harry künstelte ein erschrecktes nach Luft schnappen. „Tom Riddle? Eifersüchtig auf jemanden anderen?”

Riddle knurrte. „Ich war vorher schon auf Leute Eifersüchtig.” 

Harry grinste. „Wetten, du hast das nie zugegeben. Oder, wenn du es hast, hast du denjenigen kurz danach umgebracht.“

Das überlegene Lächeln von Riddles, war Antwort genug. 

Kichernd stand Harry auf. „Ich sollte zurück gehen“, entschied er, nachdem er flüchtig auf seine Uhr geblickt hatte. „Ich muss noch etwas schlafen, vor dem morgigen Unterricht.“

„Sehr gut.“ Riddle winkte nachlässig in seine Richtung. „Ich lasse es dich wissen, wenn ich mehr über den Angriff weiß.“ 

Harry nickte. „Ich werde ein Auge offen halten.“ Er Schritt auf einen der wenigen Schatten zu, die sich im Raum befanden. 

„Potter“, sagte Riddle, kurz bevor Harry in den Schatten verschwinden konnte und der Junge blickte über seien Schulter, eine Augenbraue fordernd hochziehend, zu ihm zurück. „Danke dafür, dass du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast.“ Er verzog etwas das Gesicht, aber er wusste, dass es gesagt werden musste. Er hatte schließlich einige gefährliche Geheimnisse gehört. 

„Fair ist fair“, erwiderte Harry schulterzuckend. „Ich kenne einige deiner schrecklichsten Momente und schlimmsten… nun, ich weiß das über deine Horcruxe. Ich weiß, was sie alle sind und wie man sie zerstört. Ich weiß, wie ich dich zerstören kann.“ Er schenkte ihm ein kleines, bitteres Lächeln. „Wir sind Ebenbürtig, Tom; wenn du dich überwinden kannst, einen Dreizehnjährigen zu einem Raubzug einzuladen und ihn deine Todesser führen lassen, kann ich dir auch sagen, was ich bin.“ Er wandte sich ab. „Gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht“, erwiderte Riddle, als der Teen verschwand. 

-0-

Am Ende der ersten Schulwoche hatte Harry die Wette über den neuen Professor gewonnen. Er legte die Gewinne beiseite, fest entschlossen, sie während ihres ersten Hogsmeadbesuches zu benutzen, um jedem etwas Schokolade zu kaufen. In der Zwischenzeit genoss er es Remus Lupin wieder als Professor zu haben, trotz des kleinen Hakens, dass der Mann ihn ignorierte. Und von dem bisschen, was er aus Sirius bekam, wurde dieser ebenso ignoriert. (Von seinem Paten, irgendwas über Remus herauszubekommen, erwies sich als eine sehr schwere Herausforderung, da Sirius es vermied über den Mann überhaupt erst nachzudenken, nachdem seine ersten vier Briefe an Remus unbeantwortet zurückgekommen waren.)

Schließlich, nach einem Monat Schule, wurde Harry des Tanzes müde und er zog die Karte und den Umhang hervor, um den Werwolf zu verfolgen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er zu dem Mann sagen würde, aber er würde ihn fangen und Remus würde sich, verdammt noch mal, erklären. 

Der Werwolf roch ihn, bevor Harry nah genug war und beeilte sich, weg zu kommen. Aber Harry ließ sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln und benutzte einfach seine Vampirgeschwindigkeit, die er normalerweise vermied. Er war schnell mit dem Mann auf einer Höhe und griff nach dessen Arm. „Sie sind die wahrscheinlich unausstehlichste, nicht-menschliche Person, mit der ich je zu tun hatte“, grummelte Harry, als Remus versuchte, seinen Arm aus dem Griff des Teens zu ziehen.

Remus gefror und er erbleichte. „Hat Sirius-“

„Nein, Sirius geht nicht umher und erzählt jedem Ihr Geheimnis“, schnappte Harry, der seinen Umhang herunterzog. „Ich kann spüren, ob jemand menschlich ist, oder nicht. Ich kann Ihnen, beispielsweise sagen, dass ein Sechstklässler der Slytherins schwaches Veelablut in sich trägt, obwohl ich ihm noch nie begegnet bin. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich das kann, aber es ist nützlich. Und Sie haben meinen Paten und mich ignoriert. Ich will wissen wieso.“

Braune Augen huschten einem Moment lang durch den Korridor, bevor er sagte: „Jemand könnte…“ Seine Stimme erstarb, als Harry die Karte hervorholt, die zeigte, dass niemand in der Nähe war. „Wo hast du-?“

„Gestohlen von den Weasley Zwillingen“, antwortete Harry finster blickend. „Schauen Sie, es kümmert mich nicht wirklich, dass Sie mich ignorieren. Wirklich. Es macht mir auch nichts, dass sie mich nicht gegen den Irrwicht haben antreten lassen, ehrlich, ich will nicht wissen, in was er sich verwandeln würde. Aber Sirius ignorieren? Sie sind der letzte Freund, den er noch hat. Verdammt, er ist der letzte Freund, der Ihnen geblieben ist! Also, wieso beantworten Sie nicht seine Briefe?“

Remus zitterte leicht. „Ich hab das Land verlassen und-“

„Versuchen Sie ja nicht, mir weismachen zu wollen, dass Sie keine Nachrichten außerhalb von Brit-“

„Ich hab ihn verlassen!“, schnappte Remus und etwas öffnete sich in ihm, wegen Harrys Annahme. „Ich habe nichts hinterfragt, ich ließ die Sirius nach Azkaban bringen. Dich habe ich ebenso verlassen…“, Remus schluckte und blickte weg. 

Mit Verständnis in den Augen, ließ Harry den Arm los, den er immer noch hielt. „Ein schuldiges Gewissen“, murmelt er und nickte, als Remus zusammenzuckte. „Ah, ich liebe Gryffindors. Sie sollten Sirius hören, der immer wieder erzählt, wie mein Vater und er Sie für den Spion gehalten haben und er muss sich dafür entschuld-“

„Wieso sollte er-“

„Ihr zwei seid witzig”, entschied Harry. „Der erste Hogsmeade Besuch ist an Halloween. Geh meinen Paten besuchen. Betrinkt euch. Macht irgendwas. Ich bin es leid, dass er ständig Trübsal bläst, wenn er denkt, dass ich es nicht bemerke.“ Er wand sich ab und legte den Umhang wider um. „Und hören Sie auf, mich zu ignorieren, würden Sie das tun? Sie machen meine Freunde argwöhnisch und wenn einer meiner Freunde ein Slytherin ist, gut…“ Er kicherte in sich hinein, bevor er den Gang hinab schritt. 

Er hätte wissen sollen, dass das ‘ne Gryffindorsache war. Nun müsste er nur noch Hermione dazu kriegen, ihren Zeitumkehrer dazu zu benutzen, etwas schlaf zu bekommen. Natürlich bevorzugter weise ohne, dass sie wusste, dass er wusste, dass sie einen hatte. 

-0-

„Mord und Chaos, zwei meiner Lieblingsdinge“, sagte Xerosis, während Voldemort und er in Richtung Ballsaal schritten, in dem alle Todesser, ausgenommen Snape, sich versammelt hatten. „Weißt du, normalerweise mag ich Halloween nicht, aber dieses Jahr könnte großartig werden.“ 

„´Großartig´?“, wiederholte Voldemort belustigt. 

Xerosis winkte ab. „Ich verbringe meine Tage umgeben von Teenagern. Husch.“

Der Dunkle Lord kicherte und rauschte in den Ballsaal, gefolgt von einem beleidigten Männchen. Sie schritten zusammen ans Ende des Raumes, wobei keiner der beiden die misstrauischen Blicken, mit denen der augenscheinlichen Vampire bedacht wurde, übersah. „Das ist Lord Xerosis“, gab Voldemort seinen Todessern bekannt. „Er ist ein vollwertiger Verbündeter und ihr werdet seine Worte befolgen, als wären es meine.“ Voldemort ließ einen scharfen Blick über seine Leute gleiten, um diejenigen herauszupicken, die dem Jungen an seiner Seite Ärger bereiten würden. Xerosis hatte dem Dunklen Lord bereits versichert, dass er leicht mit jeglichem Ärger klarkommen würde. Und Voldemort bezweifelte nicht, das bedeutete aber nicht, dass er nicht versuchen würde, dafür zu sorgen, dass seine Leute nicht aus der Reihe tanzen würden. 

„Wegen der Natur dieser Attacke und da wir noch für eine Weile unter dem Radar des Ministeriums bleiben müssen, wird kein Dunkles Mal heraufbeschworen. Ansonsten, dürft ihr jeden Spaß haben, den ihr wollt. Nutz diesen Angriff, um eure Magie auszustrecken und benutz wieder eure Kreativität. Die Muggel sind wertlos und es ist an der Zeit, sie daran zu erinnern, dass wir die besser Spezies sind!“ 

Von den lauten Beifallsrufen der Todesser überdeckt, murmelte Xerosis: „Werd jetzt nicht übermütig."

Voldemort warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Nein, aber glaubst du ernsthaft, dass sie glauben würden, dass die Muggel uns eines Tages ausrotten könnten?“ 

„Hmm… Guter Punkt.“

Nachdem sich die Todesser schließlich beruhigt hatten, griff Voldemort sanft nach Xerosis Arm – wobei er aufpasste, nur die Kleidung zu berühren, da keiner von ihnen die schwächer werdenden Schutzschilde, die immer noch da waren, testen wollte – und apparierte sie kurz außerhalb des Forschungslabors, das Voldemort als Ziel auserkoren hatte. Das dunkle Mal fungierte als eine Art Portschlüssel, wenn der Dunkle Lord es wollte, sodass nur Momente später seine Leute ebenfalls erschienen. 

Trotz der späten Stunde, herrschte im Labor immer noch reger Betrieb, da die Wissenschaftler sehr engagiert an ihrer Forschung waren. Und Xerosis hatte seinen Zeitumkehrer benutzt, um an den Zeitpunkt zurück zu kommen, kurz bevor das Fest begonnen hatte, so dass sie mehr Zeit für den Angriff hatte. 

Als Voldemort seine Todesser vorwärts befahl, war es, als würde man eine schwarze Flutwelle der Zerstörung beobachten. Sie flossen alle vorwärts, sprengten sich ihren Weg ins Gebäude und erfassten jeden Mundane, den sie kriegen konnten. 

„Wie lange gibst du ihnen?“, fragte Xerosis. 

Voldemort zuckte die Schultern. „Die meisten haben sich noch nicht wieder genug erholt, um mehr als zwanzig Minuten durchzuhalten. Ich gebe ihnen etwas mehr als seine halbe Stunde, bevor ich sie zurückpfeife.“ Er blickte auf den Teen herab. „Du kümmerst dich ums Gebäude?“

„Ja.“ Xerosis nickte leicht abwesend „Es ist nicht schwer eine Explosion zu verursachen und damit eine Kettenreaktion zu verursachen; es erfordert nur etwas Kenntnisse vom Standort der Experimente. Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben bereits vor einigen Tagen gemacht.“

Voldemort schnaubte. „Ravenclaws“, erwiderte er, wonach er ins Labor rauschte, um seine eigne Zielscheibe zu finden. 

In sich hinein glucksend, schritt Xerosis durch die Schatten in den Teil des Labors, in dem er gedachte die Explosion zu beginnen. Die Todesser waren noch nicht so weit vorgedrungen, sodass er umher huschen konnte, gelegentlich eine Seele stahl oder dunkle Zaubersprüche benutze, um die Körper der Mundanes zu vernichten. 

Das erste paar Todesser, die er sah, sahen ihn entweder nicht, oder blickten ihn nur flüchtig an, um sich dann schnell, ohne ein Wort, zu verkrümeln. Größtenteils war Xerosis von ihrer Reaktion belustigt, jedoch er fragte sich, ob irgendjemand es wagen würde ihn herauszufordern. 

Gerade als Xerosis mit einem weiteren Mundane fertig war, traf ihn ein Fluch im Rücken. Er verbiss sich einen kleinen Schmerzenslaut und wand sich dem beleidigenden Todesser zu, der einen besonders ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Ein schneller Vorstoß mit Legilimentik, ließ ihn schnell seine Zähne vor Wut entblößte; der Zauber, mit dem er getroffen wurde, konnte einen Vampir töten, sobald er ihn traf. „Du Sohn einer Mundane“, spuckte Xerosis, als der den Mann an die gegenüberliegende Wand knallte. Die Luft um sie herum gefror förmlich durch seine Wut und der Todesser in seinem Griff erstickt, Albträume flackerten in seinen Augen. 

„Wieso mischst du meine Todesser auf?“, fragte Voldemort etwas träge hinter ihm. 

„Er hat Versucht mit zu töten“, grollte Xerosis. „Ich überlege gerade den besten Weg, ihn zu bestrafen.“ 

Schnaubend wandte sich Voldemort ab. „Hab spaß“, rief er über seine Schulter. 

Xerosis Lippen verzogen sich zu einem bösen Grinsen. „Da gibt es diese wundervollen Zauber“, plauderte er vergnügt mit seinem Opfer, als sich seine Kraft etwas zurückzog. „Er entzieht einem die Magie. Er ist Mundanes gegenüber nutzlos, aber an einem Squib, einem Zauber oder einer Hexe angewandt…“ Er kicherte etwas mit blitzenden Augen und ließ von dem Todesser ab. Dieser krümmt sich auf dem Boden zusammen, ohne die Stütze des augenscheinlichen Vampires. 

„Nein, bitte. Mein Lord, bitte!“, schrie de Todesser, mit hinter der Maske geweiteten Augen. 

Still sprach Xerosis den Zauber, da er keinen Grund sah, seinem kleinen Publikum den Wortlaut wissen zu lassen. Der Spruch wurde, während er in seinem 40ern war, von einem Unsäglichen kreiert der versuchte den Effekt von Dementoren zu replizieren. Sie hatten es nie geschafft, eine Zauberspruchversion des berüchtigten Kusses zu erschaffen, aber sie hatten eine Reihe von Zaubern kreiert, die andere Sachen aussaugten, wie beispielsweise Magie oder Blut. Die Vorteil, bei der Benutzung des magie-entziehenden Zaubers war der, das er dem Sprecher die Magie des Opfers gab, was großartig auf dem Schlachtfeld war, aber nicht gegen seinen Freunde. 

Er wand sich von dem schluchzenden Zauberer ab und überblickte mit seinen kalten, blassen Augen sein Publikum. „Möchte irgendjemand sonst meine Führung in Frage stellen?“, fragte er, mit einem perversen kleinen Lächeln. 

Die zuschauenden Todesser flohen. 

Xerosis blickte zurück auf den magielosen Magier und schwankte zwischen, ihn am Leben lassen und sich seiner Umgebung bewusst sein – zumindest bis das Gebäude in die Luft flog – oder seine Seele zu nehmen. Da er vielleicht Wissen hatte, was Harry nicht hatte, hatte der Gedanke, ihn leidend zurück zulassen… 

„Ich fürchte, du hast meine Lakaien genug eingeschüchtert“, sagte Voldemort hinter ihn. „Was hast du getan?“

„Ich habe sein Magie genommen“, erwiderte Xerosis abwesend. 

„Du kannst was tun?“

Der scheinbare Vampir blickte flüchtig über seine Schulter und lächelte über den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck es Dunklen Lords. „Gewiss. Ein Unsäglicher, der versucht hat, den Dementoren Kuss zu reproduzieren, hat es erfunden.”

„Wieso nicht einfach einen Dementor benutzen?”, fragte Voldemort, den näher an Xerosis und den immer noch wimmernden Todesser heran trat. 

„Sie wurden zerstört. Der Minister hat entschieden, dass sie mehr ärger verursachten, als sie wert sind und ich habe sie gehasst.“ Xerosis lehnte sich vor und entfernte die Maske des magielosen Zauberers. „Eigentlich, immer noch.“

„Trotz, das du praktisch selbst einer bist”, murmelte der Dunkle Lord, der die Handlungen des Jungen leicht misstrauisch beobachtete. „Wirst du ihn küssen?“

Xerosis verzog sein Gesicht. „Ugh. Mein Gehirn verbrennt gerade."

Voldemort schnaubte. 

„Und ja, denke ich, das werde ich.” Das gesagt, öffnete er seinen Mund und saugte die Seele des Todessers. „Hmm. Schmeckt etwas nach zwei Tage alter Maus…“

„Das war leicht befremdlich anzusehen“, entschied der Dunkle Lord, als Xerosis den Körper auf den Boden plumpsen lies. „Und wann hattest du zwei Tage alte Maus?“

„Kleine Nagetiere haben die radioaktive Verstrahlung länger überlebt als die größeren Tiere“, erwiederte Xerosis, der umherblickte. „Du hast die Todesser bereits zurückgeschickt?“ 

„Ja. Ich bin… neugierig über die Explosion, die du gedenkst du starten.”

Xerosis schickte dem Dunklen Lord ein grinsen und krümmte seinen Finger zu einer ‘komm her‘ Geste, bevor er den Weg dorthin einschlug, wo die explosivsten Experimente aufbewahrt wurden. „Ein Grundwissen von Chemie ist hilfreich, um zu wissen, wo eine Explosion die beste Chance hat“, gab er preis, während er seinen Weg durch die Korridore zum Lagerraum schritt. „Keines ihrer Experimente ist wirklich Explosionsgefährdet, nicht so wie andere Labore, die ich in der Vergangenheit in die Luft gejagt habe. Aber sie haben einige von diesen Chemikalien in ihrem Lagerraum nebeneinander stehen. Mundanes sind immer so doof bei solchen Sachen.“ 

Die Türe besaß einen Code, aber Xerosis verkürzte das ganze durch Magie, dann öffnete er die Türe. Darinnen befanden sich Regale über Regale, gefüllt mit Pulvern, Flüssigkeiten und Gasen. „Ich würde meine Schulter oder der Arm ergreifen, wenn ich du wäre“, warnte er, als er behutsam einige Flaschen auf dem Regal vorwärts schob, sodass sie leicht schwankten. „Du wirst nicht schnell genug apparieren können, bevor hier alles `boom` macht.” 

Voldemort legte seine Hände auf die Schulter des Jungen, beobachtete wie dieser eine Flasche anstieß und sie hinaus-apparierte, bevor die Flasche mit dem nächsten Gegenstand auf dem Regal in Berührung kam um in die Luft zu fliegen. Sie erschienen auf einem kleinen Hügeln, der in kurzer Distanz des Labors war und schaute zu, als langsam aber sicher, eine Reihe von Explosionen das Gebäude erschütterten und jeweils eine weitere Explosion auslösten, bis das Labor nur noch ein kleines Häufchen brennenden Schutts war. 

„Das war beeindruckend“, kommentierte eine Stimme hinter ihnen und sie wirbelten beide mit ihren Zauberstäben in den Händen herum. Hinter ihnen, auf seine Sense gelehnt, stand der Tod. „Ihr Sterblichen seit süß.“

Xerosis seufzte und steckte seinen Zauberstab weg. „Weshalb verdienen wir das zweifelhafte Vergnügen deiner Anwesenheit?“, fragte er.

„Seelen Zählung“, erwiderte der Tod. „Nachdem die Todesser durch waren und nicht mitgezählte die, die du vor der Explosion genommen hast, macht das zusammen… siebenundzwanzig. Nur für den Fall, dass du mitzählst.“ 

„Tue ich nicht“, gab Xerosis zu. „Das überlasse ich dir.“ 

Voldemort schluckte. „Seelen Zählen?“

„Ich hab ihm seine Dementorenfähigkeinten im Austausch für ein Versprechen gegeben, dass er die Zahl derer, die er in seinem letzten Leben umbracht hat, überschreiten muss“, erklärte der Tod, der seine Kopf dem dunklen Lord zu wand. „Du. Deine Horcruxe.“

Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich, er umklammerte seinen Stab fester. „Was ist mit ihnen?“

„Ich mag sie nicht“, deklarierte der Tod. „Das ist Betrug.”

Xerosis kicherte. 

Der dunkle Lord bedachte den Teen mit einem finsteren Blick, bevor er zum Tod sagt: „Nun, ich will mich aber nicht von ihnen trennen.“

Der Tod hob leicht verärgert seinen Sense und zeigte mit ihr theatralisch in Richtung des Dunklen Lords. „Ich werde sie zerstören.“

„Du kannst sie nicht vernichten“, kommentierte Xerosis amüsiert. „Wenn du es könntest, würde die Fähigkeit sie zu erschaffen, niemals existiert haben.”

„Du hattest eindeutig zu viel Zeit, um über diese Dinge nachzudenken“, entschied der Tot. 

„Du hast es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht, die Reihen der Vampire zu lichten, weil du sie nicht magst“, zeigte der augenscheinliche Vampir auf. „Ich glaube, wenn du sie wirklich so sehr hasst und Dinge beeinflussen kannst, hättest du das bereits selbst getan. Stattdessen, lässt du das Sterbliche tun.“

„Bring mich nicht dazu, Geschenk zurücknehmen“, drohte der Tod. 

Kapitulierend hielt Xerosis seine Hände hoch. „Ich schweige, wie ein Grab.“

Der Tod wand sich zurück an Voldemort, während er seine Sense zurück an seine Schulter anlehnte. „Du kannst einen Horcrux haben, den einen, in ihm. Werde die anderen los.“

„Wieso sollte ich?”, fragte Voldemort, der endlich seinen eigenen Stab weggesteckt hatte. „Wieso sollte ich nur noch Potter als meinen Horcrux behalten?“ 

„Meinen ewigen Dank dafür, dass du deine Perversion in dieser Welt beendest.“ 

Xerosis hielt sich den Mund zu und wand sich still ab. Seine Schultern schüttelten sich vor unterdrücktem Gelächter. 

„Wieso sollte mich der kümmern, solange ich unsterblich bin?“, erwiderte Voldemort mit leichtem grinsen. 

Der Tod seufzte verärgert. „Ich hasse Sterbliche wirklich”, sagte er ihnen. „Ihr verbringt eure Leben so, als würde ich euch nie kriegen. Ihr erschafft Steine der Weisen und Horcruxes und schließt Abmachungen mit Vampiren, nur um mich niemals zu treffen. Ich meine, was habe ich euch je getan?“

Die beiden Zauberer tauschten blicke. Xerosis schnaubte und begann wieder verhalten in sich hinein zu kichern, während Voldemort den Tod anblickte, als wäre er der Verrückte von ihnen. „Willst du darauf wirklich eine Antwort?“

„Du bist nicht witzig“, erklärte der Tod, während er mit seiner Sense auf den Dunklen Lord zeigte. Dann wand er sich an Xerosis. „Und du, hör auf zu lachen.“ 

Xerosis hustete und drehte sich um, während er ein Lächeln hinter seiner Hand verbarg. „Er wird nicht einfach so seine Horcruxe aufgeben“, zeigte er auf. „Kannst du nicht einfach einen Deal mit ihm machen, so wie mit mir? Du gabst mir diese Fähigkeiten und ich töte erm…“

„3957“, warf der Tod ein. 

„Ja, so viele Menschen werde ich töten.“

Voldemort bedachte Xerosis mit einem beeindruckenden Blick. „Wirklich?“

„Ich besitze böse Fähigkeiten“, erwiderte Harry trocken. „Ich habe auf eine Menge Gebäude in die Luft gejagt.“

„Wie viele von diesen waren Muggel?“, wollte der Dunkle Lord wissen. 

„Die meisten von ihnen. Ich habe mich nie wirklich mit magischen Leuten abgegeben, da wir nur so wenige sind.“ 

„Du wirst deine Horcruxe auf einen dezimieren“, unterbrach der Tod. „Ich werde jeglichen Todesfluch absorbieren, der dich triff, bis du entweder die magische Welt bezwungen hast oder er sein Ende des Deals erfüllt, was eher passiert.“ Er hielt einen Moment inne, dann wand er sich an Xerosis. „Ach ja, du kannst nicht sterben, bis du unseren Handel erfüllt hast, nur so nebenbei. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das erwähnt habe.“ 

„Muss dir entglitten sein“, erwiderte Xerosis trocken. 

„Nur Todesflüche?“, fragte Voldemort, aber seine Augen funkelten siegreich. 

„Was glaubst du wer ich bin, Gott?“, schnappte der Tod. „Ich kann den augenblicklichen Tod stoppen, aber alles andere müsst ihr auf euren üblichen, erbärmlich sterblichen Weg wiederherstellen. Deal or no deal?“

„Deal“, stimmte Voldemort, ohne Zögern, zu. Er nahm, was er kriegen konnte. 

Der Tod nickte und schwang seinen Stab in Voldemorts Richtung. Nach einem Moment, waren alle Gegenstände, in denen ein Horcrux war, Inklusive eine sehr irritierte Schlange, hier. „Ich traue dir nicht, dass du dich benehmen kannst", kommentierte der Tod das Stirnrunzeln des Dunklen Lords. Dann schwang er seinen Stab abermals und verschwand, während all die zerrissenen Seelenteile aus ihrem Behältnissen sprangen und zurück in Voldemort. 

Schreiend vor Schmerz, fiel Voldemort zusammengekrümmt auf den Boden, seine schlangengleiche Erscheinung schwand dahin zu einem mehr menschlichen Körper. Der Schmerz war… Er hatte dafür keine Worte. Es fühlte sich an, als wenn sein ganzer Körper gleichzeitig auseinandergerissen und wieder zusammengesetzt würde, während er zusätzlich unter dem Cruciatus stand. Es waren zweifellos die schlimmsten Schmerzen, die er je gefühlt hatte. 

Harry sank auf seine Knie, neben den Dunklen Lord, während sein eigenes gefälschtes Gesicht dahin schwand. Vor Furcht geweitete grüne Augen beobachteten, wie Riddle keuchend Luft holte, während tränenspuren seine Wangen bedeckten. 

:Was passiert mit dem Meister?:, wisperte Nagini, als sie zu Harry hinüberschlängelte und sich neben ihm niederließ um ihrem Meister betroffen anblickte. 

:Er hat einen Deal mit dem Tod geschlossen:, erwiderte Harry, der sanft den Kopf der Schlange streichelte. :Der Tod war… nicht gnädig.: 

:Der Tod ist niemals gnädig:, wies Nagini darauf hin. 

Harry musste daran denken, wie es war, durch einen Wald zu rennen und nur mit bloßen Händen zu überleben. Darüber, wie es war sich über eine seit zwei Tagen tote Maus zu freuen oder sterbende Beerenbüschen zu durchsuchen, nur um etwas zu Essen zu finden. :Manchmal:, murmelte er, :ist der Tod großzügig. Wenn er alles ist, was geblieben ist; wenn es heißt zu sterben und Frieden zu finden oder für immer zu leben und jeden Tag gefoltert zu werden…: 

Nagini nickte. :Der Tod kann vieles sein:, entschied sie. 

Keuchend kippte Riddle vornüber, als der Schmerz endlich nachließ. Harry ergriff seine Schultern und hielt ihn, während er zitterte. Der Dunkle Lord barg sein Gesicht am Harrys Nacken und fand Trost bei seinem ihm ebenbürtigen und schlief ein, bevor ihm gewahr wurde, dass er überhaupt müde war. 

Harry verfestigte den Griff, als er bemerkte, dass der Mann in den Schlaf glitt. :Wir müssen ihn ins Manor zurück bringen:, sagte er leise zu Nagini. 

:Vergiss nicht seine Schätze:, erinnerte Nagini ihn, die ihren Kopf so bewegte, das sie ihren Körper teilweise in den Schoß des Jungen gleiten lassen konnte.

Harry nickte und rief die ex-Horcruxes herbei, in eine Tasche seiner Robe. Dann reiste er mit allen durch die Schatten zum Schlafzimmer des dunklen Lords. Nachdem Nagini sich fortbewegt hatte, hob er den Man in seinen Armen hoch und trug ihn in sein Bett, in stillen seiner Vampirkraft dankend. Er zog Riddle die Schuhe und Überroben aus, dann zog er die Decke über ihn und half Nagini hoch ins Bett. :Ich muss nach den Todessern sehen. Bleibst du bei ihm?:

:Das musst du nicht fragen:, erwiderte Nagini, die sich an Riddles Seite zusammenrollte. :Er ist mein Erwählter, meine Meister.: 

Harry lächelte sie an, dann sprach er schnell einige komplizierte Glamours, die ihn wie den Vampir Xerosis aussehen ließen. Ein Schritt zurück in die Schatten brachte ihn schnell ins Ballzimmer, wo sich alle Todesser trafen. Diese waren dabei, ruhelos zu werden und Xerosis seufzte leise, da er sich gar nicht darauf freute, sich mit ihnen zu beschäftigen, aber sie mussten entlassen werden und der Dunkle Lord war nicht in der Verfassung, das zu tun. 

Er nahm einen stärkenden Atemzug, dann schritt er zum Kopf des Raumes. Er grinste leicht, als die Männer und Frauen im Zimmer verstummten. Nachdem sie alle still waren und er auf dem Platz des Dunklen Lords stand, wand er sich an sie. „Lord Voldemort ist zurzeit mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, so dass ich nun die Nachbesprechung leiten werde.“ Er grinste sie dunkle an. „Ich hoffe, es gibt keine Probleme damit?“ 

Leises Gemurmel der Zustimmung ging durch den Raum. 

„Großartig. Alles verlief nach Plan. Gute Arbeit. Für den Augenblick, da ich mir sicher bin, das viele etwas wackelig auf den Beinen sind, seid ihr alle entlasse.“ Er winkte sie hinfort und alle wandten sich der Türe zu, um zu gehen. 

Alle außer zwei, sie zu ihm herüberkamen und ihre Masken abnahmen, wobei sich herausstellte, dass es sich um Lucius und Barty handelte. „Geht es meinem Lord gut?“, fragte Barty, seine Augen dunkel vor Sorge. 

„Wir haben keine Kenntnis von andern Dingen, die er zu erledigen hätte“, fügte Lucius steif hinzu. 

Xerosis blickte an ihnen vorbei auf die Türe, die sich hinter den Todessern geschlossen hatte. Als er sich, sehr zu Lucius Überraschung, zurück in Harry Potter verwandelt hatte, sagte er: „Ihm geht es gut. Ein alter… Begleiter von mir kam für einen Besuch vorbei und er und Voldemort verstanden sich nicht wirklich. Er ist nur leicht ausgelaugt, so dass ich ihn ins Bett gesteckt habe.“

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist dreizehn“, bemerkt er. 

„Und du bist Neununddreißig“, konterte Harry, seine Nasenwurzel reibend. „Was willst du damit sagen?“

„Du-“

„Er bietet jeglicher Erklärung Paroli”, warf Barty helfend dazwischen, bevor Lucius den Teenager verärgern konnte. „Und er will mir nicht sagen wieso. Das sind die Kopfschmerzen nicht wert.“ 

Harry schickte Barty einen belustigten Blick. „Also bin ich Kopfweh?“

„Du bist oft der Grund für meine“, stimmte Barty vergnügt zu. „Und, verzeih mir, du siehst aus wie Scheiße.“ 

Harrys Lippen zierten ein müdes Lächeln. „Es war ein langer Tag“, gab er zu, „und es ist immer noch zu früh für mich, um nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.“

„Zu früh?“, wiederholte Lucius. 

„Ich besitze einen Zeitumkehrer. Ich glaube, derzeit debattiere ich mit Anthony, Terry und Padma über Schildsprüche, im Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum.“ 

Blinzelnd schüttelte Lucius den Kopf. „Ich kann dir einen Raum, in den du dich zurückziehen kannst, geben bis du zurück kehrst?“, bot er, eine Grimmasse ziehend, an. 

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Danke, aber nein danke. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass Voldemort sich ausruht und nicht sein übliches unausstehliches Selbst ist.“ Er winkte mit seiner Hand über die Schulter, dann schritt er in die Schatten und glitt davon, während ihm die zwei Todesser ein mattes Auf Wiedersehen wünschten. 

Angekommen in Riddles Zimmer, zog sich Harry einen Stuhl nah an das Bett des dunklen Lords heran und lies sich darauf nieder. Er würde sich nur für einen Augenblick ausruhen, bevor er zurück nach Hogwarts ging…

-0-

Er wachte zu dem Klang einer leise gemurmelten Unterhaltung auf. Stöhnend streckte er sich, da sein Nacken wegen dem ungewöhnlichen Winkle schmerzte. Die Stimmen verstummten und er öffnete seine Augen, um Riddle und Nagini vorzufinden, wie sie ihn beobachteten. Nagini blickte so zufrieden, wie eine Schlange nur konnte, während Riddle etwas unsicher wirkte. „Erm, hi?“, fragte Harry, der abwesend einen stummen Tempus sprach und auf die Zahlen starrte. „Zehn Uhr in der Frühe… Shit!“ Er sprang auf die Füße. „Der Unterricht hat vor einer Stunde begonnen!”

„Setz sich, Potter”, befahl Riddle trocken. „Du bist im Besitz eines Zeitumkehrers für zwölf Stunden.“

Errötend ließ Harry sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken. „Oh, stimmt. Hab ich vergessen.“ Er rieb sich nervös den Nacken. 

Kopfschüttelnd lehnte sich Riddle zurück gegen die Stirnseite seines Bettes. „Du hättest nicht bleiben müssen“, kommentierte er neutral. 

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Ich wollte nicht solange schlafen. Ich hatte immer noch Zeit, bevor ich zurückgehen konnte, also dachte ich, ich könnte ein kleines Nickerchen machen und nun…“ Er verstummte und zog eine Grimasse. „Ich kann jetzt gehen, wenn du es willst?“

Riddle runzelte die Stirn. „Will ich nicht…“ Kopfschüttelnd blickte er Harry an. „Nagini sagt, du hast meine…“

„Schätze?“, bot Harry an, da dem Dunklen Lord keine Umschreibung für seine Ex-Horcruxe einfiel. Er holte alles aus seiner Tasche und hielt es hoch. 

Riddle sammelte es sehr sorgfältig ein, legte alles, bis auf den Ring den er genau betrachtete, bei Seite. „Also das ist eines der mysteriösen Heiligtümer…“

Harry entspannte sich wieder in seinem Stuhl und beobachtete Riddles Untersuchung des Ringes. „Ich rief die Schatten meiner Eltern und Sirius zurück, als ich meinem Tod entgegenschritt“, sagte er. „Zu dieser Zeit war er sogar bereits in der Mitte gespalten gewesen. Es ist der echte.“

„Deinem Tod entgegenschreiten?“, wiederholte Riddle, den Teen anstarrend. 

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Die einzige Möglichkeit, den Horcrux in meiner Narbe zu vernichten, war mein Tod. Das Seelenteil ging, doch ich kehrte in meinen Körper zurück.“

Riddle bedachte ihn mit einem ungläubigen Blick. „Ich würde fragen, ob du selbstmordgefährdest bist, aber du hast das Leben über den Tod gewählt…“

„Ich war ein tragischer Held“, erwiderte Harry trocken. „Das Protokoll schreibt vor, dass ich erst alles mir Wichtige verlieren muss, bevor ich den Feind besiegen kann.“

Schnaubend bedeckte Riddle seinen Mund mit einer Hand. „Sorry.“

Harry grinste ihn an. „Du hättest meine Reaktion sehen sollen, als Hermione mich dazu zwang, das zu realisieren. Ron musste ein Beruhigungstrank aufgezwungen werden, weil er so sehr lachte, das er sich nicht mehr beruhigen konnte.“

Abermals schnaubte Riddle und er schüttelte seinen Kopf.. „Wer gab ihm den Trank?“

„Hermione natürlich. Ich war zu beschäftigt damit, mein Verhalten zu entschuldigen“, erwiderte Harry, der alt genug war, um mit seinen Jugendsünden im reinen zu sein. Damals war er ein bisschen wie ein Trottel gewesen, aber über solche Sachen war er jetzt meistens erhaben. Er musste immer noch gelegentlich Leute retten, aber er war nicht mehr gewillt, sich selbst zu opfern oder sich mit dem Mist anderer Leute zu beschäftigen. 

Der dunkle Lord bedachte ihn mit einem berechnenden Blick. „Ich habe eine Frage, aber ich weiß nicht, wie du sie aufnimmst.“

„Meine Hormone sind noch nicht aktiv“, erwiderte Harry mit einem Lächeln, „also sollte es ok sein.“

„Deine… Hormone…?“

„Als ich fünfzehn war, war ich ein launischer, kleiner Dummkopf. Eigentlich das ganze Jahr über. Ich habe während eines Wutanfalls Dumbledores Büro zerstört. Gut, um fair zu bleiben, ich hatte gerade Sirius verloren“, erklärte Harry. „Und ich habe das ganze Jahr damit gelebt, von der Presse als Lügner dargestellt zu werden und während des Nachsitzens von einem Professor gequält zu werden.“ Er blinzelte. „Das erinnert mich, dass ich Umbridge jagen und töten sollte.“

„Richtig.“ Riddle bedachte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Deine Freunde… Ich weiß von Lucius Brut, dass du mit dem Muggelblut Granger und Longbottom befreundet bist, aber nicht mit den Weasleys.“ Er runzelte die Stirn. 

Harry verstand wohin das führte. „Ich bezweifle sehr, dass meine alten Freunde meine gefällten Entscheidungen in diesem Leben akzeptieren werden“, bot er an. „Hermione und Neville waren… ich glaube, man könnte sagen, dass meine Freundschaft mit ihnen Zufall war und ich bin wirklich nicht sicher, ob sie auch solange andauern wird. Ich habe nie gedacht, dass wir uns wieder anfreunden würden, aber ich gedenke, sie solange zu genießen, wie ich kann. Und ja, das ist so was von Gryffindor von mir, aber sie waren den Großteil meines Lebens an meiner Seite. Und Hermione ist praktisch so was wie eine Schwester für mich. Ich tat dies – zurückkommen und alle Mundanes ausschalten, die ich kann – für sie. Selbst wenn sie niemals verstehen werden, wieso.“

Riddle seufzte. „Du hast nie daran gedacht, ihnen die Wahrheit zu erklären?“

Harry lachte. „Neville und Hermione sagen, dass ich alle Mundanes töten werde? Nein. Neville wird vielleicht in der Lage sein, es bis zu einem gewissen Punkt zu verstehen, aber Hermione wird niemals verstehen, wieso wir nicht alle gemeinsam zusammen leben können. Dafür, dass sie vor Hogwarts noch nie einen einzigen Freund hatte, ist sie bemerkenswert naiv, wenn es um die Geschicke der Welt geht. Sie starb als sie über die Rechte von allen Menschen predigte, selbst nach zwei Jahren des Krieges. 

„Ich weiß noch nicht mal, wo ich bei Ron und Ginny beginnen soll. Es brauchte einen Krieg und den Tod seines Bruders, bevor Ron über seine gelegentlichen Eifersuchtsanfälle wegen meiner Berühmtheit hinwegkam. Und Ginny war so schrecklich verliebt in mich wegen Umständen, die dieses Mal nicht dieselben sind. Ron und Ginny sind einfach nicht Dieselben und ich kann sie nicht in diese Leute verwandeln. Ihre Leben gehören ihnen, selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass wir nur flüchtige Bekannte sind.“ 

„Also wirst du durch den Rest deines Lebens gehen, mit den Wissen, dass wenn irgendwann herauskommt, dass du ein Muggle-Killer bist, all deine Freunde dich ablehnen werden?“, fragte Riddle. „Vergib mir, aber das klingt nicht nach dem Potter, den ich kennen gelernt habe.“ 

Harry lächelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine alten Freunde mögen mich zwar ablehnen, aber ich habe mir neue Freunde gemacht, die es vielleicht nicht tun werden. Gut, Terry und Li vielleicht, aber Lillian steht genau an meiner Seite. Und Luna…“, er kicherte. „Luna ist ein Wesen für sich. Sie wurde mein Freund, obwohl sie wusste, was ich tun werde. Ich bezweifle, dass sie jemals jemanden töten wird, aber sie versteht meine Gründe und ist trotz allem mein Freund.“ 

„Du bist mit zwei Freunden zufrieden?“, erwiderte Riddle ungläubig. 

Harry schnaubte. „Ich bin siebenundneunzig Jahre alt, ich werde nicht weinen, wenn meine Freunde mich verlassen.“

Riddle blinzelte, dann schüttelte er kichernd den Kopf. „Ich nehme an, das stimmt“, stimmte er zu. 

„Außerdem, Barty und ich haben eine seltsame kleine Freundschaft am laufen-“

„Du ängstigst die Magie aus ihm und nennst das Freundschaft?“

„Und du und ich, sind… irgendwas“, führte Harry weiter, den Dunklen Lord ignorierend. „Ich denke, das ist eine anständige Anzahl an Freunden.“ 

Riddle starrte an die Decke. „Merlin rette mich vor den Gryffindors und ihrer ‘jeder ist mein Freund‘ Mentalität.“

Lachend stand Harry auf. „Ich sollte zurückgehen. Oh! Ich hab deinen Todessern gesagt, dass du mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt bist, weil ich sie an deiner Stelle verabschiedet habe. Lucius und Barty haben herausgefunden, dass etwas nicht stimmte, also wissen sie nun, dass du im Bett bist. Und Lucius weiß nun, wer Xerosis ist.“

Riddle grunzte und hievte sich aus dem Bett. „Sehr gut. Geh in den Unterricht und überlass es mir, meine Lakaien zu verfluchen.“

„Hab Spaß!“, zirpte Harry, bevor er sich in eine Dunkle Ecke begab und durch die Schatten in dem Schatten unter seinem Bett wieder zu erscheinen. Er zog seinen Zeitumkehrer hervor und drehte ihn fünf Stunden zurück, bevor irgendeiner seiner Zimmergenossen aufwachen konnte. Dann kletterte er in sein Bett und verkroch sich unter seiner Bettdecke. Es war nichts falsch daran zu dösen, bis die Anderen aufstehen würden. 

-0-

Anscheinend hatte Remus sich dazu aufgerafft, eine Konversation mit Sirius zu haben, da der Hundeanimagus Harry in einem seiner Briefe über seine Fähigkeit Nicht-Menschen aufzuspüren, befragte. Er fragte außerdem, ob Snape keine Fledermaus war, worauf Harry erwiderte; ´Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich kann Vampire und Wehrwölfe fangen, aber Tierformen gehen über meine Fähigkeiten hinaus. Sprich einen Tieroffenbarungszauber über ihn und lass mich da raus.´

Der Werwolf war immer noch vorsichtig mit ihm in der Klasse, aber er hörte auf Harry komplett zu ignorieren und er bot an, ihn gegen einen Irrwicht antreten zu lassen, nach Weihnachten, was Harry dankend ablehnte. Er bevorzugte es dem Irrwicht in Remus Jahresabschlussparkuhr gegenüberzutreten, wo die einzige Person die ihn sehen würde, er selbst war. 

Weihnachten kam und ging und Harry genoss die Ferien bei Sirius. Die Malfoys veranstalteten diese Jahr keinen Weihnachtsball, da ihr Manor voll von entflohenen Todessern war, so dass Harry nach dem Tee nicht versuchen musste, sich davon zu schleichen wie letztes Jahr. 

Bevor er es merkte, war das zweite Schuljahr vorbei und er stapfte mit Luna zusammen hinunter zum Zug, wobei er ihr half ihren Koffer zu tragen, von der Kutsche – die Thestrale, die sie hergebracht hatte, beobachteten sie etwas suspekt – in den Zug. 

„Was-?“, fragte Hermione, bevor Li ihre den Mund zu halten konnte. 

„Frag. Nicht“, befahl das chinesische Mädchen. Sie hatte auf ihrem Weg einige von Lunas Zimmerkammeranden getroffen und die erschreckten Blicke auf ihren Gesichtern sagten ihr, dass Unwissenheit besser war. 

„Du verstehst keinen Spaß“, sagte Harry seinen Freunden, als Luna ihren Koffer los ließ. Er hievte ihn auf die Gepäckablage ohne Schwierigkeiten, wobei der die seltsamen Blicke von jedem, außer von Luna, ignorierte. Ehrlich, er hatte die Katze bereits im ersten Jahr aus dem Sack gelassen. Er wartete immer noch darauf, dass einer seiner Freunde eine Erklärung forderte, aber außer Hermiones flüchtiger Frage während ihrer ersten Zugfahrt, hielten sie den Mund. 

„Es ist eine Schande, dass Professor Lupin nächstes Jahr nicht mehr da sein wird“, kommentierte Neville, als Harry sich setzte. Luna ließ sich glücklich zwischen Harrys Beinen auf dem Boden nieder. 

„Snape ist wirklich ein Idiot“, murrte Terry. 

Hermione räusperte sich. „Luna, uhm…“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach nichts.“

Luna betrachtete Hermione mit fortwährend geweiteten Augen. „Ja?“

„Ich denke, sie wollte fragen, wieso du darauf bestehst zwischen meinen Beinen zu sitzen, wenn es einen Sitz für dich gibt“, merkte Harry trocken an, während er ein Buch aus seiner Tasche zog. 

„Ich mag es hier“, erwiderte Luna mit einem entrückten Lächeln. „Bist du eifersüchtig?“

„Ich bin was?”, quietschte Hermione, deren Wangen ein mattes Pink annahmen. 

„Wenn du zwischen Harrys Beinen sitzen willst, würde ich mit dir die Plätze tauschen“, fuhr Luna fort. 

Hermiones Mund klappte auf und ein weiteres Quietschen entfloh ihr. 

Abwesend langte Harry hinunter und tätschelte Lunas Kopf, die Nase in seinem Buch vergraben. „Sie ist noch nicht bereit für dich, um sie zu quälen, Luna. Vielleicht nächstes Jahr.“

„Harry!”, kreischte Hermione. 

Li hustete und blickte weg, während Terry vielsagend mit seinen Augenbrauen in Hermines Richtung wackelte und Neville in seinem Sitz hineinsank, so rot wie die Dampflock, die sich gerade in Bewegung setzte, um sie nach London zu bringen. Luna lächelte nur abwesend und begann ihr Haar zu einem Zopf zu flechten, still vor sich hin summend. 

„Harry”, grollte Hermione, während sie ihren Zauberstab zog. 

Harry blätterte eine Seite um. „Hmm?“

„Aquamenti”, intonierte Hermione. 

Als er plötzlich durchnässt wurde, stieß Harry einen überraschten schrei aus und ließ sein Buch in Lunas Schoß gleiten. Luna und Terry wurden ebenso nass und Terry schickte dem Gryffindormädchen einen beleidigten Blick, Luna hingegen begann augenblicklich ihr Haar auszuwringen und zu summen, als wäre nichts geschehen. 

„War das wirklich nötig?“, fragte Harry, der um Luna herumlangte, um sein Buch aus ihrem Schoß zu nehmen. 

„Du hast mich völlig ignoriert“, beharrte Hermione als Harry einen Trocknungszauber über das Abteil sprach, sehr zu Terrys Erleichterung. 

„Nächstes Mal, lache ich einfach stattdessen“, erwiderte Harry, der sorgfältig sein Buch nach einem Schaden absuchte. Da er keinen fand, legte er es vorsichtig beiseite und blickte zu Hermione, die sich aufplusterte, um ihn anzuschnauzen. „Ernsthaft, Hermione, das ist doch nur Spaß. Es tut mir Leid, wenn es dich stört, dass Luna zu meinen Füßen sitzt, aber sie kümmert es nicht. Außerdem wissen wir beide, dass das keine große Bedeutung hat, stimmt‘s, Luna?“

Luna blinzelte zu ihm herauf. „Du meinst, dass ich nicht dein Lieblingslakai bin, mein Lord?“, fragte sie. 

Es herrschte ein Augenblick der Stille, in dem alle auf das jüngste Mitglied im Abteil blickten, dann brachen alle in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Sanft legte Harry seine Hand auf Lunas Kopf. „Natürlich bist du das“, stimmte er zu, bevor er sein Buch erneut aufnahm und wieder zu lesen anfing. 

Immer noch leicht kichernd zogen die anderen Bücher hervor oder begannen ein Kartenspiel. 

Für den Rest der Fahrt, grinste Harry in sich hinein; Er hatte noch nie zuvor einen Lakaien gehabt. 

-0-0-0-0-0-  
-0-0-0-0-0-

LG Shigeko 

Another one done…


	5. Fear Falls Like Rain

Title: Xerosis  
Author: Batsutousai  
Beta: Shara Lunison & magickmaker17  
Übersetzer: LadyShigeko  
Beta: Der Nörgler  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Voldemort/Harry (post-Harry/Ginny)  
Warnings: SLASH, AU, character death, super!Harry, Dark!Harry  
Summary: Harry's world ends at the hands of those he'd once fought to save. An adult-Harry goes back to his younger self fic. Super!Harry  
Disclaim Her: The spells you don't recognise that Harry uses in this chapter are ones I made up. They were created for my Abandon re-write, but since I was stuck without my Latin dictionary and needed a spell, I just stole them from those notes. Yes, you can use them yourself, but credit where credit is due. And all that.

-0-0-0-  
Fear Falls Like Rain  
-0-0-0-

„Ich habe gerade ein köstliches Gerücht über nächstes Jahr gehört“, eröffnete Voldemort, sobald er die Anwesenheit von Xerosis in der Ecke eines kleinen Meeting Raumes wahrnahm. 

„Das Trimagische Tournier, möglicherweise?“, erwiderte Xerosis, während er geschmeidig zum zweiten Stuhl, den der dunkle Lord neben seinem eigenen erschaffen hatte, nach ihrer Treffen mit dem Tod.

„Du nimmst meinen Leben den Spaß“, entschied Voldemort. 

Xerosis zeigte bei der Parodie einen Lächelns seinen Zähne. „Das ist mein Job. Und ein Full-Time noch dazu. Wieso ist es so schockierend, wenn ich-“

„Danke!”, sagte Voldemort über die Ausschweifungen des Vampires hinweg. „Vielleicht kannst du uns mit mehr Informationen über das Tournier versorgen?“ Er bewegte sich langsam in die Richtung, in der Lucius, Barty und einige andere Todesser standen und dem Schlagabtausch der zwei dunklen Zauberer besorgt zusahen. Der Gedanke allein, eines dunklen Lords in Rage, war erschreckend genug, sodass keiner sich auch nur träumen wagte, ihn zu necken. Und jedes Mal, wenn Xerosis einen Satz begann, mussten sie alle den Zwang niederkämpfen, zurückzuweichen. Dass der Junge tatsächlich die Wut des dunklen Lords herausforderte, anders wie dieses eine Mal – von dem Barty sich weigerte zu sprechen – überraschte sie alle. 

Xerosis lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, ein belustigtes Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Was willst du denn wissen? Ich bin mir mit den Daten nicht 100%-tig sicher, aber ich kann dir sagen, was die Aufgaben sein werden.“ Er tippte sich ans Kinn, während die Todesser sich ungläubig schüttelten; Selbst Lucius war nicht in der Lage gewesen, herauszufinden, was die Aufgaben sein werden. „Auch kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen, wer die Champions sein werden, wenn du willst.“

„Der Hogwarts Champion wird ein Gryffindor sein“, schnaubte einer der Todesser. „So ist es immer.”

“Ich wollte eigentlich Cedric Diggory, aus Hufflepuff sagen”, erwiderte Xerosis. „Dann Victor Krum aus Durmstrang und die halb-veela Fleur Delacour, als Beauxbatons.“

„Victor Krum!“, wisperte jemand in der Menge. 

„Crucio“, internierte Voldemort, langsam den Zauberstab auf den richtend, der gesprochen hatte. „Und die Aufgaben?“ 

„Die erste, Drachen“, berichtete Xerosis, der Dreck unter seinen Nägeln hervorpulte. „Sie müssen ein goldenes Ei einer brütenden Mutter einsammeln. Die anderen Eier dabei zu beschädigen oder selbst verletzt zu werden, wird ihnen Punkte kosten. Das Ei enthält ein Rätsel über die zweite Aufgabe, die beinhalten wird, nahe Freunde oder Familienmitglieder den Meermenschen im Schwarzen See zu entreißen. Die dritte Aufgabe wird aus einem Labyrinth bestehen, das über Monate hinweg auf dem Quidditch-Feld gezüchtet wird. Die erste Person, die den Pokal erreicht, erhält ‘ewigen Ruhm‘ oder so was und eintausend Galleonen.“ 

„Hm.“ Voldemort tippte sanft mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes an seine Wange. „Was glaubst du, wie abgelenkt wird das Ministerium wegen dem Tournier wohl sein?“

Xerosis bedachte den dunkle Lord mit einem scharfen Blick. „Möglicherweise nur etwas mehr, als sie es sonst sind. Security wird nur bei der ersten Aufgabe von Nöten sein und das werden sie wahrscheinlich. Du gedenkst also, deine Anwesenheit während des Turnieres bekannt zu geben.“

Voldemort gackerte, als die Todesser laute der Überraschung von sich gaben. „Es ist ein genialer Plan, nicht? Sie haben wichtigere Dinge im Kopf und dann schlagen wir zu, hinterlassen eine Spur des Kaos hinter uns. So müssen sie sich zusätzlich auf uns und das Turnier konzentrieren. 

Kichernd schüttelte Xerosis den Kopf. „Sie werden bestimmt alle Hände voll zu tun haben“, stimmte er zu. „Wie auch immer, das bedeutet, wir sollten nichts während der Quidditch WM tun.“

„Quidditch“, schnaubte Voldemort. „Niemand intereserit Quidditch.“ 

„Ich nahen an, das bedeutet dass du nicht mitkommen willst?”, erwiderte Xerosis. „Ah, gut. Dann muss ich mein Extra-Ticket jemand anderen geben. Hey, Barty, du magst doch Quidditch?“

Barty räusperte sich. „Ich war in der Schule vier Jahre lang Treiber”, gab er zu. 

„Cool!“

Einige Todesser schnaubten und blicken nicht in die Richtung, in der der dreizehnjährige, der jetzt eher seinem physischen Alter entsprechend aussah, praktisch auf seinem Stuhl vor Aufregung herumhopste. 

„Xerosis, komm runter“, befahl Voldemort. Der im Geiste die Pros und Kontras abwog, einen Cruciatus auf den Jungen zu jagen. 

„Du bist nur eifersüchtig”, konterte Xerosis, während er sich beruhigte. „So, also willst du nun deine große Attacke an Halloween veranstalten, oder bis zur ersten Aufgabe warten?“ 

„Ich war schon immer vernarrt in Halloween.” 

„Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest.“ 

„Lucius“, sagte Voldemort, Xerosis ignorierend, „wie sieht das Ministerium an einem normalem Halloweenabend aus? Nachtwächter? Auroren in Bereitschaft?“ 

„Vielleicht sechs Auroren im Büro, bereit jeglichen nächtlichen Alarm nachzugehen”, antwortete Lucius. „Die Nachtwächter werden nicht da sein, obwohl, sie werden die Flure für die Nacht schließen. Es werden vielleicht einige Leute da sein, die versuchen auf den letzten Drücker ihre Arbeit zu schaffen, aber die meisten gehen heim und genießen ihre Ferien.“ 

Xerosis räusperte sich. „Eine Hexe, Dolores Umbridge, ist sie eine von denen, die bleiben?“

Hinter seine Maske runzelte Lucius die Stirne. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie kenne, mein Lord.“

Lucius‘ Augen leuchteten wiedererkennend auf. „Ja, sie bleibt sehr oft. Ich denke nicht, dass sie irgendjemanden zu Hause hat, weshalb sie sehr viel Zeit im Ministerium verbringt.“ 

„Irgendwie überrascht mich das jetzt nicht.“ Er blitzte zu Voldemort hinüber. „Sie ist ein Kreaturenhasser.“ 

„Ah!“ Voldemort nickte. Den anderen kennend wusste er, dass das wahrscheinlich nur einer der kleineren Gründe war, warum er die Frau Tod sehen wollte. Aber für den Moment, war es mehr als genug. „Xerosis, da du ein persönliches Interesse daran hast, das Ministerium zu zerstören, gehst du mit einem kleinen Team dorthin. Kümmer dich um jeden im Gebäude, dann richte etwas Schaden an.“ 

„Vergib mir mein Lord, aber was ist mit der Mysterien Abteilung?“, fragte Lucius. „Nur Unsäglichen ist der Zutritt gewährt.“ 

Xerosis grinste. „Ich habe Zugang zur Mysterien Abteilung.“ Er wand sich Voldemort zu. „Während ich das Ministerium wie einen Mundane-Freizeitpark aussehen lasse, was wirst du tun?“ 

„Ich überlege zwischen St. Mungo’s und Winkelgasse“, gab Voldemort preis. „Beides würde gleich verheerend sein, besonders mit dem Trick-Or-Treating in den Straßen.“

Xerosis überdachte das. „St. Mungo’s wird immer voll sein, aber sobald sie wissen, dass du zurück bist, werden sie die Winkelgasse meiden. Andererseits, wenn du die Zaubererwelt darauf vorbereiten willst, musst du es vermeiden die Kinder zu töten, da sie es sind, die unser Erbe weitergeben werden.“ Er warf seinen Blick zum Dunklen Lord, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen als stumme Frage, für ein privates Gespräch zwischen ihnen beiden. 

Voldemort bleckte seine Zähne, und schwang dann seinen Stab, um eine Stillebarriere um sie herum zu erschaffen. „Was?“

„Die magische Welt zu attackieren ist schön und gut, um diese Schafe daran zu erinnern, dass du zurück bist, aber das ist keine große Sache. Das Ministerium zu attackieren, damit machst du ein Statement, dann greif eine Mundane Stadt an. Nimm London, wenn du dich dreist genug fühlst“, schlug Xerosis vor, sich auf die Lehen seines Stuhles lehnend, näher an den dunkle Lord heran. 

„Und was ist mit den Muggelblütern?“, forderte Voldemort, mit geweiteten Augen. „Wirst du mich als nächstes Fragen, sie zu retten?“

„Sei nicht so fies“, entgegnete Xerosis scharf, sich dabei nicht das kleinste Bisschen über die stille Bedrohung des Dunklen Lords kümmernd. „Schau, Muggelblüter haben unreines Blut, ja, aber sie sind immer noch magisch. Sie könne immer noch die gleichen Zauber wirken und dieselben Tränke brauen. Einen Magieentziehungszauber zu benutzen, würde ihnen auf dieselbe Weise die Magie nehmen, wie dir und mir; genauso wie Barty und Lucius. Ja, sie verbringen elf Jahre damit, dass ihnen beigebracht wird, dass wir Dämonen sind und ich stimme dir zu, dass einige gehen müssen. Genauso stimme ich dir zu, dass einige Reinblüter zu sehr Pro-Mundane eingestellt sind. Enträtsele mir das, wenn du willst: Zwei Kinder, vor-Hogwarts Alter, eines bei liebendem Mundanes aufgewachsen, eines bei Zauberern; willst du sie beide umbringen, oder kannst du ihren Einstellung und Überzeugung ändern?“ 

Seufzend rieb sich Voldemort seine Stirn. „Natur gegen Natur. Potter, du liest zu viele Muggelbücher.“

„Ich esse bevorzugt Mundane Seelen“, erinnerte ihn der Junge. „Ich musste mit ansehen, wie ein sechsjähriges Muggelblut von seinen Eltern und seinem älteren Bruder gelyncht wurde; Mundane oder Magisch, sie werden von beiden Seiten verflucht. Wir sind beide bei Mundane aufgewachsen, hätten wir nach der Geburt ertränkt werden sollen?“ 

Der Dunkle Lord schickte ihm einen entrüsteten Blick. „Ich verachte deine Gryffindorseite“, murrte er, um dann die Barriere zu entfernen. „London sagtest du?“

„Es würde die stärkste Aussage machen“, stimmte Xerosis zu, der sich in seinen Stuhl zurück sinken ließ und ein siegreiches Grinsen zurückbeißen musste. 

Voldemort nickte und blickte den augenscheinlichen Vampir an, während die Todesser nervöseBblicke austauschten. „Wie viele wirst du bei dir brauchen?“

Vor sich hin summend dachte Xerosis über die Todesser nach, wobei viele seinen blassen Augen auswichen. Er wand sich lächelnd zurück an den dunklen Lord. „Nicht mehr als vier, denke ich.“

„Das Ministerium ist nicht SO leer”, meinte Lucius, der zurückwich, als Voldemort seinen Stab auf das Reinblut richtete. 

„Du bist süß“, entschied Xerosis. „Kann ich Lucius und Barty mitnehmen?“

Voldemort fixierte den Jungen, sein Ziel vergessend, sehr zu Lucius Erleichterung. „Wieso sie?“

„Sie amüsieren mich.”

„Hmm. Gut. Sonst noch jemanden bestimmten?“

„Nein, das reicht mir. Nimm Bella mit, sie wird in London mehr Spaß haben.”

Schnaubend wand sich Voldemort zurück an seine Todesser, so dass er den Angriff auf London organisieren konnte. Xerosis entspannte sich in seinem Stuhl und warf gelegentlich seine eigenen Vorschläge ein. 

-0-

„Ich dachte, dein Beschützer würde dieses Spiel mit dir besuchen”, kommentierte Barty, als Harry vor ihm herumhüpfte. Beide waren ausgerüstet mit einigen Dosen Vielsafttrank und gingen als Vater-und-Sohn-Duo, sehr zu Bartys Bestürzung. 

„Gut, normalerweise würde er“, stimmte Harry zu und hielt inne um an seinem Eis zu lecken, während Barty aufholte, „aber ihn kümmert Irland nicht und er hasst das bulgarische Team. Irgendwas von wegen, es erinnert ihn zu sehr an Slytherins?“ Barty kicherte. „Sirius sagte, ich könne mit jedem den ich wollte hingehen, solange ihre Eltern damit einverstanden sind.“ Harry schenkte dem Todesser ein verrücktes Grinsen. „Ich bezweifle, dass sein Vater damit einverstanden ist, aber ich entscheide, dass du alte genug bist, um selbst zu entscheiden.“ 

Barty schnaubte. „Glaubt Black nicht an elterliche Aufsicht?“

„Beziehst du dich auf Sirius als Erwachsenen?“ 

Darüber musste der Todesser lachen und setzte sich erleichtert hin, nachdem sie ihre Plätze gefunden hatten. Sie waren nicht in der Ansage-box, aber sie waren trotzdem sehr hoch oben und das reichte ihnen völlig. 

Als sich die Plätze um sie herum mit anderen Leuten füllten, winkte Harry jemanden zu sich, der Süßigkeiten und Butterbier verkaufte. Der Teen kaufte etwas Schokolade und Butterbier für die beide und räkelte sich dann auf seinem Platz neben Barty. 

„Du wirst deine Zähne ruinieren“, murrte Barty, obwohl er das Angebot annahm. 

„Ich lass sie von Madam Pomfrey richten“, erwiderte Harry schulterzuckend, sich eine Schokoladenkugel in dem Mund schiebend. „Alles was ich tum muss, ist es auf Sirius zu schieben und sie wird kein Wort sagen.“ 

Barty entspannte sich im Stuhl, während die Maskottchen heraustraten. 

Als Krum endlich den Schnatz fing, grinste Harry wie eine Katze, die den Kanarienvogel gefressen hat und Barty kicherte in sich hinein. Der Teen hatte seinen Gast dazu gebracht, mit etwas von Harrys Geld, über das Ende des Spieles zu wetten und er hatte gewonnen. Sie gingen sich ihren Gewinn abholen und kehrte dann zu Sirius Zelt zurück zu kehren, um dort zu warten, bis ihr Portschlüssel morgen Abend in den tropfenden Kessel ging. 

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso du dir die Mühe machst“, kommentierte Barty, während Harry etwas mit den Münzen ihn seiner Tasche klimperte. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass die Potters mehr als genug Gold haben.“

„Habe ich, aber da ich einen Krieg beginnen will…“, Harry wand sich um und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. 

„Mein Lord hat Geld.“

„Stimmt, aber man kann nie genug Geld besitzen.“

„Ich nehme es an.“ 

Harry lächelte in sich hinein und duckte sich ins Zelt. „Ich beginne mit der Suppe.“

„Ein Sandwich wäre gut!“

„Du bist so ein Mann“, kommentierte Harry, während er den Kühlschrank attackierte. „Ich schwöre, du und Sirius, ihr gebt dem Wort Mann einen bösen Ruf. Ich meine, du kannst noch nicht mal mit Magie kochen. Das ist… Mir fehlen die Worte dafür, wie traurig und mitleiderregend das ist.“ 

Barty rollte mit den Augen und ging seine Sachen in sein Zimmer bringen. Harry hatte darüber bereits letzte Nacht gemurrt und Barty hatte entschieden, dass sein junger Lord verrückt war – wofür es mehr als genug Beweise gab – und hatte es auf sich beruhen lassen. 

„Du und mein Lord haben eine wirklich merkwürdige Beziehung“, kommentierte Barty, während ihres Essens, das aus gegrilltem Hähnchen bestanden hatte. „Manchmal, wenn ich denke, dass er kurz davor ist dich zu töten, lächelst du ihn etwas an und er beruhigt sich wieder.“ 

„Wir alle haben unsere Geheimnisse“, erwiderte Harry, nachdem er heruntergeschluckt hatte. 

„Du meinst einige von uns haben ihre Geheimnisse; Merlin weiß, dass du alle meine kennst.“

Harry schenkte ihm ein verrücktes kleines Grinsen. 

Barty rollte erneut mit den Augen. „Du bist absolut schrecklich“, versicherte er dem Teen, was ihm ebenfalls ein Augenrollen einbrachte. „Ich wette, dass dich mein Lord auf irgendeine Art und Weise erpresst.“

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Sicher, ich werde von ihm überhäuft mit Erpressungen, so wie ich es mit ihm tue. Wir sind uns sehr ähnlich, Voldemort und ich – mehr als du jemals ahnen würdest – so haben wir einander. Wir müssen uns nicht gegenseitig verfluchen, um unsere Meinung darzustellen. Was nicht heißen soll, dass wir uns nicht verfluchen, sicherlich, aber müssen es nicht. 

„Du bist, wenn überhaupt möglich, der einzige Vierzehnjährige, der einen dunklen Lord verzaubern kann und überlebt, um die Geschichte erzählen zu können“, entschied Barty. „Ihr zwei müsst aber eine Menge gemeinsam haben, dass er so nett zu dir ist.“ 

Harry schnaubte. „Lass uns das klarstellen, Barty. Voldemort ist nicht nett. Er war nicht nett, als er in meinem Alter war und er ist es auch jetzt nicht. Voldemort und ich sind übereingekommen zusammen zu arbeiten, da es zu unserem gegenseitigen Vorteil war. Also haben wir zugestimmt unsere Differenzen hinter verschlossenen Türen auszutragen und wenn einer von uns einen Punkt hat, stimmen wir überein, den Mund zu halten und fair zuzuhören. Aber denke jetzt nicht plötzlich, dass wir die besten Freunde sind, oder so was.“ 

„Ihr zwei seid einfach verrückt. Das weißt du?“

„Es wissen?” Harry bleckte die Zähne, seine grünen Augen leuchteten hinter seiner Brille. „Oh, ja. Sei gewiss, dass wir beide, Voldemort und ich uns unserer Geistesgestörtheit sehr bewusst sind.“

Barty schüttelte den Kopf. „Was planst du für den Rest des Sommers?“

„Oh, Voldemort und ich haben da ein weiteres Labor, über das wir-“

„Nein, nicht was Lord Xerosis plant; was Harry Potter für den Rest des Sommers plant?“

„Hm. Weiß nicht. Mit meinem Garten spielen, nehme ich an.“

„… Du bist seltsam.“

„Ich mag meinen Garten! Ich hab da sehr viel Arbeit reingesteckt.”

„Es ist ein sehr schöner Garten“, stimmte Barty zu. „Aber du bist vierzehn! Sicherlich gibt es aufregendere Dinge, die du tun kannst, anstatt mit Blumen und Dreck zu spielen.“

„Mmm… Fliegen? Lesen? Einen weiteren Streichekrieg mit Sirius… Sicherlich gibt es andere Dinge. Aber ich mag meinen Garten.“

Barty seufzte. „Du bist der seltsamste Vierzehnjährige, den ich je getroffen habe.”

„Aber du magst mich trotzdem!“, deklarierte Harry, ein gewinnendes Lächeln aufsetzend. 

Barty konnte nicht anders, als dass sich als Erwiderung ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen schlich. „Denke, das muss wohl so sein.“ 

-0-

„So, Anthony erzählte mir letzte Woche, das seine Mutter auf der Arbeit sehr gestresst ist”, kommentierte Terry, nachdem sie alles in ihrem üblichen Abteil waren. „Es ist nicht die Quidditch WM, sagte er. Es ist irgendwas anderes. Irgendwas mit Hogwarts.” Er ließ seinen Blick durchs Abteil schweifen. Seine Augen stoppten hoffnungsvoll bei Luna, während die anderen von ihren eigenen Büchern aufblickten, oder in Nevilles Fall, seiner Pflanze. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du irgendwas darüber weist? Dein Vater ist Reporter, nicht?“

Luna blinzelte ihn unschuldig mit großen Augen an. „Das Ministerium? Wieso sollten wir uns um das kümmern, wenn endlich jemand den Crumple-“

Hermione schickte Luna einen verwirrten Blick. „Wenn sich dein Magazin endlich mit der wirklichen Welt beschäftigt, anstelle von-“

Harry räusperte sich. „Trimagisches Tournier!“ 

Jeder war still für einen langen Augenblick und blickte mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf den Jungen der Lebt. Nur Luna schien zu verstehen, über was er sprach und sie lächelte vor sich hin und entspannte sich wieder gegen Harrys Beine gelehnt. 

„Wieso kommst du jetzt mit diesem altertümlichen Tournier?“, fragte Li stirnrunzelnd. 

„Es ist nicht altertümlich“, murrte Harry. 

„Es wurde seit 200 Jahren nicht mehr ausgetragen“, erwiderte Li trocken.

„Was ist das Trimagische Tournier?“, fragte Hermione stirnrunzelnd. Sie mochte es nicht, Dinge nicht zu wissen, aber da sie eine Großteil ihrer Freizeit mit vier Ravenclaws verbrachte – von denen zwei unter Magiern aufgewachsen waren und einer gerne vorgab, es zu sein – hatten sie gelehrt, wenn sie manchmal etwas nicht wusste und sie danach fragte, sie mehr als froh waren, sie darüber aufzuklären zu können. 

„Es ist ein Turnier, das vor ungefähr siebenhundert Jahren entstand, zwischen Hogwarts, Beauxbatons und Durmstrang, um ihnen zu ermöglichen herauszufinden, welche Schule die beste war“, erklärte Neville. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich etwas zusammen, als er sich versuchte an die Geschichte zu erinnern, die er als kleines Kind gehört hatte. „Viele Leute starben dabei, so dass man entschied, es nicht weiter auszutragen.“ 

„Beauxbatons und Durmstrang?“, wiederholte Terry, der nun an der Reihe war, der unwissende Muggelgeborene zu sein. 

„Die zwei anderen europäischen Schulen“, meinte Harry, der sein Buch wieder mit einem matten Lächeln aufhob. „Beauxbatons liegt in Frankreich und hat größtenteils Schüler aus den Westeuropäischen Ländern. Durmstrang liegt irgendwo zwischen Deutschland und Russland – sie halten sich da sehr bedeckt – und sie nehmen meist Schüler aus den östlichen Teilen Europas auf und gelegentlich auch aus Russland. Durmstrang ist bekannt für ihren Hass auf mundane-geborene und für den Gebrauch der dunklen Künste. Während Beauxbatons vor allem für seine Akzeptanz von halb-magischen Wesen und ihrem Gebrauch von beiden Magiearten, der Weißen und der Schwarzen, bekannt ist. Hogwarts andererseits, ist bekannt für die Bevorzugung der weißen Magie und der Akzeptanz von Mundane-geborenen.“ 

„Also ist Beauxbatons besser, wenn du beide Magiearten erlernen willst?“, fragte Terry mit aufleuchtenden Augen. 

„Sie tendieren auch dazu, sich mehr an die Etikette zu halten“, meinte Li, die ihrem Freund einen belustigen Blick zuwarf. „Etikette als Fach ist bis zum sechsten Jahr erforderlich.“ 

Terry spottete lächelnd, während die Anderen lachten. 

Li räusperte sich und starrte Harry an, bis er, mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, sie über sein Buch anblickte. „Du bist derjenige, der dieses Thema aufgebracht hat“, erinnerte sie ihn.

„Technisch gesehen, fing Terry damit an“, zeigte Harry auf. „Oder, spezifischer, fragte er, um was das Ministerium so einen Wirbel veranstalten und ich habe geantwortet.“ 

„Das Ministerium würde das Trimagische Tournier nicht zurück bringen“, erwiderte Neville kopfschüttelnd. „Zu viele starben dabei.“

„Sie sind dumm genug, um es zu versuchen“, erinnerte Terry das Reinblut. 

„Ich hoffe doch, dass das Ministerium es besser weiß, als ein Tournier zu erlauben, in dem Leute gestorben sind!”, warf Hermione ein. „Es ist schlimm genug, das sie Quidditch erl-“

„Was ist falsch an Quidditch?”, fragte Terry grollend. „Es ist ein super Sport-“

„Auf einem Stöckchen Holz zu reiten, hunderte von Fuß über dem Erdboden!“, schrie Hermione. 

„Was, wenn jemand herunterfällt? Was, wenn-“

Harry stupste Luna sanft mit dem Fuß an und stand auf, nachdem sie aus dem Weg war. „Ich werde jetzt Lillian besuchen gehen“, sagte er zu Luna und Li, dann verließ er sie mit den Klängen von Hermiones und Terrys Gestreite. Wirklich, die ganze Debatte erinnerte ihn an seine Hermione und Ron. Er war irgendwie traurig und fröhlich zugleich, dass sich Hermione nicht so sehr unterschied und dass einer seiner neuen Freunde irgendwie Ron ersetzte. Natürlich nervte ihn die Diskussion generell; nur manchmal war es nett Freunde zu haben, die nicht mit dem Rest der Freunde klarkamen. 

„Oh, Merlin vergib mir“, murrte Morag, als Harry seinen Kopf ins Abteil steckte. 

„Oh, Morag. Wie habe ich deine leuchtende Persönlichkeiten während des Sommers doch vermisst!”, weinte Harry, der ins Abteil trat und vor dem anderen Ravenclaw auf die Knie niederging. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das überlebt habe!“

„Potter, geh weg, bevor ich dich in den Wahnsinn fluche.“ 

„Aber Morag, meine Liebe, liebe Morag-“

Lillian lehnte sich vor und zog ihren Freund weg von der anderen Ravenclaw, während Millicent lachte und Tracey ein Lächeln versteckte. „Komm schon, Harry. Nicht jeder besitzt deine Art von Humor.“

„Was für eine Schande”, seufzte Harry, der vom Boden aufsprang und sich auf den Platz neben Lillian niederließ. „Ich musste wegkommen von Hermione und Terry, also dachte ich, besuche ich mal meine anderen besten Freunde!“

„Steck uns nicht mit deinen degenerierten Freunden in einen Topf“, warf Morag schnell ein. 

„Was haben die Muggelblüter dieses Mal gemacht?“, fragte Lillian, die ihre anderen Freunde völlig ignorierte. 

„Über Quidditch debattieren“, erwiderte Harry. „Terry dafür und Hermione dagegen. Das war im zweiten Jahr witzig und vielleicht auch ein kleines bisschen im dritten Jahr, aber nun ist es einfach nur nervend.“ 

„Da wir grad beim Thema sind, ich war mir sicher, dass du auf der Quidditch WM warst“, sagte Lillian leicht stirnrunzelnd. 

„Ich war da“, stimmte Harry grinsend zu. „Aber mein Freund und ich haben beschlossen, dass es einfacher wäre, wenn wir Inkognito gehen. Und so haben wir Vielsafttrank benutzt.“

„Welchen Freund denn?“, fragte Millicent. 

„Wahrscheinlich Boot“, schlug Morag vor. 

„Nah.“ Harry winkte belustigt mit der Hand. „Ich denke nicht, dass ihr ihn kennt, der er etwas älter ist als wir. Außerdem, ist er momentan bei den Malfoys.“

Lillian verschluckt sich. „Du hast nicht-“

Harry schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Den dunklen Lord? Merlin, nein. Er hasst Quidditch. Ich nahm Barty Crouch Junior mit.” 

Die dummen Gesichter der Slytherins und Ravenclaws waren es so was von wert, zuzugeben, dass er um die Rückkehr von Voldemort wusste. Und er wusste, dass diese vier es nicht überall verbreiten würden, außer vielleicht gerüchteweise bei den anderen Slytherins. Es wäre bestimmt witzig, zuzusehen, wie im Haus der Schlangen Rumore umherschwirrten, darüber, dass Harry Potter und ein bekennender Todesser sich nahe standen. 

Natürlich würden, wenn erst mal der Name Xerosis in Verbindung mit Voldemort gebracht würde, die Reaktionen noch besser sein. Besonders, das Lillian wusste, das Harry diesen Namen zwei Jahre vorher benutzt hatte. Er würde es genießen, die Schule nach Halloween zu beobachten. 

„Woher willst du wissen, dass der Dunkle Lord Quidditch hasst?“, forderte Morag, sich mit verengten Augen vorlehnend, zu wissen. 

„Er erwähnte es, als ich das Thema Quidditch WM aufbrachte“, erwiderte Harry achselzuckend. „Also habe ich Barty gefragt, da ich wusste er würde es mögen.“

„Ich beginne zu glauben, dass du imaginäre Freunde besitzt“, entschied Tracey. „Das, oder du bist verrückter, als ich dachte.“ Sie blickte zu Lillian, die mit einem seltsamen Lächeln im Gesicht, ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Du glaubst ihm doch nicht ernsthaft?“

Lillian räusperte sich unwohl. „Du weißt noch als ich dir sagte, dass ich den dunklen Lord auf dem Weihnachtsball vor zwei Jahren getroffen habe?“

„Ja, sicher. Ausgenommen, dass du sagtest, das er menschlich aussah“, spottete Morag. 

„Was glaubst du, als was der dunkle Lord geboren wurde, als ein mensch-schlangen Hybrid?“, fragte Harry belustigt. „Ich kann das Gesicht seiner Mutter sehen. Gut, geschenkt, seine Mutter war jetzt keine Schönheit…“

„Jetzt weiß ich, dass du voller Müll bist“, entschied Tracey. 

„Ja, Muggelblut Müll“, stimmte Morag fieß grinsend zu. „Letztendlich, war deine Mutter eines.“

Harry verengte seinen Augen, jetzt nicht länger amüsiert. „Lass meine Mutter da raus, McDougal.“

„Was wirst du tun, wenn nicht, Potter? An ihrem Grab weinen?“

Harry schnappte sich einen gestohlenen Zauberstab und schoss: „Membrum.“

Morag keuchte, als der dunkle Zauber ihre Finger und Zehen traf, und schrie schmerzerfüllt auf. Der Zauber, der als der Fluch des Brennens bekannt war, war ein Vorläufer des Cruciatus. Und während der Schmerz sich langsam aufbaute, schmerzte er genauso wie der Unverzeihliche. Mehr noch, wenn der Fluch des Brennens nicht aufgehoben wurde, war es fatal. 

Harry lehnte sich vor, seinen grünen Augen glitzernten dunkel. „Lass mich das klar stellen, McDougal: Lass. Meine. Mutter. Da. Raus.” 

Morag neigte ihren Kopf, ein Wimmern entkam ihren Lippen, als der Fluch begann sich auf ihre Knöchel und Handgelenke auszuweiten. 

Harrys Lippen verzog ein grausames Lächeln. „Ich hab dich nicht gehört, McDougal.“

„Harry, hör auf“, wisperte Lillian, die ihn sanft an der Schulter berührte. Als er sich ihr zuwandte, schluckte sie und fügte hinzu: „Bitte.“

Harrys verzog die Lippen, aber er beendete den Fluch. Als Morag befreit aufatmete, stand der Junge auf und wand sich der Türe zu. Bevor er sie öffnete, wisperte Morag: „Tut mir leid, Potter. Ich werde nicht… ich werde nicht deine Mutter noch mal erwähnen.“

Harry wand sich mit hartem Blick zu ihr. „Seh, dass du es nicht tust“, sagte er, dann schritt er aus dem Abteil, zum nächsten Männerklo. Drinnen schritt er zu den Waschbecken und lehnte seine Stirn gegen den Spiegel, versuchend sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Morag wusste es nicht – würde es wahrscheinlich nie wissen – aber es hatte Harry all seine Willenskraft gekostet, seinen Dementorenfähigkeiten unter Kontrolle zu halten und ihr nicht die Seele auszusaugen, oder sie mit dem Cruciatus zu belegen, wegen ihre Spitze. 

Es gab nur wenige Dinge, die ihn so umwerfen konnten, wie wenn jemand schlecht über Lily Potter sprach. Aber er war schon immer vernarrt in seine Mutter gewesen und dem kleine bisschen von ihr, das er in seinen Augen und seinem Temperament in sich trug. Sie zu sehen, wie sie sich verabschiedete, sie zu beobachten, wie sie ihr Leben für ihn gab… Seine Mutter war die großartigste, großzügigste und wundervollste Person gewesen, die er je gekannt hatte. Und er kannte sie nur für einige wenige Momente. Das jemand irgendwas Schlechtes über sie sagen konnte…

Die Tür in seinem Rücken öffnete sich und Cedric Diggory trat ein. Der Hufflepuff stoppte für einen Moment, beobachtete Harry dabei, wie er ihn im Spiegel beobachtete, dann seufzte er und fragte: 

„Geht’s dir gut, Potter?“

Harry betrachtete den älteren Jungen im Spiegel einen langen Moment, innerlich mit sich ringend. Einerseits, hatten Diggory und er im Moment nichts gemein, noch nicht mal Quidditch. Und Harry war der einzige Grund gewesen, wie Diggory da mit dem Drachen herausgefunden hatte. Andererseits, konnte Dumbledore sehr gut einen anderen Weg finden, dass sein Champion das auf ihn wartende herausfand. Und da er Diggory zu diesem Zeitpunkt kannte…

„Es geht”, stimmte Harry zu, ein leichtes, aber eine Spur beschämtes Lächeln aufsetzend. „Nur etwas falsches beim Frühstück. Wahrscheinlich Sirius Schuld, wenn man seine Kochleistungen kennt.“

„Oh, dann ist ja gut.” Diggory nickte und schritt zu einem Urinal. 

Harry verließ schnell die Toilette und schritt durch die Passage, zu seinem ursprünglichen Abteil zurück. Da er wenig Sinn daran sah, Morag so schnell wieder zu sehen, da er eben noch seine Beherrschung verloren hatte. Er würde Diggory im Auge behalten. Wenn er noch zwei Wochen vor der Aufgabe nichts von den Drachen wussen, könnte möglicherweise eine anonyme Botschaft ihren Weg in seine Tasche finden. 

Harry mochte das Tournier zwar nicht kümmern, aber er hatte genug schulischen Stolz, als dass er es Krum oder Delacour nicht leicht machen würde. 

-0-

Xerosis drückte den Knopf vor sich, als die anderen vier Todesser in der Telefonzelle standen. Sie besaß einige Erweiterungszauber, die eine Party von nicht mehr als sieben erlaubte – irgendwas wegen einer Forderung die Aurorenabteilung gestellt hatte, als das Ministerium in dieses Gebäude umsiedelte. Nachdem sie von einer speziellen Razzia wiederkamen mit vier dunklen Zauberern und drei Auroren, die versuchten in eine Telefonzelle zu passen, die nur zwei Personen zusammengequetscht Platz bot. 

Nachdem jeder drinnen war, drückte Xerosis auf eine Nummer. „Bitte geben sie den Grund ihre Besuchs im Zaubereiministerium an“, bat eine nette Stimme, während der Boden sich bewegte. 

„Lord Xerosis und Todesser, hier für Tod und Zerstörung“, intonierte Xerosis mit gelangweilter Stimme. 

„Genießen sie ihren Aufenthalt im Ministerium für Zauberei“, erwiderte die Stimme und fünf Buttons erschienen im Münzfach. 

Xerosis blickte auf die Buttons, und übergab sie den vier ‘Todessern, Gewalt gegen das Ministeriumspersonal‘, die hinter ihm standen und grinste in sich hinein. 

„Wird das nicht die Auroren alarmieren?“, fragte einer der Extra-Todesser. Ein Mann namens Ash Venting. 

Lucius schnaubte. „Du bist ein Idiot.”

„Nein, nein, Lucius, nicht jeder ist so vertraut mit den Gepflogenheiten des Britischen Ministeriums wie du“, tadelte Xerosis. Der blickte über seine Schulter die Todesser an und lächelte. „Wie auch immer, Venting, du musst dich wirklich daran erinnern, mich nicht in Frage zu stellen.” 

Venting schluckte und versuchte mit der Glastür hinter sich zu verschmelzen. 

Xerosis Lächeln verdunkelte sich und er wand sich ab, dem Ausgang zu, als das leere Atrium in Sicht kam. 

Als der Lift stoppte, schritt jeder hinaus und die Todesser wanden sich dem augenscheinlichen Vampir zu, um ihre Befehle zu erhalten. 

Xerosis blickte auf die Statur und den Wasserspeier, und erwog seine Möglichkeiten. Dann wand er sich an die Todesser, sich damit begnügend, es auszuprobieren. „Lucius, du bist am vertrautesten mit den Ministeriumsbüros und den hinteren Büros der ersten Etage. So, wieso nimmst du nicht Venting oder Robbins und übernimmst diese. Der Rest von uns wird mit dem zweiten Stock beginnen und die Auroren und weiteres Personal ausschalten. Triff uns dort, wenn du fertig bist, da der zweite Stock etwas besser besetzt sein wird, als jeder andere. Ausgenommen vielleicht, die Mysterien Abteilung. Wenn erst einmal die beiden Etagen fertig sind, können wir uns den Rest des Gebäudes vornehmen.“

Als die Todesser genickt hatten, führte sie Xerosis zu den Aufzügen und rief einen. Als sie alle eingestiegen waren, wand sich Lucius an Robbins und zog ihn in eine Ecke, um ihren Angriffsplan zu besprechen. 

Barty blickte zu Xerosis, der vor sich her summte als der Lift sich zu bewegen begann. „Mein Lord, haben wir eine Angriffsplan?“

Der Junge lächelte ihn an. “Nun, wieso sollte ich einen von denen wollen?”, fragte er. 

Barty seufzte und schickte Venting einen Blick, als der junge Todesser seinen Mund öffnete, für eine Erwiderung. 

„Ich mag dich wirklich, Barty“, entschied Xerosis. „Ja, wir haben einen Plan. Ich will dich bei den Liften. Du sollt Ausschau halten nach jedem, der vielleicht in diese Büros schreiten könnte. Venting wird mit mir in die Aurorenbüros kommen, wo wir uns mit unseren Freunden beschäftigen werden, so still wie möglich.“ Er blickte auf Venting, der schauderte und verstehend nickte. „Nachdem wir mit denen fertig sind, werden wir uns mit den anderen Büros beschäftigen. Wenn es, durch ein Wunder doch gelingt, dass Lucius und Robbins zu dir stoßen, bevor Venting und ich zurückkehren, beginnt ihr zusammen mit den Büros.“ 

Barty nickte. „Danke, mein Lord.“

Xerosis hob seine Hand an Bartys Wange, mit einem zärtlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Dann wand er sich ab und führte sie aus dem Lift, als sie den zweiten Stock erreichten halten. 

Barty blieb wie befohlen zurück, während Xerosis, seinen Zauberstab ziehend, in die Aurorenzentrale schritt. Er öffnete die Tür, nahm sich einen Moment um die sieben Zauberer auszumachen und schnappte dann „Obretio!“. Bevor einer der Auroren reagieren konnte, fanden sich diese mit jeglichen verformbaren Gegenständen umzingelt – eine Topfpflanze, Vorhänge, eine unter einem nahestehenden Tisch verborgene Decke oder Kleidung – und diese um sich geschlungen wieder. So waren sie nicht mehr in der Lage sich zu bewegen, außer das zwei von ihnen auf den Boden fielen. 

„Accio Zauberstäbe der Auroren“, wisperte Venting, und zwanzig Zauberstäbe kamen auf dem Boden vor seinen Füßen zum Liegen. 

Ein schneller Zauber, ließ die Stäbe brennen. Dann sammelte Xerosis ihre Asche ein und steckte sie in seine Tasche. Als er die Gesichter der Auroren sah, fügte er hinzu: „Die werdet ihr nicht mehr brauchen.“ Er wand sich dem Todesser an seiner Seite zu. „Meine Achtung vor dir wächst, Venting. Guter Job mit den Stäben.“

Venting schwoll stolz hinter seiner Maske an. 

„Krieg jetzt aber keinen großen Kopf“, fügte Xerosis hinzu, der vorwärts schritt, den Stab in seiner Hand wirbelnd. „Hallo, Luvs. Ich bin Lord Xerosis, der Partner von Lord Voldemort. Voldemort schickt euch seine Bedauern und Entschuldigung dafür dass, er nicht persönlich anwesend ist. Aber er ist, während wir hier stehen, leider damit beschäftigt einen Angriff auf London zu planen. Der beginnen müsste, in, oh…“ Ein stummer Tempus zeigte, dass es kurz vor Sechs war. „Einer Stunde, oder so.“ Er lächelte über die ungläubigen Gesichter. „Keine Sorge, auf den Alarm müsst ihr nicht reagieren. Venting!“

„Mein Lord?”

„Wenn du dich dem gewachsen fühlst, kannst du vier übernehmen.” Sein Blick glitt über den Flur zu Arthur Weasleys Büro, in dem er eine Person fühlen konnte, allerdings, eine schlafende. „Aber stelle sicher, dass die nicht zu laut werden, hm?“, fügte er hinzu, bevor er an den Auroren vorbei und in den leeren Korridor mit dem Büro für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten glitt. 

Der Mann, den Xerosis nur als ‘Perkins‘ kannte, saß mit geschlossenen Augen leise schnarchend am Tisch. Der Teil des Teens, der seinen einstigen Schwiegervater immer noch gern hatte, war froh, dass nicht Arthur der Schlafende Insasse des Büros war. Perkins kümmerte ihn nicht, also lehnte er sich vor und saugte seine Seele aus, bevor er sich streckte und ihm das Genick brach. Der Stab des Mannes gesellte sich zu den anderen in Xerosis Tasche, genauso wie einige lustige oder potentiell nützliche Sachen verfluchter Mundanegegenstände. Dann verließ er das Büro und ging zurück in die Aurorenzentrale. In der fand er Venting die Auroren still folternd. Einer von ihnen versuchte die Wände zu erklimmen, während ein anderen sich selbst mit einem Briefbeschwerer schlug. Zwei weitere, offensichtlich Freunde, versuchten einender zu ersticken und rangen miteinander auf dem Boden. 

Xerosis belegte die drei Letzten abwesend mit dem Todesfluch. Diese beobachteten ihre unter dem Imperius stehenden Kameraden mit Horror. Er setzte sich in einen Stuhl um zuzusehen, gelangweilt einen Todesfluch auf die Tür schickend, an der gerade ein Mann vorbei rannte. 

Barty erschien hinter dem Zauberer. „Mein Lord, dieses und das erste Stockwerk sind sauber.“

Xerosis nickte und stand auf. „Spielzeit vorbei, Venting. Wir haben noch weitere sechs Stockwerke vor uns.“ 

Venting schickte zwei Todesflüche – der eine, der sich selbst geschlagen hatte, starb vor einer Weile und einer der Ringer war vor einem Augenblick erstickt – dann wand er sich ab und schloss sich Xerosis. Barty schritt aus einem Lift, wo sie sich mit Lucius und Robbins trafen. 

„Barty, wen willst du für den dritten Stock?”, fragte Xerosis, während sie in den Lift schlenderten. 

Barty überdachte seine Optionen. „Ich nehme Venting und Robbins, wenn mein Lord es erlaubt.“ 

„Gehe und verwüste“, sagte Xerosis, als der Lift auf der dritten Etage stoppte. Als die drei Todesser gegangen waren, lächerte er Lucius an. „Wenn du Miss Umbridge sehen solltest, spar sie für mich auf. Ich habe da einiges im Kopf für sie.“ 

„Natürlich, mein Lord”, stimmte Lucius geschmeidig zu, während sie in die Halle schritten. 

Umbridge fand sich im kleinen Teezimmer am Ende des Flures. Xerosis machte es großes Vergnügen, sie mit dem Crucio zu belegen und in ihre Hand ‘Ich bin eine fette Kröte‘ zu schnitzen. Dann packte er sie an ihrem fetten Hals und warf ihren Körper an die nächste Wand. Sie schlug an die Wand des Zentaurenverbindungsbüros und er grinste bösartig bei dem Geräusch, das ihr Fett machte, als es an die Wand schlug. 

In der Halle unten, über einigen Ministeriumsangestellten stehend zuckte Lucius zusammen und machte sich mental eine Notiz, wenn möglich immer auf der guten Seite seines zweiten Lords zu bleiben. 

Sie gingen alle zusammen auf Etage fünf und hatten etwas Spaß, dann teilten sie sich auf für die ebenso leeren Etagen sechs und sieben. Sie trafen sich alle wieder in der Mysterien Abteilung, in der Xerosis sie in drei Gruppen aufteilte. Mit Barty und Venting als ein Team und Lucius und Robbins als anderes. Xerosis ging allein und schluckte gute fünfzehn Seelen, als er durch das Büro schritt. 

Xerosis stellte ebenso sicher, dass er den Raum mit dem Todesborgen und die Halle der Prophezeiungen bekam. Im ersten sprengte er den Bogen in kleine Stücke, da er nicht gewillt war Sirius noch einmal durch den Bogen fallen zu sehen. Selbst wenn das sehr Gryffindor von ihm war. In der Halle der Prophezeiungen nahm er die Prophezeiung und zerschmetterte sie auf dem Boden, wo sie in tausend Teile zersprang. „Bleibt unerfüllt“, wisperte er, als Trelawney’s Stimme in der Halle verklang. „Ich bin nicht der Junge, in den ihr eure Hoffnungen setzt. Ich bin der dunkle Lord Xerosis und ich will die, die meine Leute ermordeten Tod sehen.“ Er wand sich um und schritt aus dem Raum um weitere Unsägliche zu jagen, um deren Seelen zu nehmen. 

Nachdem sie fertig waren, sprach Xerosis stumm den Parsel Kommunikationszauber, den der dunkle Lord ihm beigebracht hatte. :Das Ministerium ist frei von allem Personal. Die Londoner Attacke kann starten.: 

Als sie an dem Springbrunne vorbeigingen, stoppte Xerosis und konzentrierte sich für einen Moment darauf, die Figuren in eine Warnung zu transformieren. Die vier Todesser schauderten, als sie die zwei dunklen Lords mit erhobenen Zauberstäben auf sie herunterstarren sahen. Hinter Voldemort und Xerosis standen vier Todesser, die maskierten Gesichter ausdruckslos und das dunkle Mal zeigend, während sie ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Türen zu den Liften und dem Sicherheitstresen richteten. 

Xerosis führte sie zur Apparationszone und sie kehrten alle nach Malfoy Manor zurück. Das war bereits leer, für die zweite Party, weg, um London zu attackieren. „Venting, Robbins, geht heim. Nehmt die Nacht frei und schlaft. Barty, du machst dich am besten dünne. Lucius, sei darauf vorbereitet, das du verwundete oder verdächtige Gäste aus dem Ministerium oder Dumbledores Orden bekommst.“ 

Venting und Robbins apparierten beide, während Barty zu Narcissa ging um auf etwaige Verwundete zu warten. „Genießt den Rest eures Halloween, mein Lord“, murmelte Lucius, sich leicht, vor einem Jungen der im selben Alter seines Sohns war, vorbeugend. 

Xerosis nahm Lucius sanft die Maske ab und betrachtete den Mann. Nach einem langen Augenblick der Stille nickte er und händigte die Maske aus. „Genieß dein Halloween, Lucius“, murmelte er, bevor er in die Schatten verschwand. In den Augen des Todessers hatte er nach Anzeichen für eine Täuschung oder Unwohlsein gesucht, darüber, einem Teenager zu dienen. Aber er hatte keinen gefunden. Wenn er endlich seine wahre Form den Todessern offenbaren würde, wusste er, dass er zumindest zwei auf seiner Seite hatte. 

-0-

„Hast du schon von der Attacke von letzter Nacht gehört?“, wisperte Hermione, als Harry sich in Zauberkunst neben sie setzte. Terry und Kenneth saßen vor ihnen, während Li und Neville die Plätze hinter ihnen einnahmen. 

„Diesen Müll sind wir Gott sei Dank los“, murrte Stephen. 

„Das waren unschuldige Muggel!“, hisste Hermione. 

„Steve sprach über das Ministerium“, kommentierte Harry trocken, während er einen Federkiel und etwas Pergament hervorholte. „Und natürlich habe ich davon gehört, da ihr Löwen ja so einen Wirbel darüber macht.“

Hermione schnaufte. „Das ist ne große Sache! Über zweitausend Menschen wurden getötet!”

„Das waren Muggel, Granger“, spuckte Morag, die neben Harrys Schulter stehen blieb. „Mach dir deshalb keinen Knoten die deinen Schlüpper. Mich kümmern eher die Achtzig, die im Ministerium getötet wurden.“ 

„Letztlich hat sich der Dunkle Lord auf die Mundanes anstatt auf die magischen Bevölkerung konzentriert“, zeigte Harry auf, die schurkische Ravenclaw anblickend. 

„Es ist falsch, dass er überhaupt jemanden tötet!“, schrie Hermione. 

Morag schnaubte wegen der Gryffindor und stakste auf ihren üblichen Platz – so weit von Harry und seinen Freunden entfernt, wie es ging. 

„Und du!“, fügte Hermione hinzu und wand sie sich an Harry, nachdem Morag gegangen war. 

„Sechzig Millionen“, erwiderte Harry monoton. 

Hermione blinzelte überrascht, völlig ausgebremst. „Was?“

„Soviele Menschen wurden während des zweiten Weltkrieges durch Mundanewaffen getötet. Ungefähr.“

„Was hat da mit-“

„Über 50% davon waren Zivilisten“, fuhr Harry fort. „Über dreitausend waren magisch. Das ist mehr als das doppelte der Opfer, die der letzte Krieg mit Voldemort gekostet hat.“ Er fixierte sie mit einem stechenden Blick. „Wer ist schlimmer?“

Hermione starrte ihn geplättet an. Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, betrat Flitwick das Klassenzimmer und begann mit dem Unterricht. Er sah, wie viele der Professoren, besorgt und leicht kränklich aus. 

Harry fragte sich, wie lange die Lehrer bereits vermutet hatten, das Voldemort zurück war. Sicherlich hatte Snape seine Vermutungen und Dumbledore hatte sie bestimmt geteilt, aber die anderen Professoren… 

Sobald der Unterricht vorbei war, ergriff Hermione Harrys Arm mit eisernen Griff und brennenden Augen. „Du kannst nicht glauben, das Muggel böse sind, Harry. Du bist bei ihnen aufgewachsen!“

Harry dachte einen Augenblick über seine Antwort nach. „Ungefähr sieben Mundane-geborene werden jedes Jahr von ihren Eltern getötet, Hermione. Eben weil ich bei Mundanes aufgewachsen bin, weiß ich, wozu sie fähig sind. Du hast mir oft erzählt, dass du in der Schule wegen deines Wissens gemieden wurdest. Stell dir vor, was passieren würde, wenn sie von der magischen Welt wüssten.“ Er entzog ihr sanft ihrem Arm. „Ich verstehe sehr wohl, dass es auch nette Mundanes gibt, Mundanes, die es verdienen zu leben; denke nicht, dass ich total gegen sie bin. Aber glaube auch nicht, das ich über ihren Tod weine würde.“

Harry wand sich ab und schloss sich seinen Kameraden an. Er schloss zu Stephen auf. Li und Terry hatten aufgehört mit ihm zu gehen, als er ihnen dieselbe Rede am Frühstückstisch heute Morgen gegeben hatte. Ein Zauber würde sie daran hindern, es allen anderen zu sagen, aber sie waren natürlich in der Lage, darüber nachzudenken. 

Das einzige, was Harry daran traurig fand, war, dass er vielleicht all seine Freunde auf einem Schlag verloren hatte. Nur Lillian und Luna waren geblieben. Stephen stand bei ihm, der Junge liebte die Mundanes nicht, aber er hatte auch nichts gegen sie. 

Er fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis Dumbledore oder seine Minispione realisieren würden, dass Harry seine Zeit mit anderen Leuten verbrachte. Es wäre Interessant das zu beobachten. 

-0-

„Wieso hasst du sie so sehr?“, fragte Hermione eines Abends, eine Wochen nach Halloween. Harry hatte an etwas für Moody in der Bibliothek gearbeitet als die Gryffindor auftauchte, Neville nervös im Schatten hinter ihr stehend. „Und fang jetzt nicht wieder mit Zahlen an.“

Harry betrachtete die zwei, bevor er ihnen winkte, sich zu setzen und diskret einen Stillezauber um den Tisch wob. „Ich fürchte sie“, gab er zu, genug im Einklang mit seinen Ängsten, um sie zuzugeben. „Sie sind uns bei weiten zahlenmäßig überlegen und haben zerstörerische Waffen. Ich weiß, dass du niemals geglaubt hast, dass meine Verwandten grausam zu mir waren, Hermione, aber das waren sie. Sie hassten mich, nur weil ich magisch war, etwas, womit sie nicht klar kamen. Etwas, gegen das sie nicht kämpfen konnten. Wenn sie nicht so viel Angst vor der potentiellen Retourkutsche hätten, würden sie mich glücklich Tod sehen.“

„Sie würden niemals-“

„Hermione, nur einmal, hör auf zu debattieren und hör ihm zu“, murmelte Neville. „Bitte?“

Harry begann zu verstehen, wieso Hermione sich überhaupt dazu aufgerafft hatte, ihn zu finden. „Du hast viele Geschichten über Terrys Bruder gehört“, bot er an. „Wenn du mit diesem Jungen jemals in einen Raum allein wärest, an einen Stuhl gefesselt und völlig wehrlos. Was würdest du mit ihm machen?“

„Ich…“, Hermione saugte ihre Unterlippen in ihren Mund und kaute etwas auf ihr herum. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

Wissend lächelnd lehnte sich Harry vor. „Doch, du weist es.”

Hermione wand sich ab, ihr Gesicht brannte vor Scham. 

„Leute – Mundane und magisch – besitzen hässliche, gefährliche Seelen. Wir ähneln uns alle sehr und wenn wir jemanden finden, der etwas besitzt, was wir nicht haben, nachdem wir uns sehen, gibt es zwei Wege, wie wir darauf reagieren: Entweder wir werden eifersüchtig und fangen an zu hassen, oder wir akzeptieren, dass wir niemals näher an diese Person kommen und wir beneiden sie. Wie glaubst du, würden die meisten Mundanes reagieren, wenn sie wüssten, dass da draußen Leute sind, die Magie wirken können? Leute, die in ihrer Tasche eine Waffe tragen, tödlicher als ein Maschinengewehr? Leute, die mit einem Stock auf dich zeigen und alles was du je kanntest, ist in einem Augenzwinkern verschwunden?“

Schluckend zog Hermione eine Rille im Tisch nach. „Sie jagen jede magische Person, die sie finden können und töten sie“, wisperte sie. 

„Selbst die kleinsten Kinder“, erwiderte Harry grimmig, seine Augen waren dunkel mit Erinnerungen an den Krieg. „Mundanes töten einander, weil sie einer anderen Religion angehören. Sie töten einander, weil sie andere Hautfarben haben oder ihr eigenes Geschlecht bevorzugen. Sie töten einander, um ein Statement zu machen, oder einfach nur, weil sie dieser Welt überdrüssig sind und nicht alleine sterben wollen.“

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Und Zauberer sind etwa nicht genauso schlecht?“, schnappte sie, wieder mit Feuer in ihren Augen, als Harry sie anstarrte. 

„Wir sind alles Menschen“, erwiderte Harry schulterzuckend. „Aber wenn ich zwischen Mundanes und Magiern wählen müsste, würde ich die Magier wählen. Nenn mich einen Hypokraten. Hasse mich, wenn du es möchtest, aber so sehe ich die Welt.“ 

„Du bist genauso schlimm wie die Slytherins und deren Reinheit des Blutes!“, schrie Hermione und sprang auf. 

Harry traf ihren wütenden Blick mit seinem resignierten. „Ja“, stimmte er zu, „ich nehme an, das bin ich.“

Hermione stieß einen aggressiven Laut aus und stürmte davon. 

Nevilles Blick glitt Hermione hinterher und wieder zurück zu Harry. Harry lächelte ihn an. „Geh ihr nach. Du bist ihr bester Freund, nicht meiner. Ich habe Lillian und Luna, aber ohne dich, hat sie niemanden.” 

Neville stand auf, hielt inne und biss seine Unterlippe. „Was du gesagt hast, Harry… Es macht sehr viel Sinn. Aber Hermione…“

„Geh, Neville“, erwiderte Harry. „Ich wusste bereits vor langer Zeit, dass das passieren würde. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen.“ 

Neville blickte ihn an. „Du warst mein erster Freund“, wisperte er. „Als du mich angesehen hast, selbst als ich in dich reinrannte, sahst du die Person, die ich werden könnte, nicht den Idioten, der ich war. Danke dafür.“ 

Harry schenkte ihm ein letztes Lächeln, dann wand er sich wider seinen Papieren zu, während Nevilles Schritte verklangen. „Es war das mindeste, was ich tun konnte“, wisperte er zu dem Federkiel. „Du bist kein Idiot, Neville Longbottom; du bist einer der tapfersten Männer, die ich je kennengelernt habe. Deine Eltern würden stolz auf dich sein. Ich bin es.“ 

Er verbannte seine Arbeit in sein Zimmer und verließ die Bibliothek um Luna zu finden. Ihre Art Sinn zu machen, war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte. 

-0-

„Gehst du zu dem Tanz?”, fragte Lillian Harry, als sie ihre als letztes zugewiesene Aufgabe in Kräuterkunde umtopften. 

„Er hat bereits Luna gefragt“, kam es von Stephen, von Harrys anderer Seite. Er, Morag und Lisa Turpin waren die einzigen Ravenclaw in seinem Jahrgang, die noch mit Harry sprachen. So kam es auch, dass man ihn immer mit einem dieser vier in verschiedenen Klassen zusammenarbeitete sah. Momentan arbeitete er mit Stephen, Lillian und Millicent, mit Morag und Tracey an einem Tisch zusammen mit einigen anderen Slytherins. Dafür, dass sie die meiste Zeit bei Harry verbrachte, war sie trotzdem bei den anderen Mädchen in ihrem Jahrgang willkommen und saß oft bei ihnen, wenn Harry einen anderen Partner hatte. 

„Wieso solltest du Loony fragen, wenn du auch mich fragen könntest?“, forderte Lillian zu wissen, während sie sich imposant in Pose warf. 

„Es ist nicht fair von mir, nur immer mit dir zu tanzen, Lil“, erwiderte Harry augenrollend. „Und ich mag Luna.“

„Da bist du aber der Einzige?“, murrte Millicent. 

„Das ist das Neueste”, erwiderte Harry. „Keiner mag mich mehr, also versucht jeder in meinem näheren Umfeld, Wege zu finden unbeliebt zu werden. Als nächstes malen sie sich alle um die Augen herum schwarz an und schmollen herum wie eine Gruppe wahnsinniger Vampire.“

„Du bist ein beunruhigendes Individuum”, entschied Millicent. 

„Das ist Teil seines Charmes”, meinte Lillian, die Harry einen mitleiderregenden Blick schenkte. „Aber ich habe jegliche Angebote ausgeschlagen, nur damit ich mit dir gehen konnte.“ 

„Es ist nicht gegen die Regeln, wenn du zwei Dates mitnimmst”, meinte Stephen hilfsbereit. 

„Und die ganze Nacht tanzen? Merlin, nein. Ich hänge meine Füße neben meine Tanzschuhe.“ 

„Beunruhigend”, kommentierte Millicent nur. 

„Ich mag die Idee irgendwie, dass wir beide mit dir gehen, Harry.” 

„Nun, wer ist jetzt geistesgestört?”, murrte Harry augenrollend. „Lil, ich nehme nicht Luna und dich mit. Ich werde einmal mit dir Tanzen, aber du musst ein anderes Date finden.“ 

Lillian schaffte es beeindruckend zu Schmollen. „Komm schon, Harry.“ 

Harry entschied, dass seine Tochter diesen Gesichtsausdruck besser drauf hatte, als seine Freundin und schüttelte den Kopf. „Werde nicht nachgeben, Lil.“

Lillian seufzte. Also musste sie schlussendlich mit einem Slytherin gehen. 

-0-

Harry nahm an, dass alles etwas hektisch war, wegen dem Tournier und Voldemorts Rückkehr – und alle zwei Wochen ein Angriff – aber er amüsierte sich immer noch, wie lange Dumbledore brauchte, um ihn zu sich zu rufen, weil er jetzt andere Freunde hatte. Es war der erste Montag in den Winterferien, als er einen Brief mit der Bitte im Schulleiterbüro zu erscheinen, erhielt. Er lächelte ihn an, bevor er ihn in seine Tasche steckte. „Der Phönix ruft schließlich doch noch“, meinte er zu Luna, die zu seiner Rechten saß. 

„Wenn du in zwei Stunden nicht wieder da bist, singe ich eine angemessene Ballade auf deiner Trauerfeier“, versprach die Blonde. 

„Vergiss nicht zu erwähnen, wie groß ich bin“, erinnerte er sie, als er aufstand. 

„Potter“, meinte Morag trocken, ihm gegenüber, „so groß bist du nicht.“ 

„Im Vergleich zu Professor Flitwick gesehen, bin ich praktisch ein Riese“, meinte Harry vergnügt. 

„So nebenbei gefragt, wer ist der Phönix?“, erkundigte sich Stephen. 

„Praktisch mein Großvater“, antwortete Harry. „Oder zumindest denkt er das gerne.“ Dann begab er sich auf den langen Weg zum Schulleiterbüro. 

Als er dort ankam, bat Dumbledore ihn herein und bot ihm ein Zitronenbonbon und Tee an. Harry nahm den Tee an, testete es heimlich auf Veritaserum, von dem er wusste, dass es enthalten sein würde, um dann vorzugeben ihn zu trinken. Nebenbei ließ er etwas Tee verschwinden, um es aussehen zu lassen, als würde er es schlucken. 

Dumbledore lehnte sich lächelnd vor. „Harry, mein Junge, ich vermisse es, mit dir zu sprechen. Wie war deine Zeit in Hogwarts bis her?“

Harry hatte das Wahrheitsserum oft genug verabreicht bekommen in seinem langen Leben, um nun keinerlei Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben, den abwesenden Blick vorzutäuschen. „Es war gut. Ich habe einige erstklassige Freunde gefunden und so viel gelernt“, erwiderte er wortkarg. „Ich wünschte, Professor Snape wäre nicht so ein Arsch.“

Dumbledore belächelte ihn milde. „Ich bin froh, dass du die Zeit hier genießt, mein Junge. Nun, ich habe bemerkt, dass du in letzter Zeit nicht mehr viel Zeit mit Miss Granger und Mr. Longbottom verbracht hast.“

Harry zwang sich keine Reaktion zu zeigen, da seine Ravenclawfreude anscheniend nicht mit eingeschlossen waren. In der Schwarz-Weiß-Welt des Schulleiters, war Gryffindor das einzige Haus, das zählte. Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff waren nur Beilage. „Wir hatten eine Meinungsverschiedenheit“, erwiderte er, abwesend vorgebend, noch mehr Tee zu trinken. 

„Über was ging es denn bei eurer Meinungsverschiedenheit, mein Junge?“, fragte Dumbledore, das perfekte Ebenbild, eines Großvaters. 

„Ob, Mundanes sterben sollten, oder nicht“, antwortete Harry, der abwesend im Raum umherblickte. „Das ist ein cooles Spielzeug.“ 

Für einen langen Moment starrte Dumbledore ungläubig auf den Jungen, bevor er fragte: “Mundanes sind Muggel?“

„Mmhm."

„Und… welche Seite der Argumentation warst du?”

Mit schneidenden Blick, drehte sich Harry wieder dem Schulleiter zu. „Wieso, auf der anderen Seite, als sie sind, Schulleiter“, sagte er mit einem lieblichen Lächeln. „Nachdem ich zehn Jahre unter den Dursleys gelitten habe, glauben Sie da wirklich, dass ich ein zum Guten eingestellter, barmherziger Erretter sein würde? Ich habe zehn Jahre damit verbracht, ihre Wäsche zu machen, ihr Essen zu kochen und ihren hasserfüllten Kommentaren über meine Eltern und mich zuzuhören. Ich habe sieben Jahre die Zeichen von Dudleys’s Zeitvertreib getragen, und nicht ein einziger Mundane hat je gefragt, ob es mir gut geht. Nicht ein einziger fragte, ob ich zuhause die Liebe bekomme, die ich brauche.“

„Mein Junge-“

„Tun Sie nicht, als ob es sie kümmern würde”, hisste Harry, der sich über den Tisch lehnte. „Tun Sie nicht, als ob sie nicht nah genug hingesehen hätten, um zu überprüfen, ob ich immer noch Lächeln konnte, immer noch Lieben konnte. Und missverstehen Sie nicht meine zärtlichen Erinnerungen an meine Mutter, als irgendeine Form von Zärtlichkeit für diese Mundanes. Petunia und Mum mögen vielleicht Schwestern gewesen sein, aber sie sind zwei völlig verschiedene Menschen.“ 

„Oh, Harry…“, wisperte Dumbledore, als der Junge, eine tiefen Atemzug tat, um sich zu beruhigen. „Oh, mein Junge, ich habe dich im Stich gelassen…“

„Sie haben in ihrem Leben viele große Zauberer im Stich gelassen“, wisperte Harry. „Ihren eigenen Bruder, Professor Snape, Lord Voldemort… vielleicht sind Sie zu alt für den Posten. Vielleicht sollten Sie in den Ruhestand gehen und in Ruhe ihrer Verfehlungen betrachtend, ihren Lebensabend verbringen.“ Er lächelte kalt und stand auf. „Leben Sie wohl, Albus Dumbledore.“ Er erhob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Herz des alten Zauberers. „Avada Ked-“

Schwer atmend setzte sich Harry in seinem Bett auf, eine Hand auf seinem rasenden Herzen. Das, war nicht passiert. Ja, Dumbledore hatte ihn zu sich gerufen. Ja, er hatte versucht Harry Veritaserum trinken zu lassen. Ja, er hatte nach Harrys erlahmenden Freundschaften gefragt. Aber Harry hatte es beschwichtigend mit der einfachen Tatsache erklärt, dass er mit Lillian befreundet war. Dumbledore hatte sich sehr verständig gegeben, während Harry eine komplizierte Geschichte über seine anderen Freude gewoben, die Lillian hassten und ihm ein Ultimatum gestellt hatten – sie oder Lillian –. Er war nicht gewillt auch nur einen von ihnen zu verlieren, und so hatte er durch sein nicht-handeln Hermione und Neville und Terry und irgendwie auch Li verloren. Und Lillian war sehr verständnisvoll wegen der ganzen Sache gewesen und er war so froh, dass sie seine Freundin war und auch Luna…

Natürlich, hatte es Dumbledore abgekauft. Er liebte solche Geschichten, liebte es, zweite Chancen zu geben. 

Aber Harry hatte seine Maske nicht gebrochen. Er hatte den alten Mann nicht getötet. Wirklich! 

Also, wo war dieser Traum hergekommen? Voldemort? Unterdrückte Emotionen? Das Bedrüfniss, jemanden zu töten?

„Gut, ich war seit der ersten Aufgabe nicht mehr auf einem Raubzug dabei”, erinnerte Harry sich selbst. Er war so mit beschäftigt Hausaufgaben und mit einer Schule voller Teenagern, die sich nicht entscheiden konnten, ob sie ihn mochten oder hassten, dass er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, sich herauszuschleichen und Voldemort bei seinen zweiwöchigen Angriffen zu begleiten. Der Dunkel Lord hatte es verstanden und Harry hatte nicht gedacht, dass es ein Problem werden würde, da er sein erstes Jahr verbracht hatte, ohne das Gebäude zu verlassen und jemanden zu töten. Aber das erste Jahr war nicht so widerlich gewesen und er hatte zehn Jahre gehabt, um den Tötungsdrang aus seinem System zu bekommen. Aber jetzt…

Harry glitt aus dem Bett und zog seinen Umhang und seinen Zeitumkehrer hervor, um zu einem Mundanedorf das er kannte zu reisen. Eine Umdrehung mit seinem Zeitumkehrer und er war bereit die Seelen der Mundanes zu nehmen, die im Begriff waren, ins Bett zu gehen. Einen Dorfbrand zu inszenieren, dürfte nicht allzu schwer sein. 

-0-

 

Beim zweiten Mal war der Weihnachtsball sehr viel besser, entschied Harry. Es half, dass es nicht erforderlich war, dass er erschien und dass er nicht mit sich ringen musste, wen er fragen sollte. Es half außerdem, dass er wusste, wie man tanzt und es ihm nicht so viel ausmachte. Und natürlich, hatte Luna nicht den Eindruck, dass dieses Date über Freundschaft hinausging. 

Luna sah reizend aus, sehr viel reizender als Parvati, die ärgerlich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, neben Ron saß. Luna und Harry hatten zusammen ihre Umhänge eingekauft und kamen nun in ähnlichen blau-grauen Roben. Harry hatte ihr eine Ohrring-Halskettenkombination in Form eines Mondes mit Saphiren, die perfekt zu ihrer Augenfarbe geschenkt, ebenso wie eine goldene Haarspange mit baumelnden Herzen bei der er ihr half, sie ins Haare zu stecken. Ohne ihre seltsamen Ketten und mit hochgesteckten Haaren, sah sie absolut fantastisch aus. Und Harry konnte sich das Grinsens, das sich seiner Lippen ermächtigte als er einige der ungläubigen Blicke seiner Klassenkammeranden einfing, nicht erwehren. 

„Gut, gut, Loony. Du hast dich ganz schön zurechtgemacht“, kommentierte Lillian, als sie mit ihrem Date, einem Fünftklässler Namens Terrence Higgs, bei ihrem Tisch stoppte. 

Terrence hatte das Slytherinklischeehafte Grün und Silber gewählt, wohingegen Lillian es sich geleistet hatten, eher nach ihren eigenen Farben zu gehen. Sie hatte eine wunderschöne, bronzefarbene Robe ergattert, die genau der Farbe ihres Eyeliners entsprach und half, die bronzenen Farbklecksen in ihren Augen hervorzubringen. Sie ließ ihr langes, schwarzes Haar lose herunterfallen, aber hatte irgendwie einige Silbersträhnen von etwas hineinbekommen – von dem Harry wirklich nicht sicher war, was es war – dass über ihrer rechten Schulter ruhte und das Kerzenlicht in der Halle einfing. Ebenso hatte sie silberne Stecker in ihren Ohren und trug dazu die silber- und goldenen Lilienförmingen Gegenstücke, die sie erst diesen Morgen von Harry zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. 

„Du siehst aber auch nicht so abscheulich aus, Moon“, erwiderte Luna, abwesend das andere Mädchen anlächelnd. 

Augenrollend winkte Harry auf die leeren Plätze neben ihren. „Du siehst fantastisch aus, Lil.“ Er blickte den Slytherin an. „Higgs.“ 

„Potter“, erwiderte Terrence, höflich genug. 

Lillian lächelte ihr Date an und lies ihn einen Stuhl neben ihren Freunden für sie herausziehen. „So, ich weiß, dass du gehöht hast, dass beide, Millie und Trace, heim sind, aber du wirst nie glauben, wen Morag sich genagelt hat!“

„Victor Krum?“, riet Harry belustigt. 

Sanft schlug Lillian seinen Arm. „Du bist so witzig. Ist es nicht aufregend? Ich habe gehört, dass er dein Schlammblut Granger fragte, aber sie hat ihn abgewiesen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?“ 

„Hermione ist über die Ferien heim gegangen“, verwies Harry. 

„Ich wette, sie will nur sicher gehen, dass ihre Eltern nicht tot sind.“ Lillian schniefte. „Dummes Muggelblut. Als wenn sich der Dunkle Lord auch nur irgendein spezielles Interesse an ihren Eltern hätte.“ 

„Macht es was, wenn wir diese Stühle besetzen?“, fragte eine bekannte Stimme, von hinter den gegenüberliegenden Stühlen am Tisch. 

Unmittelbar spottete Lillian über Terry, Li und ihre Dates. „Wir wollen hier keinen Haufen Muggelbl-“

Harry schickte ihr einen Blick, auf den ihr Mund zuklappte. Dann blickte er seine Freunde fragend an. „Wenn ihr wirklich bei uns sitzen wollt, seit ihre willkommen.“

„Harry!“, hisste Lillian. 

Zacharias Smith, Li’s Date, setzte sich, während Li und Terry Blicke austauschten. Nachdem die Beiden sich niedergelassen hatten, glitt Padma Patil auf den leeren Platz neben Terry. 

Bevor irgendjemand noch was sagen konnte, betraten die drei Champions den Saal und schritten auf ihren Tisch zu. Nachdem sie Platz genommen hatten, zeigte Dumbledore, wie man sein Essen bestellen konnte, und alle machten es ihm nach. Viele waren froh, alles bestellen zu können, was sie wollten, anstatt erst nachzufragen, ob es möglich war. 

An Harrys Tisch wurden Bestellungen gemurmelt. Sie alle aßen mit den vereinzelten Bemerkungen, wie hübsch jemand aussah. 

Nachdem der Tanz eröffnet war, glitt Lillian förmlich mit Terrence dahin, den Ravenclaw und den einzigen Hufflepuff zurücklassend, um ‘wie Gryffindors zu sprechen‘. Harry lehnte sich, seine Freunde fragend anblickend, vor. Er würde nicht das Gespräch eröffnen, aber er sah ebenso keinen Grund, wieso er einfach gehen sollte. Padma und Zacharias lehnten sich zurück und begnügten sich damit, das Gespräch seinen Lauf nehmen zu lassen. Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, wie viel die beiden in der Lage gewesen waren, herauszufinden. Wahrscheinlich hatte Padma eine bessere Vorstellung der Dine, als Zacharias. Aber der Hufflepuff hatte während Harrys erstem Leben bewiesen, dass er ziemlich Slytherin-mäßig war. 

Blickwechsel zwischen Terry und Li. Dann blickten beide Harry an. „Harry, ich bin-“, begann Terry. 

„Wir sind“, beharrte Li. 

„Ja, wir. Es tut uns beiden Leid, wie wir uns verhalten haben…“, meinte Terry. 

„Die Ratten verlassen das sinkende Schiff?“, suggerierte Zacharias hilfreich. 

„Sei kein Trottel“, befahl Li ihrem Date. 

„Obwohl du wusstest, wie wir reagieren würden, spricht uns das nicht frei“, fügte Terry stirnrunzelnd hinzu. „Wir waren seit dem ersten Jahr befreundet, als alles in der magischen Welt mich verwirrte und Li nur etwas Englisch konnte. Ohne dich wären wir verloren gewesen.“ 

„Ihr habt es geschafft”, kommentierte Harry kopfschüttelnd. Dass hatten sie in der Tat, auch in seinem ersten Leben. 

„Vielleicht ja, aber nicht so gut“, meinte Li. „Du hast uns wie deine Freunde behandelt, immer. Selbst im zweiten Jahr, als wir ständig über Lockhart sprachen-“

„Können wir den Gockel bitte nicht erwähnen?”, bat Harry. 

Li grinste. „Selbst da, warst du noch unser Freund. Du hast uns zwar etwas gemieden, ja, aber als wir dich wirklich brauchten, warst du da.“

„Selbst das eine Mal, als Li um Hilfe bat, ihr bei der Auswahl ihrer Robe zu helfen, für Lockharts erste Unterrichtssunde“, fügte Terry leicht grinsend hinzu. 

„Keine Erwähnung des Gockels!“

„Allerdings, um fair zu bleiben, sobald du kapiert hattest, um was sie dich fragte, bist du mit den Fingern in den Ohren, aus vollem Halse schreiend aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt“, merkte Padma an. 

„In Tschechisch“, fügte Luna hinzu. 

„Ich bin mehrsprachig“, verteidigte sich Harry, dann warnte er sich mit einem seltsamen Blick an sein Date. „So nebenbei, woher willst du wissen, dass das tschechisch war?”

„Ich fragte den Bi-“

„Jedenfalls!“, unterbrach Terry, der Luna gut genug kannte, um zu wissen, dass die Antwort nutzlos sein würde. „Was Li und ich versuchen zu sagen ist, dass du unser bester Freund bist, und es immer warst. Du hast uns unsere Fehler vergeben, wieso können wir dir dann nicht die deinen vergeben?“

„Seine Fehler vergeben?“, Lillian schnaubte, hinter den Mundane-geborenen stehen bleibend. „Ihr seid beunruhigend Gryffindor. Harry, die glauben ernsthaft, du bist derjenige, der im Unrecht ist?“ 

„Wieso hällst du um Gottes Willen nicht einfach die Klappe, Moon?“, hisste Terry, sich der Slytherin zuwendend. 

„Wieso sollte ich, Schlammblut?“

Harry öffnete den Mund, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie still sein sollten. Da erreichte ihn ein Hissen. Für jeden anderen, würde es wie ein Wispern klingen, aber für einen Parselmund, war es Kommunikation. Und es gab nur einen einzigen anderen Parselmund in der Welt. :Ich werde Severus heute Nacht zu mir rufen. Wenn du erscheinen willst – und ich nehme es an, Potter – wird das Treffen in kürze sein. Genieße deinen Ball.: 

Die anderen hatten aufgehört miteinander zu diskutieren und beäugten Harry mit sonderbaren Blicken. Dieser hatte den Kopf stirnrunzelnd auf die Seite gelegt. Dann plötzlich, beschwor er einen stillen tempus, bevor er seinen Blick dem Lehrertisch zuwandte. Die anderen folgten seinem Blick und konnten alle beobachteten, wie Snape plötzlich in seinem Stuhl zusammenfuhr und seinen linken Arm ergriff. Panik und Angst glommen in seinen Augen für einen kurzen Moment auf, bevor er so ruhig wie immer wirkte, wobei er blasser als sonst war. Die Schüler beobachteten, wie der Mann zum Schulleiter eilte und anschließend die Halle verließ. 

„Hmm…“ Harry rieb sich übers Kinn. So, Snape arbeitete im Augenblick definitiv für Dumbledore, nicht das es darüber je Zweifel gegeben hätte. Bei Snapes ängstlichen Blick, dachte er wahrscheinlich, dass er diese Nacht getötet werden würde. Von seinen Freunden unbemerkt, sprach Harry still den Parsel-Kommunikations-Zauber und murmelte, :Snape ist auf dem Weg. Wenn wir ihn heute Nacht gehen lassen, benachrichtige mich in dem Moment, in dem er geht. Ich würde gerne wissen, was er im Anschluss Dumbledore berichtet.: 

„Du bist ein Parselmund!”, wurde Lillian mit großen Augen bewusst. 

Harrys Augen verengten sich, wegen dem Schüler am anderen Ende des Tisches. Die drei Ravenclaws und Zacharias waren alle erblasst. Lillian sah geschockt aus, während Terrence fast gierig wirkte. „Witzig, das du Tschechisch vorher erwähntest, Luna“, sagte er, den Zauberstab unter dem Tisch in einer Hand, „da ich diesen wundervollen tschechischen Zauber kenne, der Gemeinmisse wahrt. Er geht ungefähr so jen pamatovat, nikdy mluvit.“ 

Ein mattes Grinsen auf den Lippen lehnte sich Harry zurück, während die Sechs auf der anderen Tischseite alle versuchten, darüber zu reden, dass er ein Parselmund ist, nur um festzustellen, dass sie dazu nicht im Stande waren. Während sie eine kleinere Panikattacke hatten – wegen der sich Harry etwas schlecht fühlte, wirklich, aber er konnte es nicht gebrauchen, wenn Dumbledore argwöhnisch wegen seinem ungewöhnlichen Fähigkeit wurde – drang Voldemorts Stimme zurück zu ihm. :Bist du unfähig, zurückzugehen, nachdem du es weißt?: 

Harrys – oder eher Xerosis‘ – Stimme kommentierte neben Voldemort, :Du bist ein Idiot. Jeder weiß, dass es nur zwei Versionen eines Zeitreisenden in jeder Zeit geben darf.: 

:Halt die Klappe, Potter!: Voldemort schnaubte. :Du hast das Ministerium angegriffen und hast keinen zweiten Zeitumkehrer mitgenommen?: 

:Um was mit ihm zu tun? Ich müsste die Zeitumkehrer abwechselnd gebrauchen. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie äußerst widerlich das sein würde? Ich würde wahrscheinlich- Ah. Snape ist gerade draußen appariert. Harry, das Meeting wird ungefähr eine Stunde dauern. Ich werden den rotäugigen Miesepeter dazu bringen, dich genau wissen lassen, wenn Snape gegangen ist.: 

:Bezeichne mich nicht als Miesepeter, Potter!:

:Oh, und würdest du Higgs oblivieren? Er ist das Sicherheitsrisiko nicht wert.: 

Harry zuckte die Achseln und oblivierte den älteren Slytherin abwesend, während er kommentierte: „Ich besitze mehr Fehler, als du mir vergeben könntest, Terry. Ich habe dich einst gefragt, ob du traurig über den Tod deines Bruders wärst, und du antwortetest mir, dass du es wärst. Ich nicht. In der Tat würde ich ihm liebend gern den Hals umdrehen.“ Er stand auf und hielt Luna eine Hand hin. „Wenn du mir das vergeben kannst, werden wir dieses Gespräch noch einmal weiter führen. Komm, Luna, das ist mein Lieblingslied.“ 

Etwas abwesend lächelnd erlaubte Luna Harry, sie auf die Tanzfläche zu geleiten. Nach einem Moment, fragte sie: „Wann wirst du mich für sein Meeting verlassen?“ 

Sie lieblich anlächelnd meinte Harry: „Ungefähr in einer Stunde.“ 

„Ich muss dich dennoch mit Moon teilen, nicht?“ Sie blickte mit traurigen Augen, zu ihm auf. 

Kichernd küsste Harry ihre Wange. „Ich vergöttere dich so, Luna.“ 

Lunas Augen leuchteten auf. „Bedeutet das, dass ich dein Liebling bin?“

„Als wenn es da Zweifel gäbe. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Luna. Ich habe keinen anderen, in den ich mehr vernarrt bin, als dich.“ 

Das Lächeln von Luna wurde etwas sonderbar. „Du solltest keine Versprechungen machen, die du nicht halten kannst, Harry.“ 

Stirnrunzelnd schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Sei nicht dumm.“ 

„Ich frage mich”, bemerkte Luna, „ob es Ginny Weasley war, die du geliebt hast, oder das Monster, das still in ihr lebte.“ 

Harry hielt inne, das Mädchen aus geweiteten Augen anblickend. „Was meinst du-?“

Das Lächeln von Luna war wieder ihr übliches abwesende. „Wenn du tanzen willst, solltest du mir etwas Punsch besorgen. Das ist höflich.“ 

Für einen Moment starrte Harry sie an, dann seufzte er. „Manchmal, meine Liebe, bist du eindeutig beunruhigend.“ 

„Danke, mein Lord.“ 

Kopfschüttelnd nahm Harry ihren Arm. „Noch ein Song und dann besorge ich dir zwei Becher mit Punsch. Deal?“ 

„Natürlich.” Luna lächelte ihn an als er wieder zu tanzen begann. 

Vielleicht würde er eines Tages, seine beste Freundin verstehen. Aber nicht Heute. 

-0-

Xerosis lehnte an einer Wand, im Schatten verborgen, als Snape schließlich den Raum betrat. Der Mann schritt still auf Voldemort zu und kniete nieder, keinen flüchtigen Blick für den zweiten Stuhl übrig habend. Voldemort blickte nicht von dem Bericht über den letzten Angriff auf, den er gerade las. Gedanklich machte sich Xerosis eine Notiz, das Pergament später zu klauen, da der Prophet nie etwas davon berichtete was passierte und er war es müde, minderwertigen Informationen zu bekommen. 

„Severus, ich habe einige sehr… beunruhigenden Neuigkeiten über dich erhalten“, sagte Voldemort schließlich, von seinem Pergament aufblickend. 

Obwohl Snape bewegungslos verharrte, meine Xerosis ein schwaches Schlucken vernommen zu haben. 

„Xerosis“, rief der dunkle Lord, in die Schatten einer Ecke blickend. „dein Stuhl wird kalt.“ 

„Hm, ich nehme es an”, stimmte der Junge zu, der ruhig aus seinem Versteck schritt und seinen üblichen Platz einnahm. „So, das ist also dein Doppelagent.“ 

Snape blickte durch seine Haare auf und spannte sich an, als er den scheinbaren Vampir sah. Dieser besaß eine auffallende Ähnlichkeit zu James Potter, mit seinen kurzen Haaren und seiner Gesichtsform, aber seine Augen waren leuchtender, als die von James es je gewesen waren. Harry Potter besaß etwas längeres Haar und seine Augen waren niemals so beängstigend gewesen wie die des Kindes, das neben dem Dunkle Lord saß. Obwohl sie augenscheinlich im selben Alter waren. 

„Ja.” Voldemorts Lippen verzogen eisich zu einemn kaltes Lächeln. „Ah, natürlich. Severus, das ist Lord Xerosis, mein Partner. Ich denke nicht, dass du von ihm gehört hast.” 

„Das ist echt gemein, weißt du?“, beschwerte sich der Junge. „Ich habe so viel Zeit damit verbracht, das Ministerium zu verwüsten und diese Statur zu machen und was denkt die magische Welt über mich?“

Voldemort bedachte den Teen mit einem belustigten Blick. „Das du meine neueste Eroberung bist?“

„Kein Kommentar, Voldemort. Außer ihh.“ 

Der Dunkle Lord schnaubte. 

Da sich Xerosis abrupt vorwärts lehnte, zuckte Snape überrascht zusammen. Der Junge grinste ihn breit an, wobei er seine Fake-Fangzähne zeigte und sagte: „Hallo, kleiner Spion. Ich habe aller Hand Geschichten über dich gehört und deine Missetaten. Deine Verknalltheit in Evans. Deine Lang-Zeit Rivalität mit James Potter und die Lebensschuld, die du ihm einst geschuldet hast, aber nun seinem Sohn schuldest.“ Er tippte sich ans Kinn. „Du schuldest Harry Potter eine Lebensschuld. Wie bist du da für uns nützlich?“

Snape wand sich an Voldemort. „Bitte, mein Lord, ich bin Dumbledores Angestellter. Der alte Mann vertraut mir! Ich… ich bin Teil seines Ordens!“ 

„Crucio”, sprach Voldemort und wand sich seinem Partner zu, während Snape sich wand. „Deine Anwesenheit verstört meine Lakaien.“ 

„Ich arbeite sehr schwer daran, es zu ändern”, erwiderte Xerosis augenrollend. 

„Tu das.“ Den Fluch aufhebend betrachtete Voldemort seinen Todesser, während der Mann schwer atmete und seine kniende Haltung wieder einnahm. „Severus, ich werde dieses Mal deine Entgleisung vergeben, aber vergiss nicht, dass wenn Lord Xerosis das nächste Mal anwesend ist, wirst du ihn so Ansprechen, wie du es bei mir tun würdest.“ 

„Entschuldigung, meine Lords“, keuchte Snape. 

„Ich nehme an, Teil des Ordens zu sein könnte nützlich werden“, kommentierte Xerosis, „aber nur, wenn er nichts bei seinen Berichten auslässt.“ 

Voldemort funkelte ihn an. „Kennst du eine Möglichkeit, die garantiert, dass er die Wahrheit sagt? Bevorzugt eine, nach der er auch weiterhin in der Lage ist, nützlich zu sein.“ 

„Wieso nimmst du mir nicht gleich den ganzen Spaß aus meinem Leben“, grummelte Xerosis, bevor er schnaubte. „Ich habe da einiges im Ärmel.“ 

Voldemort warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seinen Lakaien, der sie Beide mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen anblickte. „Severus, hier ist deine Chance: ich will alles wissen, was Dumbledore geplant hat, seit meiner Rückkehr.“ 

„Ich will wissen, wie lange Dumbledore meine Rückkehr schon geahnt hat. Und ob unser Spion es ihm gesagt hat.“

Snape blickte zwischen ihnen beinen hin und her, dann nickte er schnell. Er begann alle Handlungen, die Dumbledore bisher getan hatte zu erklären, einschließlich der Rekrutierung neuer Mitglieder. Er berichtete von der Debatte, die Dumbledore mit Fudge darüber hatte, wie die sie Rückkehr Voldemorts handhaben würden. So wie die Dinge lagen, waren das Ministerium und der Orden absolut mies, wenn es darum ging, zusammen zu arbeiten. (Die Dinge liefen etwas besser, seit Tonks ihre Auroren Prüfung bestanden hatte und nun Mitglied des Ordens war. Die Weasleys waren ebenso beigetreten – was sie während des ersten Krieges nicht getan hatten, ds sie ein Haus voller kleiner Kinder hatten – was dem Orden zumindest zwei Mitlieder im Ministeriumspersonal gab.) 

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Dumbledore kurz nach Quirrells verschwinden schon Vermutungen über eine mögliche Rückkehr Voldemorts angestellt. Als der Professor verschwunden war, hatte Dumbledore nach dem Stein gesehen und da er ihn nicht finden konnte, hatte er sich auf gemacht um Snape zu finden. Der alte Mann war im Raum gewesen, in dem Moment an dem Snapes dunkles Mal schwarz geworden war um Voldemorts Rückkehr zu den Lebenden zu verkünden. Ohne wirklich Handfesten Beweis, war es Dumbledore nur gelungen, eine kleine Gruppe vom ´alten Eisen´ um sich zu scharen. Aber sie hatten für Jahre schon Pläne gemacht, obwohl sie nur eine so kleine Gruppe waren. 

Als Snape nach zwei Jahren immer noch nicht gerufen worden war, hatte der alte Orden begonnen auseinander zu fallen, darauf bestehend, dass es nur falscher Alarm gewesen war. Da keiner der Todesser aus Azkaban befreit worden war, war das ein weiterer Punk gegen Voldemorts Rückkehr. Dumbledore hatte versucht, gegen das Turnier zu argumentieren, aber seine Behauptung dass das nur Ärger mit sich bringen würde, war auf taube Ohren gestoßen. 

Während der Enthüllung an Halloween, war niemand bereit gewesen, nicht einmal der Orden. Obwohl sie am nächsten Morgen gleich mit der Rekrutierung begonnen hatten und die alten Mitglieder sofort Dumbledore Bericht erstattet hatten, sobald sie von dem Angriff erfahren hatten. Aber, ohne Snape als Spion waren sie nicht in der Lage, wann oder wo Voldemort als nächstes zuschlagen würde. Da der dunkle Lord letztes Mal zwar die magische Bevölkerung angegriffen hatte, aber dieses Mal sein Fokus eher auf den Mundanes lag, war es schwerer, etwas vorherzusehen. 

Die beiden dunklen Lords überdachten Snapes Worte einige Momente, während der Mann immer noch auf dem Boden vor ihnen kniete. 

„Du hast Lily geliebt“, murmelte Xerosis, „und du warst einst mit ihr befreundet. Wieso hast du um ihre Sicherheit gebeten?“

„Mein Lord-“, begann Snape. 

„Und Snape, erzähl mir nicht diesen Schrott von wegen, wie sehr du sie liebtest. Sie hätte dir vielleicht vergeben, dass du ihre Familie in die Schusslinie gebracht hast, aber wie hast du erwartet, dass sie dir vergibt, dass du ihr Leben gerettet hast, während ihre Familie starb?“ 

Voldemort lehnte sich zurück, nicht sicher, ober er den Kern der Frage seines Partners verstand. Aber er war gewillt, den Teen gewähren zu lassen, wie es diesem beliebte. Xerosis wusste bei weiten mehr über Snapes Motivation, als er es tat. 

Schluckend blickte Snape zu Boden. Nach einem langen Moment sagte er: „Vielleicht hätte sie mir nie vergeben, aber zumindest wäre sie am Leben gewesen. Sie war… eine großartige Frau, in der Lage jeden in ihrer Umgebung zu verzaubern. Selbst die Reinblüter, die ihre Nase über ihr dreckiges Blut rümpften. Ich dachte, vielleicht… vielleicht könnte sie diesen Krieg beenden, auf die eine oder die andere Art. Ohne Potter und seine Brut, könnte sie sich konzentrieren und einen Weg finden, um das alles zu beenden.“ 

Für einen Augenblick blickte Xerosis Voldemort an, der über die Wordes seines Lakaien schnaubte, dann blickte er zurück zu Snape. „Du hättest ihren Grund zum Kämpfen genommen“, merkte er an und Snape zuckte zusammen. 

:Potter, ich werde dieses Spieles müde:, warnte Voldemort und Snape zuckte abermals zusammen, beim Klang der Schlangensprache. 

Xerosis winkte in seine Richtung. :Ja, ich weiß, dein ganzes ´Liebe ist eine Schwäche´ Gehabe. Gut, du kannst damit vorfahren es zu ignorieren, aber wenn du Snape zurück willst, musste du Liebe gegen ihn verwenden. Du bist still und ich kümmre mich um ihn.: 

Unter ihnen hatte Snape sich, mit vor Unglauben geweiteten Augen, verkrampft. Diese Kreatur, dieser zweite dunkle Lord, mit dem Körper eines Kindes, war ein Parselmund? Kein Wunder, dass der dunkle Lord ihn neben sich duldete.“ 

Voldemort hisste wortlos. Missgestimmt, aber Xerosis signalisierend, fort zu fahren. 

Der Teen lächelte schwach. „Vielleicht, warst du gar nicht so weit daneben, Snape, da Lilys Opfer den Krieg beendet hat. Nicht Permanent, nein, aber es hat in kurzzeitig beendet. Wenn Voldemort-“ Snape zuckte abermals zusammen. „-ihr nicht angeboten hätte zu leben, würde Harry Potter nie den Fluch überlebt haben.“ Xerosis hielt inne und blinzelte gedankenverloren. „Bedeutet das, dass du derjenige warst, der den Krieg in die Ferien geschickt hat?“

„Xerosis“, grollte Voldemort. 

Der Teen lächelte ihn an. „Du bist witzig.“ Dann blickte er zurück auf Snape, der abermals vor Unglauben erstarrt war. „Snape, hier, das kannst du tun: Wenn du Dumbledore heute Nacht Bericht erstattest, erzähle ihm von mir – du kannst ihm auch davon berichten, dass ich ein Parselmund bin und von meiner beunruhigenden Ähnlichkeit mit James Potter – und du kannst ihm von unserer Nachfrage über die Schritte des Ordens berichten. Behalte aber alle Erwähnungen von Lily für dich. Denke darüber nach, sicherlich, aber erwähne sie nicht.“ 

Snape schluckte und wisperte: „War das alles, mein Lord?”

Voldemort funkelte Xerosis an, der wissend grinste, dann spöttisch auf seinen Lakaien hinab blickte. „Nicht ganz. Crucio.“ 

Nach einer langen Runde vom Cruciatus, entließ Voldemort endlich seinen Spion. Anschließend schickte er eine Nachricht an Harry, die ihn von Snapes Fortgehen in kenntnissetzte. Nachdem sich darum gekümmert war, wand er sich an den augenscheinlichen Vampir neben sich und grollte. „Lass jegliche Erwähnungen von Liebe das nächste Mal aus dem Spiel, Potter.“

Xerosis kicherte. „Du bist witzig.“

„Potter!”

Der Teen wand sich in seinem Stuhl so, dass er beide Beine über eine Armlehne lehnen konnte. „Snape hat – wird tun - wie befohlen. Wird etwas miesepetern aber er wird es gut hinbekommen. Wenn es auch zu nichts anderem gut war, hat der zu ofte Gebrauch des Cruciatus Dumbledore versichert, dass du immer noch verrückt bist, selbst wenn er verwirrt ist, wieso du deine Macht mit mir teilst. Wahrscheinlich denkt er, dass ich der zurechnungsfähig und Geistig gesunde dieser Operation bin, wenn auch nichts mehr.“ 

Voldemort schnaubte. „Du bist nicht ganz dicht.” 

„Ja, danke.” Xerosis rollte mit den Augen. „Aber ich spreche die Sprache der Liebe, an die Dumbledore von ganzem Herzen glaubt. So sieht er von uns Beiden in mir die wirkliche Gefahr.“ 

„Ich würde wahrscheinlich nur um mich werfen“, grummelte Voldemort. Dann blickte er nachdenklich den Teen an, der kicherte. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich es ohne dich, wahrscheinlich nur halb so gut machen würde.“ 

„Hm. Nein, würdest du nicht”, stimmte Xerosis, mit der Weisheit von jemandem, der dies alles schon einmal gelebt hatte, zu. „Aber so großartig ich auch bin, ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich von Snape halten soll. Geschenkt, ich hab den Mann nie wirklich gemocht, obwohl ich ein Kind nach ihm benannt habe-“

„Ich glaub mein Kopf implodiert gleich.“

„Halt die Klappe.“ 

Schnaubend lehnte sich Voldemort in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Wie gedenkst du, ein Auge auf der Aktion zu behalten.“ 

Xerosis seufzte. „Es wird einige Arbeit kosten, aber sobald ich einmal herausgefunden habe, wann und wo die Ordenstreffen stattfinden, kann ich leicht hinein und sie überwachen. Ich denke, dass das wirkliche Problem sein wird, ob Dumbledore wie schon das letzte Mal das Gebäude unter den Fidelius stellen würde. Einerseits könnte das alles zunichtemachen. Andererseits, wenn man bedenkt was ich für ihn und seine Organisation bin, könnte ich ebenso gut auch eingeladen werden.“

Nachdenklich nickte Voldemort. „Du bist angeblich der Eine, der mich aufhalten kann. In deinem letzten Leben, haben du und ich uns oft gegenübergestanden, richtig?“ 

„Mm-hm."

„Dann sollten wir es zu Stande bringen uns zu treffen um Dumbledore zu versichern, dass du immer noch auf seiner Seite bist. Er wird dich dann sicherlich an seinen Treffen teilhaben lassen.“ 

„Oder mir zumindest, seinen Treffpunkt verraten“, stimmte Xerosis zu. „Am 14. Januar ist unser erster Hogsmeadbesuch im neuen Jahr. Es mag ein Klischee sein, aber ein Angriff auf die Schüler würde Dumbledore deutlich zeigen, dass du immer noch der selbe, verrückte Voldemort von vor dreizehn Jahren bist. Ohne Xerosis Anwesenheit kann man annehmen, dass du – oder einige deiner Todesser – es müde geworden seid, nur Mundanes anzugreifen und ein paar Schlammblüter angreifen wollt.“

„Ihm wieder versichern, dass du der geistig Gesunde bist.“ Voldemort rollte die Augen. „Nebenbei, wieso mach es dich zum Zurechnungsfähigen, wenn du dich nur auf Muggel fokussierst?“ 

„Ich bin deutlich nicht so geistig gesund wie er es ist, aber ich bin vernünftiger als du“, kommentierte Xerosis trocken. „Nun, zum einen lässt es uns, da wir Mundanes anzugreifen, unvorhersehbarer. Und es hällt uns davon ab, unnötig unsere Anzahl zu verringern. Es ist eine sensible Angriffsstrategie, nicht notwendigerweise eine beruhigende.“

„Wahr. Du bist ein Ravenclaw, wieso sollte es dich in Aktion bringen, wenn ich Hogsmead angreife?”

„Was, als hätte ich keine Freunde?“

„Potter, behalte deine Emotionen gefälligst selbst.“

Xerosis lachte und musste nach der Stuhllehne greifen, um nicht auf dem Boden zu landen.

Voldemort höhnte: „Ich hab geschworen, deinen kleinen Freunden nichts zu tun.“

Der Kopf von Xerosis fiel auf eine Seite. „Eigentlich, technisch gesehen, hast du nur versprochen, sie nicht zu töten.“ 

Der dunkle Lord bedachte ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick. „Was soll das, Harry Potter erlaubt mir, seine Freunde zu foltern? Haben sie dich endlich verärgert mit ihrer Muggelliebe?“

„Tom, tu mir einen Gefallen und sei still“, murrte Xerosis spöttisch grinsend. „Ich sage, dass du sie ein bischen foltern darfst, weil zwei von ihnen Schlammblüter sind und es Sinn macht, dass sie zum Ziel werden. Außerdem, würde das eine plausible Reaktion selbst von einem Ravenclaw zur Folge haben. Besonders die Sorte von Ravenclaw, die ich zu sein scheine, mit Freunden in drei verschiedenen Häusern und zwei verschiedenen Jahrgängen.“ 

„Das ist beunruhigend Gryffindor von dir“, stimmte Voldemort belustigt zu. 

Für eine ganze Weile starrte Xerosis ihn einfach nur an, während Voldemort schadenfroh grinste. Endlich sagte der Teen: „Sie sind nur vierzehn und fünfzehn, also, versuche zumindest sie sacht zu behandeln. Gut, angenommen, so sacht wie es dir eben möglich ist. 

Voldemort schnaubte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie deine Schlammblüter aussehen.“

„Was, du bist kein Gedankenleser?” 

„Potter, spiel nicht den Muggel, das ist unter deiner Würde.“ 

Augenrollend beschwor Xerosis das Bild seiner Freunde. Als er jeden benannte, zoomte das Bild zu diesen. „Terry Boot, Ravenclaw, Schlammblut. Sein Mundanebruder ist beleidigend. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, Schlammblut. Ihre Eltern sind Zahnärzte und obwohl sie immer in der Schule gehänselt wurde wegen ihres Verstandes, fällt es ihr schwer, das schlechte in den Menschen zu sehen, wobei sie durchaus versteht, dass das Böse existiert. Li Su, Ravenclaw, Halbblut. Ihre Mutter wurde während einer Mundane Revolte in China getötet, bevor sie und ihr Vater hierher gezogen sind. Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor, Reinblut. Er ist das andere Kind der Prophezeiung und ist tatsächlich überraschend gewillt mich in meinem Hass für die Mundanes zu unterstützen. Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw, Reinblut. Ihr Vater ist Herausgeber des Quibbler und sie weiß, was ich bin. Lillian Moon, Slytherin, Reinblut. Du hast sie bereits kennengelernt.“ 

„Hast du einem deiner Freunde von deinen Dementorenfähigkeiten erzählt?”

Xerosis lächelte ironsch. „Sie hat es irgendwie selbst herausgefunden.“ Als Voldemort ihm einen ungläubigen Blick schickte, zuckte der Teen die Schultern. „Du musst kennenlernen. Luna ist eine seltsame Gans, aber sie ist meine beste Freundin. Deshalb solltest du sie genauso absichtlich angreifen, wie Hermione und Terry. Ihr würde es nichts machen.“ 

„Es macht irgendwie, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise Sinn, dass deine ´beste Freundin´ genauso verrückt ist wie du.” 

„Genauso viel Sinn, wie auf den Mann zu zählen, der versucht hat, dich umzubringen.” 

„…Potter, behalt deine Emotionen-“

„-für mich, ja, ich weiß.” Xerosis winkte lässig in Richtung dunkler Lord. 

Voldemort grollte. „Irgendjemand sonst, dem ich besondere Beachtung schenkten sollte?“

„Gut, ich bin technisch gesehen mit Lillian und Luna draußen… Neville anzugreifen ist gut für die Nachwelt, nehme ich an.“ 

„Das andere Kind der Prophezeiung, natürlich.“ Voldemort nickte und überdachte das Bild einen Moment noch, dann schwang er seinen Stab um es zu zerstreuen. „So am 14. Januar?“

„Ja.” Xerosis nickte um sein Einverständnis zu geben. „Versuche nur Todesser mitzubringen, die sich benehmen, bitte? Sicherlich nicht Bella.“ 

Voldemort schnaubte. „Ich würde Bella nicht in die Nähe von Kindern lassen, bis ich gedenke dass einige von ihnen sterben. Um wie viel Uhr werden du und deine… Freunde in Hogsmead sein?“

„Wir gehen gewöhnlich gegen eins in die drei Besen zum Lunch, angenommen wir finden einen Tisch. Ob sich alle daran halten werden, obwohl sie nicht mit mir reden, da bin ich mir nicht sicher. Aber die werden definitiv im Dorf sein. Wir sind alles Viertklässler, also sollte niemand sich gezwungen fühlen, zurückzubleiben. Und wenn es so aussieht, als wenn es doch so wäre, finde ich einen Weg, sie dort hin zu bekommen. 

„Ich plane, kurz vor eins anzugreifen. Pflück deine Schlammblüter, Longbottom und Lovegood aus der Menge, Crucio sie etwas und biete mir die Stirn?“ 

Nachdenklich nickte Xerosis. „Könnte vielleicht auch Li und Terry mitnehmen, da die zwei immer zusammenstecken. Ich kann wahrscheinlich Luna dazu kriegen, mich allein zu lassen um Terry und Li kurz vor eins zu finden, um es leichter zu machen. Da ich weiß, wie die meisten Leute auf deine Anwesenheit reagieren, werden sie wahrscheinlich alle fliehen. Das sollte mir einen Grund geben, um für die Rettung etwas verspätet zu kommen.“ Er zog eine Grimasse, sich schlecht fühlend, dafür dass er seinen Freunden Schaden zufügen würde, aber es musste getan werden. „Ich werde versuchen, sie alle auf einen Platz zu bekommen, um den Angriff leichter zu machen, aber ich mach keinen Versprechungen.“ 

Voldemort zuckte die Schultern. „Ich kann den Todessern befehlen, sie zu mir zu bringen.” 

„Geh nur sicher, dass du nur Todesser mitnimmst, die eigenständig denken können“, grummelte Xerosis. 

Der dunkle Lord schickte ihm einen belustigten Blick. 

„Vorausgesetzt, dass du welche hast“, fügte der Teen hinzu, Voldemort ein blendendes Lächeln schickend. 

Voldemort schnaubte. „Potter, geh zurück in die Schule.“ 

Kichernd glitt Xerosis aus seinem Stuhl und in den nahestehen Schatten und dann zurück nach Hogwarts. 

-0-

„Wir werden nicht mit ihnen essen”, hisste Lillian, sobald Luna weg war. Sie kam Harrys Aufgabe nach, seinen anderen Ravenclawfreunden zu finden, mit dem Angebot, sie zum Essen einzuladen. 

„Wir essen immer zusammen“, meinte Harry leicht abwesend, da er gerade auf seine Taschenuhr sah, die seine Slytherinfreundin ihm letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. 

„Ja, bevor sie alle gegenüber diesen Muggel beschützerisch wurden.“ 

„Potter, wenn du mit deinen Schlammblütern essen willst, werden wir dich gerne allein lassen“, ging Morag augenrollend dazwischen. 

„Niemand sagt, dass wir mit denen essen müssen“, stimmte Tracey zu. 

Eine Grimasse ziehend, blickte Lillian Harry an. „Merlin, Harry! Was ist mit dir und dieser Uhr?“ 

Einen Finger auf seine Lippen pressend, lehnte sich Harry gegen eine nahestehende Wand. Er lies die Uhr in seinen Roben Tasche gleiten, als die Schreie begannen. „Mach dich bereit, zurück in die Schule zu rennen“, meinte er. „Ich bezweifle, dass du hier hängenbleiben möchtest.“ 

„Was geht hier vor?“, forderte Lillian zu wissen, als die Leute, die ruhig bummelten, begannen in alle Richtungen zu davonzurennen. 

„Hm? Oh, der dunkle Lord beehrt uns mit seiner Anwesenheit.“ Harry blendete die drei Mädchen mit einem abrupten Lächeln. 

„Der dunkle Lor-?”, begann Morag, bevor sie freie Sicht auf den blasshäutigen Mann, mit den verrückten roten Augen bekam. „Merlin!“

„Wieso ist er-?”

Voldemort begann zu lachen und Harrys übersensibele Ohren fingen Lunas und Hermiones Schreie auf. „Das ist mein Stichwort“, sagte er, sich von der Wand abstoßend und seinen Phönix Stab hervorziehend. „Ich seh dich dann in der Schule.“ 

„Du-“, Lillian griff nach Harrys Arm, selbst als all ihre Freunde sich zurück in Richtung Schule wanden. „Hast du das mit ihm geplant, oder-“

Mit großen, entschlossenen Augen, lehnte sich Harry in Lillians Sichtfeld. „Ich seh dich dann im Schloss wieder, Lillian.“ 

Laut ausatmend stolperte Lillian zurück. Einen letzten ungläubigen Blick auf ihn werfend, drehte sich um und floh, sich der Menge von andren Schülern anschließend, Richtung Schule. 

Und dann, laut und schrill über die Menge hinweg, schrie Luna: “Harry!” 

Harry schluckte den Schmerz, weil seine Freunde gefoltert wurden, hinunter, dann spannte er seine Schultern an und setzte einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Luna?“, rief er zurück, 

Voldemort lachte und die fliehenden Leute schrien in Angst und verdoppelten ihre Anstrengungen zu fliehen. „Oh, ihr dummen, dummen Kinder“, grollte er. „Ruft nach eurem Erretter.“

„Nein!“ Harry schrie, verdoppelte nun seinerseits seinen Bemühungen durch die Menge zu kommen. „Lass sie gehen, du Monster!“ Aber wer war hier das Monster? Derjenige, der die Zauber sprach, oder der, der es ihm erlaubt hatte? 

Tief in ihm schrie der kleine Junge nach seinen Freunden, die er dem Dunklen Lord gezeigt hatte. Die Freunde, die er dem Mann ausgeliefert hatte und zu foltern erlaubte. 

In den nächsten paar Momenten, als Harry gegen die Masse ankämpfte und seine Freunde vereint schrien, verschwammen. Und dann, endlich, brach er durch und fand sich selbst hinter seinen drei Freunden stehend, während Voldemort seine Runde von Cruciatus Flüchen beendete. Harry wunderte sich flüchtig, wo Terry und Li waren, aber dann preschte er vor und gelangte zwischen seinen Freunde und dem dunklen Lord, bevor der dieser einen weiteren Zauber sprechen konnte. 

„Lass sie gehn!“, schrie er. „Ich bin hier, nun lass sie gehn!“

Voldemort lächelte grausam. „Tapferer kleiner Potter“, murmelte er, „bereit alles für ein Schlammblut und einige Blutsverräter zu opfern. Wie tief der Name ´Potter´ doch gefallen ist.“

„Gefallen?“, forderte Harry, sich selbst in der Rolle des Gryffindors verlierend, den er vor langer Zeit beerdigt hatte. „Ich sage, er ist gewachsen. Erst, als du durch einen Neugeborenen besiegt wurdest und jetzt, da ich dir gegenüberstehe. Du bist eine Abscheulichkeit, Voldemort! Eine Abscheulichkeit aus all dieser Magie, mit deinem Hass auf alles, was du bist!“

Wut und Zorn tobten in roten Augen, gaben allen Anwesenden preis, dass Harry einen Nerv getroffen hatte. „Crucio!“, schnarrte der dunkle Lord. 

Harry biss sich vor Schmerz auf die Lippe, weigerte sich aber zu schreien. Weigerte sich, jedem, selbst Voldemort, diese Macht über ihn zu geben. 

Grün und Rot duellierten sich, als der Schmerzensfluch beendet war. Und dann, wie auf ein stummes Signal hin, rollte sich Harry weg und griff nach seinem Stab im selben Augenblick, als der dunkle Lord einen Todesfluch, der danebenging, beschwor. Er verpasste Harrys hilflose Freunde, genauso wie es den grünäugigen Teenager verfehlte. 

Einen Schild über jeden seiner Freunde sprechend, wich Harry rasch dem dunklen Fluch aus, den Voldemort auf ihn schoss. Adrenalin lies in Grinsen auf Harrys Lippen erscheinen, als er sich unter einem weiteren Fluch duckte und schließlich mit seinem eigenen Zauber zurückschoss. Er erinnerte sich nicht, so viel Spaß während eines Duells gehabt zu haben, seit… 

...seit dem finalen Kampf, all diese Dekaden zurück. 

Voldemort warf dunklen Fluch nach dunklem Fluch, normalerweise für Harry bestimmt, aber manchmal wand er sich einem von Harrys schaudernden Freunden zu. Und dann hörte der Teen gezwungenermaßen auf auszuweichen und eilte zu ihrer Rettung. Gelegentlich mit einem Angriffszauber, aber ansonsten kam er mit einem weiteren Schildzauber. Wenn er seine Freunde nicht beschützte, beschwor Harry die einfacheren Zauber, die er kannte. Er versuchte die zu verwenden, die sie in seinem fünften Jahr und darunter gelernt hatte, hoffend, dass ein Ravenclaw vielleicht sehr wohl nach härteren Zaubern gesucht hätte. 

Und dann erschien ein neuer Mitspieler und Voldemort fand sich Angesichts zu Angesicht mit Albus Dumbledore, der in seinen leuchtend orangen Roben zu strahlen schien. Harrys Augen folgten dem Stab des alten Mannes für einen Moment mit hungrigem Blick, dann konzentrierte er sich, drehte sich um und rannte zu seinen Freunden zu rennen. „Hermione! Neville! Luna!” 

Hermione und Neville waren aufeinander zu gekrochen und lehnten nun gegeneinander, still weinend. Neben ihnen auf die Seite krümmt lag Luna, die Harry ein gezwungenes Lächeln schenkte. 

Es kostete Harry einen Augenblick um sich zwischen den Gryffindors und seiner Besten Freundin zu entscheiden, bevor er neben Lunas Seite kniete und sanft ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß legte. „Es tut mir leid“, wisperte er. 

Eine zittrige Hand mit einem Rettichring ergriff die seine. „Es war meine Entscheidung“, erwiderte sie, bevor sie hustete. 

Seinen Zauberstab schwingend, für einen nur allzu vergrauten Heilzauber, entspannte sich Harry als er nichts fand, außer dem erwarteten Schaden, wenn man dem Cruciatus ausgesetzt war. Wenigstens hatte es Voldemort bei Luna nicht übertrieben. „Kannst du dich bewegen?“, fragte er, sanft eine Hand durch ihr Haar gleiten lassend. 

Luna lächelte. „Nicht so, wie du”, meinte sie. 

Harrys Lippen kräuselte ein kleines Lächeln und er lehnte sich hinab um in ihr Ohr zu wispern: “Nach einer Weile, beginnst du eine Resistenz gegen den Cruciatus zu entwickeln.“ 

Von Luna kam in halbes Keuchen, halbes Lachen und sie ließ Harry ihr auf die Füße helfen. Er führte sie, als sie zu Hermione und Neville wankten. 

Nachdem der medizinische Scan nochmals beschworen war und er sich versichert hatte, dass es den Gryffindors gut ging, sackte Harry zusammen, sein Adrenalin hatte mit seiner Erleichterung nachgelassen. Er mochte vielleicht resistent gegen den Cruciatus sein, aber keiner sprach den Schmerzfluch so, wie Voldemort; es hatte viel von ihm abverlangt. 

Hermione streckte sich vor und berührte einen der verbrannten Arme Harrys. Er zuckte leicht zusammen und sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe mit klappernden Zähnen. „Oh, Harry…“, wisperte sie. 

„Ich bin okay”, versicherte Harry ihr. 

Von Hermione kam ein seltsames Geräusch und sie fiel halb nach vorne gegen seine Brust, die zitternden Arme um seine Taille geschlungen. Sie erbebte von Schluchzern und dem Nacheffekt des Cruciatus. Harry hatte seine Arme sanft um ihren Rücken und ihre Schultern geschlossen. Er beruhigte sie sacht. Luna lehnte an ihm, die Augen geschlossen vor Erschöpfung. Neville traf Harrys blick für einen langen Moment, tiefer schmerz in seinen dunklen Augen. Und Harry streckte eine Hand für das Reinblut zum Ergreifen aus und drückte dessen Hand, als er es tat. 

Mehrere Knallgeräusche vom Apparieren ließen sie Wissen, dass die Todesser und Voldemort verschwunden waren und kurz danach beschwor jemand – McGonagall, erkannte Harry trotz seiner Erschöpfung – eine große Trage für sie alle und ließ sie hoch ins Schloss schweben, während Dumbledore, Moody, Flitwick und Sprout zurück blieben. Sie halfen den Bewohnern des Dorfes und lenkten die Leute von den vier Schülern ab. 

Er zwang sich solange wach zu bleiben bis er sicher war, dass Madam Pomfrey einen Vorrat an Tränken gegen den Cruciatus hatte, und nahm seine Portion. Dann erlaubte er es sich in einen wohltuenden Schlaf zu gleiten, selbst als er von seinen Freunden getrennt und in ein Bett transferiert wurde. 

-0-

Du hättest getötet werden können!”, hisste Lillian. 

Müde rieb sich Harry die Stirn. „Ich tat, was ich tun musste.“ 

„Aber den dunklen Lord bekämpfen? Du bist vierzehn.“ 

„Er hat meine Freunde gefoltert! Wenn du das unter seinem Stab gewesen wärst, hättest du es bevorzugt, dass ich mich selbst rette?“, schnappte Harry, bereits fertig mit dieser Unterhaltung. Lillian wusste, dass er irgendeinen Plan gehabt hatte als er Angriff, aber dass hielt sie nicht davon ab, ihn anzuschreien. Und er verstand, aber sie dachte doch nicht ernsthaft, dass er sich selbst in etwas eingemischt hätte, aus dem er nicht wieder hinauskommen konnte, oder?“

„Ich hatte erwartet, dass du die Slytherin-Nummer machen würdest, und deinen eigenen verdammten Arsch retten würdest! Du dummer, idiotischer-!“ Ihre Schreie brachen durch ihre Schluchzer und sie bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen. 

Harry seufzte. Manchmal, war Lillian so viel reifer als seine anderen Freunde, dass er völlig vergaß, das sie nur fünfzehn war. Er streckte seine Hand aus und berührte eine ihrer Wangen. „Es tut mir Leid, Lil“, wisperte er und fand seine Arme augenblicklich vom Slytherinmädchen. Er umklammerte sie zärtlich, abwesend bemerkend, dass ihre Haare eine Durcheinander waren und an einem ihrer Ärmel ein Tintenklecks haftete. Er musste sie wirklich beunruhigt haben, dass sie ihre übliche Sorgfalt für ihre Erscheinung verloren hatte. 

Schließlich, zog sich das Mädchen zurück. Sie zog einen Ärmel über ihre Augen um den Beweis, dass sie weinte zu verstecken. „Dummes Halbblut“, murmelte sie. 

Lächelnd zog Harry ein Taschentuch aus der Box neben seinem Bett. „Dummes Reinblut, vertraust mir nicht“, erwiderte er still, als er sich vor lehnte, um die Tränen, die sie nicht erwischt hatte, wegzuwischen. „Ich bin nicht selbstmörderisch, Lil.“ 

Sie schien leicht verärgert über ihn. „Du hast dich in eine Art rücksichtlosen Gryffindor verwandelt, als du gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft hast, als wenn du gedacht hättest, eine Chance gegen ihn zu haben.“

Wissend lächelte Harry, selbst als Hermione, zwei Betten weiter, ihre Zunge nicht länger im Zaum halten konnte und schnappte. „Irgendjemand muss dieses Monster bekämpfen!“

Lillians Augen verdunkelten sich vor Ärger und sie lehnte sich um Harry herum, um zurückzugiften: „Das sagst du nur, weil du ein Schlammblut bist! Vielleicht hätten wir es besser, wenn-!“

„Lillian”, sagte Harry mit ruhiger, stählerner Stimme. 

Der Mund der Slytherin klappte zu und sie wand sich, mit vor Wut rotem Kopf, ab. 

Siegreich, leuchteten Hermiones Augen und im Bett neben ihr seufzte Neville auf, bevor er anmerkte: „Hermione, lass es. Bitte?“ 

„Aber, Neville-!”

Neville runzelte die Stirn, dann blickte er zu Harry, der leise mit Lillian tuschelte. An seiner Seite, Luna, mit ihren großen unschuldigen Augen, die zu viel wussten. „Hermione, denk doch mal nach. V-Vol…“ Er schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du-weist-schon-wer ist grausam und gefährlich. Er lässt keine Gegner am Leben, es sein denn, es nützt ihm in irgendeiner Weise etwas.“ 

Hermione blinzelte. „So?“

„Wir sind immer noch am Leben”, sagte der Junge, seine Augen wanderten wieder zu Luna. Er erschauderte, als ihre blassen Lippen ein Lächeln zierte. 

Nochmals blinzelte Hermione, dann weiteten sich ihre Augen verstehend. „Wieso würde Voldemort uns am Leben lassen? Ich bin Muggelgeboren und du stammst aus einer Familie, die dafür bekannt ist, gegen ihn zu sein. Also, wieso sollte er-?“

Das Mädchen verstummte, als eine Stillebarriere über ihre kleine Ecke mit den Betten fiel, und die beiden Gryffindors wanden sich an Harry, der sie beobachtete. Den Zauberstab kreisend in einer Hand, während die andere sein Kinn hielt. Lillian saß neben ihm in einem Besucherstuhl, sie herausfordernd beobachtend. 

Hilfreich meinte Luna: „Du dachtest, es sei Hermione, die schneller dahinter kommt.” 

„Hm. Hab ich“, stimmte Harry zu, der abwesend in seine Krankenflügelrobe griff und einen Sickel hervorzog, den er Luna zuwarf. „Sorry, Neville.“ 

Seinen Kopf schüttelnd, barg Neville seine Hand in den Nacken, als diese in Erinnerung an den Cruciatus zitterte. „Du willst, genau wie ER, dass die Muggel sterben“, sagte er, Harrys Augen treffend, trotz seiner Angst. 

Die Augen von Harry waren traurig, obwohl sein Gesicht ausdruckslos blieb. „Ja“, stimmte er zu. 

„Und Muggelgeborene?“, forderte Hermione, eine Hand fest ihren Stab umklammert, zu wissen. 

„Darin, stimmen Voldemort und ich nicht überein“, erwiderte Harry gleichmütig, augenscheinlich nicht Lillians Zusammenzucken, bei der Erwähnung des Namens des Dunklen Lords, bemerkend. „Hermione, wenn du deinen Stab auf mich richtest, werde ich dich verfluchen“, fügte er hinzu, als die Finger des Mädchens sich enger um das Weinrebenholz in ihrer Hand schlossen. 

Die Schultern von Hermione entspannten sich, aber sie ließ ihren Stab leicht zur Seite geneigt, immer noch fest in einer Hand umklammert. 

„Dann, hast du … du hast mit IHM gesprochen“, kam Neville zum Entschluss. Er schluckte schwer. Er wünschte sich seinen eigenen Stab in seine Hand, aber der lag außer Reichweite, auf dem Tisch hinter ihm. 

Für einen Moment überdachte Harry das, dann beugte er seinen Kopf. „Ja.“ 

„Und dieser Angriff…?“

Kurz schlossen sich Harrys Augen in Reue. „Es tut mir leid“, er schluckte. „Ich… wollte euch nie verletzen. Keinen von euch.“ Seine grünen Augen glitten über seine drei Freunde, während die Hand, die seinen Stab hielt, Lillians Hand berührte, sie so still mit einschloss. „Aber wir hatten nur wenige Möglichkeiten.“ 

Hermiones Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Du hast ihn gebeten, uns zu foltern?“

„Nein.”

„Was dann? Du hast deine Freunde bei einer Konversation erwähnt und dann dachtet ihr zwei das es Spaßig sein würde, uns zu eurer Belustigung zu foltern?“

„Glaub nicht, auch nur für einen Augenblick, dass es mir irgendein Vergnügen bereitet hat“, spuckte Harry. Seine Augen glühten vor Wut, als sich die Temperatur im Raum rapide senkte. „Denke nicht, dass ich so herzlos-“

„Was erwartest du, das wir denken?”, forderte Hermione. „Du jagst da draußen Muggel und überredest Voldemort dazu, Hogsmead anzugreifen und uns zu foltern-“

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wozu Mundanes in der Lage sind!“, schrie Harry. „Du kannst dir nicht mal Ansatzweise vorstellen, wozu diese… diese Monster im Stande sind!“

„Und du kannst es?“

„Er muss es sich nicht vorstellen“, schritt Luna ein, die leicht vor Kälte zitterte. „Harry, es ist etwas kalt hier drinnen.“ 

Scharf atmete Harry ein und schloss die Augen, rief seine Kraft zurück. „Tut mir leid“, wisperte er, still einen Wärmezauber auf die Kleidung der anderen sprechend. 

Luna lächelte ihn an und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke. 

„Was meint Loony damit?“, fragte Lillian, während die Gryffindors den Kommentar der jungen Hexe zu verarbeiten versuchten. 

Harry schichte seiner besten Freundin einen gereizten Blick. Diese blinzelte ihn unschuldig an, bevor sie kommentierte: „Die haben das Recht es zu erfahren.“ 

„Was zu erfahren?”, fragte Hermione, ihre Decke enger um sich ziehend. „Was sagst du uns nicht, Harry?“

Harrys Augen flackerten zu Hermione und Neville, dann zu Lillian, mit einer wie vom Donner gerührten Gesichtsausdruck. Mit einem Seufzer lehnte er sich in sein Kissen. „Dies ist mein zweites Leben, eine zweite Chance. Echt. Das erste Mal bekämpfte ich Voldemort und gewann, wurde ein Auror, hatte eine Familie, alles. Es war…“ Er lächelt matt, seine Augen dunkel Schmerz. „Als wir fast siebzig war, war der Mundane Premierminister, der neu in sein Amt gewählt worden war, die Sorte von Mann, die Magie hasste. Er schlug zu, erzählte dem Rest der Welt von uns, während einer weltweiten Übertragung.

Wir hatten keine Chance. Sobald die Mundanes über uns Bescheid wussten, taten sie alles um uns zu vernichten. Die griffen jeden an, den sie auch nur im Verdacht hatten, magisch zu sein, selbst die Kinder.“ Harry schloss seine Augen, um den Horror in den seiner Freunde nicht zu sehen. „Die haben uns wie Tiere gejagt, bis nur noch eine Hand von uns verblieb. Durch zerstörte Wälder rennend und ums Überleben kämpfend, selbst, wenn es nur eine weitere Stunde war.“ 

„Du…”, Neville stockte der Atem. 

Harry lachte bitter auf. „Ich wurde mit einem Gewehr getötet”, meinte er, Hermione anfunkelnd, die einzige, die die Bedeutung dieser Worte ganz verstand, „wie eine Art Spiel, das sie spielten. Als ich durch die Zwischenebene schritt, wurde mir die Wahl gegeben: leben, oder sterben und für meine Verbrechen in die Hölle gehen. Ich wählte das Leben, um die Welt zu ändern. Um die Mundanes zu töten, bevor sie uns töteten.“ 

Hermione blickte weg. Weg von diesen bitteren Augen, die schon zu viel gesehen hatten. Sie blickte auf ihren Stab, erinnerte sich, wie froh sie war, dieser Welt beizutreten. Erinnerte sich, wie überwältigend es sich angefühlt hat, zu wissen, dass da eine andere Welt war, die sie erkunden konnte, mehr Sachen zu lernen, Wunder zu sehen. 

„Auf der Party”, murmelte Lillian, die drückende Stille brechend, „auf der du dich als Vampir verkleidet hast, sagtest du… Du sagtest, du seist neun…“ 

„Ich bin neunundachtzig, wenn man meine beiden Leben zusammenzählt“, grummelte Harry. „Ich begann bei dem Moment, in dem mein Vater starb. Meine erste Erinnerung besteht darin, dass meine Mutter sich von mir verabschiedet.“ Er biss die Kiefer aufeinander. „Sie war mundane-geboren, genau wie du, Hermione. Genau wie Terry.” 

„Die Muggelgeborenen waren genauso sein Ziel, wie die Reinblüter“, murmelte Neville, dem plötzlich schlecht wurde. Sein Freund hatte schon so viel mitgemacht und kämpfte trotzdem weiter.

´Ich wusste schon seit langer Zeit, dass das passieren würde´, hatte Harry vor all diesen Monaten in der Bibliothek gesagt, nachdem Hermione hinausgestürmt war. 

„Wieso hast du dich mit uns im Zug wieder angefreundet?“, wollte Neville wissen. Musste es wissen. „Wieso bist du nicht einfach an uns vorbeigegangen.” 

Den Kopf auf die Seite gelegt, überdachte Harry das einem Moment. „Wieso? Weil ihr meine Freunde seid. Weil, einst, als die Welt um mich herum auseinander fiel, ich fünf beste Freunde hatte, die an meiner Seite standen. Drei davon sitzen in diesem Raum. Und weil ich ein selbstsüchtiger alter Mann bin.“ 

Hermione blickte auf den Jungen, dem sie den Rücken gekehrt hatte, weil er eine andere Welt sah, als sie. Weil er hinter die schützenden Wälle ihrer glücklichen Welt gesehen hatte und die Drohung dahinter erkannt hatte. Harry war nie etwas anderes als freundlich zu ihr gewesen und sie hatte ihn gehasst, weil er die Welt anders sah. Sie war nicht besser als Lillian und ihre Reinblutfreunde, die nur die Oberfläche sahen, sich nicht die Mühe machend, hinter die Fassade zu sehen. Sich nicht die Mühe machend, sich zu fragen, welche schrecklichen Dinge ihren Freund veranlassten ein Muggel-Hasser werden. 

Sich selbst hassend, brach Hermione in Tränen aus. 

Schock. Die anderen waren für einen Moment still und dann krabbelte Harry über sein Bett zu ihr hinüber und zog sie sanft in eine Umarmung. „Schusch, Hermione. Es ist in Ordnung…“ 

„E-Es t-tut m-mir so l-leid”, schluchzte Hermione, ihr Gesicht in den steifen Krankenflügel Roben verbergend. 

„Ich weiß”, wisperte Harry, der auf ihr buschiges Haar einen Kuss drückte. „Ich habe dir bereits vergeben.“ Er lächelte. „Ich konnte dich wohl schlecht dafür Tadeln, du selbst zu sein, oder?“

Hermione hielt ihn nur noch fester, sich selbst schwörend immer an Harrys Seite zu stehen, egal was komme. Weil er ihr Freund war und er trotz ihrer Fehler zu ihr stand. Weil er niemals aufgehört hat, ihr Freund zu sein, egal wie sehr sie ihn verletzte. Sie konnte ihm das nie wieder vergelten, aber zumindest konnte sie es versuchen. 

-0-

Der Angriff auf Hogsmead hatte zur Folge, dass Harry sich im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit von jedem befand. In seinen Klassen und auf den Gängen fand er die Leute hoffnungsvoll auf ihn starrend, die erwarteten, dass er sie rettete. Innerlich verhöhnte er sie, weil sie so kläglich waren, aber äußerlich lächelte er sie unsicher an und versteckte sich wann immer er konnte, hinter seinen Freunden. 

Er fand ebenso, dass, nachdem er seinen Freunden die Wahrheit erzählt hatte Neville, Hermione und Lillian ihm noch näher waren, als jemals zuvor. Die drei waren zu einer stummen Übereinkunft gekommen, dass sie ihre Streitigkeiten hinter sich lassen würden. Sie waren zu dem Standpunkt gekommen, alle Schüler die Harry auf den Gängen mobbten oder in der Klasse unangenehme Fragen stellten, von ihm fern zu halten. 

Die andere gute Sache, die nach der Hogsmeadattacke geschehen war, war das Sirius darauf bestand, dass es Harry erlaubt war, während des Sommers im Ordenshauptquartier zu bleiben. Währenddessen wurden die Sicherheitsschilde um sein und Sirius Cottage von einem hochbezahlten Kobold Team auf den neuesten Stand gebracht werden. Die neuen Schilde würden jeden, den Sirius oder Harry nicht offiziell eingeladen hatten, den Zutritt verweigern. Das bedeutet aber auch, kein weiteres stalken von Barty, aber Harry kam damit klar. (Er würde stattdessen einfach seinen Lieblingstodesser auf Malfoy Manor stalken.) 

Aber als der Sommer erst mal begonnen hätte, würde Harry endlich in der Lage sein, Snape auf den Ordenstreffen zu beobachten und er konnte entscheiden, wo dieser stand. Harry würde ihn vielleicht etwas mehr manipulieren müssen, aber das würde nicht allzu schwer sein. Tatsächlich würde das vielleicht sogar Spaß machen. 

Als das Ende des Jahres endlich näher rückte, endete das Trimagische Tournier. Krum war der Erste, der den Pokal erreichte, mit siegreichem Gesichtsausdruck. Cedric erreichte den zweiten Platz, womit Hogwarts zweiter wurde wodurch Beauxbatons Letzter wurde, sehr zu deren Missfallen. 

Endlich bestiegen die Schüler den Zug, lachend und kichernd über ihre Sommerferienpläne. 

Harry, Hermione, Neville und Luna saßen in ihrem üblichen Abteil, Luna auf dem Boden zu Harrys Füßen sitzend. Hermione fragte neugierig, ob diese Position gemütlich war, als die Türe geöffnet wurde und eine nervöse Li und einen nervöser Terry sichtbar wurden. 

„Dürfen wir… uns euch anschließen?“, fragte Terry. 

„Ihr dürft“, stimmte Harry zu, „wenn ihr wollt.“

Terry begegnete seinem unausweichlichen Blick und nickte. „Ja.“ 

Sie rutschten alle etwas zusammen für die Neuankömmlinge. Die Konversation begann wieder und Luna fragte Hermione höflich: „Würdest du es denn gerne ausprobieren? Ich finde es sehr beruhigend.“ 

Für einen Moment überdachte Hermione dies, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht so klein wie du, Luna.“

„Machs dir selbst gemütlich“, erwiderte Luna, die sich an Harrys Beine zurücklehnte und lächelte, als eine Hand sanft durch ihr Haar strich. 

Sie waren schon gute zwei Stunden unterwegs, als sich Terry räusperte und Harry von seinem Quibbler aufblickte. „Ich…“, Terry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Äh, uhm, ein schwules Pärchen ist nach Weihnachten in unsere Straße gezogen. Mein Bruder… nun, er war… schwierig.“

Harry‘s Augen verengten sich. „Er hat sie angegriffen?“

„Verbal“, stimmte Terry still zu. „Einer der beiden ist ziemlich groß, sagt Mum, sodass er sie nicht geschlagen hat. Aber er war sehr grob. Mutter hat versucht ihn aufzuhalten und als er nicht aufhörte, hat sie ihn aus dem Haus geworfen.“ Er ließ eine Hand in seine Tasche gleiten und zog ein Papier hervor, das er an Harry aushändigte. 

Über die Aussage, erhob Harry eine Augenbraue. „Eine Adresse?“

Terry leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Die Meines Bruders. Ich…“

Wissend lächelte Harry. „Es ist was anderes, wenn es andere Leute trifft, die angegriffen werden.“

Terry blickte weg, was so gut wie eine Zustimmung war. 

Sich vor lehnend, kräuselte ein scharfes Lächeln Harrys Lippen. „Terry, wenn ich deinen Bruder besuche, wirst du ihn nie wieder sehen.“ 

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, blickte Terry Harry ängstlich aber entschlossen, an. „Gut“, wisperte er. 

Sanft streckte Harry sich und tätschelte Terrys Wange. Dann setzte er sich zurück und ließ das Papier in seine Tasche gleiten. „Solange du das verstehst“, meinte er, während er sich wieder seinem Magazin widmete. 

Es herrschte einen langen Augenblick Stille und dann sagte Hermione: „Nur… stell sicher, dass er etwas leidet.“

Grüne Augen lächelten sie über den Quibbler hinweg, an. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermione, er bekommt, was er verdient.“ 

Es schüttelte Terry zwar etwas, aber an seinen Lippen zog ein kleines Lächeln. 

Harry schmunzelte seine Lektüre an. Zu Beginn des Jahres hatte er nicht gedacht, dass ihm auch nur ein Freund bleiben würde. Und hier saß er nun, mit denselben Leuten, wie zu Beginn des Jahres. Vielleicht war die Atmosphäre etwas gespannter, aber sie waren immer noch hier. 

Trotz allem hatte Harry nichts verloren. 

-0-0-0-0-0-  
-0-0-0-0-0-


	6. Rage Like Fire

Title: Xerosis  
Author: Batsutousai  
Beta: Shara Lunison & magickmaker17  
Übersetzer: LadyShigeko  
Beta: Der Nörgler  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Voldemort/Harry (post-Harry/Ginny)  
Warnings: SLASH, AU, character death, super!Harry, Dark!Harry  
Summary: Harry's world ends at the hands of those he'd once fought to save. An adult-Harry goes back to his younger self fic. Super!Harry  
Disclaim Her: I apologise in advance for any misstatements made about the British government during this time-period, but politics and I very much do not get on, so much of what I found went right over my head. I did my best. Please feel free to rant at me if it makes you feel better. (Also do keep in mind that I'm American, so the British system is, at times, inconceivable to me.)

-0-0-0-  
Rage Like Fire  
-0-0-0-

Harry summte vor sich hin, während er sich mit einem Buch in einem der Sessel der Bibliothek zusammenrollte. Falls Sirius jemals herausfinden würde, was er da laß, würde Harry alles abstreiten. Aber da sein Pate gerade dabei, die Schilde über ihrem Cottage überprüfen, hatte er nichts zu fürchten. Außerdem würde der Zauber, den er über den Raum gelegt hatte, ihn jederzeit vorwarnen, sollte jemand die Absicht haben, den Raum betrat. Nicht, dass Harry jemanden erwarten würde. Die meisten vermieden es, das Haus zu betreten, es sei denn, ein Treffen war geplant oder jemand sollte auf den Teen aufpassen. In diesem Fall vermieden sie die Bibliothek, es sei denn sie brauchten ihn dringend. 

Wie Harry fast schon erwartet hatte, hatte sein Pate das Haus seiner Mutter dem Orden angeboten. Dumbledore hatte schnell den Fidelius darüber gesprochen, da er nicht wollte, dass Voldemort das Haus fand, besonders nachdem beschlossen war, dass Harry den Großteil seiner Sommerferien dort verbringen sollte. Verständlicherweise mied Sirius das Gebäude so gut wie es ging, so das Dumbledore einen Plan aufgestellt hatte, in dem festgehalten wurde, wann wer bei Harry blieb, solange sich dieser im Haus aufhielt. Obwohl der Teen heranwuchs, war der Schulleiter nicht gewillt, ihn ohne Aufsicht zu lassen, egal wie sehr Sirius darauf bestand, dass Harry keinen Babysitter brauchte. 

Molly Weasley war außer sich gewesen, als sie herausfand, dass Harry allein im Grimmauld Platz bleiben würde. Sie startete vier Versuche mit verschiedenen Ideen, ihn zu ihnen in den Fuchsbau zu blocken oder den Jungen Gesellschaft zu leisten indem sie zu ihm zogen. Dankenswerter Weise hatte Dumbledore sich standhaft geweigert, jegliche Erwähnung davon zu hören, dass Harry wo anders wohnten sollte, als im Hauptquartier oder Sirius Cottage. Seinerseits war Harry derjenige gewesen, der sich geweigert hatte, dass irgendjemand den ganzen Tag bei ihm blieb. Er zitierte, dass er seine Arbeit alleine und in Frieden erledigen wollte und ebenso mit seinen extra Lektüren vorankommen wollte. Sirius hatte ihn unterstützt, da er sehr gut wusste, wie sehr Harry seine Zeit während des Sommers alleine genoss. (Nicht dass Harry die Weasleys nicht mochte, aber er hatte wirklich kein Interesse daran, während des ganzen Sommers, mit Ginnys Verliebtheit ihm gegenüber oder Rons Eifersucht konfrontiert zu werden.)

Molly und ihre vier Jüngsten waren oft in seiner Nähe, da die mütterliche Frau unerbitterlich darin war, mehr Zeit mit dem Ravenclawteen zu verbringen. Dumbledore schien die Idee zu gefallen, dass er sich mit den Weasleys anfreundete. Seine enge Freundschaft mit Lillian und ihren ´dunklen´ Freunden, hatte Dumbledore beunruhigt, da er es nicht geschafft hatte, die Slytherins auf seine Seite zu ziehen. 

Voldemort hingegen hatte jetzt begonnen, wöchentlich Angriffe auf Mundane Einkaufszentren zu starten. Er wanderte wahllos von Stadt zu Stadt, um den Orden weiterhin nur raten zu lassen, wo sein nächstes Ziel sein würde. Xerosis erschien fast immer an seiner Seite. Wobei er so oft wie nur möglich UTZ-Level Zauber benutzte oder darüber, um die Leute weiterhin Vermutungen über seinen wahre Identität anstellen zu lassen. Er und Voldemort stellten ebenso sicher, dass die Angriffe immer zur Lunch- oder Abendessen stattfanden, wenn sicher war, dass jemand Harry Potter in der Küche gesehen haben konnte. Nur für den Fall, dass irgendein hirnloses Ordensmitglied schließlich doch Harrys Ähnlichkeit mit seinem anderen Selbst bemerken würde. 

Zumindest größtenteils wurde Snape über den bevorstehenden Attacken informiert, zum Vergnügen des Dunklen Lords, offensichtlich hin und hergerissen. Snape wurde angewiesen, nichts über die bevorstehenden Angriffe zu sagen, oder den anderen Fehlinformationen zu geben. Ab und zu, wurde ihm erlaubt den Orden vorzuwarnen, um sie davon abzuhalten, misstrauisch zu werden. Soweit Harry es, vom hineinschleichen in die Ordenstreffen beurteilen konnte, benahm sich der Spion ganz gut. Aber gelegentlich versammelten sich Dumbledore Streitkräfte zu schnell um sich einem Angriff entgegenzustellen, als das er nicht vorgewarnt worden wäre, was bedeutete, dass Snaps doch einige Informationen direkt an den Schulleiter weitergab. Harry hatte keine Möglichkeit das zu checken, besonders nicht, nachdem ihn Fawkes das letzte Mal beobachtet hatte, als er in das Büro des Schulleiters durch die Schatten gelangt war um Snape und Dumbledores Gespräch zuzuhören. Ohne eindeutige Beweise von Snapes Vergehen, waren er und Voldemort unschlüssig ob sie ihn nun töten sollten oder nicht. Besonders da er nützlich darin war, ihnen Informationen über den Orden zu geben und diesem die Hälfte der Zeit in die Irre zu führen. 

Lucius zu Folge, der es von besorgten Fudge hatte, war der Mundane Premierminister am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs, wegen der Angriffe auf seine Leute und der Unfähigkeit der magischen Regierung‘s irgendetwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Auch die Mundane selbst flippten aus und das Ministerium konnte nicht jeden oblivieren, der einen Angriff gesehen hatte. Was wiederum zur Folge hatte, dass alle Arten von abenteuerlichen Berichten darüber zu kursieren begannen, wozu diese Angriffe eigentlich waren. 

Die meiste Zeit genossen Harry und Voldemort die Frucht, die sie in den Mundaneherzen verbreiteten, doch blieben sie vorsichtig wegen irgendwelchen möglichen Zurückschlägen. Sie lasen oft eine Mundanezeitung auf oder standen vor einem Fernseher und zappten durch die Nachrichten um eine Auge auf die Sache zu behalten. Ebenso halfen Lucius Berichte, über den Premierminister und sein Kabinett, die keinerlei Gedanken hegten, das Feuer zu erwidern. Noch. (Harry und Voldemort, die ruhig dem politischen Streit folgten, der bereits im Land umherging, stimmten im Stillen überein, dass der Premierminister einfach zu beschäftigt war, in seiner eigenen Partei zu kämpfen, und sich zu sehr um den Tod seiner eigenen Leute zu kümmern. Nachdem er erst einmal um die wichtigen Probleme hinter den Kulissen gekümmert hatte, würde er wahrscheinlich seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf den mundane-magisch Krieg lenken, der sich am Horizont zusammenbraute.)

Harry blickte auf, als sein Alarm für die Eingangshalle losging und vertauschte sorgfältig das dunkle Buch, das er gerade las, mit einem Buch über Verwandlung für die sechste Klasse, das er in Regulus altem Raum gefunden hatte. Augenblicke später steckte die jüngste der Weasleys ihren Kopf herein, ihre Wangen glühend vor Hitze. „Mum schickte mich um dir zu sagen, dass das Essen fertig ist, Harry“, sagte sie keuchend.

Seufzend nickte Harry, sie hinauswinkend. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich mit Ginny abgeben musste, versuchte er herauszufinden, wieso er diese Frau geheiratet hatte, aber alles was er sah, war ein junges Mädchen, mitten in ihrer Heldenverehrung. Er musste sich selbst daran erinnern, dass diese Ginny niemals in Berührung mit einem Horcrux gekommen war, ein behütetes Leben gelebt hatte. Selbst jetzt war sie beschützt vor dem Krieg, der sich in den Straßen außerhalb ihrer Wohnung zusammenbraute. 

Ron war ein genauso großes Problem. Da wo er einst einen Bruder und einen Aurorenpartner gesehen hatte, sah Harry einen eifersüchtigen Jungen, der über Harrys Geld jammerte oder seine Berühmtheit oder wieso er im Hauptquartier leben durfte und alles über die Pläne des Ordens herausfinden durfte, etc. In den vier Wochen, seit denen die Schule nun schon geendet hatte, hätte Harry ihn schon beinahe drei Mal verflucht. Und er sah den Jungen so gut wie nie, ausgenommen gelegentlich bei den Malzeiten. Die schlicht und ergreifende Wahrheit war, dass Ron die Bibliothek vermied, als wäre sie eine verfluchte Gruft, was sie für Harry zum perfekten Raum machte, um sich zu verstecken. 

Die Zwillinge andererseits… Harry lächelte in sich hinein, als er Ron ärgerlich aus der Halle schreien hörte, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass Fred und George ihm wieder einen Streich gespielt hatten. 

Da sie nun siebzehn waren, machte es ihnen ein diebisches Vergnügen alle Arten von Fallen an ihrem jüngeren Bruder auszuprobieren oder geradewegs neben ihren Geschwistern oder ihrer Mutter zu apparieren. In der ersten Woche hatte sie einige Male versucht Harry zu fangen, aber seine Vampirsinne hatten ihm vor ihren Tricks gewarnt. Und wenn sie es nicht taten, tat es sein Wissen über sie oder seine Fähigkeit alles stumm und Zauberstablos nach ungewöhnlichen Tränken oder Magie zu kontrollieren und ihn vorzuwarnen. Er benutzte ebenso einen kleinen unbekannten persönlichen Schild, der verhindern konnte, dass sie innerhalb von zwei Metern in seiner Nähe apparieren konnte, was sie davon abhielt, ihn so wie den Rest ihrer Familie zu überraschen. 

Sie waren total geschockt, dass sie ihn nicht fangen konnten, aber das war nur eine weitere Herausforderung für sie. Sie warfen gelegentlich einiges auf ihn, nur um zu sehen was passieren würde, aber er wich immer aus, sogar ohne es versucht zu haben. Sie hatten sich für fast eine Woche sehr gut benommen, nun, nahm Harry an, würden sie bald wieder etwas versuchen. 

„Oh, gut.” Molly lächelte liebevoll als Harry die Küche betrat. „Ich hoffe du bist hungrig, mein Lieber.“

„Wir wissen, dass wir es sind!“, kam es von den Zwillingen im Chor, die ihre Arme um Harrys Schultern legten. 

„Hm”, erwiderte Harry, sich unter dem stummen Kicherzauber, den sie auf ihn sprachen, hinwegduckte. Als sie nun hilflos zu kichern begannen, nahm er am Tisch Platz und schickte Molly ein Lächeln. „Das sieht wunderbar aus, Mrs. Weasley.“

„Schön, hau rein!“, erwiderte Molly strahlend. 

Schließlich gelang es den Zwillingen sich wieder einzukriegen und sie ließen sich zu beiden Seiten Harrys nieder, wobei sie identische Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern trugen, als sie sich selbst und Harry bedienten. Harry sprach seinen Zauber, bevor er zu essen begann, abwesend sich gedanklich vermerkend, den Broccoli nicht zu essen. 

Als er schließlich aufstand, wobei er jeden Versuch eines Gespräches vermied, runzelten die Zwillinge die Stirn, als sie auf seinen Teller sahen, auf dem nur noch der Broccoli war. „Du hast dein Gemüse nicht gegessen“, kommentierte Fred, seinen Augen glitzerten glücklich. 

„Topf, Kessel“, erwiderte Harry, der zum Kühlschrank hinüberging und einige Karotten aus dem Frischhaltefach herausnahm. „Fühl mich heute nicht nach Broccoli. Tut mir Leid, Mrs. Weasley.” 

Mrs. Weasley lächelte ihn erwidernd an. „Mach dir keinen Sorgen, mein Lieber.“ Sie wand sich an ihre Söhne. „Er hat recht, wisst ihr. Esst euren Broccoli.“ 

Resignierte Blicke austauschend, griffen Fred und George nach dem Grünzeug auf Harrys Teller. Sie ließen simultane Quietscher von sich, bevor sie sich in rothaarige Mäuse verwandelten. 

Die verbliebenen Weasleys waren für einen Moment geschockt, dann begannen alle zu lachen. Harry selbst kicherte in sich hinein und glitt aus dem Raum. Die Zwillinge waren sicher gegangen, dass sich der Rest der Familien bedient hatte, bevor sie Harry und sich selbst bedienten. So kam es, dass ihr Broccoli zauberspruchfrei war.   
-0-  
„Jim Boot?", fragte Harry, der in der Tür der Wohnung von Terrys Bruder stand. 

Der andere Teen, der nun an der Türe stand, runzelte die Stirn. „Ja? Wer sind Sie?“

Harry lächelte ein kaltes Lächeln, das sich nur verbreiterte, als der andere Junge überrascht einige Schritte zurückwich. „Ich bin ein Freund deines Bruders“, gab er preis, während er in die Wohnung schritt und die Tür langsam hinter ihnen schloss. 

„Du bist nur ein weiterer Freak!“, schnappte Jim, sich aufbäumend und versuchend, nicht verängstigt zu wirken. 

Darüber musste Harry kichern. „Ja, das bin ich“, stimmte er zu. „Wie der Zufall es so will, bin ich ein Freak der Leute ohne Magie hasst. Besonders Leute ohne Magie, die diejenigen verletzen die Magie besitzen.“ Seine Augen verengten sich, als die Raumtemperatur um dreißig Grad sank. „Du hast Vergnügen daran, deinen Bruder zu schlagen.“ 

„Freaks sollten geschlagen werden!“, spuckte Jim, seine Augen flackerten umher um einen Weg zu entkommen zu finden, seine Überheblichkeit weiterhin behandelten. „Terry war ein guter Junge, bevor eure Sippe ihn sich gekrallt gekrallt hat!“

„Terry ist immer noch ein guter Junge“, erwiderte Harry kalt, der sich sorglos gegen die geschlossene Tür lehnte. „Jegliche Veränderung in seiner Persönlichkeit ist auf deinen Schandtaten zurückzuführen.“ 

Jims schweifender Blick glitt auf den Jungen vor ihm herab. Ein überlegenes Grinsen verzog seine Lippen, selbst als er wegen der Kälte der Luft um ihn herum zitterte. „Du bist im selben Alter wie mein Bruder, nicht? Terry erzählte mir, dass ihr Freaks keine Magie benutzen könnt, bis ihr alt genug seid.“

Darüber musste Harry lächeln. „Das Ministerium für Magie platziert Schilde um die Häuser von Mundanegeborenen, um sie davon abzuhalten Magie zu benutzen, aber du lebst hier, alleine, so wird keine Magie, die ich hier wirkt, als meine erkannt werden.“ Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als Jims Augen sich vor Entsetzen weiteten. „Das stimmt, Jimmy-boy, niemand wird mich davon abhalten, dir das Herz herauszureißen.“

„Du bist nur ein Kind!“, versuchte Jim, als er immer weiter zurück stolperte. 

„Das bin ich“, stimmte Harry zu. „Aber trotzdem habe ich bereits einige hunderte Mundanes getötet. Was sollte mich davon abhalten, dich zu töten?“

„Terry!“, beharrte Jim. „Terry würde dich mich nicht töten lassen!“

Lachend beschwor Harry eine Stillebarriere um die Wohnung, als er auf den Teen zuschritt. „Terry war derjenige, der mir deine Adresse gab“, erwiderte er, bevor er seinen Stab erhob und „Crucio“, hisste. 

Von Jim kam ein langgezogener Schrei, als er sich auf den Boden wand, vor Schmerz zuckend. 

Nach einigen Minuten beendete Harry den Zauber und kniete vor dem Mundane nieder. „Willst du ein Geheimnis wissen, Jimmy?“ Er lächelte. „Soweit die magische Welt annimmt, bin ich Pro-Mundane. Sie erwarten von mir, dass ich eure bedauernswerte Spezies rette.“ 

Jim ließ ein schwaches Wimmern von sich kämpften versuchte er sich von dem jungen Teen neben sich zu entfernen. 

Kichernd richtete Harry seinen Stab auf Jims Schritt. „Execo. Nur um sicherzugehen, dass du deine magie-hassenden Gene nicht weitergeben kannst“, gab er preis, als Blut an der Stelle hervorquoll und von Jim ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei kam. Harry kam wieder auf seine Füße und wirbelte seinen Stab etwas herum. „Hm. Gut, ihn nehme an, ich habe einige Möglichkeiten. Ich könnte dich noch etwas aufschneiden. Was Spaß machen würde! Aber nicht mal annähernd befriedigend. Ich könnte dich noch etwas mit dem Crucio foltern… auch spaßig. Vielleicht etwas von beiden? Crucio“, beschwor Harry, dann verwendete er den Schneidefluch. 

Als Harry schließlich den Fluch beendete, war nicht mehr viel von Jim Boot übrig, abgesehen von dem langsam sterbenden Körper. Harry lehnte sich über ihn, wobei er vorsichtig das sich verbreitende Blut vermied und lächelte über die Reste seines Ofers. „Weist du, was das Beste an meiner Gabe ist?“, fragte er rhetorisch. „Sie benötigt dich nicht bei geistiger Gesundheit, damit sie wirkt.“ Dann öffnete er seinen Mund und saugte Jims Seele ein. 

Wie er gehofft hatte, wusste Jim von einigen weiteren anti-magischen Mundanes. Harry würde sie bald besuchen müssen. 

-0-

„Barty, gibt es einen Grund, warum du ständig über deine Schulter blickst?”, fragte Rabastan trocken, während Barty gerade genau das tat. 

Schwach zuckte Barty zusammen und wand sich wieder dem Schachspiel, das er am Verlieren war, zu. „Ich kann mir nicht helfen“, wisperte er. „Ich schwöre dir, dass mich jemand beobachtet.“ 

„… die Zeit unter der Fuchtel deines Vaters hat dich leicht verrückt werden lassen”, entschied Rabastan. „Da ist niemand.”

Barty zuckte abermals zusammen und blickte über seine Schulter, von wo er hätte schwören können, ein leises Kichern gehört zu haben. Da war ein Schatten unter dem Tisch, der gerade genug Platz für ein Kind von der Größe ihres jungen dunklen Lords. „Du sagst das nur, weil du ihn nicht sehen kannst“, beharrte er. „Aber er ist da. Ich schwöre, er ist da.“ 

Seufzend stand Rabastan auf. „Wo glaubst du, befindet sich diese mysteriöse Person?” 

Barty deutete auf den Tisch, nur um zu spüren, wie die Augen, die ihn beobachteten, verschwanden. „Er ist verschwunden“, offenbarte er, als Rabastan begann es zu überprüfen. 

Ein etwas älterer Todesser warf ihm einen empörten Blick vom nächsten Tisch herüber. „Barty, da war nie jemand!“

Matt wimmerte Barty, als er die Augen wider auf sich spürte und sich langsam umwand, um in einen nahen Schatten zu blicken. Leuchtende grüne Augen glommen ihm für einen Augenblick entgegen, bevor sie wieder verschwanden. Der Mann Erschauderte abermals und krümmte sich in seinem Stuhl zusammen. „Was immer ich auch getan habe, es tut mir leid!“, Beschwerde der sich in den Raum hinein, als Rabastan sich wieder ihm gegenüber hinsetzte. 

„Barty…“, seufzte Rabastan kopfschüttelnd. 

„Oh, Crouch! Hör auf verrückt zu spielen!“, beschwerte sich ein anderer Todesser hinter seinem Tagespropheten hervor. 

Schwache Küsse pressten sich gegen Bartys Wange und er wimmerte wieder. „Armer Barty“, wisperte die Stimme des jungen dunklen Lords in sein Ohr. „Geängstigt von einem Schatten.“

„Bitte, mein Lord?“, versuchte es Barty. 

„Barty, du bist dran. Hör auf mit deinem imaginären Freund zu reden“, rief Rabastan. 

„Er ist nicht imaginär”, beharrte Barty. 

Ein lautes Räuspern von der Tür her und alle Todesser sprangen augenblicklich auf und verbeugten sich vor ihren dunklen Lord. „Xerosis, hör auf Barty zu stalken.“ 

Der augenscheinliche Vampir beendete seinen Unsichtbarkeitszauber und erschien genau hinter Bartys Stuhl, was Rabastan vor Schock aufspringen ließ. „Aber es ist so spaßig.“

„Du verspätest dich für unser Meeting“, fügte Voldemort an, bevor er den Raum verließ. 

„Ist es schon so spät?“, fragte Xerosis und blickte auf die Uhr. „Hmm. Oops.“ Er lehnte sich vor und küsste Barty abermals auf die Wange, als die Todesser sich wieder hinsetzten. „Ich seh dich später, Barty.“

„Mein Lord, bitte?”, versuchte es Barty abermals. 

Kichernd hüpfte Harry aus dem Raum, all die anderen Todesser ungläubig hinter ihm her starren lassend, während Barty wimmerte und sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen verbarg. 

-0-

Harry saß im Sitzungsraum entspannt mit den Zwillingen und einem purpurnen Ron, als plötzlich das ganze Haus erschütterte. Einige Autoalarmanlagen gingen los und alle vier Teenager rannten zu den schmutzigen Fenstern, um in die Straße hinabzublicken. 

In der Ferne wuchs eine große Rauchwolke, wie eine Parodie eines Ballons. Unten auf der Straße begann jemand zu weinen. 

Plötzlich riss Harry das Fenster auf, wobei er Ron erschreckte, der neben ihm stand. Er spannte sich an, um auch die kleinsten Geräusche eines Fernsehers oder Radios aufzufangen, aber da war nichts. Er stieß einige chinesische Flüche aus, dann drehte er sich und rannte hinunter in die Küche, hoffend, dass das der drahtlose Zaubererfunk sich als nützlich erweisen würde. Hinter ihm tauschten die drei Weasleys geschockte Blicke aus, dann rannten sie hinter ihm her. 

„Was war denn das für ein Knall?”, fragte Mrs. Weasley Harry, als er in den Raum schlitterte. Aber der sprach nicht, er zappte nur durch die Kanäle und spielte mit der Senderwahl um zu sehen, ob er etwas empfangen konnte. Irgendetwas. 

Da. `… es treffen gerade Berichte ein, dass es im Süden des Regent’s Park eine massive Explosion gegeben hat. Zurzeit liegen noch keine konkreten Meldungen vor, wieviel Todesopfer es gegeben hat, aber diese Gegend ist dafür bekannt, dass einige magische Familien dort wohnen…`

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Regent’s Park war ebenso Mundanegebiet, wie es magisches war. Magische Familien mit einem Haufen Geld und einigem Wissen der Mundanewelt, die sich die Häuser hier kauften, um ihren Wohlstand und ihre Verbundenheit mit den Mundane zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Tonks Eltern – Andromeda, ´nenn mich Andy´ und Ted – lebten dort, ebenso Anthony Goldstein und seine Mutter. Für heute hatten er und Voldemort keine Pläne für einen Angriff. Aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es ein Angriff von magischer Seite war, war genauso groß, wie die, dass er von mundaner Seite war. 

Der Kamin in der Küche färbte sich grün, als sich die Nachricht wiederholte, dass weiterhin nichts bekannt war. Alle wanden sich ab, um Dumbledore zu sehen, der seinen Umhang abklopfte. Er schenkte ihnen ein gezwungenes Lächeln und bat: „Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn die Kinder für einen Moment wo anders hin gehen, Molly.“

Als der Kamin sich abermals färbte, nickte Molly. Sie ließ einige weitere Ordensmitglieder eintreten und wandte sich an die fünf Kinder – Ginny war bereits in der Küche gewesen, als alle Jungs hineingerannt kamen. „Raus mit euch!“ 

Sich auf die Lippe beißend, wand sich Ginny gehorsam der Tür zu. Ron folgte ihr mit einem verärgerten Blick, während die Zwillingen einem Moment stille Kommunikation betrieben. „Wir wollen wissen-“, begannen sie. 

„Hoch!”, befahl Molly und die Zwillinge gingen schmollend die Treppe hinauf. Sie wandte sich lächelnd an Harry, annehmend, dass er so wie immer ohne Kampf gehen würde, aber dieses Mal, waren seine Augen hart. „Harry, Lieber-“

„Ich werde nicht gehen”, sagte Harry ruhig, abwesend bemerkend, dass die vier Gryffindors auf der Treppe inne gehalten hatten. 

„Nun, Harry, das ist nun wirklich kein Treffen-“, versuchte Molly. 

„Einer meiner Freunde lebt in der Nähe des Regent’s Park“, unterbrach Harry. „Und Cousine Andy! Ihr könnt nicht einfach von mir erwarten, dass ich ohne ein Wort hoch gehe! Voldemort hat bereits meine Freunde diese Jahr angegriffen-“

„Dieser Angriff kam nicht von Voldemort”, unterbrach Dumbledore ernst. 

Harrys Atem stoppte. So, die Mundanes hatten endlich ihren Zug gemacht. 

„Du-weißt-schon-wer?“, fragte Ron von der Treppe aus, sich an seinen Brüdern vorbeiquetschend. 

„Hinauf!“, kreischte Molly. 

Kurz rang Harry mit sich, ob er hartnäckig sein und einfach bleiben sollte, aber er war viel mehr daran interessiert herauszufinden, was wirklich passiert war, als nur hier zu sitzen und dem Orden argumentieren zu hören. Also drehte er sich um und schritt die Treppe ohne ein weiteres Wort hinauf wobei er die Weasleykinder etwas gröber streifte, als es nötig gewesen wäre. Aber er hatte andere Dinge im Kopf, wie zum Beispiel zum Regent’s Park zu gelangen und die Verwüstung mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Anthony war nicht wirklich sein Freund, aber Andy war Familie. Sie war diejenige gewesen, die sein Patenkind aufgezogen hatte und Harry so viel darüber beigebracht hatte, wie er sich um seine Familie kümmern musste. Und als Sirius sie in ihr Leben geholt hatte, war sie genauso vergnügt gewesen, wie er sich erinnerte. Bestand gleich darauf, dass er sie Cousine Andy nenne sollte. 

Wenn Andy und Ted tot waren, würde es nicht nur Sirius zerstören, es würde auch Harry verletzen. Er wollte nicht, dass die erste Tote dieses Krieges Andy war. War es nicht Strafe genug, dass er letztes Mal gleich zu Anfang Ginny verloren hatte?

Er beeilte sich, in sein Zimmer zu kommen, griff sich seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang und seinen Besen aus seinem Koffer. Er nahm sich einen Moment Zeit um sicherzugehen, dass sein extra Zauberstab und sein Zeitumkehrer in seiner Umhangtasche waren, dann riss er sein Fenster auf und kletterte ungeschickt auf den Sims. 

„Gute Sache, dass die Muggel dieses Gebäude nicht sehen können”, kommentierte George von der Tür her. 

„Ja, die würden denken, dass du Selbstmord mit Putzzeug begehen wolltest“, stimmte Fred zu. 

Seine Augen schließend, nahm Harry einen tiefen Atemzug. „Was wollt ihr?“, fragte er, nicht zu ihnen zurückblickend. 

„Denkst du wirklich, dass du es bei diesem Klima unversehrt zum Regent’s Park schaffen wirst?“, fragte George. 

„Diese Muggel schießen dich innerhalb von Augenblicken vom Himmel ab.“

Vorsichtig drehte sich Harry ihnen zu, eine Augenbrauche über sie hochgezogen, die Lippen verzerrt zu einem ironischen Lächeln. „Was soll das? Ein paar Weasleys, die so schlecht von Mundanes sprechen?“ 

„Du hast Dumbledore gehört-“

„-das war nicht das Werk von Du-weißt-schon-wem-“

„– und wir wissen alle, das der Orden und das Ministerium so etwas niemals versuchen würden-“ 

„–okay, das Ministerium schon."

„Wahr, Bruder. Wahr.”

„Aber nicht im Regent’s Park. Vielleicht auf Malfoy Manor-“

„Nein, nein, nicht Malfoy Manor. Nicht bei der Art, wie Malfoy die ganze Zeit an Fudge hängt.” 

„Sehr guter Punkt. Aber, trotzdem, nicht das Ministerium, nicht der Orden-“

„-was nur eine weiter mögliche Gruppe von Leuten übrig lässt.“

„Französische Radikale?”, vermutete Harry trocken, als in den Raum zurück glitt. Geschenkt, dieser ganze Misst war nicht so schwer herauszufinden. Aber ein paar Teenager von der Lichtseite es so ausbreiten zu sehen…

Das Zwillinge lächelten grimmig über Harrys erbärmlichen Witz, dann sagte sie im Chor: „Die Muggel haben getan.“ 

Für einen langen Augenblick beobachtete Harry ihre grimmigen Gesichter, dann kommentierte er: „Magische Leute unterschätzen oft, zu was Mundanes – Muggel – in der Lage sind. Sie blicke sie an und sie sehen das Fehlen der Magie, sie sehen Leute, die zu nichts fähig sind. Es ist wie wenn man eine Babytiger anblickt und denkt: `Oh, er ist so süß und hilflos, sicher ist er keine Gefahr für mich.`“

„Bis der Tiger auswächst“, murmelte Fred. 

Harry lächelte humorlos. „Die Mundanes sie vor langer Zeit erwachsen geworden, wir haben nur noch nie wirklich unsere Pfade gekreuzt. Vielleicht, haben wir sie mit eine Stöckchen hier und da gepiekt, aber niemals genug, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. Dieses Mal, konnte der Stock nicht ignoriert– wird nicht ignoriert– werden und sie werden zurückschlagen, mit Waffen sehr viel größer, sehr viel zerstörerischer als nur einfach Klauen und Zähne.“

„Das ist alles Du-weißt-schon-wems Schuld“, murrte George. 

Harry lachte laut. „Voldemort mag zwar vielleicht der Auslöser dahinter sein, dass es gerade jetzt aufkommt. Das stimmt. Aber das wäre trotzdem irgendwann geschehen. Ihr könnt sie nicht einfach weiter oblivieren und hoffen, dass sie niemals dahinter kommen, was los ist. Ihr könnt nicht einfach weiterhin dasselbe Land teilen, dieselben Städte und denken, dass sie immer über alles hinwegsehn werden.“

„Du denkst, sie würden irgendwann, was?“, fragte Fred. 

„Einen Drachen in seinem Revier umherjagen sehen?“, suggerierte George. 

„Oder vielleicht denken sie, dass ein Kniezel zu clever ist.“

„Oder vielleicht wählen sie eines Tages einen Premierminister, der über unsere Welt herausfindet und darüber in Panik gerät“, sagte Harry ruhig, kein Lächeln über ihre gedankenlosen Witze. „Vielleicht, wird dieser Premierminister frohen Mutes der ganzen Welt erzählen, dass Leute die Magie besitzen existieren. Und sicher würden einige Leute denken, dass das cool ist, aber die Mehrheit würde Angst vor etwas haben, das sie nicht verstehen und sie würden es in der einzigen Art und Weise bekämpfen, die sie kennen.“

„Und die wäre dann?“, forderte Ron hinter den Zwillingen zu wissen. „Einige Schläge in unsere Richtung auszuteilen.“ 

Harry lächelte sie an, fast belustigt wegen dem Überlegenheitsgefül seines einstigen Bruders. „Nein, Ron, sie würden die Welt zerstören.“ Dann drehte er such, seine Umhang über seine Schulter werfend um, krabbelte zurück auf den Fenstersims, sprang auf seinen Besen und flog davon. 

„Muggel können die Welt nicht zerstören“, spottete Ron, während Harry flüchtete. 

Die Zwillinge tauschten besorgte Blicke; da waren sie sich nicht so sicher. 

-0-

Etwa ein halbe Stunde vor der Explosion südlich des Regent’s Park, erschien Xerosis in Voldemorts Meetingraum. Er schritt vor, sich nicht darum kümmernd, dass er ein Treffen unterbrach. Voldemort wand sich um, um ihn anzufunkeln, aber was auch immer er hätte sagen wollen, wurde zurückgehalten, als er den kalten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Teens sah. Xerosis setzte sich noch nicht mal, wie er es pflegte zu tun. Er stand nur neben seinem Stuhl und gab bekannt: „Wir haben ein sehr großes Problem.“ 

Der dunkle Lord verzog darüber sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und winkte den inneren Kreis hinaus. „Was ist passiert?“

„Einen Augenblick.“ Xerosis wandte sich an die sich zurückziehenden Todesser. „Lucius, wie nahe steht Narcissa Andromeda?“

Überrascht blinzelnd drehte sich Lucius an den jungen dunklen Lord. „Andromeda, mein Lord? Nicht sehr, warum?“ 

Xerosis seufzte. „Würde sie dazu bereit sein, Andromeda auf einen Tee einzuladen? Vielleicht einen Shoppingausflug in die Winkelgasse?“

„Xerosis”, warnte Voldemort. 

Der äußerliche Vampir wandte die grauen Augen seinem Partner zu. „Misch dich da nicht ein“, hisste er, dann blickte er zurück zu Lucius, der von dem zorngefüllten Augen zurückschreckte. Xerosis seufzte und rieb sich über die Nase. „Bitte Lucius, das ist Wichtig. Für mich.“ Er blickte den Mann an, erschöpft von seiner drei Stunden langen Suche durch die Ruinen. Vielleicht war es Betrug, den Zeitumkehrer zu benutzen, um seine Cousine vor dem Tod zu retten, aber er hatte die Mittel und das Schicksal war in seiner Schuld. 

Lucius nickte. „Ich werde tun, was ich kann, mein Lord.” Er verneigte sich, wand sich ab und führte die Todesser hinaus in die Halle. Bellatrix war eine derjenigen, die er hinausdrängen musste und Xerosis hörte wage, wie sie sich über ihre ältere Schwester ausließ. 

In seinen Stuhl fallend, sackte Xerosis müde zu einer Seite. „In vielleicht zwanzig Minuten, wird es eine Explosion geben, die fünf Blöcke südlich des Regent’s Parks sein wird. Sehr wahrscheinlich, von einer Mundanebombe verursacht. Da gibt es eine kleine Gruppe von Häusern, die von magischen Familien bewohnt wird, die an Mundanes gebunden sind, die Geld haben. Sie alle, genauso wie die umliegenden Gebäude und Geschäften werden total zerstört.“

Stirnrunzelnd lehnte sich Voldemort in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er fokussierte sich mehr auf das Problem, das der Teen ihm gerade abgegeben hatte, als seinen Ärger darüber, dass er noch Momente zuvor angeschnauzt wurde. „Es gibt keinen Weg, die Explosion zu stoppen?“, fragte er. 

„Den könnte es vielleicht geben, aber wir werden daran nichts ändern”, erwiderte Xerosis müde. „Praktisch der ganze Norden von London ab der Themse hat die Explosion gefühlt.“ 

Voldemort seufzte und sein Blick glitt zu dem Teen, betrachte nachdenklich die Risse in seinem Umhang und den Staub auf ihm. „Du warst auf dem Schauplatz.“ 

Von Xerosis kam ein unterdrücktes Lachen. „Ich musste es selbst sehen, herausfinden, was genau geschehen ist. Sehen, ob…“ Er ließ eine Hand über sein Gesicht hinab gleiten. „Andy lebt dort, mit ihrem Mann. Ich habe Ted nie wirklich kennengelernt, aber Andy ist meine Cousine. Ich wollte wissen, ob sie getötet wurden ist.“ 

Der dunkle Lord beklagte still die familiären Bindungen seines Partners. „Wenn auch nichts sonst, wird dies der magischen Welt zeigen, dass Muggel durchaus in der Lage sind zurückzuschlagen.“ 

„Abgesehen davon, dass es zeigt, wie viel Schaden sie anrichten können und wie viele unschuldige ihre Leben dabei verlieren“; stimmte Xerosis, sich in seinem Stuhl aufsetzend, zu. 

„Weißt du, wer den Angriff gestartet hat?“

„Soweit ich sagen kann, haben sie keine Idee. Da waren überall Mundane-Teams, die noch irgendeine Ursache suchten, aber für die war es schwer genug herauszufinden, was solch einen Schaden angerichtet haben könnte. Wobei gar nicht daran zu denken war, darüber was zu finden. Da waren auch einige magische Teams die im Schmutz suchten, aber sie waren total hilflos.“ Xerosis schnaubte. „Merlin, Zaubrer sind so nutzlos, wenn es um die Mundanewelt geht.“ 

Um Geduld bittend, blickte Voldemort auf. „Was hast du herausgefunden?“, fragte er, da er wusste, dass der Teen in der Lage war, Sachen selbst herauszufinden. 

Für einen langen Moment war Xerosis still, dann erwiderter er ruhig: „Ausgehend davon, wie die Nachwirkungen aussahen, würde ich sagen eine Gas-Leitungs-Explosion. Da so etwas in meiner originalen Zeitlinie nicht passiert ist, würde ich sagen, dass das vorsätzlich von jemanden getan wurde. Als der… Angriff wirklich begann, war dort eine Gruppe von Mundanes, die in diesem Bereich herumschnüffelte und nach zwei oder mehrere magischen Leute suchten, die dort innerhalb einiger Blocks lebten. Sie haben für einen langen Moment die Abwasserkanäle oder die Untergrundtunnel geblockt, haben die Sektion mit Gas gefüllt und sie in Brand gesteckt. Das würde die umliegende Gegend in die Luft jagen und mehr Mundane als Magier töten, aber trotzdem…“

„Du denkst, dass jemand etwas ähnliches gedacht hat”, bemerkte Voldemort. 

„Ja. Sie haben nicht dieselbe Technologie, als sie es damals hatten, aber es dürfte nicht allzu schwer sein, eine Rohrbombe oder andere improvisierte Sprengstoffe, zu basteln die nach kurzer Zeit in die Luft gehen. Es dürfte ebenso nicht schwer gewesen sein, eine Sektion des Abwasserkanals zu blocken, obwohl es etwas schwerer sein dürfte, mit den jetzigen Untergrundtunnels. Nachdem die Regierung begann auseinanderzufallen. Damals war es unterirdisch ein faires Spiel, aber nicht jetzt.“ 

Einige rannten und in der Ferne erklangen Rufe aus der Halle bevor jemand in den Raum platzte, vor den beiden dunklen Lords auf die Knie fiel und zuckten, als wenn er erwartete, verflucht zu werden. 

„Was?”, forderte Voldemort zu wissen, der bereits vermutete, was gerade geschah. 

„Meine Lords, entschuldigt, aber es gab eine Explosion in London. Sie wurde von keinem von uns verursacht!“ 

„Das waren die Mundanes”, erwiderte Xerosis, der sich komfortabel in seinem Stuhl entspannte und abwesend einen gestohlenen Stab hervorzog um die Risse in seinem Umhang zu reparieren. „Sie machen ihren Zug. Schick Lucius zu uns.“ 

„Ja, mein Lord Xerosis”, wisperte der Todesser und eilte aus dem Raum, bevor einer der Beiden ihn verfluchen konnte. 

„Das müssen wir benutzen“, kommentierte Voldemort, der seinen Stab zwischen seinen Fingern wirbeln lies. „Etwas Geflüster in die richtigen Ohren…“

„Rita Skeeter würde diese Story nehmen und vollständig aus der Proportion aufblasen“, kommentierte Xerosis, der den Staub aus seinem verdreckten Umhang zauberte. 

„Ich nehme an, dass du mit ihr vertraut bist?“

„Man könnte sagen, dass Rita und ich zusammen einen Geschichte haben, ja. Sie ist sich dessen nicht bewusst, aber ich habe einige Sachen, um sie zu erpressen, die sie dazu bringen werden, dass sie alles rezitiert, was wir wollen.“

„Kannst du etwas auf die Beine stellen oder soll ich meine Todesser benutzen?“

„Mmm… Sie ist ein unregistrierter Animagus. Ein Käfer.” Xerosis schickte Voldemort ein Grinsen und der Mann grinste verstehend zurück. 

Lucius kehrte in den Raum zurück und verbeugte sich schnell. „Meine Lords“, sagte er, dann fokussierte er sich auf den augenscheinlichen Vampir. „Narcissa hat es geschafft Andromeda dazu zu bekommen, einem Treffen in der Winkelgasse zuzustimmen, vor der Explosion, mein Lord. Sie sollte sich in diesem Moment gerade vom Haus entfernt haben, aber jetzt muss ich warten um irgendetwas von meiner Frau zu hören.“ 

„Andy möchte sehr wahrscheinlich zurück zu ihrem Haus und sehen, was passiert ist“, kommentierte Xerosis, mehr zu sich als zu Lucius. „Wir müssen warten und sehen, was kommt. Auf jeden Fall danke, Lucius.“ 

Der Malfoy Patriarch bot als Erweiterung ein mattes Lächeln. 

„Lucius, lass jemanden auf Narcissas Rückkehr warten. Wir brauchen dich im Ministerium, um es für unsere Bedürfnisse zu verdrehen. Dieser Angriff wurde von Mundanes inszeniert, wahrscheinlich durch ein Gemix aus Gas und einer Rohrbombe. Nein, du brauchst nicht zu wissen, was das ist, lass es nur gut klingen“, befahl Voldemort. „Lass auf deinem Weg jemanden für mich Jenkins auftreiben.“ 

„Meine Lords.” Lucius verbeugte sich vor ihnen und eilte aus dem Raum, um zu tun, was ihm aufgetragen wurde. 

„Jenkins ist…?”

„Ein Schlammblut, ekelhaft genug, aber er hat gut geheiratet und hasst Muggel. Er fand Lucius und verlangte eine Audienz mit mir, kurz nach Weihnachten. Er lebt in London, und sein Wissen über Muggel sollte ihm helfen, eine Geschichte zu Spinnen, genau richtig für deine Miss Skeeter.“

Nickend, tippte sich Xerosis abwesend mit einem Finger ans Kinn. „So wie es klingt, ist der Orden sich bewusst, dass dieser Angriff von Mundanes verursacht wurde, also sollten wir nicht allzu großen Ärger mit ihnen haben. Wenn die Mundane Regierung deklariert, dass es ein großes Gasleck war, kann das Ministerium sehr gut mit einer Coverstory aufkommen. 

Grausam lächelte Voldemort. „Dann ist es gut, dass du einen Zeitumkehrer hast, nicht wahr?“ 

Xerosis erwiderte mit seinem eigenen Lächeln, dann schweifte sein Blick zur Türe, als schlurfende Schritte näher kamen. 

Der Mann der eintrat, besaß einen leicht hinkenden Gang, sein linker Fuß schleifte leicht hinter ihm her, aber er wirkte nicht, als wenn es ihn behindern würde. Er verbeugte sich leicht und murmelte: „Meine Lords.“

„Jenkins, Lord Xerosis hat eine Aufgabe für dich“, gab Voldemort bekannt, dem Teen an seiner Seite ein Grinsen schickend. 

Ein Augenrollen seitens Xerosis, dann richtete er sich dem Todesser zu. „Wir müssen den richtigen Drill in diesen Angriff bekommen, vorzugsweise, bevor die Mundane Regierung beginnt mit Fingern zu zeigen und alles durcheinander bringt. Lord Voldemort sagt, dass du in London lebst?“ 

„Das tue ich, mein Lord.” 

„Warst du zuhause, als die Explosion sich ereignete?“

„Das war ich, mein Lord.“

„Exzellent.“ Xerosis lächelte vergnügt. „Ich liebe es, wenn die Dinge funktionieren. Wir müssen ein Treffen zwischen dir und der Reporterin Rita Skeeter vereinbaren. Wie ich sie kenne, stochert sie überall herum, um jemanden zum Sprechen zu finden. Und wenn du zu ihr gehst, wird sie das in völlige Ekstase versetzen. Du wirst etwas von deiner eigenen Erfahrung mit dem, was Lord Voldemort und ich von dem Angriff herausgefunden haben vermischen, so dass es gut klingt.“

Nachdem Jenkins zum Einverständnis genickt hatte, erklärte Xerosis. „Diese Explosion wurde von Gas verursacht, daran habe ich keinen Zweifel, aber ebenso habe ich keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie natürlichen Ursprungs war. Die Gas-Linie in diesem Bereich verlaufen leicht auf der Seite des Zentrums, nicht direkt in der Mitte. Aber da ist ein Abwasserkanal der durch das Zentrum der Explosion führt. Es ist möglich, eine Dichtung des Kanales aufzuschweißen und die mit Gas zu füllen. Etwas so einfaches, wie eine Rohrbombe, könnte dann in die Dichtung des Abwasserkanales hineingeschoben werden, um das Gas zu entflammen.“ 

Stirnrunzelnd überdachte Jenkins das, aber in seinen Augen leuchtete dieses gewisse Verständnis auf, sodass sich Xerosis einfach nur zurücklehnte und den Mann alles überdenken ließ. Nach einigen Minuten nickte dieser. „Ich sollte es schaffen, eine glaubhafte Geschichte zu kreieren, mein Lord. Wie wird von mir erwartet, dass ich Skeeter davon abhalte ihre eigene Geschichte mit einzuweben?“

„Miss Skeeter ist ein unregistrierter Animagus“, berichtete Voldemort. „Ein Käfer, um genau zu sein. Wenn sie keine Bilder von sich haben will, in denen sie in dieser Form im Ministerium ist, wird sie dein Statement als Fakt ansehen müssen und sich daran halten.“

Jenkins Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Wie meine Lords befehlen.“ 

„Fahre fort und stifte Kaos, Mr. Jenkins“, befahl Xerosis und der Mann schlurfte aus dem Raum. Als er gegangen war, wand sich der Teen an Voldemort und kommentierte: „Ich mag ihn.“ 

„Das dachte ich mir schon.“ Der dunkle Lord nickte. „Wann must zu zurückkehren?“

„Hm. Ich habe drei Stunden in den Trümmern verbracht, also sollte es in Ordnung sein, wenn ich zurückkehre, bevor ich den Zeitumkehrer benutzt habe.“

Voldemort schnaubte. „Du wartest auf Neuigkeiten, von deinem Blutsverräter.”

„Tue ich”, willigte Xerosis ein, da er keinen Grund sah, die Wahrheit zu bestreiten. 

Den Kopf schütteln, fixierte Voldemort den Teen, der ihn finster anblickte. „Wenn du so verzweifelt auf Neuigkeiten hoffst, dann geh doch hinunter ins Empfangszimmer. Du wirst, wenn auch sonst nichts, in der Lage sein, diese Idioten da unten zu beruhigen, die ohne Zweifel, in Panik geraten.“

„Ich bezweifle sehr, dass ich sie beruhigen kann, aber sie werden sicherlich leise sein”, stimmte Xerosis aufstehend zu. „Immer ein Vergnügen, dich zu sehen, Tom, Liebling.“

„Potter”, grollte Voldemort. 

Grinsend, warf Xerosis ihm einen Kuss zu, dann eilte er aus dem Raum, sich unter einem Fluch hinwegduckend. Er kicherte in sich hinein, als er hinab in die Halle schritt, nach zwei Jahren mit regelmäßigen Treffen in diesem Gebäude, vertraut genug mit Malfoy Manor, dass er keiner Führung mehr bedurfte. 

Der Empfangsraum war in der Tat, voll mit Zauberern und Hexen, die während des Angriffs in der Nähe waren. Xerosis lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtete, wie sie diskutierten, bis es zu ihm langweilig wurde. Er begann Flüche auf sie zu werfen, bis sie alle verschwunden waren, bis auf einen müde aussehenden Mann in einer entfernten Ecke. „Wieso bist du hier?“, forderte er zu wissen. 

Der Mann beeilte sich auf die Beine zu kommen und mimte eine schnelle Verbeugung. „Vergebt mir, mein Lord, aber Mr. Malfoy bestand darauf, dass ich hier bleibe, bis seine Frau wieder ankommt und sie unverzüglich zu ihm bringe.“ 

Xerosis winkte in seine Richtung. „Geh schlafen. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, allein auf Narcissa zu warten.“

Der Mann verbeugte sich abermals, Erleichterung spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Vielen Dank, mein Lord. Sie sind ein großer und wunderbarer Lord.“

Xerosis seufzte und sobald der Mann verschwunden war, ließ er sich auf einem bequemen Sofa nieder und betrachtete nachdenklich seinen Umhang. Der Saum seines Ärmels war etwas zerlumpt wegen den Trümmern durch die er sich gegraben hatte, aber mit einem perfekt intakten Umhang zurückzukommen würde einige argwöhnisch werden lassen. Andererseits, mit einem schwer beschädigten Umhang zurück zu kommen, würde viele in Panik versetzen. Der Ärmelsaum war gut, so zerlumpt wie er war, aber er würde einigen Staub auf seine Kleidung zurück zaubern müssen und vielleicht ein oder zwei Risse. Sicher nicht so viele, wie er tatsächlich bekommen hatte, als er zurück mach Malfoy Manor durch die Schatten gereist war. 

Gerade war Xerosis damit fertig geworden, den letzten Verschleiß an seinem Umhanges zu erschaffen, als das Geräusch einer Apparation aus dem gesicherten Raum neben dem Empfangsraum kam. Er blickte auf und lächelte, als er sah, dass Narcissa eintrat. „Narcissa! Brilliant!“

Die Frau erschrak etwas wegen seiner Stimme, seufzte dann aber, als sie ihn erkannte. „Vergebt mir, mein Lord“, erklärte sie. 

Stirnrunzelnd bemerkte Xerosis den Schmerz in ihren Augen und den Staub, der ihren herrlich blauen Umhang verdarb. Er schritt vor und ergriff sanft ihren Arm. „Narcissa, setz dich. Was ist passiert? Du siehst aus, als wenn du in eine Explosion geraten wärst.”

Müde lächelnd, betrachtete Narcissa seinen eigenen Umhang. „So wie sie, mein Lord.“

Xerosis winkte ab und schnippte mit den Fingern, um einen Hauselfen zu rufen. „Etwas Wasser und Schokolade für Lady Malfoy“, befahl er der Kreatur, bevor er sich wieder der Frau zuwandte, die ihm ein dankbares Lächeln schenkte. „Ist Andromeda in Ordnung?“

„Sie ist… in Not, aber am Leben”, gab Narcissa preis, das Getränk und die Süßigkeit nehmend, die der Hauself auf den Tisch neben ihr heraufbeschwört hatte. „Ihr… Ehemann ist tot, von der Explosion getötet, aber ihre Tochter, soweit ich weiß, ist am Leben.“

„Nymphadora war auf dem Ordenstreffen, das nur Augenblicke nach dem Angriff einberufen wurde“, stimmte Xerosis bei. „Ich nehme an, Andromeda hörte die Explosion und ging nachsehen sehen, was geschehen war.“

Narcissa nickte. „Ja. Ich stimmte zu, mit ihr zu gehen, da ich sie in erster Linie ausfragen sollte. Mein Lord, es war…“ Sie blickte weg, schloss ihre Augen. 

„Mundanes sind zu schrecklichen Taten fähig“, murmelte Xerosis, der nur zu gut wusste, was sie schon gesehen hatte. „Und das war ein Angriff der Mundanes, da bin ich mir sicher.“

„Können wir ernsthaft gegen sie bestehen?“, fragte Narcissa, die auf ihren jungen dunklen Lord blickte. Seine kindliche Erscheinung ließ die Todesser oft denken, dass er weich war und er musste sie gelegentlich mit strenger Hand daran erinnern, dass man auf ihn nicht hinabsah. Aber in Momenten wie diesen, war er froh über sein jugendliches Aussehen. 

„Ich weiß es nicht”, gab er zu, „aber wir müssen es versuchen. Dieser Krieg, den wir begonnen haben, wäre so oder so eines Tages ausgebrochen, aber das wäre unserer Kontrolle entzogen worden. Es ist besser, den ersten Schlag auszuteilen und eine Chance im Kampf zu haben, als auf den Angriff zu warten und keine andere Wahl zu haben, als um unser Leben zu rennen.“ Er nahm eine ihrer Hände in seine. „Narcissa, ich weiß nicht, ob wir das überleben werden, aber ich bin sicher, dass wir im Kampf eine Chance haben.“ 

Die Frau suchte die blassen Augen, die so viel älter waren als die ihren und nickte. „Danke, mein Lord.“

Der scheinbare Vampir lächelte. „Ich danke dir dafür, dass du Andromeda da rausgeholt hast. War sie misstrauisch?“

Von Narcissa kam ein stilles Glucksen. „Natürlich war sie es, von Anfang an, aber sie stimmte einem Teetrinken mit mir zu. Bis sie die Ruinen ihres Hauses sah…“ Narcissa nahm einen Schluck Wasser. Es schüttelte sie, als sie sich an die Szene erinnerte. Xerosis reichte ihr ein Stück Schokolade und nachdem sie es gegessen hatte, konnte sie weitersprechen. „Nachdem sie es gesehen hatte, wand sie sich an mich und verlangte zu wissen, wieso ich darauf bestanden hatte, mit ihr auszugehen und Tee zu trinken. Es ist nicht die feine Reinblüteretikette, einfach so aus dem Nichts heraus Tee trinken zu wollen. Ich…“ Sie wand den Blick ab. „Mein Lord, vergebt mir, ich sagte ihr, dass ein Bekannter von mir darauf bestand, dass ich sie gerade jetzt, zum Tee für ausführen sollte.“ 

Ein Kopfschütteln seitens Xerosis. „Entfremdet oder nicht, ich nehme kaum an, dass du deine eigene Schwerster belügst, Narcissa”, versicherte er ihr, den Rücken der Hand tätschelnd, die er immer noch hielt. „Wenn sie nach Namen fragt, kannst du ihr sagen, dass es Harry Potters Bitte war.“

Narcissa schnappte nach Luft. “M-mein Lord, ist es weise, den Jungen zu erwähnen?“ 

Wissend lächelnde Xerosis. “Mr. Potter ist schwerlich gegen uns, da er der Welt Glauben schenkt, Narcissa. Ich stehe in Kontakt mit ihm und er war es, der um ihre Gesundheit besorgt war. Dass die Bitte anstatt von seinen, von meinen Lippen kam, ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Wenn sie das Thema aufbringt, wird er zustimmen, dass er die Bitte gesandt hat.“

„Andromeda ist sehr schlau, mein Lord. Wird der Junge dazu in der Lage sein, gut genug zu lügen, dass es alles von ihm kam?“

„Mr. Potter wird das regeln, da bin ich mir sicher”, versicherte Xerosis ihr. „Nun, soll ich Sie die Treppe hinauf geleiten, oder nicht?“

Sich aufrichtend klopfte Narcissa etwas Staub von ihrem Umhang. „Mein Lord, ich bin Lady Malfoy. Ich bin immer in der Lage, meinen eigenen Weg zu gehen.“

Leicht kichernd küsste Xerosis ihren Handrücken. „Dann, My Lady, bitte ich mich zu entschuldigen. Es ist noch viel zu tun, wenn wir wollen, dass diese dummen Hexen und Zauberer ihre Köpfe aus dem Sand stecken. So wie es jetzt ist, geben ihre Hinterteile eine fantastische Zielscheibe für die Mundanes ab.“

Ein Lächeln verbergend stand Narcissa auf, um vor dem jungen Dunklen Lord zu knicksen, bevor dieser in die Schatten zurückschritt und verschwand. 

-0-  
Harry sah keinen Grund, warum er das was er die letzte Stunde getan hatte, verschleiern sollte. Da er die Weasleys kannte, hatte einer von ihnen bestimmt den Erwachsenen erzählt, dass er mit seinem Besen und dem Vorsatz, die Schäden der Explosion zu sehen, verschwunden war. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass keiner von ihnen an der Szenerie erschienen war und nach ihm suchte, war ihr Treffen wahrscheinblich erst kurz bevor er zurückkehrte beendet worden. Und mit etwas Glück, würde Andromeda da sein und nicht länger die panische Cousine spielen müsste. 

Er streckte gerade seine Hand aus, um die Eingangstür zu öffnen, als sie aufgerissen wurde und er sich blinzelnd Sirius und Tonks, Remus und Andromeda gegenüberstehend, wiederfand. Alle starrten ihn einen Moment an, dann ließ Harry seinen Besen fallen und schrie: „Andy!“, sprang vor und umarmte sie. 

Andromeda fing ihn und umarmte ihn fest. „Oh, du dummer, dummer kleiner Junge“, wisperte sie. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, zur Explosion zu fliegen? Du hättest verletzt werden können!“

Sich auf die Lippe beißend gab Harry ihr den mitleiderregendsten Blick ohne Tränen, den er zustande brachte. „Tut mir Leid, Andy, aber ich musste sicher gehen, dass du ok warst! Niemand sonst schien es zu kümmern das zu überprüfen und diese Treffen dauen immer eine Ewigkeit! Du hättest unter den Trümmern vergraben sein können, um Hilfe rufend und niemand hätte dich gehört.“

Seufzend drückte ihn Andromeda noch etwas fester. „Harry Potter, du bist doch eigentlich ein Ravenclaw, kein dummer Gryffindor.“

„Oiy!”, schrie Sirius hinter Harry und Harry wusste, dass sein Pate ihm vergeben hatte, dass er weggerannt war. 

„Ich habe eben diese Leute-Retten-Problem“, gab Harry zu, wobei er nur ein kleines bisschen Scham in seine Stimme legte. 

Andromeda seufzte. „Zumindest gibst du zu, dass du ein Problem hast“, meinte sie. 

„Oiy!“, beschwerte sich Sirius abermals, zog Harry von seiner Cousine weg und hielt diesem seinen Besen vor. „Werf‘ keine teuren Besen auf den Boden.“ 

„Tut mir Leid, Siri“, internierte Harry, mit funkelnden grünen Augen. 

Ihn anlächelnd, schüttelte Andromeda ihren Kopf. „Geh und bring deinen Besen weg, Kind, und zieh dich um. Molly kocht gerade Lunch für uns alle.“ 

Harry blinzelte. „Für dich auch, Andy?”

Andromeda brachte ein bekümmertes Lächeln zu Stande. „Ich werde mit dir und Dora im Grimmauldplace bleiben, bis alles in Sirius Cottage fertig ist, dann werden wir zusammen mit euch dort umziehen.“

„Du wirst sicherlich nicht zu deinem alten Haus zurückkehren“, verdeutlichte Sirius sanft. 

„Nein“, stimmte Andromeda zu. „Es gibt nicht mehr viel, wohin ich zurückkehren könnte.“

Harry sprang vor und umarmte sie, dann sprintete er durch die Halle und die Treppe hinauf, in sein Zimmer. Angekommen, verstaute er einen Besen und seinen Umhang im Koffer. Dann setzte er sich um neue Roben hervorzuziehen, seufzte etwas über die, die er gerade trug. So wie er Sirius kannte, würde der darauf bestehen sie wegzuschmeißen. Er mochte die dunkelblaue Garnitur. Vielleicht konnte er seinen Paten dazu überreden ihm ein neues Paar zu kaufen. Oder zwei. 

Die Weasley Jungs belästigten ihn nicht weiter, während sie hier waren. Allerdings schien war Ron sehr entrüstet darüber, dass Harry nicht weiter dafür bestraft wurde, obwohl er das Hauptquartier verlassen hatte. Wohingegen die Zwillinge ihn nur die ganze Zeit beobachteten, als ob sie durch ihn eines besonders schweren Rätsels Lösung finden würden. Wenn man bedachte, wie oft sie ihn mit blicken traktierten, wenn sie ihm einen Streich spielen wollten, dachte sich niemand etwas dabei. Nur Harry war etwas besorgt darüber, was sie denken könnten. 

Heute Abend war Andromeda für das Essen zuständig und Harry verglich es vergnügt mit einem von Mollys üblichen Essen, was Andromeda erröten ließ. Sie fuhr dann fort, ihn über seine Kocherei auszufragen, da sie genau zu wissen schien, wie nutzlos Sirius in der Küche war und annahm, dass Harry alle Mahlzeiten zubereitete. Harry versuchte seinen Fähigkeiten in der Küche herunterzuspielen, aber Sirius hatte beschlossen sich ihnen anzuschließen und hatte kein Problem damit, alles über Harrys Fertigkeiten auszuplappern. Andromeda bedachte den Jungen mit einem wissenden Lächeln und er errötete, ertappt bei einer Lüge. 

In dieser Nacht, als Harry schon fast eingeschlafen war, weckte als ein das Geräusch, wie wenn jemand weinen würde. Es kostete ihn keine Minute um Andromedas Stimme wiederzuerkennen. Er schlüpfte aus dem Bett und patschte barfuß hinunter in den Aufenthaltsraum, in dem sie mit einer Tasse Tee auf einem der Sofas zusammengerollt lag. Sie blickte auf, als Harry im Türrahmen innehielt. „Oh, Harry“, sagte sie, subtil sich über ihre Augen wischend. „Was kann ich für dich tun?”. 

Für einen langen Moment beobachtete Harry sie verständnisvoll, bevor er sich neben sie auf das Sofa setzte. „Tut mir leid“, wisperte er, „wegen Ted. Er war… cool.“

Von Andromeda kam ein kleiner Lacher und sie kräuselte Harry’s kinnlange Haare. „Danke, Harry. Du bist ein gutes Kind.” 

Augenrollen von Harry. „Ich wette Mrs. Weasley denkt nicht so, nachdem wie ich mich vorhin benommen habe.“

„Ein kleineres Aufbegeheren, nachdem du über einen Monat einfach still zu diesen Meetings gegangen bist? Ich bin sicher, sie denkt, dass du ein absoluter Engel bist. Oder zumindest, ein ganz normaler Teenager.“ Kopfschüttelnd lächelte sie ihn liebevoll an. „Geh zurück ins Bett, Harry.” 

Nachdenklich betrachtete Harry sie. „Dir wird’s gut gehen?”, fragte er. 

Sich vorlehnend, gab Andromeda ihm einen Kuss auf seine Wange. „Mir geht es gut. Ab ins Bett. Geh schon.” 

Harry nickte und mit einem leisen „Gut’Nacht, Andy“, verließ er den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in sein Bett. Als er sie nicht wieder weinen hörte, klopfte er sich im Geiste auf die Schultern und kuschelte ich wieder in den Schlaf.“

-0-

Am nächsten Morgen zauberte der Artikel auf der Titelseite des Propheten Harry ein etwas irre winkendes Grinsen ins Gesicht. Jenkins hatte eine fantastische Geschichte gesponnen, wobei er die Serie von Gasexplosionen von vor drei Jahren in Guadalajara, Mexico und ähnlichen Vorfällen zitierte, um seine Theorie hinter den Ursache der Explosion zu stützen. Skeeter, in alter Form, hatte die Geschichte genommen und daraus einen absoluten Epos daraus gemacht. Wobei sie darauf bestand, dass Jenkins da ein Argument hatte und sie beebdete den Artikel mit der Frage, ob das der Beginn eines Krieges sei. 

„Du bist beunruhigend zufrieden mit diesem Artikel“, kommentierte Andromeda, die gerade ihren Toast butterte. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, dass du hinter der Explosion steckst.“ 

„Andy, du hast mich verletzt!”, beschwerte Harry, die Zeitung niederlegend und sich über den Tisch lehnend, seine Augen voller schmerzt. „Das du denkst, dass ich zu solch einem Akt der Gewalt und Zerstörung fähig wäre!“

„Kind, ich habe aus erster Hand Berichte über dein Duell mit Voldemort gehört, du warst ungefähr so wie er.“

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Gegen Voldemort”, bemerkte er scharf. 

„Mit Sirius zu leben, hat dich verrückt werden lassen“, stellte Andromeda fest. Harry setzte einen verletzt wirkenden Blick auf. „Ja, netter Versuch. Ich hab sehr viel Zeit in der Nähe deines Paten verbracht, Harry. Denk nicht, dass du damit bei mir durchkommst.“

Harry grinste. „Bei Siri klappt es.”

„Ja, gut, Sirius ist verrückt. Ich bin es nicht.“ 

„Du solltest es bei Gelegenheit mal versuchen. Verrückt zu sein ist brilliant.“ 

„Iss deine Eier.“ 

Etwas breiter grinsend begann Harry zu essen. 

Während der nächsten Tage, herrschte bei ihm ein konstanter Eulenverkehr mit seinen Freunden. 

Er war nur in der Lage, ihnen zu sagen, dass er irgendwo in London war, so dass sie verständlicherweise besorgt waren. Hermione und Neville hatten wissen wollten, was er über den Angriff wusste, richtigerweise annehmend, dass er nicht gewillt war einfach nur herumzusitzen und seine Beine auszuruhen, wenn er herumschnüffeln konnte. Die Briefe von Lillian ergossen sich in Tiraden darüber, wie scheußlich Muggel doch waren und machte Andeutungen, dass man sie töten sollte. Wobei diese oft leicht verstörend aber auch sehr kreativ waren, wenn auch nicht sehr plausibel, in Betracht der Todesserangriffe. Luna hatte nur gefragt, wie man eine Rohrbombe herstellte. 

Als die Schilde um das Cottage endlich fertig waren, machten sich Harry, Andromeda und Tonks so schnell wie möglich auf und machten sich dort in ihren Zimmern breit. Innerhalb der des nächsten Tages waren die beiden Gästezimmer mit Harrys besten Freunden gefüllt, eingeschlossen Lillian, worüber Sirius murrte, aber nichts weiter dagegen machte. Luna, die nie ein Freund von konventionellen Regeln gewesen war, hatte Lillian ihr übliches Bett im größeren Gästezimmer angeboten, das Luna normalerweise benutzte und sich dann auf Harrys Zimmerboden zusammengerollt. Am zweiten Tag hatte es Harry gereicht mit seiner besten Freundin und er besorgte ihr ein Feldbett, dass sie ihn in seinem Zimmer hatte aufstellen lassen, darauf bestehend, dass es zu überfüllt im Gästezimmer war. Was totaler Bockmist war, aber Harry wusste es besser, als mit Luna zu argumentieren. Und so ließ er sie in seinem Zimmer schlafen, ohne weitere Beschwerden. 

Das Cottage war für eine gute Woche etwas überfüllt, bevor es Sirius schließlich leid war um seine Gamebox zu kämpfen und die Eltern der Kinder rief. Als Harry und Luna die einzigen Verbliebenen waren – Xenohilius war auf einer Expedition auf dem Festland und nicht in der Lage seine Tochter aufzulesen – blickte Sirius witzelnd in den Himmel hinauf und bat James und Lily darum, Harry wieder zurück zu nehmen. Harry hatte ihm eine übergebraten und dann Luna hinter sich in den Garten hinausgezogen, um mit ihr sich um seinen vernachlässigten Blumen zu kümmern. Neville hatte etwas geholfen während er da war, aber sie brauchten trotzdem immer noch eine ganze Menge Liebe. (einen heißen Kessel voller Liebe.)

Harry verbrachte fast zwei geschlagene Stunden damit, mit seinem Paten darüber zu streiten ob es ihm erlaubt sei die Winkelgasse zu besuchen, um seine Schulsachen zu kaufen. Luna hatte sich etwas Popcorn gemacht und sich saß mampfend in einer Ecke, während Harry und Sirius in ihrem epischstem Kampf aller Zeiten lauter und lauter geworden waren. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie zuvor nie wegen etwas gekämpft hatten, hieß das nicht viel, aber Andromeda versicherte ihnen beiden, nachdem sie wieder runtergekommen waren, dass das ein gewichtiges Argument im Streit von Sirius mit seiner Mutter gewesen war, bevor er von zuhause abgehauen war. Wirklich, Harry war sehr froh gewesen, dass er seine Dementorenfähigkeiten nicht an seinem Paten angewandt hat, obwohl es ein Ding im Bereich des Möglichen gewesen wäre. (Alle paar Minuten Luna aus dem Augenwinkel zu heraus anzublicken half ihm dabei seine Kraft zu regulieren, was, da er Luna kannte, wahrscheinlich der Hintergedanke des Mädchens gewesen war.)

Am Ende, da Andromeda Sirius unterstützte hatte, Harry seine Niederlage eingestanden– gut, zugegeben, es wäre wohl korrekter zu sagen, dass er Türe knallend aus dem Wohnstimmer gestürmt war, geradewegs in sein Zimmer, bevor er dort in den Schatten abgerauschte, um einige Mundanes zu töten. Andromeda hatte eine Liste von Themen, an denen Harry dieses Jahr zu lernen interessiert war zusammengefasst und versprochen ihm die besten Bücher zu besorgen, die sie in die Finger bekommen konnte, selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass sie in die Nokturnengasse gehen musste. 

Als Andromeda von ihrem Ausflug zurückkam, hatte sie warum auch immer, einen sonderbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht, als sie in Harrys Zimmer schritt. Er und Luna waren beide auf seinem Bett zusammengerollt und lasen die letzte Ausgabe des Quibbler zusammen, die eine Serie von Tierfotos beinhaltete, die sehr selten waren. Sie versuchten beide zuerst das Tier zu entdecken, wobei Harry die ganze Zeit am Rumnörgeln war, dass Luna geholfen hatte die Fotos zu machen. Während die jüngere Ravenclaw vergnügt darauf hinwies, dass Harry seine Sehkraft und seine Reflexe von den Vampiren gestohlen hatte, was bedeutete, das er ebenso mogelte. 

„Harry”, Andromeda unterbrach sie, als sie gerade umblätterten. 

„Was gibt’s, Andy?“, fragte Harry, der bereits nach dem neuen Foto der gefragten Kreatur suchte. 

Andromeda schüttelte ihren Kopf über die beiden, aber fuhr fort: „Ich hatte gerade eine sehr interessante Unterhaltung mit meiner Schwester.“ 

„Narcissa, nehme ich an”, erwiderte Harry, dabei stöhnte, da Luna die Kreatur gesichtet hatte. „Wenn es die liebe, verrücke Bella gewesen wäre, wäre es nicht interessant gewesen. Eher mehr aufregend, denke ich. Flüche, die umherfliegen, Auroren, nach denen geschrien wird. Irgendjemand wäre bestimmt gestorben.“

„Oder zumindest in St. Mungo’s gelandet”, fügte Luna luftig hinzu. Harry schnappte mit seinem Finger zu einer Kreatur und das Mädchen murrte: „Betrüger.“

„Du findest genauso viele wie ich, also hör auf zu jammern.“ 

Vortretend, nahm Andromeda ihnen das Magazin weg, bevor sie sich auf das nächste Foto stürzen konnten. Die Jugendlichen bedachten sie mit einem beunruhigend ähnlich erbärmlichen Blick. „Du. Meine Schwester.“ 

„Ich nehme an, sie gar ist nicht so übel anzusehen, aber ihr Ehemann würde mich wahrscheinlich mit dem Crucio belegen, sollte ich irgendetwas unanständiges mit ihr versuchen“, witzelte Harry. 

„Du bist entschlossen schwer von Begriff“, erwiderte Andromeda. „Woher kennst du meine Schwester?“ 

„Nun, siehst du, ihr Sohn-“

„Harry, lass mich jetzt kein Veritaserum holen.“ 

„Du hast Veritaserum im Haus?”, fragte Luna, deren Augen chaosstifterisch aufleuchteten. „Kann ich mir etwas davon borgen, um Harry einige Fragen über Faeces zu stellen?“

„Luna, um Merlins willen, würdest du aufhören das zu erwähnen?“, beschwerte sich Harry. 

„Aber du hast angefangen diese wunderschöne grüne Farbe zu bekommen, die zu deinen Augen-“

„Denk nicht, dass ich dich nicht in einen Gockel verwandeln würde.“ 

„Das ist wirklich grausam und völlig ungerecht dafür-“

„Merlin’s schmutzige Unterwäsche!“, schrie Andromeda. 

„Ew…“, kam es von Harry und Luna im Chor. 

Murrend rieb sich Andromeda ihre Augen. „Würdet ihr bitte aufhören verrückt zu spielen, nur für eine Minute?“ Sie öffnete ihre Augen und traf auf scharfe grüne Augen ohne jeglichen funken Humor in ihnen und trat einen überraschten Schritt zurück. 

„Ich kenne Narcissa nicht persönlich“, sagte Harry ruhig, „aber wir haben eine gemeinsame Bekanntschaft. Ich habe ihm gegenüber erwähnt, das ich über dich besorgt war und er fand einen Weg um Narcissa dazu zu bekommen, dich auf einen Tee einzuladen.“ 

Andromeda schluckte. Entnervt von Harrys dunklen Wissens, das er normalerweise hinter Witzen versteckte. Manchmal war es einfach zu vergessen, dass dieser Junge allein gegen Voldemort stand und sich erinnerte den Mord an seiner Mutter beobachtet zu haben. „Wer ist eure… gemeinsame Bekanntschaft?“, fragte sie fordernd. Wer auch immer sie war, sie hatten ihr Leben gerettet. Narcissa hatte sich geweigert diese Lebensschuld anzunehmen, darauf bestehend, dass sie ihr Leben nicht gerettet hätte, wenn sie nicht darum gefragt worden wäre. Und Andromeda wollte wissen, wem sie sie nun schuldete. 

Harry bot ihr ein humorloses Lächeln. „Ich denke nicht, dass du das wissen willst, Andy.“

Kopfschütteln von Andromeda. „Harry, bitte. Ich weiß, dass jeder den Cissa kennt, wahrscheinlich dunkel ist-“

„Er ist Vampir”, unterbrach Harry, sie seltsam intensiv beobachtend. 

„Da draußen sind eine Menge Vampire, Harry.“ 

Neben dem Jungen lächelte Luna wissend. Nein, da draußen waren nicht mehr viele Vampire verblieben, da Harry sie bis zum Aussterben jagte, wenn er gelangweilt war. 

„Nicht viele Vampire mit dem Namen Xerosis, oder?“, erwiderte Harry, ein belustigtes Lächeln berührte seinen Augen. 

Andromedas Augen weiteten sich. „Du kennst dieses Monster?”, keuchte sie. 

Harrys Kopf legte sich auf eine Seite. „Monster?“, fragte er mit einer kindlichen Stimme. „Was ist ein Monster, außer das Gesicht eines Mannes?“ 

„L'homme n'est ni ange ni bête; et le malheur est que qui peut faire l'ange fait la bête," rezitierte Luna. "Blaise Pascal."

Stirnrunzeln über sie seitens Andromeda. „Warte, was?”

„Das ist ein Zitat von einem französischen Mundane, Blaise Pascal“, gab Harry bekannt. „`Der Mann ist weder Engel noch Biest; und das Unglück ist, das der, der sich wie ein Engel verhalten kann, sich wie ein Biest gibt.`“ Er wand sich Luna zu. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du Französisch kannst.“ 

Diese lächelte mysteriös. „Ich kann viele Dinge.”

Grinsend küsste Harry sie auf die Wange. „Du bist wirklich mein Liebling, Luna.“

Andromeda räusperte sich. „Versuchst du gerade Xerosis‘ Handlung zu entschuldigen?”

„Er ist ein Mörder und er genießt, was er tut“, erwiderte Harry stirnrunzelnd seiner Cousine. „Weder Luna noch ich entschuldige ihn. Wir versuchen nur aufzuzeigen, dass er Gründe hat und auch wenn sie vielleicht für dich falsch sind könntest, für ihn sind sie richtig. Wo du ein böses Monster siehst, sehen er und andere gleichgesinnte Individuen einen Führer mit einer Vision und die Kraft, das zu tun, was getan werden muss.“ 

„Andy!“, schrie Sirius irgendwo von unten. 

Sich nicht bewegend, beobachtete Andromeda Harry und Luna mit verengten Augen, die wiederum gelassen zurückblickte. „Und was denkst du?“, fragte sie. 

„Hey, Andy!“, rief Sirius abermals, seine Schritte erklangen auf der Treppe. 

Harry lächelte. „Ich bin gespannt.” 

Im Türrahmen erschien Sirius Kopf. „Da bist du! Hier, Albus hat eine weitere Eule für dich geschickt. Ach und über was redet ihr beiden so?“, fragte er, das Pergament von sich haltend. 

„Was ist das?”, fragte Harry neugierig. „Siri hat die Post anderer Leute nicht geöffnet? Kommt die Apokalypse über uns? Zünden die Mundanes alle ihre Nuklearbomben auf einmal?”

„…an manchen Tagen, verstehe ich deine Witze wirklich nicht“, entschied Sirius, als Andromeda ihren Brief entgegennahm. 

„Das sollte auch besser so bleiben“, sagte Harry vergnügt. „Komm schon, Andy, was steht im Brief?“

Andromeda blickte vom Papier auf, die dunklen Augen voller Amüsement. „In diesem Brief? Oh, nur Albus gewöhnliche Ausschweifungen.“ 

„Das ist so unfair!”, beschwerte sich Harry, als die Frau Sirius aus dem Türrahmen scheuchte. „Komm schon, Andy! Du kannst mich nicht einfach so hängen lassen!“

Die Türe schloss sich hinter den beiden Erwachsenen und Harry seufzte besiegt. Ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen tragend beugte sich Luna hinab um den Quibbler wieder vom Boden aufzuheben. „Ich frage mich, wer unser neuer Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein wird.“ 

Einmal, zweimal blinzelte Harry, dann lachte er. „Besser eine misstrauische Andy als eine Kröte“, entschied er, sich gegen die Wand sacken lassend. „Gut, also weiter Luna. Wir haben drei weitere Bilder zu finden. Eines davon wird ein Krawattenbrecher sein.“ 

„Weißt du eigentlich noch den Punkte Stand?”, fragte Luna, die das Magazin an der richtigen Stelle aufschlug. 

-0-

„Du sagtest, Hogwarts würde eingenommen werden?”, fragte Riddle eines Abends über ein Glas Rotwein hinweg. Harry würde am nächsten Tag nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und sie hatten gerade einen weiteren Angriff beendet. Die beiden Anführer hatten zugestimmt ein ruhiges Schachspiel zu genießen, das in etwas Tournierähnlichen ausgeartet war. Wobei Riddle öfter gewann als Harry. 

Harry runzelte über das Brett hinwegleicht die Stirn. „Ja, aber es kostete sie einige Jahre.“ Er bewegte einen Springer um einen von Riddles Bauern zu schlagen, dann blickte er auf. „Wieso?“ 

„Ich will denen nicht die Chance geben, es noch mal zu treffen“, gab Riddle zu. 

Sein Kinn reibend, lehnte sich Harry in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Sie sind jetzt sehr viel weniger weit entwickelt als sie es damals waren, als sie begannen. Aber sie könnten dieses Mal sich viel schneller entwickeln, nur um uns zu zerstören.“ 

„Das ist meine Sorge. Ihre ganzen Angriffe werden schneller”, zeigte Riddle auf. 

Nach der ersten Explosion, die Andromedas Haus zerstört hatte, waren drei weitere Gasleitungen explodiert und hatten weitere Magische Wohnungen in London als zum Opfer fielen. Ein Ziel hatte eine große Familie von Mundanes beinhalten, mit nur einem magischen Kind, einem sechsjährigen Mädchen. Harry hatte versucht diese zu stoppen, aber er hatte den Mundanen, der die Bomben zündete zu spät erreicht, diese war bereits aktiviert. Sie hatten neben der Bombe gekämpft, der Mundane mit einem Revolver und Harry mit Magie. Ihr Kampf hatte die Gase im Gebäude gestaut und die Explosion drei Stunden früher gezündet, als geplant. Der Mundane wurde dabei getötet und Harry schwer verletzt; das Haus mit der Mundanefamilie und dem magischen Mädchen war trotzdem Zusammenbrach, und hatte alle Leute die sich im inneren befanden, getötet. 

Harry schüttelte die Erinnerung an sein Versagen aus seinem Kopf. „Wir sprachen flüchtig über einen magischen Schutzwall, um wichtige Plätze vor Schaden zu beschützen, aber es waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt so wenige von uns übrig geblieben, dass das nicht mehr wichtig war. Das war, nachdem sie Hogwarts genommen hatten.“ 

Riddle nickte. „Denkst du, wir könnten solch einen Schutzwall kreieren?” 

„Ich sehe keinen Grund, der dagegen spricht“, entschied Harry, das Schachspiel vergessend im Licht seiner neuen Ablenkung. „Die Anti-Mundane Schilde auf Hogwarts sind gut, aber die halten nicht stand gegen die Computer und Sattelitenbilder der Mundanes. Etwas wegen der Distanz der Satelliten macht den Zauber nutzlos. Wenn wir den Zauber ausweiten können…“

„Oder ein abstoßender Schild gegen ihre Bomben?“ 

„Das würde sie nur irgendwo anders hinschicken, was trotzdem immer noch gefährlich ist. Es wäre besser, wenn sie sie erst gar nicht abfeuern würden“, erwiderte Harry kopfschüttelnd. 

„Die Schilde waren speziell dafür erschaffen worden, Muggles anzustoßen“, offenbarte Riddle, sein Weinglas schwingend. „Könnten wir nicht einen Schild kreieren, der künstliche Intelligenz vernichtet?“

„Du musst wissen, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Und selbst wenn es klappt, damit Zielcomputer davon abzuhalten und zu sehen, können sie trotzdem immer noch in unsere Richtung feuern, wenn sie wissen, wohin. Sonya – einer meiner Partner von damals- suggerierte daran zu arbeiten, einen weitreichenden, bemerke-mich-nicht Zauber in die Schilde mit einzuarbeiten. Aber wir waren uns nicht sicher, wie das funktionieren sollte.“

„Es weitreichend zu machen könnte das Problem lösen, besonders wenn du die Fläche weiterhin beschützt haben willst“, murmelte Riddle. „Irgendwelche bemerke-mich-nicht Zauber wirkt genauso effektiv von Nahem, als auch von der Distanz. Gibt es da einen Weg, um ihre Satelliten auszutricksen um diese Flächen zu ignorieren?“

„Oder, nicht ignorieren, nur einfach nicht sehen“, sagte Harry mit aufleuchtenden Augen. „Das Bild einfach so umzumodeln, dass es so aussieht, wie sie es als normale Person sehen würden. Also, vielleicht die aktuellen Schilde noch mehr dahingehend zu verändern, dass sie noch mehr unbewohnbar er aussehen?“

„Es unbrauchbar aussehen zu lassen“, suggerierte Riddle. „Kurz davor jeden Moment auseinanderzufallen. Das würde sie fernhalten.“ 

„Da ist bereits ein See in der Nähe, könnten wir seine Form verändern?“

„Ihn umgeben von Ruinen aussehen zu lassen?“

„Und vielleicht Hogsmead mit in die Schilde einbeziehen. Genau dann würde diese magische Stadt neben Ruinen, die Leute nichts außer ignorieren können, verdächtig wirken.“

„Sehr wahrscheinlich sogar, ja. Die Schilde ausdehne, jedoch…“

„Vielleicht nicht ausweiten, nur hinzufügen? Können wir nicht einfach einen neuen Schildstein in der Stadt aufstellen und ihn an den Hogwartsschildstein binden?“ 

„Ich… weiß es wirklich nicht”, gab Riddle zu, der das Schachbrett auf die Seite und einige Pergamente und eine Schreibfeder herrief. Er skizzierte schnell Hogwarts und Hogsmead, dann fügte er eine schwache Linie von Schilden um die Schule. Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Bild für einen Moment, dann begann er Schildlinien um die Stadt hinzuzufügen. „So viel Fläche zu umfassen…“

„Wir brauchen ein Team“, stimmte Harry zu, der seine Feder herzauberte und abwesend Punkte entlang der Schulsslinien markierte, wo sie Leute brauchten. „Uhg. Wie haben die Gründer es geschafft, ganz Hogwarts abzudecken, mit nur vier von ihnen? Ganz Hogsmead und die außenliegenden Häuser erfordert ein Team von zehn Leuten.“ 

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du einen Zeitumkehrer vom Tod bekommen hast, der uns zurück zur Erschaffung von Hogwarts bringt?“, murmelte Riddle. 

„Ha, ha.“ Harry zauberte die Hälfte der Leute weg. „Ich nehme an, wir könnten es mit fünf machen, wenn sie alle stark genug sind.“ 

„Du, ich selbst“, bot Riddle an. „Dumbledore, ich nehme an-“

„Wenn wir ihn dazu bekommen würden, dass er einen Sinn darin sieht.“

„Ja, gut, das würde der Kern sein. Wer sonst noch? Mit Severus könnte es klappen…“

„Hängt davon ab, wie magiezehrend es ist. Xerosis und Harry könnten beide helfen“, wies Harry hin. 

„Zwei Leute zur selben Zeit benutzen?“, murmelte Riddle, mit distanziertem Blick, als er das Pergamente auf dem Tisch anstarrte. „Das würde die Kraft verdoppeln, ja. Dafür könnten wir einen Zeitumkehrer benutzen.“

„Was uns zu acht bringt, zwei Dumbledores und zwei Snapes?“ Harry rieb sich das Kinn. Abwesend löschte er die vorherigen Markierungen und fügte Platz für acht Leute hinzu. „Das könnte…“

Riddle langte mit seiner eigenen Feder for und bewegte sie alle so, dass einer von ihnen fehlte, sie auf sieben zu dezimieren. „Mehr magische Zahlen-“

„Warte!“ Harry löschte die sieben Markierungen und veränderte schnell die Konfigurationen so, dass dort nun vier Leute auf den Schildlinien standen. Und im Zentrum drei Leute, die um den Stein standen. „Sieben Leute und vier, die den Schild beschwören und drei die es am Schildstein im Zentrum versuchen. Die drei im Zentrum müssen nicht mal magisch kraftvoll sein, solange sie einen starken Willen haben.“

Riddle nickte schnell und schrieb ihre Namen auf die vier Außenseiten, mit Voldemort Riddle und Harry Xerosis gegenüber. „Wir müssen noch Leute finden, die sich nicht darüber auf regen, Harry Potter zu sehen“, kommentierte er. 

„Können Lucius und Barty den Imperius Fluch brechen? Gut…“

„Barty kann trainiert werden“, kommentierte Riddle, der ihre Namen in den inneren Kreis einfügte. „Was ist mit der dritten Person?“

Darüber dachte Harry einen Moment lang nach, bevor er Lunas Namen hinzufügte. Bei dem ungläubigen Blick, den der Dunkle Lord ihm schenkte, erwiderte er: „Vertrau mir.“ 

„Hn.” Riddle beließ den Namen und begann mit einer Liste auf der anderen Seite. „Schilde um das Dorf unbewohnbar für Muggel aussehen zu lassen. Muggelabstoßungsschilde. Etwas, das die Satelliten davon abhält, es zu sehen.” 

„Wenn wir einen Weg finden würden, dass die Satelliten immer das sehen, was wir wollen, könnten wir den Zauber in die Schilde mit einbeziehen?“, suggerierte Harry. 

„Ein zweiteiliger Zauber, der zusammengehalten wird von einem Stationsstein?“, murmelte Riddle, einige Runen auf eine Seite skizzierend. „Vielleicht. Wir müssen zuerst die Station aufbauen und dann den Entfernungszauber nachträglich hinzufügen.“ 

„Das sollte nicht allzu schwer sein.“ 

„Nein“, stimmte Riddle zu, der die Runen betrachtete und sich dann Harrys Gesichts zuwandte. „Das muss alles auf Runen basieren.“ 

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Wird wahrscheinlich etwas schwer werden, wenn der Satteltet bereits da oben ist.” 

„Wir könnten einfach eine Rakete entführen und uns selbst da hoch schießen-“

„Tom, du bist komplett meschugge.” 

Riddle kicherte und setzte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich weiß es nicht, Potter. Die Wissenschaft der Raumwahrt geht über mein Wissen hinaus.“ 

Seufzend nickte Harry. „Ich weiß. Ich erwähne es bei meinen Freunden und sehe, ob die sich etwas ausdenken können. Und vielleicht kennt Luna irgendeine magische Kreatur die auf dem Mond lebt.“

„Potter, deine Freunde…“

Harry grinste. „Du bist einer, da wir darüber reden.” 

„Ich habe keine Freunde.” 

„Untergebene, Freunde. Dasselbe Wort, verschiedene Buchstaben.“ 

„Du bist verrückt auf eine Art und Weise, die ich nicht völlig verstehe“, entschied Riddle. 

Darüber lachte Harry und malte einen Satelliten über ihr Bild von Hogwarts und Hogsmeade. „Wir können jeden weiteren abfangen, der da hoch geht, nachdem wir den Schild um Hogsmead errichtet und einige Veränderungen in den Schilden von Hogwarts vorgenommen haben. Tatsächlich ist letzteres das, worüber ich etwas besorgt bin. Ich meine, Luna und ich sind Schüler und Lucius ist Schulvorstandsmitglied, aber du und Barty könntet etwas Ärger damit haben, reinzukommen. Du mehr als Barty.“ 

„Nicht zu erwähnen, herauszufinden wo der Schuldstein von Hogwarts ist“, stimmte Riddle zu. 

„Oh, nein, ich weiß wo der ist”, erwiderte Harry lächelnd. „Wir haben ihn gefunden, als wir die Ruinen aufräumten. Es ist tatsächlich der Stein im der Mitte über dem Gewölbe im Haupteingang.“ 

Riddle blinzelte, dann schnaubte er. „Clever. Versteck den Stein, der die Schilde hält im klaren Sichtfeld.“ 

„Das wahr wahrscheinlich Salazars Idee“, stimmte Harry zu, seine Augen glitten über die Runen, die der andere geschrieben hatten und tippte auf sie mit dem weichen Ende seiner Schreibfeder. „Du weißt mehr über Runen, als ich.“ 

„Du hast sie nie studiert?”

Harry schnaubte. „Was zur Hölle, nein! Als ich in der Schule war, war ich ein fauler kleiner Idiot. Ich hab etwas als Auror gelernt und etwas mehr, als der Krieg begann. Ich hab etwas Runenwissen durch magische Seelen erlangt, die ich erst kürzlich gegessen habe. Aber mein Wissen ist lückenhaft, anders als das, was wir bereits in Antiken Runen gelernt haben. Ich hab etwas Eigenstudium betrieben, sicher, aber eher die Sorte von `was mich interessiert, wenn…`.“ 

„So, trotz deines scheinbaren Genies, gibt es trotzdem noch einige Dinge, die du nicht gemeistert hast”, kommentierte Riddle, ein erfreutes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. 

„Ich habe nie behauptet allwissend zu sein.”

„Du benimmst dich aber so.“ 

„Ich habe diese Show des Allwissenden nur abgezogen, weil du mir sonst gar nicht erst zugehört hättest“, wies Harry darauf hin. „Und um das nur klar zu stellen, ich bin ein Wunderkind für Defensive Magie. Ich hab den Patronus mit dreizehn gemeistert, in der Gegenwart von Dementoren.“ 

Riddle blinzelte einige Male, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ok, Defensivmagisches Wunderkind also. Alles andere, hängt davon ab, was du während deines sehr langen, stressigen Lebens gelernt hast.“ 

„Das ist wahr“, stimmte Harry zu. „Einiges meines Wissens ist gestohlen, wohl war, aber das meiste, das ich gestohlen haben sind Sprachen und Mundane-Basieren. Mein magisches Wissen habe ich mir durch harte Arbeit erlangt.“

Der dunkle Lord lehnte sich vor. „Runen.“

„Du musst herausbekommen, welche wir dem Stein hinzufügen müssen”, sagte Harry schulterzuckend. 

„Muss ich den Zauber dafür auch machen?“, fragte Riddle, nicht sicher wie viel Schildkreationswissen der Andere hatte. 

„Mmm… Nein, damit kann ich dir helfen.” 

„Du willst das heute Nacht fertig machen“, kam Riddle zu dem Schluss. 

„Ja.” Harry seufzte und strich sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Wenn wir es heute Nacht fertig bekommen, würde es bedeuten, dass wir das während der kommenden Wochen hinbekommen könnten. Ich möchte heute zumindest diesen Teil beenden, bevor die Dinge noch schlimmer werden.“

„Einverstanden.” 

Ein weiteres Blatt Pergament wurde herbeigerufen und sie lehnten sich beide über den Tisch, fügten Sachen hinzu und diskutierten über Teile ihres Zaubers. 

-0-

Harry wachte am Morgen des ersten Septembers durch das Geräusch eine Vogels auf, der drängend an die Fensterscheibe pickte. Er grummelte etwas in sich hinein, rollte sich aber dann doch aus dem Bett und stolperte um Lunas Feldbett herum, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Der Vogle der hereinflog war einer von Sirius kleinen Flauschkugeln und Harry runzelte die Stirn als er nach dem Brief griff. 

„Ärger?“, fragte Luna ruhig. 

Seine eigene Schrift wiedererkennend zerriss Harry fast das Pergament, in seiner Eile den Brief zu öffnen, wobei er Luna noch nicht antwortete. 

'H,  
'Elm Tree, zehn Minuten.  
'X'

„Kann ich noch irgendwie nutzloseres schreiben?”, grummelte er, den Brief in den Papierkorb werfend, einen Feuerzauber folgen lassend, bevor er zu seinem Kleiderschrank ging für einen Umhang. 

„Harry”, erinnerte Luna ihn. 

Seufzend zog Harry eine seiner nicht-schulischen Umhänge an, bevor er zu seinem Koffer ging. „Tut mir Leid, Luna. Ich weiß nicht, was los ist. Ich werde es dich wissen lassen, sobald ich zurück bin. Wann auch immer das sein mag.“ Er griff nach seinem Umhang, dem Zeitumkehrer und seinen Besen. 

„Es ist nichts Gutes”, wisperte Luna, ihre blauen Augen glitzerten im Licht des untergehenden Mondes. 

„Wenn ich mich selbst nach weniger als drei Stunden Schlaf aufwecke, ist es das nie“, stimmte Harry zu, bevor er aus dem Fenster glitt und in den Wald der umstehenden Häuser flog. Elm Tree waren genau außerhalb des Schildes und so war Harry nicht überrascht, Xerosis mit Voldemort und einigen Todessern die dort standen vorzufinden. Er landete neben Xerosis und fragte. „Was geht hier vor?” 

„…das ist nur leicht Beunruhigend”, kam Barty zu dem Schluss, nervös zwischen den beiden Kopie des junges dunklen Lords, während einige Todesser sich unsicher bewegten, als sie den offenbaren Feind sahen. 

„Xerosis, komm zum Punkt”, befahl Voldemort. 

Augenrollend blickte Xerosis hinüber zu Harry. „Es wird heute um 10 eine Explosion in King’s Cross geben. 

„Wie kannst du das wissen, wenn ihr beide hier se-“

„Barty, halt die Klappe“, kam es von Harry und Xerosis gleichzeitig. 

„Tut mir Leid, mein Lord”, murmelte Barty. Unter den roten Augen Voldemorts bewegten sich wieder einige Todesser. 

„Es gibt ein altes System, noch bevor King’s Cross existierte, aber es wurde seit Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts nicht mehr benutzt“, gab Lucius bekannt, die Sorge war offensichtlich in seiner Stimme herauszuhören. „Mein Lord, sind sich sicher-“

„Ich habe es von verlässlicher Quelle und ging selbst vor einigen Stunden dorthin, um es persönlich zu kontrollieren“, berichtete Xerosis trocken. Als Voldemort seinen Mund auf machte, fügte er hinzu: „Ja, wir können sie wahrscheinlich aufhalten, aber wenn wir einen Weg finden können, um die Schüler nach Hogwarts zu bekommen, ohne Sorge von irgendwelchen Bomben, würde ich das vorziehen.“ Der offenbare Vampir lächelte grausam. „Es hat etwas Poetisches an sich, wenn eine von Mundane platzierte Bombe für uns hunderte von Insekten tötet.“ 

Voldemort nickte und wand sich Lucius zu. „Wie viel Schwierigkeiten würde es machen das alte System zum Laufen zu bringen?“ 

Lucius zog eine Grimasse. „Ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht, mein Lord. Ich weiß nicht, wie das Ministerium gewillt sein wird, diesem Thema zuzuhören.“ 

„Lucius, wenn du Druck auf sie ausüben würdest, von deinem Ende, kann Harry vom andren Ende aus Druck ausüben“, zeigte Xerosis auf. 

„Wird das genug sein?“, murrte einer der Todesser, der Harry einen unbeeindruckten Blick schenkte. 

„Waren die selbstmörderischen Idioten nötig?”, fragte Harry sein zukünftiges ich trocken. 

Xerosis grinste. „Nein.“ 

„Ich hasse Vampire”, entschied Harry, der müde über sein Gesicht rieb, während Xerosis gluckste. Nach einem Moment blickte er den Todesser an, der gesprochen hatte, seine grünen Augen glühten warnend, während der Mann erzitterte. „Stellst du deinen Lord in Frage, Wurm?“

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. 

Schnaubend legte Xerosis sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter deines etwas jüngeren Selbst. „Lucius, Baley, Stuart, ihr alle geht ins Ministerium und setzt sie unter Druck, dass sie diese System in Gang kriegen. Zerrt Fudge wenn nötig aus dem Bett, Lucius.“ 

„Ja, mein Lord”, murmelten die Männer, bevor sie apparierten. 

„Greyson, Thompson, geht zum Büro des Tagesprophet und stellt sicher, dass das auf die Titelseite kommt“, befahl Voldemort den zwei letzten Todessern, abgesehen von Barty. Als die Männer gegangen waren, wand sich der Dunkle Lord finster Dreinblickend seinen beiden Partner zu. „Gab es einen Grund, warum du darauf bestanden hast, das Barty erscheint?“

„Momentane Unterhaltung?“, suggerierte Harry frech grinsend. 

„Potter“, hisste Voldemort, während Barty resigniert seufzte. 

Xerosis grinste, dann schnippte er vor Harry mit dem Finger. „März im Jahr 2054.“ 

Eine Augenbraue hochziehend, besann sich Harry zurück an das bestimmte Datum. „Erm, ja. Ich erinnere mich. Das blaue Haus, nicht?”, erwiderte er, sich an den Angriff zurückerinnernd, den sie gegen eine Mundanes-Angriffs-Gruppe geführt hatten, der etwas außerhalb von London stattfand. 

Xerosis nickte. „Zwei Stunden.”

„Hab’s. Wie lange noch, bevor…?“ Harry winkte seine Hand in Richtung Voldemort und Barty, als er seinen Zeitumkehrer hervorzog. 

„Viereinhalb Stunden.”

Das Gesicht verziehend bot Harry Voldemort einen entschuldigenden Blick. „Tut mir Leid?” Er hatte Malfoy Manor so gegen zwei verlassen und er hatte gewusst, dass der rotäugigen Mann danach immer noch Dinge zu erledigen hatte, als er gegangen war. 

Als Erwiderung bleckte Voldemort seine Zähne. „Oh nein, jetzt tut es dir noch nicht leid.“

Abwesend rieb sich Xerosis die Schulter. „Gib mir ne Pause“, beschwerte er sich. „Als wenn ich mehr schlaf bekommen hätte als du.“ 

Harry war an Bartys Seite geglitten, den Zeitumkehrer vergessen, während Voldemort und Xerosis einander Ansprangen. „Komm Barty, lass uns entkommen, bevor wir zu Kollateralschaden werden.” 

Barty ließ sich durch die Schatten zurück nach Malfoy Manor in sein Zimmer mitziehen. Als Harry kontrollierte, ob er auch alles hatte, fragte der Todesser: „Wieso hast du mich mitgenommen? Wirst du… Was auch immer.“ 

„Wahrscheinlich um mich nicht in diese Auseinandersetzung mit hineinziehen zu lassen”, schlussfolgerte Harry. „Gut und für etwas Unterhaltung. Sorry, Barty, aber du machst es etwas zu leicht.“ 

„Ich ergebe mich, mein Lord“, erwiderte der Mann trocken. 

Harry lächelte ihn an. „Wahrscheinlich ist es so einfacher.” 

Als Barty schnaubte, brachte ihm das ein kichern des Teens sein. Nach einem Moment, gerade bevor Harry wider in den Schatten verschwinden konnte, fragte dieser: „Mein Lord… Harry?“ 

Harry blinzelte ihn an, da er es ihn immer eiskalt erwischte, wenn der Todesser seinen Geburtsnahmen benutzte und er war der Einzige, der es je tat. „Ja?“

Etwas unsicher blickend, aber trotzdem Fragend, meinte Barty: „2054?“ 

Bitter grinste Harry. „Ah. Das ist ein Code, den ich mit mir selbst benutz habe.” 

„Ich verstehe nicht-”

„Barty”, warnte Harry den Man, bevor dieser weiter drängen konnte, „das geht dich nichts an.“

Nachdem Barty den Jungen mit den Augen eines Erwachsenen für einen langen Moment nachdenklich beobachtet hatte, nickte er schließlich. „Ja, mein Lord.“ 

Ihm die Andeutung eines Lächelnd schenkend, schritt Harry in die Schatten zurück, um in einem Park der sich in der Nähe des Hauses befand, das Xerosis erwähnte, wieder zu erscheinen. Dort benutzte er seinen Zeitumkehrer. 

-0-

„Es wird eine Bombenexplosion bei Kings’s Cross geben”, erklärte Harry der wartenden Luna, als er zurück durch das Fenster kletterte. „Ich muss Andy und Tonks aufwecken.“

„Werden die Auroren nicht selbst versuchen, die Bombe zu entschärfen?“, fragte Luna, als Harry verschiedene Apparate in seinen Koffer zurückräumte. 

„Nein, es sei denn, sie sind Idioten“, konterte Harry. „Für alle Fälle werde ich Tonks trotzdem versuchen klar zu machen, wie schlecht diese Idee ist.“

„Was ist, wenn sie die Mundaneregierung informieren?“, fragte Lund, die Harry folgte, als er sein Zimmer verließ und in Richtung von Andromedas Zimmer ging. 

„Dann werden diese Insekten eben gewarnt. Es wird trotzdem geschehen.“ Er klopfte an die Türe seiner Cousine und wartete geduldig, während sie schläfrig murmelte und sich aus dem Bett quälte. Als sich die Türe öffnete, schenke er ihr ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Sorry, Andy, aber es ist wichtig.” 

„Du bist mir viel zu wach für diese Uhrzeit“, murrte Andromeda schläfrig, bevor sie zurückschritt und die beiden Jugendlichen hereinwinkte. Harry und Luna nahmen den Schreibtischstuhl, beziehungsweise den Boden neben den Stuhl, während Andromeda zu ihrem Bett zurückkehrte. „Ok, was ist so wichtig?“, fragte sie gähnend. 

Harry neigte den Kopf auf eine Seite. „Um 10 Uhr wird ein von Mundane Platziertes Pack Sprengstoff in King’s Cross explodieren.“

Augenblicklich schreckte Andromeda aus ihrer Erschöpfung. „Was?“, wisperte sie, leicht erbleichend. 

Darüber zog Harry eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das Ministerium hat bereits davon erfahren, aber wir sind uns nicht sicher, ob sie ihre Hintern rechtzeitig in Gang bringen können, um ihr altes System wieder aufnehmen zu können. Oder ob sie die Eltern rechtzeitig informieren, damit diese ihre Kinder auf dem alten Weg nach Hogwarts bringen. Schulleiter Dumbledore wird den Extradruck auf sie Ausüben, der sie in Bewegung bringt.“ 

„Kann die Bombe nicht einfach unschädlich gemacht werden?“, fragte Andromeda, selbst als sie sich beeilte ihren Umhang umzulegen. 

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Wahrscheinlich, aber das überlasse ich den Mundanes; eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer würde sie wahrscheinlich nur versehentlich hochjagen. Ob die Mundanes nun informiert werden oder nicht, wir müssen trotzdem einen anderen Weg finden, um einige hunderte Kinder am Ende des Tages nach Schottland zu bekommen. 

Andromeda bedachte ihn mit einen Misstrauischen Blick. „Dich kümmert es nicht, ob oder ob man es ihnen nicht sagt?“, wunderte sie sich. 

Obwohl er lächelte, sagte Harry nichts. 

„Du bist offensichtlicher mit deinem Muggelhass als sonst“, zeigte Andromeda auf. 

„Was immer du auch meinst, liebe Cousine Andy?“, erwidere Harry, der zu ihr mit verdächtig unschuldigen Augen aufblickte. 

Andromeda schnaubte. „Mein Ehemann war Muggelgeboren“, erinnerte sie ihn. 

„So wie meine Mutter“, sagte Harry, der sein Kinn mit einer Hand abstützte. „Genauso wie zwei meiner Freunde. Ich sehen keinen Grund, den Kindern für die Vergehen der Eltern die Schuld zu geben.“

Abermals schnaubte Andromeda. „Du gibst den Muggeln die Schuld dafür, dass sie ohne Magie geboren worden sind.“ 

„Das habe ich nie gesagt“, wies Harry belustigt darauf hin. „Ich mag sie nicht, weil wir alle Menschen sind und es in unserer Natur ist, eine bestimmten Menge an Misstrauen denen gegenüber zu haben, die anders sind als wir. Ich fürchte sie, weil ich weiß, dass sie die Macht haben die Welt zu zerstören. Und ich hasse sie, weil ich weiß, dass sie mehr als nur gewillt sind, die Welt zu zerstören, wenn sie dafür die Magier loswerden.“ 

Darüber runzelte Andromeda die Stirn. „Es gibt auch gute Muggel da draußen.“

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Ja, aber selbst die guten Mundanes werden die Gewalt wählen, wenn sie Angst haben.“

„Dein Freund – Xerosis – und Voldemort sind der Grund, warum die Muggel zurückschlagen“, zeigte Andromeda auf. 

Harry lächelte. „Die Zeit ist das Wesentliche, Andy; wir können unsere Philosophiedebatte später weiterführen.“ Er stand auf und griff hinab um Luna auf zu helfen. „Komm mit, Kleines. Wenn ich auf sein muss, wird Sirius mit mir leiden. „Wir können Tonks nebenbei aufwecken.“ 

Ihren Arm mit seinem verschlingend, schritten Luna und er zusammen hinunter zu Tonks Zimmer. Dort weckten sie die ungeschickte Metamorphmagi und verließen sie, damit sie sich fertig machen konnte, nachdem sie ihr erklärt hatten, dass es für King’s Cross eine Bombendrohung gab. 

Bei Sirius Zimmer, lies Luna Harry vorgehen, der sich nicht mit anklopfen aufhielt. Sie folgte ihm zu Sirius Bettende, wo er stehen blieb und seinen schlafenden Paten für eine Minute betrachtete, bevor er einen Krug mit Wasser heraufbeschwor und diesen magisch erwärmte. Dort ließ er Sirius Hand hineingleiten, bevor er einen Stuhl heranzog und sich hinsetzte und grinsend wartete. 

Fünf Minuten später, wachte Sirius zu Harrys lautem Gelächter auf. Schläfrig Luna anblickend, sah er das Mädchen still vor sich hin kichernd und auf die Vorderseite seiner Hose deutend. Er blickte hinab, bemerkte die Nässe und realisierte das seine Hand in einem Krug mit warmen Wasser steckte. Es kostete ihn einem Moment, aber irgendwie gelang es ihm, die Punkte zu verbinden und er torkelte aus dem Bett auf Harry zu, der aus dem Zimmer schoss, laut rufend: „Siri macht sein Bett nass, wie ein kleines Kind!“

„Komm zurück, du kleiner Wicht!”, rief Sirius, dem Teen nachstolpernd und von Zeit zu Zeit gegen die Wand knallend. 

Luna, immer noch still kichernd, griff sich den Krug und ging in die Küche. Dort war immer noch etwas Popcorn mit ihrem Namen darauf und die hatte Erstereihekarten für eine verrückte Show. 

-0-

Harry verstand schnell, wieso sie ein Dampfsystem ihrem alten System vorgezogen hatten. „Was ist mit denen, die Mundaneeltern haben, die nicht Apparieren können oder keinen Zugang zum Floonetz haben?“, fragte er allgemein in den Raum hinein. Andromeda war gerade mit neuen Anweisungen zurückgekehrt und kommentierte Trocken, dass jeder Andere die Anweisungen via Eule innerhalb der nächsten zwei Stunden erhalten würde. Da sie noch dreieinhalb Stunden hatten bis die Bombe bestimmt war zu detonieren, war Harry nicht besorgt. 

„Das Ministerium, St Mungo’s und die Drei Besen öffnen alle ihre Kamine für den Hogwartsverkehr“, berichtete Andromeda. „Solange sich die Familien daran halten, sollte alles reibungslos verlaufen.“ 

„Ich habe dieses großartige Bild im Geiste vor mir, von Mundanefamilien die sich weigern ihre Kinder nach Hogwarts zu schicken, weil sie in eine Feuerstelle steigen müssen“, kommentierte Harry trocken. 

„Sie können auch den fahrenden Ritter nahmen“, erweiterte Sirius gähnend. „So, Andy, wann müssen Harry und Luna genau zurück sein?“ 

„Harry muss irgendwann zwischen eins und viertel nach eins gehen. Luna eine Stunde danach.“ 

„Können wir nicht einfach früh gehen?”, beschwerte sich Harry, sich über das Gesicht reibend. Er Persönlich, wollte einfach nur ein Nickerchen machen. „Ich meine, theoretisch gehen wir mit einem Professor. Bekommen wir deshalb irgendeinen Art Bonus?“ 

„Ihr lebt bei einem Professor?“, plapperte Sirius nach, seinen Patensohn mit einem bedröppelten Ausdruck anblickend. 

Harry und Luna zeigten beide auf Andromeda, die eher belustigt aussah. „Wie habt ihr es rausgefunden?“, fragte die neueste Verteidigungsprofessorin. 

„Luna hat es mir gesagt”, berichtete Harry. „Komm schon, Andy. Können wir früher gehen? Luna und ich benehmen uns auch. Wir bleiben in unserem Turm und du wirst nicht mal bemerken, dass wir da sind.”

„Ich weiß nicht, Kind…”, erwiderte Andromeda, ihren Kopf langsam schüttelnd. 

Mit einem fiesen Lächeln wand sich Harry an seinen Paten. 

„Oh, um Merlins Willen, Andy! Nimm den kleinen Dämonen, bevor er mich völlig auf den Gipfel des Berges treiben kann!“, beschwerte sich Sirius. 

„Welchen Berg?”, forderte Andromeda, ihrem Cousin einen skeptischen Blick zuwerfend, zu wissen. 

„Den Berg der Zurechnungsfähigkeit!”

Müde rieb sich Andromeda über die Stirn, während Harrys Grinsen breiter wurde und er sagte: “Ich denke nicht, das du jemals am Anfang diese Berges warst, Siri.” 

„Das sagt einer, der es ja wissen muss, Knirps“, konterte Sirius. 

„Hey, ich lasse dich hiermit Wissen, dass ich stolzer Bewohner des Tals der völlig Meschugge bin.“

„… wieso klingt das viel großartiger als der Berg der Zurechnungsfähigkeit?”, fragte sich Sirius. 

„Weil es so ist. Nicht nur, gibt es da keine Regeln, sondern dort gibt’s es auch Tal-weite Orgien jeden Freitag“, hab Harry bekannt, bevor er auf einen Kalender in der Nähe blickte. „Hey und weißt du was? Es ist Freitag!“

„Du bist zu jung für Orgien!”, deklarierte Sirius. 

„Keine Regeln“, erinnerte Harry ihn, bevor er sich an Luna wandte. „Ich weiß da ich nicht dein Typ bin, Kleines, aber würdest du mich in mein Zimmer begleiten, für eine Orgie?“

„Hmmm…“, erwiderte Luna, die ihren Freund nachdenklich betrachtete. 

„Zu! Jung!”, versuchte es Sirius abermals. 

Andromeda stöhnte. „Merlin vergib mir”, beschwerte sie sich. „Harry, Luna, holt eure Koffer. Ich bring euch früher hin, wenn auch nur um meine geistige Gesundheit zu schützen.“

„Und was ist mit meiner geistigen Gesundheit?”, beschwerte sich Sirius, während die beiden Teens Grinsen austauschten und sich beeilten, aus dem Zimmer zu kommen. 

„Welche geistigen Gesundheit?“ 

Für eine schnelle Umarmung fing Harry Luna am Treppenende ein, bevor er den Weg in sein Zimmer vorging. „Also, was ist dein Typ, Luna?“, fragte er sie, als er einige Letzte-Minute-Sachen in seinen Koffer warf. 

„Jemand, der etwas mehr in meinem Alter ist“, erwiderte Luna mit einem entrückten Lächeln. 

Harry kicherte. „Tut mir leid.“ 

„Muss es nicht”, beschwichtigte ihn Luna. „Du würdest einen sehr armseligen Lord machen, wenn du nur fünfzehn wärst.“ 

„Hn. Guter Punkt.” Nachdem er seinen Koffer geschlossen hatte, tippte Harry ihn an und ließ ihn schrumpfen, dann steckte er ihn in seine Tasche. „Aber ernsthaft, was ist dein Typ? Ich weiß, dass du vielleicht Rolf Scamander heiratest-“

„Ich habe Rolf einige Male getroffen”, unterbrach Luna abwesend, als sie ihren eigenen Koffer schrumpfte. „Er ist ein netter Junge, aber er ist nicht gewillt zu akzeptieren, dass Crumple-Horned Snorlacks auch nur existieren könnten.“

Darüber den Kopf schüttelnd führte Harry das Mädchen zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Luna Kleines, das ist was die meisten Leute denken.“

„Dann sind sie alle sehr dumm, nicht wahr?“ 

„Zweifelsfrei.” 

„Seid ihr zwei bereit?”, fragte Andromeda als sie zusammen das Wohnzimmer betraten. 

„Ja”, gab Luna bekannt. 

Harry blinzelte seinen Paten an, der ihm einen bittenden Blick hinter einem Knebel hervorschenkte. „Um, Andy, wieso ist mein Pate wie ein Lamm verschnürt, das zum Schlachter geführt wird?“ 

Sirius wimmerte. 

„Ich überlege ihn als Friedensangebot an Severus zu schicken”, erwiderte Andromeda trocken. 

Abermals wimmerte Sirius. 

„Wenn du das tust, solltest du ihn vielleicht zuerst von seiner Kleidung trennen“, kommentierte Harry, seine Augen glommen vor Schlack, als Sirius sich abwand, grün und bleich. „Wir wissen beide wie Siri zu ersten Eindrücken steht, wenn es zu möglichen Kammeraden kommt.”

Die Augen von Sirius rollten in seinen Kopf zurück und er kippte aus seinem Stuhl. 

Erst blinzelte Andromeda ihren umgekippten Cousin an, dann blickte sie hinüber zu Harry. „Das war brillant Böse.“

„Ich versuche es“, erwiderte Harry grinsend. 

Andromeda stieß ein belustigtes Schnauben aus. „Ja, das sehe ich. Gut, weiter geht’s. Du floost jetzt zurück ins Büro des Schulleiters.” Sie winkte die beiden Teenager in Richtung des Offenen Kamines. 

„Holde Jungfer”, sagte Harry, der sich vor Luna verbeugte, „Ladys first.“ 

Leicht abwesend belächelte ihn Luna. „Danke ihnen, mein Lord“, sagte sie, bevor sie Kopf voran in den Kamin stieg. 

Einen Moment lang betrachtete Harry die bäuchlings liegende Form seinen Paten, während Andromeda ihn belustigt beobachtete. „Harry, wenn du ihn verfluchen willst, tue es jetzt.“ 

Harry schenkte ihr einen großäugigen Blick. „Aber ich bin doch immer noch Minderjährig, Andy!“

„Ich hab aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft ich dich diesen Sommer habe zaubern habe sehen, Kind“, informierte Andromeda ihn trocken. „Bin mir nicht sicher wie du um die Ortung hindurchgekommen bist, aber da du den halben Sommer in der Black-Familienbibliothek verbracht hast, kann ich eine sehr gute Vermutung anstellen.“ 

Lächelnd und das nicht weiter Kommentierend, zog Harry seien gestohlenen Lieblingszauberstab aus seiner Tasche. In Wahrheit hatte er die Ortung nie von seinem Stechpalmenstab entfernt, obwohl er darüber nachgedacht hatte. Aber wenn Andromeda ihn Magie hatte benutzen sehen, hatte sie diesen Stab sowieso gesehen. „Unbekleidet Bekleidet“, murmelte er, den Zauber auf seien Paten legend. (Der Zauber, der hier verwendet wurde, ist im Originalen in Deutsch geschrieben.)

Als nichts passierte, blickte Andromeda ihn neugierig an. „Ja?“

„Das ist ein deutscher Zauber, mit der Bedeutung `unbekleidet Bekleidet`. Egal was Siri anzieht er wird trotzdem denken er sei Nackt, wobei andere aber die Kleidung sehen können, die er anhat. Nach einer Woche, verliert es seine Wirkung.“ Harry lächelte etwas. „Ich bin etwas neugierig, ob er nach einigen Tagen einfach aufhören wird, Kleidung zu tragen.“ 

„Meine arme Tochter”, murrte Andromeda, die vor schritt und Harry Richtung Kamin drehte. „Geh und ärgere deine Professoren.“ 

„Du kommst nicht mit?”, fragte Harry überrascht. 

„In kürze. Ich muss Dora vor deinem Streich vorwarnen.“ 

Kichernd warf Harry seine Magie in die Flammen, bevor er in Dumbledores Büro floote. „Sorry dass du warten musstest, Kleines“, wand er sich an Luna, die etwas Tee und Biskuit mit Dumbledore genoss. 

Luna schenkte ihm ihr abwesendes Lächeln. „Der Schulleiter hat nach Blibbering Humdingers gefragt“, erklärte sie. „Wieso schließt du dich uns nicht an, Harry?“ 

Harrys Blick schweifte dorthin, von wo aus Fawkes ihn anfunkelte, die Federn drohend aufgeplustert. Das war beunruhigend. „Nein, ich denke, dass ich jetzt ein Nickerchen bis zum Lunch machen werde. Trotzdem, viel Spaß.“ Er lehnte sich zu ihr herüber und küsste ihre Wange, was ihm ein erfreutes Lächeln einbrachte, dann nickte er Dumbledore zu. „Schulleiter.“ 

„Angenehme Träume, mein Junge“, erwiderte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln. 

Fast hatte Harry die Türe erreicht, als Fawkes einen schneidenden Laut ausstieß und der junge Dunkle Lord seine Hände über seinen Ohren zusammenschlug. „Was zum Teufel?“, forderte er zu wissen, wobei der dem Vogel einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Fawkes ihn sehr mögen würde, nicht mit all dem Blut an seinen Händen, aber ebenso hatte er nicht erwartet, dass der Vogel ihn verbal angreifen würde. 

„Fawkes?”, fragte Dumbledore, halb erhoben von seinem Stuhl, wobei er seinen Vertrauten überrascht aber auch besorgt beobachtete. 

Harry kniff wegen Fawkes die Augen zusammen, als der Vogel einen weiteren durchdringenden Schrei ertönen lies. Da sein Temperament gerade eh sehr locker war, brauchte es nicht viel um Harrys Macht hervorzurufen und um sie auf den Phoenix zu schicken. Er schickte dem Feuervogel als Warnung eine eisige Briese, die das genaue Gegenteil von dem war, was der Vogel verkörperte. 

Von Fawkes kam ein Geräusch, das nur als Vogelwimmern beschreiben werden konnte, dann wand er seinen Rücken Harry zu und krümmte seinen Kopf. 

Seine Kraft zurückrufend, schritt Harry aus dem Büro, wobei er wünschte, dass er gerade eben seinen Ärger besser unter Kontrolle gehabt hätte. „Verdammte Hormone. Verdammter Feuervogel.” 

Er brauchte schlaf. Er konnte sich überlegen, was mit Fawkes zu tun war, nachdem er wieder klar denken konnte. 

-0-0-0-0-0-  
-0-0-0-0-0-

LG Shigeko


	7. Born From Conflict

Title: Xerosis  
Author: Batsutousai  
Beta: Shara Lunison & magickmaker17  
Übersetzer: LadyShigeko  
Beta: Der Nörgler  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Voldemort/Harry (post-Harry/Ginny)  
Warnings: SLASH, AU, character death, super!Harry, Dark!Harry  
Summary: Harry's world ends at the hands of those he'd once fought to save. An adult-Harry goes back to his younger self fic. Semi-super!Harry

Disclaim Her: so… normalerweisen sind meine Kapiteltitel gestohlen von irgendwelchen Songlyrics. Ich besitze diese lange Word-Dokument, mit zwei- bis sechs Wörter-Phrasen von Songs die ich gerne höre. Normalerweise würde ich einfach nur irgendwas von dieser Liste herauspicken– dieser Titel ist inspiriert von Penelope Garica zitiert in Criminal Minds – I’m only a little obsessed – und es ist einfach… Es war großartig. Ich wollte das irgendwie die ganze Zeit in die Fic mit einbauen, weil es einfach nur großartig ist. 

-0-0-0-  
Born From Conflict  
-0-0-0-

„Bist du wach?”, fragte Terry durch Harrys Vorhänge hindurch. 

Matt stöhnend streckte Harry sich und zog eine Seite der Vorhänge auf, seine Augen bedeckend vor der erwarteten Nachmittagssonne. „Guten Nachmittag, Terry“, murmelte er, seinen Freund durch seine Finger anlinsend. 

„Zumindest weißt du wie spät es ist“, kam es von Lillian aus dem Türrahmen. 

Leicht runzelte Harry die Stirn. Die Slytherins sollten eigentlich nicht vor Ende der nächsten Stunde ankommen. „Wie spät ist es?“ 

„Fast drei. Loony hat uns warten lassen”, berichtete Lillian. 

„Oh Moon, verschwinde!“, beschwerte sich Anthony Goldstein. 

Sich vom Bett aufraffend, griff sich Harry seine Brille und setzte sie auf. „Anthony, dir geht’s gut!“, realisierte er. Er hatte sich schuldig gefühlt dass er sich nicht mehr um seinen Zimmerkammeraden gesorgt hatte. Er hatte schließlich gewusst, dass Anthonys Haus in der Nähe der ersten Explosion gewesen war. 

Anthony bedachte Harry mit einem müden Blick. „Ja, ich war außer Haus, als es passierte.“ 

„Warte, du hast in der Nähe einer dieser Explosionen gelebt?“, fragte Lillian, deren überhebliche Fassade bröckelte. 

„Sein Haus ist nur zwei weiter von der ersten Explosion entfernt”, informierte sie Harry. Was ist mit deiner Mutter? War sie mir dir zusammen, oder-?“

„Sie ist tot”, berichtete Anthony ausdruckslos. „Ich bin solange sie versuchen meinen Vater zu überreden mich aufzunehmen, Mündel des Ministeriums.“ 

Die Zähne zusammenbeißend stöhnte Harry, der vertraut genug mit dem Mündel-System des Ministeriums war, um zu wissen, dass es für ein Kind nicht gut war, das gerade seine leiblichen Eltern verloren hatte. Nachdem seine Kinder das Haus verlassen hatten, hatten Ginny und er gelegentlich ein Mündel oder zwei des Ministeriums aufgenommen, während das Ministerium versuchte eine Familien für sie zu finden. Und dieser ganze Prozess war die pure Hölle und kompletter Blödsinn. Sie versuchten immer ihr Bestes, um sich um ihre Mündel zu kümmern, aber die meisten von ihnen hatten gerade alles verloren und tendierten dazu, sich in sich selbst zu verschließen. Es half nicht, dass einige Familien Mündel aufnahmen und sie dann wegen ihrer emotionalen Schmerzen oder auf Grund dessen, wer ihre Eltern waren, schlecht behandelten. Und da jeder, der Mündel des Ministeriums aufnahm sich freiwillig meldete, checkte das Ministerium deren Hintergründe nicht nur dahingehend um sicherzugehen, dass diese finanziell gut abgesichert waren, um sich um das Kind zu kümmern. 

„Wie ist deine Gastfamilie?”, musste Harry einfach fragen. 

Anthonys Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos. „Sie sind ok.“

Harry und Terry tauschten wissende Blicke. Harry würde Sirius schreiben müssen und sehen, ob sein Pate gewillt war, Anthony aufzunehmen, bis sie ein neues Zuhause für ihn gefunden hatten. 

Lillian seufzte. „Harry, Loony sagte, dass du mit uns allen reden wolltest?”

„Wollte ich das?“, fragte Harry, der sich blinzelnd den Kopf kratzte. „Oh, stimmt. Wo sind die anderen?“ 

„Deine anderen Schlammblüter und der feige Löwe wollten nicht im Ravenclawturm erwischt werden.“ 

Terry rollte über Lillians Bezeichnungen für die anderen seine Augen. „Sie werden uns in der Bücherei treffen. Li und Luna warten unten. Nicht so, wie einige andere Reinblüter, die ich kenne.” Er schickte Lillian einen finsteren Blick. 

Lillian grinste zurück. 

„Ihr seid ein lächerlicher Haufen“, deklarierte Harry, der ein Schuluniformset aus seinem Koffer zu sich rief. „Lil, geh runter, so dass ich mich umziehen kann.“ 

„Ooh.” Lillian wackelte mit ihren Augenbrauen und schlüpfte aus dem Zimmer. 

Harry rollte kurz mit den Augen, dann begann er sich umzuziehen während Terry kicherte. Sie gingen, die Treppe hinunter, um die Mädchen zu treffen. Luna flog augenblicklich an seine Rechte, während Terry und Li sofort begannen, ihre anscheinend unterbrochene Diskussion über Lis Besuch in China, wieder aufzunehmen. 

Lillian schloss zu Harrys linker Seite auf, fragend: „Wirst du es ihnen sagen?“

Er ließ seinen Blick zu ihr hinüber schweifen, schulterzuckend. „Vielleicht. Zugegeben, ich bin etwas besorgt darüber, wie viele von euch es bereist wissen.“

„Ich werde es niemandem sagen“, erklärte Lillian. „Und ich bezweifle, das das Schlammblut oder Longbottom es tun werden.“ 

„Das ist keine Frage der Absicht“, erwiderte Harry. „Snape und Dumbledore sind beide Legilimentiger. Dumbledore respektiert die meiste Zeit über die privaten Grenzen, aber Snape neigt dazu, wenn er bei etwas nachhakt Legilimentig zu verwenden.“ Er belächelte Lillians entsetzten Ausdruck. „Neville ist wahrscheinlich am ehesten raus, da er niemals in Snapes Augen blickt, aber der Rest von euch wird sehr vorsichtig sein müssen.“ 

„Was ist mit Loony?“, fragte Lillian, die ihren Blick auf Luna richtete. 

Luna lächelte sie verträumt an während Harry kicherte. „Luna geht in Ordnung.“ 

Die Bibliothek war erwartungsgemäß fast leer. Madam Pince beobachtete sie misstrauisch von ihrem Tisch aus, als Terry und Li den Weg einschlugen zu der Rückseite der Stapel der führte, die Hermione und Neville angesammelt hatten. Sobald sie ankamen, war Hermione bei Harry und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie während sie Harry mit besorgten Blick musterte. „Luna sagte als du hier ankamst, bist du sofort ins Bett-“

Kichernd strich Harry einige Haare aus Hermiones Gesicht. „Mir geht’s gut, Hermione. Ich hab nur letzte Nacht nicht viel Schlaf bekommen.“ Er drehte ich sanft in Richtung des Tisch der sie und Neville ausgewählt hatten. „Hey, Neville. Wie läufts so?“. 

Neville lächelte ihn an, als sich alle um den Tisch herumsetzten. „Gut. Ich nehme nicht an, dass du weißt, warum wir einen alternativen Weg nach Hogwarts mussten?“ Wegen Harrys hochgezogener Augenbraue fügte er hinzu, „Das wurde in dem Brief nicht spezifisch ausgeführt.“ 

„Huh.“ Schulterzuckend lehnte sich Harry in seinem Stuhl zurück, stumm eine Stillebarriere um ihren Tisch zaubernd. „Ja, es gab eine Bombenwarnung für Kings Cross. Es wurde entschieden, dass sie ihr altes System wieder benutzen würden, um zur Schule zu gelangen, da es so einfacher war, an der Bombe zu arbeiten.“ 

„Eine Bombendrohung?“, wiederholte Hermione, deren Augenbraun sich besorgt zusammenzogen. 

„Was ist das nur mit den Muggeln und den Explosionen?“, beschwerte sich Lillian. „Jedes Mal wenn ich mich diesen Sommer umdrehte, waren die Muggel fort und haben an anderer Stelle eine weitere Bombe platziert.“ 

„Und was ist das mit den Todessern und den Unverzeihlichen?“, erwiderte Terry. 

„Vergleichst du gerade Todesser mit Muggeln?“, forderte Lillian zu wissen. 

Harry rieb sich das Nasenbein. „Müssen wir diese Diskussion gerade jetzt führen?“ 

Lillian und Terry blickten hinab auf den Tisch, ein jämmerliches Bild abgebend und sagten im Chor: „Sorry, Harry.“ 

Von Li kam ein höfliches Hüsteln. „Luna sagte, du wolltest uns etwas fragen?“

Harry schickte Luna einen zärtlichen Bick und richtete sich dann in seinem Stuhl auf. „Man könnte es ein Projekt nennen, wenn man so will“, bot er an. „Ich versuche herauszukriegen, wie man eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer hinauf ins Weltall bekommt. Vorzugsweise ohne durch eine Mundanebehörde gehen zu müssen.“ 

Es herrschte einem Moment Stille, dann: 

„Weltall? Wer würde denn da hoch gehen wollen?“, von Lillian. 

„Können wir eine Rakete kapern?“, von Terry. 

„Irgendeinen bestimmten Grund wieso?”, von Hermione und Li. 

„Das Usagi Tsuki, das auf dem Mond lebt, könnte hilfreich sein“, von Luna. 

Harry blinzelte sie einem Augenblick an, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Es kostete ihn einen Moment um wieder runter zu kommen, nur um dann abermals in Gelächter auszubrechen, als er ihre verletzten Gesichtsausdrücke erblickte. Schließlich, nachdem er sich zwang auf den Tisch zu blicken, bot er ihnen, ein zwischen Gekicher hervorgepresstes „Es tut mir leid“, an. 

Neville, der Einzige der nicht verletzt – oder in Lunas Fall, leicht gepresst – wirkte, fragte: „Wieso fragst du?“ 

Leicht stirnrunzelnd blickte Harry auf. „Ich und eine… Bekanntschaft von mir haben einige Pläne, wie wir die Mundanes davon abhalten können, ihre Satelliten, die im Orbit um den Planeten herum schwirren, zu nutzen, um Hogwarts zu finden.“ 

„Zu so etwas sind sie in der Lage?“, wisperte Lillian. 

„Ja“, sagte Harry mit solch einer Sicherheit, das Lillian, Hermione und Neville beunruhigte Blicke tauschten. „Die Schilde um die Schule herum haben nur eine Reichweite von sechshundert Metern. Jede Kamera, oder Person, die auf Hogwarts über halb dieses Radius herabblickt, kann genau sehen, was hier wirklich ist.“ Harry dachte einen Moment nach, dann fügte er hinzu: „Ich fürchte, Flugzeuge sind ebenso ein Problem, aber keines von diesen fliegt über dieser Gegend, weil die magischen Interferenzen dazu tentieren, sie zum Absturz zu bringen.“ 

Sie waren alle für einen Moment lang still, dann fragte Li vorsichtig: „Was hat ins Weltall zu gelangen damit zu tun?“ 

„Meine Bekanntschaft und ich haben einige Modifikationen zu den Schilden, die ein klein Wenig ihre Kraft vergrößert und ebenso einen Serie von Runen beinhaltet – die, wenn sie in den Satelliten eingraviert werden – dafür sorgen, das nur das aufgezeichnet wird, was wir wollen.“ 

„Aber um die Runen auf die Satelliten zu gravieren, must man ins Weltall”, deduzierte Hermione, gedankenverloren die Stirn runzelnd. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir damit davon kommen werden, wenn wir ihre Rakete stehlen, nicht zu erwähnen das Training, das jeder absolvieren muss, um sie zu steuern…“

„Genau meine Gedanken”, stimmte Harry, sich über den Tisch lehnend, zu. „Tom – mein Bekannter – suggerierte eine Art des Apparierens, aber dazu braucht man einen visuellen Anhaltpunkt, um dort zu gelangen, weshalb es wahrscheinlich ausfällt.“ 

„Was wäre mit einem Raumschiff?“, fragte Terry. „Ich meine, sicher, ein Luftblasenzauber würde Voraussetzung sein, aber der gibt dir nur Sauerstoff. Du brauchst etwas, das sich vor dem Vakuum beschützt, stimmts?“ 

„Und du braucht etwas Training in Zero-G”, stimmte Luna zu. 

Die Reinblüter bedachten das seltsame Mädchen mit nichtssagenden Blicken, wären die Anderen um den Tisch herum sie ungläubig betrachteten. Einige Dinge, die Luna wusste – erzogen als Reinblut, das sie war – waren völlig unerklärlich. 

„Was ist `Zero-G`?“, bat Neville zu wissen. 

„Zero Gravity“, erklärte Li. „Dort gibt es nichts, was dich mehr auf dem Boden hält. Du würdest irgendeinen Antrieb brauchen, um dich in Zero-G während des Trainings zu bewegen“, fügte sie, auf Harry blickend, hinzu. 

Nickend zog Harry ein kleines Notizbuch aus seiner Tasche, um sich einige Notizen hineinzuschreiben. „Ich kenne einen Raum im Schloss, der wahrscheinlich Zero-G simulieren könnte und Aufrufezauber könnten als eine Art Antrieb dienen. Nehme ich an. Weniger Masse zieht sich zu mehr Masse hin, das ist alles.“ 

„Ich hasse es, wenn du wie ein Muggel sprichst“, beschwerte sich Lillian. 

„Tut mir leid“, murmelte Harry, der fortfuhr Kalkulationen in sein Notizbuch zu kritzeln. 

Hermione lugte über seine Schulter und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie die komplizierte Arithmetic sah. „Bei Merlins Bart, Harry“, keuchte sie. „Ich kann noch nicht mal der Hälfte davon folgen.“ 

„Eigentlich bin ich ein geheimes mathematisches Genie“, erwiderte Harry trocken, der stoppte um am Ende seines Stiftes zu kauen, bevor er einige weitere Zeilen hinzufügte. „Ugh.“ Er klappte das Buch zu und steckte es, zusammen mit dem Stift, zurück in seine Tasche. „Fuck it-“

„Harry!“, schnappte Hermione, während Terry über die Ausdrucksweise seines Freundes grinste. 

Augenrollend tätschelte Harry Hermiones Hand. „Sichtweite würde das ungefähr zehn Sprünge erfordern, abhängig von der Wolkendichte. Ja, ich habe die Erdanziehungskraft und den Atmosphärischen Druck mit einberechnet.“ Er zog eine Grimasse über die ausdruckslosen Blicke, die er erhielt. „Tut mir leid. Uhm, trotzdem. Es liegt nicht im Bereich des Möglichen eines Menschen, das eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer es mit Hilfe der Apparition da hoch schafft: Der Trip würde zu kräftezehrend sein. Vielleicht eine Gruppe von Zauberern, aber je mehr Leute, desto mehr Masse, was mehr Magie erfordert…“ Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. 

Mitfühlend tätschelte Luna seinen Arm. „Wir müssen einfach nur einen anderen Weg finden.“

„Hn.“

Terry räusperte sich. „Was wäre mit einen Besen?“

„Besen schaffen es nicht ins Weltall”, erwiderte Hermione monoton. 

„Die Besen, die jetzt auf dem Markt sind, schaffen es nicht ins Weltall“, korrigierte Harry sie, sein Notizbuch und seinen Stift wieder hervorziehend. „Aber wenn du diese Zauber fallen lässt und… vielleicht diesen Zauber stattdessen benutzt… Nein, was wenn… Und…“

„Du denkst laut”, zeigte Luna ihm hilfreich auf.

Harry hielt einen Moment inne um sie abzuwinken, dann fuhr er fort, Notizen zu schreiben, wobei er in sich hineinmurmelte. 

„Er ist etwas furchteinflößend“, wisperte Li, die ihren Freund beobachtete. Harry hatte stets seine Hausaufgaben gemacht, sicher, aber sie hatte ihn nie so aufgeregt gesehen. Gelegentlich, wenn er an Runen oder Arithmetik arbeitete, leuchteten seine Augen vergnügt auf, aber bei den meisten Dingen sah er einfach nur gelangweilt aus, als wenn er alles bereits wüsste, was man ihnen beibrachte.“ 

„Ha!“ Harry lehnte sich schließlich zurück und grinste in die Runde. „Ich denke, ich hab‘s. Ich muss es erst testen. Vielleicht bestelle ich einige Feuerblitze und spiele mit ihnen.“ 

Terry wimmerte. „Du willst diese perfekten Besen ruinieren?” 

Harry blinzelte ihn an. „Ja?“

„Es muss nett sein, so reich zu sein“, murmelte Li. 

Harry rollte die Augen. „Ich werde sie wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand versetzen, wenn ich fertig bin. Die Zauber, die auf ihnen Ligen sind sowieso einfach.“ Er winkte nachlässig in ihre Richtung, ihre ungläubigen Blicke ignorierend. Er hatte es sich zum Hobby gemacht mit seinem alten Feuerblitz zu spielen, als zehn Jahre nachdem der Krieg mit Voldemort geendet hatte, der Donnerblitz auf den Markt kam. Er konnte wahrscheinlich im Schlaf einen Feuerblitz auseinandernehmen und ihn wieder zusammensetzen. Wahrscheinlich ebenso einen Donnerblitz, obwohl Ginny bis zu ihrem Tod, ihm nie hatte einen Besen auseinander nehmen lassen, selbst als bessere Besen auf den Markt gekommen waren. 

Luna berührte seinen Unterarm. „Es ist bald Zeit für das Abendessen“, erwähnte sie. 

Seine Taschenuhr hervorziehend, verzog Harry eine Grimasse über die Uhrzeit. „Oh. Danke Luna.“ Er steckte sein Notizbuch und seine Uhr wieder in seine Tasche und lächelte über die leicht ungläubigen Blicke, die immer noch in seine Richtung geworfen werden. „Ich wurde wahrscheinlich die nächsten beiden Tage vor dem Unterricht an den Besen arbeiten, angenommen meine neuen Besen kommen rechtzeitig. Wollt ihr nächstes Wochenende mit mir kommen um in Zero-G zu spielen?“ 

Die Augen aller leuchteten über diese Aussichten auf, obwohl Neville etwas unsicher wirkte, wegen seiner Angst vor dem Fliegen. „Können wir wirklich?“, fragte Terry. 

„Ja, sicher“, stimmte Harry während er aufstand. „Wir können uns nach dem Mittagessen treffen und ich zeige euch den Raum der Wünsche.“

„Den was?“, fragte Hermione blinzelnd. 

„Nächstes Wochenende“, versprach Harry, der die Stillebarriere um sie herum verschwinden ließ. 

„Bedeutet das, dass wir mit dir ins Weltall gehen?“, fragte Terry hoffnungsvoll. 

Harry blinzelte. Er überdachte den Gesichtsausdruck den Voldemort haben würde, wenn er herausfand, dass Harry seine Freunde mit sich ins All nehmen würde und sagte dann: „Sicher. Sollte witzig werden.“ 

Von Terry kam ein Jauchzer und er schnellte vor, um seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter zu legen. „Habe ich dir jemals gesagt, wie großartig du bist?“ 

„Nicht in letzter Zeit“, erwiderte Harry mit einem Lächeln. 

Sich räuspernd gab Hermione Harry einen strengen Blick. „Wann genau würde diese große Unternehmung stattfinden?“

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „An einem Wochenende? Dann sollten wir dazu in der Lage sein.“ 

„Und wenn nicht?”, forderte das büchervernarrte Gryffindormädchen zu wissen. 

Harry ließ eine Hand in seine Tasche gleiten und zog seinen Zeitumkehrer nur soweit heraus, dass sie ihn sehen konnte, dann ließ er ihn zurückgleiten, während Hermione mit geweiteten Augen in ihrer Bewegung erstarrte. 

„Was war das?”, wisperte Terry, als die anderen sich um Harry scharten und ihn dazu zwangen zu stoppen, da sie alle sein schockierendes Spielzeug sehen wollten. 

Seine Augen rollend und sichergehend, dass sich in ihrer Nähe keine Portraits befanden, zog Harry abermals seinen Zeitumkehrer hervor. „Zeitumkehrer.“ 

„Du solltest keinen besitzen”, wisperte Li, als Hermione sich ihnen wieder anschloss und leicht in Harrys Schulter boxte. 

Harry bedachte sie mit einem verletzten Blick. „Wofür war das denn?“ 

„`Vergiss nicht, einige Stunden zu schlafen, Hermione`“, erwiderte sie, die etwas wiederholte, das Harry ihr oft in ihrem dritten Jahr gesagt hat. „`Verschwende nicht diese Extrastunden mit Schularbeiten, Hermione`.“

Grinsend ließ Harry sein gestohlenes Spielzeug zurück in seine Tasche gleiten. „Du wärst ausgeflippt, wenn ich dir gerade heraus erzählt hätte, dass du deinen Zeitumkehrer benutzen sollst, um einige Extrastunden Schlaf zu bekommen.“ 

„Du hattest einen Zeitumkehrer?”, fragte Neville Hermione. „Wann?“

„Drittes Jahr“, gab Hermione etwas errötend zu. 

„Also so hast du es geschafft alle diese Stunden zu schaffen!“, beschwerte sich Lillian. „Granger, das ist so was von Betrug!“ 

Harry kicherte. „McGonagall war diejenige, die ihn ihr gab, während der Einteilung. Sie hat es Ende des dritten Jahres zurückgegeben, nachdem wir sie dazu überredet hatten, einige ihrer Stunden sausen zu lassen.“

„Du wusstest es die ganze Zeit”, realisierte Hermione. 

„Yup.“

Li räusperte sich. „Du nimmst keine Extra Klassen, Harry. Wieso hast du einen?”

„Er hat ihn geklaut”, berichtete Luna. 

„Sag das doch nicht so”, beschwerte sich Harry, während jeder, ausgenommen Lillian, ihn züchtigend anblickte. „Ich hab ihn von einem Laden in einem Regal, das Staub ansetzt gerettet.“ Er pausierte, dann korrigierte er: „Okay, keinen Staub: Sand, versetzt mit Zeit. Aber trotzdem.“

„Du hast tatsächlich etwas aus der Mysterien Abteilung gestohlen“, kommentierte Lillian beeindruckt. Da muss jemand aber sehr selbstmörderische Absicht haben, um das zu tun.“ 

„Ich bin nicht suizidgefährdet”, beschwerte sich Harry. 

„Essen“, erinnerte Luna jeden hilfreicher weise. 

Sie begannen zurückzugehen, die Gryffindors und die anderen Ravenclaws schickten Harry vereinzelt missbilligende Blicke. Er rollte darüber nur die Augen. 

Als sie die Tür zur Großen Halle fast erreichen hatten, stoppte Hermione ihn und die anderen verharrten ebenso.. „Harry, hast du in Betracht gezogen, all diese Leute vor diesen Bomben zu retten?“ 

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Sicher, ich habe es versucht. Hab versuchst die Bombe völlig zu stoppen, aber sie ging trotzdem hoch. So kam es überhaupt erst, dass ich über die Bombe in Kings Cross erfahren habe.“ 

Das brachte die Anderen dazu, ihn mit anderen Augen zu sehen. „Wenn du das nicht hättest… wenn du es nicht getan hättest, wären wir jetzt alle tot, nicht?“, realisierte Li, die bedacht vermied, den Zeitumkehrer beim Namen zu nenne. 

Harry schenkte ihr ein grimmiges Lächeln. „Ja.“

Sich vorlehnend um ihn zu umarmen, wisperte Li: „Danke.”

Lächelnd strich Harry sanft eine Träne weg, die ihre Wange hinunterlief. „Hey, ich bin Harry Potter: Es ist mein Job, Leute zu retten.“ 

Von ihnen allen kam ein mattes Lachen. 

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry, was ist, wenn du…“ Sie blickte über ihre Schulter zu den offenen Toren der Halle. „Nicht versuchst die Bomben zu stoppen, sondern nur die Leute zu retten. So wie du es in Kings Cross getan hast.“ 

Harry blinzelte einmal, zweimal, dann weiteten sich seine Augen verstehend. „Bloody-“ er schlug sich selbst. „Potter, du Idiot.“ 

Das brachte eine weitere Runde Lacher ein. 

„Wieso seid ihr sieben nicht in der Großen Halle?“, hisste Snape, als er ihnen aus Richtung der Kerker entgegenschritt. 

Harry und seine Freunde tauschten Blicke aus, dann wanden sie sich ab, um das Geschirr reinzutragen. Nur Lillian schritt ruhig, obwohl selbst sie etwas schneller war als üblich, da sie nicht den Zorn ihres Hauslehrers auf sich ziehen wollte. 

Harry nahm seinen üblichen Platz am Ravenclawtisch ein, mit Luna zu seiner Rechten und Li und Terry ihm gegenüber. Sie nahmen sich alle die Zeit, einige Hauskameraden zu grüßen, erkundigten sich über ihren Sommer und verstummten, als McGonagall die in Ruß gehüllten Erstklässler hereinführte. 

Es würde ein interessantes Jahr werden. 

 

-0-  
„Also, ich weiß ja, du sagtest, dass du alles ausgeknobelt hast, aber wie willst du uns davor bewahren, in der Atmosphäre zu verglühen?“, fragte Terry, als er und Harrys andere Freunde sich Luna am See anschlossen. Harry arbeitete an den Zaubern für die neuen Besen, die gegen Mittag ankommen sollten, während Luna mit dem Riesenkraken spielte. 

„Das ist eine gute Frage“, stellte Hermione fest, die es sich zu Harrys Linker bequem machte und einen verstohlenen Blick auf seine Notizen warf. 

„Terry hat ein Raumschiff vorgeschlagen“, kommentierte Harry, der sein Notizbuch seinem Freund mit einem Lächeln aushändigend. „Ich könnte einige Schutzzauber in die Raumanzüge mit einbauen, um uns vor dem Verglühen in der Atmosphäre zu bewahren. Müsste einige Male getestet werden, aber wenn ich erst mal den richtigen Zauber habe, kann ich ihn in die Besen mit einbauen.“ Er machte eine Pause, legte den Kopf schief und fuhr dann fort: „Oder vielleicht ein Amulett? Los, Hermione, gib es mir zurück…“

Kopfschüttelnd gab ihm Hermione das Notizbuch wieder. „Schreibst du jemals nur in einer Sprache?“, fragte sie. Sie hatte einst Terry sich darüber beschweren gehört, dass man Harrys Notizen nicht lesen konnte, weil sie in vier verschiedenen Sprachen geschrieben waren, nur zwei davon konnte Terry verstehen. 

„Sollte ich?“, fragte Harry abwesend. „Verschiedene Sprachen zu kennen ist gut, wenn man Zaubersprüche erschaffen will. In Latein findet man nicht immer die richtigen Worte, nach denen man sucht.“ 

„Das erklärt nicht, warum du in so vielen unterschiedenen Sprachen schreibst“, konterte Terry forsch. 

„So verhindere ich meine Fähigkeiten, zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Grad hin, zu verlieren“, erwiderte Harry, was zumindest teilweise der Wahrheit entsprach. Es war ihm nicht möglich die Dinge, die er von den ausgesaugten Seelen gelernt hatte, zu vergessen, aber alles was er selbst durch Bücher oder durch die Hilfe von Li gelernt hatte, konnte er leicht vergessen. Nichts desto trotz gab es einen Unterschied zwischen in der Lage zu sein, eine Sprache zu sprechen und sie zu schreiben. Besonders für Sprachen wie Mandarin oder Arabisch, die andere Alphabete benutzten. 

„Wieso ist das wichtig?“, fragte Lillian, die den beiden Muggelgeborenen entrüstete Blicke zuwarf. 

„Tut es nicht”, erwiderte Hermione grollend. „Es macht es nur schwierig, die Notizen zu versehen.“

„Ich würde gerne sehen, wie Snape in die Luft geht, wenn du eine Seite mit abgeben würdest, ist wie deine normalerwiese geführten Notizen aussähe“, fügte er grinsend hinzu. Hermione rollte die Augen, während die anderen kicherten. 

Harry lächelte seinen Zimmergenossen an. „Ja? Ich würde wahrscheinlich Nachsitzen bekommen, aber es würde bestimmt Spaß machen. Könnte es ja mal ausprobieren, wenn ich mich gerade masochistisch fühle.“ 

Neville erschauderte. „Jedem das Seine“, meinte er. 

„Snape belästigt Harry nicht wirklich“, zeigte Li auf. 

„Nicht, dass er es nicht versuchen würde“, fügte Terry kopfschüttelnd an. „Er steht fast jede Unterrichtssunde da und sagt beleidigende Dinge über dich oder deinen Vater oder Sirius und du lächelst einfach nur und machst weiter.“ 

„Er kann Dad so viel beleidigen wie er will, wenn er sich dann besser fühlt“, erwiderte Harry, sein Notizbuch schließend und seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf seine Freunde richtend. „Dad und Siri und ihre Freunde waren absolut schrecklich zu Snape, als sie auf die Schule gingen und solange Snape meine Mum raushält, kümmerts mich nicht wirklich. Das ist nur ein Haufen heißer Luft.“ 

„Was ist, wenn er deine Mum erwähnt?“, fragte Neville. 

„Das wäre eine sehenswerte Show“, kommentierte Lillian, die sich daran erinnerte, wie Harry letztes Jahr reagiert hatte, als Morag Lilly Potter erwähnt hatte. „Obwohl du wahrscheinlich für einige Monate nachsitzen müsstest.“ 

Harry grunzte. „Snape wird nichts über meine Mum sagen, dafür mochte er sie zu sehr. Falls er jemals diese Linie überschreiten würde, habe ich alles mögliche an Blackmail-Material, das ich gegen ihn verwenden könnte, von dem er nicht mal weiß, dass ich davon Kenntnis habe.“ 

„Was beispielsweise wäre?“, fragte Lillian mit hoffnungsvoll großen Augen. 

„Du kannst einen Professor blackmailen?“, wisperte Hermione, halb missbilligend, halb beeindruckt. 

Harry grinste. „Ich habe auch einiges gegen den Schulleiter in der Hand.“ 

„Harry“, keuchten Hermione und Li, während Terry ein „Gemein“ dazwischenrief. 

Das ließ Harry noch breiter grinsen. 

„Gibt es noch weitere Professoren, die du blackmailen kannst“, fragte Lillian. 

„Sicher. Trelawney, Hagrid, McGonagall…“, Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Ein kleines bisschen auch bei Flitwick. Ebenso ein paar Dinge über einige Geister, wenn ihr es glaubt.“ 

„Du bist manchmal echt gruselig“, entschied Neville. 

„Danke Neville.“ 

Schließlich schloss sich Luna ihnen wieder an, die fertig damit war, Trauben auf den Rießenkraken zu werfen und rollte sich nun an Harrys Rechter Seite zusammen. „Ich frage mich, wie es sein würde, auf dem Mond zu leben“, gab sie bekannt. 

„Auf dem Mond leben?“, erwiderte Hermione blinzelnd. 

„Es muss nett sein, da das Usagi Tsuki dort oben lebt“, entgegnete Luna zu, dann wand sie sich um, um in Harrys neugierige Augen zu blicken. „Denkst du nicht auch?“ 

„Aber für wie lange?”, fragte Harry. 

Bevor Luna eine Erwiederung geben konnte, wurden sie von der Ankunft von sechs Posteulen unterbrochen, die drei bogenförmige Päckchen trugen. 

„Du wirst drei Feuerblitze ruinieren?“, quietschte Terry, als Harry sich von Luna befreite, um seine Bestellung entgegenzunehmen. 

„Ich werde gar nichts ruinieren“, beschwerte sich Harry, packte einen der Besen aus und nahm seinen Platz zwischen Luna und Hermione wieder ein. „Ich werde es wieder rückgängig machen, wenn ich fertig bin.“ 

„Ich glaube ich werde gleich ohnmächtig“, protestierte sich Terry. 

„Wie wäre es, wenn du stattdessen einfach stirbst?“, stichelte Morag als sie mit Millicent und Tracey hinter Lillian hervortrat. „Lil, wir haben uns schon gefragt, wo du abgeblieben bist.“

„Potter, was machst du mit den Besen?“, fragte Tracey als Harry begann seinen Zauberstab über den Borsten des Besens zu schwingen. 

„Mich daran erinnern, welche Zauber auf ihm liegen“, erwiderte Harry abwesend. 

„Wir sehen zu wie Harry einen Feuerblitz auseinander nimmt, während Boot aufeinanderfolgende Herzattacken erleidet“, erklärte Lillian ihren Freunden. „Es macht sehr viel Spaß, wenn du willst, kannst du dich uns anschließen.“ 

„Du nimmst die Zauber, die in dem Feuerblitz integriert sind auseinander?“, forderte Tracey zu wissen. „Potter, bist du verrückt?“ 

„Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich“, spöttelte Morag. „Wir wussten schon immer, dass er verrückt wie ein Hutmacher ist.“

„Aber...“, Tracey schickte Morag einen großäugigen Blick. „Das ist ein Feuerblitz, Morag! Das ist der beste Besen auf dem Markt!“ 

„Für ungefähr zehn weitere Jahre“, gab Harry träge preis. „Und ich kann den Lauf der Dinge leicht beschleunigen.“

Tracey schniefte. „Lügen.“ 

Harrys Augen leuchteten einem beängstigenden Licht auf. „Ja? Willst es ausprobieren?“ 

Traceys Augen verengten sich. „Wie willst du das ausprobieren, Potter?”

„Eine einfaches Rennen. Es sei denn, du bist ein ängstliches Hühnchen?“ 

„Ich habe keinen Feuerblitz mit dem ich ein Rennen machen könnte“, erwiderte Tracey schniefend. 

Harrys Freundeskreis um sie herum zeigte auf die beiden Besen in den Kisten. „Harry hat drei bestellt“, gab Li preis, „und die anderen beiden sind in ihren Kisten.“ 

„Du ruinierst drei Feuerblitze!“, beschwerte sich Tracey erneut. 

„Wo habe ich das schon mal gehört?“, fragte Harry rhetorisch mit einem Augenrollen. „Ernsthaft, Davis, wenn du zu viel Angst hast-“

„Ich habe keine Angst vor einem aufgeblasenem Halbblut!“, spuckte Tracey aus, die hinüber zu den Besenkisten schritt und einen herausnahm. „Nenn deine Rute!“ 

Zufrieden mit sich selbst, lächelte Harry und sprach schnell einen Spruch um die Geschwindigkeit des Besens zu beschleunigen, bevor er aufstand. „Eine Runde um das Schloss? Der Erste der wider hier ist, ist der Gewinner.“ 

„Sollen wir einen Lehrer hohlen?“, fragte Li hilflos als Harry lächelte und Tracey finster funkelte. 

„Einverstanden“, erwiderte Tracey, die ihre Hand zum Handschlag ausstreckte. 

„Zu spät“, kommentierte Neville. 

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich da zusehen kann“, wisperte Hermione, die ihre Augen bedeckte. „Harry, komm um meinet Willen in einem Stück zurück!“, rief sie aus, als die beiden Kontrahenten ihre Besen bestiegen. 

„Hermione, ich werde sogar mit meinem intakten Stolz zurückkehren“, neckte er sie. „Hey, Lil, willst du das Startsignal geben?“

Seufzend stand Lillian auf. „Gut. Aber bringt einander nicht um.” 

„Hey, ich bin ein Ravenclaw!”, beschwerte sich Harry. „Wenn du über ein unfaires Spiel besorgt bist, schau sie an.“ 

Lillian blickte Harry unbeeindruckt an. „Versuchs erst gar nicht bei mir.“ Harry grinste sie nur an. „Auf mein Kommando… LOS!“ 

Harry und Tracey schossen hinauf in die Luft. In dem Moment, in dem sie hinter dem Schloss verschwanden, konnten die beobachtenden Schüler bereits sehen, dass Harrys Besen einen Vorsprung zu Traceys hatte. 

„Wetten darüber, wer gewinnen wird?“, fragte Terry. 

„Harry“, kam die Antwort in Chor, selbst von Millicent und Morag. 

„Aber es ist ein Feuerblitzt“, beharrte Terry. 

Lillian rollte mit den Augen. „Boot, ernsthaft, versuche es dir vorzustellen. Wenn Harry sagt, er kann den Besen schneller machen, dann kann er das auch.“ 

„Er ist ein böses, klinisch verrücktes Genie“, fügte Morag hinzu. 

„Harry ist nicht böse“, beschwerte sich Hermione. 

Morag schnaubte. „Du kannst nicht so blind sein.“ 

„Er ist nicht böse“, stimmte Lillian zu. „Sein moralischer Kompass besitz nur einen etwas größeren Schlag als unsere durchschnittlichen fünfzehnjährigen.“ Über Morags üngläubigen Blick zuckte sie nur die Achseln. „Was? Du hast es verdient.” 

„Ich habe-“, Morag ließ einen ärgerliches Geräusch aus. „Ihn kümmert es nicht, wenn wir sie-“, sie zeigte mit ihrem Daumen auf Hermione und Terry, „-Schlammblüter nennen. Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass er ein Muttersöhnchen ist? Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte er sie je kennengelernt.“ 

„Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie seine Mutter ihr Leben für ihn geopfert hat“, sagte Neville ruhig. 

Überrascht klappte Morags Mund auf, etwas wie Verständnis glomm in ihren Augen auf. „Shit.“ 

„Du hast es verdient”, zeigte Millicent hilfreicher weise auf. 

„So nebenbei, was hast du getan?“, fragte Terry. „Etwas, das mit seiner Mutter zu tun hat?“, 

„Sie hat angedeutet, dass sie ein Schlammblut ist und das Potter an ihrem Grab weinen wird, weil er es nicht mochte, dass Morag sie so nannte“, erwiderte Millicent, die wegen Morags leicht verraten wirkenden Blick zusammenzuckte. „Was? Sie haben gefragt?” 

„Was hat Harry im Gegenzug gemacht?”, fragte Hermione. 

„Was denkst du, was er getan hat, Schlammblut?“, spuckte Morag. Sie konnte Potter aushalten, da er verrückt war, aber sie hatte kein Interesse daran, sich mit seinen Lakaien des Lichts herumzuschlagen. 

Nachdenklich beobachtete Hermione das andere Mädchen einen Moment, bevor sie sagte: „Er hat dich verhext. Und nicht mit einem legalen Viertklässler Zauber.”

„Wie hast du-?”

„Die können bemerkenswert feinfühlig sein, diese Schlammblüter”, kam es von Lillian leicht trocken. 

Terry meinte: „Harry ist sehr gut darin den ´Goldenen Jungen` zu spielen. Ich denke die Zeitungen nennen ihn so?“ Er blickte hinüber zu Li, die nickte. „Aber manchmal spielt er etwas neben seiner Rolle. Wenn er wütend wird – wirklich wütend, nicht dieses leicht irritiert sein, wenn Malfoy sich wieder wie ein Arsch benimmt oder Weasley ihn mondäugig anblickt – es ist etwas angsteinflößend, wie wenn er dich wirklich töten würde, wenn du ihn nicht augenblicklich in Ruhe lässt.“

„Das haben wir nur ein einziges Mal gesehen“, versorgte sie Li. „Wenn jemand aus den höheren Klassen zu mir etwas beleidigenes wegen meines Akzentes gesagt hatte kam Harry um mich zu verteidigen. Mit uns war er nie böse, aber sein Zorn ist trotzdem angsteinflößend, selbst wenn er uns Beschützt.“

„Es ist schlimm, wenn du am andren Ende bist”, erklärte Neville ruhig. „Alles wird wirklich kalt und die Welt scheint plötzlich so hoffnungslos und groß und es gibt nichts was du tun kannst. Es ist wie auf den Gleisen zu stehen und zu wissen, dass wenn du dich nicht bewegst, du sterben wirst, aber du weißt, dass du dich auf keinen Fall bewegen kannst und du einfach nur hoffen kannst, das der Zug noch rechtzeitig anhält.“ 

Morag nickte, sich daran erinnernd wie diese kalten, herzlosen Augen sie angeblickt hatten, als der Scherz schlimmer geworden war. Um ehrlich zu sein, sie erinnerte sich nicht, dass ihr plötzlich kalt gewesen war, aber sie erinnerte sich daran, in diese kalten grünen Augen geblickt zu haben und ohne jeglichen Zweifel zu wissen, dass er sie er sie in diesem Moment getötet haben könnte und sie nichts hätte tun können, um ihn zu stoppen. Sie hatte kein Interesse daran, in diesen Augen wieder diesen Sumpf zu erblicken. 

„Schau“, lenkte Luna ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die ihnen zugewandten Seite des Gebäudes, von der eine dunkle Figur in Sicht kam. 

Ein stilles Wimmern von sich gebend schloss Hermione ihre Augen. „Zu schnell“, beschwerte sie sich. 

Aufstehend richtete Terry seine Augen aufmerksam zu Harrys Silhouette, als dieser an ihnen vorbei und zum See abrauschte. Er spritzte zu beiden Seiten wegen seiner Geschwindigkeit Wasserstrahlen von sich. „Gemein“, wisperte die Ravenclaw. 

Schließlich kam Tracey in Sicht, die zwar schnell war, aber nicht mal annähernd so schnell wie Harrys Besen, der nun in annehmbarer Geschwindigkeit um sie herum Loopings flog. Tracey erreichte sie abermals als Erste und hopste schwer Atmend von ihrem Besen hinunter, genau neben Morag. 

„Bist du in Ordnung?“, fragte Morag, als Harry sie schließlich erreichte und auf und ab sprang. 

„Wie kannst du dieses Ding überhaupt kontrollieren?“, forderte Tracey von dem Ravenclaw zu wissen. „Ich hatte schon genug Ärger mit der Höchstgeschwindigkeit bei einem Feuerblitz. 

„Ich habe schon vorher einen Feuerblitz geflogen“, gab Harry schulterzuckend zu. „Es braucht einiges an Praxis um ihn zu kontrollieren, aber wenn du erst mal vertraut genug mit ihm bist, ist es nicht schwierig.“ 

„Aber du hast dieses Ding auch sehr leicht kontrolliert“, beschwerte sich Tracey. „Du hast verdammte Loopings um mich herum geflogen.“ 

Sich an die Loopings erinnernd, die er am weit entfernten Ende des Schlosses um sie geflogen war um sie damit aufzuziehen, wie langsam sie doch war, verbreiterte sich Harrys Grinsen noch etwas. 

„Jemand muss deine Reinblüter daran erinnern, dass ihr nicht die besten der Welt seid, nur weil ihr Magie in euren Familienbäumen bis zu sieben Generationen zurückverfolgen könnt.“

„Tue ich nicht-“

„Doch, tust du“, trällerte Millicent dazwischen, bevor Tracey irgendwas bestreiten konnte. „Bei mir tust du es manchmal.“ 

Tracey hatte zumindest den Anstand ein kleines bisschen beschämt darüber zu sein. „Tut mir leid, Millie.“ 

Millicent zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß, du meinst damit garnichts, aber manchmal geraten du, Morag und Lil in die verrücktesten Debatten darüber, welche Familie die reinste ist. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass ihr alle mit einander verwand seid!“ 

Die drei Mädchen verzogen alle leicht das Gesicht, als alle darüber lachend auf ihre Kosten kamen und in diesem Augenblick bedeutete es ihnen nichts, dass sie nicht immer miteinander auskamen. In diesem Moment waren sie beinahe Freunde. 

„Also kannst du den Feuerblitz schneller machen”, schritt Tracey schließlich ein, die Harry mit etwas das vielleicht Respekt sein könnte betrachtete, „was sonst kannst du tun?“ 

„Lil hat gesagt, dass du ein Genie bist“, fügte Millicent mit einem Lächeln hinzu. 

Lillian errötete und duckte ihren Kopf, als Harry sich ihr grinsend zuwandte. „Danke, Millie.“ 

Den Kopf zu einer Seite geneigt, betrachtete Harry einen Augenblick den Besen in seiner Hand, bevor er anmerkte: „Ich könnte wahrscheinlich den Dämpfungszauber erweitern und vielleicht einige Sicherheitszauber hinzufügen um damit zu vermeiden…“ Er zog eine Grimasse und die Anderen lachten auf seine Kosten. „Ach, seit still“, grummelte er, ihnen einen gekränkten Blick schickend, der ihm von seinen Freunden noch mehr Lacher einbrachte. 

„Sind dafür nicht bereits Sicherheitszauber eingearbeitet?“, fragte Lillian. 

„Sie besitzen eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit“, erwiderte Tracey nickend. „Wenn man die Geschwindigkeit erhöht werden die Sicherheitszauber gesprengt. Wirklich Potter, ich bin tatsächlich überrascht, dass du immer noch in einem Stück bist.“ 

„Hmm. Glück, Potter“, murmelte Harry, der den Besen in seiner Hand betrachtete. „Das ist ein schwieriger Sicherheitszauber. Ich meine, wenn man nur eine Silbe verändert, würde es keine Höchstgeschwindigkeit geben…“ 

„Also, kann dieser Besen ins Weltall gelangen?“, fragte Terry, der Harrys empörte Gedanken über die Besenmacher unterbrach. 

„Weltall?“, erwiderte Morag. „Potter, was zu Hölle?“ 

„Fang jetzt nicht an, dich in ein Schlammblut zu verwandeln, Potter“, fügte Tracey naserümpfend hinzu. „Du hast es so gut gemacht.“ 

Harry schnaubte. „Mundanes sind nicht die einzigen Leute, die daran interessiert sind, ins Weltall zu gelangen. Geschenkt, die wenigen Reinblüter, die ein Interesse daran haben, wissen es besser als etwas darüber zu sagen, aber…“ Er wand sich Terry zu. „Nicht ganz. Die Geschwindigkeit kann etwas verbessert werden – gut, eine Menge mehr, wenn wir das innerhalb eines einzigen Wochenendes tun wollen – gar nicht zu erwähnen, die Sicherheitszauber.“ Er warf den Besen von einer in die andere Hand und fügte an: „Und er könnte einige stärkende Zauber vertragen, was mit dem schneller werden einhergeht.“ 

„Wird ein normaler Stärkungszauber genug sein?“, fragte Hermione leicht Stirnrunzelnd. „Ich meine, es ist nur ein Holzstab und das Tempo das du brauchst, um innerhalb von zwei Tagen den ganzen Planeten zu gelangen…“ 

„Stärkungszauber, eingebettet in eine starke Runensequenz“, erwiderte Harry schulterzuckend. „Dafür brauche ich Toms Hilfe.“ 

„Ich würde diesen ‘Tom‘ gerne mal treffen”, kommentierte Li. „Er klingt eher…“ 

„Aufgeschlossen?”, bot Neville an, als sich die chinesische Hexe sprachlos fand. 

„Ja, genau das.“ 

Harry blinzelte einmal, als er sich Voldemort als ‘aufgeschlossen‘ vorstellte und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. 

„Wieso lacht er?“, fragte Li Harrys andere Freunde. 

Die anderen zuckten die Schultern, aber meinte Luna an: „Tom ist nicht aufgeschlossen.“  
Keuchend bedeckte Harry seinen Mund, wobei er seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Oh, lieber Merlin, er ist wirklich nicht aufgeschlossen. Ich versuche immer noch ihm die Nützlichkeit von Mundanegeborenen zu verkaufen.“ 

Morag öffnete ihren Mund, blickte Harry an und schloss ihn prompt wieder. 

„Also ist Tom ein Reinblut?“, nahm Terry an. 

„Halbblut“, korrigierte Harry achselzuckend. „Von Mundanes aufgezogen. Er hat keine Liebe für sie übrig, aber er tendiert dazu, die Sicht der Reinblüter für die von nicht-so-reinem Blut zu teilen.“ 

„Er besitzt nicht-so-reines Blut“, beschwerte sich Hermione. „Ebenso wie du, in dieser Angelegenheit.“ 

„Ebenso wie Snape und Dumbledore“, stimmte Harry, etwas über die überraschten Blicke seines Publikums grinsend, zu. „Was? Ich hab euch gesagt, dass ich einiges an Dreck von Snape und dem Schulleiter weiß.“ 

„Mach Sachen, Potter“, gurrte Tracey, die sich in seine Richtung lehnte. 

„Was, und euch alles ruinieren lassen, wenn ich irgendwann mal was etwas brauche, dass ich über ihre Köpfe halten kann? Merlin, nein.“ Harry rollte mit den Augen. 

„Diese Zeit könnte früher als ihr denkt kommen”, offenbarte Lillian ruhig, die das Eingangsportal des Schlosses beobachtete, als Dumbledore gerade hinausging. Seine Augen ruhten auf Harry und seinen Freunden. 

„Schaut ihm nicht in die Augen“, warnte Harry sie alle, völlig ernst, „es sei denn ihr seid im geheimen Okklumentiker. Und ich erkläre später, was das ist“, fügte er hinzu, da er die Neugierde von Terry, Li und Hermione in deren Augen sah. Die Reinblüter und Millicent waren alle erbleicht und wanden schnell ihre Augen zum näherkommenden Schulleiter, bevor sie sich abrupt wegblickten. 

Harry händigte Tracey den Besen aus, die ihn mit großen Augen entgegennahm. Dann schritt er an seinen Freunden vorbei, ein ungezwungenes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht kleisternd. „Ein Herrlicher Tag für einen Spaziergang nicht wahr, Sir?“, sprach er, sobald er in Dumbledores Reichweite war. 

„So ist es“, stimmte Dumbledore zu, der vor dem Teen mit den leuchtenden Augen zum Stehen kam. „Oder für ein Besenrennen, wie ich sah.“ 

Ein nervöses Lachen von sich gebend, kratzte sich Harry am Hinterkopf. „Oh, ja, das. Gut, ich habe nur einige neue Feuerblitze bekommen – eine kleine Freude für mich und meine Freunde, wissen Sie? – und Lil‘s Freunde kamen vorbei zum Reden. Tracey hat mich irgendwie zu einem Rennen herausgefordert, weil, Sie wissen schon, Ravenclaws immer mehr Interessiert an Büchern als am Fliegen wirken, also dachte sie nicht, dass ich mein Geld für Feuerblitze ausgeben sollte. Ich musste ihr beweisen, dass sie falsch liegt.“ Er knabberte auf seiner Lippe, wobei ein besorgter Blick seine Gesichtszüge verzerrte. „War da… wir haben doch keine Regeln gebrochen, oder doch, Sir?“ 

Hinter sich, mit seinem vampir-erweiterten Gehör, hörte Harry Tracey wispern: „Er ist gut.“ 

Neville wisperte zurück: „Du hast ja keine Ahnung.“ 

Freundlich lächelnd legte Dumbledore sanft Hand eine auf Harrys Schulter. „Du hast nichts Falsches getan, mein Junge. Professor McGonagall war nur etwas überrascht, dich an ihrem Fenster vorbeirasen zu sehen, während sie gerade Schularbeiten korrigierte.“ Er lehnte sich verschwörerisch hinab. „Unter uns, ich denke ein Rennen ist ein ausgezeichneter Weg, um die häuserübergreifenden Argumentationen zu regeln.“

Harry strahlte. „Ja, Sir!“ 

Dumbledores Augen nahmen einen mehr ernsthaften Ausdruck an. „Ich habe etwas anderes mit dir besprechen, mein Junge. Würdest du einen alten Mann auf einem Spaziergang um unseren schönen See herum begleiten?“ 

Unschuldig blinzelte Harry. „Sind Sie sicher, dass sie soweit laufen können, Sir? Was, wenn Sie auf der anderen Seite müde werden?“, fragte er besorgt. 

Dumbledore kicherte. „So alt bin ich noch nicht, Harry.” 

Etwas nervös und errötend lachte Harry. „Erh, ja. Ich habe nicht beabsichtigt beleidigend oder dergleichen zu klingen, Sir-“

„Denk dir nichts dabei, mein Junge.“ 

Lächelnd nickte Harry. „Gut. Ich würde gerne etwas mit Ihnen laufen, aber kann ich es zuerst meinen Freunden sagen? Ich will nicht, das Lil und ihre Freunde anfangen zu sagen, dass Sie mich gekidnappt haben, oder so.“ Er lachte etwas. „Sie wissen wie doch, wie Slytherins sind.“ 

„Ich verstehe vollkommen. Ich werde mit dir gehen und wir können vor dort aus weiterreden, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist?“ 

„Sicherlich, Sir.“ Harry ging den Weg zu seinen Freunden zurück, die er anlächelte. 

„Hey, der Schulleiter und ich werden einen kleinen Spaziergang um den See machen. Kann ich euch vertrauen, dass ihr euch nicht gegenseitig umbringt?“ 

„Wenn wir den Drang verspüren sollten, werden wir einfach voreinander weg gehen“, erwiderte Morag trocken, die die einzige war, die es wagte aufzublicken und Dumbledore anzublicken. Jeder wand den Blick ab, sei es, weil sie ein Buch hervorgezogen hatten oder um über Harrys neue Besen zu blicken. Harry stieß mit seiner Legilimentik in die Richtung der dunklen Ravenclaw und war erfreut darüber, Okklumentik-Schilde vorzufinden, die ihn zurückschlugen. Kaum merklich weiteten sich Morags Augen darüber. 

„Ok“, stimmte Harry sie alle anlächelnd, zu. „Nur geht sicher, dass die Besen sicher verstaut werden.“ Li und Terry nickten „abgelenkt“ hinter ihren gewählten Ablenkungen hervor. „Und, Morag, könntest du ihnen allen das Ding erklären, was ich erwähnt habe?“ 

Morag rümpfte die Nase. „Wenn ich mich danach fühle”, schoss sie zurück. „Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Falken, nehme ich keine Befehle von dir an.“ Sie funkelte scharf Li, Terry und Luna an. Li und Terry schickten ihr empörte Blicke, während Luna abwesend lächelte, eine Blume zwischen zwei ihrer Fingern herumwirbelnd. 

„In Ordnung“, erwiderte Harry vergnügt, dem Schulleiter andeuteten, den Weg zu zeigen. „Tut nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde!“, fügte er über seine Schulter hinweg hinzu, als er an dem Baum vorbeischritt, um den sich alle versammelt hatten. 

Dafür erhielt er einen synchronen Lacher. 

In der Stille, die andauerte als sie um die Ecke des Sees schritten, hörte Harry Morag in aller Ruhe seinen Freunden Okklumentik und Legilimentik erklären. Hermione und Li stießen beide Ausrufe von entsetzter Überraschung aus. 

„Ich kam nicht darum herum wahrzunehmen, wie du und mein Gefährte gestern aufeinander reagiert haben“, kommentierte Dumbledore leicht, wobei er auf den Teen durch seine Augenwinkel hinabblickte. 

Verwirrt blinzelte Harry. „Ihr Gefäh-Oh! Der Phoenix?” 

Dumbledore nickte. „Fawkes. Normalerweise verursacht sein Gesang nicht solch heftige Reaktionen.“ Er bot Harry einen leicht hoffnungsvollen Blick. 

Darüber runzelte Harry leicht die Stirn, wie wenn er versuchte sich an alles, was er über Phönixe wusste, zu erinnern. In Wirklichkeit ging Harry nochmals die Geschichte durch, die er sich letzte Nacht zurechtgelegt hatte. Schließlich bot er unsicher an: „Ich… gut, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich erinnere mich gelesen zu haben, das das Lied eines Phönix höchste Tröstlich sein können, für die, die reinen Herzens sind und, gut…“ Er zuckte die Schultern, ein unbequemes Gesicht aufsetzend. „Gut, ich kann mich daran erinnern, wie meine Mutter starb und nach letztem Jahr…“ Er schluckte und griff hoch um nach etwas Haar zu greifen. „Ich… Sir“, er blickte hinauf zu Dumbledore, halb bittend, halb ängstlich, „ist es… falsch, ihn zu hassen? Ist es in Ordnung, jemanden so sehr zu hassen, das du davon träumst, ihn schreien zu lassen?“ 

Ein stilles Seufzen ausstoßend, griff er sanft nach Harry um ihn neben ihn zum Stehen zu bringen. „Oh, mein Junge…“, wisperte er, sanft Harrys Schulter berührend. 

Den Kopf neigend, versuchte Harry krampfhaft so zu klingen, wie wenn er gegen aufkommende tränen kämpfen würde. „I-Ich kann die Tr-Träume nicht s-stoppen p…“ 

Dumbledore neigte sich leicht vor, als ob er versuchte, Harrys Gesicht zu sehen, aber der Teen hielt es abgewandt, wie wenn er beschämt wäre. „Harry, Kind, es ist nicht zwangsweise falsch, davon zu träumen schrecklich Dinge deinem Feind anzutun. Solange du nicht nach diesen Träumen handelst, bist du im Herzen immer noch eine gute Person. Die Dinge, an die du gedacht hast… Mein Junge, großartige Männer haben bereits nach der Dunkelheit gegriffen, um Rache zu nehmen. Solange du dein Bestes versuchst, um das Licht zu umfangen, werden deine Träume auch bleiben: Träume. Und Träume, mein Junge, werden mit der Zeit verblassen.“ 

Eine Hand erhebend strich Harry mit der Manschette seines Umhangs über seine trockenen Augen und lugte dann hinter seinen Haaren unsicher hervor. „U-Und ihr Ph-Phönix?“ 

„Ich werde mit Fawkes sprechen”, versprach Dumbledore. „Und je mehr du gegen diese dunklen Träume ankämpfst, desto weniger wird sein Gesang dir wehtun, bis der Schmerz schließlich nichts mehr als eine schwindende Erinnerung sein wird.“ 

Nickend setzte Harry ein wackeliges Lächeln auf. „Danke, Sir.“ 

Dumbledore bedachte ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Ich bring dich zurück zu deinen Freunden“, bot er an. 

Harry nickte und sie schritten zusammen zurück zu seinen Freunden – Morag und die Slytherins eingeschlossen – die immer noch auf ihn warteten. Sie grüßten alle den Schulleiter, als dieser sich verabschiedete und wanden sich dann Harry zu, sobald der Mann außer Hörweite war. 

„Was wollte er?“, fragte Hermione besorgt. 

„Sein Phönix reagierte gestern ziemlich schlecht auf mich“, erklärte Harry stöhnend, als er sich neben Luna niederließ, die sich unverzüglich an seiner Seite zusammenkringelte. „Er wollte verständlicherweise wissen wieso.“

„Du hast ihm doch nicht die Wahrheit erzählt, oder?“, fragte Terry. 

„Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was die ‘Wahrheit‘ überhaupt sein könnte, Schlammblut?“, fragte Lillian leicht spitz. 

Für einen Moment bedachte Terry die Slytherin mit dunklen Augen, bevor er kommentierte: „Im Zug, zu Beginn des Sommers, habe ich Harry die neue Adresse meines Bruders gegeben. Einige Wochen später wurden wir von der Polizei angerufen; Jim war durch Schnitte, die überall über seinen Körper verteilt gewesen waren und einer schlecht ausgeführten Kastration gestorben.“ Seine Augen flackerten zu Harry. 

„Sie war nicht ‘schlecht‘ ausgeführt”, beschwerte sich Harry. „Es ist ein Zauber, der nur die Hoden des Opfers entfernt. Es erfordert nur anschließend einen Heilungszauber, um vor Ausblutung zu schützen.“ 

Es herrschte eine Pause. Dann: 

„Du hast ihn kastriert?“ von einer großäugigen Li. 

„Wieso kennst du überhaupt so einen Zauber?“ von Neville. 

„Wirst du mir den Zauber beibringen?“ von Morag, die ein leicht beunruhigendes Glitzern in ihren Augen hatte. 

Und: „…er hat es irgendwie verdient“ von Hermione, was ihr einige seltsame Blicke von den Slytherins und Morag einbrachte. 

„Es ist ein nützlicher Zauber“, sagte Harry zu Neville, dann wand er sich an Morag und fügte hinzu: „Vielleicht bringe ich ihn dir bei, wenn du älter bist. Dennoch ist das ein Level 4 klassifizierter Zauber.” 

„Level 4?”, fragte Millicent. 

Als alle ähnlich verwirrte Gesichtsausdrücke zeigten, seufzte Harry und rieb sich über seinen Nasenrücken. „Es gibt fünf Level zur Klassifizierung von Zauberern. Level 1 ist das absolut höchste und ist im Grunde nur für die Unverzeihlichen. Solange man erhält vom Ministerium keine Außnahmegenehmigung erhällt, bringt dir die Benutzung eines Level 1 Zaubers einen Freipass nach Azkaban einbringen. Level 2 Zauber tendieren dazu, dunkle Zauber zu sein, die nicht so schwerwiegend sind, wie die Unverzeihlichen, aber trotzdem noch sehr tödlich im Gebrauch, so wie beispielweise Folterflüche. Level 2 Zauber sind ebenso nur Legal, wenn das Ministerium sein Ok gibt und einen ohne dieses Ok zu benutzen, bringt dir fünfzig Jahre Azkaban ein. 

Level 3 Zauber sind die, die die Auroren im Feldeinsatz benutzen, wenn sie dunkle Zauberer ergreifen und machen den Gegner normalerweise nur untauglich, aber können, wenn sie unkorrekt ausgeführt werden, tödlich sein. Also wenn du kein Auror bist, wird dich das fünfundzwanzig Jahre Azkaban kosten. Level 4 Zauber sind die, die von Medi-Zauberern und –hexen während ihrer Berufsausübung benutz werden und wenn du keine Lizenz für sie von St Mungos besitzt, bringen sie ebenso fünfundzwanzig Jahre Azkaban ein. 

Die Letzten, die Level 5er, sind einige fragwürdige Zauber, die in den fortgeschrittenen Verteidigungsklassen beigebracht werden. Sie dürfen sorgsam verwendet werden, aber wenn man sie an einem gewöhnlichen Kerl auf der Straße anwendet– vor Allem an Mundanes – bringt das einen eine Nacht in der Ministeriumssicherheitszelle und ein saftiges Bußgeld.“ Harry betrachtete die Reinblüter einen Moment nachdenklich, während alle diese Information verarbeiteten und fragte dann: „Ihr wusstet das nicht?“ 

„Das ist Ministeriums Terminologie”, informierte Luna sie. „Normale Leute wissen einfach nur was und was nicht Illegal ist.“ 

„Wie viele illegale Zauber kennst du, Potter?“, fragte Tracey, die mehr interessiert als beunruhigt klang. 

„Kennen oder wissen, wie man sie anwendet?”, konterte Harry. 

„Wie man sie anwendet“, forderte Lillian zu wissen, sich in Erinnerung rufend, dass ihr Freund ein Auror gewesen war und so wahrscheinlich die meisten – wenn nicht alle – der illegalen Zauber kannte. 

„Erm…“ Harry überdachte das einen Moment. „Ich weiß wie ich… Oh, so um die Sechzig weiß ich, wie ich sie ausführen kann. Der Kastrationszauber ist der einzige Level 4 Zauber den ich kenne”, fügte er mit einem matten Lächeln hinzu. 

„Wie viele von den Level 1 Zaubern beherrscht du?“, fragte Neville ruhig. 

Harry blickte seinen Freund ausdruckslos an. „Willst du die Antwort denn wissen, Neville?“ 

Erst schluckte Neville und dann nickte er. „Ja.“ 

„Ich kann sie alle.“ 

„Du beherrscht den Todesfluch?”, wisperte Millicent als Neville eine zitternde Hand in seiner Umhangtasche verbarg. 

Über ihre Äußerung zog Harry eine Augenbraue hoch. 

„Wie viele davon hast du bereits benutzt?“, forderte Morag zu wissen. Als Harry sich zu ihr wandte, seine Augenbraue immer noch erhoben, fügte sie hinzu: „Erfolgreich, nicht nur zur Übung.“ 

„Ich habe sie alle erfolgreich ausgesprochen“, berichtete Harry kopfschüttelnd. Um fair zu sein, er hatte den Todesfluch nur einmal während seines ersten Lebens benutzt und die einzige erfolgreiche Nutzung des Cruciatus war während seines aktuellen Lebens gewesen. Aber das mussten sie ja nicht wissen. 

Es herrschte einen langen Moment angespannte Stille, die schließlich Neville mit einem Räuspern brach, immer noch seine Hand in seiner Umhangtasche verbergend. „Du bist ein Okklumentiker?“ 

„Ja.” Schulter zuckend blickte Harry hinüber zu Morag, die ihre Augen über ihn verengte. „Ich bin überrascht, dass du ebenso einer bist, Morag. Es ist berüchtigt schwierig dies zu erlernen, bevor deine Magie und dein Geist nach der Pubertät zur Ruhe gekommen sind. 

„Als ich zehn wurde, hat meine Mutter angefangen es mir beizubringen“, gab die dunkle Ravenclaw preis. „Aber du bist ein Legilimentiker ebenso wie ein Okklumentiker.“

„Bist du?“, wisperte Tracey mit großen Augen. „Aber Morag, du sagtest-“ 

„Ich bin so was wie ein Naturtalent”, schritt Harry ein. 

„So was wie ein natürlicher Legilimentiker existiert nicht“, konterte Morag trocken. „Und versuche gar nicht erst dein üblichen Gelaber auf mir abzuladen, Potter. Dein Fan Club mag vielleicht darauf reinfallen, aber ich nicht.“ 

Harry lächelte in die Runde seines `Fan Clubs`, die alle wegen dem Ravenclawmädchen mit den Augen rollten. „Ich wollte dich nicht zutexten. Ich bin seit ich mich erinnern kann in der Lage meinen Geist abzuschirmen. Der dunkle Lord, der zu beiden fähig ist, glaubt es ist etwas, dass er mir versehentlich übertragen hat, als er versuchte mich zu töten.“ 

Die danach herrschende Stille kam davon, dass die, die nicht sicher gewusst hatten, dass Harry auf gutem Fuß mit Voldemort stand erstarrt waren, während die, die es wussten, die Auswirkungen davon überdachten, dass der dunkel Lord einem Säugling eine Art magisches Geschenkt übertragen hatte. 

„Warte, hast du so etwas-“, Lillian verschluckte sich dann an ihren eigenen Worten und gab dann ein wütendes Geräusch von sich. „Verdammt, Harry! Musst du diesen Zauber über uns legen?“ 

„Das war meine vorbeugende Maßnahme”, erwiederte Harry schulterzuckend. „Es gibt Leute an diesem Tisch, denen ich nicht traue und ich gehe keine Risiken ein. Nicht mit Dumbledore in der Nähe.“ 

„Du traust dem alten Mann wirklich nicht, oder?“, realisierte Millicent fasziniert. 

„Er hat ne Menge zu verbergen“, grummelte Lillian. 

„Was ist es dieses Mal?“, beschwerte sich Hermione, halb hoffend, halb irritieret dass es immer noch Dinge über ihren Freund gab, die sie noch nicht wusste. 

„Komm schon, Potter, Teile dein Wissen mit der Klasse“, schoss Morag auf ihn. 

Harry lächelte. „Hermione, erinnerst du dich, du hast dich doch über meine mehrsprachigen Notizen beschert?“. 

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Ja.“ 

Harry zog sein kleines Notizbuch aus seiner Tasche hervor und blätterte zu einer Seite, die komplett in Parsel geschrieben war. Das hatte Tom ihm irgendwie versehentlich beigebracht, indem er ihm ein in der Sprache von Salazar Slytherin geschriebenes Buch ausgeliehen hatte, in dem sich einige Parselzauber befanden. Er reichte das Buch Hermione, wobei er fragte: „Welche Sprache denkst du, ist das?“ 

Über die Seite runzelte Hermione nur die Stirn, während Neville, Morag, Millicent und Tracey sich um das Mädchen versammelten, um selber zu sehen. „Das ist dekoratives Gekritzel, Harry“, beschwerte sie sich. 

Neville nahm das Buch vorsichtig mit leicht zitternder Hand entgegen. „Das habe ich schon mal gesehen“, murmelte er. „Es gab einen Heiler in St Mungos, der so zu schreiben pflegte.“ Er blickte zu Harry auf. „Keiner war je in der Lage dazu seine Notizen zu lesen, oder zu entschlüsseln an was er gearbeitet hatte, bevor er starb.“ 

„Ist das überhaupt eine Sprache?”, fragte Hermione. 

„Es ist Parsel”, stimmte Harry zu, der abwesend Lillian, Terry und Li von dem Zauber entließ, der sie Stumm gehalten hatte. „Ich spreche es.“

Es herrschte einen Moment betäubender Stille dann hielt Neville das Buch von sich, seine Hand zitterte immer noch. „Hier“, wisperte er. 

Mit traurigen Augen nahm Harry beides, das Buch und Nevilles Hand. „Es tut mir leid“, bot er und Neville lächelte bevor er seine Hand zurückzog und sie in seinem Umhang verbarg. 

„Ich… habe ein Gerücht gehört“, murmelte Millicent, die Harry hinter langen Wimpern hervor beobachtete. 

„Welche Art von Gerückten?“, fragte Harry, sie leicht anlächelnd. Von allen Eltern, war nur Millicents Vater tatsächlich ein Todesser, trotz dass er ein Halbblut geheiratet hatte. 

„Der neue dunkle Lord, Xerosis, ist ein Parselmund”, gab das Mädchen bekannt, Harry immer noch beobachtend. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sein Lächeln um eine Spur breiter wurde. „Oh“, hauchte sie. 

Lillian schnaubte. „Ich habs dir gesagt”, sagte sie ihrer Zimmerkameradin. 

Tracey und Morag blickten zwischen Millicent und Harry mit großen Augen hin und her, als sie die Punkte verbanden. Tracey konnte ein Quietschen nicht stoppen während Morag fast ängstlich wirkte. 

„Du bist dieser… Xerosis?”, fragte Li, die Harry leicht geschockt und keiner Spur von Angst genau betrachtete. 

„…mein Kopf tut weh“, beschwerte sich Hermione, die ihr Gesicht in den Händen verbarg. 

In die Runde der Jugendlichen umherblickend, ihre Ausbüche von Frucht und Entsetzen aufnehmend, stand Harry auf. „Ich muss ein oder zwei Zauber in der Bibliothek nachschlagen“, kommentierte er, mit einem Wink seiner Hand die Besen zu sich rufend um /und sie über seiner Schulter schweben lassend. 

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich euch warnen muss, das für euch behalten?“ Er lächelte sie an, aber seine Augen waren stählern vor Vorwarnung. 

Wie vom Donner gerührt nickten alle Schüler. 

Die Augen von Harry leuchteten noch mehr als er hinab auf Luna blickte. „Würdest du gerne hierbleiben oder willst du lieber mit mir gehen?“ 

Etwas abwesend, wie immer, lächelte Luna. „Ich genieße lieber noch etwas die Seeluft“, erwiederte sie. 

Schulterzuckend nahm Harry ihre Antwort als ein Nein auf. Er wand sich ab und begann den Rückweg zur Schule, wobei er das Ravenclaw Quidditchteam grüßte, das sich auf dem Weg zum Quidditschfeld befand. Falls sie seine besenförmigen Boxen wahrnahmen, erwähnten sie es nicht. 

Erst als er sich in der Abgeschiedenheit seiner hintersten Lieblingsecke befand und ein Privatsphärenzauber ausgesprochen war, nahm Harry einen tiefen Atemzug und erlaubte sich das Schicksal zu verfluchen, dafür, dass es die perfekte Kombination von Leuten zusammenbrachte, die ihn dazu brachten fast all seine Geheimnisse auszuspucken. Das einzige was er seiner Gruppe noch nicht mitgeteilt hatte, war die Geschichte seines vergangenen Lebens und er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange das noch ein Geheimnis bleiben würde. Er hatte seine Freunde nie in einem Moment, in dem sein Gewissen sprach, mit irgendeiner Art von Geheimhaltungszauber belegt. 

„Harry Potter, du bist ein Idiot”, sagte er seufzend zu sich selbst und stieß sich vom Tisch ab. Es gab einige Zauber die er für die Arbeit an den Besen nachschlagen wollte, und er konnte es sich zurzeit nicht erlauben den Kopf hängen zu lassen und zu verfluchen, was nicht geändert werden konnte. Es galt Leben zu retten und er hatte nur begrenzt Zeit. 

-0-

Harry hatte nicht bemerkte, wie spät es bereits geworden war, während er an seinen Zaubern gearbeitet hatte, bis seine Freude ihn fanden. Sie sahen etwas lädiert aus, aber schienen generell seine Geheimnisse akzeptiert zu haben. 

„Du warst nicht beim Essen“, meinte Terry, als Harry zur Gruppe aufblickte, die sich still am anderen Ende des Tisches zusammendrängte. Luna hatte sich bereits im Stuhl neben ihm niedergelassen. 

Blinzelnd dachte Harry einige Zeit nach und grinste dann. „Oops. Wurde abgelenkt. Luna, was tust du in meine Haare.“ 

Luna lächelte, während sie sorgsam die Blumenkrone arrangierte, die sie geflochten hatte, als die anderen am See noch über Harrys Enthüllung geredet hatten. „Ich hab dir eine Krone gemacht.“ 

„Das sind besser keine weiteren Fingerhüte”, warnte Harry sie, mehr belustigt über seine beste Freundin, als verärgert. „Ein Abend mit Halluzinationen war mehr als genug.“ 

Luna kicherte. „Dennoch, es war witzig.” 

„Du wurdest auch danach nicht von Sirius ausgequetscht, welchen Zaubertrank wir geschnüffelt haben“, giftete Harry mit einem Schaudern. „Ich schwör dir, er gibt die schlimmsten Elterngespräche, überhaupt.“

„Ich kann mir das gerade nicht vorstellen, wie dein Pate ein `Elterngespräch` mit dir führt“, kommentierte Lillian, die sich vorsichtig einen Stuhl heranzog zum Hinsetzen. 

„Genau“, erwiederte Harry augenrollend. „Luv, diese Krone… Sie ist doch nicht etwa pink?“ 

Als Erwiederung kicherte Luna nur und schlug seine Hand weg, als er hochgriff um sie abzunehmen. „Sie ist sehr reizend, Harry. Nun, lass das jetzt.“ 

Seufzend gehorsam aber zog Harry seine Hand zurück zu seinen Büchern, die er gerade las, als sein Privatsphären Zauber sie hatte passieren lassen. „Solange es kein Fingerhut ist“, entschied er. 

Morag setzte sich neben Lillian und kommentierte: „Du gibst einen sehr schlechten dunklen Lord ab, Potter.“ 

Harry lächelte sie an. „Du meinst, ich schauspielere wie ein sehr schlechter dunkler Lord.“ Er setzte eine sehr kindhafte Mine auf. „Aber ich bin nur fünfzehn.“ 

„Blödsinn”, schnarrte das Mädchen, als die anderen sich um den Tisch herum niederließen. Hermione übernahm es, den Platz zu Harrys linker einzunehmen, sehr zu der Erleichterung der andren. „Die Löwen und Lil haben uns das über dich erzählt, dass das hier deine ‘zweiten Chance‘ ist, oder was auch immer.“ 

„Hmm. Ich dachte mir schon, dass sie das tun würden”, erwiederte Harry abwesend, zurück auf sein Buch starrend, das vor ihm lag. „Um fair zu sein, ich spiele den Part eines fünfzehnjährigen Schülers, der eine Tendenz dazu hat, etwas mehr als der durchschnittliche Schüler zu wissen und von dem erwartet wird, den bösen Lord Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer zu vernichten und ein in den Arsch tretender Auror zu werden. 

„Wieso?”, fragte Millicent ernst. 

Leicht abwesend lächelnd, blickte Harry hinüber zu dem anderen Halbblut. „Was sonst sollte ich tun?“, fragte er. „Obwohl ich ein Erwachsener bin, stecke ich im Körper eines Kindes fest.“ 

„Du hast es geschafft, dir ein alter Ego als zweiter dunkler Lord zu erschaffen“, kommentierte Tracey. 

„Das hätte nie geklappt, wenn ich nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit in meinem Ersten Jahr erlangt hätte.“ Harry neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Gut und dass ich diesen Sommer einen Deal mit ihm geschlossen habe. Hm.“ 

„Unser erstes Jahr?“, wiederholte Li. „Wann? Wie?” 

„Professor Quirrel hatte Vol-“ Harry hielt inne, da die meisten Leute am Tisch zusammenzuckten. „Oh, um Merlins Willen! Er wird nicht plötzlich erscheinen und anfangen die Leute zu verfluchen, wenn ich seinen Namen sage!“ Er schüttelte den Kopf über die leicht dümmlichen Gesichter, die er als Erwiederung bekam. „Wieso musste er nur verbieten sein Anagramm auszusprechen…“ 

„Anagramm?“, fragte Hermione. 

„Hm?” Harry blinzelte. „Oh! Ja. Er hat seinen vollen Namen genommen und einen neuen aus den Buchstaben kreiert. Geschenkt, das war clever von ihm, aber was ist der Sinn davon, wenn niemand ihn je ausspricht?“ Er rollte mit den Augen. „Idiot.“ 

Darüber konnten die Schüler wieder etwas lachen. 

Von Luna kam ein verträumtes Seufzen und sie langte hinüber, um Harry ‘Krone’ zu fixieren. „Du könntest auch einfach seinen echten Namen benutzen“, kommentierte sie. 

„Ich will nicht ihren Zusammenbruch verursachen“, erwiederte Harry. 

Lächelnd zog Luna einige Schnüre aus ihrer Tasche und begann mit ihnen zu spielen. 

Darüber konnte Harry nur die Augen rollen und dann zurück zu den Anderen blicken. „Stimmt, also…“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was hab ich gerade gesagt?” 

„Irgendwas über Quirrell?”, half Terry auf die Sprünge. 

„Oh, stimmt.“ Harry schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Er hatte Voldies-“, einigen stockte der Atem, „-Seele in einem Konterkopf.“ Er schmunzelte über ihre entsetzten Blicke. „Lange Geschichte. Wie auch immer, er war in der Schule, um den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen, der im verbotenen Korridor im dritten Stock verborgen war, vor dem uns Dumbledore aufs äußerste gewarnt hat. Erinnert ihr euch?“ Sie nickten alle, während Luna ruhig ein Lied vor sich hin summte und sich um die Schnüre streckte, die sie gerade geflochten hatte um sie in Harrys Haar einzuarbeiten. „Luna…“ Harry seufzte. 

Luna lächelte ihn an und fuhr fort, wofür sie einiges amüsiertes Gekicher rund um den Tisch erntete. 

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Was auch immer, Voldie war hier, um an den Stein zu kommen, also hab ich mit ihm einen Handel geschlossen. Er würde mich nicht töten und ich wäre immer noch Schüler während und er den Stein bekam.“ 

„Und er könnte nicht einfach dafür sorgen, dass du der Schule verwiesen wirst?“, harkte Tracey nach. 

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Er könnte es versuchen, nehme ich an. In der Tat hat er es, dadurch dass er Barty mich hat stalken lassen. Also hab ich Barty zurück zu seiner Basis gebracht und hatte ein kleines tête-á-tête mit Voldie. Wir haben einige Deals gemacht, einige Flüche wurden hin und hergeworfen, alles sehr langweilig…“ Über die ungläubigen Blicke die er darauf erhielt, musste Harry grinsen. „Vor Beginn meines dritten Jahres, haben wir eine Art Partnerschaft geschlossen.“ Sein belustigtes Grinsen wandelte in ein diabolisches. „Ich mag es, ihn meinen Freund zu nennen, nur um ihn ausflippen zu sehen.“ 

Es gab einige hilflose Lacher darüber und Millicent fragte: „Bist du verrückt?“ 

„Ja“, stimmte Harry zu. 

Harrys Bauch gab ein lautes Geräusch von sich, was sie alle daran erinnerte, dass der Teen bisher noch nichts gegessen hatte. „Lass uns dir was zu Essen besorgen, Harry“, sagte Lillian kopfschüttelnd. 

Harry seufzte. „Oh, fein. Helft ihr mir diese Bücher zurückzubringen?” 

Die Bücher wurden zurückgestellt und sie verließen alle unter den wachsamen Blick von Madame Pince die Bibliothek. Draußen im Gang wurde vereinbart, dass sie getrennte Wege gehen sollten, da es keine Grund gab, wieso sie alle zusammen in die Küche hinunter gehen sollten und nach der Ausgangssperre noch draußen zu sein. Die Gryffindors, Morag, Terry und Li sagten alle gute Nacht und machten sich auf, um in ihre Türme zu kommen, wobei Terry Harrys Besen trug. Luna und Harry begleiteten die Slytherins die Treppe hinunter und trennten sich dann in den Kerkern. 

Als sie schließlich allein in der Küche waren – zu dieser späten Stunde hatten die Hauselfen andere Dinge zu tun – fragte Harry: „Wie geht‘s ihnen?”

Luna zuckte die Schultern. „Sie wussten bereits, dass du nicht der warst, der du in der Schule oder zuhause zu sein schientest. Vielleicht war es ein kleiner Schock herauszufinden, dass du Xerosis bist, aber sie schienen nicht ernsthaft überrascht. Wirst du sie zum Schweigen bringen?“ 

„Ich habe ihre Stühle verzaubert, sobald sich Lil in Bewegung Gesetz hatte, um sich zu setzen“, gab Harry zu, nicht das kleinste Bisschen darüber beschämt. Ja, er vertraute seinen Freunden, aber es gab keinen Grund die Möglichkeit zu erlauben, dass sie sich verplappern konnten. 

Luna nickte, legte dann ihren Kopf schief und betrachtete kritisch die ‘Krone‘ und ‘Haar Dekoration‘ die sie Harry gegeben hatte. „Du siehst absolut reizend aus.“ 

Augenrollend starrte Harry auf sein Essen. „Kannst du zumindest die Blumen in ein Ravenclaw blau oder ein Avada grün verzaubern? Pink zu tragen lässt mich mich wie ein schwuler Gryffindor mit Komplexen fühlen.“ 

„Aber, bist du das nicht?“, fragte Luna. 

Darauf schickte Harry ihr einen verschmuddelten Blick. „Ändere die Farbe oder ich weigere mich sie morgen zu tragen.“ 

Schmollend schob Luna ihre Unterlippe vor. 

Harry zeigte mit seiner Gabel auf sie. „Ich hatte eine Tochter und Merlin weiß wie viele Nichten, Luv. Ich bin immun gegen alle Formen von Mitleid erregen durch weibliche Wesen.“ 

Seufzend sprach Luna einen Zauber zum Farbenändern, um den Blumen ein blasses blau zu geben. Da sie seine Erhobene Augenbraue sah, zog sie einen kleinen Spiegel aus ihrer Tasche und händigte ihn ihm aus. 

Erst die Veränderung begutachtend, nickte Harry und hielt ihr dann den Spiegel entgegen. „Akzeptabel.“ 

Schniefend steckte Luna den Spiegel weg. „Du krängst mich. Schrecklich. Ich bestehe auf darauf, dass du das wieder gut machst.“

Kichernd gab ihr Harry ein Schokoladen-Eclair. „Wird es das für den Moment tun?“ 

Luna nahm die angebotene Pastete und knabberte daran. „Für jetzt“, entschied sie, „aber du schuldest mir trotzdem noch etwas. Ich mag pink an dir sehr.“ 

Augenrollen seitens Harry. „Dunkle Lords tragen kein pink.” 

„Normale dunkle Lords verbringen ihre durchschnittlichen Tage nicht umgeben von Teenagern mit Hormonproblemen und Sex im Gehirn“, konterte Luna. 

„Gut, nein, ich nehme nicht an, dass sie das tun…“ 

„Oder Blumen.“ 

„Ok, ok! Botschaft angekommen!” Harry rollte seine Augen nach oben und starrte für einen Moment an die Decke, dann blickte er zurück zu Luna. „Ich bin kein normaler dunkler Lord, aber ich trage kein pink. In Ordnung?“

Luna seufzte. „Oh, ich nehme es an.“

„Gut.“ 

„Was ist mit Lavendel?“ 

Harry erschauderte. „Ich habe Flashbacks an die Hochzeit meiner Nichte und meines Paten, danke.” 

Luna lächelte. „Sie haben viel Lavendel verwendet?” 

„Die Brautjungfernkleider, der Ringträgeranzug, die Blumenarrangements, selbst der verdammte Kuchen”, beschwerte sich Harry. „Es war die einzige Farbe, über die Victoire, Teddy, Andy, Ginny, Molly und Fleur übereinstimmen konnten.“ 

„Du hattest dabei nichts zu sagen?“

„Ich hab die ganze Planung wie die Pest gemieden.“ Harry erschaudernde abermals. „Obwohl, Teddy versuchte es. Er hatte versucht, Bill und mich damit reinzuziehen, so dass er einigen ‘männlichen Sinn‘ mit einbeziehen konnte, aber wir haben uns verbündet und sind draußen geblieben.“ Gedankenverloren legte er seinen Kopf zu einer Seite. „Gut, um Fair zu sein, Bill und ich schritten ein und verweigerten alle Schattierungen von Pink, gleich zu beginn, aber das war das einzige, wobei wir geholfen haben.“ 

Lächelnd schüttelte Luna ihren Kopf. „Kein Lavendel dann. Blasses blau und leuchtendes grün.“ 

Kichernd wand sich Harry wieder seinem Essen zu. 

-0-

„Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann du mich finden würdest”, kommentierte Harry, der nicht von dem Besen aufblickte, an dem er gerade arbeitete. „Wirklich, ich habe halb erwartet, dass, sobald ich mich in mein Bett gelegt habe, nachdem ich damals Dumbledores Büro verlassen hatte, du mein Bett in Flammen setzen würdest.“ 

Fawkes ließ sich auf der Stange, die der Raum der Wünsche für ihn generiert hatte, genau gegen über des auf dem Bode sitzenden Teens nieder. Der Phoenix schien für den Moment zufrieden damit, einfach nur zu sitzen und Harry bei seiner Arbeit mit den Zaubern zu beobachten, also machte der Jungen einfach weiter. 

Als er einen günstigen Moment zum Innehalten erreicht hatte, legte Harry den Besen zur Seite und blickte hinauf zu dem Vogel. „Sprich.“ 

Nachdem Fawkes seine Federn etwas aufgeplustert hatte, traf er Harrys scharfen Blick und verband sie mental. Der Teen erschauderte wegen dem Gefühl, jemanden in seinen Geist zu lassen, selbst wenn es nur die äußeren Bereiche waren. Trotzdem schmiss er den Vogel nicht hinaus, also sagte Fawkes: „Albus kehrte zu mir mit einer Geschichte zurück, darüber dass du dir davon träumst, Voldemort zu foltern und zu töten. Ich bin kein Dummkopf, Kind, trotz, dass Albus deine Lügen abkauft. Was bist du?“ 

Ein kaltes Lächeln verzog Harrys Lippen. „Also hat er das nach allem doch noch gekauft? Exzellent. Ich bin ein Mensch, trotz dass der Tod mir einige Eigenschaften der Todesser als geschenkt hat.“

Fawkes stieß ein ärgeres Geräusch aus. „Du bist entschlossen vage, kleiner dunkler Lord. Veralbere mich nicht, oder ich verbrenne dich.“ 

„Drohe mir nicht, Vogel“, hisste Harry, seine Augen leuchteten durch seine Kraft, als sich die Raumtemperatur senkte. „Ich weiß, wie ich deinen Zyklus der Wiedergeburt zerstören/aufheben kann. Du willst nicht wissen, wer am Ende als Sieger herauskommt.“ 

Fawkes zuckte vor der Kälte zurück und umhüllte sich mit einer schützenden Hülle aus Flammen, um sich davor zu schützen. 

Für gute zehn Minuten blieben sie in völligem Stillstand und funkelten sich gegenseitig mit stummen Drohungen an. 

Schließlich verschwand beides, Feuer und Kälte und sie wurden in Dunkelheit gehüllt. „Nun, normalerweise kümmere ich mich wirklich nicht darum, was ihr Leute mit euren Leben anstellt“, erklang die Stimme des Todes, der neben ihnen beiden erschien, „aber das ist lächerlich. 

„Hällst du dich jemals aus meinem Leben heraus?“, fragte Harry die Erscheinung. 

„Nein.“ Der Tod schnaubte und wand seine dunkle Kapuze zu Fawkes. „Du kannst ihn nicht töten, also versuch es erst gar nicht. Er arbeitet auf mein Geheiß, jedoch wie er es macht, ist seine Sache.“ 

Als Erwiederung zwitscherte Fawkes und Harry hörte seine Worte übersetzt in: „Du spielt normalerweise mit den Leben von Sterblichen, also was ist so besonders an diesem?“ 

„In einem anderen Leben hat er meine Heiligtümer angenommen und er amüsiert mich“, entgegnete der Tod. 

Fawkes wand sich mit scharfem Blick dem jungen dunklen Lord zu. „Ein anderes Leben?“ 

„Ich starb als der Meister der Heiligtümer und der Tod stellte mich vor die Wahl. Ich mochte nicht, in was sich die Welt gewandelt hatte, also entschloss ich mich zurückzureisen und es zu reparieren.“ 

„Du hast dich entschieden zurückzukommen und hilflose Muggel zu ermorden.“ 

„Diese ‘hilflosen Muggel‘ waren Stunden davon entfernt alles Leben auf dem Planeten zu zerstören, als ich starb, Vogel.“ 

Überrascht blickte Fawkes auf und wand sich fragend an den Tod. 

„Stunden ist etwas zu drastisch”, kommentierte der Tod. „Sie haben noch weitere zwei Wochen ausgehalten, bevor die radioaktive Verstrahlung ihres Krieges die letzten Arten auf dem Planeten auslöschte.“ Seine Stimme nahm einen schmollenden Ton an, als er hinzufügte, „Das hat mich sehr nutzlos gemacht. Kannst du dir eine ganze Welt, die Tod ist, vorstellen? Ich habe begonnen die Toten zurück ins Leben zu holen um sie dann durch die Strahlung wieder sterben lassen, nur um beschäftigt zu bleiben. 

„Was für ein Jammer“, kommentierte Harry trocken. 

„Es war schrecklich!“, beschwerte sich der Tod. „Ich war arbeitslos und es war langweilig und alles! Es war wie damals, während dieses dummen kalten Krieges, der nicht so kalt war. Ich musste es sieben Mal versuchen, bevor ich die richtige Person gefunden hatte, um diese erste Bombe vor der Detonation aufzuhalten/zu stoppen.“ Er hielt inne, dann wand er seine dunkle Kapuze zu Harry und befahl, „Du lässt mich das besser nicht noch einmal machen, andernfalls denke ich mir die absolut schlimmste Bestrafung für dich aus, wenn ich dich schließlich in die Hölle werfe.“ 

Harry rollte seine Augen. „Ich arbeite daran. Merlin.” 

Fawkes sträubte seine Federn. „Wie soll es einen Krieg mit den Muggeln anzufangen, diese davon abhalten, alles Leben auf dem Planeten auszulöschen?“ 

„Gar nicht“, erwiederte Harry schulterzuckend. „Aber es bringt die magische Welt dazu, vereint ihre Ärsche in Bewegung zu setzen und zu versuchen eine Lösung zu finden. Letztes Mal begannen wir es zu spät zu realisieren und sie waren viel weiter fortgeschritten. Dieses Mal haben wir einen Vorsprung.“ 

„Was wirst du denn tun, ein unterirdisches Tunnelsystem zum Verstecken bauen?”, fragte der Tod. „Du brauchst in irgendeiner Art und Weise die Muggel, um die Population deiner eigenen Spezies zu gewährleisten.“ 

Harry grunzte. „Ich weiß nicht. Unterirdische Höhlen sind realisierbar, aber nach einiger Zeit würde es dort etwas beengt werden. Nein, Luna hat etwas mit dem Mond erwähnt. Muss das unbedingt noch mit Tom besprechen.” 

„Voldemort arbeitet tatsächlich mit dir?“, fragte Fawkes überrascht. „Ich habe gedacht, er würde dich sofort töten”. 

„Nicht für den Mangel an Versuchen”, erwiederte Harry. „Wir haben eine Übereinstimmung getroffen und wir arbeiten zusammen, jetzt.“ 

„Sie sind beide böse, verrückt und brilliant“, kommentierte der Tod. „Wahrlich ein erschreckendes Duo.“ 

„Ich werde das als ein Kompliment nehmen“, entschied Harry. 

Um ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu erlangen, zwitscherte Fawkes. „Ich werde euch eurem Geschäft überlassen“, informierte er Harry, „aber ich mag dich trotzdem nicht.“

„Ich sorge mich ebenso wenig um dich, Vogel“, erwiederte Harry. „Ich geh dir so gut es mir möglich ist aus dem Weg, wenn du zustimmst, dasselbe zu tun.“ 

„Gut.“ Fawkes verschwand in einer Flamme, Harry und den Tod allein in der Dunkelheit zurücklassend. 

„Ich hab eine Frage“, meinte Harry, als es aussah, als ob der Tod sich aufmachte zu gehen. 

Seufzend wand sich der Tod an ihn. „Oh, sehr gut. Aber nur, weil du mein Favorit bist.” 

Blinzelnd schüttelte Harry den Kopf und fragte: „Ich habe gedacht, dass du Phönixe hasst.“ 

Der Tod neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Sie hassen? Ich erschuf sie. Jedes Mal, wenn sie von ihrem Element verschlungen werden, sterben sie, was mir einen Punkt gibt und danach werden sie wiedergeboren. Sie sind etwas ehrfurchtgebietend.“ 

„Sicher, ehrfurchtgebietend“, stimmte Harry augenrollend zu. „Doch, Fawkes hasst mich, weil ich ein Mörder bin.“ 

„Er hat so viel Zeit bei seinen Menschen verbracht, ist das wirklich überraschend? Ich habe diese Spezies erschaffen, aber ihre Personalität ist ihnen selbst überlassen.“ Der Tod winkte mit einer Hand in seine Richtung. „Geh und spiel mit deinen Stöcken. Und wenn du deine Leute in den Weltraum bringst, haltet euch an den Mond, hm? Die anderen Planeten sind auerhalb meiner Zuständigkeit.” 

Harry salutierte ihm und der Raum kehrte in sein ursprüngliches, leuchtendes Selbst zurück. „Der Mond, hm?“, murmelte er, seinen Besen wieder aufnehmend, um noch etwas an den Zaubern zu arbeiten. 

-0-0-0-0-0-  
-0-0-0-0-0-


	8. Reach Any Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, alle mal aufgepasst: 
> 
> Als Background Sound für dieses Kapitel, rate ich von Pink Floyd, als dem Album „The Dark Side Of The Moon“ „Brain Damage“ zu hören. Es… nun es passt und unterstützt/unterstreicht diesen letzten Teil doch sehr. Aber, lest selbst. Am Ende wird das hoffentlich klarer sein…
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnExahMPPFI

Title: Xerosis  
Author: Batsutousai  
Beta: Shara Lunison & magickmaker17  
Translator: Lady Shigeko  
Beta: Der Nörgler  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Voldemort/Harry (post-Harry/Ginny)  
Warnings: SLASH, AU, character death, super!Harry, Dark!Harry  
Summary: Harry's world ends at the hands of those he'd once fought to save. An adult-Harry goes back to his younger self fic. Semi-super!Harry

-0-0-0-  
Reach Any Star  
-0-0-0-

„Ich nehme meine Freunde mit hinauf ins All, um die Runen auf die Satelliten einzugravieren”; sagte Xerosis, sich in den Stuhl neben Voldemort niederlassend. 

Mit einem ungläubigen Blick wand sich der dunkle Lord an ihn. „Was?“

Xerosis rollte mit den Augen. „Ich. Eine Gruppe von Teenagern. Bringen Runden auf-“

„Nein!“ 

Der Teen bedachte den anderen Zauberer mit einem trockenen Blick. „Wieso denn nicht? Mehr Leute bedeutet weniger Zeit, die wir da oben brauchen.“ 

„Ich-“, Voldemort blickte in dem leeren Raum umher, um ein greifendes Argument zu finden und schnappte dann, „Sie sind Kinder! Sie verstehen die Wichtigkeit der Sache nicht!“

„Das ist zu lahm.“

„Ich verbiete es!”

Schnaubend wand sich Xerosis von dem ärgerlichen dunklen Lord ab. „Du hast jetzt nicht gerade…“ Er begann zu kichern. 

„Potter!”, stöhnte Voldemort. 

Von seinem Stuhle aufspringend, kichernd, duckte sich Xerosis unter den ansteigend schmerzhafter werdenden Flüchen hinweg die Voldemort, zwischen Schimpfwörtern, auf ihn schoss. 

Dem Spiel wurde ein Ende gesetzt, als ein Räuspern in der Nähe der Türe zu hören war. Als beide dunklen Lord ihre Gesichter drehten, um ihn zu sehen – einer grinste verrückt, der andere blickte verärgert – meinte Barty: „Mir wurde nahegelegt, herzukommen und zu sehen, ob ihr immer noch versucht einander umzubringen. Meine Lords.“ 

„Kein Mordanschlag“, korrigierte Xerosis, als er zurück in seinen Stuhl glitt, neben einem grollenden Voldemort. „Nur einige geringe Verstümmelungen und sehr viel Schmerz.“ 

„Warte nur, Junge“, drohte Voldemort. 

Sich streckend, erhob Xerosis eine Hand und tätschelte eine Gesichtshälfte des anderen dunklen Lords. „Du bist so süß, wenn du mörderisch bist, Tom.“

Voldemort stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus und Xerosis hüpfte im Raum umher, Flüchen ausweichend und in sich hinein gackernd. 

Barty kehrte zurück zu den anderen aus dem Inneren Todesser Kreis, die in der Vorhalle warteten. „Ich denke, es ist am besten, wenn wir es in einer Stunde noch mal versuchen“, meinte er. 

Bellatrix schniefte. „Dieser kleine Junge-“

„Dieser ‘kleine Junge‘ ist älter als unser Lord“, zeigte Rodolphus trocken auf. 

Barty zuckte zusammen, während Lucius bloß den Kopf schüttelte und sich abwand. „Ich habe besseres zu tun, als hier herumzustehen und über unsere Lords zu diskutieren, wie wenn sie nie etwas davon erfahren würden“, bemerkte er über seine Schulter zurück, als er davonschritt. 

„Meinen Lord kümmert es nicht, was ich über dieses kleine Balg-“

„Crucio“, kam es von Xerosis im Türrahmen des Konferenzzimmers. „Lucius, Darling, du magst ebenso zurückkommen.“ Als das blonde Reinblut sich umwand, hatte Xerosis sich mit einem bedrohlichen Lächeln einzigen weiblichen Mitglied des Inneren Kreis gewandt, den Fluch mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes aufhebend. „Nun, Bella, was wolltest du über mich sagen?“ 

Wimmernd blieb Bella auf dem Boden liegen, wo sie unter dem Fluch gefallen war. „Nichts, mein Lord.“

„Gut.“ Xerosis wand sich um und trat den Weg zurück ins Konferenzzimmer an, zu Voldemort kommentierend. :Erledigt. Ich geb ihr einen Monat, bevor sie wieder anfängt hinter meinem Rücken zu reden.: 

Voldemort seufzte. :Ich könnte abermals versuchen, mit ihr zu reden.: 

:Nö, so macht es mehr Spaß. Ich kann sie einmal im Monat oder so verfluchen, wenn sie entscheidet, selbstmörderisch zu sein.: Xerosis grinste und sank in seinen Stuhl zurück, die hereinströmenden Todesser erwartend. :Das erinnert mich daran, dass ich mit dir über etwas wichtiges sprechen wollte.: 

:Das sind besser keine weiteren Suggestionen darüber, dass du eine Horde von Teenagern auf eine heikle Mission mit nimmst.: 

Dem dunklen Lord ein Grinsen schickend, lehnte sich Xerosis bequem unter Voldemorts misstrauischem Blick zurück. „Lucius, mir sind einige Gerüchte über eine Bewegung zu Ohren gekommen, die Fudge aus seinem Amt entlassen wollen. Was weist du darüber?“ 

„Es ist mehr, als nur ein Gerücht, mein Lord“, erwiederte Lucius, den Kopf neigend. „Das Misstrauensvotum wurde bereits abgehalten und Fudge ist nur noch im Amt, weil sie Schwierigkeiten haben, einen neuen Minister zu finden. Normalerweise würden sie die Wahl den Bürgern überlassen, aber während dieses Krieges…“ Er verstummte mit einem hilflosen Schulterzucken. 

„Es waren die Bürger, die ihn abgewählt haben“, klärte Voldemort. 

„Die allgemeine Meinung, ja.“ 

„Wieso nicht das Zauberergamot benutzen?“, wunderte sich Barty. „Merlin weiß, dass man sich normalerweise an sie wendet, wenn der Minister nutzlos ist.“ 

„Ist dem Zauberergamot nicht per Gesetz verboten einen neuen Minister zu wählen?“, fragte Xerosis sich gedankenverloren übers Kinn reibend. „Wenn das Ministerium jemals seinen Blümchenhintern hoch bekommt, wer wird dann deiner Meinung nach am ehesten gewählt werden. Lucius?“ 

Stirnrunzelnd gab Lucius preis: „Die Wahl liegt ist zwischen Amelia Bones und Rufus Scrimgeour, glaube ich, mein Lord. Bones ist bekannt für ihre Farinness, aber Scrimgeour ist weniger tolerant zur Dunklen Seite eingestellt, und so mit diesem Krieg…“ 

„Bones ist die sensiblere der beiden“, meinte Xerosis, der sich Voldemort zuwandte. „Sie wird es vielleicht verstehen. Scrimgeour nicht.“ 

Voldemort nickte. „Stellt euch hinter Bones”, befahl er Lucius und den anderen Dreien des inneren Kreises, die in öffentlichen Ämtern waren. „Wenn Scrimgeour ein Problem werden sollte, bin ich sicher, dass er verschwinden kann?“ Er schweifte hinüber zu Xerosis, der mit einem kleinen gemeinen Grinsen antwortete. „Ausgezeichnet. Sonst noch etwas neues im Ministerium?“ 

Es gab nichts wirklich neues, bedachte man, wie genau Voldemort und Xerosis ihre Augen auf die Politik der Welt um sie herum behielten. Einige Gerüchte über Harry Potter besagten, er habe abermals seine Runden durchs Slytherinhaus gezogen, was wiederum zu den Eltern durchgedrungen war. Es hatte ebenso einige weitere Bomben in magischen Haushalten gegeben, aber die betreffenden Familien konnten rechtzeitig entkommen – Xerosis hatte darüber entschieden nicht gegrinst – und mussten augenblicklich mit einem vom Ministerium gestellten Crash-Raum zurechtkommen, während ein neues Zuhause für sie gesucht wurde. 

Als die Berichte geendet hatten, schickten die beiden dunklen Lords sie fort, mit dem Befehl, den anderen Todessern mitzuteilen, Bones zu unterstützen. Ebenso würde es einige Angriffe auf Küstenstädte geben, besonders die, die in der Nähe der Marine waren, weshalb die Todesser gewarnt wurden, sich darauf vorbereiten. 

Nachdem die Todesser gegangen waren, verließen Xerosis und Voldemort den Versammlungssaal, um ein Glas Wein in Voldemorts Zimmer zu genießen. Dort angekommen, kehrten beide dunkle Lords in ihre mehr Menschlichen Formen zurück und ließen sich in ihren üblichen Plätzen an den Tisch in der Nähe der Wand, wo alle Karten aufbewahrt wurden, nieder. 

„Worüber hast du im Versammlungsraum nachgedacht?“, fragte Riddle, der sein Glas etwas schwenkte. 

„Luna erwähnte gestern etwas, das mich hat nachdenken lassen, und der Tod hat mir da irgendwie zugestimmt…“

„Du hast mit dem Tod gesprochen?“, warf Riddle verwundert ein. 

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Er kam, um zwischen einer Argumentation zwischen Fawkes und mir zu schlichten.“ Riddle schnaubte aber Harry grinste ihn nur an und fuhr dann fort. „Ja, es war irgendwie verrückt. Was auch immer, Luna machte jedenfalls einen Kommentar über Leben auf dem Mond und ich dachte-“

„Dem Mond?“, wiederholte Riddle mit großen Augen. „Ist das überhaupt möglich?“, 

„Weiß nicht, aber wenn Luna es angedeutet hat…“ 

„Du vertraust dem Wort dieses verrückten Kindes?”, fragte Riddle trocken. 

„Ja, das tue ich.“ Harry rollte die Augen. „Der Tod hat es nicht verboten und obwohl er den Tod anderer Leute mag, bezweifle ich doch sehr, dass er uns in die Irre führen wird, also sollte es sicher sein.“ 

Seufzend neigte Riddle den Kopf. „Ich nehme es an. Aber trotzdem, wie willst du jemals die gesamte Zaubererwelt dort hoch kriegen?“ 

Lachend schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Ich meine, wenn die Mundanes mit ihrem derzeitigen Weg weitergehen, wird die magische Bevölkerung es in Betracht ziehen müssen, sie alle zu vernichten. Aber ich werde lieber einen Weg finden, sie alle da hoch zu bringen, als dass es so weit kommt.“ 

Riddle neigte den Kopf zur Seite und rief dann ein Stückchen Pergament zu sich. „Auf jeden Fall werden wir dort oben eine Art Atmosphäre schaffen müssen, die das Leben aufrechterhalten kann.“ 

Das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verziehend, beschwor Harry ein Paar Federn, eine davon reichte er seinem Partner. Der Wein war vergessen, als sich beide über das Pergamentbeugten, Zauber schnell vorschlagend und ablehnend, die den Mond erdähnlicher machen könnte. Beide durchsuchten ihre Gehirne nach lang vergessenem Wissen über den Trabanten, der die Erde umkreiste, aber fanden nur wenig. 

„Vielleicht könnte ich, wenn wir da oben sind und die Satelliten bearbeiten, einen Ausflug zum Mond machen und die Lage checken“, schlug Harry vor. „Ich meine, diese Zauber sind großartig, aber bis wir nicht genau wissen, womit wir arbeiten müssen…“ 

Seufzend rieb sich Riddle über die Stirn. „Ich beginne die Vorteile darin zu sehen, dass du deine kleinen Freunde eingeladen hast, mit dir dorthin in zu gehen“, gab er zu. „Wenn sie alleine mit den Satelliten fertig werden, hast du etwas extra Zeit, um zum Mond und zurück zu fliegen.“ Er tippet auf das Pergament, mit ihren Kritzeleien darauf. „Ich will wissen, womit wir arbeiten, bevor wir ernsthaft anfangen, über die Zauber zu diskutieren.“ 

„Geschweige denn bevor wir anfangen darüber zu reden, wie wir uns dem minimalten Aufwand da hoch kriegen mit.“ 

Riddle stöhnte. „Verdammter Mist.“

Harry schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln. „Tom, wir versuchen hier eine ganze Spezies zu retten, die es nicht sehr kümmert, ob sie gerettet wird; alles was wir tun, wird nur zu Zähne fletschen führen.“ 

Riddle schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß. Jedoch wünschte ich, sie wären der Gefahr gegen über nicht so engstirnig.“ Sie teilten ein wissendes Lächeln. „Wie weit bist du mit deinem Weg hinauf ins All?“

„Ich hab einige Feuerblitze bestellt und versuche sie während meiner Freizeit zu modifizieren”, berichtete Harry. Auf Riddles leicht ungläubigen Blick gab er preis: „Ich hab das schon mal vorher gemacht.“ 

Der dunkle Lord schnaubte. „Das glaube ich“, entschied er, „fahre fort. Besen werden nicht den ganzen Weg schaffen.“ 

„Sie könnten, wobei ich sie wirklich sehr verstärken muss, um zum Mond zu gelangen. Das könnte interessant werden.“ Harry verzog das Gesicht, dann schüttelte der den Kopf. „Was auch immer. Ich werde das später klären. Ich muss noch an irgendeiner Art Schutzanzug oder Amulett arbeiten, aber ich plane einige Tests für nächstes Wochenende, während die anderen schlafen, oder so was. Während sie wach sind, werden wir den Raum der Wünsche dafür nutzen, um Zero-G zu simulieren und herauszufinden, wie wir uns dort bewegen werden.“ 

„Hn. Interessant“, erlaubte Riddle. „Obgleich mich das daran erinnert, dass diese erdformenden Zauber keine Schwerkraft auf dem Mond hinzu fügen werden. Dafür werden wir einige anderen Zauber brauchen.“ 

„Welch Vergnügen“, murmelte Harry sarkastisch. „Noch mehr Zauber zu erschaffen/kreieren. Denkst du, dass auf dem Stand, auf dem die Mundanewissenschaft gerade ist, werden einige der Mundanegeborene so etwas bereits geschafft haben.“ 

„Sie würden dafür gelyncht werden, wenn sie auch nur daran dächten Magie und Wissenschaft zu mixen“, zeigte Riddle auf. 

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Seufzend nahm Harry seine Brille ab und rieb sich übers Gesicht. „Ernsthaft, ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie diese Zauber dort oben wirken werden und wenn wir in der Nähe sind, um sie zu warten…“ 

Riddle grollte. „Verdammt nochmal.“ 

Harry grinste. 

„Sei still, Potter“, schnappte Riddle, was ihm ein kichern des Teens einbrachte. „Gut, dann kein Zauber. Runen vielleicht?“ 

„Einen Runenstein, der es schafft die Schwerkraft auf dem Mond zu regulieren?“, murmelte Harry, eine Augenbraue in Gedanken versunken hebend. 

„Platziert im Mittelpunkt des Mondes, so dass gleichmäßig auf allen Seiten wirkt“, stimmte Riddle zu. 

Die nächsten zehn Minuten wurden damit verbracht, Runen für den Stein zu zeichnen, die den komplizierten Zauber aufrechterhalten könnten, an dem sie gerade arbeiteten. Besonders wenn man bedachte, dass sie duale Anziehungskraft, die der Erde und die der Sonne nämlich, in ihrer Zauber Kreation mit einbeziehen mussten. 

Schließlich gelangten sie an einen Punkt, an dem sie größtenteils mit den Basic Runen des Runensteins übereinstimmten. Aber ohne den Rest des Zaubers zu wissen, an dem sie arbeiteten, gab es keine Möglichkeit ihre Arbeit momentan zu beenden. 

Magisch klatschte Riddle die ungefähre Skizze des Runensteines an die Wand neben eine Europakarte. Dann rief er eine aktuelle Zeitangabe auf. „Du solltest bald zurückgehen“, meinte er. „Du hast morgen Unterricht.“ 

Harry seufzte. „An manchen Tagen hasse ich es wirklich ein Schüler zu sein.“ 

Riddle schnaubte. „Wenn du willst, dass dich irgendjemand ernst nimmt, musst du die Schule beenden.“ 

Harry schenkte ihm einen Zwei-Finger-Salut. 

„Sehr Reif.“ 

„Du bist ein echter Bastard, das weißt du?“ 

Riddle rollte mit den Augen. „Bei allem, was auf dieser Welt heilig ist, ja. Wann willst du diese Schilde um Hogwarts und Hogsmead denn anbringen?“ 

„Wie macht sich Barty beim Erlernen des Imperius?”, fragte Harry zurück, annehmend, dass Riddle mit dem Training der Todessern bereits einige Tage zuvor begonnen hat und um die Art, wie Riddle jemanden trainierte…

„Vielleicht noch eine weitere Woche, dann sollte er soweit sein”, entschied der dunkle Lord. „Nächstes Wochenende?“

Harry zog eine Grimasse. „Merlin, nein. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, mir so viel Stress zu machen. Wie wärs mit nächstem Mittwoch? Das sollte auch die meisten Pubgänger umgehen.“ 

„Hm. Guter Punkt“. Riddle nickte. „Dann treffen wir dich um eins im Zentrum von Hogsmead?“ 

„Ok“, stimmte Harry zu. „Ich bring dir nächstes Wochenende einen Zeitumkehrer.“ 

Das Lächeln, das Riddle erwiderte, war nur ein kleines bisschen böse. 

Augenrollend stand Harry von seinem Platz auf. „Gute Nacht, Tom.“ 

„Gute Nacht, Potter”, erwiderte Riddle. Der Teen glitt zurück in einen Schatten und hinfort. 

-0-

Der Unterricht war wie immer langweilig, obwohl Harry es sehr genoss Andromeda auszuweichen, wenn er an den Besen arbeitete. Am Wochenende hatte er es geschafft die, perfekte Kombination von Zaubern herauszufinden, die sie ins Weltall brachten, ohne sich über die Erdanziehungskraft Sorgen machen zu müssen. Er musste immer noch an den Schutzzaubern arbeiten, um sie in einem Stück und wohlbehaltend durch die Atmosphäre zu bekommen und im Weltraum zu überleben, während trotzdem maximale Bewegungsfreiheit gewährleistet war. Des Weiteren war er in die Mysterien Abteilung geschlichen und gestohlen drei weitere Zeitumkehrer, wobei er einen Voldemort überlassen würde. Die anderen beiden würde er seinen Freunden geben, so dass sie ihren Trip zu den Satelliten machen konnten. 

Am Samstag trafen sie sich alle beim Frühstück – die Slytherins eingeschlossen – und Harry nahm sie alle mit in den Raum der Wünsche. Nachdem er erklärt hatte, wie der Raum zu benutzen war, öffnete er ihn und führte sie in eine gigantische, leere Höhle. 

„Ausgezeichnet.“ Er lächelte sie an und erhielt nervöses Lächeln. „ Nun, ich werde keinen rausschmeißen, aber wer ist tatsächlich daran interessiert, einen Trip ins Weltall zu machen?“ 

Augenblicklich erhob Terry seine Hand. „Alles um auf diesen Besen zu fliegen“, deklarierte er. 

„Ich auch“, stimmte Tracey zu. „Aber ich hoffe, du wirst uns noch ein bisschen Training auf diesen Dingern geben, Potter.” 

„Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich fragte, wer mitkommen will“, erwiderte Harry etwas trocken. „Kommt schon. Wer noch?“ 

„Ich will auf den Mond gehen”, meinte Luna mit einem stummen hoffnungsvollen Lächeln. 

Harry blinzelte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Das werden wir sehen, Kleines.“

Luna schmollte. 

Millicent schnaubte über die jüngste Schülerin und meinte dann: „Ich bin dabei. Das könnte vielleicht interessant werden.“ 

„Und informativ“; fügte Li nickend hinzu. „Ich werde auch mitkommen.“ 

„Ausgezeichnet. Ich werde diese Woche noch die Extrabesen bestellen und wir können nächstes Wochenende beginnen, mit ihnen zu üben.“

„Wo?“, forderte Tracey zu wissen. 

Harry winkte ab. „Nicht auf dem Schulgelände. Wahrscheinlich über dem Ozean.” 

„Harry!”, schrie Hermione aufgebracht. „Das ist nicht sicher.” 

Harry legte den Kopf schief. „Hermione, diese Besen sind in der Lage, über achttausend Kilometer pro Stunde zu fliegen. Sie sind so sicher wie es nur geht, aber der einzige Platz, in dem wir sie wirklich austesten können, ohne in etwas reinzurasen, bevor wir es sehen können, ist über dem Ozean.“

„Aber was ist, wenn wir herunterfallen?“, forderte Hermione zu wissen. 

„Wir fliegen niedrig, was uns vor größeren Schaden bewahren sollte“, beruhigte Harry sie. „Ich behalte ein Auge darauf, für den Fall der Fälle. Zudem beherrschen Heilungszauber, etwas passieren sollte.“ Er lächelte. „Ich ab es überlebt, diese Dinge zu testen, oder etwa nicht?“ 

Morag räusperte sich. „Wirst du den Rest von uns brauchen, um euch zu decken?“, fragte sie, bevor Hermione sich noch weiter beschweren konnte. Sie kümmerte sich vielleicht nicht so sehr um Harrys geistliche Gesundheit, aber selbst sie musste eingestehen, dass der Ravenclaw es nicht zulassen würde, dass sie verletzt werden würden, wenn er es irgendwie verhindern konnte. 

Harry nickte. „Ein kleines bisschen, ja. Ich kann Golem erschaffen oder so was in der Art, so dass ihr vorgeben könnt, in der Bibliothek zu arbeiten, aber das Essen dürfte ein Problem werden. Ich würde vorschlagen, Zeitumkehrer zu benutzten, aber bei dieser Geschwindigkeit zu fliegen, ist anstrengend. Sobald wir zurück sind, wird jeder wahrscheinlich ins Bett gehen wollen. 

„Das wird im Weltraum ein Problem werden“, zeigte Terry auf. 

Harry zuckte die Schulter. „Ich kenne einen Trank, der euch wach halten wird und Energie gibt, für eine ausgedehnte Zeitperiode, aber ich will nicht, dass ihr abhängig von dem Zeug werdet. Also können wir es zwar für den tatsächlichen Trip benutzen, aber für das Training werden wir mit euren normalen Körperkapazitäten durchziehen.“ 

Tracey seufzte. „Was ist, wenn etwas dort oben schief läuft? Du sagtest etwas darüber, dass du nicht bei uns sein würdest, während des Ausfluges?“ 

Harry hatte das tatsächlich im Eifer des Gefechts vor einiger Zeit, also nickte er. „Ja. Ich habe einen kleinen extra Trip für mich geplant. Ich kann euch, bevor wir gehen, einige Zauber für den Notfall beibringen, nehme ich an…“

„Wir werden aber immer noch die Spur vom Ministerium auf uns haben“, zeigte Li auf. „Sie wird aktiviert, sobald wir die Schulgrenze überschreiten.“ 

Harry lächelte. „Du denkst ernsthaft, dass die Spur sagen kann, dass du im Weltall bist?”

„Ich dachte, es funktioniert nur innerhalb der Landesgrenze“, fügte Terry hinzu. 

„Bis zu einem gewissen Grad“, stimmte Harry schulterzuckend zu. „Fast alle europäischen Länder haben ihre Systeme verbunden. Dadurch ist es möglich zu sagen, ob du in Frankreich oder Deutschland bist, aber, nicht in Ägypten, China, Japan, Vietnam und Teile von Korea besitzen ihren eigenen Systemverbund, so wie Amerika, Kanada und Mexiko, aber überall sonst, ist es einfach nur das Land. Aber Schüler wie Li, die eine doppelte Staatsbürgerschaft besitzen, sind in allen Ländern, mit denen sie in Verbindung stehen, registriert.“ 

„Du bist in allen Ministeriumssachen eine Enzyklopädie“, kommentierte Lillian. 

Harry winkte sie ab. „Was auch immer, der Punkt ist, du kannst Magie im Weltraum verwenden, ohne das es jemand bemerkt. Du kannst also, technisch gesehen, deine Magie über dem Ozean verwenden, aber es wäre wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee das auszuprobieren, bei dieser Geschwindigkeit, also…“ 

Luna tippte Harrys Arm an. „Zero-G”, befahl sie. 

„Oh, ja, sicher!” Harry zuckte die Schultern und auf einmal waren sie alle schwerelos. 

„Cool!“, schrie Terry, der sich vom Boden abstieß und aufwärts, in Richtung der weit entfernten Decke schoss. 

Sie verbrachten alle einen Moment, in dem sie nach rechts und links schossen und fehlschlugen sich von der flachen Oberfläche fortzubewegen. Schließlich, über ihre Aktionen lachend, sprach Harry einen stummen Aufrufezauber, um sie alle wieder in der Mitte des Raumes zu versammeln. „In Ordnung, ich denke das beantwortet alle Fragen, bezüglich des Bewegens in Zero-G.“

„Ihr braucht definitiv etwas, dass euch hilft, euch fort zubewegen“, stimmte Hermione zu. „Du weißt, wenn ihr keine Besen verwenden würdet, würde ich vielleicht mit euch gehen.“ 

Harry lächelte sie an. „Gut, mein kleiner Trip wird zum Mond gehen. Wenn wir eine Art von Langstreckenportschlüssel generieren können, werde ich dich ein anderes Mal mit hochnehmen.“ 

„Wirklich?“, fragte Hermione mit großen leuchtenden Augen. „Stell dir vor, einer der ersten Menschen auf dem Mond!“

„Das erste Schlam-“

Sich räuspernd, schickte Harry Tracey einen bedeutungsvollen Blick. 

Tracey seufzte. „Ja, tut mir leid Granger. Dann eben die erste Muggelgeborene.“

Hermione schniefte als Antwort, unfähig ihren Blick zurück zu der Slytherin zu bringen. „Was auch immer, Davis. Aber, ja! Aufregend!” Sie blickte zurück zu Harry. „Können wir, bitte?” 

„Wir werden sehen”, erwiderte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir überhaupt einen Portschlüssel für diese Reichweite machen können. 

„Du könntest vom Mond aus versuchen, einen Portschlüssel zur Erde zu machen“, regte Luna an. 

Harry lehnte den Kopf auf eine Seite. „Hn. Ja, das würde den Trip einfacher machen…“ 

„Wieso?“, fragte Li. „Wegen der Zeit?“ 

„Zeit und dem Stress auf den Besen“, erwiderte Harry. „Ihr alle solltet in Ordnung sein, da ihr nur um den Planeten herum fliegt. Aber um hinauf zum Mond zu fliegen, muss ich noch etwas mehr Kraft in den Besen legen und ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie gut ich das hinkriegen werde. Ich meine, ich habe vor, einen Extrabesen mitzunehmen, nur für den Fall, aber ich kann nur eine gewisse Anzahl von Besen mit mir nehmen und ich weiß nicht, wie viel Stress es sein wird, sie wieder mit auf den Planeten zurückzubringen.“ Er ließ seinen Blick zurück zu Luna schweifen. „Aber ein Portschlüssel…“ 

Luna lächelte. 

Terry blickte sich in der Gruppe um während Harry nachdachte. Dann stieß er gegen Li, die neben ihm stand, was sie beide in verschiedene Richtungen davonfliegen ließ. Terry stieß ein Jauchzen aus, während Li überrascht aufschrie. 

„Terry!“, schnappte Li. 

Jeder lachte. 

Kichernd ließ Harry am anderen Ende des Raumes einen großen Ball mit mehr Masse, als sie zusammen besaßen, erscheinen. „Versuch bei dem Ball einen aufrufe Zauber, hm? Ich will sehen, was passiert“, rief er zu Terry. 

Terry tat wie befohlen. Der Ball bewegte sich nur wenige Zentimeter, aber Terry war derjenige, der sich wirklich bewegte. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten damit seinen Schwung genug zu stoppen, um nicht im den Ball zu kollidieren. Aber er schaffte es, einen Fuß hochzubringen um die Wucht des Aufschlags genug abzudämpfen, aber es ließ ihn wieder vom Ball weg schießen. „Ow“, stöhnte er, während er mit etwas Schwierigkeiten sein Bein rieb. 

„Hm.“ Harry versuchte seinen eigenen Accio, mental die Kraft, die dahinter steckte, zurückhaltend. Er driftete trotzdem auf den Ball zu, aber er war zumindest etwas langsamer. Er fing den kleinen Stoß mit seinem Arm ab, wimmerte und fügte hinzu: „OK, es wird etwas wehtun, aber fühlt euch frei, es selbst zu versuchen. Schaut mal, ob ihr die Kraft hinter eurem Zauber nicht regulieren könnt. 

„Und wie genau reguliert man seine Kraft?“, forderte Tracey zu wissen. 

Harry blinzelte. „Oh. Uhm, wenn ihr einen Zauber sprecht, fokussiert euch auf den Zug eurer Magie.“ Er legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich fürchte, ich weiß nicht wirklich, wie ich das erklären soll.“ 

Hermione betrachtete ihren Stab für einen Moment, schloss dann ihre Augen und fokussierte sich, als die den Accio sprach. Sie war so damit beschäftigt darauf zu achten, wie ihre Magie arbeitete, dass sie vergas nach dem Ball Ausschau zu halten. Aber Harry fing sie stöhnend, als der Ball seinen Rücken traf. 

„Oh! Tut mir leid Harry”, entschuldigte sich Hermione errötend. 

Harry lächelte sie an. „Schon gut. Was hast du erreicht?” 

Sich auf die Lippe beißend, aber gehorsam erklärte Hermione ihre Feststellung: „Als ich den Zauber sprach, hab ich zu viel Aufmerksamkeit darauf gelegt, wo meine Hand und der Stab sich verbinden. Ich denke… ich denke ich habe dort etwas gefühlt, aber ich muss das erst noch ein paar Mal versuchen. 

„Können wir, ich weiß nicht, den Ball nicht polstern?“, fragte Neville. 

Harry blinzelte. „Oh. Du.” 

Jeder musste darüber lachen, während Harry den Raum den Ball polstern ließ. Er ließ ebenso den Raum einen gepolsterten Würfel auf der anderen Seite zur Verfügung stellen. „Fertig.“ 

„Wir werden ineinander reinkrachen“, zeigte Morag auf, als Hermione und Terry sich beide am Würfel versuchten, während Li den Ball nahm. 

Gehorsam beschwor Harry ein Prisma oberhalb der Türe und ebenso über der anderen Seite. „Besser?“ 

„Ja, danke.” Die Ravenclaw schoss augenblicklich in Richtung eines der Prismen. 

Augenrollend gelang Harry mithilfe des Balles in den toten Raum über jedem, zufrieden damit in der Luft zu liegen und seine Freunde dabei zu beobachten, wie sie im offenen Raum vor und zurück schossen. 

Sie verbrachten eine gute Stunde damit, einfach nur umher zu schießen, bevor Harry sie stoppte und dem Raum ihnen alte Modelle des Sauberwisches zu geben befahl. Darüber beschwerten sich Tracey und Terry, aber er ließ sie trotzdem alle in Zero-G übungsfliegen. 

Die Besen ermöglichten es ihnen, sich in eine gewünschte Richtung zu bewegen, aber sie hatten einigen Probleme damit anzuhalten. Die Slytherins und Terry schoben es auf die Besen, aber Harry – der während seiner Aurorenzeit einen Sauberwisch schon einige Male geflogen hatte, bevor sie genug Geld gehabt hatten, um ihren Besenschrank zu aktualisieren – schob es auf das Fehlen des Windes und der Erdanziehungskraft. 

Sie spielten mit den Besen bis zum Mittagessen und machten sich dann auf, den Raum zu verlassen. Sie alle liefen nach vier Stunden in Zero-G etwas seltsam. 

„Was habt ihr Verrückten denn gemacht?“, fragte Stephen, als die Ravenclaws ihre Plätze einnahmen. „Und McDougal auch.“ 

„Morag und ich haben einen Pakt geschlossen“, gab Harry preis. 

„Wir haben geübt, uns in Zero-G zu bewegen“, erklärte Terry, dessen Augen vor Aufregung leuchteten. 

Morag rollte ihre Augen. „Boot, hab ich dir kürzlich gesagt, dass du ein Idiot bist?“

Erst vorgebend, darüber nachzudenken, antwortete Terry schließlich: „Diesen Morgen, während des Frühstücks.“ 

„Nicht neu genug, du bist ein Idiot.“ 

Belustigt schnaubte Harry, blickte dann Stephen an, der etwas verwirrt darüber wirkte, was Terry gesagt hatte. „Wir haben in einem Raum gespielt, der keine Erdanziehungskraft besitzt. Das macht sehr viel Spaß.“ 

„Potter, du wirst keine weiteren Idioten mitbringen”, befahl Morag. 

„Mit mehr Leuten würde es mehr Spaß machen“, kommentierte Luna luftig. 

„Und seinen Magieausstoß zu kontrollieren ist eine gute Lektion“, fügte Li hinzu. „Ist es jetzt nicht einfacher als vorher einen Zauber zu sprechen?“ 

Harry hatte ihnen allen einfache Heilungszauber für kleinere Verletzungen beigebracht, bevor sie alle zum Essen erschienen waren, da sie auf den Besen einige Wände gerammt hatten. Morag hatte zugegeben, dass es sehr viel einfacher zu Lernen gewesen war, als jemals zuvor, und sie war schon immer mistig in Heilungszauber gewesen. „Ja. Ein bisschen.” 

„Warte, was machst du gerade? Es ist wirklich schwer sich in Zero-G zu bewegen, stimmts?“, fragte Kevin neugierig. 

„Wir haben da diese wirklich großen Objekte, auf die wir uns hinzaubern sollen“, erklärte Terry. „Sie besitzen mehr Masse, also anstelle dass sich der Gegenstand zum Sprecher des Zaubers bewegt, bewegt sich der Zauberer auf den Gegenstand zu.“

„Wir mussten sie polstern“, fügte Li, Harry anlächelnd hinzu, der gerade eine Grimasse schnitt. „Du weißt schon, wenn du etwas aufrufst, knallte es doch in deine Hand hinein?“ Kevin nickte. „Gut, es gibt dort nicht viel, was dich davon abhält, wenn du dich in Zero-G bewegst. Wir sind also immer wieder in das Objekt geknallt und davon wieder abgeprallt.“ 

„Es tut weh“, fügte Terry sein Bein reibend, hinzu. 

„Das hab ich geheilt“, erinnerte Harry ihn. 

„Ja, aber es kribbelt immer noch.“ 

Harry verdrehte die Augen. 

„Das klingt nach Spaß”, entschied Stephen. „Können wir mit euch kommen?“ 

Die anderen blickten Harry an, der mit den Schultern zuckte. „Sicher. Wie Luna sagte, je mehr mitmachen, desto lustiger wird es.“

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt”, informierte Luna ihn. 

„Was auch immer. Kommt aufs selbe hinaus.“ 

Morag schnaubte verärgert. „Du weißt, dass Granger und Longbottom auch einige Individuen mitbringen wollen werden.” 

„Nur, wenn jemand es ihnen sagt“, erinnerte Li sie. 

„Es wäre fair, wenn wir nur die Ravenclaws einladen“, kommentierte Harry, still etwas Pergament und eine Feder herbeirufend. 

„Einige der Zauber die du kennst…“, kommentierte Stephen etwas eifersüchtig. „Harry, du musst mir dein Lesematerial mal ausleihen.“ 

„Du kannst heute Abend meine Bibliothek in Angriff nehmen”, versprach Harry, schnell zwei Notizen kritzelnd, die er Hermione und Lillian schickte. Sie besagten, dass sie ihre Hauskammerraden einladen konnten, wenn sie wollten. Aber nur die in ihrem Jahrgang. Es gab keinen Grund, wieso es eine riesige Menge sein sollte. 

Sobald das Essen beendet war, trafen sie sich alle wieder im Raum. Zusätzlich von Ravenclaw, außer Kevin und Stephan, warnen auch Anthony und Lisa gekommen. Von Slytherin schlossen sich ihnen Blaise, Daphne und Theodore an. Hermione und Neville hatten Seamus, Dean und Ron mitgebracht, denen eine großäugige Ginny folgte. Harry stöhnte still, als er seine Ex-Frau sah. 

„Alles in Ordnung, Potter, Millicent sagte etwas darüber, eine neue Erfahrung zu machen?“, schnappte Daphne. 

„Wie kommt es, dass ich diesen Raum noch nie zuvor bemerkt habe?“, fragte Seamus. 

„Wieso sind die hier?“, forderte Ron zu wissen, der auf die Slytherins mit einem bösen Blick im Gesicht zeigte. 

Harry ließ im Raum wieder die Zero-G aktivieren und stieß sich vom Boden ab, bevor eine Diskussion zwischen den Gryffindors und den Slytherins beginnen konnte. Als seine Freunde ihm folgten die Neuankömmlinge aber mit großen Augen auf sie starrten, murrte Harry: „Vielleicht hätte ich euch sie nicht mitbringen lassen sollen. Merlin.“ 

„Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass die Gryffindors und Slytherins nicht mit einander auskommen“, kommentierte Li. „Ich meine, es ist mit euch nicht so anders, aber ihr könnt euch größtenteils benehmen.“ 

„Wir besitzen mehr Selbstkontrolle als Ronald“, berichtete Hermione. 

„Oder Malfoy“, fügte Lillian schnaubend hinzu. „Manchmal frage ich mich, wie es der Junge mit seinen Flausen je in unser Haus geschafft hat.“ 

„Das ewige Mysterium“, kam es trocken von Harry. „Hermione, Lil, könntet ihr beide zurückgehen und den Neulingen einen Crashkurs geben?“ 

„Sicher“, stimmte Hermione zu, während Lillian nickte. Beide Mädchen riefen sich zu den gepolsterten Objekten, an den Gegenüberliegenden Wänden auf. Dann prallten sie von ihnen zurück um näher an die Gruppe auf dem Boden zu gelangen. Einige von ihnen flogen etwas über den Boden. 

„Was ist mit dem Rest von uns?“, fragte Terry. 

Harry grinste. „Schön, ich glaube, ihr braucht noch etwas mehr Übung auf den Besen.“ Während er dies sagte, erschienen neben Terry, Li, Tracey, Millicent, Luna und Harry Besen. „Morag, Neville, was würdet ihr beide gerne tun?“ 

„Ich nehme einen Besen, danke“, erwiderte Morag und einer erschien neben ihr. 

Neville seufzte. „Ich helfe Hermione und Moon.“ 

„Sicher“, stimmte Harry zu und der Gryffindor beschwor sich selbst hinfort. „Ok, Truppen, macht weiter mit der Bewegung in der Luft. Und versucht oberhalb der Neulinge zu bleiben.“

Die Ravenclaws salutierten, während die Slytherins mit den Augen rollten, aber alle fünf eilten davon, um zu tun, wie ihnen geheißen war. 

Harry eilte hinunter, wo Hermione, Lillian und Neville seit fünf geschlagenen Minuten versuchten, die Kids auf dem Boden dazu zu bekommen, mit dem Streiten aufzuhören. Er schickte eine Welle mit einem Stillezauber hinüber zu den Gryffindors und Slytherins, als er langsam neben Hermione auf dem Boden aufkam. „Besser?“ 

„Das hätte mir einfallen sollen“, beschwertes sich Hermione, 

„Wir können nicht alle perfekt sein“, beruhigte Harry sie. 

Hermione langte nach ihm, um ihn zu schlagen, aber schaffte es nur, ihn knapp zu streifen, bevor die Bewegung sie einige Zentimeter zurück weichen ließ. „Du Widerling.“ 

Harry grinste. „Sicher, dass du keinen Besen willst?” 

„Als wenn das so viel besser wäre“, erwiederte Hermione, als Luna mit einem Aufjauchzen in die Decke krachte. 

Harry schnaubte. „Luna hat Spaß“, informierte er sie, dann lehnte er sich auf seinem Besen vor, um die Neuankömmlinge zu mustern. Alle von ihnen flogen nun außerhalb der Reichweite des Bodens. „So, der Punkt dieser Übung ist es, sich selbst auf das Objekt über euch hin aufzurufen. Sie sind alle gepolstert, also sollte es nicht allzu sehr wehtun, wenn ihr in sie hineinkracht, aber ihr werdend sowieso davon abprallen.“ 

„Was ihr tun sollt, ist in der Lage sein, euren Zauber genug zu kontrollieren, um eben nicht vom Objekt abzuprallen“, schritt Lillian ein, Harry ein Grinsen schickend. „Granger, wenn du es uns zeigen würdest?“

Hermione nickte und rief sich dann zum Ball auf. Sie war die schnellste gewesen, die den Dreh mit der Kontrolle ihres Zaubers raushatte und mit ihrem zusätzlichen Genie, war sie in der Lage gewesen, genau zu kalkulieren, wie viel Kraft sie hinter den Zauber stecken musste, abhängig davon, von wo sie sich im Raum befand. 

„Ausgezeichnet.” Lillian blickte zurück auf ihr Publikum. „Harry, könntest du uns zeigen, wie man es nicht machen sollte?“ 

„Wieso ich?“, frage Harry, selbst als sein Besen verschwand. 

„Weil ich weiß, das Longbottom es richtig machen kann. Du hast nur dort gesessen und zugesehen, wie wir uns zum Affen gemacht haben.“ 

„Ich hätte Popcorn mitbringen sollen“, konterte Harry, dann deutete er mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Prisma und rief: „Accio!“ Als er in das Prisma schoss, schaffte er es, sich so zu drehen, dass er mit den Füßen zuerst aufschlug. Er beugte seine Knie als er aufkam, um den Aufprall zu minimieren, dann streckte er sie und kam so mit dem zusätzlichem Schwung wieder auf dem Boden, neben der Gruppe zum Stehen. 

„Du hast irgendwie geschummelt“, entschied Lillian, als Harry an ihre Seite zurückkehrte. 

„Wir haben alle hier drinnen vier Stunden verbracht“, erinnerte Harry sie. „Ich muss nicht umherprallen wie ein menschlicher Pingpongball um zu wissen, wie man sich hier drinnen bewegt.“ 

Der Großteil der Gruppe lachte darüber, die meisten allerdings leise. 

„Du warst hier für vier Stunden?“, fragte Lisa. 

„Wir kamen gleich nach dem Frühstück her“, stimmte Hermione zu. „Wir haben, warte, eineinhalbstundet hier herum prallend verbracht?“ 

„Und der Rest davon war auf den Besen“, stimmte Neville zu. „Weißt du, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich es tatsächlich genieße, auf einem Besen zu sein“, fügte er für Harry mit einem Nicken hinzu. 

Harry grinste. „Das war irgendwie Sinn der Sache.“ 

„Es hilft, wenn es keine Möglichkeit gibt, herunterzufallen“, berücksichtigte Hermione. 

„Dafür aber, ziemlich viele um in Sachen reinzukrachen“, kommentierte Neville, als Luna in eine andere Wand mit einem ausgelassenen Schrei hineinraste. 

Etwas rot im Gesicht, da er ignoriert wurde, erhob Ron seine Hand. Als Harry den Zauber von ihm nahm und ihm bedeutete zu sprechen, forderte Ron: „Wieso können wir nicht auf den Besen fliegen?“ 

Harry richtete seinen Kopf daraufhin auf. „Weil es genauso ist, wie ein Fahrrad zu fahren, Ron. Du musst erst mal mit Stützrädern beginnen. Für Zero-G bedeutet das, dass du erst mal lernen musst, dich von alleine zu bewegen und dich an die unterschiedlichen Umstände zu gewöhnen, bevor du versuchen kannst, dich auf etwas zu zubewegen, das seinen eigenen Antrieb hat.“ 

„Vertrau mir, Ron“, fügte Neville hinzu, hinauf zu den Slytherins und Ravenclaws blickend, die oberhalb des gigantischen Prismas Loopings umeinander herum flogen, „es ist sehr viel schwerer, als es aussieht. Es gibt keinen Wirklichen Widerstand, der dir hilft zu stoppen. Selbst wenn du dem Besen befielst anzuhalten, bewegst du dich trotzdem weiterhin vorwärts.“ 

Ungläubig schnaubte Ron verärgert, blieb allerdings ruhig. 

„Erlöst du sie?“, fragte Lillian Harry. 

„Also gut“, stimmte er zu, sie von dem Stillezauber befreiend, da keiner von ihnen gelernt hatte, stumm einen Zauber zu sprechen. „Ruft euch hinfort, Kids. Und denkt daran, es ist nicht so einfach, wie es aussieht.“

„Der Trick“, fügte Hermione hinzu, bevor jemand hinfort schießen konnte, „ist es, euch auf die Verbindung zwischen euch und eurem Stab zu konzentrieren. Ihr müsst euch auf eure Magie konzentrieren, die ihr für den Zauber braucht und sie dann verringern, sodass ihr langsamer werdet.“ 

„Na los!“, fügte Harry hinzu, als sie sich nicht gleich aufmachten. 

Fast schon synchron rief die Gruppe „Accio!“, und flog in verschiedene Richtungen davon. 

Die vier auf dem Grund Verbleibenden, warteten dort für einige Minuten und beobachteten die neue Gruppe dabei, wie sie mit Sachen kollidierte. 

„Ok, ich kann den Unterhaltungswert darin sehen, sich einfach zurückzulehnen und zu beobachten”, entschied Lillian. 

Harry grinste und der Raum stattete ihn mit einem Besen aus. „Ich geh und schließ mich den anderen an. Wollt ihr Besen haben, oder wollt ihr euch mit eurer eigene Kraft fortbewegen?“ 

„Könntest du uns nicht einfach selbst unsere Besen beschwören lassen, wenn wir sie wollen?“, fragte Hermione. 

Nachdenklich legte Harry den Kopf auf die Seite. „Ich nehme an, dass ich euch Zugang geben könnte, aber ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr ihn nur benutzt, um euch Besen zu besorgen. Wir brauchen keine wahllosen Gegenstände, die jemanden genau um falschen Moment um Weg erscheinen.“ 

„Ich denke, darauf können wir uns einigen“, stimmte Lillian zu. „Wenn wir das täten, würdest du uns sie heilen lassen, egal ob wir den Zauber kennen oder nicht.“ 

„Ich gehör zu denen, die es genießen würden dabei zuzusehen“, stimmte Harry zu, auf seinen Besen gleitend und dem Raum sagend, dass er auf die Kommandos seiner drei Freuen hören soll. „Ok, ihr könnt nun Gegenstände aufrufen oder verbannen. Ich könnt allerdings nicht die Schwerkraft in diesem Raum verändern. Verstanden?“ 

Alle drei salutierten ihm, als Harry, zwischen einen Paar Gryffindors die umherprallten davon flog hinauf, in die Luftsphäre über diesen. „Ich bin zurück!“ 

„Oh, verdammt“, kommentierte Tracey trocken. „Und wir haben gehofft, dass du dort bleiben würdest, um mit den Kindergartenkindern zu spielen.“ 

Harry grinste sie an und glitt dann hinüber zu Luna, die vor sich hin summte, als sie ihre Wunden heilte. „Gibt es einen Grund, warum du dich selbst verletzt?“ 

„Es macht Spaß“, erwiederte sie lächelnd. 

„Muss ich die Wände rammen?“, fragte Harry. 

„Nur wenn du willst“, sagte Luna bevor sie davon schoss und fröhlich in die nächste Wand prallte. 

Seufzend ließ Harry den Raum noch mehr Polster an den Wänden und um die Objekte herum erscheinen lassen, in die die Schüler hineinkrachen konnten. Luna mag zwar denken, dass es Spaß war in Dinge hineinzurennen, aber Harry wollte nicht, dass seine Freunde sich selbst verletzten. 

Zwei Stunden später waren Harrys Freunde alle Meister darin, sich in Zero-G mit den Besen oder alleine fort zu bewegen. Von denen, die sie eingeladen hatten, waren für Harry nur Blaise und Lisa gut genug gewesen, bei den Versuchen ihren Magieoutput zu regulieren, weshalb er ihnen Besen gab. Aber alle anderen hatten einfach zu viel Spaß daran vor und zurück zu prallen. 

„Ich nehme an, ich könnte einfach die Polsterung entfernen, nur um zu sehen, wie lange sie brauchen um dies herauszufinden“, meinte Harry zu Lillian und Hermione, die immer noch versuchten, die Idioten zu unterrichten. 

„Aber danach müssten wir sie alle verarzten“, zeige Hermione auf. 

„Nah. Lass sie einfach und wenn einer von ihnen sich beschwert, sagt ihnen, dass es eine Erinnerung an die Lektion ist, die sie hier gelernt haben“, grummelte Lillian. „Sie verdienen es.“ 

„Vielleicht ein wenig“, gab Hermione zu. 

Lillian näherte sich mit ihrem Besen der Gryffindor und umarmte sie. „Schau, wir machen eine Slytherin aus dir.“ 

Über den Gedanken verzog sie eine Grimmasse. „Moon, lass mich los.“ 

Belustigt schnaubte Harry. „Was ist das? Hermione Granger verweigert positiven menschlichen Kontakt?“ 

„Ich werde etwas in deinen Weg rufen, sobald du wieder dort oben bist“, drohte ihm Hermione, ihre Hand hinauf winkend, wo Terry und Millicent gerade Lisa und Blaise mit dem Manövrieren ihrer Besen halfen. 

Die Tür zum Raum öffnete sich und die drei in der Nähe des Bodens, die als einzige in der Lage waren, es zu hören, wandten sich um, um zu sehen wie einige Professoren ihre Köpfe hereinsteckten. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, sobald sie die Kinder wahrnahmen, die über ihren Köpfen umherprallten. 

„Aw, fuck“, beschwerte sich Harry. 

„Harry“, hisste Hermione, jedoch war es mehr ein Reflex, als dass sie ihn darauf hinweisen wollte, aufzuhören zu Fluchen. 

Harry seufzte. „Ich werde für die zwei Meter oberhalb des Bodens normale Erdanziehungskraft wieder herstellen“, warnte er die beiden Mädchen, worauf beide nickten. Er änderte die Gravitation, dann flog er hinab zum Boden. Sobald er sicher absteigenden konnte, tat er es und schritt dann hinüber zur Tür. „Hi?“, rief wer, während Hermione und Lillian hinter ihm ebenfalls auf dem Boden landeten. 

„Mr. Potter, was geschieht hier?“, forderte McGonagall zu wissen, die einen vorsichtigen Schritt eintrat. Hinter ihr, wirkten Flitwick und Snape etwas weniger vertrauensvoll. 

„Wir haben nur etwas Spaß, Professor“, erklärte Hermione, als sie an Harrys Seite snkam. „Harry hat diesen Raum gefunden, der demjenigen jeden Wunsch erfüllt, der ihn sich herbeigewünscht hat. Er wollte ihn in Zero-G und wir lernen gerade alle, wie man sich hier drinnen bewegt.“ 

„Es ist eine Möglichkeit zu lernen, genauso wie Spaß zu haben“, fügte Lillian von Harrys anderer Seite her hinzu. 

„Zero-G?“, fragte Flitwick, der nun sich umsehend selbst in den Raum schritt. Snape wirkte immer noch, wie wenn er kein Interesse daran hätte, sich seinen Kollegen anzuschließen. 

„Zero Gravity, keine Gravitation“, übersetzte Hermione. 

„Luna hat über eine ihrer Kreaturen geredet, die auf dem Mond lebt“, erklärte Harry, bevor die Professoren fragen konnten, wieso es nötig war in Zero-G zu spielen. „Und das hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht ‘Wie würde es sein, sich auf dem Mond zu bewegen?‘ Und, gut, der Mond hat wirklich sehr geringe Anziehungskragt also dachten wir, es wäre cool, es mal zu versuchen. Aber es ist wirklich schwer dieses Level von Gravitation zu simulieren ohne genau zu wissen, wie es dort oben ist. Also haben wir uns für Zero-G entschieden. Terry hat während des Mittagessens darüber geredet und Stephen wollte mitkommen, also entschied ich, dass wir alle Leute einladen könnten.“

„Sicherlich wird jemand verletzt werden“, herrschte McGonagall, die besorgt hinauf zu den Schülern blickte, ihn an. 

„Es ist alles gepolstert“, beruhigte Hermione sie. 

„Die Wände sind ebenso gepolstert“, stimmte Harry zu, mental den Raum bittend, die Wände in der unteren Hälfte ebenso zu polstern. Dann schritt er hinüber, um eine zu berühren. „Sehen Sie? Also selbst wenn sie die Ziele nicht treffen, was sie eigentlich nicht sollten, wird trotzdem niemand verletzt.” 

„Wie bewegen sie sich da oben?”, fragte Flitwick neugierig. „Ich kann sehen, dass ihr drei Besen habt, aber alle anderen…“ 

„Sehr viele, die ganz oben sind, haben Besen“, erklärte Harry, „aber die anderen benutzen Aufrufezauber, um sich zwischen den Konstruktionen zu bewegen. Weil die Konstruktionen mehr Masse besitzen, bewegen sie sich nicht wirklich, was stattdessen den Sprecher des Zaubers sich auf sie zu bewegen lässt.“ 

„Es ist genauso, wie wenn du versuchst ein Haus aufzurufen“, fügte Hermione lächelnd hinzu. „Es ist größer, also wirst du eher in seine Richtung fliegen, als dass es zu dir kommt.“ 

„Ich bin überrascht, dass Mr. Weasley nicht auf einem Besen ist“, kommentierte McGonagall. 

„Er wollte es“, erwiederte Harry trocken, „aber meine Regeln ist, dass sie nicht auf einen Besen kommen, solange sie es nicht geschafft haben ihre Kraft zu regulieren, die sie bei dem Zauber benutzen, um nicht in die Konstruktionen zu krachen. Er kümmert sich nicht wirklich um diesen Teil, also ist er dazu verdammt, wie ein Flummi umher zu hüpfen.“ 

„Also vorhin hast du Pingpongball gesagt“, informierte ihn Lillian. 

„Ich bin ein Pingpongball, Ron nicht“, konterte Harry. 

McGonagall seufzte. „Während ich es gutheiße, dass sie diese Lernerfahrung gemacht haben, Mr. Potter, wünschte ich doch, dass sie einen Professor hier hätten.“ 

„Wieso?“, fragte Lillian mit verengten Augen. „Es ist doch nur etwas Spaß. Keiner von uns wird verletzt oder so.“ 

„Aber jemand könnte es“, züchtigte Flitwick sie, „und ihr würdet im siebten Stock ohne ärztliche Hilfe feststecken.“ 

Lillian öffnete ihren Mund um zu erwidern, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sie hielt sich zurück. 

„Sie sind ja jetzt hier, also wenn sie bleiben wollen“, bot Harry, mit einem Funken Amüsement in seinen Augen, an. „Aber wenn Sie sich entscheiden zu bleiben, werden sie sich uns in Zero-G anschließen müssen. Es ist nicht sicher, selbst diesen kleinen Fleck Erde mit Gravitation zu haben. Jemand könnte sich hier herunter schießen und anstelle einfach herunter zu schweben, werden sie abstürzen. Und dann, ja, dann wird jemand verletz werden.” 

„Immer so selbstsicher, Potter“, schnappte Snape. „So viel besser als alle anderen, um sich auch nur zu bemühen, einen Professor zu informieren, was ihn hier tut.“ 

Harry rollte über den Professor im Türrahmen die Augen und blickte dann zurück zu McGonagall. „Professor?“ 

Nachdem sie die Schüler beobachtet hatte, die über ihr ihren Spaß hatten, blickte McGonagall zurück zu Harry. „Sehr schön, Mr. Potter. Wenn irgendwas passiert, bitte ich sie einen Hauselfen zu mir zu schicken.“ 

Harry nickte. „Das kann ich tun.” 

„Minerva, sicherlich werden Sie sie nicht überwacht lassen!”, beschwerte sich Snape. 

McGonagall schickte ihrem Mitkollegen einen trockenen Blick. „Falls Sie nicht hier bleiben wollen, Severus, sehe ich keine andere Wahl.“ Ihr Blick fiel hinab auf den Ravenclawhausvorstand. „Filius?“ 

„So spaßig es auch aussieht, ich habe noch einen großen Berg Arbeit vor mir”, erwiederte Flitwick, der wirklich geknickt wegen der verpassten Chance klang. 

Harry lächelte seinen Hauslehrer an. „Wenn Sie mal ein freies Wochenende haben sollten, Professor, kann ich den Raum wieder herrichten“, bot er an. 

Flitwick zwinkerte ihm zu. „Das behalte ich im Hinterkopf.“

Harry blickte hinauf zu Snape, der immer noch grollte. „Was denn, Professor Snape, keinen Sinn fürs Abenteuer?“, fragte er mit leuchtenden Augen. 

Snape wirkte absolut wütend. „Veralberst du mich, Potter?“, hisste er. 

Harry setzte einen beleidigten Blick auf. „Ich würde doch nie einen Professor veralbern“, gab er vor. 

Neben ihm, musste sich Hermione abwenden, um ein Kichern zu verbergen. 

„Du bist genau wie dein Vater!”, schnappte Snape. 

„Ich persönlich, bevorzuge es, ‘genau wie meine Mutter‘ zu sein“, erwiederte Harry. Er wand sich an Lillian, die wie zwischen Horror und Belustigung hin und hergerissen wirkte. „Was denkst du, Lil, bin ich mehr wie mein Vater oder meine Mutter.“ 

Lilian schüttelte den Kopf, unsicher, wie sie darauf überhaupt antworten sollten. 

„Potter!”, brüllte Snape. 

Grinsend manipulierte Harry die Anziehungskraft in dem Raum, so dass sie um ihn herum verschwand. Er sprang in die Luft und hinfort, dem Professor auf Wiedersehen winkend. „Bye, Professor!“ 

„Zwanzig Punkte von Ravenclaw!“, schrie Snape ihm nach. 

„Severus, das ist vollkommen lächerlich“, rügte ihn McGonagall, als sie ihrem Kollegen aus dem Raum folgte. „Er hat überhaupt nichts getan.“ 

„Er hat mich veralbert!“, schnappte Snape, als die Türe hinter ihnen ins Schloss viel. 

Harry war etwas traurig, er wollte hören, was die Professoren darüber zu sagen hatten. Er flog wieder hinab zu Lillian und Hermione und fragte: „Kann ich Zero-G wieder Online bringen?“ 

„Online?”, fragte Lillian. 

„Muggelbegriff”, meinte Hermione, als sie auf ihren Besen stieg. „Er wollte wissen, ob es in Ordnung ist, Zero-G wieder herzustellen.“ 

„Harry, hör auf so muggel zu sein“, befahl Lillian, die auf ihren eigenen Besen stieg. 

„Ich arbeite daran“, erwiederte Harry trocken, bevor er den Raum wieder von der Anziehungskraft befreite. „Worüber haben wir noch mal gesprochen, bevor die Professoren hereinkamen?“, fragte er, als die drei zurück zu ihren ursprünglichen Beobachtungspositionen flogen. „Oh, ja! Diese Polster loszuwerden!“ 

„Ow!“, schrien einige Leute über ihnen gleichzeitig, als sie mit einigen der Objekte zusammenstießen. Es folgten weitere Ausdrücke des Schmerzes. 

„Tut mir leid!“, schrie Harry zerknirscht blickend. „Irgendwas, als ich die Zero-G wieder online gebracht habe, hat die Polster herunterfallen lassen. Gebt mir ne Minute!“ 

„Online?“, wiederholten daraufhin mehr als nur eine Person. 

Lillian schnaubte während Hermione verblüfft über Harry den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gerade getan hast.“ 

„Ich schon“, erwiederte Lillian Harry anfunkelnd. „Sadist.“ 

„Oh, sie haben es verdient“, sagte Harry grinsend. 

„Irgendwie schon“, stimmte Hermione zu. 

„Granger“, nickte Lillian, „du bist in Ordnung.“ 

„Danke, Moon. Aber umarme mich nie wieder.“ 

Harry lachte. 

-0-

„Ich hab mich noch nie aus der Schule geschlichen”, kommentierte Luna, während sie auf einem Besen aus dem Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum herausschlüpften. Sie wollten zu den Schultoren hinunterfliegen und dort hinausschleichen, wobei sie eines der Tore offenlassen wollten, so dass sie später zurückkommen konnten, um die Schulschilde zu verändern, nachdem sie mit denen des Dorfes fertig waren. 

„Genieße es, solange du kannst“, erwiederte Harry. „Morgen früh müssen wir die Unschuld in Person sein, für den Fall, dass jemand darauf spekuliert.“

Ursprünglich hatte Harry darüber machgedacht, mithilfe der Schatten hinunter ins Dorf zu gelangen und dann auf demselben Weg alle zurück ins Schloss zu bringen, aber ein flüchtiger Blick auf die Schilde sagte ihm, dass das nicht gehen würde, es sei denn Voldemort und Barty würden tatsächlich am Tor willkommen geheißen. Nicht sicher, wie die Schatten bei den Toren in der Mitte der Nacht fallen würden, entscheid er, dass es einfacher wäre, einfach das Tor zu benutzen und jegliche Nutzung seiner Vampirkräfte zu vermeiden. Besonders da er dazu im Begriff war, zwei Schilde zu verstärken. 

Am Tor angekommen, glitten sie hindurch und Harry sprach einen obskuren Zauber, der dafür sorgen würde, das Tor offen zu halten. Dann eilten sie hinab ins schlafende Dorf. Der Rest der Gruppe wartete bereits auf sie um den großen Schildstein herum versammelt, den Voldemort über den letzten Tagen gemeißelt hatte. 

„Bist du wir sicher, dass er so groß sein soll?“, wisperte Barty zu Lucius. „Ich meine, die Leute werden ihn wahrnehmen.“ 

„Das ist Teilweise der Sinn der Sache, Barty”, erklärte Harry trocken, über die verwirrten den Gesichtern von Riddle und Voldemort grinsend. 

„Das hättest du nicht früher sagen können?“, forderte Riddle von Xerosis. 

„Für ihn würde das dann nicht so viel Spaß machen“, erwiederte sein älteres Selbst trocken, da nun beide Harry und Voldemort, durch den Zeitumkehrer doppelt existierten, um das Ritual auszuführen. „Er mag es, uns zu beobachten, wenn wir fortschreitend mörderischer werden.“ 

„Das ist irgendwie witzig“, gab Harry preis, was ihm von Voldemort und Riddle empörte Blicke einbrachte. 

„Hast du auch nur entfernt eine Ahnung, wie falsch es ist, vier von ihnen um dich zu haben?“, fragte Barty Harry. 

„Ja“, erwiderte Harry. „Ich wollte es schon fast während eines Todessertreffen tun, nur um einer Horde Erwachsener in Masken dabei zu zusehen, wie sie sich in die Hose machen.“ Er schickte Barty und Lucius ein verrücktes Grinsen, was sie beide seufzen ließ und zeigte dann zu Luna. „So nebenbei, das ist Luna Lovegood, mein Lieblingslakai. Kleines, Barty und Lucius. Und Voldemort. Oder Tom. Oder Voldemort und-“

„Potter, ich werde dich mit dem Crucio belegen”, informierte Voldemort ihn wie nebenbei. 

„Aber dieses Potential!“

„Wir werden dich beide mit dem Crucio belegen“, drohte Riddle. 

Luna brauchte einen Moment, um mit einem breiten Lächeln hinüber zu Riddle zu laufen und ihre Hand auszustrecken, für ein Händeschüttelnd. „Es ist schön, Sie endlich kennen zu lernen, ToMeister.“ (siehe Fußnote)

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, bevor Riddle nach Luft schnappte. Voldemort seufze einfach nur während beide Xerosis und Harry anfingen verrückt zu lachen. Barty und Lucius wrikten beide, wie wenn sie in Angst um ihr Leben wären. 

Mit einem Lächelnd wand sich Luna an Xerosis, sich nicht weiter störend, dass Riddle nicht ihre Hand nahm, wie es höflich gewesen wäre. „Wir sollten anfangen.“ 

„Luna, ich liebe dich“, informierte Xerosis sie, einen Kuss auf ihren Kopf platzierend. Dann wand er sich an Voldemort. „Wir haben nicht unbegrenzte Zeit.“ 

„Ich weiß.“ Voldemort seufzte und schnipste mit den Fingern vor dem Gesicht seines Doubels. „Geh nach Norden“, befahl er. „Potter in den Westen, Xerosis nach Osten.“ 

Harry und Xerosis salutierten beide vor Voldemort, bevor sie in die ihnen angewiesenen Richtungen gingen. Riddle schritt in seine Richtung, mit nur geringen Gegrummel davon. 

Voldemort wand sich an die drei, die beim Stein bleiben würden. „Lucius, stell dich hier hin. Barty, hier. Lovegood, du stehst hier und um Merlins Willen, benehmt euch.” 

Während sie in Position ging, lächelte Luna. „Harry hat mir bereits die Wichtigkeit der Situation erklärt, mein Lord.“ 

„Es ist kein Wunder, dass du und Potter solche guten Freunde seid“, murrte Voldemort in sich hinein, als er nach Süden schritt. 

In seiner Position eingefunden, sprach Voldemort den Parselzauber. :Der Runenstein und der Süden sind in Position.: 

:Der Osten ist in Position:, erwiederte Xerosis. 

:Der Norden ist in Position:, erwiederte Riddle. 

:Der Westen ist in Position. Zaubern bei fünf:, gab Harry bekannt. 

Voldemort zählte bis hinunter, dann begann er den Sprechgesang. Wahrscheinlich das Beste daran, dass er und Harry doppelt waren, war, dass sie wussten, dass ihre Magie kompatibel war, so dass es mit dem Schild keine Komplikationen geben würde. Ebenso waren ihren magischen Kerne ungefähr gleichgroß, was bedeutete, dass keiner die andere ausgleichen musste. 

Es dauerte ungefähr zwanzig Minuten den Schild vollständig zu zaubern und dann zehn weitere, um ihn zu verankern. Zur selben Zeit, als die Sprecher zurück zum Schildstein gingen, waren sie alle ausgelaugt und unglaublich dankbar für das Wasser und Essen, das Luna via Hauself für sie gerufen hatte. Alle sieben machten auf einigen Bänken, die auf einer Seite des Platzes standen eine Pause. Die vier dunklen Lords saßen zusammen, während die Lakaien untereinander tuschelten. 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich wissen will, was die da ausdenken“, räumte Harry. 

„Mit Luna involviert, wird es wahrscheinlich das Beste sein, nicht zu fragen“, stimmte Xerosis zu. „Sicherlich hat es wieder etwas mit Lunas Kreaturen zu tun haben.“ Er und Harry tauschten verheißungsvollem Blick.“

„ToMeister?“, fragte Riddle, leicht das Gesicht verziehend. 

„Zumindest bastelt sie dir keine Krone, die aus pinken Blumen gemacht ist“, erwiderte Harry mit eine sanften Lächeln. 

„Was auch immer, ToMeister hat einen netten Klang“, überlegte Xerosis. „Das werde ich vielleicht selbst benutzen.“ 

„Wage es ja nicht“, kam es von Riddle und Voldemort im Chor. 

Harry und Xerosis kicherten. 

„Seid ihr bereit weiterzumachen?“, forderte Voldemort von den beiden Teenagern zu wissen. 

„Hey, ihr seid hier die Alten“, konterte Harry. 

„Potter, ich werde ich verfluchen“, warnte Riddle, nach seinem Stab greifend. 

„Oh, spar dir die Magie für die Schilde“, hielt ihn Xerosis, immer noch kichernd zurück. 

Harry winkte Riddle zu, was ihm ein Grollen einbrachte, dann stand er auf. „Von mir aus.“ 

„Ich muss bevor wir gehen, noch etwas tun”, beeilte sich Xerosis. 

„Ah, ja. Am besten schaffen wir das sofort aus dem Weg”, stimmte Voldemort zu. 

„Fawkes!“, schrie Xerosis, die Aufmerksamkeit von Luna, Barty und Lucius einfangend, die alle etwas nervös herüberblickten, als der Phönix ins Dasein flammte. 

Der Vogel bedachte Xerosis mit einem entrüsteten Blick. 

„Ich weiß, ich hab versprochen dir aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber wir“, er winkte mit seiner Hand, um sie alle einzubeziehen, „werden auf das Schulgelände gehen und etwas zu den Schilden hinzufügen. Ebenso“, er schickte Voldemort einen bedeutsamen Blick, über den der schlangenartige Mann die Augen verdrehte, „werden wir etwas entfernen, dass jemand hinzugefügt hatte, um sie zu beschädigen.“

„Ich mag meinen Fluch, wo er ist“, beschwerte sich Riddle. 

„Hey, wer von uns ist hier der Schüler, der darunter leiden muss, du oder ich?“, schnappte Harry. „Wir werden eins loswerden.“ 

„Oder was?“, kläffte Riddle zurück. 

„Oder ich werden deinen Hintern mit dem Crucio belegen, bis du zustimmst.“ 

„Das macht er wirklich“, bestätigte Xerosis. 

„Wir werden den Fluch aufgeben“, schnappte nun auch Voldemort, sein jüngeres Selbst finster anblickend. 

Riddle hielt inne und kommentierte dann: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich wissen will, wie er mich dazu gekriegt hat, zuzustimmen...“ 

Xerosis und Harry lächelten leicht beunruhigend. 

Ärgerlich trillernd, erinnerte sie Fawkes an seine Anwesenheit. 

„Oh, ja, tut mir leid Fawkes.“ Xerosis schüttelte die Achseln. „Also, wir werden ein bisschen an den Schilden herumfuhrwerken, wobei eines von Dumbledores Alarmsystemen ausschlagen wird. Wir wären dir sehr zu Dank verpflichtet, wenn du es Dumbledores entwenden könntest, bis wir fertig sind.“ 

Verärgert stieß Fawkes eine Flammenzunge in Richtung Xerosis Gesicht, was den Vampir grollen ließ, nickte dann und verschwand in einer Flamme. 

„In Ordnung, nun hinauf zum Schloss“, befahl Xerosis, den Lakaien zu winkend, als die dunklen Lords sich alle erhoben. 

Als jeder stand, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Toren. Lucius, Luna, Harry und Xerosis waren alle in der Lage einfach auf das Gelände zu gehen, aber Voldemort, Riddle und Barty mussten eingeladen werden. (Zugegeben, Voldemort musste nicht eingeladen werden, da er bereits einmal eingelassen worden war, aber sie entschieden, ihn trotzdem nochmal einzuladen. Nur für den Fall.) 

Auf der anderen Seite der Tore, stoppten sie alle um ihre Anweisungen von Xerosis zu bekommen. „Gut, die Runen sind bereits zu dem Stein hinzugefügt. Barty, Lucius, folgt Luna! Sie zeigt euch, wo ihr hingehen müsst. Luna hat einen zwei-wege-Spiegel, von dem Harry die andere Hälfte besitz. Wenn ihr drei alle in Position seid, wird Luna es Harry mitteilen, der den Rest von uns informieren wird. Abgesehen davon… Harry Westwärts; Tom in den Norden; Voldemort gen Süden.“ 

Nickend begann jeder zu seiner Position zu gehen. Riddle war in der Lage in der Nähe seiner augenblicklichen Position zu bleiben, da das Tor auf der Nordseite war, jedoch musste er zurück durch das Tor gehen, so das er tatsächlich auf der Schildlinie war. Harry schloss sich Riddle an, um durch das Tor zu gehen, dann bestieg er seine Besen und flog zur Westseite, außerhalb der Schilde. Voldemort und Xerosis waren in der Lage ihre Besen innerhalb der Ländereien von Hogwarts zu besteigen, um zu ihrer Position zu gelangen, jedoch waren das die wahrscheinlich am miesesten Positionen von allen: Voldemort würde in der Nähe des weitentferntesten Endes des Sees fliegen, während Xerosis tief im Wald sein würde. 

Nachdem Harry von Luna ein Zeichen erhalten hatte, begann er zu signalisieren, dass er bereit war. Riddle war ebenso schnell mit seiner Erwiederung, dann Xerosis. Voldemort brauchte etwas länger, da er am weitesten gehen musste, aber sobald er in Position war, begannen sie. 

Ungefähr zehn Minuten, nachdem sie mit dem Zauber begonnen hatten, trafen sie auf Widerstand, der ärgerlich von den vier Beschwörern zu wissen forderte: ’Was tut ihr?’

Es war Harry der antwortete, da er der einzige war, der offensichtlich immer noch ein Schüler der Schule war. ‘Wir richten nur diese Schilde, so das die Mundanes – Muggel – dich nicht vom Weltraum sehen können Wer bist du?‘

Es herrschte für eine langen Augenblick völlige Stille, dann erwiederte es: ‘Ich bin Hogwarts. Einer, nein zwei von euch haben bereits einmal etwas zu meinen Schilden hinzugefügt. Es war ein Fluch und ich mag ihn nicht.‘

‘Wir beabsichtigen, diesen Zauber loszuwerden, vorausgesetzt du lässt uns weitermachen ‘, entgegnete Voldemort so höflich wie er konnte. 

Hogwarts überdachte das einen Moment und erwiederte: ‘Sehr gut. Wenn ihr warum auch immer „vergessen“ solltet, diesen Fluch aufzuheben, werde ich einen Fluch auf euch alle legen. Selbst den drein bei meinem Schildstein.‘

‘Verstanden‘, gehorchte Xerosis. 

Die Präsenz von Hogwarts verblasste und sie waren in der Lage, mit der Beschwörung fortzufahren. 

Fast eine ganze Stunde später, waren sie endlich fertig. Harry und Riddle, wie anfangs geplant, benutzten ihre Zeitumkehrer, um sieben Stunden zurück zu gehen, so dass sie Zeit für eine Pause hatte, bevor sie Barty und Lucius einsammeln mussten, um die Schilde abermals zu beschwören. Xerosis – wieder Harry – und Voldemort, trafen sich wieder mit den anderen am Tor der Schule. Luna hatte Wasser besorgt, was sie den beiden dunklen Lords aushändigte und sie nahmen alle einen Moment, um sich auszuruhen. 

Nachdem er sich etwas besser fühlte, richtete sich Voldemort auf. „Das war interessant“, kommentierte er. 

Harry schnaubte. „Interessant ist das richtige Wort dafür. Willst du, dass ich versuche wieder mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten?“, fragte er, sich auf die Schule beziehend. 

„Natürlich. Sie auf unserer Seite zu haben, würde ein Bonus sein.” 

„Werde ich.” Harry nickte. 

„Ich hasse es, wenn du beginnst in Rätseln zu sprechen“, beschwerte sich Barty bei Harry. 

Der Teen grinste ihn an. „Du weißt, dass wir das nur tun, um dich zu irritieren.“

„Barty, entgegen deines eigenen Glaubens, drehen sich unsere Unterhaltungen nicht immer um dich“, kommentierte Voldemort trocken, den Kopf über seinen Todesser schüttelnd. „Potter, wie gehen deine Pläne voran?“ 

„Verhältnismäßig gut“, erlaubte sich Harry, seinen Blick zurück zum Schloss schweifen lassend. „Ich brauche noch einige Wochen Training und ich habe die Schutzamulette bisher noch nicht fertig, aber wir sollten in der zweiten Oktoberwoche bereit sein.“ 

„Nun, ich weiß, dass sie es tun um mich zu irritieren“, informierte Barty Lucius und Luna. Das Mädchen kicherte, sehr wohl wissend, worüber Harry und Voldemort die ganze Zeit sprachen. 

„Lass mich wissen, wenn du damit irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten bekommst“, bot Voldemort an. 

„Danke, werde ich.“ 

Luna griff nach Harrys Ärmel. „Ich gehe auch mit, stimmst‘s?“ 

„Ja, nehme ich an“, stimmte Harry augenrollend zu. Voldemort schüttelte nur den Kopf, nicht mal versuchend gegen Lunas Entscheidung zu argumentieren. 

„Ok, das ist nicht fair”, beschwerte sich Barty. „Wie kommt es, dass eine vierzehnjährige weiß, was du planst und der Rest von uns nicht?“ 

„Weil Luna mein Liebling ist“, offenbarte Harry. „Und weil ich den Großteil meiner Freizeit mit ihr verbringe, so dass sie die Dinge herausfindet.“ 

Barty funkelte Luna an, was das Mädchen zum Kichern bracht. e

Voldemort überlegte seinen Todesser mit dem Crucio belegen sollte. 

Lucius räusperte sich. „Vielleicht ist es jetzt Zeit zu gehen, mein Lord? Das war eine kräftezehrende Übung.“

„Doppelt kräftezehrend für manche von uns“, stimmte Harry zu. Er und Voldemort tauschten gequälte Blicke. „Ich lass es dich wissen, wenn was passiert.“

Voldemort nickte und führte seine Todesser durch das Tor. „Tu nichts, das ich nicht auch tun würde“, sagte er zu seinem Partner, bevor Harry das Tor schließen konnte. 

„Du meinst dem Cruciatus um sich werfen, als wären es Süßigkeiten und Leute töten, wenn sie mich nerven?“ 

„Ja im Grunde schon.“ 

Lachend winkte Harry, bevor er das Tor schloss. „Komm, Kleines, lass uns etwas schlafen. Es war ein sehr langer Tag.“

Luna lächelte und Harry umarmte sie, als er sie durch einen Schatten zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum brachte. „Gute Nacht, mein Lord“, sagte sie, bevor sie in Richtung der Treppen eilte. 

„Gute Nacht, Luna”, rief Harry zurück, zu seinem eigenen Bett und einem wohlverdienten Schlaf eilend. 

-0-0-0-0-0-  
-0-0-0-0-0-

Batsutousai :  
About ToMeister: My cat's name is Tom – named after everyone's favourite evil genius – and I randomly called him 'ToMeister' one day. Shara insisted I have Harry call Tom that in this fic, but I was having a hard time fitting it in. So Luna got to use it instead. I think it worked better this way, anyway.  
WIZARDS ON THE MOON!  
For those of you not familiar with Japanese culture, they see a rabbit on the moon pounding mochi where we of the western world see a face. 'Usagi' means rabbit and 'Tsuki' means moon. So Luna was talking about the Rabbit [of the] Moon.  
Edit: I HATE SAILOR MOON.


	9. Cold Fields

Title: Xerosis  
Author: Batsutousai  
Beta: Shara Lunison & magickmaker17  
Translator: LasyShigeko  
Beta: Der Nörgler  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Voldemort/Harry (post-Harry/Ginny)  
Warnings: SLASH, AU, character death, semi-super!Harry, Dark!Harry  
Summary: Harry's world ends at the hands of those he'd once fought to save. An adult-Harry goes back to his younger self fic. Semi-super!Harry  
Disclaim Her: Have I mentioned recently how much I love you people? Like, seriously. Love ya.

-0-0-0-  
Cold Fields  
-0-0-0-

Am nächsten Morgen war der Prophet geradezu voll mit Spekulationen über den neuen Runenstein im Zentrum von Hogsmead. Spezialisten waren zwar zur Zeit der Publikation noch nichthinzugezogen worden. Dafür beinhaltete die Spezialausgabe, die um die Mittagszeit in der Schule eintraf, einige Feststellungen darüber, wo er her kam. Man war nämlich auf all die Schutzschilde gestoßen, aber besonders verwirrt hatten die inaktiven Runenzeilen, die das andere Set von Runen auf den Satelliten benötigte, um aktiviert werden zu können. 

Während der folgenden Tagen genoss Harry es, seinen Klassenkammeraden zuzuhören, wie sie darüber debattierten, wer um alles in der Welt sich die Mühe machen würde, Schutzschilde um das kleine Dorf zu legen, oder wofür die nicht aktiven Runen waren. 

Jeder hatte seine eigenen Theorien, allerdings keiner die Richtige. Für die Meisten schien das einfach eine Aktion von einer friedlichen Gruppe zu sein – der Orden, sagten die, die von ihm wussten, die es nicht wussten, vermuteten eine ähnliche Gruppe – die den Stein zum Schutz vor den Muggeln oder dem dunklen Lord aufgestellt hatte. Andere dachten, es wäre Teil eins Plots des dunklen Ordens, um die Bürger von Hogsmead in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Und wenn sie es am wenigsten erwarteten… BOOM! Das gesamte Dorf war in einer Sekunde verschwunden. 

Es war das Thema, worüber die gesamte Schülerschaft – und der Prophet –über Wochen reden würden. Spezialisten wurden von überall her entsandt und ebenso Einladungen verschickt, aber keiner kam voran und irgendwann legte der Rummel sich, besonders, da jeder berichtete, dass es nichts Merkwürdiges am Stein zu entdecken gab. 

Natürlich war Harry, als er und seine fünf Freunde ihre Vorbereitungen in letzter Minute abgeschlossen hatten, im Klaren darüber, dass alles wieder von vorne beginnen wird, sobald das komplette Runen-Set aktiviert werden würde. Und sie würden alles noch mal durchkauen müssen. Er hoffe, dass die Anderen ihnen ausreichend Deckung geben würden. 

Es war an einem Wochenende, an dem niemand das Fehlen von sechs Schülern bemerken würde, besonders da Morag, Hermione, Neville und Lillian Ablenkungsmanöver vorbreitet hatten. Wenn es irgendwelche Fragen geben sollte, hatte Harry einen Golem von jedem von ihnen erschaffen und dies in ihren Betten platziert. Ein magischer Scan würde leichte Bauchkrämpfe zeigen und sie waren darauf programmiert auf Frage mit: „Ich bin krank, geh weg!“, zu antworten. Nicht das anspruchsvollste Stück Magie das Harry je erschaffen hatte, aber es sollte ausreichen um besorgte Professoren oder im schlimmste Fall, Madame Pomfrey, zu täuschen. 

„Sind alle bereit?“, fragte Harry, als die anderen damit fertig waren, mit ihren Essenspaketen zu spielen. Sie hatten alle genug Essen für sechzig Stunden und genug Zaubertrank, um für dieselbe Zeit wach zu bleiben. Sie waren alle mit Schutzamuletten und einem magischen Headset ausgestatten, das sie zumindest zu einer Art von Kontakt befähigte, im Falle der Fälle. Die vier, die während der gesamten Zeit des Ausfluges im Orbit sein würden, würden die ganze Zeit in Kontakt bleiben, aber nachdem Harry und Luna ungefähr einhundertfünfzigtausend Kilometer vom Planeten entfernt waren, würden sie auf sich allein gestellt sein. 

„Ich nehme es an, ja“, stimmte Terry seine fingerspitzenlosen Handschuhe hochziehend zu. Diese waren von Harry extra mit Wärme- und Schutztaubern angefertigt worden, so dass sie vollständig ihre Hände benutzen konnten, wenn sie die Runen hinzufügten. Nur ihre Fingerspitzen und ihre Gesichter waren nicht von schützender Kleindung bedeckt, die Harry mit Hermiones Hilfe angefertigt hatte – das Mädchen hatte nützlich sein wollen, so dass Harry sie die Roben hatte zusammennähen und schützende Runen einsticken lassen. 

Harry nickte. „Gut. Vergesst nicht, wenn der Alarm für eine Sonneneruption losgeht, kehrt unverzüglich in die Atmosphäre zurück.“ 

„Wissen wir, Potter“, entgegnete Tracey verärgert. „Du hast uns bereits gewarnt, dass der Zauber nicht gegen Sonnenaktivität schützt.“ 

„Aber was werden Luna und du tun, wenn etwas passiert?“, fragte Li, deren Augen vor Sorge verdunkelt schienen. 

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie das gefragt hatte und Harrys Antwort war immer dieselbe gewesen. „Wir schaffen das schon.“ Er zog seine eigene Kapuze herunter um sein Haar zu bedecken, lächelnd, als die anderen dasselbe taten. „Ausgezeichnet. Lasst uns starten, ok?” 

Jeder nickte und bestieg seinen Besen. Langsam begann Harry zu starten, bis sein Kopf vorsichtig über die Wipfel der Bäume des verbotenen Waldes ragte. Mit verengte Augen blickte er umher auf der Suche nach jemanden, der trotzt des Schlaftranks, den die Hauselfen ins Essen gemischt hatten, immer noch wach war. Da er niemanden sah, berührte er seinen Ohrring und murmelte: „Ok! Langsam, bis ihr euch oberhalb der Bäume befindet. Let’s go.“ 

Die Wochenenden, die sie über dem Pazifik auf ihren neuen Besen verbracht hatte, zahlten sich nun endlich aus, als die Gruppe in der Lage war, sich zu erheben und den Schutz der Bäume in Normalgeschwindigkeit zu verlassen, bevor sie in den Himmel davonschossen, immer mehr Geschwindigkeit aufnehmend, je weiter sie in die Atmosphäre eindrangen. 

Harry und Voldemort waren sich nicht völlig sicher gewesen, welche er Satelliten Bilder des Planeten zurückschickten und welche für andere Zwecke war. Statt sich zu Sorgen, welche Satelliten welche waren, entschieden sie, alle mit Runen auszustatten. Und so folgten Terry, Li, Tracey und Millicent Harry und Luna hinauf bis sich ca. einhundert Kilometer oberhalb der Erde befanden. In etwa dieser Höhe befanden sich die Vela-Satelliten, an die sie die Runen anbringen wollten, bevor sie wieder zurück zum Planeten gehen würden. 

Es kostete sie zwölf Stunden um die Hunderttausender-Marke zu erreichen. Sie Stoppten zusammen um ihre Zeitumkehrer zu aktivieren und teilten sich dann auf, um entweder die Satelliten aufzusuchen oder den Weg zum Mond weiter zu fliegen. 

Es dauerte für Harry und Luna weitere fünfundvierzig Stunden, um den Mond zu erreichen. Sie mussten in Nähe der Hunderttausend-Kilometermarke ihre Besen wechseln da ihre derzeitigen im Begriff waren auseinander zu fallen. Nachdem sie die Oberfläche des Mondes erreicht hatten, verbrannten sie ihre Besen und nahmen sich einen Moment um es zu genießen, wieder auf festen Boden und ohne einen Besen zwischen den Beinen zu stehen. 

Nach zwanzig Minuten Freiheit – und einem Essen – zogen sie ihr letztes Besen Set hervor und starteten von der Oberfläche. 

„Nach was genau, abgesehen vom Usagi Tsuki, suchen wir?“, fragte Luna durch ihr magisches Headset. Der Schall verbreitete sich nicht im All, was das zu ihrer einzigen Möglichkeit der Kommunikation machte. 

„Einem netten Platz, an dem die magische Gemeinschaft leben kann“, erwiederte Harry, der die Oberfläche mit seinen Augen absuchte. „Tom und ich sind uns beide einig darüber, dass die dunkle Seite des Mondes am besten wäre. Und von dem, was ich über diesen Felsen gelernt habe, ist die schmutzige Zusammensetzung dort etwas anders, da dort keine Atmosphäre herrscht, die diese Seite vor der Sonneneinstrahlung beschützt.“ Er hielt inne und runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Da wir davon sprechen, wie geht es dir?“ 

„Ich fühl mich etwas wacklig aber größtenteils in Ordnung“, berichtete Luna ernst. „Das Fehlen der Gravitation hilft, denke ich.“ 

Seufzend blickte Harry auf seine eigenen, blassen Fingerspitzen. Die Roben und Schutzamulette würden ihnen gegen den Großteil der Krankheitssymptome, die sie mit Sicherheit entwickeln würden, helfen. Und seine Vampirkräfte und das Geschenk des Todes, würden ihm zusätzlichen Schutz geben, aber trotzdem… Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Tom hat versprochen, dass er einen Trank für uns hat, wenn wir zurückkehren“, sagte er, halb Luna, halb sich selbst zugewandt. 

„Wenn wir blass und zitternd zurückkommen, würde das unser Wochenende im Krankenbett mehr Glaubwürdigkeit verleihen“, erinnerte Luna ihn. Hermione hatte das das erste Mal als Harry den Plan mit der Krankheit erwähnte, auch gesagt. 

„Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen, Zittern wegen niedrigen Hämoglobinwerten und einem verdorbenen Magen“, erwiderte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Was auch immer. Der Trank sollte genau das vor jeglichen medizinischen Scans verschleiern. Jeder weiß, dass er zu Madam Pomfrey gehen soll, wenn er sich in ein paar Tagen nicht besser fühlt.“ Er seufzte abermals. „Wieso hab ich zugestimmt, dass eine Horde von Kindern mit mir kommt?“ 

„Weil Tom keinen Besen besteigen wollte und du Hilfe brauchtest, das alles an einem Wochenende zu schaffen“, erinnerte Luna ihn. Sie lächelte nur, als er kicherte. „Es ist sehr hübsch hier.“ 

Lächelnd hielt Harry einen Moment auf seinem Besen inne und blickte hinauf auf die Erde, die sich gerade über ihnen befand. „Das ist es wirklich. Auf dem Mond Leben, ist wirklich eine gute Idee.“ 

„Wir werden nicht in der Lage sein, die Erde zu sehen, wenn wir uns auf der anderen Seite niederlassen“, erinnerte Luna ihn. 

„Normalerweise nicht, nein“, stimmte Harry zu. „Aber du kannst immer einen Besen nehmen und einen Blick draufwerfen. Wir sind uns ebenso nicht sicher, welche Konsequenzen eintreten werden, wenn wir dem Mond eine Atmosphäre geben. Soweit ich weiß, wird er beginnen etwas schneller zu rotieren und wir sehen die Erde regelmäßig.“ 

„Das wiederlegt aber völlig den Grund, warum wir uns auf der dunklen Seite niederlassen“, zeigte Luna auf. 

Harry kicherte. „Ich weiß, vertrau mir. Das würde genauso sein als ob man mit einer roten Flagge zu den Mundanes winkt. ‘Hi! Wir sind auf dem Mond, falls ihr immer noch den Drang fühlt, uns zu zerstören!‘“ Er seufzte. „Gut, es würde sie eine Weile kosten, die Technologie zu entwickeln, um uns auf dem Mond zu erreichen. Wobei sie den Faktor der Rotation der Erde und des Mondes mit einberechnen müssen und die Anziehungskraft von beiden. Nicht zu erwähnen, jeglichen Schaden, den sie dem Mond zufügen werden, was wiederum Konsequenzen für ihren eigenen Planeten haben würde…“ 

Luna kicherte. „Du liest wieder zu viele Wissenschaftler.“ 

„Äh…“, Harry schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Ja, einige. Es war der beste Weg Informationen über den Mond zu bekommen, während ich weiterhin euch Haufen trainieren und mit der Schule mithalten musste. Die Leute würden es mitkriegen, wenn ich anfangen würde Material über den Mond zu lesen.“ 

„Die Reinblüter würden dich dafür auch auslachen“, wie Luna ihn freundlicher weise darauf hin. 

„Und das will Niemand. Hier, was ist das denn?“ Er brachte seinen Besen langsam zum Stehen über etwas, dass eine Bergkette zu sein schien. Sie wurden von einigen Kratern aufgebrochen, aber die Berge die verblieben, waren gewaltig.

„Ist das ein weiterer Krater?“, fragte Luna, die sich weiter hinab sinken ließ, um einen besseren Blick auf einen den Krater werfen zu können, der sich in den Bergen geformt hatten. 

„Ein sehr großer“, stimmte Harry zu, der seinen Blick wieder hinauf schweifen ließ, wo die Erde hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war. 

„Wenn mich meine geographischen Kenntnisse nicht täuschen, würde das wohl das Südliche Pole-Aiten Bassin sein. Der größte Krater auf dem Mond, der zweit größte im Sonnensystem. Einige der Berge, die den Rand bilden, sind sogar etwas größer als der Mount Everest auf der Erde.“ 

„Wie groß genau, ist der ‘Zweitgrößte‘?“, fragte Luna. „Umfasst er die gesamte andere Seite des Mondes, oder…“ 

„Zweitausendfünfhundert Kilometer im Durchmesser“, berichtete Harry, als er eine Box hervorzog um ein Muster hineinzutun. Der Platz reichte für ungefähr dreißig unterschiedliche Muster und er gedachte, ihn komplett auszunutzen. „Das entspricht der doppelten Länge von Britannien, plus die breite. Ungefähr.“ 

Luna pfiff. „Beeindruckend. Denkst du, wir können uns hier alle niederlassen?“ 

„Tom und ich haben darüber geredet“, gab Harry zu, der sich aus Lunas Sichtfeld bewegte, um eine weitere Stelle suchte. „Die Stelle ist groß genug, dass wir uns nicht gegenseitig auf die Füße treten, aber auch klein genug, sodass wir nicht unsere Mittel sprengen müssen. Wegen der verschiedenen Einwirkungen über die Billionen von Jahren ist der Boden auf dem Mond so unterschiedlich beschaffen. Es wird wie sein, wie die Nadel im Heuhaufen zu finden, um ein Element zu finden, das überall vorhanden ist, mit Hilfe dessen wir den ganzen Mond transformieren können, damit wir ihn als Boden für unsere Pflanzen nutzen können.“ 

Luna schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ok. Ich werde sehen, ob ich etwas Boden außerhalb des Bassins finde wenn das ok ist?“, fragte sie, ihren eigenen Container für Proben herausziehend. 

„Mm-hm. Kontrollmeldungen alle zehn Minuten.“ 

„Sicher.“ Luna lenkte ihren Besen um und suchte den Rand des Bassins ab. Wobei sie sicher ging, immer alle acht bis zehn Minuten in Kontakt zu treten: „Harry?“ 

„Mm-hm?“, erwiderte er. 

„Ich bin immer noch am Leben.“ 

„Gut. Wie fühlst du dich?“ 

„Immer noch etwas zittrig. Aber sonst keine Veränderung.“ 

„Mach weiter.” 

Drei Stunden später, als sie fertig war, Muster für ihren Container zu sammeln, steckte Luna diesen weg und steuerte mit ihrem Besen die Oberfläche an. Dort angekommen, griff sie in ihren Rucksack und zog zehn Kaninchen hervor, die sie einige Tage bevor sie die Erde verlassen hatten, im verbotenen Wald eingefangen hatte. Sie hatte sie lila eingefärbt und sie mit einigen Zaubertränken gefüttert, damit sie auf dem Mond überleben konnten. Es war eine Menge Spaß gewesen, obwohl tragischer Weise, einige Kaninchen während des Verfahrens gestorben waren. 

„Ok, meine Hübschen“, sagte sie dann, wobei sie sich nicht daran störte, dass sie sie sehr wahrscheinlich wegen des Vakuums des Weltraumes nicht hören konnten. Die verwirrten Blicke der Kaninchen belächelte sie nur. „Es wird Zeit für euch, dass zu tun, was ihr am besten könnt: Euch vermehren. Vermehrt euch so sehr, dass wir in einigen Jahren das gesamte Bassin mit euch füllen können, ok?“ Sie hielt inne und legte den Kopf auf die Seite. „Und wenn ihr das Usagi Tsukis trefft, sagt ihm, dass ich es gerne treffen würde. Ich weiß, dass es wirklich schüchtern ist, aber ich bin ein guter Mensch, stimmt‘s?“ 

„Luna? Bist du bereit zu gehen?“, fragte Harry über sein Headset. 

Luna lächelte hinab zu ihrer kleinen, lilafarbenen Schützlingen. „Seit brav“, befahl sie ihnen, bevor sie ihr Headset aktivierte und wieder ihren Besen bestieg. „Klare Sache. Wo sollen wir uns treffen?“. 

„Am Südpol”, sagte Harry fest. „Dort wo wir uns auf dem Kamm getroffen haben. Denkst du, du wirst es finden?“ 

„Mir geht’s bestens. Ich weiß, wie man einen point me benutzt.” 

Harry kicherte. „Guter Punkt. Ok, ich treff dich dort.“ 

Das Becken zu durchqueren war der schnellste Weg, um zum Pol zu kommen, also tat Luna genau das. Wobei sie die Krater, die an ihr vorbeizogen und die Sterne, die über ihr schienen, beobachtete. Sie Sonne glomm am östlichen Horizont und warf ihre Schatten über alles. 

„Es ist nicht annähernd der Betrag an Sonnenlicht, den wir gewöhnt sind“, hatte Harry zugegeben, „Aber es gibt Zauber, die Sonnenlicht simulieren oder abblocken können, wenn wir damit für einige Tage geschlagen werden. Die Mundanes werden wahrscheinlich wegen der Mangel an Vitamin D krank werden, wir aber werden es mithilfe der Magie schaffen. Es wird nicht leicht sein und es wird keinen Spaß machen, den Dreh dabei herauszufinden, aber wir werden es schaffen und trotz alle dem aufblühen.“ 

„Wir können es schaffen“, wisperte Luna in das kalte Feld von Steinen und Sternen. „Mit Harry und Tom, die uns führen, können wir alles schaffen.“ 

-0-

Als Luna Harry am Südpol erreichte, hatte dieser bereits aus einer Thermoskanne, die Tee beingaltet hatte, einen Portschlüssel geschaffen. „Lasst uns sehen, ob es funktioniert“, meinte er, die Thermoskanne zu ihr hochhaltend, als sie langsamer wurde und schließlich neben ihm zum stehen kam. 

Lächelnd ergriff Luna die Kanne mit der einen Hand – wobei sie sicher ging, dass ihre Fingerspitzen diese berührten – und ihren Besen mit der Anderen. 

Harry lächelte zurück und aktivierte den Portschlüssel mit einem Antippen seines Zauberstabes. Wie alle anderen Portschlüssel, begann es mit einem Ziehen hinter dem Nabel, aber dann geschah etwas Merkwürdiges. Anstelle des Geräusches von Wind und einem Farbenwirbel, an den sie gewöhnt waren, war alles für einen schrecklich langen Moment totenstill. Dann gab es ein ohrenbetäubendes ‘boom‘ und einen Lichtblitz, bevor sie auf den Boden krachten. 

„Hätten von den Besen absteigen sollen, bevor wir das tun“, kommentierte Harry durch zusammengebissene Zähne, als er den Portschlüssel losließ. Sein eigener Besen war bei dem Aufprall zerbrochen und der Stiel hatte ihn durch den Bauch aufgespießt. „Fuck!“ 

Luna krakelte auf die Beine und eilte zu Harry, wobei sich etwas nutzlos fühlte. Sie wusste, dass Harry nicht sterben konnte, aber trotzdem… „Was soll ich tun?“, wisperte sie, eine Hand ausgestreckt, aber nicht wirklich den Stiel berührend, der aus seinem Rücken hervorstach. „Harry, ich weiß nicht-“ 

„Beweg dich“, befahl eine neue Stimme und Luna kroch weg, als Riddle neben seinem Partner niederkniete. „Du Idiot“, fügte er hinzu, als er magisch den Stiel entfernte. 

Harry lachte, trotz des Blutes, das zwischen seinen Lippen hervorblubberte. „Ich bin neunundneunzig Jahre alt“, wisperte er. Er verzog das Gesicht als die Magie des Todes, die ihn am Leben hielt, anfing, seien aktuellsten Fehlschlag zu sterben zusammenflickte. „Mir sind ein paar Fehler erlaubt.“ 

„Schwafle mich jetzt nicht mit senilem Müll zu, Potter“, konterte Riddle, stand auf und sammelte die Zaubertränke ein, die er für die Rückkehr des Teens vorbereitet hatte. „Ich bin verloren, ohne dein hübsches Gesicht, das die Massen verzaubert.“ 

Schnaubend ließ sich Harry von Luna auf die Füße helfen. „Du denkst, ich bin hübsch, Tom?“, fragte er mit mädchenhafter Stimme. 

„Nun, im Augenblick bist du es nicht“, sagte Riddle, der mit einem Trank und einem Handtuch herüberkam. „Wisch dir das Blut aus dem Gesicht“, befahl er, das Handtuch von sich streckend. Nachdem Harry getan hatte, wie ihm geheißen, wand sich Riddle an Luna, die sehr blass geworden war, mit einem Hauch von grün. „Ich habe gesagt, dass das möglicherweise vorhandene Krankheiten verschlimmern würde“, sagte er dem Mädchen, ihr einen Trank entgegenhaltend. „Das Bad ist dort drüben.“ 

Luna nahm den Trank mit einem unsicheren Knicks entgegen. „Danke Ihnen, mein Lord“, wisperte sie, bevor sie ins Badezimmer davonstürmte. 

„Abgesehen davon, dass du durch deinen eigenen Besen getötet wurdest, wie ist es gelaufen?“, fragte Riddle, der Harrys blutiges Handtuch mit dem Trank tauschte. Mit einem Fingerschnipsen rief er nach einem Hauselfen, der sich um das Handtuch kümmern sollte. 

„Sehr gut“, erwiderte Harry, der den ersten Trank mit einer Grimasse hinunterkippte. „Snape hat die gemacht, stimmt‘s?“ 

„Ich habe keine Zeit, mich in einem trübsinnigen Zaubertränkelabor aufzuhalten”, erwiederte Riddle, der seit die beiden Teens in seinem Schlafzimmer erschienen waren, nun wieder auf dem Bett saß. Zugegeben, das war der Plan gewesen, aber trotzdem… Riddle war schon fast daran gewöhnt, dass Harry in sein Schlafzimmer eindrang, aber das Mädchen ließ ihn sich besorgniserregend verletzlich fühlen. Er gab Harry die Schuld daran. 

Harry schluckte den zweiten Trank und winkte sich seinen üblichen Stuhl her, in den er sich fallen ließ. Über die Blutflecke konnte er sich später auch noch sorgen. „Wir sind mit zwei Besen ausgekommen um hinzukommen und es dauerte ungefähr achtundvierzig Stunden.“ Er winkte in Richtung der abgelegten Thermoskanne und des Besen. „Klar, Portschlüssel sind möglich, jedoch gibt es eine seltsame Veränderung darin, wenn man Interplanetar reist.“ 

„Oh?“ Riddle lehnte sich neugierig vor. 

„Du weißt doch, dass da normalerweise das Geräusch von Wind ist und überall verschwimmende Farben sind, wenn du mit einem Portschlüssel reist?“ Riddle nickte, wobei er wegen der Erinnerung daran leicht das Gesicht verzog. „Gut, ich nehme an, es ist, weil der Großteil der Reise durch ein Vakuum ist, aber es gibt kein Licht, keine Geräusche. Und dann, nachdem wir in die Atmosphäre eingedrungen waren, kamen plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch und ein grelles Aufleuchten. Und dann sind wir gelandet.“

„Hat es länger gedauert?“, fragte Riddle. 

„Definitiv. Die Reise durchs All schien für immer anzudauern.” Harry kicherte, wobei er etwas abwesend das Blutrinnsal, das diese Aktion verursachte, wegwischte. „Es ist interessant zu sehen, wie es ist von der Erde zum Mond zu reisen.“ 

„Vielleicht versuchen wir es morgen, während wir auf den Rest von deinem Besitz warten.“ 

Harry schnaubte. „Besitz? Wirklich? Und ich dachte, ich hab zu viel Zeit mit Teenagern verbracht.” 

Riddle Grinste höhnisch. „Ich verbringe meine Tage umgeben von Ex-Azkaban-Gefangenen.“ 

„Hm. Guter Punkt.“ Harry blickte auf, als Luna aus dem Badezimmer kam, sehr müde und irgendwie unwohl aussehend. „Hey, Kleines. Wie fühlst du dich?“ 

Seufzend schritt Luna neben Harrys Füßen, vor denen sie sich auf dem Boden sinken ließ und ihren Kopf auf seinen Knien legte. „Wann gehen wir in die Schule zurück?“, murmelte sie, als Harry ihr sanft mit einer Hand durchs Haar strich. Sie hatte die Kapuze im Bad abgenommen. 

„Nicht bis die Anderen zurück sind“, sagte Harry sanft. „Irgendwann morgen Abend, hoffentlich.“ Er ließ seinen Blick hinauf zu Riddle schweifen. „Ich sollte wahrscheinlich Lucius ausfindig machen, damit er einige Räume bereitstellt, vorausgesetzt, dass er noch wach ist.“ 

Riddle schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist er wahrscheinlich. Er hat den Raum nebenan für dich vorbereitet lassen, nach dem ersten Laborangriff. ‘Nur für den Fall‘ glaube ich. Wenn es dir und Lovegood nichts ausmacht, könntet ihr es wahrscheinlich dort eine Nacht lang zusammen aushalten.“

„Hmm. Luna?“ 

Luna schüttelte ihren Kopf an Harrys Bein gelehnt. „Mir egal“, murmelte sie. 

„Bettzeit“, entschied Harry, aus seinem Stuhl aufstehend und seine beste Freundin mithochziehend. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und fiel in einen leichten Schlaf, als er Riddle ein stilles ‘gute Nacht‘ wünschte. Er schlüpfte aus dem Raum hinaus und in den Nebenan hinein. Alles war in einem Blauton gehalten mit Bronzeakzenten; Harry lächelte etwas über Lucius Sinn für Häuserstolz, als er Luna in das große Bett niederlegte und ihre Schutzroben in etwas bequemeres zum Schlafen verwandelte. 

Den Extrabesen von Luna und ihre Taschen wurden in einer Ecke abgelegt – Harry zerbrochener Besen und seine Ruinierte Roben landeten dort mit einem Knall. Anschließend nahm er eine schnelle Dusche. Es gab keinen Grund, warum er mit Blutflecken, die überall verteilt waren, ins Bett gehen sollte. 

Nachdem er die Dusche verlassen hatte, prüfte er seine jüngste Narbe, etwas belustigt darüber, dass sie wie ein Halbmond aussah. „Ha-ha. Sehr witzig“, wisperte er ins Zimmer hinein. 

Der Schrank im Schlafzimmer beinhaltete Roben in Harrys Größe und er dankte Lucius und Narcissas im Stillen ihre übliche Aufmerksamkeit bis ins Detail. Er suchte sich eine Hose zum Schlafen heraus und zog sie an, dabei berührte er nebenbei sein Headset – nachdem er aus der Dusche war, hatte er es wieder aufgesetzt – und murmelte: „Hey, seid ihr da oben immer noch am Leben?“ 

Es herrschte ein Moment Stille, dann fragte Terry: „Ihr beide seit zurück auf der Oberfläche?“ 

„Ja. Der Portschlüssel hat funktioniert, so dass jeder nächstes Wochenende hinauf zum Mond kann. Für jetzt, wie geht es mit den Satelliten voran?“ 

„Es geht“, entgegnete Terry trocken. „Vielleicht noch weitere neun Stunden, bevor wir fertig sind.” 

„Glaub‘s oder nicht“, meinte Terry. „Momentan rennen wir hier oben zwar größtenteils in ‘ne Menge von totem Weltraumschrott hinein, aber hier oben fliegen trotzdem noch einige funktionierende Sachen herum.“ 

Nickend stellte Harry einen Alam, der ihn in acht Stunden wecken würde. „Ok dann. Ich werde jetzt etwas schlafen. Sobald ihr bereit seid wieder herunter zu kommen, lasst es mich wissen und wir können einen Treffpunt da oben vereinbaren. 

„Werden wir unverzüglich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren?“, fragte Millicent. 

„Nein. Ich werde euch alle zu einem sicheren Standort bringen und ihr könnt euch ausruhen. Die Zaubertränke, die ich eingenommen habe, sind etwas stressig für den Körper, besonders nachdem man fast siebzig Stunden am Stück wach war. Luna hat ihn gleich wieder ausgespuckt. Jeder kann hier Ruhe und etwas anständiges zu essen bekommen – und sich an die echte Erdanziehungskraft wieder gewöhnen – und wir werden morgen Früh, noch vor dem Frühstück, wieder zurückgehen. In Ordnung?“. 

„Klingt gut”, stimmte Terry zu. „Wir sehen dich in neun Stunden.“ 

Zu sich selbst nickend, nahm Harry sein Headset und seine Brille ab, kletterte ins Bett und igelte sich zum Schlafen zusammen. 

-0-

Sie waren über Grönland gewesen, als sie fertig waren. Also hatte Harry sie zu Illorsuit Island gelotst, damit sie dort landen konnten. Es war für ihn einfach, sie dorthin zu dirigieren, da dort eine kleine magische Gemeinde lebte, die Harry während des magisch-mundanen Krieges besucht hatte. 

Nachdem er der immer noch schlafenden Luna eine Nachricht geschrieben hatte wo er hinging, warf sich Harry in seine Xerosis-Erscheinung und begann nach Lucius zu suchen. Er fand den Blonden, als er gerade mit einer Gruppe von Todessern und Narcissa im großen Esszimmer zu Mittag aß. Sobald sie ihn erkannt hatten, standen sie alle auf und verbeugten sich, wobei sie ein „Mein Lord“ murmelten. 

Xerosis lächelte sie an, dann wand er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Lucius. „Lucius, kann ich dich für einige Minuten ausleihen?“ 

„Natürlich, mein Lord“, erwiederte Lucius, während dieser um den Tisch auf Xerosis zu eilte, der im Türrahmen auf ihn wartete. 

„Gentleman, Lady Malfoy“, grüßte Xerosis höflich, als er Lucius aus dem Raum die Halle hinab, in ein kleines Sitzungszimmer zog. „Lucius, ich habe gehofft, du könntest einige Räume im dritten Stock in der Nähe meines Zimmers vorbereiten? Einige meiner Mitschüler müssen sich von einer Mission, auf die ich sie geschickt habe, erholen und das kann nicht in Hogwarts geschehen.“ 

Lucius zog darüber zwar eine Augenbraue hoch, stimmte aber zu. „Ich werde einige Hauselfen beauftragen, es unverzüglich zu erledigen, mein Lord. Wie viele brauchen sie denn? Der Großteil dieses Stockes ist zurzeit leer“, fügte er schulterzuckend hinzu. „Mein Lord mag es nicht, wenn andere Leute in seiner Nähe sind, wenn er schläft.“ 

Xerosis schnaubte. „Das klingt ganz nach ihm. Uhm…” Sein Blick schweifte etwas in die Ferne während er für einen Moment nachdachte und eine Entscheidung traf. „Vier sollten ausreichen. Außerdem schläft Miss Lovegood zurzeit in meinem Zimmer. Könntest du dafür sorgen, das ein Hauself erscheint, sobald sie aufwacht?“ 

„Sehen Sie es als erledigt“, versicherte Lucius ihm. „Ich werde die Hauselfen die Türen mit einem ‘X‘ markieren lassen, die für die Schüler vorbereitet werden.“ 

„Ausgezeichnet!“ Xerosis lächelte. „Danke, Lucius.” 

„Ihr Wort ist mir Befehl, mein Lord”, erwiederte Lucius sich verneigend. 

Kichernd verließ Xerosis den Man, um sich zum Apparitionsplatz zu begeben. Auf seinem Weg dorthin sprach er den Parselkommunikationszauber. :Tom, ich geh jetzt um Rest meiner Freunde einzusammeln. Lucius bereitet bereits die Räume in der Nähe von unseren zum Schlafen vor. Wenn ich zurückgekommen bin und alles geregelt habe, treffe ich dich in deinem Zimmer.: 

Kurz bevor er apparieren konnte, erwiederte Voldemort: :Sehr gut. Ich lass die Zaubertränke in deinem Zimmer auf dem Tisch neben der Tür. Brauch nicht zu lang oder ich beginne Flüche an deinem ‘Lieblingslakaien ‘zu testen.: 

Vor sich hin kichernd, apparierte Xerosis auf eine verlassene Gegend vor Illorsuit Island. Er entschied, dass seine derzeitige Erscheinung die Beste war – Harry Potter war zu bekannt, um hier herumzuwandern und die Schüler wussten bereits, das er Xerosis war – machte er sich auf zum Dorf. Es war immer noch früh – kurz nach neun Uhr – aber es waren genug Leute auf und er bekam so die Chance, sein Dänisch aufzubessern, das die meisten der Inselbewohner sprachen. Er wusste genau drei Wörter Grönländisch, noch von seinem ersten Ausflug in diesen Teil der Welt, aber er hatte einige dänische Seelen verschlungen, so dass sein Verständnis für diese Sprache nun sehr viel besser war. (Zugegeben, genug von ihnen konnten Englisch, so dass er damit durchgekommen wäre, aber er ließ nie eine Möglichkeit aus, seine Sprachkenntnisse zu verbessern.) 

Als seine Freunde ihn fanden, feilschte er mit einer scharfzüngigen alten Hexe, die einige reizende Figuren von arktischen Füchsen mit Rubinen als Augen besaß. Sie versammelten sich alle hinter ihm und starrten ihn an, während er in schnellem Dänisch mit der Frau stritt. 

Als schließlich das Geld den Besitzer gewechselt hatte und Xerosis seine neuen Figuren in den handgenähten bodenlosen Sack gelegt hatte, den er einige Stände weiter gekauft hatte, fragte Tracey: „Gibt es eine Sprache, die du nicht sprichst?“ 

„Grönländisch“, erwiederte Harry mit einem entspannten Lächeln. „Komm schon, lasst uns euch zurück auf britischen Boden bringen, hm? Ihr Haufen seht aus, als wenn ihr gleich umkippen würdet.“ 

„Ich hasse Besen“, informierte Li ihn, als er sie von den Ständen wegführte und dorthin, wo ihm ein Verkäufer gesagt hatte, das sie mit dem Portschlüssel abreisen konnten. 

„Hey, Harry, gibt es einen Grund, warum du aussiehst, wie…“ Terry verstummte, unsicher wie er auf Xerosis anspielen sollte. 

„Der dunkle Lord“, bot Millicent hilfreich an. 

Xerosis zuckte die Schultern. „Sicher. Mein anderes Gesicht ist etwas zu bekannt, um außerhalb von England gesehen zu werden, da ich eigentlich in der Schule sein müsste. Xerosis, andererseits, kann tun was immer er will und niemand kann dagegen etwas sagen.“ Er ließ ein Lächeln aufblitzen, das seine Vampirzähne offenbarte und die beiden Ravenclaws schüttelten belustigt ihre Köpfe, während die Slytherins nur seufzten. „Richtig.“ Er zog einen Stein hervor, den er während seiner Wanderung gefunden hatte und hielt ihn vor sich. „Portschlüssel.“ 

Nachdem jeder den Stein berührte, aktivierte Xerosis ihn und sie landeten alle in seinem Zimmer in Malfoy Manor. 

Luna lächelte sie vom Bett her an wobei sie eine Schüssel mit Porridge auf den Knien balancierte. „Willkommen zurück“, grüßte sie. 

„Hey, Luna”, sagte Terry mit einem müden Winken, als er sich vom Boden aufrappelte. „Habe ich schon erwähnt wie falsch es ist, das ihr alle nicht auf dem Hintern landet?“, fügte er hinzu, wobei er Millicent, Tracey und Harry anblickte, die standen. Li war ebenfalls auf dem Boden gelandet und Terry streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen um ihr aufzuhelfen. 

„Harry und ich sind auf dem Boden gelandet, als wir vom Mond zurückkamen“, gab Luna bekannt. 

Xerosis zog eine Grimasse. „Ja, ja, was auch immer.“ Er schritt hinüber zum Tisch neben der Tür und nahm die Zaubertränke auf. „Tom hat mit ihnen nichts angestellt, oder?“, fragte er Luna, als er die Tränke zurück zu seine Freunden brachte. „Er hat vage Andeutungen darüber gemacht, Zauber an dir auszuprobieren. Und ich würde es ihm wirklich zutrauen.“ 

Lachend schüttelte Luna ihren Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit wir letzte Nacht angekommen sind.“ 

„Hn. Gut, mit etwas Glück hat ihn Lucius abgelenkt oder jemand hat was in die Luft gejagt. Merlin weiß.“ Xerosis wand seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Anderen zu und musste unwillkürlich über ihre überraschten Blicke grinsend. „Oh, ja. Willkommen auf Malfoy Manor. Ich hab Lucius für euch einige Zimmer nebenan vorberieten lassen.”

„Ihr werdet in der Nähe einer Toilette sein wollen, wenn ihr den Grünen nehmt“, steuerte Luna hilfreich bei. 

Xerosis betrachtete die Anderen kritisch. Sie wirkten alle etwas grün im Gesicht, trotz dass sie in Grönland nur blass gewesen waren. Vielleicht wegen dem Portschlüssel? „Was auch immer. Kommt mit. Auf jeden Fall sollte der Gang frei von Todessern sein. Ausgenommen vielleicht Lucius, der weiß, dass ihr hier seit und wird kein Wort darüber verlieren.“

Die vier Teenager wurden in den Gang hinaus geführt und ihnen wurde mitgeteilt, dass sich jeder von ihnen einen Raum, der mit einem ‘X‘ markiert war aussuchen sollten. Nachdem das erledigt war, überreichte Harry jedem seine Zaubertränke und wünschte ihnen schöne Träume, bevor er zurück in sein eigenes Zimmer ging. 

„Hast du was gegessen?“, fragte Luna, als Xerosis seinen neunen Beutel ablegte und hinüber zu seinem Schrank ging, um nach den Schutzanzügen zu sehen, die er für Riddle und sich gemacht hatte. 

Xerosis dachte darüber einen Moment nach, während er aus seinem purpurroten Umhang schlüpfte. „Mmm… Ich hatte in Grönland eine Pastete mit Cranberrys, aber nichts Wirkliches. Wieso?“ 

Darüber konnte Luna nur leicht mit dem Kopf schütteln. „Harry, iss ein Sandwich. Irgendwas. Besonders, wenn du zurück auf den Mond gehen willst.“ 

Erwischt. Xerosis lächelte verlegen. „Ja. Dobby!“, rief er, sich wieder seinem Umhang zuwendend. Er rief immer nach diesem seltsamen kleinen Elfen, wenn er in Malfoy Manor war. Lucius hatte das irgendwann mal kommentiert. „Wenn mein Lord Xerosis wirklich so sehr vernarrt in ihn ist, können sie Dobby gerne haben.“ Worauf Xerosis erwiederte hatte: „Und dich seiner täglichen Mätzchen berauben? Ich könnte nie so grausam sein, Lucius.“ 

Augenblicklich, wie immer, ploppte Dobby ins Zimmer, als Xerosis gerade einen neuen Umhang anzog. „Was kann Dobby für den größten und mächtigsten Lord Xerosis tun?” 

Vom Bett aus kicherte Luna und wand ihre Aufmerksamkeit fleißig wider ihrem Porridge zu, als Xerosis ihr einen verärgerten Blick zuwarf.

Xerosis blickte hinab zu dem glücklichen Elfen. „Ich hätte gerne ein Schinkensandwich. Ein Sandwich, Dobby, nicht so viele, wie du tragen kannst“, fügte er hinzu, da er wusste wie eifrig sein leicht erregbarer Freund werden konnte. „Oh und“, er griff in seinen Tasche und holte die Thermoskanne hervor, „würdest du die bitte mit Tee füllen?“ 

„Dobby wird gleich zurück sein!“, erwiederte der Hauself und ploppte davon. 

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir auf dem Mond sein werden, aber es sollte nicht allzu lange sein, hoffe ich.“ Xerosis verdrehte die Augen. „Tom wird wahrscheinlich Heute den Runenstein installieren wollen-Oh!“ Er hechtete zurück zur Tasche um seine Bodenproben hervorzuziehen und griff dann nach dem anderen Container aus Lunas Tasche. „Ich darf die hier nicht vergessen. Er könnte vielleicht doch anfangen, Flüche an mir auszuprobieren.“ 

„Nur wenn er dich fängt”, erwiederte Luna, die davon gehört hatte, wie die beiden dunklen Lords üblicherweise ‘kämpften’.

In diesem Moment erschien Dobby wieder, mit einem gigantischen Sandwich und einer neuen großen Thermoskanne mit Tee. Er händigte sie mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln zurück, wobei er sagte: „Hier ist das essen des großen und mächtigen Lord Xerosis.“

„Manchmal denke ich, das Lucius dich einfach verachtet, weil du ihn im Slytherins sein überbieten kannst”, kommentierte Xerosis, der das Sandwich in eine Hand nahm, während er die Thermoskanne in eine seiner extragroßen Umhangtaschen gleiten lies. „Stelle sicher, dass du die andere Thermokanne zurück in meine Tasche steckst, nachdem sie gesäubert ist. Das letzte was ich jetzt brauche ist Michael, der sich fragt wohin sie verschwunden ist.“ 

„Dobby versteht”, erwiederte der kleine Hauself bevor er wieder verschwand. 

„Was lässt dich denken, dass Michael nicht bereits das Fehlen bemerkt hat?”, fragte Luna als Xerosis seine Bodenproben und Riddles Schutzanzug in seinen Umhangtaschen verstaute. 

„Er benutz sie nur während der Schultage. Solange ich sie vor dem Frühstück ersetze, sollte es in Ordnung sein.“ Xerosis Blick schweifte von ihr zu seinem Sandwich ab. „Ist es in Ordnung für dich, dass du hier allein bist. 

„Wenn mir langweilig werden sollte, frage ich einen Hauselfen, ob er mir ein Buch bringen kann. Oder irgendwas anderes.“ 

„Hm. Gut, wenn du menschliche Gesellschaft brauchst, kannst du wahrscheinlich nach Barty rufen. Merlin weiß, der hat nichts Besseres zu tun.“ Xerosis lächelte. „Wenn die Anderen vor meiner Rückkehr aufwachen sollten, stelle sicher, dass sie was zu essen bekommen und das sie in diesen Teil des Gebäudes bleiben? Lucius und Barty – und wahrscheinlich Narcissa – würden bei eurem Erscheinen nicht ausrasten, aber wahrscheinlich einige der anderen Todesser. Und es wird niemanden nützen, wenn ich diese Idioten erst verfluche, nachdem sie irreparablen Schaden angerichtet haben.“ 

Luna nickte ernst. „Ich weiß. Geh und kümmere dich um deine bösen Pläne.“

Harry machte einen Umweg ums Bett, um ihr auf die Stirn einen Kuss zu drücken. Dann ging er hinüber in Riddles Zimmer, wo er einmal anklopfte, bevor er eintrat. „Ich hab die Erdproben mitgebracht“, sagte er, als er ins Zimmer schlüpfte. 

„Wart du besonders Hungrig oder was?“, fragte Riddle, der Harry‘s gigantisches Sandwich betrachtete, das er bisher nur angeknabbert hatte. 

„Dobby ist entschlossen mir so viel Essen aufzudrücken wie er kann, entgegen meiner eigenen Wünsche“, erwiederte Harry trocken, der Riddle gegenüber am Tisch Platz nahm. Harry legte das Sandwich ab um die Erdproben rauszuholen. Dann kehrte er wieder in seine Harry-Form zurück und widmete sich wieder seinem Monstersandwich. Riddle währenddessen ließ seinen Papierkram verschwinden, an dem er gerade gearbeitet hatte und zog den Container zu sich. 

„Woher habt ihr das alles?“, wunderte sich der dunkle Lord als er Lunas Box öffnete. 

„Ich hab die Erd- und Gesteinsproben innerhalb des südlichen Pole-Aiten Basseins gesammelt, während Luna sie innerhalb des Basseins gesammelt hatte. Ich denke, sie hat hauptsächlich von den Kratern gesammelt, aber es ist schwer einen Flecken ohne Krater auf dieser Seite zu finden.“ 

„Gut, wir tun was wir können“, entschied Riddle der etwas Pergament und eine Feder her befahl. Er begann magisch Lunas Musterkollektion zu sortieren und zu katalogisieren. Sobald Harry mit seinem Sandwich fertig war, rief er sein eigenes Schreibzeug her und begann ebenfalls. 

Nachdem sie fertig waren, verglichen sie ihre Ergebnisse und diskutierten über die Elemente, die sie transformieren konnten, um sie dem Boden auf der Erde ähnlicher zu machen, damit Leben ermöglicht werden konnte. Entschieden zog Riddle einen der Steine mit einem der fraglichen Elemente zu sich und sprach einen Transformationszauber darüber um ein Element in ein anderes zu ändern. 

Alles Mondgestein in ihrem Besitz veränderte sich. 

Riddle und Harry blickten nacheinander die Erde und dann einander mit seltsamen Blicken an. „Du hast deinen Zauber nur auf diesen einen Bezogen?“, fragte Harry. 

„Für welche Sorte von Idiot hältst du mich eigentlich?” 

„Einen Genialen”, konterte Harry, der seinen eigene Transfiguration an einem Stein versuchte und zu demselben Ergebnis kam. „Huh. Gut, du kennst doch diese alten Weibermärchen darüber, dass die Magie bei Vollmond stärker ist?“ 

„Vielleicht ist er funktionaler, als jeder dachte“, endete Riddle, der den Mondstein vor sich kritisch beäugte. „Du denkst also, dass einige Mineralien in der Erde die Magie verstärkend unterstützen?“ 

„Wieso nicht? Wir wissen alle, das Hogwarts auf einer magische Linie (ley line) gebaut wurde? Vielleicht ist es nicht so diese Linie und mehr die Bodenmineralienbeschaffung, die die Magie unterstützt.“ Harry Blick schweifte abermals über ihren Fund. „Ich würde sagen, es ist wahrscheinlich Eisen oder Aluminium.“ 

„Wahrscheinlich Kalzium”, sprach Riddle dagegen. „In jedem Fall muss man sich dann fragen, welche Kraft wir aus solch einem Runenstein ziehen können.“ 

„Was ist, wenn wir herausfinden welches Element es ist und dann aus diesem den Runenstein machen“, schlug Harry vor, der sich auf den Tisch vorlehnte. „Wobei nicht zählt, wie lang er bestand hat, da er sich einfach wieder selbst aufladen könnte.“ 

Riddle stand vom Tisch auf und rief alle ihre Notizen über den Runenstein herbei. „Komm schon. Wir können ihn aus einem Mondstein machen. Ist einfacher als das Material auszutesten.“ 

Kichernd stand Harry nun selbst auf, um den Schutzanzug für seinen Partner herauszuziehen. „Hier, du verrückter alter Mann. Ich weiß ebenso wenig, ob du sterben kannst, aber es gibt keinen Grund, das du dich fast umbringst, wenn du dich auch schützen könntest.“ 

„Oh, sehr gut…” Riddle stieß die Luft aus und ließ sein Pergament sinken, um seine äußeren Roben abzulegen. Er zog sich schnell um und setzte das Headset auf, das Harry ihm hinhielt. Dann nahm er wieder sein Pergament auf und streckte eine Hand dem Portschlüsseln entgegen, den der Teen aus einem der Steine auf dem Tisch gemacht hatte. 

Die Portschlüsselreise zum Mond war eine Umkehrung ihrer Reise zurück zum Planeten. Das Geräusch und die Lichter zuerst, dann die nichtendende Stille. Sie landeten mit einem Aufprall, der ein Kichern von Harry erntete und einen irritierendes Geräusch von Riddle. 

„Du solltest das mal in Zero Gravity versuchen”, sagte Harry zu Riddle. „Das ist irgendwie verhältnismäßig langweilig.“

„Wir werden auf deinem Felsen Gravitation erschaffen, oder ich werde hier nie herziehen“, schnappte Riddle, als er schließlich wieder auf den Boden aufkam. „Das ist Lächerlich.“ 

„Du bist doch nur schlecht gelaunt, weil du keine Übung hast“, konterte Harry, der neben dem dunklen Lord aufkam. „Und weil es schwer ist, würdevoll aufzustampfen, wenn man nicht auf dem Boden bleiben kann.” 

„Potter, tu dir selbst einen Gefallen und halt die Klappe. Bevor ich ausprobieren kann, wie viel stärker der Cruciatus hier oben ist.“ 

Kichernd kniete Harry nieder und strich leicht über den Boden. „Wie groß soll der Stein werden? Dieselbe Größe wie der in Hogsmead, oder etwas kleiner?“ 

„Gleichgroß, denke ich. Ich hab lieber zu viel Platz, als zu wenig.“ 

„Gut.“ Harry nickte und begann einige Steine aus dem Boden zu zaubern, erfreut darüber, dass es so viel einfacher war, als auf der Erde. „Hey, haben die Idioten die Aktivität der Runen schon bemerkt?“ 

„Gestern Abend“, berichtete Riddle, der ihren Notizen über ihre Runen durchblätterte. „Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie die Veränderung bemerkt haben, diese Idioten. Heute Morgen waren sie immer noch dabei, das andere Rundenset zu orten, aber das ist zu weit außer reichwerte oder solch ein Blödsinn.“ Riddle rümpfte die Nase. "Amateure.". 

Kichernd schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Kein sensibler Zauberer würde daran denken, seinen Aufspürzauber so weit auszudehnen, dass er ins Weltall reicht. Ok, der Stein ist fertig. Gib mir meine Hälfte der Notizen.“ 

Riddle reichte ihm die erforderlichen Notizen hinüber, dann bückte er hinunter und begann die Runen in den Stein zu gravieren. Genauso wie Harry begann an seinen Arbeitete, der etwas lächelte als er die Runensequenz zur regulären Gravität änderte. Er mochte es irgendwie, etwas Sprunghaftes in seinen Schritten zu haben, obwohl er zustimmte, dass die Tendenz in den Himmel abzudriften nach einem Schritt etwas zu groß war. Aber die leichteren Schritte waren nett. 

Anders als die Runden um die Anziehungskraft herzustellen, hatten sie eine Runensequenz um eine Atmosphäre zu kreieren, ebenso wie eine um der Monderde Substanz zum Leben zu geben. Es gab Runen die gegen die Solare Ausstrahlung halfen, einige um die Temperatur zu regulieren und einige, die halfen Wasser in den Erdboden zu halten. Ebenso gab es einige Schutzrunden um die Mundanetechnologie mit bösartiger Intention von Mond fernhielt. 

Nachdem sie schließlich fertig waren, sprachen sie einige Sondierungszauber um herauszufinden, wie weit von der Oberfläche der Mondkern entfernt war und aus was er bestand. Sie fanden heraus, dass er der der Erde sehr ähnlich war. Er besaß einen soliden inneren Kern um diese herum es flüssig war. Sie fügten einige Runen hinzu, um ihren Runenstein davor zu beschützen. Überflüssiger Stein wurde weggezaubert und ein kleiner Teil des Kerns wurde entfernt, dann wurde der Runenstein aktiviert und in Position gebracht. 

Der Effet war fast augenblicklich zu spüren. Die Anziehungskraft trat in Kraft und der Zauber auf ihren Roben der es ihnen ermöglichte zu atmen, schwand langsam dahin, als Sauerstoff auf natürliche Weise, durch die neue chemische Zusammensetzung des Mondes, begann in der sich formenden Atmosphäre zu zirkulieren. In stiller Übereinkunft begannen Harry und Riddle beide, Transformierungszauber zu sprechen, um die Erde zu verändern und fügten Wasserstoff in die Luft hinzu, um der Wasserbildung zu helfen. 

Als sich die ersten faserigen Wolken über ihnen formten, sprang Riddle leicht in die Luft, dann runzelte er die Stirn und schickte Harry, der ihn angrinste einen verärgerten Blick. „Du hast die Runen, die für die Gravität zuständig sind verändert“, beschuldigte er ihn, wobei er im Stillen dankbar war, dass er das Headset nicht mehr zur Kommunikation benötigte.

Harrys Grinsen verbreiterte sich. „Gib schon zu. Es ist nett einen natürlichen Sprung in seinen Schritten zu haben.” 

„Potter, Lord Voldemort hat keinen ‘natürlichen Sprung in seinen Schritten‘. Jemals.“ 

„Gut, nun hat er ihn. Und es gibt nichts, was du dagegen tun kannst.” 

Riddle brummte und wand sich ab, um die immer noch größtenteils unberührte Landschaft zu betrachten. Es war wahr, das einmal aktiviert und platziert, der Rundenstein dafür erschaffen war, dort zu bleiben bis er von selbst auseinanderfiel. Es würde nicht passieren, dass man ihn hervorzog und mit der Anziehungskraft von Zeit-zu-Zeit zu spielen. 

In sich hineinkichernd knetete Harry etwas Erde durch seine Finger. „Ich denke, wir sollten am besten mit den Gewächshäusern anfangen und uns von dort vorarbeiten. Einige Pflanzten können Transplantiert werden, aber Gewächshäuser währen am besten, besonders da der Mond so lange bracht um eine Umdrehung zu vollenden.“

Riddle seufzte. „Nehme ich an. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und irgendeine Art von neuer Pflanze taucht auf, die mit dem Seltsamen Sonnenzyklus hier überleben kann.“

„Das hoffe ich doch.“ Harry stand auf und klopfte sich die Hände ab um sie vom Staub zu befreien, wobei er den unfruchtbaren Boden betrachtete. „Vielleicht werde ich mir diese Woche ein Grasmuster besorgen und sehen, ob es mit nur einer Dosis Sonne im Monat überleben kann. Wenn ich eine Probe bekommen kann, kann ich es hier hoch hohlen und Wurzeln schlagen lassen. Neville sollte dabei auch eine große Hilfe sein.“ 

„Er hat einen grünen Daumen für Pflanzen, sagt du?“, erkundigte sich Riddle mit einer leichten Grimasse der Abneigung, da er zugeben musste sich an etwas über Harrys kleine Freunde erinnern zu können. 

„Ja.” 

„Übergib ihm die Aufgabe die Gewächshäuer auszustatten und lass ihn dafür sorgen das die Pflanzen in diesem Klima überleben können“, schlug Riddle vor. „Vielleicht kann deine geniale Schlammblutfreundin ihm mit den Zaubern helfen.“ 

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Und was werde ich währenddessen tun?” 

„Ein Brainstorming darüber, wie wir die Schafe hochkriegen mit minimalen Aufwand”, konterte Riddle. „Oh und mit dem Schloss sprechen.“ 

„Wenn sie mich je wieder kontaktiert.“ Harry seufzte. „Zu ihr zu sprechen, hat mich nirgendwo hin gebracht. Ich muss einfach warten, bis sie bereits ist mich zu kontaktieren.” 

Seufzend schweifte Riddles Blick zu den Sternen. „Hat Lovegood einen Weg gefunden, Tiere hier hoch zu bringen. Besonders die magischen. Portschlüssel könnten funktionieren, aber den meisten magischen Kreaturen muss es erklärt werden, oder sie werden dagegen ankämpfen.“ 

„Ich weiß. Ich werde sehen, ob ich sie dazu bekommen kann, ihren Vater im Quibbler alternative Lebensweisen beginnen zu publizieren. Wenn schon nichts anderes, sollte es zumindest die Idee in ihre kleinen Gehirne bekommen. Vielleicht werden wir nicht so sehr kämpfen müssen, um sie hier hoch zu bekommen.“ 

„Was für eine Frohnatur du doch bist”, kommentierte Riddle. 

Harry streckte ihm die Zunge raus. 

„Deine Reife verblüfft mich, manchmal.” 

Das reifste was er tun konnte, entschied Harry, war, dass er Riddle ignorierte und etwas abrückte um zu beginnen Steinklumpen in Teile von Gewächshäusern zu verwandeln. Er musste, um es zu vervollständigen, einige Materialien von der Erde mitbringen, aber er konnte zumindest beginnen, den Rohbau zu formen. 

Riddle schüttelte den Kopf, aber er erkannte Harrys gute Idee. Er hatte kein Interesse daran Gewächshäuser zu erschaffen, also ging er daran ein Gebäude zu erschaffen, das er als Basis für sich und seine Leute nutzen konnte. Er konnte seine Freizeit damit verbringen, Gebäude für Geschäfte – Läden, Gringotts, das Ministerium – und Häuser für die Bevölkerung zu erschaffen. 

Vier Stunden später hatten sie siebzehn Skelette für Gewächshäuser, Riddles Basis, vier größere Gebäude und mindestens ein duzend kleinere Gebäude die als Häuser oder Läden genutzt werden konnten. Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden, hatte sich Harry an seinen Tee erinnernd und diesen mit Riddle geteilt. Dieser war sehr dankbar gewesen und hatte tatsächlich ein „Dankeschön“ zustande gebracht. 

Aber nach vier Stunden Arbeit – plus der Zeit, die sie zur Erschaffung der Runensteines gebraucht hatten und der, die sie gebraucht hatten um die Zusammensetzung der Mondbodens herauszufinden – waren sie beide müde und fast fertig zum zur Erde zurück zu kehren. Riddle fand einen unberührten Stein und verwandelte ihn in einen Portschlüssel. Nachdem Harry ihn berührte, aktivierte er ihn und sie krachten beide zurück auf die Erde, wo sie in einem Haufen auf dem Boden in Riddles Zimmer endeten. Für gute Zehn Minuten waren beide damit zufrieden einfach nur dort zu liegen. 

Es kam ein klopfen von der Tür und Lucius rief: Meine Lords? Sind sie da?“ 

Riddle stöhnte und schubste Harrys Schulter um den Teen dazu zu bringen, aufzustehen. „Das ist besser wichtig, Lucius!“, schrie er zurück. 

„Ich entschuldige mich, mein Lord, aber Severus kam mit Neuigkeiten und hat dabei einen der Schüler gesehen, die gerade hier sind“, erklärte Lucius, mit leicht zitternder Stimme. 

„Verdammter Mist (Bloddy Fuck)“, grollte Harry, der aufsprang und sein Headset absetzte, während er seine Xerosis-Erscheinung herbeizauberte. 

Riddle veränderte sich in Voldemort und setzt sein eigenes Headset ab. Er schlug die Türe auf, sobald Xerosis fertig war, und befahl: „Xerosis, seh nach deinen kleine Monstern. Lucius, wo ist Severus?“ 

„Der Meetingraum, mein Lord.” 

Voldemort schwebte an Lucius vorbei zum Meetingraum, deinen Todesser mit einem offensichtlich grollenden Vampir zurücklassend. „Was genau ist passiert?“, forderte Xerosis zu wissen. 

Schluckend blickte Lucius von diesen irritierend blassen Augen weg. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, mein Lord. Keiner von uns wusste, das Severus hier war, bevor er ins Sitzungszimmer geflogen kam und zum Kamin eilte. Barty war derjenige, der ihn gefangen hat und ich glaube, er ist zurzeit bei Miss Lovegood.“ 

Xerosis nickte und schnitt ohne zu klopfen in das Zimmer neben seinem. „Ok, jemand beginnt jetzt zu reden“, befahl er der Gruppe, die sich dort versammelt hatte. 

„Ich war es“, meldete sich Tracey freiwillig, zusammenzuckend als der junge dunkle Lord seinen scharfen Blick auf ihr ruhen ließ. „Ich war…“ Sie schluckte. „Ich wollte Millie im Zimmer neben besuchen. Und Professor Snape war gerade im Gang und hatte seinen Kopf in eines der anderen Zimmer gesteckt. Ich hab versucht zurück in mein Zimmer zu schleichen, aber er hat mich trotzdem gesehen.“ Sie rutschte etwas näher an Millicent heran, die neben ihr auf dem Bett saß. „Es tut mir Leid…“ 

Seufzend rieb sich Xerosis den Nasenrücken. „Barty, was wollte Severus gerade tun, als du ihn geschnappt hast?“ 

„Nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, Mein Lord“, sagte Barty ruhig. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher mit welcher Absicht, aber ich habe gesagt dass ihm Miss Davis Gegenwart hier erklärt werden würde von einem meiner Lords. Er stimmte zu im Meetingraum zu bleiben bis entweder einer oder ihr beide von welchem bösen Plan an dem ihr auch immer gerade arbeitet, zurückkehren würde.“ Er ließ seien Blick zu Luna schweifen, die in wissend anlächelte. „Luna versicherte mir, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde.“ 

Xerosis seufzte abermals. „Sehr gut. Bleibt hier, alle, während Voldemort und ich die Sache klären.” Er wand sich ab und verließ den Raum. Während er zum Meetingraum schritt, murrte er: „Es ist wohl nie einfach? Nein, nein, natürlich nicht…“ 

„Hat er jetzt endgültig seinen Verstand verloren?“, fragte Millicent. 

„Er ist nur müde“, versicherte Luna ihr, die immer noch wissend lächelte. „Er und Voldemort sind sehr beschäftigt.“ 

„Mein Gehirn“, wimmerte Terry. 

Am Ende des Ganges schnaubte Xerosis in sich hinein, als er den Meetingraum betrat und außer Hörweite seiner Freunde war. Snape lag zusammengerollt in der Mitte des Raums und erholte sich von seinem letzten Cruciatus, den er von Voldemort bekommen hatte. Voldemort selbst wirkte irgendwas zwischen ausgelaugt und wütend. 

:Wenn du ihn weiterhin verfluchst, wird er nicht mehr in der Lage sein unsere Fragen zu beantworten:, zeigte Xerosis trocken auf, als er sich in seinem Stuhl niederließ. :Nicht zu erwähnen, wie würdelos es aussehen würde, wenn du wegen magischer Erschöpfung kollabieren würdest.: 

:Potter, tu mir einen Gefallen und hör auf Sinn zu machen:, hisste Voldemort zurück. 

:Ich versuche es.: Xerosis verdrehte die Augen und fokussierte sich wieder auf Snape, der sich auf die Knie aufrappelte. „Severus, würdest du uns erklären, warum du zurück nach Hogwarts wolltest? Erkläre es gut. Weder Lord Voldemort noch ich selbst sind heute in der Stimmung für deinen Mist.“ 

Snape brauchte einen Moment um seine Gedanken zu sammeln, bevor er sorgsam fragte: „Meine Lords, ich habe im Gang einen meiner Schüler gesehe-“

„Miss Tracey Davis, fünfter Jahrgang in Slytherin“, berichtete Xerosis ungeduldig. „Das hab ich bereits von Miss Davis gehört. Ich habe ebenso gehört, dass sobald Sie sie gesehen haben, Sie zu einem Kamin gerannt sind, um wahrscheinlich nach Hogwarts zu gelangen. Ich will wissen, wieso?“ 

„Miss Davis war die letzten beiden Tage krankt, mein Lord. Ich musste sehen, ob sie noch in Hogwarts in ihrem Bett lag und wie sie es geschafft hat, an zwei Orten gleichzeitig zu sein.“ Er hielt einen Moment inne. „Miss Bulstrode war ebenso krankt.“ 

„Hm.” Xerosis lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, froh darüber, das er nie wie Voldemorts strengen Standard festgelegt hatte. „Beide Miss Davis und Miss Bulstrode arbeiten für mich an etwas, das erfordert, dass sie an diesem Wochenende außerhalb von Hogwarts waren, ohne dass man ihr verschwinden bemerkt. Golems besetzen augenblicklich ihre Betten.“ Er lächelte über den überraschten Blick von Snape, den er nicht ganz verbergen konnte. „Oh, ja, ich habe bereits meine Krallen in deinen Schülern, Severus. Wenn ich sie doch nur auch in dich bekommen könnte und ich mich nicht fragen müsste, wie es Dumbledore gelänge Sie wieder innerhalb von einem Tag zu entfernen.“ 

Voldemort hisste gereizt. „Diskutierter die Treue von unseren kleinen Lakein ein anders Mal, Xerosis. Severus, was willst du mir so wichtiges Sagen, dass es nicht warten kann bis ich dich normal gerufen hätte?“ 

Snape richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Voldemort, seine Augen auf den Knien des Mannes. „Mein Lord, Dumbledore hat Veränderungen an den Schulschilden gefunden, die dem neune Runenstein von Hogsmead gleichen. Er spricht darüber ein Team zusammenzustellen, das über die Winterferien die Veränderungen der Schilde loswird.“ 

„Wieso denkst du, dass wir uns um die Schulschilde kümmern?“, fragte Voldemort, der aus den Augenwinkeln Xerosis beobachtete. Der Teenager runzelte zur Antwort die Stirn. 

Snape schluckte. „Meine Lords, keiner hat bisher zugegeben, das er den Schildstein von Hogsmead platziert hat und Dumbledore selbst hat es nicht getan. Die einzigen anderen, die so weil Aufwand betrieben haben könnten, ohne das es jemand bemerkt und es danach nicht zuzugeben, seid ihr.“ 

„Schlaue Todesser sind nicht immer vorteilhaft, wenn sie aus der Reihe tanzen“, kommentierte Xerosis lächelnd als Snape zusammenzuckte. „Oh, ich werde dich nicht verfluchen, Severus. Wenn Dumbledore die Schilde sorgsam geprüft hat, wird er bereits wissen, dass wir es waren.“ Sein Blick schweifte zu Voldemort ab. :Wie willst du das hier spielen? Wir können versuchen alle noch vor den Ferien auf den Mond zu transportieren, oder wir können versuche mit dem alten Mann zu reden.:

Voldemort seufze und Kopf. :Es gibt keinen Weg, das wir innerhalb von zwei Monaten einen ausreichenden Leute auf den Mond bringe können. Nicht, während sie so gegen uns kämpfen. Du denkst, das Dumbledore glaubt, dass du der Vernünftige von uns beiden bist?:

:Weniger verrückte, ja:, stimmte Xerosis zu. :Du willst das ich versuche ein Treffen mit ihm auszumachen?:

:Ja. Schicke eine Eule morgen früh zum Frühstück, wenn du seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen kannst, wenn er die Nachricht erhält. Wenn er zustimmend ist, Versuchs mit dem Treffen. Wenn nicht, werden wir tun was wir können, um seine Meinung zu ändern, was seinen Wunsch die Schilde zurückzusetzten betrifft.: 

Xerosis nickte und blickte auf Snape zurück, der sein Bestes Versuchtes uninteressiert an ihrer gehissten Konversation zu wirken. „Severus du kennst nun zwei meiner Spione, die in der Schule sind. Missbrauche ein Vertrauen nicht und du wirst auch keine unerfreulichen Unfälle erleiden.“ Gab er dem Todesser mit einem bösen kleinen Lächeln bekannt. 

„Entlassen“, fügte Voldemort hinzu. 

„Meine Lords“, wisperte Snape sich verneigend, bevor er aus dem Raum eilte. 

„Wie wirst du wissen, dass er unser Vertrauen verraten hat?“, fragte Voldemort. „Sagen dir deine Bälger, wenn er sie zu misstrauisch beobachtet?“ 

„Mmm… So etwas in der Art“, stimmte Xerosis zu. „Ich werde jeden informieren, das Tracey und Millicent aufgeflogen sind und alle nun ein Auge aufhalten sollten für Professoren, die überinteressiert an ihnen sind. Das Severus sie im Auge behält, ist üblich, aber wenn einer der anderen Professoren – besonders Dumbledore – plötzlich ein übermäßiges Interesse an ihnen zeigen sollte, wissen wir, das er geplappert hat.“ 

„Sehr gut.” Seufzend rieb sich Voldemort die Stirn. „Es war ein sehr langer Tag.“ 

„Er hat kaum begonnen“, erwiederte Xerosis müde lächelnd während er aufstand. „Gut. Ich geh, um einen Haufen Kinder aus meinem Zimmer zu schmeißen, damit ich schlafen kann.“ 

Voldemort schnaubte und kam selbst auf die Beine. „Potter, sei nicht dumm. Es sind bereits Schilde um mein Zimmer, die die kleinen Wanzen fernhalten. DU kannst ebenso gut hier schlafen.“ 

Xerosis schnappte gespielt nach Luft. „Tom, macht du mir gerade ein Angebot?” 

„Du kannst dich Glücklich schätzen, dass ich zu müde bin, um dich zu verfluchen“, erwiederte Voldemort, der müde mit seinem Stab vor Xerosis Gesicht herumfuchtelte. „Ja oder nein?“ 

„Ja, danke“, entschied sich Xerosis. Er war nicht wirklich darin interessiert, seine Freunde vor die Türe zu setzen, besonders da er wusste, dass Luna einfach zurückkommen würde. Er wartete, bis sie zurück in Voldemorts Schlafzimmer waren und der ältere Mann aktivierte seine Schutzschilde, bevor Xerosis murmelte: „Dobby.“ 

Der kleine Hauself ploppte vor ihnen, mit großen Augen, in Sicht. „Was kann Dobby für den majestätischsten und großzügigsten Lord Xerosis tun?“ 

Von der Tür aus schnaubte Riddle. 

Xerosis seufzte. „Hat Luna dein Vokabular erweitert?“, fragte er. 

Dobby strahlte. „Hat sie! Loony ist so gütig.” 

„Es freut mich, das du sie magst”, entschied Xerosis. „Nun geh und sag ihr, das ich zurzeit nicht zu erreichen bin. Und sag Lucius, das, wenn irgendjemand uns während der nächsten zwölf Stunden oder so stört, wir denjenigen bei Sichtkontakt töten.“ 

Dobby nickte. „Dobby versteht“, stimmte er ernsthaft zu, dann Ploppte er hinfort. 

„Exzellent”, sagte Riddle, sich zum Bett hinbewegend. 

Xerosis ließ seine falsche Erscheinung fallen und kletterte auf der andren Seite ins Bett. „Gute Nacht, Tom.“ 

„Guter Punkt, Potter”, erwiederte Riddle, der die Lichter auslöschte. „Du schnarchst besser nicht.“ 

„Und du trittst hoffentlich nicht im Schlaf“, konterte Harry.

Riddle schnaubte und sie schlossen beide ihre Augen um zu schlafen. 

-0-

Genau als die Turmuhr Eins schlug, schlichen sich Harry und seine Freunde in die Schule zurück. Auf den Treppen verabschiedete sich Harry von seinen Ravenclawfreunde. „Ich muss mit den Slytherins einen Moment reden. Luna weiß, wie man die Golems verschwinden lässt.“ 

Terry, Li und Luna nickten ihr Einverständnis und schlichen sich die Treppen hinauf. Währenddessen stiegen Tracey, Millicent und Harry in die Kerker hinab. Tracey murrte: „Was soll das, Potter?“ 

„Ich muss auch mit Li sprechen“, erwiederte Harry, „vorausgesetzt, dass sie noch wach ist. Ich sag es euch dreien lieber in einem Aufwasch.“ 

Lillian erwartete sie mit schläfrigem Blick auf dem Sofa, das dem Kamin am nächsten stand. Sie schreckte hoch, als ihre Freunde hineinschlichen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie Harry erblickte. „Ist etwas geschehen?“, fragte sie im Aufstehen. 

„Es ist was passiert, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ihr es als ‘schlecht‘ bezeichnet würdet“, erwiederte Harry, der ihnen währenddessen andeutete, sich zu setzen. Nachdem jeder Platz genommen hatte, lehnte sich Harry gegen den Tisch, der vor ihnen stand und begann zu erklären. „Snape sah Tracey auf Malfoy Manor als wir dort ankamen um uns auszuruhen. Es war einfacher ihm zu erklären, das sie und Millicent etwas für Lord Xerosis erledigen, als ihre Anwesenheit völlig abzustreiten. Der dunkle Lord und ich sind uns nicht sicher, wo Snapes Loyalität liegen, so dass ich euch drei nun brauche, nach Professoren Ausschau zu halten, die plötzlich zu neugierig sind, was eure Freizeit angeht. Von Snape erwarte ich das, von anderen Professoren eher nicht. Lasst mich unverzüglich wissen, wenn einer von ihnen aus der Rolle fällt.“ 

„Verstanden“, stimmten alle zu. 

Harry lächelte und stieß sich vom Tisch ab. „Ausgezeichnet. Wir treffen uns nach dem Mittagessen in der Bücherei.“ 

„Ooh. Bedeutet das, dass du noch mehr böse Pläne für uns hast, bei denen wir assistieren können?“, fragte Lillian, die sich aufgeregt vorlehnte. 

„Ich bin zum Bersten voll mit bösen Plänen“, versicherte Harry ihr. „Und ja, ich habe einen oder zwei, bei denen ihr mir helfen könnt.“ Er lächelte über die aufgeregten Blicke, die die drei Mädchen bei dieser Enthüllung trugen. „Kommt nun. Lasst uns diese Golems loswerden, so dass ihre etwas schlaf bekommt, hm?“ 

-0-

 

Harry hatte Dumbledore zum Frühstück eine Bitte um ein Treffen geschickt. Aus dem Gesichtsausdruck, als er sie erhielt, schien ersichtlich, dass er offen für die Idee zu sein schien. Harry hatte die drei Besen als Treffpunkt vorgeschlagen und hatte Datum und Uhrzeit Dumbledore überlassen. Er hatte ebenso erwähnt, dass er Inkognito erscheinen würde, da er die ansässigen Bewohner von Hogsmead nicht unnötig aufregen wollte. 

Nach dem Mittagesse, verteilte Harry an seine Freunde wiederverwendbare Portschlüssel zum Mond erklärte ihnen, was sie dort oben tun sollten. Ebenso warnte er sie, das Voldemort dort sein würde um zu arbeiten. Der dunkle Lord wusste, dass sie dort oben sein würden und hatte zugestimmt sie zu ignorieren, die meiste Zeit zumindest. Wenn die Schüler etwas brauchen sollten, sollten sie damit zu Harry kommen und er würde sehen, was sich machen ließ. 

Da sie alle etwas Extrazeit haben würde, bevor Hermione und Neville zu Zauberei gehen mussten, nahm Harry sie alle mit hinauf zum Mond und grinste über ihr ehrfürchtiges Gemurmel – nicht einmal Luna wusste, was sie alles verändert hatte, seit ihrem letzten Besuch. 

„So, wie viele Pflanzen denkst du, kannst du in eines von den Gewächshäusern bekommen?“, hatte Harry Neville gefragt, während die Anderen auf Erkundung gingen. Er hatte sichergestellt, dass jeder ein magisches Headset bekam, nur für den Fall, dass sie einander eilig kontaktieren mussten. 

Neville betrachtete das am nächsten Stehende Gewächshaus. „Hängt von den Pflanzen ab. Ich kann fast dreihundert sich ähnelnde Pflanzen hier hereinbekommen, mit der richtigen Lagerung. Größere Pflanzen… wahrscheinlich so um die fünfzig, fünfundsiebzig.“ Sein Blick schweifte zu Harry. 

Harry nickte. „Wenn du mir Skizzen geben könntest, von dem was du an Töpfen oder Lager-Behältern brauchst – egal was – werde ich sie am Ende der Woche in den Gewächshäusern haben.“ Er deutete auf den Boden. „Ich hätte gerne, dass du den Boden hier oben ausprobierest, aber wenn du wirklich denkst, dass es nicht funktioniert, lass es mich wissen, wie viel Erdboden du brauchst und ich transportiere ihn dir hier hoch.“ 

Nachdem er sich auf den Boden gekniet hat, um den Boden zu testen, nickte Neville. „Mmm… ich kann ihn nicht nur ausschließlich benutzten, er hat nicht genug leben in sich, wenn das Sinn für dich macht?“ Er schweifte mit seinem Blick hinauf zu Harry, der hilflos die Schultern zuckte. Neville lachte. „Gut, ja. Wenn du mich mit einigen tonnen Erde versorgen kannst, kann ich die mit dieser hier mischen. So kann ich die Pflanzen an diesen neuen Boden gewöhnen, aber sichergehen, dass sie trotzdem all die extra Nährstoffe bekommen, die sie brauchen.“ 

„Das kann ich tun”, stimmte Harry lächelnd zu. „Ich werde versuchen einige von ihnen in den kommenden Tagen zu vollenden, so dass du anfangen kannst, Zeug hier hoch zu transportieren.“ 

„Cool. Ich werde versuchen, während Zauberei die Skizzen anzufertigen“, versprach Neville. „Ich hab morgen den ganzen Nachmittag frei, so dass ich wieder hier hoch kommen kann um weiterzuarbeiten.“ 

„Klingt gut.” Harry schaute nach der Uhrzeit und berührte einhändig sein Headset. „Hermione, es ist Zeit für Zauberei.“ 

„Oh! Danke, Harry! Neville?” 

„Ich geh nun wieder hinunter” erwiederte Neville. Er winkte Harry einmal, bevor er den Portschlüssel zur Schule zurück nahm – Harry hatte sie so verzaubert, dass sie in einem leerstehenden Klassenzimmer auf der vierten Etage landen würden. 

Harry berührte abermals sein Headset und gab bekannt: „Ich gehe jetzt auf den Planeten zurück um einige Dinge zu besorgen, die ich für die Gewächshäuser brauche. Braucht irgendwer irgendwas, wenn ich schon unten bin?“ 

„Farbe!“, rief Luna. „Dieser Platz ist so einfarbig.” 

„Zumindest einmal, Loony, sind wir einer Meinung“, gab Morag bekannt. „Bring uns einige Eimer mit, Potter. Wir können die Farbe ja selbst verändern, aber wir brauchen einen Grundlage.“ 

Harry kicherte. „Alles klar. Ich brauch jedoch ungefähr zwanzig Minuten.“ 

„Na dann geh mal lieber“, erwiederte Terry leichthin. 

Augenrollend, aktivierte Harry den Portschlüssen zurück in die Schule und grummelte, als er unsanft landete. „Memo an mich, meistere das Langstreckenportschlüsselreisen“, murrte er, bevor er seine Schulroben in etwas mehr mundanisches transformierte. Das getan, begab er sich zu einem großen Baumarkt, den er in Surrey kannte, wo er sich drei Wagen besorgte. Einen voll mit weißer Farbe, den zweiten voll mit Holzblanken und den letzten voll mit Säcken voll Sand. Alles davon wurde subtil in die Basis, die Riddle auf dem Mond erschaffen hatte, mit dem Portschlüssel hinaufgeschickt. Der nächste Halt war bei einem Gartencenter, das nicht weit vom Baumarkt entfernt befand. Von dort besorgte er sich zum fortschicken mit dem Portschlüssel einige Wagen voll Boden. 

Sein letzter Stopp war bei einem Lebensmittelgeschäft, wo er tatsächlich bezahlte. Das Essen und Trinken ließ er in der Basis für Besucher zurück. Ebenso kaufte er einige Kannen voll Wasser, die er auf der Oberfläche zurückließ. Diese sollten dabei helfen, mehr Wasser für die Luft zu gewinnen. Der Mond war noch relativ trocken, wenn man so darüber nachdachte. Nachdem er das Essen mit dem Portschlüssel weggeschickt hatte, grub er sich ein nettes Grasfleckchen aus und reiste nun selbst mit dem Portschlüssel nach. Er konnte während der Arbeitspausen an den Gewächshäusern daran arbeiten, das Gras zu verändern. 

Zurück auf dem Mond, erschuf er eine Kühlbox für Essen und Getränke und stellte die Wasserkrüge zum Verdampfen hinaus in die Luft. Er berührte sein Headset und rief: „Bin wieder da. Wenn ihr Farbe wollt, kommt herüber zu dem großen Gebäude, bei dem wir angekommen sind. Ich hab auch was zu Trinken dabei.“ 

Es kam keine verbale Erwiederung, aber alle acht Schüler kamen hergerannt, wegen der Verheißung von Getränken. Nachdem alle Re-hydriert waren, nahmen sie sich die Farbe, auf die Harry hilfreicher weise einen sich Selbstauffüllungszauber gelegt hatte und verschwand danach wieder ins graue Gebäude. 

Harry sammelte sein Holz, seinen Sand und einen Farbeimer auf und machte sich auf zu den Gewächshäusern. Das Holz wurde beiseitegelegt, damit es als Basis zur Transfiguration dienen konnte, welche Konstruktion Neville auch immer haben wollte und die Farbe wurde gleich danebengestellt, um sie zum Schluss zu verwenden. Der Sand wurde auf dem Boden des Gewächshauses ausgestreut – er hatte genug für sechs Häuser besorgt – und benutzte diesen dann, um daraus Glas zu transformieren, mit dem das Gebäude verkleidet war. Das Glas wurde etwas widerstandsfähiger und weniger undurchsichtig als das Glas auf der Erde. Er hatte normale Monderde und den Sand verwendet, aber er war in der Tat sehr zufrieden mit dem Endergebnis. 

Er machte eine Pause von der Arbeit mit dem Gewächshaus um etwas mit dem Gras zu arbeiten. Ebenso überprüfte er die Zeit und warnte seinen Freunde vor: „Wir haben noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, bevor das Essen beginnt.“ Er arbeitete mit dem Gras solange, bis es Essenszeit war und reiste mit den Anderen, die sich ihm anschlossen, mit seinem Portschlüssen hinunter zur Erde. 

„Was hast du denn mit den Gewächshäusern vor?“, fragte Li, als sie alle ihre Headsets wegsteckten und sich aufmachten, ihre Bäuche zu füllen. 

„Ich habe darüber nachgedackt, sie mit Bäume oder Blumen oder so was in der Art zu bemalen, aber ich bin nicht wirklich ein Künstler“, gab Harry zu. 

„Ich kann es tun!“, unterbrach Luna augenblicklich. 

„Millie und Morag sind beider sehr gute Maler“, meldete sich Lillian, die lächelte als ihre Freunde ihr irritierende Blicke schickten. 

„Li ist auch nicht schlecht“, rückte Harry, das errötende Mädchen anlächelnd, heraus. „Sicher, wenn ihr vier fertig seid, die Gebäude anzumalen, könnt ihr mit den Gewächshäusern spaß haben.“ 

„Cool. Uns fingen an, die Gebäude auszugehen, die wir bemalen konnten“, hab Millicent zu. 

„Oh, meine Liebe…“ Harry seufzte. „Solange ihr das Große nicht anmalt.” 

Sie lachten alle, als sie sich trennten um zum Essen an ihre Tische gingen. 

Nach dem Essen trafen sie sich alle in der Bücherei. Sie stimmten überein, dass sie alle an ihrer Hausaufgaben arbeiten sollten. Harry nutzte die Zeit um mit Neville über seine Zeichnungen zu reden. Dabei Erschuf er 3D Bilder der Gegenstände, die Neville skizziert hatte, so dass Harry sicher war, verstanden zu haben, was sein Freund wollte. 

In dieser Nacht, als Harry sich Bettfertig machte, kam Dumbledores Antwort. Er schlug vor, dass sie sich Donnerstagmorgens treffen sollten. Währenddessen würde Harry in Zaubertränken sein. Harry schickte sein Einverständnis zurück, dann kletterte er ins Bett. Er zauberte den Parselkommunikationszauber. :Tom, Treffen mit Dumbledore am Donnerstag. Ich lass dich anschließend wissen, wie‘s gelaufen ist. Hab etwas zu trinken und zu essen gekauft und alles für den Fall der Fälle in der Basis zurück gelassen. Meine Freunde haben mich überredet etwas Farbe für sie zu organisieren, so dass die Gebäude etwas mehr Farbe bekommen. Jedoch hab ich sie nicht in die Nähe der Basis gelassen. Ich bin morgen früh wieder oben, wenn du irgendwas brauchen solltest. Guten Nacht.: 

-0-

Am nächsten Morgen sah Harry Morag, Li und Terry auf dem Mond wieder. Die Slytherins und Gryffindors hatten Verteidigung und Luna hatte in einer Stunde Arithmetik, so entschied er, einfach auf dem Planeten zu bleiben. 

Riddle traf sich mit ihnen oben, wobei er die Schüler finster anblickte, die ihn daraufhin überraschte Blickt schickten. Harry seufzte und verkündete: „Ladies, Terry, das ist Lord Voldemort. Voldemort, Terry Boot, Li Su und Morag McDougal.“ 

„Hn“, erwiederte Riddle, bevor er sich abwand und in die Basis davonschritt. 

Harry rollte mit den Augen und schenke seinen Freunden ein hilfloses Lächeln. „Tut mir leid. Die Farbe ist dort. Ich werde jetzt gehen, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Wenn ihr mich braucht…“ Er tippte sich ans Headset. 

„Viel Glück“, meinte Li ernst, bevor sie sich einen Farbeimer griff und in Richtung Gewächshäuser mit Terry und Morag davonschritt. 

Harry schlüpfte in die Basis und zog eine Augenbraue über die Möblierung hoch. „Du warst Beschäftigt.“ 

„Ich hab überlegt, ob ich hier oben schlafen soll”, gab Tom von seinem Platz vom Sofa, auf dem er saß, zu. „Niemand belästigt mich und es gibt essen.“ 

Schnaubend, ließ sich Harry in einen Stuhl fallen. „Sicher, aber wenn das Manor unten abbrennt, wirst du das nie wissen.“

„Was für ein Verlust das sein würde“, erwiederte Riddle trocken, was ihm ein Kichern des Teens einbrachte. „Ich nehme an, Dumbledore hat positiv auf deine Nachricht reagiert?“ 

„Ja. Ich meine, ich hab nicht wirklich erwartet, das er schlecht darauf reagieren wird…“ Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Auf jeden Fall werde ich sehen, was ich dagegen tun kann, das er mit den Schilden herumspielt. 

„Gut.“ Riddle lehnte sich vor. „Ich nehme an, dass deine Lakaien sehr oft hier sein werden?“ 

Harry nickte. „Ja, während des Schultages. Wir nehmen die Mahlzeiten auf dem Planeten ein und verbringen die Zeit danach für Hausaufgaben. Aber ansonsten, sicher, sie haben die Portschlüssel. Wieso?“ 

„Ich hab überlegt, ob ich einige Todesser hier oben erlauben sollte”, gab Tom zu. „Aber wenn deine Lakaien sehr oft hier oben sein werden, sagen wir mal, würde Bella hier hoch zu lassen, eine sehr schlechte Idee sein.“ 

„Hmmm.“ Harry runzelte die Stirn und überdachte das Problem. „Jedoch, die Todesser mit Kindern sollten ok sein. Oder die mit Nichten und Neffen. Und Barty sollte auch in Ordnung gehen. Es würde nett sein, die Anwesenheit von Erwachsenen hier oben zu haben“, fügte er, das Gesicht verziehend, hinzu. „Ich hab gerade dieses Bild vor Augen, von einem meiner Freunde, die ein Gebäude über sich zusammen krachen lassen oder so was und ich bin auf der Oberfläche im Unterricht.“ 

Riddle seufzte. „Ich nehme an, ich könnte versuchen, hier oben zu sein, während du im Unterricht bist”, kam er entgegen. „Wenn etwas passiert, kann ich mich darum kümmern.“ Er blickte finster drein, als Harry ihn anstrahlte. „Ich bin mir sowieso nicht sicher, ob ich einige unserer Leute oder unserer Lakaien hier oben allein haben will. Salazar weiß, welche Sorte von Ärger das verursachen würde.“ 

Harry kicherte. „Nun, ja.” Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt, jeder den du es erlaubst hier oben zu sein, muss damit klarkommen, neben Harry Potter und einigen Schlammblütern zu arbeiten.“ 

„Erinnere mich nicht“, grummelte Riddle, bevor er einen Seufzer ausstieß. „Irgendwann müssen wir ihnen sagen, wer du wirklich bist.“ 

Harry nickte. „Ich weiß. Wieso lässt du nicht Lucius und Barty diese Woche herausfinden, welche von unseren Leuten nicht mit Gewalt, auf meine Gegenwart oder die von einigen Schlammblütern, reagieren würde. Wir können ihnen dieses Wochenende sagen, wer ich wirklich bin und sie dann nächste Woche hier hoch lassen.“ 

Daraufhin nickte Riddle. „Sehr gut. Lass mir eine Kopie deines Stundenplanes hier, bevor du verschwindest, um mit deinen Gewächshäusern zu spielen.“ 

Augenrollend, zog Harry trotzdem seinen Stundenplan aus seiner Tasche, für eine Kopie, hervor. „Und was wirst du tun? Ein Nickerchen machen?” 

Riddle schnaubte. „Wohl kaum. Ich werde diese Gebäude einrichten und noch mehr Gebäude draußen hinzufügen.“ Er winkte aus einem glaslosen Fenstern hinaus. „Nur so, wie hast du das Glas für deine Gewächshäuser gemacht?“ 

„Hm? Oh, ich bin nach unten gegangen in einen Eisenwaren Laden und hab mich mit einigem von ihrem Sand davongemacht. Hab es mit Mondstaub vermisst und es Transfiguriert. Hier.“ Er gab ihm die Kopie seines Stundenplanes. 

Riddle überflog das Blatt. „Hm. Gut. Ich werde wahrscheinlich auf die Oberfläche gehen, um etwas Sand zu holen.” 

„Fühl dich frei, noch etwas mehr Holz mitzubringen, wenn du schon dabei bist“, witzelte Harry etwas, während er aufstand. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich genug für alle Konstruktionen, die Neville haben will, habe. 

„Wir werden sehen“, erwiederte Riddle, bevor er verschwand. 

In sich hinein Kichernd verließ Harry die Basis, um zu den Gewächshäusern zu gelangen. Wobei er auf dem Weg einige Flaschen mit Wasser für seine Freunde beschwor. Das Wasser traf auf Lächeln und nachdem er das Gewächshäuser inspiziert hatte, stellte er fest, dass es fast fertig war, weshalb er lobte: „Das sieht wirklich toll aus.“

Li errötete, während Morag finster dreinblickte, obwohl ihre Augen vor Vergnügen funkelten. Terry grinste einfach nur und kommentierte: „Du warst da drinnen aber für eine lange Zeit.“ 

„Mm. Wir haben dunkle Lord Zeug besprochen“, erwiederte Harry, der begann die Konstruktionen zusammen zu bauen, nach denen Neville gefragt hatte. „Hier, Terry, kannst du das mal halten, während ich das Transformiere.“ Nachdem Terry fest hielt, fügte Harry hinzu. „Voldemort hat zugestimmt, auf dem Mond zu bleiben, während ich im Unterricht bin. Also falls etwas schief geht und ihr Hilfe braucht, sollte einer von uns immer in der Nähe sein.“ 

„Oh, super“, murmelte Terry, während Li und Morag Grimassen austauschten. 

„Es wird nicht so schlecht sein. In jedem Fall weiß er es besser, als einen Cruciatus auf einen von euch zu feuern, also sollte es euch gut gehen. Er arbeitet daran, mehr Gebäude zu Erschaffen und das Große zu möblieren. Das Sofa und die Stühle sind tatsächlich sehr bequem, wenn jemand mal eine richtige Pause brauchen solltet.“ Er hielt inne, um das Stück das Terry hielt zu vollenden um es in eines der Gewächshäuser zu integrieren. Nachdem er wieder draußen war, fügte er hinzu: „Wir sprachen darüber, einige der mehr kinderfreundlichen Todesser hier hoch zu lassen. Sie sollten helfen, noch mehr Gebäude hinzuzufügen und bei der Möblierung zu helfen. Aber das wird nicht vor nächster Woche geschehen. Also Köpfe hoch, fürchte ich.” 

Terry verzog eine Grimasse. „Werden sie mit Hermione und mir klarkommen?“ 

„Damit müssen sie aber auch klarkommen“, zeigte Morag auf. 

„Das ist der Grund, warum wir eine Woche warten”, erklärte Harry. „Wir brauchen die Zeit, um sie auszuloten und zu entscheiden, welche wir tatsächlich hier oben ohne Voldemort oder mich lassen können, um ihnen über die Schulter zu blicken.“

Die Schüler schnaubten alle darüber und verstummten, als sie sich wider ihrer Arbeit widmeten. 

-0-

Xerosis kam vor der vereinbarten Zeit bei den drei Besen an, zu der er sich mit Dumbledore treffen sollte. Er bestellte bei Rosmerta Frühstück – technisch gehen, war es sein Mittagessen, da er gerade Zaubertränke verlassen hatte, aber sie servierten nichts anderes außer Frühstück – und ließ sich an einem Tisch in der hinteren Ecke nieder. Er holte etwas Papierkram hervor, den Voldemort gestern auf ihn abgewälzt hatte und begann die Berichte von einigen ihrer chinesischen Agenten zu lesen – Voldemort hatte das nur auf ihn abgewälzt, weil der Mann einfach nicht zu bewegen war Mandarin zu lernen und der Code, den sie benutzten Decodierte nicht, wenn ein Übersetzungszauber verwendet worden war. Wieso Voldemort dann überhaupt chinesische Agenten hatte… 

Xerosis hatte beschlossen, sich mit langen roten Haaren zu verkleiden, die von einem Clip zurückgehalten wurden, aber er hatte seine blassen Augen behalten. Er hatte ebenso seinen Glamour einige Jahre altern lassen, so dass niemand sich wunder würde, was ein Schüler im Hogwartsalter an einem Donnerstag außerhalb der Schule tat. 

Als sie das Essen servierte, stoppte Rosmerta um zu Plaudern und fragte: „So, was macht ein hübscher junger Bursche, wie du, so früh am Morgen hier?“ 

Xerosis lächelte sie an. „Geschäftliches, fürchte ich”, erwiederte er. „Ich habe in etwa zwanzig Minuten oder so ein Treffen mit dem Schulleiter.“ 

Seufzend, ließ sich Rosmerta in dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber sinken. „Wir sehen Albus hier untern gar nicht mehr“, gab sie preis. „Er ist immer viel zu beschäftigt mit dem Krieg.“ 

„Jedoch ist das nicht wirklich ein Krieg, nicht wahr?“, kommentierte Xerosis. „Betrachtet man, dass dieses Mal Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer sich mit dem Fokus auf Muggel begnügt. Er ist noch nicht mal hinter den Muggelgeborenen her.“ 

„Das ist tatsächlich etwas merkwürdig. Jeder, mit dem ich darüber gesprochen habe, denkt, dass es mit diesem neuen Kind zu tun hat. Lord X-ray oder wie auch immer.“

Xerosis wimmerte. „Xerosis?“, bot er. 

„Genau!”, Rosmerta lächelte ihn an und runzelte dann leicht die Stirn. „Jedoch bin ich nicht sicher, wieso Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer die Macht mit ihm teilen sollte. Xerosis muss wirklich sehr Machtvoll sein, dass sich Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer vor ihm verneigt. 

„Ich denke, wir alle hoffen, dass es nichts so Besorgnis erregendes ist“, kommentierte Dumbledore hinter ihr. „Guten Morgen, Rosmerta.“ 

Fröhliches lachend stand Rosmerta auf. „Guten Morgen, Albus. Ich freute mich, dich im Dorf zu sehen, obwohl mir gesagt wurde, du seiest hier für Geschäftliches.“

Dumbledore blickte an ihr vorbei zu Xerosis, der ein Lächeln mit seinen falschen Fangzähen schickte. Dumbledore lächelte zurück. „Ja, ich fürchte so ist es“, sagte er zu Rosmerta. „Vielleicht könnten sie mir ein Butterbier holen?“ 

„Sicher doch.” Rosmerta wand sich ab und eilte zurück in die Küche. 

Dumbledore nahm Rosmerta Platz ein, dabei kommentierend: „Ich war überrascht, eine Nachricht von dir zu erhalten. Tom war in der Vergangenheit nie an Gesprächen interessiert. Ich gebe zu, das ich das Selbe auch von dir erwarte habe.“ 

Sie wurden von der Ankunft von Dumbledores Getränk unterbrochen, das Rosmerta mit einem Lächeln vor ihm abstellte. „Alles Ok? Noch irgendwas?“ 

„Ich denke, wir sind zufrieden”, erwiederte Xerosis mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Danke.” 

Nickend, verließ Rosmerta sie mit einem Augenzwinkern. 

Xerosis richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zum Schulleiter, der ihm mit einem fragenden Ausdruck beobachtete. „Normalerweise, würde ich Sie nicht kontaktiert haben“, gab er zu. „Aber Severus hat uns darüber informiert, dass Sie darüber sprechen, die Schilde, die wir zu denen von Hogwarts hinzugefügt haben, zu entfernen. Tom und ich stimmen darin überein, dass wir Ihnen das wieder ausreden müssen.“ 

Dumbledores Augenbraue zog such bin zum Haaransatz hinauf. „Also gibst du zu, das du dich an ihnen zu schaffen gemacht hast?“, fragte er. 

„Das tue ich.“ Xerosis legte den Kopf schräg. „Ich weiß nicht, ob man ‘sich zu schaffen machen’ dazu sagen kann. Wir haben sie nur gegen die Mundanes verstärkt und Tom hat den Fluch über die Position des Verteidigungsprofessors aufgehoben.“

„In der Tat? Ich dachte nicht, das Tom ihn je aufheben würde.“ 

Xerosis schnaubte. „Oh, er wollte es nicht. Mir wurde der Ärger erspart, mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren, als die Schule selbst darauf bestand, dass wir ihn beseitigen sollten. Irgendwas damit, dass sie uns schrecklich verfluchen würde, wenn wir es nicht täten?“ Dumbledore kicherte. „Jedenfalls, ja, Tom wurde dazu überredet.“

„Du bist sehr viel weniger verrückt, als ich dir zugeschreiben habe“, stellte Dumbledore fest. 

Xerosis bot dem alten Mann ein ironisches Lächeln. „Sie meinen, ich besitze mehr Persönlichkeit, als Sie mir zugetraut haben. Ich versichere ihnen, dass ich ziemlich Irrsinnig bin. Nur nicht in derselbe Weise, wie Tom es ist.“ Er nahm sein Wasserglas, das er mit dem Essen bestellt hatte, auf – das Meiste davon hatte er gegessen, als Rosmerta neben ihm gesessen hatte – und nahm einen Schluck. 

Der Schulleiter brummte. „Welche Art von ‘Verstärkung‘ habt ihr zu den Schilden hinzugefügt?“, forderte er zu wissen. „Und wieso kann niemand es herausfinden?“ 

„Sie suchen nicht weit genug”, erwiederte Xerosis. „Dafür, dass sie so entschlossen sind, die Mundane zu beschützen, scheinen sie aber nicht viel über sie zu wissen. Und oft ist das, was sie behaupten zu wissen, falsch.“ Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, über den seltsamen Blick, den Dumbledore ihn gab. „Ja?“ 

„Einer meiner Schüler nennt die Muggel ‘Mundanes‘.“ 

„Interessant.“ Xerosis wand seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Essen zu. „Ich hab es von einem Mundane Freund, den ich vor sehr langer Zeit gehabt habe, also nehme ich an, dass es möglich ist, das einer ihrer Schüler damit bekannt ist.“ Er zuckte die Achseln. „Sagen sie mir, Schulleiter, was wissen über die Weltraumreisen der Mundanes?“ 

Dumbledore blinzelte. „Weltraumreisen? Wie diese Reisen zum Mond, in diesen Flugzeugen?“ 

Xerosis seufzte. „Space Shuttles“, korrigierte er. „Und sie tun sehr viel mehr, als nur zum Mond zu reisen. Sie haben Satelliten im Orbit um die Erde, den Mond und andere Planeten, die Dinge aufzeichnen, die dort geschehen. Weil diese Sattelten soweit außer Reichweite sind, für eure durchschnittlichen Muggelabwehrzauber, können sie durch sie hindurch sehen und auf die Dinge, die sie verbergen sollen.“ 

Verständnis glomm in Dumbledores Gesicht auf, während Xerosis sprach. Als er wieder eine Pause machte, um einen weiteren Schluck Wasser zu nehmen, sagte der Schulleiter: „Also habt ihr den Schilden hinzugefügt, dass sie nun ins Weltall reichen?“ 

Xerosis schnaubte. „Nein. Dafür gibt es nicht genug Magie auf dem gesamten Planeten. Wir haben ein zweiteiliges Runen Set erfunden, eines das auf den Runenstein gelegt wurde, das andere wurde in die Aktiven Satelliten im Orbit eingraviert.“ 

Dumbledore blinzelte ihn an. 

Xerosis rollte mit den Augen. „Auf jeden Fall, ohne die Modifizierungen, die wir gemacht haben, würden die Mundanes in der Lage sein, ein Geschoss auf Hogwarts abzuschicken und das würde das Ende sein. Keiner von uns will das, also ersuche ich, das sie unsere Schilde dort lassen, wo sie sind.“ Er schenkte dem älteren Zauberer ein breites Lächeln. 

Nun seufzte seinerseits Dumbledore. „Ich sehe. In diesem Fall glaube ich, werde ich die Runen intakt lassen.“ Er hielt inne. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass ich dir das Muggel töten ausreden kann?“ 

Xerosis schnaubte abermals. „Wird nicht geschehen, aber danke fürs versuchen.“ 

Und abermals seufzte der Schulleiter. „Du scheinst ein sehr ehrenwerter Mann-“

„Sie wollen wisse, wieso ich denke, dass die Mundanes ausgelöscht werden sollten“, unterbrach Xerosis. „Sie haben meine Familie getötet, weil sie magisch waren.“ Er lehnte sich vor, seine blassen Augen leuchtend mit stillem Hass. „Sie haben alles zerstört, was ich hatte, alles was ich je gekannt habe. Sie haben sich nicht um meine Bitten gekümmert, das Flehen meiner Frau oder meiner Kinder. Wieso sollte ich nun dem ihren gehör schenken?“ Er setzte sich zurück, grimmig, über den entsetzten Blick den Dumbledore trug, lächelnd. „Blicken Sie doch nur mal auf ihre Erwiederung zu unserm Dasein: Sie jagen jeden Platz in die Luft, in dessen Nähe auch nur eine magische Familie leben könnte. Keine weiteren Gedanken daran verschwendend, an die Mundanes, die von der Explosion erfasst werden könnten. Sie wünschen sich nur die Ausrottung unserer Sub-Spezies. Wobei sie sich nicht um die Gefahr scheren, die ihre Aktionen für sie selbst verursachen.“ 

„Du gedenkst, die gesamte Spezies für die Aktionen derer zu bestrafen, die bereits Tod sind?“, fragte Dumbledore. 

„Das tue ich“, stimmte Xerosis zu, der seine Berichte einsammelte und von seinem Platz aufstand. „Schönen Tag noch, Schulleiter. Es war nett, mit ihnen zu reden, aber ich habe Mundanes zu foltern.“ Er schenkte dem Mann ein kleines verrücktes Lächeln, bevor er zu Rosmerta zurückging und sie für sein Essen bezahlte. Er sagte: „Es war reizend, Madam. Ich muss bald mal wieder bei ihnen vorbeischauen.“ 

„Ich bitte darum”, erwiederte Rosmerta, vergnügt zurücklächelnd, als sie sein Wechselgeld abzählte. „Es ist immer schön, einen gutaussehenden Gentleman, so wie Sie es sind, hier zu haben.“ 

Kichernd, fing Xerosis ihre Hand, als sie ihm sein Wechselgeld gab. „Es ist noch reizender, so eine wunderschöne Frau zu haben, die solch wunderbares Essen serviert“, erwiderte er, einen Kuss auf ihren Handrückend hauchend. 

Rosmerta lachte und winkte ihre Hand auf ihn, nachdem er sie freigegeben hatte. „Oh du, geh schon!“ 

Xerosis deutete einen Salut an und verließ gutgestimmt den Pub. Nachdem er draußen war, fand er einen Schatten und reiste mit ihm zurück in Riddles Zimmer, wo er die übersetzten Berichte zurückließ. Von dort aus, nahm er einen Portschlüssel zum Mond. Neville war immer zu nervös um Riddle um Hilfe zu bitten, aber er schien immer bei irgendetwas Hilfe zu brauchen. Da er einige freie Stunden hatte, konnte er ebenso gut sehen, was er tun konnte. 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-  
-0-0-0-0-0-


	10. Ice Inside Your Soul

Title: Xerosis  
Author: Batsutousai  
Beta: Shara Lunison & magickmaker17  
Translator: LadyShigeko  
Beta: Der Nörgler  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Voldemort/Harry (post-Harry/Ginny)  
Warnings: SLASH, AU, character death, semi-super!Harry, Dark!Harry  
Summary: Harry's world ends at the hands of those he'd once fought to save. An adult-Harry goes back to his younger self fic. Semi-super!Harry  
Disclaim Her: Because people keep mentioning it: Yes, I've seen A Very Potter Musical. It was amusing. Once. Didn't care enough for it to watch the second season. (Is that enough to put an end to all the Pigfarts jokes?)

 

-0-0-0-  
Ice Inside Your Soul  
-0-0-0-

„Du und deine Freude mögen es anscheinend wirklich gerne oft zu kommen und zu gehen“, kommentierte Hogwarts am frühen Samstagmorgen, bevor alle auf waren. 

Harry war bereits seit einigen Stunden wach gewesen und hatte an einem Bericht für Riddle gearbeitet, den er allerdings Beiseitelegte um sich auf das Schloss zu konzentrieren. „Also hast du schließlich doch beschlossen, mit mir zu sprechen, hm?“ 

„Ich habe dich beobachtet“, gab Hogwarts bekannt. „Du bist ein ungewöhnlicher junger Mann, mit einer unerklärlichen Vergangenheit und zu vielen nicht-menschlichen Geschenken. Du hast Albus glauben lassen, das du sein williger Bauer bist, wobei du allerdings in Wirklichkeit dem Part der Königin seines Gegners spielst. Der Hut hat mir gesagt, dass du ein anderes Leben zuvor gelebt hast und das du ein Günstling des Todes bist.“ 

„So im Grunde genommen hast Nachforschungen über mich betrieben?“, fragte Harry, der mehr belustigt als sonst etwas. „Und was ist deine Folgerung? Anstelle von, du weißt schon, du mich einfach selbst hättest fragen können?“

„Du hast vor die Muggel auszurotten“, kam es von Hogwarts. 

„Ich würde sie gerne ausrotten“, korrigierte Harry, „aber dann wäre niemand mehr für den Tod da und ich haben kein Verlangen danach, seinen Zorn zu spüren, da ich die Apokalypse nicht beenden konnte. Aber nein, wir werden die gesamte magische Bevölkerung auf den Mond bringen – daran arbeiten meine Freunde und ich übrigens, wenn wir nicht in der Schule sind – und werden die Mundanes sich selbst überlassen, ohne dass wir für sie als augenscheinliche Gefahr Posen.“ 

Hogwarts lachte spöttisch. „Du denkst die magische Population wird zustimmen umzuziehen? So verankert wie sie in ihre Tradition sind?“ 

„Wir werden einen Kampf in unseren Händen wüten haben”, stimme Harry. „Aber zwischen Ausrottung und überleben, glaube ich doch sehr, dass sie das Leben wählen werden, selbst wenn es bedeutet, auf den Mond auszuwandern.“ 

„Und was wird aus den magischen Gebäuden? Willst du uns hier zurücklasse um unter den Muggeln dahin zu rotten?“

Harry schloss seine Augen. „Ich weiß nicht“, gab er zu. „Wenn es einen Weg gäbe, euch mit uns zu nehmen-“ 

„Benutze Portschlüssel“, unterbrach ihn Hogwarts. „Trotz meines eigenen Willens bin ich doch nur ein lebloses Objekt.“ 

Gedankenverloren runzelte Harry die Stirn. Hogwarts in einen Portschlüssel verwandeln? „Die Kraft, die dazu erforderlich ist, wäre enorm“, gab er zu. 

„Du und Tom Riddle sind zwei der mächtigsten Zauberer die existieren“, erwiederte Hogwarts trocken. „Dir ist es gelungen meinen Schilden zweimal innerhalb der Zwölfstundengrenze etwas hinzuzufügen. Und Tom hatte einst einen Fluch ohne meine Erlaubnis hinzugefügt. Das ist nur eine kleine Leistung für zwei von eurem Schlag. Wenn ihr Albus überreden könntet zu helfen, würde es noch einfacher werden.“ 

„Dumbledore überreden zu helfen?“, murmelte Harry gedankenverloren. „Du glaubst, dass er zustimmen würde?“ 

„Albus wünscht für alle nur, dass wir in Frieden zusammen leben können. Deine mörderische Intention Muggeln gegenüber, ist der einzige Unterschied zwischen euch. Ihr beide habt dem Verlust von Geliebten Menschen durch Muggel erlitten. Ihr beide habt Tragödien ins Gesicht geblickt und habt Hand-in-Hand mit der Dunkelheit zusammengearbeitet. Ihr beide seit im Besitz eines Heiligtums und sucht den Rest der Triade.“ Hogwarts seufzte. „Diese Lösung, die du gefunden hast, dieses ‘Leben auf dem Mond‘, ist eine, die er gutheißen wird.“ 

Seufzend schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Vielleicht. Du verstehst, Dumbledore mit einzubeziehen ist keine Entscheidung, die ich weder leichtfertig treffen noch alleine machen kann.“ 

„Ich erwarte nicht von dir, dass du Augenblicklich entscheiden sollt, ob du Albus in deine Pläne mit einzubeziehen. Ich wünsche nur dich vorzuwarnen. Wenn du es nicht tust, wird er mit all seinen Fähigkeiten, gegen dich arbeiten. Du und Tom seit auf eure weise Stark, das stimmt, aber es gibt einen Grund warum Tom niemals seinen Stab mit Albus gekreuzt hat.“ 

Harry lächelte ironisch. „Ich weiß.” Außerhalb seiner Vorhänge konnte er Michael und Kevin erwachen hären, also bot er an: „Ich werde Heute oder Morgen mit Tom darüber reden. Und, Hogwarts, danke.“ 

Das warme Gefühl einer Umarmung von einer Mutter schwappte über ihn und Harry stockte der Atem. „Für all deine Lebensjahre und dein Leiden, die Grausamkeit die du ertragen und selbst mit deinen Händen verursacht hast, Harry Potter, bist du trotzdem immer noch mein Kind, so wie jeder Schüler, der in diesen Hallen schreitet.“ 

Verstehend beugte Harry seinen Kopf und das Schloss zog sich zurück. Nachdem er sich einen Moment gesammelt hatte, kramte Harry seine Berichte zusammen und ließ sie in seine Tasche unter dem Kissen gleiten, in denen er sie Aufbewahrte. Dann stand er auf um den Tag zu beginnen. Er und Tom hatten Pläne die die Todesser betraf, die sie heute mit auf den Mond nehmen konnten. Und nun mussten sie ebenso darüber reden, was das Schloss alles gesagt hatte. Natürlich waren da ebenso seine Hausaufgaben die er immer noch für nächste Woche beenden musste. „Es wird ein sehr arbeitsreicher Tag werden.“ 

-0-0-0-

„Werden wir sie verfluchen, wenn sie ihre Wahl nicht mögen?“, fragte Xerosis als er sich Voldemort, Barty und Lucius am Tisch anschloss, der im Meetingraum hinzugefügt worden war. 

Voldemort setzte einen intriganten Blick auf, während Barty stöhnte und Lucius versuchte Stoisch zu wirken. „Nun, wieso habe ich daran nicht früher gedacht?“ 

„Du wirst eben zu alt”, informierte Xerosis ihn, die beiden anderen Todesser anlächelnd und Voldemorts wütenden Blick ignorierend, den er ihm als Erwiederung gab. „Dann, lasst uns hören, was auf der Liste steht.“ 

„Und dann sagst du uns, wozu genau sie ist?”, fragte Barty hoffnungsvoll. 

Xerosis kicherte. „Wenn du glück hast, vielleicht. Komm schon. Liste, Liste!” Er hüpfte in seinem Stuhl auf und ab. 

„Potter, benimm dich deinem Alter entsprechend”, befahl Voldemort mit roten Augen. 

Xerosis grinste und zwinkerte Lucius und Barty zu, die Beide zwischen Horror und Lachen hin und her gerissen wirkten. 

Lucius räusperte sich. „Barty und ich waren uns einig, dass wir die Liste in zwei Kategorien einteilen sollten, da es so einfacher ist. Die erste Kategorie sind die Todesser, in ihrer Gegenwart Kinder in Ordnung gehen würden. Barty?“ 

Nickend blickte Barty auf das Pergament, das er in Händen hielt. „Wir glaube, dass es bei Rupal Avery, Andrew Crabbe, Marcus und Aric Fling, Lach Goyle, Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange, Telemarkus Nott, Peter Pettigrew, Beau Rosier, Thorfinn Rowle, Lola Selwynn, Severus Snape, Sigwald Bulstrode und Kasual Parkinson in Ordnung wäre, die in die Nähe von Kindern zu lassen.“

„Und mich selbst und Barty“, beeilte sich Lucius hinzuzufügen. 

„Oh, ja…“ Barty betrachtete die Liste stirnrunzelnd. „Wieso sind wir da nicht mit drauf?”

„Weil wir bereits wissen, dass ihr beide kein Problem sein würdet?“, bemerkte Xerosis belustigt. 

„Macht weiter“, befahl Voldemort, der dabei sehr irritiert klang. 

„Richtig. Die nächste Liste beinhaltet die, von denen wir denken, dass sie in die Nähe von Harry Potter und Schlammblütern gelassen werden können“, sagte Barty, der dabei zu Lucius hindeutete. 

„Rupal Avery, Leonard Gibbon, Kay Jenkins, Spencer Jugson, Rabastan Lestrange, Telemakus Nott, Augustus Rookwood, Peter Pettigrew, Thorfinn Rowle, Lola Selwynn, Severus Snape, Shemar Travers and Sigwald Bulstrode.”

„Nur Rabastan?” fragte Xerosis. 

„Rodolphus war sehr laut und wortgewandt über seinen Hass über Schlammblüter und euch selbst, mein Lord“, erwiederte Lucius. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das wirklich seine wahren Ansichten sind, oder ober er dadurch nur von meiner Schwägerin weg kommen wollte.“

Dies brachte Xerosis zum kichern. „Dann lass mich mal diese Listen sehen.“ Nachdem er alle hatte, legte er sie nebeneinander und umkreiste die Namen, die auf jeder Liste erschienen. „Das sind dann acht“, meinte er zu Voldemort. „Nun, zehn, wenn man Lucius und Barty mitzählt.” Dann verzog er allerdings sein Gesicht. „Ich bin mir jedoch mit Snape nicht sicher. Ich weiß, das er damit klar kommen würde mit Kindern zu arbeiten, selbst Schlammblütern oder mit mir, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ober er in gegenüber Dumbledore still sein könnte.“

„Dann sind da ebenso seine Lehrmethoden zu beachten“, stimmte Voldemort zu. „Streiche ihn durch, das gibt uns neun?“

„Mm-hm.“ Xerosis drehte eines der Pergamente um und kritzelte schnell eine Liste mit den neun Namen darauf, einschließlich Barty und Lucius.“

Voldemort blickte die sie beiden Todesser ihm gegenüber an. „Befinden sich Sigwald, Lola, Thorin und Telemakus gerade im Manor?“

„Ja, mein Lord, sie sind hier“, bestätigte Lucius. 

„Finde sie und bring sie mir her“, befahl Voldemort, der dabei Xerosis Liste klaute und sie den Todessern gab. „Xerosis?“

Der äußerlich wie ein Vampir aussehende Teenager seufzte und stand auf. „Sie sind auf dem Tisch?“, fragte er nach.

„Genau.“

Xerosis nickte und nahm einen Schatten um in Voldemorts Zimmer zu gelangen und die Kiste mit Portschlüsseln zu holen, die der andere dunkle Lord gestern gemacht hatte. Während er damit beschäftigt war, beeilten sich Lucius und Barty die anderen Todesser einzusammeln. Voldemort ließ den Tisch und die Stühle verschwinden bevor er wieder zu seinem Stuhl am Kopf des Raumes zurückging. 

Xerosis schritt hinüber um sich Voldemort anzuschließen, wobei er träge einen der Portschlüssel hervorzog und ihn an der Kette, die Voldemort daran angebracht hatte, schwingen ließ. „Daran hätte ich auch denken können“, kommentierte er. „Ich musste ständig daran denken von Neville zu hören, er hätte seinen Portschlüssel verloren.“

„Ich bin sicher dein Schlammblut – Harriet?”

„Hermione“, korrigierte Xerosis augenrollend. 

„Ja, die meine ich. Ich bin sicher die hätte ihn mitgenommen, so das er nicht zugeben müsste seinen verloren zu haben.“

Xerosis seufzte. „Es wäre besser, wenn er es mir sagen würde, sodass ich ihn finden könnte, anstelle zu hoffen, dass keiner der anderen Gryffindors ihn ausversehen finden würde und versehentlich aktivieren könnte.“

„Dann fühl dich frei, dass Longbottom gegenüber zu erwähnen. Beschwere dich nicht über seine Unfähigkeit bei mir.“ 

„Ich beginne zu verstehen, wieso Neville es nicht schafft dich um etwas zu bitten”, kommentierte Xerosis schnauben. „Wirklich.“

„Nur weil du die Gegenwart dieser Bälger genießt, heißt da nicht, dass ich es muss“, weiß ihn Voldemort darauf hin. „Sei froh, dass ich noch keinen von denen getötet habe weil sie mich zu sehr genervt haben.“

Augenrollend wandte sich Xerosis dem Eingang des Raumes zu, wo er einige ihrer Anhänger wahrnehmen konnte. „Tretet ein. Vor der Türe herumzulungern wird euch nichts als einen Crucio bringen.“ 

Alle außer Lucius, Barty und Rabastan huschten mit unsicheren blicken herein. Xerosis grinste sie nur an aber Voldemort grollte und forderte: „Wo sind Lucius und Barty?“

„Barty wollte Rabastan einsammeln, sagte er mir“, sagte Pupal Avery vorsichtig.

„Lucius wurde verlangt um sich um Greyback zu kümmern. Schon wieder“, berichtete Telemakus Nott. 

Voldemorts Blick richtete sich auf Xerosis, der die Augen rollte, jedoch folgsam aufstand und eine Schatte dorthin nahm, wo der den Werwolf Alpha wahrnahm. Dort fand er Lucius gegenüberstehend von Fenrir vor, der wiederum Millicent‘s kleine Schwester, Jessica, in einer Hand hatte. 

Bevor Lucius oder Fenrir begreifen konnte, das er da war, hatte Xerosis Fenrir schon an eine Wand gepinnt und knurrte diesen an, wobei er seine falschen Vampirzähne entblößte. Hinter ihn konnte er Jessica einen verängstigend Laut ausstoßen hören, bevor sie von Lucius zum schweigen gebracht wurde. „Lucius, nimm Miss Bulstrode mit, um von deiner Frau beaufsichtigt werden zu können“, befahl der dunkle Lord, wobei er seine Augen nicht von Fenrir nahm, der ihn berechnend anschaute. 

„Fenrir”, purrte Xerosis, nachdem Lucius und Jessica außer Hörweite waren, „welchen Teil von ‘fasse keines der Kinder der Todesser an‘, hast du nicht verstanden?“

„Sie ist ein Halbblut“, sagte Fenrir. 

„Es gibt Halbblüter in unseren Reihen“, erinnerte Xerosis ihn mit einem grausigen lächeln. „Also frage ich dich erneut, welchen Teil davon hast du nicht verstanden?“ 

Als Erwiederung bleckte Fenrir die Zähle. 

„Wehrwölfe sind so langweilig“, entschied Xerosis, worauf er Fenrir’s Kopf gegen die Wand schlug. „Führe mich nicht in Versuchung, Fenrir, oder ich gut werde dein Pack ohne Alpha lassen.“

Fenrir lachte. „Du würdest den Frieden mit uns verlieren.“ 

„Oh, das würde mich kaum bekümmern. Mein Lord Voldemort würde vielleicht etwas herumbrüllen aber deswegen würde ich nachts trotzdem gut schlafen können.“

Darüber wirkte Fenrir leicht beunruhigt. 

Xerosis riss die Augen auf. „Oh! Oh, warte! Ich frage mich, was mit einem Werwolf auf dem Mond geschehen würde“, sagte er lachend, während Fenrir’s Augen sich überrascht weiteten. „Ooh, das sollte ich testen. Ja, ja das sollte ich.“ Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes war Fenrir geknebelt und gefesselt – und wand sich nutzloser weise. :Tom, Darling, ich führe ein kleines Experiment mit unserem Ansässigen Bad Boy Werwolf auf dem Mond durch. Ich bin gleich wieder da:, sandte er, danach griff er sich Fenrir und aktivierte seinen Portschlüssen zur Basis auf dem Mond. Es gab einen Augenblick der Verwirrung, da Xerosis immer bei Portschlüsselreisen über solch eine große Distanz auf dem Hintern landete, aber dann zog er Fenrir in hinein in einen der leeren Räume. Dort sprach er schnell eine Reihe von Schilden, die den Werwolf dort eingesperrten. Er nahm dann seinen Portschlüssel zu Voldemorts Zimmer und anschließend einen Schatten zum Meetingraum. 

:So? Irgendwas interessantes?: Fragte Voldemort Xerosis, als dieser seinen Stuhl wieder einnahm. 

:Noch nicht. Ich hab ihn in einen leeren Raum verfrachtet. Wir können ihn erst mal im Auge behalten und sehen, was passiert.:

Voldemort zog seinen Kopf ruckartig nach oben um ein Nicken anzudeuten, dann wand er seine Augen zu der Reihe von Todessern die ihn beobachteten. Lucius und Barty standen hinter ihnen, die Zauberstäbe gezogen, nur für den Fall. „Lord Xerosis und ich sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ihr, die ihr in diesem Raum seid, dass ihr in das größte Geheimnis unserer Organisation eingeweiht werden könnt.“ Er machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung Xerosis, der grinste während er seinen Glamour fallen lies. 

Es herrschte einen Moment geschockten Schweigens, dann begannen alle zu reden. Sie klangen überwiegend ungläubig, aber niemand hatte eine Gewalttätige Reaktion, so dass sich Harry und Voldemort zurücklehnten und sie die anderen es untereinander selbst ausknobeln sollten. 

Gerade als es etwas ruhiger geworden war, als Lola Selwynn bemerkte das Barty und Lucius nicht überrascht gewirkt hatten. Sie wand sich diesen zu und fragte: „Wie lange habt ihr beide es bereits gewusst? 

Lucius zuckte die Schultern. „Mein Lord Xerosis offenbarte sich mir nach dem ersten Angriff auf ein Muggellabor.“ 

Barty wand sich etwas. „Ich habe immer gewusst, dass Harry auf unserer Seite ist“, gab er zu. „Ich fand heraus dass er Lord Xerosis ist, während dem Angriff auf Azkaban. Also… seit dem Anfang eigentlich.“ Sein Blick flackerte zu Harry, der ihn angrinste. 

Nachdem die Todesser sich wider Harry und Voldemort zugewandt hatten, Kommentierte der Teen: „Gut, ihr habt den ersten Test bestanden.“ Er schickte ihnen ein kleines Lächeln und erhielt einige daraufhin selbst. „Lord Voldemort, einige meiner Mitschüler und ich haben an einer Lösung für das Mundane Problem gearbeitet. Wir glauben, das ihr neun uns bei den Vorbereitungen helfen könnt, aber ihr müsst bereit sein Seite-an-Seite mit Kinder zu arbeiten, darunter auch Schlammblüter.“ 

Daraufhin gab es etwas Bewegung unter ihnen, aber keiner weigerte sich offen zu helfen. Die beiden Dunklen Lords tauschten Blicke und Voldemort nickte kaum merklich. Harry stand auf um die Portschlüssel-Armbänder zu verteilen während Voldemort erklärte: „Ihr erhaltet gerade einen dauerhaften Portschlüssel zu unserem Projekt. Verliert sie nicht oder ich werde euch töten.“ Er blickte finster drei als Harry kicherte. „Wir werden euch den Rest dort erklären.“ 

Nachdem Harry alle verteilt hatte, sagte er: „Das Passwort ist ‘Muggel Solution‘.“

Gehorsam murmelten alle Todesser das Passwort und verschwanden, Voldemort mit ihnen. Harry nahm sich einen Moment um den Portschlüssel in Riddles Zimmer zu ersetzen, bevor er ebenfalls seinen Portschlüssel aktivierte. 

„-eine Gemeinschaft hier auf der Oberfläche des Mondes zu bauen“, erklärte Voldemort gerade, als Harry ankam. „Die Muggel werden nicht in der Lage sein uns hier oben zu erreichen, also wird hier niemand fürchten müssen, dass unter seinem Haus etwas explodiert. Es wird außerdem keinen Grund geben, Diskretion im Umgang mit Magie zu Ziegen, da es keine Muggel geben wird, die uns sehen könnten.“ 

Lucius räusperte sich und fragte vorsichtig: „Meine Lords, was ist mit unseren Häusern? Wir des erforderlich sein, neue zu bauen?“

„Dafür könnte ich vielleicht eine Lösung haben“, entgegnete Harry bevor er sich Voldemort zuwandte: :Hogwarts erwähnte die Möglichkeit mit einem Portschlüssel Gebäude auf den Mond zu bekommen, wie beispielweise sie selbst. Es würde ermöglichen die Schulen herzubringen, anstatt sie erst neue zu bauen und sie mit neuen Schutzschilden auszustatten.: 

:Das ist… genial:, gab Voldemort zu. :Aber die Kraft die dazu aufgebracht werden müsste…: 

:Ich weiß. Hogwarts denkt, dass wir es schaffen werden, aber sie suggerierte das wir Dumbledore mit einbeziehen sollten-:

:Ich brauche keine Hilfe von diesem-!:

:HÖR MIR ZU!:, schnappte Harry wütend. Voldemort blickte finster zurück, bleib aber still. :Wenn wir nicht mit ihm reden, bevor wir die Schule bewegen werden, wir der versuchen sie wieder zurück zu schicken. Das wird alles viel einfacher werden, wenn wir seine Kooperation haben.: Er seufzte. :Ich mag es genauso wenig wie du, aber die Leute vertrauen ihm und wenn er sagt das es eine gute Idee ist, dann werden sie zustimmen, ganz egal von wem die Idee ursprünglich kam.: 

Voldemort machte ein noch finsteres Gesicht und versuchte sehr hart, wie an wütender Dunkler Lord zu blicken als ein schmollendes Kind – Harry dachte, dass es ihm misslang, aber klugerweise erwähnte er es nicht – und sagte stattdessen: :Der Alte Mann ist dein Job.: Dann wand er sie wieder den Todesser zu, die mit großen Augen zuschauten. „Wir werden daran arbeiten, die Manor hier hoch zu bekommen, intakt, aber das wird noch eine weile dauern. Im Moment besteht eure Arbeit darin, die fertigen Gebäude zu möblieren und den Knirpsen die hier herumschwirren zu helfen.“

„Jeder Schüler hat seine eigene Aufgabe“, fügte Harry trocken hinzu. „Die Meisten arbeiten an den Gewächshäusern, einige werde magische und nicht-magische Tiere hier ansiedeln. Einige haben begonnen Sachen anzumalen. Bitte behalten im Hinterkopf, das es nur Viert- und Fünftklässler sind, aber wenn sie euch fragen ihnen einen Zauber beizubringen oder ihnen bei etwas zu Helfen, ist das euch überlassen.“ Er zuckte die Achseln. „Lord Voldemort arbeitet daran mehr Gebäude zu erschaffen und ich transportiere Materialien vom Planeten nach hier oben. Wenn ihr etwas braucht und ihr euch nicht sicher seit es zu bekommen ohne unangenehmen Fragen gestellt zu bekommen, benachrichtigt Lord Voldemort oder mich und können es für euch beschaffen.“

„Was tun deine kleinen Lakaien gerade?“, fragte Voldemort. 

„Hmm… Hausaufgaben. Wisst du, dass ich sie herhole?”

„Wenn du möchtest.“

Harry salutierte kurz, dann reiste er mit seinem Portschlüssel zurück zur Schule und versammelte seine Freunde in der Bibliothek. „Hey, wollt ihr einen Ausflug machen?“, fragte er sie grinsend. 

„Du meinst, wir könne jetzt hoch gehen?“, fragte Li hoffnungsvoll, als alle begannen ihre Bücher und Pergamente in ihre Taschen zu stopfen. Harry hatte ihnen während des Frühstücks gesagt, dass sie erst mal nicht auf den Mond können würden, sodass sie das sie genauso gut ihre Hausaufgaben machen könnten, während er ‘Dunkle Lord Sachen‘, erledigen würde. 

„Yup.“ Harry vergewisserte sich das niemand außer seinen Freunden ihn hören konnte und sagte dann: „Wir haben die Gruppe Todesser, mit der ihr arbeiten werdet hochgeschickt. Voldemort und ich sind der Meinung dass ihr sie jetzt treffen sollte, da wir jetzt die Zeit dafür haben. Außerdem muss ich euch warnen, Voldemort ist momentan in sehr schlechter Laune.“ 

„Was hast du getan?“, fragte Luna worauf ihn die Anderen mit ungläubigen Blicken bedachten. 

Harry grinste. „Ich hab ihm etwas klar gemacht, das er nicht mochte. Kommt jetzt, lasst uns jetzt davonschleichen, wie die unartigen kleinen Schüler die wir sind. 

„Du bist der Unartigste“, informierte Lillian Harry lachend. 

Nachdem sie alle auf dem Mond waren, verlief das Meet-and-Greet ganz gut. Millicent und ihr Vater waren beide froh sich zu sehen und Barty und Luna hatte sich beide fast augenblicklich davongestohlen, um selbst etwas Verdächtiges zu tun. Harry dachte gerade darüber nach, ihnen nachzugehen, als Hermione ihn rief: „Harry?“

Er lächelte sie an. „Hermione?“ 

Hermione rollte mit den Augen und schlug vor: „Da es neun Todesser und neun von uns gibt, wieso bilden wir nicht Zweierteams? So weist du immer, das ein Erwachsender in der Nähe ist und so wird sichergestellt das niemand alleine ist, richtig?“

Harrys Blick schweifte zu Voldemort, der unbeeindruckt dreinblickte. „Ja?“, fragte Harry matt lächelnd. 

„Potter, shut up“, befahl Voldemort, wobei es ihm misslang verärgert zu klingen. 

Harry wand sich wieder Hermione zu. „Kling gut, Hermione. Hey, alle mal herkommen!“, fügte er etwas lauter hinzu. Dann, als Luna und Barty nicht wieder auftauchten: „Luna, ich weiß das du mich hören kannst!“

Beunruhigender weise, kicherten beide Luna und Barty beeilten sich beide wieder im aufzutauchen. 

Hermiones Idee wurde erklärt und der ermüdende Prozess der Gruppenbildung begann. Millicent und ihr Vater waren einfach, genauso wie Barty und Luna – so sehr Harry und Voldemort es auch fürchtete, die Beiden zusammen zu stecken, so verhinderte es doch, das sie ihre Verrücktheit auf die anderen verteilten. Harry bestand darauf der er Peter Pettigrew und Neville zusammen waren, da sie beide eher ruhig und sanft waren und sie einander nicht gegenseitig ausflippen lassen würden. Thorfinn Rowle hatte Morag unterrichtet als sie jünger war, also endeten die Beiden auch zusammen. Und Lillian’s Vater war mit Lucius eng befreundet gewesen, bevor seine Frau gestorben war, also bildeten die Beiden ebenso ein Paar. Tracey war ein Kindheitsfreund von Theodore Nott gewesen, also entschieden sie alle, das sie am besten mit Telemakus Nott, Theodore’s Vater ein Team bilden würde. 

Voldemort schlug Rabastan für Terry vor, da der jüngere Lestrade Brüder wahrscheinlich derjenige war, der den Teenager Schlammblut mitten ins Gesicht nennen würde. Entgegen zu diesen beiden, bildeten Hermione und Rupal Avery ein weiteres Paar, da sie Beide es liebten über Sachen zu Diskutieren. Das ließ Lola Selwynn und Li, was keine der beiden sehr zu stören schien. 

Die neuen Paare verstreuten sich um zu besprechen, an was sie arbeiten würden, sodass die beiden dunklen Lords nur in ihre Basis gehen konnten und sich auf die Sofas im Erdgeschoss breit zu machen. Voldemort veränderte sein Aussehen wieder zu seinem Riddle Erscheinung als er begann sich zu entspannen. 

Sie schwiegen gute zwanzig Minuten, bevor Riddle das Schweigen brach. „Wie wirst du das mit Dumbledore regeln?“

Harry seufzte. „Da bin ich mir noch nicht sicher. Ein weiteres Treffen mit ihm, nehme ich an, aber ich will nicht schon wieder eine Anfrage schicken.“

Stöhnend rieb ich Riddle die Augen. „Das kann bis nach den Winterferien warten“, entschied er. „Ich würde es fast vorziehen, schon mal bevor wir es mit Hogwarts versuchen, probehalber ein Gebäude in einen Portschlüssel zu verwandeln.“

Harry nickte. „Das klingt machbar. Nun, wenn wir warten, müssen wir uns wenigstens keine Sorgen darüber machen, wie wir die Schüler heim bekommen.

Riddle schnaubte. „Oh, guter Punkt. Wir kidnappen ihre Bälger, das ist dir doch klar, oder?“  
Harry grinste. „Ja, ich weiß. Denkst du nicht auch, das sie so viel williger sein werden, uns zu folgen um ihre Kinder wiederzubekommen?“

„Und hier dachte ich, dass es dich weich gemacht hat, so viel Zeit mit Kindern zu verbringen“, spöttelte Riddle und grinste, als Harry ihn finster anblickte. „Potter, du warst sein Mitte August an keinem Überfall mehr beteiligt.“

„Ja, gut, es war schwerer Andy loszuwerden als Siri und die Schule-“

„Potter, du hast einen Zeitumkehrer.“

Seufzend schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf „Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich war meistens damit beschäftigt Leute vor den Bomben zu retten oder es zu planen. Und mit dem ganzen Mond Zeugs..“ Er fuchtelte hilflos mit einer Hand in der Luft. „Ich war beschäftigt.“

Daraufhin zog Riddle eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du willst nicht die Möglichkeit nutzen, es dir mit Hogwarts zu verscherzen, nicht wenn wir so nah dran sind“, bemerkte er. 

Harry zuckte zusammen, weil er wusste dass sein Partner Recht hatte – er hatte ihm schließlich von der Szene von letztem Jahr erzählt. „Ich weiß. Ich werde versuchen, etwas über die Feri-“

„Dienstag“, unterbrach ihn Riddle. „Wir planen einen Überfall gegen Abend. Wenn du nicht dort bist, komme ich in die Schule und Kidnappe ich dich, verstanden?“

Überrascht blinzelte ihn Harry an, musste dann aber lächeln. „Ja, ich hab verstanden. Dienstagabend.“

Verärgert und finster dreinblickend bestieg Riddle die Treppe in die obere Etage auf. „Wir sollten wahrscheinlich selbst etwas Arbeit-“

Es klopfte an der Vordertür und die Blicke der beiden dunklen Lords wanderten zur Türe, die einen Spalt breit offen war, um Lunas Kopf hereinlugen zu sehen. 

„Wie viel später ist wohl der Cruciatus hier?“ Erwiederte Riddle, der dabei seinen Stab zog und anvisierte. „Lass es uns herausfinden…“

Harry lachte und lehnte sich vorwärts Riddle seinen Stab aus abzunehmen. „Aber, aber, Tom. Es gibt keinen Grund deine Zauber an Kindern zu testen.“

„Ich werde sie an dann stattdessen an dir ausprobieren“, schnappte Riddle, nach seinem Zauberstab greifend. Als Harry ihn nur außer Reichweite hielt, forderte er: „Potter, gib ihn mir zurück oder ich werde Hogwarts am Dienstag stürmen.“ 

Kichernd wandte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Luna zu, die von einem großäugigen Barty Gesellschaft bekommen hatte. „Fahre fort, Luna“, bedeutete er ihr, wobei er den Eibenstab außer Reichweite seines Besitzers hielt. 

„Mm Barty und ich haben uns nur unterhalten-“

„Du meinst etwas aushecken“, unterbrach Harry, kurz bevor es Riddle gelang Harrys Zauberstab aus dessen Holster abzunehmen. „Oh! Das ist meiner, du Miesepeter!“

Luna seufzte, bevor sie ihre Stimme erhob: „Diese Stadt besitzt keine Persönlichkeit!“

Harry und Riddle hielte in ihrem Kampf über die Zauberstäbe inne um über das gesagte nachzudenken. Barty war verschwunden und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er den Man von draußen her kichern hörte.

Mit einem strahlenden, leicht verrückt wirkenden Lächeln blickte Luna sie an und kommentierte: „Wir sollten wahrscheinlich Pläne zeichnen, nicht wahr?“

„Waffenstillstand?“, fragte Harry Riddle. 

„Waffenstillstand“, stimmte Riddle zu und beide tauschten ihre Stäbe zurück. „Du kannst genauso gut auch reinkommen, Lovegood.“

„Und sag Barty, das er sich gefälligst zusammenreisen und genauso rein kommen soll“, fügte Harry hinzu, als er ein großes Pergament und eine Feder auf dem Tisch heraufbeschwor. 

Luna duckte sich wieder nach draußen um Barty einzusammeln, anschließend schlossen sie sich den beiden dunklen Lords am Kaffeetisch an, um einige grobe Skizzen für ihre Magische Stadt zu zeichnen.

-0-0-0-

Am Ende hatten sie beschlossen, die Stadt basierend auf einem Sierpinski Dreieck aufzubauen. Sie hatten einen Kreis oder verschiedene Variationen von Vierecken überdacht, aber Riddle und Harry waren übereingekommen, das es zu viel Arbeit sein würde, wenn sie die Stadt von einem einzigen Punkt aus aufbauen würden. Wenn sie sich nach außen ausbreiten würden, würde das auch bedeutete, dass sie einen Mittelpunkt festlegen mussten – wobei Riddle darauf bestand, dass es seine Basis werden würde, sich aber nicht sicher war, ob er sich wirklich damit Rumärgern wollte, sie von allen Seiten zu beschützen, besonders da Harry ihn schadenfreudig darüber erinnerte, das er nicht unsterblich war – und ob sie das Zentralgebäude zu einer anderen Position als an einem der Pole verlagern sollten, da es irgendwann die Aufmerksamkeit der Erde auf sich ziehen würde. 

Harrys große Wissenssammlung über Mathe war dabei hilfreich, als sie eine Form suchten, der sie Beide zustimmen konnten; ein Dreieck erlaubte ihnen, das sie sie Stadt von ihr ausbreiten würde, aber nicht um sie herum. Die Basis würde einen der Eckpunkte bilden mit anderen Landmarken – wie zum Beispiel Hogwarts. Das würde die Stadt definieren, genauso so wie es dafür sorgen würde, sich bestimmt auszudehnen. 

Nachdem sie sich über die Form klar waren, waren Harry und Riddle in eine epische Debatte darüber geraten, wie sie den Rest der Stadt Formen würden. Harry war der Meinung, dass sie die Läden und die normalen Häuser mixen sollten. Wohingegen Riddle darauf bestand, verschiedene Bezirke wären besser für alle Beteiligten. Nachdem Riddle gewonnen hatte, bestand er weiterhin darauf, dass sie die Wohngegen der Reinheit des Blutes nach aufteilen sollten, was eine weitere Diskussion vom Zaun brach. Nachdem Harry diese Diskussion gewonnen hatte, kämpften sie über den Standort der Ministeriumsgebäude und ob es überhaupt Ministeriumsgebäude geben würde. 

Nicht zu erwähnen, dass es eine sehr interessante Lernerfahrung für Luna und Barty gewesen war, da keiner von ihnen genau gewusst hatte, wie die dunklen Lords zu einer Einigung kamen. Luna hatte eine bessere Idee davon als Barty, da Harry seine epischen Argumentationen mit Riddle in der Vergangenheit erwähnt hatte, aber sie war nie Zeuge davon gewesen, wie brutal sie wirklich gewesen waren. (Glücklicherweise für alle involvierten, waren weder Harry noch Riddle brutal genug geworden um den anderen zu töten, obwohl es ein oder zwei Mal sehr knapp geworden war. Sie hielten sich auch daran, ihre Zuschauer nicht mit Fluchen zu treffen.) Klugerweise blieben alle anderen der Basis fern, wenn es wieder einmal zu einem solchen Streit kam, obwohl Harry einen oder zwei manchmal in ihren Nähe gespürt hatte. 

Nach ein paar Stunden Argumentation, hatten sich Harry und Riddle schließlich auf einen Plan geeinigt. Es gab vier Bezirken in der Stadt: Slytherin Bezirk am Südpol, der die Riddle-Basis und deren Anlagen beinhalten würde, sowei die Gewächshäuser und das Ministerium Gebäuden, die als Barriere zwischen ihm und dem Rest der Stadt fungieren würde; Gryffindor Bezirk war das Einkaufsviertel in der Mitte der Stadt, dem alle Geschäfte angehören würden, die man sich nur jemals wünschen konnte, sowie ein Krankenhaus und kleinere Auroren Gebäude im Zentrum beinhaltete; Hufflepuff Distrikt würde der Wohnungsteil im Westen der Stadt sein, sowie ein anderes Krankenhaus und kleine Auroren Gebäude in dessen Mitte; Ravenclaw Bezirk würde im Osten liegen, ihm würden alle zwölf der wichtigsten magischen Schulen ihrer Welt angehören. Aufgrund der Schilde, die auf den verschiedenen Schulen lagen um das Apparieren oder den Gebrauch von Portschlüssel nicht erlaubte und die Floonetzwerkreisen begrenzte, hatten Harry und Riddle ein Zug-System geplant, dass zwischen den einzelnen Schulen und einem zentralen Bahnhof verlaufen würde. Ebenso würde von dort die Apparation und Flooreisen aktiviert werden. Sie beschlossen auch, ein großes Askaban-Gefängnis auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Mondes, wo sie die langfristigen Gefangenen halten konnte und die Dementoren Platz hatten. 

Als diese grundlegenden Entscheidungen getroffen worden waren, reiste Harry mit dem Portschlüssel auf die Erde und sammelte ein paar Besen für sich und Riddle ein. Ausgestattet mit einfachen Reisemitteln, verließen die beiden dunklen Lords ihre Lakaien. Sie überließen es diesen, den Anderen den Stadtplan zu erklären. Währenddessen flogen sie über die Stadt und zeichneten mit Magie die Struktur der Stadt und Districtgrenzen. Ebenso legten sie die jeweiligen Mittelpunkte, den ein Krankenhaus bilden würde - Slytherin, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor – oder den Hauptbahnhof –Ravenclaw. 

Sobald sie fertig waren die Gebäude der Stadt zu Kartographieren, die bereist umgezogen waren - was ein Abenteuer gewesen war, den Todesser und den Studenten fortgeschrittene Magie beizubringen, eines, dass keiner der beiden dunklen Lords wiederhohlen wollte – waren sie sich alle einig, dass sie für heute Feierabend machen würden, um zum Abendessen zur Erde zurückzukehren, bevor sie alle in ihre Betten vielen. 

Die folgenden Wochen verliefen viel glatter, da die Todessern Riddle halfen, dem Gryffindor und Hufflepuff Distrikten Gebäuden hinzuzufügen. Währenddessen setzte Harry die Arbeit an den Gewächshäusern fort, wobei die Schüler entweder halfen sie anzumalen oder Neville und Luna bei denen ihnen zugewiesenen Aufgaben zu unterstützt. Auf der Erde veranstalteten die Todesser weiter Razzien, bei denen Xerosis oft anwesend war. Allerdungs nur weil Voldemort androhte, Hogwarts zu stürmen und Harry versuchte seine Freunde davor zu schützen, aus der Schule geschmissen zu werden. 

Nach einer Woche oder so, nachdem die Form der Stadt geklärt hatten, erwähnte Hermione dass es eine öffentliche Bibliothek die für jedermann zugänglich sein sollte, geben sollte. Riddle teilte ihr mit, dass sie dieses verdammte Teil gefälligst selbst bauen konnte. Nachdem sie die Hilfe von Li, Terry und ihrer drei Todesser Partnern angeworben hatte, fügte sie am Bahnhofs im Ravenclaw Bezirk eine Plattform für ihre Bibliothek hinzu, den Riddle spöttisch als "Granger Haven" bezeichnete. Harry fand Gefallen an dem Namen und fügte ein Schild an der Seite des Gebäudes an, das es nun unübersehbar als „Hermines Haven“ auswies. Sehr zu Hermiones endloser Demütigung aber er weigerte sich, es abzunehmen. 

Ebenso hatte Harry bis zum Anfang der Ferien herausgefunden, was genau mit einem Werwolf auf dem Mond geschehen würde: Wenn die Sonne sichtbar war, war der Werwolf in seiner Wolf Form, wobei sie überraschenderweise ihren menschlichen Verstand behalten würden. Wenn die Sonne nicht sichtbar war, waren sie 100-prozentig Menschen. Und soweit er sagen konnte, hatte es mehr mit dem Sonnenlicht zu tun, das das Land, auf dem sie standen, als das sie in der Lage waren, die Sonne tatsächlich zu sehen. Da Fenrir sich in seine Wolf Form verwandelte, egal ob er nun außerhalb auf der Mondoberfläche war, innerhalb der Basis, oder ganz tief in einem Mondkrater den das Sonnenlicht nicht erreichen konnte. Harry gab ausgelassen bekannt, dass es eine Teilweise Kur gegen Lycanthropy war und Riddle stimmte ihm zu, um zu vermeiden, dass Flüche in seine Richtung geschossen wurden. 

Ein kraftvoller Zauber hielt die Muggel davon, die neuen Wolken auf dem Mond wahrzunehmen, aber Harry und Riddle wussten Beide, das das nicht lagen halten würde. Sie hatten einige Pläne, um die sie sich kümmern mussten. Dabei handelte es sich um die nicht-magischen Menschen, aber die meisten davon erforderten, dass die magische Bevölkerung bereits ausgewandert war. Und so fütterten sie diesen Zauber fürs erste weiterhin mit Magie. 

-0-0-0-

Der Tag, bevor die Schüler für die Winterferien nach Hause gehen würden, schmissen sie eine Party in der Basis. Riddle erschien jedoch nur, weil Harry ihn sich gekrallt hatte und seinen Portschlüssel aktivierte, bevor Riddle realisierte, was die Teenager vorhatte. In Folge dessen verbrachten Riddle so ziemlich die gesamte Party finster dreinblickend in einer dunklen Ecke. Er hielt den Feuerwhiskey, den Harry ihm geschenkt hatte, fest umklammert wie eine Lebensader.

„Sind sie sicher, dass es weise war, ihn mitzubringen ... mein Lord?", fragte Lucius Harry an einem Punkt, den finster dreinblickenden Riddle bange beäugend.

Harry schnaubte. „Er braucht das genauso sehr, wie jeder von uns, auch wenn er es nicht zugibt. Außerdem verdient er es genauso wie wir Anderen auch, also, ja, ich bin mir sicher, ihn mitzubringen, war eine gute Idee."

„Also wirst du die Schuld auf dich nehmen, wenn er beginnt die Leute zu verhexen, einverstanden?", fragte Luna, herumgewickelt von Barty Ellbogen aus. Barty schien es nicht viel auszumachen, aber andererseits, waren er und Luna seltsamerweise sehr nah gekommen, während ihrer Zeit auf dem Mond.

„Wenn er anfängt jemanden zu verhexen, werde es wohl wahrscheinlich ich sein", wies Harry trocken darauf hin. „Das sollte euch allen genügend Zeit geben, zu entkommen." 

„Oh, gut. Ich will nicht durch Zufall sein nächstes Ziel werden", sagte Luna.

„Wahrscheinlicher, das du ins Kreuzfeuer gerätst", wies Barty hin. „Harry neigt dazu, wie ein verrückter Affe auf einem Pogo-Stick zu hüpfen, wenn mein Herr nach seinem Zauberstab greift." 

„Wie viel Feuerwhiskey hat er gehabt?", Harry fragte lachend. Während Barty nicht so respektvoll gegenüber Harry war, wie die anderen Todesser, war er in der Regel nicht so offen mit seinen Bemerkungen. (Nicht, dass Harry es gegen ihn verwenden würde, war er doch ganz vernarrt in Barty und es war seine eigene Schuld, diese Vertrautheit zuzulassen.)

Barty bot ihm ein abwesendes Lächeln, dann zog er Luna in Richtung Snacksbar davon.

„So, du bist absolut sicher, dass wir während der Ferien nicht hier hochkommen dürfen?", fragte Lillian hoffnungsvoll.

„Der Urlaub ist dafür, dass ihr Zeit mit eurer Familie verbringt, Lil", erinnerte Harry, seinem Gefühl nach, zum siebten Mal in den letzten vier Tagen. „Der Mond wird immer noch hier sein, wenn wir in zwei Wochen zurück in der Schule seit."

„Aber du wirst hier oben sein-", versuchte es Lillian. 

„Nein, werde ich nicht." Harry rieb sich die Augen unter seiner Brille. „Lil, niemand wird hier oben sein während der Ferien; außer vielleicht die Tiere, mit denen Luna dieses Felsen bevölkert." Er warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu. „Um zu klären, mit " niemand "meine ich sowohl Lord Voldemort als auch mich, wir sind hier keine Ausnahme.“ 

„Ich habe festgestellt, dass sein Verständnis steigt, wenn Folterflüche mit in die Gleichung eingehen", kommentierte Riddle aus seiner Ecke.

„Halt deine nicht vorhandene Nase da raus“, rief Harry zurück. 

Jeder wich mit Bedacht ein paar Schritte von Harry zurück, aber Riddle schnaubte nur über Harrys Beleidigung und konzentriert seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Feuerwhiskey.

Danach verschwand Lillian, um Tracey zu belästigen und alle, die sich zusammenfand, um sich über ihre Urlaubspläne oder weitere Pläne für den Mond zu unterhalten.

Da er niemanden sonst zum Sprechen hatte, beschwor Harry sich eine eigene Flasche Feuerwhiskey und trat zu Riddle in die Ecke. „Hast du auch nur das geringste bisschen Spaß?", fragte er.

„Mmm ..." Riddle zuckte die Achseln. „Ich habe Spaß, mir kreative Flüche auszudenken, die ich an Menschen verwenden kann. Zählst das?“ 

Harry schnaubte. „Sicher.” 

Sie waren beide für eine Weile ruhig, beobachten nur ihre Günstlinge, dann fragte Riddle: „So planst du, während der Ferien her zu kommen?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht“, sagte Harry schulterzuckend. „Ich meine, Andy deutet an, das sie während der Ferien uns vielleicht besuchen kommt, und ihr und ihren Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen, über meine ‘Freundschaft‘ mit Xerosis, ist schon schwer genug in einem Schloss der Größe von Hogwarts. Mir graut daran zu denken wie Aufmerksam ich deswegen bei Siri sein muss.“ 

„Du hättest es ihnen sagen sollen“, informierte Riddle ihn. „Idiot."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hatte nicht viel Auswahl, weist du. Ich musste eine Erklärung für den Kontakt mit Narcissa haben."

„Du hättest ihr nur sagen brauchen, dass du mit Narcissa sprichst und Xerosis raushalten sollen.“ 

„Dann hätte ich erklären müssen, warum ich mit Narcissa spreche." Harry seufzte. „Gibt nicht viele Möglichkeiten."

„Man hättest sie einfach sterben lassen können." 

Harry warf seinem mit-dunklen Lord einen angewiderten Blick zu. „Gibt es irgendwas Menschliches in dir?" 

„Ich hoffe nicht." Riddle warf ihm ein Grinsen zu. „Du hast sowieso mehr als genug Herz für uns beide.“ 

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist ein Idiot", entschied er, sich von der Wand abstoßend. „Ich werde jetzt mit den anderen Menschen gehen, okay? Du weißt schon, die normale Menschen?"

„Lovegood ist dort drüben."

„Ja, okay, die meist Normalos, dann."

Riddle schnaubte amüsiert und winkte ab.

Es dauerte noch einige weitere Stunden, bevor die Menschen begannen die Party verließen, um ins Bett zu gehen. Da die Schüler Ausgangssperre hatten - und nicht jeder konnte im Schloss so unbemerkt wie Harry umher schleichen - so das die Ersten en masse gingen. Die Todesser schlossen sich langsam an und nahmen ihre Portschlüssel zurück. Schließlich waren es nur Harry und Riddle. Harry räumte das Chaos auf, während Riddle in einem Stuhl döste, den er in seine Ecke gezogen hatte. Harry hatte ihn ohne seinen Portschlüssel mitgebracht, so dass Riddle warten mussten, bis Harry bereit war zu gehen, oder er hätte sich von einem Todesser mit nehme lassen müssen. 

Sobald Harry fertig war, ging er zu seinem Partner und berührte diesen sanft an der Schulter. „Tom, ich bin bereit zu gehen."

Riddle blinzelte seine Augen offen und stieß ein langes Gähnen aus, bevor er eine Hand ausstreckte, um sich auf seine Füße helfen zu lassen. „Könntest du nicht noch länger gebraucht haben?" murmelte Riddle, während Harry den Stuhl zurück schickte, wo er hingehörte.

„War das ein Wunsch?" witzelte Harry, bevor er seinen Portschlüssel aktivierte.

Sie landeten in einem Haufen auf dem Boden von Riddles Schlafzimmer, wie immer. Riddle schien nicht allzu geneigt zu sein, sich zu bewegen. Und nachdem er ihn ohne Effekt versucht hatte einige Male wegzuschieben, seufzte Harry und fragte: „Hast du die Absicht, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, indem du mich zu Tode quetscht?"

Riddle schnaubte. „Du bist ein Idiot."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Komm schon, Tom, steh auf. Ich muss immer noch zurück in die Schule.“ 

Riddle reagieren nicht, außer das er Schmatschgeräusche machte. 

„Du bist ein Miesepeter", informierte Harry ihn.

„Das hast du erwähnt“, murmelte Riddle schläfrig. „Warum bleibst du nicht heute Abend hier? Du geht immer zurück nach Hogwarts ..."

„Das ist, weil ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren muss", erinnerte Harry ihn, an seiner Schulter rüttelnd. „Tom, Anthony wird am Rad drehen, wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig wieder da bin, wenn er ins Bett geht. Ich will keine Strafarbeit auf mich warten haben, wenn ich am ersten Tag zurückkehre." 

Riddle rutschte etwas, bis sein Kopf knapp über Harrys war. Der Atem des Teenagers stockte nur für einen Augenblick, dann beugte Riddle sich hinunter und drückte ihre Lippen aufeinander.

Einen Moment lang überlegt Harry, ob er widerstehen sollte, aber dann krallten sich seine Finger in Riddle Haare und er verschmolz in den Kuss, seine Sorgen über Nachsitzen entglitten ihm.

Dann zog sich Riddle zurück, Bewusstsein kehrte in seine Augen zurück. Sie starrten einander für einen Moment an, bevor Riddle von ihm herunterkrabbelte und die Toilettentür hinter sich zuknallte.

Harry seufzte und schlug mit dem Kopf gegen den Boden. „Verdammt." Das war unerwartet und wie er Riddle kannte, würde es nicht gut enden. Harry kletterte auf seinen Füßen, wobei er geistig das Interesse seines jugendlichen Körpers verfluchte und rief: „Ich gehe zurück nach Hogwarts."

Es gab keinen Ton aus dem Badezimmer.

Harry seufzte wieder und nahm einen Schatten in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum, sich zurückschleichend, während Anthony ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte und rutscht hinter die Vorhänge seines Bettes.

„Ausgangssperre begann vor sechs Minuten", kommentierte Anthony durch die Vorhänge.

„Anthony, du bist der einzige Vertrauensschüler, den ich kenne, der sich daran hält, wenn jemand im Turm nach der Ausgangssperre draußen ist", kam es trocken von Terry aus dessen eigenen Bett, wo er ein Buch las. „Nur weil wir nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, bedeutet das nicht, dass wir nicht im Turm waren. Harry hat wahrscheinlich aus einem niedrigeren Jahr bei etwas geholfen, wie das nette Genie, das er nun mal ist.“

„Vielen Dank, Terry", rief Harry trocken, als er sich in seine Kissen zurücksinken ließ. „Deine Worte erwärmen mein kaltes schwarzes Herz."

Von der Tür aus schnaubte Anthony, bevor er ins Zimmer schritt.

„Was hast du so lange gemacht?" Terry fragte.

„Ich musste aufräumen. Kein Grund den Platz im Chaos zu verlassen", meinte Harry.

Terry summte als Antwort, bevor er leise zu seinem Buch zurück.

Harry nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen, getröstet durch die Dunkelheit seines Bettes. Verdammt. Ich hätte ihn wegschubsen sollen. Warum habe ich ihn nicht weggeschoben? Er wird nicht gut auf diesen Kuss reagieren. Er seufzte. Wir haben zwei Wochen. Vielleicht wird er es vergessen.

Ja, genau.

-0-0-0-  
Die Ferien waren eine nette Unterbrechung seiner beiden Leben. Er konnte etwas Zeit mit Sirius– was immer ein Abenteuer war – Tonks und Andromeda verbringen. Es bot genau die richtige Streichekombination, wobei etwa alle 20 Minuten etwas los war und Harry duckte sich lachend mit forschem Blick. In jedem Fall wurde er so abgelenkt, das er seine Pflichten komplett Vergaß. 

Am dritten Januar nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren, war ein kleiner Schock in seinem System, besonders da seine Freunde sich sofort auf ihn stürzten um zu fragen, ob sie schon während der Zugfahrt, auf dem Mond zurückkehren konnten. 

„Ihr könnt morgen zur üblichen Zeit gehen“, informierte Harry sie mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Es gibt keinen Grund, heute Nacht außerhalb euer Betten zu sein, wenn wir zurück sind, besonders da wir morgen wieder Unterricht haben.“ 

Alle grummelten etwas, aber die Slytherins und Morag kehrten gehorsam wieder in ihr Zugabteil zurück, während die Gryffindors und die anderen Ravenclaws sich wieder ihren Spielen und Büchern zuwandten. So konnte Harry wieder aus dem Fenster starren und die vorüberziehende Landschaft beobachten, wobei er sich fragte, was Riddle gerade tat. 

„Was ist passiert“, fragte Luna in Dänisch von seinen Füßen aus. 

Harry blinkte. „Wann hast du…“ Er schnaubte. Es war einfach typisch Luna, eine Sprache zu lernen, die keiner seiner Mitschüler kannte, so dass sie Harry eine peinliche Frage stellen konnte, ohne das es die Anderen wussten. „Was lässt dich denken, dass irgendetwas geschehen ist?“

Luna blinzelte hoch zu ihm. „Du ziehst an meinen Haaren.“

„Ah.“ Harry, der sich nicht einmal bewusst gewesen war, dass er mit ihren Haaren gespielt hatte, zog seine Hände aus ihren blonden Locken zurück. „Sorry, tu mir leid.“

Leise vor sich hin summend, markierte Luna ihre Stelle im Astronomiebuch und drehte sich so um, dass sie ihn anblicken konnte, ohne einen Knoten in ihrem Hals zu bekommen. „Was ist passiert?“

„Wenn ihr schon in einer Sprache, die keiner von uns versteht, herumtuscheln müsst, könntet ihr dann wenigstens die Höflichkeit besitzen, es wo anders zu tun“, fragte Terry leicht gereizt. „Oder Teilt es mit dem Rest der Klasse.“

„Wir reden über gar nichts“, informierte Harry sie in Englisch, wobei er Luna scharf anblickte. Er hatte kein Interesse, über die verworrene Beziehung, die er mit Riddle hatte, zu reden.“

Selbstverständlich, war Luna nie jemand, die ihre Neugierde zügelte und sie war böse genug, um zu wissen, wie sie Harry zum reden bekam, also informierte sieh ihn auf Dänisch: „Wenn du nicht mit mir Sprichst, werde ich denen sagen, das irgendetwas nicht richtig ist und dann wird dich jeder bedrängen.“

Harry grollte sie an, aber bedeutete ihm aus dem Abteil zu folgen. „Wir sind gleich wieder da. Luna scheint zu denken, dass sie mein Therapierst ist oder so was in der Art”, fügte er hinzu, worauf er etwas Gelächter erntete als sich die Türe sich hinter ihm schloss. 

Da nicht jeder in den Ferien Heim gefahren war, hatten sie keine großen Schwierigkeiten ein leeres Abteil zu finden, das sie dann gründlich mit Schutzbannen belegte. Luna, die seinen Kommentar darüber, dass sie ein Therapierst sein viel zu ernst nahm, setzte sich und bestand darauf das Harry sich auf die Bank legen sollte und seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß legen müsste. 

„So, laufen Mundane Therapiestunden aber nicht ab“, informierte Harry sie. „Sie bevorzugen es, sich von ihren Patienten so viel wie möglich zu separieren.“ 

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich keine Mundane bin, oder nicht?“ Fragte Luna mit einem abwesenden Lächeln, als sie ihre Finger durch Harry Haare gleiten lies. 

Harry schnaubte. „Ich hoffe doch nicht, denn sonst hätte ich dich bereits essen müssen.“ Luna kicherte still. „Sehr gut, Heiler Lovegood, worüber reden wir dieses mal?“

Wieder kicherte Luna und sagte dann: „Wieso sagst du es mir nicht?”

„Gut, Siri-“

„Harry“, sagte Luna leise, wobei ihre leuchtenden Augen ungewöhnlich ernst wirkten. „Nach der Party. Du warst bereits auf der Zugfahrt heimwärts schon so zappelig.“

„Und du hast mich darauf nicht angesprochen?“, fragte Harry. 

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass es sich über die Ferien selbst lösen wurde“, gab Luna zu. „Tom hat etwas getan, nicht war?“

Sprachlos, über ihre Fähigkeit ihn zu Lesen, verzog Harry sein Gesicht. „Er hat mich geküsst“, gestand er ein. 

Luna erhob eine Hand, um dahinter ihr Lächeln zu verbergen, das sich nur verbreitete als Harry ihr einen empörten Blick schickte. „Ihr teilt euch eine Seele, das war vorherbestimmt zu passieren.“

„Es waren aber keine Küsse in meinem letzten Leben involviert!“

„Waren sie nicht“, wunderte sich Luna. „Du hast Ginny geheirate, nicht? Nachdem sie von ihm berührt worden war.“

„Luna, hör auf, diesen Mist aus dem Nichts zu ziehen”, schnappte Harry, der aufstand und vor ihr auf und ab schritt, nicht strauchelnd, trotz des fahrenden Zuges. „Ich habe Ginny ihrer Selbst willen geliebt, nicht wegen einem Rest des Bastards, den ich ermordet habe!“

Luna legte ihren Kopf schief. „Und diese Ginny? Du hast gesagt, dass du den Sommer in ihrer Gegenwart verbracht hast, oder?“ 

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Sie ist ein Kind und ihre Verliebtheit in mich, ist aus einem völlig falschen Grund.” 

Luna zuckte nur mit der Schulter. „Und wenn sie keine so kindliche Romanze für dich hegen würde? Wenn sie hinter deinen Hass gegen Mundanes blicken könnte?“

Harry schnaubte. „Sie würde niemals in der Lage sein, hinter die Gräueltaten blicken zu können, die ich begangen habe. Ich habe das bereits gewusst, bevor ich in Hogwarts angefangen habe.“

„Du hast auch gedacht, das Hermione und Neville nicht in der Lage seien, dir zu vergeben“, wies ihn Luna sanft darauf hin und lächelte, als er erstarrte und träge blinzelte. „Du gabst ihnen – gabst mir – eine Chance und wir akzeptierten dich. Was sagt das darüber, das Ginny es nicht in ihrem Tempo geschafft hätte? Was sagt es darüber, das sie es nicht wird?“

„Ich habe nicht-“

„Du und Tom teilt euch eine Seele. Es ist nur natürlich, das ihr zusammen enden werdet.“

„Wir sind nicht-!“

„Wieso nicht“, unterbrach ihn Luna mit ihrer Frage. „Ihr sorgt euch umeinander, passt auf einander aus. Neben mir, ist er deine einzige Konstante und du bist seine einzige Konstante. Ihr teilt die gleichen Ambitionen und er war willig seine Macht mit dir zu teilen, selbst als er noch glaubte, du seiest nur ein Kind.“

„Das ist…“ Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, wobei er seine Augen eng zusammengepresst hielt, um ihre Worte auszublenden. „Das ist nicht dasselbe! Wir-!“

„Du sorgst dich um ihn”, sagte Luna ruhig. 

„Natürlich tue ich das! Er ist mein Freund! Aber er…”

Luna lächelte verstehend. „Er ist nicht gut mit Emotionen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er keine besitzt. Er hat dich geküsst.“

„Er war betrunken und… und müde und…!“

„Seine Verteidigung war unten und er hat dich geküsst.“

Harry wandte sich von ihr ab und lehnte seine Stirn ans Fenster, erleichtert durch dessen sickernde Kälte. „Das bedeutet nichts“, murmelte er. „Luna, es bedeutet nichts, wer wen geküsst hat. Wir sind beide Dunkle Lords-“

„Also verdienst du keine Liebe“, schnappte Luna verärgert. Irgendwie hatte sie gewusst, dass Harry gegen dies kämpfen würde. Ernsthaft, Männer. 

Harrys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Jeder verdient Liebe, selbst Dunkle Lords“, kommentierte er sanft, „aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir es akzeptieren. Liebe sollte man nicht leichtfertig nehmen; es ist beides, große Kraft und große Schwachheit.“ Er blickte sie über seine Schulter hinweg an. „Du und ich, wir sehen die Kraft, aber Tom sieht nur die Schwachheit und nichts dass jemand sagen wird, wird das je ändern.“

„Also wirst du für den Rest deines Lebens alleine bleiben? Du willst wegwerfen-“

„Luna…” Seufzte Harry, stieß sich vom Fenster ab und drehte sich zu ihr um mit seinem bitteren Lächeln. „Ich habe bereits ein Leben umgeben von Liebe und Familie genossen. Wenn es bedeutet, das ich das aufgeben muss, um meine Leute überleben und gedeihen zu sehen, dann ist es das, was ich tun werde. Ich habe nie erwartet eine zweite Chance zu bekommen und ich habe sicherlich niemals erwartet, trotz meiner Entscheidungen, Freunde zu haben. Dies…“ Er schwang seinen Arm in einer Kreisbewegung um sich. „Das ist genug für mich. Ich bin zufrieden.“ 

„Wieso lässt du dich selbst nie glücklich sein”, bat Luna, die ein letztes Mal versuchte, ihn Sinn sehen zu lassen. Harry hatte vor langer Zeit bereits bewiesen ein besonders stures Individuum zu sein, aber sie konnte nicht anders als es zu versuchen; sie wollte, dass ihr bester Freund glücklich war. 

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich werde ihn zu nichts zwingen, das er nicht will und Tom würde niemals mehr als diese Partnerschaft akzeptieren, die wir jetzt haben. Freundschaft, hat kaum Bedeutung für ihn, Liebe, ist nicht mal ein greifbares Konzept.“ Er blickte wieder aus dem Fenster. „Lass uns zurück zu den Anderen gehen. Der Snackwagen sollte bald vorbeikommen und ich bin etwas hungrig.“

Gerade bevor Harry die Türe öffne konnte und damit die Schilde, die auf dem Abteil lagen, brach, fragte Luna: „Was wirst du nun tun?“

„Ich werde weitermachen“, erwiederte Harry lächelnd. „Ich werde meine Leute retten und meine Schult gegenüber dem Tod begleichen.“ Er blickte zurück zu ihr. „Kommst du?“ 

„Ich nehme es an”, entschied Luna kopfschüttelnd und stand auf. 

-0-0-0-

„Du siehst aus, als hätte jemand deinen Welpen getötet”, kommentierte Harry trocken hinter Voldemort hervor. Der rotäugige Dunkle Lord beobachtete die wachsende Stadt vom Dachgeschoss seiner Basis mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, als hätte er etwas Scheußliches gerochen. 

„Ich habe keinen Welpen, Potter“, schnarrte Voldemort, als er mit einer mörderischen Abicht im Blick, hinter sich blickte. 

„Deine Schlange dann eben“, korrigierte Harry, aus dem Fenster winkend. „Weist du, sie wissen nicht, was sie Falsch gemacht haben. Als ich hier ankam, debattierten sie gerade, wen sie hier hoch schicken sollten um nachzufragen. In der Tat glaube ich, das Wurmschwanz am verlieren war. Irgendwas darüber, das er entbehrlich ist.“

„Ich nehme an, dass du wie eine Art rächender Held hereingeschwebt bist und ihn vor seinem Schicksaal gerettet hast?“ 

Schnaubend gab Harry seinem mit-dunklen Lord einen unbeeindruckten Blick. „Irgendwie klingt dieser Satz besser, wenn Severus derjenige ist, der ihn mir sagt.“ Er lächelte fies. „Bist du aus der Übung, Tom? Zu beschäftigt damit, Pläne für das Wohl der magischen Gemeinschaft zu schmieden, um ein richtiger Dunkler Lord zu sein?“

Voldemort stieß ein wütendes Brüllen aus und wirbelte herum, einen stummen Todesfluch aussprechend. 

Gackernd duckte sich Harry und entging somit den Flüchen Voldemorts, gelegentlich seine eigene gefährlichen Flüche zurückschickend. 

Unter ihnen, beobachteten die Todesser und Schüler des Fünften Jahrgängen aus Slytherin und Ravenclaw mit großen Augen, wie die gefährlichen Flüche die Fenster mit kränklichen grünen, violetten und roten Lichtblitzen. 

„Glaubst du, dass einer Lebend da draus kommen wird“, fragte Li. 

„So kämpfen sie immer“, gab Barty preis, wobei selbst er leicht besorgt wirkte. 

„Wenn sie diese Zauber benutzen“, wunderte sich Morag, als das Licht des Todesfluches die Fenster erhellte. 

„Harry ist unverschämt gut im Ausweichen“, kommentierte Terry, der oft genug mit seinem Zimmergenossen während Verteidigung ein Paar bilden musste, um zu wissen, dass es fast unmöglich war den Teenager zu treffen. Selbst wenn er am Platz festgefroren war – wobei Terry immer noch keine Idee hatte, wie Harry das gemacht hatte. 

„Lord Xerosis scheint diese Übungen als ein Spiel zu sehen“, gab Lucius steif zu. „Aber eine Person kann nur einer gewissen Anzahl an Flüchen ausweichen.“

Fast, als wenn er einen Punkt machen wollte, brach Harry durch das Fenster umgeben vom Licht des Todesfluches. Er wirkte einen Moment als wäre er tatsächlich tot, aber er drehte sich knapp bevor er den Boden berühren würde um, um seine Füße unter sich zu bekommen und auf ihnen zu landen, wobei er wie verrückt grinste. die Gruppe beobachte, wie ein Schnitt auf seiner Stirn heilte und er wischte das Blut aus seinen Augen, selbst als er hinauf rief: „Oh, du hast mich nicht getroffen, Glatzköpfchen!“

Voldemort kam ans Fenster und blickte finster auf den Teenager hinab. „Habe ich nicht, Potter! Du musst nur lernen, tot zu bleiben!” 

„Dazu werde ich gleich kommen. Bist du nun fertig ein Idiot zu sein?“ 

Voldemort stieß einen genervten Laut aus, den ihr Publikum kaum wahrnahm. „Komm hier rauf und repariere das Fenster“, befahl er und schritt zurück, außer Sicht. 

Die Gruppe von Todessern und Schülern wandte dich Harry mit großen Augen zu, der diese, zu Gunsten der Reparatur einiger Risse in seinen Roben, ignorierte. Als er aufblickte und sie schließlich wahrnahm, meinte er: „Ihr könnt das weitermachen, was auch immer ihr vorher getan habt. Er ist jetzt entschieden wenige in mörderischer Stimmung.“ Dann machte er sich wieder auf ins Gebäudeinnere, dabei eine fröhliche kleine Melodie vor sich hin pfeifend. 

„Harry“, fragte Li, die einen nervösen Schritt nach vorne trat. Als der andere Ravenclaw zurück zu ihr mit einer fragendem Ausdruck blickte, fragte sie: „Das war der Todesfluch-“

Nachlässig winkte Harry sie ab. „Yeah, der kitzelt etwas“, gab er zu bevor er sich wieder umwandte und weiterschritt. 

Als Li ihren Mund öffnete um weitere Fragen zu stellen, kommentierte Barty ruhig: „Ich denke das sagt er nur für sein eigenes verdrehtes Vergnügen. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass es einfacher ist nur zu nicken und ihn zu ignorieren.“

„Aber das war der Todesfluch“, bestand Terry darauf. 

„Und er ist verrückt, in einer Weise, die keiner von uns je verstehen wird.“

„Ich will seine Sorte des Wahnsinns nicht verstehen“, entschied Tracey, die sich von der Basis wegdrehte. „Kommen Sie, Mr. Nott. Wir müssen Sofas transformieren.“

Telemakus bot seinen Todesser Kammeraden ein mattes Winken, bevor er seiner Partnerin in Richtig Hufflepuff Distrikt folgte. 

Die Anderen verstreuten sich langsam, Tracey Beispiel folgend. 

Oben im Dachgeschoss der Basis, beendete Harry gerade die Reparatur des Fensters und fragte: „Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?“ 

Riddle versteifte sich, bei den Bücherregalen, die er gerade fertigstellte. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Potter.“ 

Nickend wandte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Tisch zu, der für ihn Designt war. „An welchem Gebäude wolltest du das mit dem Portschlüssel testen? Malfoy Manor?“

Riddle entspannte sich wieder langsam. „Dort wohnen zu viele Todesser. Sigwald hat sein Manor stattdessen angeboten. 

„Ist er damit einverstanden, seine Frau und sein Jüngster einzuweihen“, wunderte sich Harry, der damit beschäftigt war einen Federkiel zu reparieren. „Oder plant er, sie wo anders unterzubringen, bis die Stadt für alle geöffnet ist?“ 

„Ich glaube, dass er damit einverstanden ist, sie mit hier hoch zu bringen“, erwiederte Riddle. „Es dürfte sowieso gut sein, die tatsächlichen Lebensbedingungen zu testen. Es ist nicht so, als hätte irgendjemand tatsächlich versucht hier oben über Nacht zu bleiben.“

Harry seufzte. „Ich weiß.“ Sein Blick schweifte über seine Schulter zu Riddle hinüber, der über ein zerrissenes Buch die Stirn runzelte. „Wir könnten einen Testlauf machen, nehme ich an. Einer oder Beide von uns könnten die Nacht hier oben verbringen und schauen, ob irgendwas schief geht. Ich bezweifle, dass es irgendein Problem geben sollte, aber…“

„Better safe than sorry“, stimmte Riddle nickend zu. „Würdest du in der Lage sein, eine ganze Nacht und einen ganzen Tag weg zu sein?“

„Ich kann vorgeben krank zu sein und einen Golem in meinem Bett zurücklassen“, erwiederte Harry abwinkend. „Die Anderen können das für mich bestätigen, kein Problem. Bist du damit einverstanden, Lucius in Kontrolle für ganze 24 Stunden zu lassen?“

Riddle verzog sein Gesicht. „Ich muss es wohl sein, nicht?“

„Mm-hm."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Mit Fenrir aus dem Weg und wenn Rodolphus Bella im Auge behält, ist es nicht nötig regelmäßig auf dem Planeten zu sein. Wenn etwas passiert, was sie nicht alleine lösen können…“ Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem grausamen kleinen Lächeln. 

Harry lachte. „Dann verbringen wir das kommende Wochenende hier oben zusammen? Es austesten und sichergehen, das es hier sicher für Menschen ist, mehrere Tage hintereinander hier zu sein…“ Er schweifte ab, da er bemerkt hatte, dass Riddle sich verkrampfte. „Tom?“

Riddle stieß verärgert die Luft aus. „Was, Potter”, schnappte er, wobei er Harry einen dunklen Blick schickte. 

Als Erwiederung zog Harry eine Augenbraue hoch. 

Den Blick abwendend schob Riddle das zerrissene Buch, das er im Begriff war zu reparieren, ins Bücherregal. „Es würde nett sein, etwas echte Arbeit erledigen zu können an dem Gefängnis, das wir besprochen haben es zu bauen. Im Augenblick ist es hell auf der anderen Seite, also eine gute Zeit damit anzufangen und wir müssten uns keine Sorgen darüber machen, mittendrinn auf die Oberfläche zu zurückzukehren.“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sicher. Wir können Lucius, Barty und Luna hier her zitieren, nachdem wir damit fertig sind um die Schilde zu etablieren.“

„Ausgezeichnet.“ Riddles Blick schweifte zu Harry, der an seinem Tisch lehnte und aus dem Fenster sah. „Potter, wenn du mir nicht mit dem Bücherregal helfen wirst, mach dich wenigstens wo anders nützlich.“

Harry schnaubte belustigt, aber verließ gehorsam den Raum. 

Schwer seufzend lehnte Riddle seine Stirn gegen das Bücherregal. „Idiot“, murmelte er zu sich selbst, bevor er sich wieder dem Bücherregal widmete. 

-0-0-0-

Riddle und Harry hatten ihren ersten vollen Tag auf dem Mond in angespannter Stille verbracht. Sie waren auf Besen zur anderen Seite des Mondes geflogen und hatten anschließend an den Fundamenten des gigantischen Gefängnisses gearbeitet, dass sie vor einer halben Ewigkeit skizziert hatten, als sie die Form der Stadt entschieden hatten. Während der gesamten Zeit bewahrten sie ihr Schweigen, Riddle, weil er immer noch etwas nervös war, da sie jetzt alleine auf dem Mond waren nach dem Kuss vor den Ferien und Harry, weil er nicht scharf drauf war verflucht zu werden, weil er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. 

Als ihre Körper sich darauf aufmerksam machten, das sie Schlaf brachten, schnappten sich jeder eine Zelle in einem der unteren Stockwerke und rollten sich in den Schlafsäcken zusammen, die sie mitgebracht hatten. Nach dem sie aufgewacht waren vollendeten sie das Gebäude und machten sich wieder auf, auf die andere Seite des Mondes um noch etwas an ihrer Stadt zu arbeiten. 

An diesem Abend, während Harry damit beschäftigt war das Essen zu kochen und Riddle etwas Papierkram bearbeitete, brach Harry schließlich die Stille zwischen ihnen um zu sagen: „Es scheint keine seltsamen Nachwirkungen zu geben, also könnten wir kommende Woche Bulstrode Manor hier her hohlen. 

Riddle verschob seine Papiere. „Natürlich. Wann willst du Schilde um das Gefängnis legen?“

Harry zuckte mit der Schulter. „Vielleicht nächste Wochenende? Es wird kräftezehrend sein und danach Schule haben zu müssen….“ Er verzog sein Gesicht. „Da würde ich lieber einen Tag zum Ausruhen haben.“

„Einverstanden“, erwiederte Riddle und zog eine Grimasse als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er mit den Todessern umgegangen war, nachdem er unter leichter, magischer Erschöpfung litt. „Also werden wir Bulstrode Manor irgendwann unter der Woche her hohlen und die Schilde irgendwann dieses Wochenende.“ Er schnaubte. „Wie macht sich Longbottom bei den Gewächshäusern?“

„Wir haben fünfzehn die einsatzbereit Bepflanzt sind“, berichtete Harry. „Er will dreißig haben, bevor wir die Schulen her transportieren aber er würde sich mit zwanzig zufriedengeben, wenn wir das so entscheiden sollten.“

Seufzend tippte Riddle mit seiner Feder ans Papier. „Es hat zwei Monate gedauert, um fünfzehn fertigzustellen?“

„Eine Woche mehr oder weniger, ja.“

„Wir können nicht noch mal zwei Monate warten“, entschied Riddle. „Ich würde gerne einige Manors oben haben, bevor wir Hogwarts hier her hohlen.“ Er seufzte abermals. „Nicht zu erwähnen, das ich den Eltern einige Stunden geben möchte um einzuziehen, so das es keinen Grund mehr gibt, das sie auf der Oberfläche festsitzen müssen.“ Sein Blick schweifte zu Harry, der matt lächelte. „Wann planst du an Dumbledore heranzutreten?“ 

Harry verzog sein Gesicht. „Nun, wenn diese Woche voll ist mit Arbeit…” Er rieb sich über Kinn und hinterließ einen Streifen Soße. „Ich werde ihm nächste Woche eine Eule schicken und ihn einen Termin festlegen lassen. Das schien alles in allem letztes Mal gut funktioniert zu haben.“ 

„Wir können für kommende Woche ein Meeting ansetzen, wenn du das bevorzugst“, wies ihn Riddle trocken daraufhin. „Außer es gibt einen Grund das du ihm aus dem Weg gehst.“ 

Harry streckte Riddle als Erwiederung sie Zunge heraus. 

Riddle rollte nur mit den Augen. „Ich verüble es dir nicht, aber ich würde gerne mit dem alten Mann so bald wie möglich hinter mich bringen.“

„Wie du willst“, erwiederte Harry, die Soße von seinem Kinn leckend, die er mit der Zunge erreichen konnte. „Wenn du so desperate bist, dann gehört er ganz dir. Ich? Ich hatte vor noch eine Woche zu warten.” Er seufzte. „Nun da Neville ein System hat, können die Pflanzen etwas schneller umgepflanzt werden. Ich würde gerne einen etwas genaueren Zeitpunkt haben, wann wir Hogwarts hier hoch hohlen werden. Ich würde ebenfalls gerne sichergehen, das mit Bulstrode Manor nichts schief geht, wenn wir schon dabei sind.“ Er bedachte den grinsenden Riddle mit einem missbilligenden Blick. „Gibt es da einen Grund wieso wir noch eine ganze Woche warten müssen?“  
Riddle schnaubte. „Das ist deine Aufgabe. Ist das essen schon fertig?“

Augenrollend wandte sich Harry wieder dem Essen zu. „Noch fünf Minuten. Würdest du die Teller raushohlen?”

Riddle seufzte schwer, aber er ließ seine Papiere verschwinden und stand auf um den Tisch zu decken. „Ich habe diese furchtbare Ahnung, dass wir Haus spielen. Wann können wir nochmal einen Hauselfen her hohlen?“

„Wann immer du willst. Das ist deine Entscheidung, nicht meine. Anders als manche Leute-“, er schickte Riddle einen bedeutenden Blick, „-bin ich in der Lage mich um mich selbst zu kümmern, ohne das ich einen Diener brauche.“

„Potter, wenn du nicht gerade mein Essen machen würdest, würde ich dich verfluchen.“

Lachend machte Harry den Herd aus. „Ja, ha. Ich bin fertig.”

„Endlich.” 

„Ich könnte dir das einfach in den Schoß kippen.” 

„Ich kenne den Spruch, der es einfach auf meinen Teller transportiert-“

Harry lachte während er das Essen servierte, froh darüber, dass die angespannte Stimmung zwischen ihnen Beiden endlich verschwunden war.“ 

-0-0-0-

„Mr. Potter”, erklang Snapes seidene Stimmen nach dem Frühstück hinter Harry, Terry Lu und Morag. 

Harrys Blick schweifte mit fragendem Ausdrusch zurück zu dem Spion. „Professor Snape. 

„Wo waren sie diese Wochenende?“, fragte der Professor mit verkniffenem Blick. 

„Ich war krank-“

„Das wahren sie sicherlich nicht“, schnappte Snape. 

Die anderen drei Ravenclaws verkrampften, aber Harry lächelte nur belustigt. „Natürlich war ich da. Madame Pomfrey kam und hat mich untersucht und so.“ 

„Das war ein Golem“, informiere er Harry, seine Augen glommen praktisch vor Triumph. „Es gibt nur einen Grund, den ich kenne, warum ein Golem in ihrem Bett sein sollte, Potter. Wo waren sie?“ 

Harrys Augen verengten sich. „Ich frage mich…” 

„Harry…”, wisperte LI. 

Harry bedeutete ihr mit einer Hand zu schweigen. „Würden sie gerne mitkommen und es sehen, Professor?“, fragte er in Englisch, bevor er ins Chinesische wechselte und Terry und Li befahl: „Geht schon mal vor und warnt ihn, das ich einen Gast mitbringe.“ 

Terry und Li griffen nach Morag und zogen sie mit und somit Harry Snapes nicht-existierender Gnade überließen. 

Snape mochte es nicht, wenn er nicht im Bilde war, also forderte er: „Und was haben Sie ihren kleinen Freunden gerade befohlen zu tun, Potter? Entkommen solange sie es noch konnten?“ 

„So was in der Art“, stimmte Harry zu, der sich wieder zu der Treppe aufmachte. „Kommen Sie, Professor?“, rief er über seine Schulter hinweg, bevor er davonschritt. 

Still folgte Snape ihm den ganzen Weg bis in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Snape stand vor dem Zimmer und blickte argwöhnisch in den dunklen Schatten umherblickte. „Ein leeren Klassenzimmer, Potter?“ 

Grinsend schritt Harry vor und aktivierte den Portschlüssel sofort nachdem er Kontakt mit dem Arm des Professors hatte. Nachdem er auf dem Mond gelandet war, rollte er sich sofort ab und stand auf, während Riddle bemerkte: „Ich wusste, dass du für uns Probleme verursachen wurdest, Severus.“ 

Snape brauchte einen Moment um sich im Raum umzublicken, in dem der Portschlüssel sie geführt hatte. Hinter Riddle standen die drei Ravenclawschüler die bei Harry gewesen waren. „Mein Lord“, keuchte er wobei er sich vorsichtig verbeugte. 

„Ich sage, wir töten ihn“, kommentierte Riddle. „Ich bin es müde um diese Sache herumzutänzeln, Potter.“ 

„Du willst ihn töten, wo ich doch gerade im Begriff bin mit Dumbledore einen Deal auszuhandeln?“, erwiederte Harry, eine Augenbraue hochziehend. „Das ist völliger Blödsinn.“ Sein Blick schweifte zu Snape hinab, der ihn geschockt anstarrte. „Was denkt du, Severus, sollen wir dich einfach töten und mit deiner Bedrohung eliminieren?“

Snapes Gesicht verzog sich, als knurrte. „Potter-!“

„Crucio!“, hisste Riddle, was den Professor mit einem gequälten wimmern niederstreckte. 

Seufzend den Kopf schüttelnd, scheuchte Harry seine großäugigen Freunde hinaus. „Ernsthaft, Tom, kannst du dein Temperament nicht kontrollieren?“, fragt er rhetorisch, nachdem er hinter den Schülern die Türe geschlossen hatte. 

Riddle stieß ein verärgertes Geräusch aus, aber beendete den Fluch. 

Harry kniete sich hin und bedachte seinen zitternden Professor mit einem bösen kleinen Lächeln. „Das heißt Lord Potter, Severus“, rügte er. Auf Snapes ungläubigen Blick, zauberte Harry stumm seinen Xerosis Glamour und fragte: „Oder würdest du Lord Xerosis vorziehen?“ 

Snapes Augen weiteten sich Entsetzt. „Wa-?“

Harry kicherte und blinzelte Riddle an. „Wir dürften in der Lage sein, ihn zu benutzen, nehme ich an“, entschied er. 

„Wie?“

Xerosis stand auf und bedeutete Snape das gleiche. „Komm mit, Severus. Ich werde dich in einen unserer Pläne einweihen, aber-“ Er wand sich um und schickten dem Professor einen warnenden Blick, der erschrocken einen Schritt zurück trag. „-wenn du dich gegen uns stellst, werde ich an dir einen Exempel statuieren, in der Großen Halle, wenn es sein muss. Unterschätz mich nicht, nur weil ich fünfzehn bin.“ Der Teenager drehte sich um und führte den Weg aus der Basis hinaus und auf die Mondoberfläche hinaus. „, Severus Snape, Willkommen auf dem Mond.“ 

Ehrfurchtsvoll blickte Snape umher. Die Fläche wurde von muggelähnlichen Lampen erleuchtet, die in abständen angeordnet den Weg zwischen dem großen Gebäude, von dem sie gekommen waren, zu den anderen erleuchtete. Einschließlich eine lange Reihe von Gewächshäusern mit dunkeln Scheiben. Entlang des Weges war dunkles, sich ausbreitendes Gras und einige Flecken sich windender Blumen, am nächsten Gewächshaus wuchs ein junger Baum. Peter Pettigrew, Rabastan Lestrange und Terry Boot unterhielten sich etwas weiter weg, in der Nähe eines kleinen Gebäudes. Alle drei versuchten ihm und den beiden dunklen Lords subtil fragende Blicke zu schicken. 

„Was denkst du?”, fragte Xerosis mit Stolz in der Stimme. 

Blinzelnd ließ Snape seinen Blick zum jungen dunklen Lord schweifen. „Wieso-?“

„Um den Mundanes zu entkommen“, erklärte Xerosis, als Riddle nur empört schnaubte und zu seiner Basis zurückkehrte. Xerosis konnte darüber nur die Augen verdrehen. „Wir werden alle magischen Leute hier hoch holen.“

Snape zuckte überrascht leicht zusammen. „Hier auf dem Mond?“

„Mm-hm. Mit den richtigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen werden wir hier vollkommen sicher sein. Daran haben wir den größten Teil des Schuljahres gearbeitet.“ Xerosis blickte seinen Professor an. „Was denken Sie? Soll ich Sie umbringen oder könne Sie schweigen? Dumbledore wird bald genug hierrüber Bescheid wissen.“

Snape schluckte ob der Dunkelheit in den blassen Augen. Selbst in seine Hogwartsroben gekleidet, da er nun wusste wer Lord Xerosis wirklich war, konnte Snape nicht anders als ihn zu fürchten. Er hatte gesehen zu was der Teenager dunkle Lord fähig war und trotz das er Harry Potter wohl kaum fürchtete, fürchtete er wirklich und wahrhaftig Xerosis Zorn. Er beugte seinen Kopf und wimmerte. „Ich werde meinen Mund halten, mein Lord.“ 

Das Gesicht von Xerosis verblasste und ließ nur Harry zurück mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Ausgezeichnet! Dann lass uns also nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Es gibt keinen Grund, dass sie ihren Unterricht versäumen.“ 

Bescheiden folgte Harry ihm in die Basis zurück. Er würde seine beiden Leben später über einer Flasche Feuerwhisky überdenken müssen. 

-0-0-0-0-0-  
-0-0-0-0-0-


	11. King Of Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letztes Kapitel^^  
> der Anfang wird demnächst noch mal überarbeitet...   
> wenn ich wieder mehr Zeit habe... (Pfingsten... wahrscheinlich...)

Title: Xerosis  
Author: Batsutousai  
Beta: Shara Lunison & magickmaker17  
Translator: LadyShigeko  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Voldemort/Harry (post-Harry/Ginny)  
Warnings: SLASH, AU, character death, semi-super!Harry, Dark!Harry  
Summary: Harry's world ends at the hands of those he'd once fought to save. An adult-Harry goes back to his younger self fic. Semi-super!Harry  
Disclaim Her: Oh my effin' Merlin! Why the balls is it so hard to write a conversation with Albus. *tears out hair* I swear I spent over a month on this one conversation. Jeebus.

-0-0-0-  
King of Anything  
-0-0-0-

Xerosis, wieder einmal verkleidet mit roten Haaren und um einige Jahre älter, pfiff während er den Weg zu den Toren des Schloss beschritt vor sich hin. Dumbledore hatte diese Veränderung der Vorgehensweise vorgeschlagen, argumentierend damit, das der Vampir ja bereits einfachen Zugriff zur Schule hatte, da er die Schilde verändert hatte und das Essen in Hogwarts konnte man nicht verachten. (Außerdem wusste er von seinen eigenen Beobachtungen den vergangenen eineinhalb Wochen her, dass Dumbledore ständig vom Ministerium und Ordensmitgliedern belagert wurde, dank der Mundanes, die ihre Angriffe anzogen und der fortwährenden Zerstörung, die der Dunkle Lords wahllos an Munadestädten verursachte. Die Mittagszeit war die einzige Zeit die er für sich hatte und der Schulleiter verbrachte gerne soviel Mahlzeiten mit den Schülern wie möglich.)

Steif stand Snape innerhalb der Tore. Er bot Xerosis zur Begrüßung eine kleine nervöse Verbeugung als dieser ihm gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Tores zum stehen kam. „Mein Lord. Ich wurde geschickt, Sie in die Große Halle zu eskortieren.“

„Oh? Er lässt mich mit den Kindern Essen?“ Wunderte sich Xerosis, als er durch die Schilde schritt. 

„Wie Sie zweifelsfrei wissen, hat der Schulleiter es als sehr schwieriges Bestreben gefunden mit den Schülern zu essen wie er es bevorzugt zu tun, wenn es ihm möglich ist. Als er fragte, versicherte ich ihm das Sie den Schülern nichts zu würden“, erklärte Snape während er zurückfiel, sodass er hinter dem Dunkle Lord den Weg zum Schloss hinauf beschritt. 

„Interessant…“, murmelte Xerosis, der einen plappernden Haufen Schüler beobachtete, wie sie durch den schmelzenden Schnee von den Gewächshäusern aus davonliefen. „Und was hat er den anderen Professoren über seinen Gast erzählt?“ 

„Soweit ich weiß nur, dass Sie mit Krieg in Verbindung stehen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, das er jemanden Unbekannten im Schloss hatte, jedoch das erste Mal, das er sie zum Mittagessen eingeladen hat.“ 

Gedankenverloren brummte Xerosis als Erwiederung. 

Während er die Große Halle betrat blickte er sich im Raum um und erblicke sich selbst mit seinen Ravenclawfreunden. Ungewöhnlicher weise war Harry im Moment der Ältere der Beiden. Dieser erlaubte sich ein kurzes Lächeln zu ihm zu schicken, als er Xerosis im Türbogen sah, was dieser als gutes Zeichen auffasste. Andere Schüler betrachten ihn mit fragenden Blicken, aber sie wandten sich bald ab, sobald sie den unnachgiebigen Professor an seiner Seite erkannten. 

Als Xerosis und Severus den Lehrertisch erreichten, begrüßte Dumbledore sie mit einem Lächeln. „Ausgezeichnet, danke Dir, Severus“, sagte er und bedeutete Xerosis, das er den leeren Stuhl neben sich nehmen sollte, was der dunkle Lord auch tat. Snape nahm den offenen Platz einen Platz weiter und bot seinem Lord ein respektvolles Nicken. „Ich nehme an, es gab keine Probleme mit der Anreise?“, erkundigte sich Dumbledore. 

„Keine, die ich nicht auf Tom abwälzen konnte “, stimmte Xerosis freudig zu, während er sich am Essen bediente. „Es scheint immer ein kleines Problem zu geben, das unsere Aufmerksamkeit benötigt.“ Blasse Augen flackerten hinauf zu müden blauen. „Ich bin sicher, Sie verstehen.“

Dumbledore erlaubte sich ein wissendes Lächeln. „Nur zu gut. Ich gebe zu das ich manchmal eifersüchtig auf eure Partnerschaft bin.“

„Weniger Leute um deine Aufmerksamkeit wetteifern zu haben, hilft ebenfalls“, erwiderte Xerosis trocken. „Ernsthaft Schulleiter, ist das Ministerium denn nicht in der Lage, auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen? Sie sind wie ein Gedränge von kleine Kindern, die für jede Bewegung die Anerkennung ihres Daddys suchen. Es ist ein Wunder, das sie so lange bestand hatten.“

Dumbledore seufzte. „Amelia tut was sie kann, aber mit der Unordnung, die Cornelius hinterlassen hat, nicht zu erwähnen das, was bereits alles geschehen ist…“

Xerosis schnaubte. „Ja, Fudge hat wirklich einiges Durcheinander hinterlassen. Ich werde nie verstehen, wie dieser Mann in sein Amt kam.“

Als Erwiederung kicherte Dumbledore und sie verfielen beide in Schweigen um ihr Essen zu genießen. 

Nachdem sie beide fertig waren, entschuldigte sich Dumbledore von seinem Lehrkörper und führte Xerosis aus der Großen Halle, wobei er kommentierte: „Ich wäre nie in der Lage gewesen, Tom zum Mittagessein einzuladen.“

Xerosis schnaubte. „Seine Geduld und Temperament sind so, das man ihm nicht in Gegenwart von Kindern trauen kann“, stimmte er zu, „aber, wenn Beide, er und die betreffenden Kinder sich um sich selbst kümmern, kann er tatsächlich friedlich mit ihnen Koexistieren. Ich vertraue ihm jedenfalls mehr mit Kindern, als das ich Bella traue.“

„In der Tat?“, fragte Dumbledore. „Interessant. Ah, da wären wir. Blut Drops“, sagte er zu Beschürzter des Einganges, der pflichtbewusst aus dem Weg ging. 

Kichernd über diese Drohung gegen Vampire, folgte Xerosis Dumbledore die Treppen hinauf in sein Büro. Angekommen im runden Büro wurden sie von einem verärgerten Kreischen gegrüßt und Xerosis bedachten den erbosten Vogel mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Dir ebenfalls hallo, Fawkes.“ 

Überrascht blinzelte Dumbledore. „Du kennst meinen Vertrauten?”

Xerosis zuckte die Schulter. „Wir haben uns getroffen während Tom und zu Schilde verstärkt haben. Ich könnte ihn etwas bedroht haben, um ihn davon abzuhalten Sie aufzuwecken.“

„Ah.“ Dumbledore betrachtete den Phönix zärtlich. „Gut, ich nehme an, diese Mal wird es keine Drohungen geben. Xerosis ist nur hier um zu reden.“

Demonstrative drehte Fawkes seinen Rücken zu ihnen und spreizte seine Schwanzfedern beleidigt, was beide Zauberer zum kichern brachte. 

Sie nahmen platz und Dumbledore bot höflich Zitronenbonbons und Tee an – Xerosis lehnte beides ab – bevor sie sich dem Geschäftlichen zuwandten, wobei Dumbledore bemerkte: „ Du warst sehr Vage in deinem Brief.“

„Nun, das war beabsichtigt“, gab Xerosis zu und lehnte sich in den Plüschstuhl zurück, den er aus eine von Dumbledores Bürostühlen transformiert hatte. „Ich wollte nicht, dass sie den falschen Eindruck bekamen.“ 

„Oh?”

„Du willst, das wir zusammen in Harmonie mit den Mundanes leben, ja?” Dumbledore nickte, seine Augen leuchteten neugierig. „Das wird nicht passieren.“

„Sicherlich-“

„Schulleiter”, unterbrach Xerosis mit einem Seufzen, „wird es nicht. Nicht nur wegen ihnen, sondern weil es immer Zauberern und Hexen geben wird, die es nicht schaffen werden in der Nähe von jemanden zu leben, den sie als minderwertiger und unterlegen sehen.“

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Das gebe ich zu; viele Reinblüter scheinen unfähig zu sein, friedlich mit Muggeln zu leben. Das bedeutet nicht, das wir sie alle töten müssen.“

„Mm, nein, aber es lässt mich, mich besser fühlen.“ Xerosis lächelte, seine Vampirzähne blitzten im Sonnenlicht. 

Dumbledores Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „Dein Punkt?“

Xerosis riss sich aus seinen Gedanken. „Es gibt zu viele Mundanes, um sie alle erfolgreich zu töten und wir brauchen ihre vereinzelten magischen Nachkommen, um den Genpool zu erweitern. Dies ist etwas, von dem ich glaube, dem wir Beide zustimmen können?“

Dumbledore nickte, heiterer ob dieses Eingeständnisses. „Ja.“

„Jedoch ist es zu gefährlich, das sie von unserer Existenz wissen, aber es gibt trotzdem keine Möglichkeit für uns mit ihnen zusammenzuleben ohne dass sie es wissen. Stimmen sie mir da zu?“

Dumbledore runzelte zwar leicht die Stirn, stimmte aber zu: „Ich vermute ja.“

Xerosis nickte. „Tom und ich sind zu einer Art Kompromiss gekommen; einem Weg um die Mundanes weiterhin existieren zu lassen aber den magischen Leuten als Ganzes ein leben in Frieden zu ermöglichen.“

Dumbledore schien interessiert. „In der Tat? Und damit kommt ihr zu mir?”

Xerosis kämpfte gegen ein Stirnrunzeln an wobei er größten teils nicht erfolgreich war. „Ich wurde von jemanden dem ich vertraue darauf hingewiesen, dass es nicht gut ist Sie im dunklen zu lassen und nur einen negativen Effekt auf unsere Pläne haben wird. Alternativ dazu, unsere Pläne für Sie offen zu legen, würde alles viel glatter ablaufen lassen.“

„Du traust jemanden, der mich mag?“, fragte der Schulleiter belustigt. 

‚Er vertraut mir‘, verkündete ich Hogwarts ihnen Beiden. ‚Ich glaube das sein Plan seinen Wert hat. Höre ihm ohne Vorurteil zu, Albus.‘

Dumbledores Augenbraue schoss überrascht über das Einschreiten des Schlosses in die Höhe. Xerosis lächelte nur schwach und meinte: „Danke, Hogwarts.“

Das Schloss schickte ihnen ein Gefühl der Belustigung bevor sich ihre Präsenz zurückzog um ein Auge auf die scherzenden Schüler und Lehrer in der Großen Halle zu haben. 

Der Schulleiter kicherte. „Sehr gut, dann. Was ist dieser Kompromiss den du und Tom geschlossen habt?”

Immer noch lächelnd legte Xerosis seine Kopf auf die Seite und sagte: „Wenn wir nicht mit ihnen in Frieden auf demselben Planeten leben können, wieso ziehen wir nicht einfach fort?“

Dumbledore blinzelte leicht dümmlich, mit halb offenem Mund. 

Grinsend genoss Xerosis den seltenen Anblick einen sprachlosen Dumbledores. Das musste er Riddle später erzählen. 

Nach einem langen Moment des Starrens schüttelte Dumbledore seinen Kopf. „Ist das tatsächlich möglich?“

„Du dachtest das ich mit einer halb fertigen Idee zu dir kommen würde, von der wir nicht sicher wären, das sie funktionieren würde?“, fragte Xerosis verächtlich. „Natürlich ist es möglich; Tom und ich haben seit Monaten daran gearbeitet, den Mond bewohnbar zu machen.“ 

Dumbledore blinzelte und fragte: „Wie würdet ihr alle überreden da hoch zu ziehen?“ 

„Ah, sehen Sie, da kommen Sie ins Spiel.“ Xerosis Lippen verzogen sich vergnügt. „Wenn Tom oder ich den Leuten sagen würden, zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit auf den Mond zu ziehen, würden diese doch nur denken, dass wir sie alle en route töten wollen. Jedoch, wenn Sie es ihnen sagen würden, würde sie oh so willfähig gehen.“ 

Dumbledore nickte. „In der Tat. Und woher weiß ich, das ihr mich sie nicht in ihren Tot führen lässt?“ 

„Ich könnte sie mit hoch nehmen und sie könnten unsere Arbeit begutachten“, bot Xerosis an. „Es sein denn, sie denken, dass ich sie en route töten werde.“ 

Der Schulleiter kicherte. „Nein, das würdet ihr nicht riskieren, nicht wenn ihr mich dazu braucht, die Anderen zu überreden.“

„Hm. Guter Punkt.“ Xerosis stieß ein bedauerndes Seufzten aus. „Ich nehme an, ich muss Tom dann sagen, dass er den Portschlüssel in der Sonne entsorgen soll.“

Einige Porträts – sie waren größtenteils still geblieben, abgesehen von dem gelegentlichen neugierigen Geräuschen oder falschen Schnarchen – ließen verärgerte Geräusche von sich hören, aber Dumbledore kicherte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Einen Portschlüssel?“

„Mm.“ Xerosis zog einen Extraportschlüssel hervor, den er von Riddles Haufen stibitzt und so verändert hatte, das er in Hermione’s Haven landen würde und warf diesen auf den Tisch. „Es ist ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl, mit einem Portschlüssel durch ein Vakuum zu reisen und die Landung ist normalerweise schwierig zu meistern, aber es ist eine Erfahrung von der ich glaube, dass sie sie genießen werden.“

„In der Tat.“ Dumbledore hob vorsichtig den Portschlüssel auf und betrachtete ihn kritisch. Nach einem Moment, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. „Beeindruckende Arbeit. Ich nehme an das Tom diesen gemacht hat?”

„Diesen da, ja.” Xerosis zog seinen eigenen Portschlüssel aus der Tasche, die er aus einem Mondstein transformiert hatte. „Dies ist meine Arbeit.“

Immer noch den Portschlüsseln in seinen Händen betrachten, nickte Dumbledore schließlich. „Ich bin überrascht, das es durch die Hogwartsschilde reicht“, sagte er nach einem Moment, „obwohl ich annehme, das es das nicht sollte; Tom hat schließlich einst einen Zusatz hinzugefügt. 

Xerosis schnaubte. „Das Passwort für diesen, glaube ich, ist ‘Muggle Solution‘“. 

Darüber runzelte Dumbledore seine Stirn. „Etwas Nazi-Deutsch nicht wahr?“

„Sie erwarten tatsächlich besseres von einem Paar Dunkler Lords die die Mundanes ausrotten wollen?“, fragte Xerosis belustigt. 

Dumbledore seufzte. „Vielleicht bin ich einfach zu optimistisch.“ Er verzog sein Gesicht über dem Portschlüssel. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass wir das Passwort ändern können?”

Schnaubend, aber trotzdem die Hand für das Armband ausstreckend, fragte Xerosis: „Würde ‚ zum Mond‘ besser sein?“

„Ja, ich glaube das wäre perfekt“, stimmte Dumbledore strahlend zu.

Xerosis änderte das Passwort und warf den Portschlüssel zurück. „Da, fertig“, sagte er, bevor er seinen eigenen Portschlüssel mit einem Lächeln aktivierte. Sobald es ihm möglich war stand er nach dem Aufprall wieder auf und ging aus dem Weg, nur um zu lachen, als Dumbledore selbst auf den Boden aufprallte und ein nahestehendes Bücherregal nur knapp mit dem Kopf verfehlte. 

Gutgelaunt lächelte Dumbledore und stand auf. „Ah, das war eine Reise. Durch ein Vakuum, sagtest du?“

„Das verursacht das Fehlen von Geräuschen“, kommentierte Riddle, als er um ein Bücherregal, in ihre Sicht, trat. Die Angespanntheit in seiner Schulter belog den einfachen Ton, den er anschlug als er das Buch schloss, das er vor ihrer Ankunft gelesen hatte. „Das Fehlen des Lichts kommt von der Reise durch den Raum. Weshalb auch immer, wir haben herausgefunden, dass wenn man die Portschlüsselreise einige Sekunden verlangsamt, man die Sterne in der Ferne sehen kann.“ Er wand sich an Xerosis während Dumbledore darüber nachdachte. „Du hast dir Zeit gelassen.” 

„Ich wurde zum Essen eingeladen, während ich dort war”, informierte Xerosis seinen Partner, der abwesend seinen Glamour änderte, so dass er wie Xerosis aussah. „Ich werde so etwas nicht ablehnen.“

„Hm.“ Riddle ließ sein Buch zurück an seinen Platz schweben und wandte sich dem Schulleiter zu, der die Bücher, die durch seine Ankunft herausgefallen waren, wieder zurückstellte. „Professor“, grüßte Riddle. 

„Hallo, Tom“, erwiederte Dumbledore matt lächelnd. „Du sieht gut aus.“

Riddle schniefte und wandte sich ab. „Dein Schlammblut hat guten Büchergeschmack, Xerosis.“

Augenrollend bedeutete Xerosis dem Schulleiter ihm zu den Treppen zu folgen. „Ich lass es sie wissen, dass du so denkst. Obwohl ich die Beleidigung auslassen könnte; mich kümmert es nicht sehr, ob sie deswegen versuchen sollte dich zu verfluchen oder nicht.“

„Das würde sie nicht wagen.“

„Würde sie, wenn sie es auf mich schieben könnte“, erwiederte Xerosis sicher, dann wandte er sich lächelnd an den Schulleiter, als Riddle die Türe zum Dach ausmachte und sagte: „Willkommen auf dem Mond, Schulleiter.“

Der Mond hatte sich so gedreht, das die in der Ferne liegende Hälfte der Stadt nun im Sonnenlicht lag, die Andere von Lampen erhellt wurde, die entlang der Wege verteilt waren. Es gab einen leeren Raum zwischen Hermione’s Haven und dem Rest der Stadt, der auf die magischen Schulen und die Bahnlinien wartete, die sie miteinander verbinden würde. Dahinter jedoch drängten sich in allen Farben bemalte Gebäude. Weit im Süden, nur sichtbar weil sie und die Bibliothek beide so große Gebäude waren, lag Riddles Basis. 

Dumbledores Blick Schweifte zurück zu den beiden Dunklen Lords; Xerosis lehnte lässig am Geländer das das Dach in Brusthöhe umschloss während Riddle einige Schritte entfernt stand und leise in ein Gerät in seinem Ohr sprach, das Dumbledore zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. Da Riddle beschäftigt war, konzentrierte er sich auf Xerosis und fragte: „Wie viele Menschen können hier oben leben?“

„Wir glauben, dass wir Raum für ungefähr eine Million Menschen in den Wohnbezirken haben“, sagte Xerosis. „Es gibt ungefähr fünfhunderttausend magische Leute Weltweit, also sollten wir genügend Raum für Wachstum haben.“ Er richtete sich auf und deutete auf den Raum um sich herum. „Dies ist der Schuldistrikt, Ravenclaw. Wir haben Raum für die 12 magischen Schulen und wir werden sie mit Zügen verbinden, dafür ist das unterste Stockwerk des Gebäudes gedacht. So müssen wir keine Bestehenden Schilde modifizieren.“ 

„Ihr habt vor die Schulen her zu hohlen?“, wunderte sich Dumbledore beeindruckt. 

„Hogwarts hat vorgeschlagen, das wir es schaffen würden und wir haben bereits zwei Manor ohne Probleme her geholt.“ Xerosis hielt inne und gab dann zu: „Dies ist auch Teil des Grundes warum wir deine Hilfe benötigen. Gebäude in Portschlüssel zu transformieren ist, verständlicherweise, sehr kräftezehrend. Je größer das Gebäude, desto größer die Erschöpfung. Tom und ich sind uns einig, das wir alle Schulen herholen sollten, bevor das Semester in den Schulen vorüber ist, da es uns ermöglicht alle Kinder mit minimalem Aufheben her zu bringen. Die Eltern werden viel beruhigter folgen, wenn ihre Kinder bereits hier sind.“ 

„Also habt ihr vor die Kinder zu Kidnappen?“, seufzte Dumbledore. „Ich nehme an, so überrascht bin ich nicht.“

Xerosis grinste. „Es wird definitive leichter sein die Leute zu überreden hier her auszuwandern, wenn ihre Kinder gekidnappt worden sind. Gib es zu.“ 

„Das bedeutet nicht, dass ihr es tun sollt”, erwiederte Dumbledore müde. 

„Es ist ein einfacher Weg zu beweisen, dass es funktioniert“, kommentierte Riddle, der sich ihnen anschloss. „Xerosis, jemand will mit dir Sprechen“, fügte er hinzu und hielt sein Headset hin. 

„Oh?“, Xerosis nahm die das Headset und setzte es sich auf. „Ja?“, fragte er als er einige Schritte wegtrat. Ihm war vage bewusst, das Dumbledore fragte was mit den Mundane-geborenen werden würde und war froh, das er rechtzeitig entkommen war; sollte Riddle doch diesen Sturm aussitzen. 

‘Ich weiß, das wir nicht geplant hatten, das er die Schüler sieht‘, sagte Harry über das Headset, ‘aber es wird in unserem besten Interesse sein.‘

„Oh?”, Xerosis zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das sollte interessant werden. Dich auch?“

‘Ich würde nicht hier sein, wenn ich mich selbst nicht mit einbeziehen würde’, zeigte Harry trocken auf. ‘Es wird ihm helfen uns alle hier friedlich zusammen arbeiten zu sehen. Besonders mich. Uns. Was auch immer.‘

Xerosis kicherte. „Ich dachte das Hermione und Neville heute nicht kommen würden, da sie Verwandlung in einer Stunde haben.“

‘Mm. Sie wollten nicht, aber ich habe sie überredet, dass es in ihrem Interesse sei. Und da beide Hermione und Terry mundane-geboren sind, können sie einige von Dumbledores Ängsten lindern. Was mich erinnert, du solltest wahrscheinlich gehen und Tom davon abhalten den alten Dummkopf zu töten.‘

„Guter Punkt. In Ordnung, wir sind bald da.“ Xerosis schaltete das Headset aus, während er zurück zu dem Schulleiter und seinem Partner ging, der kurz vom explodieren schienen. „Aber, aber, Tom, es gibt keinen Grund für eine Wutanfall“, beschwichtigte er, wobei er gut gelaunt lächelte. 

:Brauchen wir ihn wirklich?:, hisste Riddle der wiederstrebend seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte. 

:Bedauerlicher weise, ja. Hat Harry seine Gedanken erwähnt, bezüglich Dumbledore in den Slytherin Distrikt mitzunehmen?:

:Ja. Ich denke, dass es töricht ist, aber er hat es bereits einmal gemacht…: Riddle rieb sich gereizt über den Nasenrücken. :Ich denke nicht, das es eine gute Idee ist, ihn wissen zu lassen das Potter mit uns arbeitet, besonders da Severus weiß wer du bist.: 

:Irgendwann wird er es herausfinden, Tom. Da kann man nichts machen, besonders nicht, wenn wir alle hier hoch ziehen.: Xerosis seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. :Außerdem werden beide unsere volle Aufmerksamkeit für den Umzug hier hoch brauchen. Ich würde gerne die Schülerpersönlichkeit komplett aufgeben, wenn ich darf.: 

:Es wäre einfacher, wenn wir unsere Aufmerksamkeit nicht aufteilen würden:, stimmte Riddle zu. :Aber wir werden es dem alten Dummkopf nicht jetzt sagen.: 

Xerosis schnaubte. :Ich habe nicht die Absicht es ihm zu sagen, bis wir Hogwarts bewegt haben. Halte mich nicht für dumm.: Er wand seine Aufmerksamkeiten Dumbledore zu, der der gehissten Konversation mit neugierigem Gesichtsausdruck zugesehen hatte. „Wir denken, dass es gut wäre, wenn Sie einige unserer Helfer treffen würden. Wenn Sie mir ihren Arm leihen würden?“  
Interessiert streckte Dumbledore seine Hand aus und Xerosis apparierte sie vor die Basis, Riddle landete hinter ihnen und gab bekannt: „Das ist der Slytherin Distrikt. Die Regierungsgebäude sind dort drüben.“

Dumbledore blickte sich schnell um, aber erblickte dann die bei einem nahestehenden Baum miteinander sprechende Gruppe von Schülern und fragte mit großen Augen: „Wa-?“

Harry blickte genau in diesem Moment hinüber und bedeutete still seinen Freunden herüberzukommen. Sie kamen alle herüber, Harry war der Einzige, dem man nicht anmerkte, wie nervös er war. Harry grinste sie an und sagte: „Hallo Direktor. Xerosis, Voldi.“ 

„Potter…”, hisste Voldemort mit verengten Augen. „Ich werde dein Innerstes nach Außen kehren, wenn du nicht aufhörst mich so zu nenne.“ 

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du jeden deinen Namen hast fürchten lassen, dass allein ihn auszusprechen alle vor angst kreischen lässt.“

„Wir kreischen nicht”, informierte Morag den Schulleiter mit finsterem Gesicht. 

„Aber ihr gebt zu, dass angst involviert ist.“

Hermione streckte sich um Harry dem Mund zuzuhalten, und bot dem großäugigen Schulleiter ein zittriges Lächeln. „Hallo Direktor.“

„Miss Granger“, erwiederte Dumbledore, seine Überraschung abschütteln. Seine Augen wanderten zu den nervösen Kindern, die ihm verschiedene Gesichtsausdrücke basieren auf ihrem Vertrauen in ihn boten, dann wider zurück zu Xerosis und Riddle. Der größere Dunkle Lord schien irritiert und Dumbledore erinnerte sich an Xerosis vorherigen lockeren Kommentar darüber, wie man Riddle mit Kindern trauen konnte. Offensichtlich schien es wahr zu sein und nun war es deutlich, wieso Xerosis dies glauben konnte. Jedoch war sich Dumbledore nicht sicher, wie sehr er dem Temperament seines Ex-Schülers trauen konnte, besonders in der Nähe von Harry Potter.   
„Luna war diejenige, von der die Idee stammte“, kommentierten Xerosis träge, wobei er auf seinen Fußsohlen wippte. „Harry war derjenige, der mir die Ideen näher brachte und ich habe sie meinem Lord Voldemort erzählt. Es gab viel Arbeit und Probleme zu lösen um sie umzusetzen, aber wir haben es gut genug hingekriegt.“ Er lächelte die Stadt hinter den Kindern an. „Mein Lord Voldemort und ich sind der Meinung, da es die Kinder waren, die diese Lösung ausgeknobelt haben, dass sie uns bei der Umsetzung helfen könnten. Luna, Terry und Li haben daran gearbeitet magische und mundane Tiere zu immigrieren; während Neville, Hermione und Millicent an den Gewächshäusern gearbeitet haben. Morag, Tracey, Lillian und Harry haben dabei geholfen die Hufflepuff und Gryffindor zu möblieren oder die Gebäude anzustreichen.“

Dumbledores Blick schweifte über die Schüler. Sie schienen fast stolz auf ihre Arbeit zu sein, beurteilt von den Lächeln, die sie alle zustande brachten, wenn ihre Aufgaben erwähnt wurden. Und er bezweifelte nicht, das sie es sehr gut gemacht hatten, da er die Kinder die sich um Harry scharten, im laufe der Jahre hatte wachsen und aufblühen sehen. Aber etwas das Xerosis sagte, machte ihm zu schaffen. „Harry, mein Junge, du hast Xerosis kontaktiert?“ 

Unschuldig blinzelnd zog Harry Hermiones Hand von seinem Mund herunter, die sie bis jetzt nicht zurückgezogen hatte. „Ja? Ich kannte Xerosis bereites bevor ich in Hogwarts angefangen habe.“ Er wirkte einen Moment verwirrt. „Hat Andy es nicht erzählt? Sie hat es irgendwie herausgefunden und ich dachte, dass sie es bereits vor einer Ewigkeit erzählt hätte…“

Dumbledore seufzte still. In der Tat hatte Andromeda einige Bedenke geäußert betreffend der Leute, mit denen Harry befreundet war, aber er hatte es abgetan, da er nichts falsch darin sah, das Harry mit einigen Jungen aus Slytherin befreundet war. „Ich sehe.“ Seine Augen wanderten zu Xerosis, der ihm völlig unbekümmert ein Lächelnd schenkte, bei dem er seine Zähne entblößte. Und es gab nicht wirklich einen Grund warum Dumbledore sich sorgen machen sollte, weil es nicht viel gab, was er mit dieser Information tun konnte. „Ich sehe“, wiederholte er abermals.

„Oh!“ Hermione kontrollierte ihre Uhr und griff nach Nevilles Arm. „Wir werden zu spät kommen!“ 

„Nein, werdet ihr nicht“, sagte Xerosis amüsiert. „Ihr habt immer noch eine halbe Stunde bevor ihr gehen solltet und immer noch vierzig Minuten bevor ihr gehen müsst. Was ist denn, Hermione?“

Hermione bedachte den kleineren Dunklen Lord mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Einige von uns, haben immer noch Respekt von dem Direktor.“

Xerosis kicherte. „Deshalb will ich, dass ihr bleibt und mit ihm redet, bis ihr gehen müsst. Würdest du?“

„Bedeutet das, das der Rest von uns gehen kann um produktiv zu sein?“, fragte Lillian mit den Händen in die Hüfte gestemmt. „Wir können nur eine gewisse Zeit herumstehen und wie Gryffindors aussehen. Mein Lord.“

Xerosis lachte auf der Stelle darüber und selbst Riddle schien amüsiert darüber, als er die Teenager wegwinkte. „Boot, Potter, Granger und Longbottom, bleiben. Der Rest von euch, aus meiner Zauberreichweite.“

Es gab etwas nervöses Gelächter als sich die Menge auflöste und ihren Pflichten nachging. In einem nahestehenden Gebäude gab es einen Floonetzwerkanschluss, den die Schüler benutzten um in die anderen Distrikte zu gelangen. Deshalb purzelten sie alle dorthin und verschwanden, da keiner von ihnen daran interessiert war die Geduld des rotäugigen Dunklen Lords zu testen. 

„Direktor, ich glaube Sie und mein Lord Voldemort haben über das Munande-Geborene Problem gesprochen?“, fragte Xerosis, der auf seinen Fußballen wippte. 

Dumbledore konzentrierte sich auf den augenscheinlichen Vampir der seine Augen verdrehte. „Haben wir.“ Seine Augen flackerten zu Riddle, der sorglos und selbstgefälligen an der Wand des Gebäudes lehnte. „Er scheint zu denken, dass du ihnen verweigern wirst, dass sie ihre Eltern sehen.“

„Das ist, was er möchte, das geschieht“, murrte Hermione, die zusammenzuckte als Riddle ihr einen warnenden Blick schickte. 

Harry schritt zwischen seine Freundin und den Dunklen Lord, wobei er den Man mit einem unbeeindruckten Blick bedachte, bevor er sagte: „Das steht momentan noch zur Debatte. Voldie-“

„Potter-“

„Ich kann auch Lunas Namen für dich verwenden, wenn du das bevorzugst“, schnappte Harry. 

Xerosis seufzte. „Könnt ihr Beide versehen euch nicht alle zehn Minuten umbringen zu wollen? Bitte? Ich will kein Blut wegmachen müssen, besondere nicht hier draußen; es würde den Boden verunreinigen.“ Xerosis hielt inne und überdachte das, während die beiden Angesprochenen ihn mit wütenden Blicken bedachten. „Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, tut es; ich würde es lieben mich jedes Mal über euch Beide lustig zu machen, wenn wir hier verbeigehen würden.“

„Das ist eine schwierige Situation“, beschwichtigte Neville, bevor irgendjemand seinen Stab ziehen konnte und bewies wieder einmal, dass er nach Gryffindor gehörte. Als sich alle zu ihm umdrehten, wobei Riddle der einzige zu sein schien, der verärgert schien, schrumpfte Neville zusammen und erklärte: „Es ist nicht wirklich… sicher, auf dem Planeten, nicht wenn die Muggel alle bombardieren, die sie nur im Verdacht haben, magisch zu sein, also wird es nicht funktionieren, wenn wir die Muggelgeborenen zurückschicken, um bei ihren Eltern zu bleiben. Besuche, vielleicht, aber nicht dauerhaft.“

„Es ist wie das Besuchsrecht“, sagte Harry schulterzuckend. „Wenn ein Paar sich scheiden lässt, muss man festlegen wo die Kinder ihre Zeit verbringen, richtig? Sie werden bei dem geeigneteren Elternteil leben, demjenigen der sich beschützen kann, nicht denjenigen, der sie kaum daran erinnert zu essen. Aber das bedeutet nicht, das das Kind nur ein Elternteil sehen darf, nur das es dort nicht bleiben darf. 

Dumbledore schüttelten seinen Kopf. „So was nun? Du willst ein Besuchsrecht für die Muggeleltern einrichten?“ Er wandte sich, deutlich ungehalten, Riddle und Harry zu. 

„Sie wollen also, dass wir sie auf der Erdoberfläche zurücklassen, wo sie in die Luft gesprengt werden können?“, fragte Xerosis herablassenden Lächelnd. „Oder vielleicht wollen Sie, dass wir die Eltern Einladen sollten mit uns hier oben zu leben, wissend, dass ihnen niemals erlaubt wird, ihre Mundane Familien zu besuchen?“

„Ich…“, Terry blickte auf seine Füße. „Mir würde es lieber sein, zu wissen, dass meine Familie sicher ist, als mit der Angst zu leben, dass wegen mir eines Tages ihr Haus explodiert. Sie…“ Er bewegte sich unbehaglich. „Meine Großmutter geht im Krankenhause, wegen ihres angegriffenen Herzens, ein und aus und Vater kann sie nicht verlassen, nicht jetzt. Er könnte niemals hier her ziehen, da er nicht die Chance bekommen würde, sich zu verabschieden. Aber es geht nur mir so, das geht in Ordnung.“

„Nichts von alledem Zählt in der nächsten Dekade oder so“, zeigte Harry auf, als er Terrys Schulter drückte und so still seine Unterstützung ausdrückte. „Die Mundanegeborenen, die sich jetzt über ihre Eltern fragen, werden bald entwachsen sein. Und hast du nicht irgendwie geplant, die Neugeborenen zu stehlen?“ 

„Sie mit Muggelweisen auszutauschen, ja“, stimmte Riddle zu. 

„Du würdest sie ihren Eltern wegnehmen?“, forderte Dumbledore zu wissen. „Und sie nicht einmal vorwarnen?“

„Du würdest du sie lieber gejagt sehen, oder?”, schnappte Riddle. „Denke nur mal einen Moment darüber nach, Professor! Mit deinem Kopf, nicht mit deinem blinden Herz! Wenn wir sie bei den Schlammblütern auf der Oberfläche lassen, werden sie vor ihrem zehnten Geburtstag tot sein!“

„Würde es da nicht gütiger, sie mit einem Weißen zu vertauschen, bevor ihre Eltern an ihnen hängen?“, fügte Xerosis ruhiger hinzu. „Die Mundane Familien bekommen ein Kind, das sie aufziehen können und ein armer Weise bekommt Eltern. Jeder ist glücklich.“

„Bis Daddy anfängt zu denken, dass Mummy ihn betrogen hat“, stimmte Harry zu, seine Augen leuchteten belustigt. 

„Und ich sollte mich um die Querelen der Mundane kümmern, weil?“, konterte Xerosis. 

Kopfschüttelnd musste Dumbledore zugeben, das der augenscheinliche Vampir einen Punkt hatte, selbst wenn diesen nicht mochte. „Und was würdest du tun, nachdem du sie hier oben hast?“

„Magische Familien würden die Weißen Adoptieren“, berichtete Xerosis. „Wir haben ein Waisenhaus Gebaut, aber wir erwarten eine ziemlich schnelle Rotation, sodass es nicht überbevölkert sein würde. Meiner Erfahrung nach ist ein großer Teil von dem, was die Reinblüter an den Mundanegeborenen nicht mögen, deren Eintauchen in die Gedanken von Mundanes und deren Glauben. Vielleicht, wenn sie mit den gleichen Glauben und Wissen wie der durchschnittliche Zauberer aufwachsen, wird dies diese lächerliche Verachtung fallen gelassen. Nicht zu erwähnen, wie viel einfacherer der Unterricht währe, wenn jeder auf einem gleichen Level beginnen würde.“ Xerosis zuckte die Schultern über Dumbledores Stirnrunzeln. „Sei einfach froh, dass wir überhaupt planen sie in unsere Gemeinschaft aufzunehmen.“

Riddle stieß einen irritiertes Geräusch aus, aber verstummte als Beide, Xerosis und Harry, ihm einen scharfen Blich schickten. Er konnte nur so viel über Schlammblüter herziehen, wenn der andere Dunkle Lord ihm zahlenmäßig überlegen war, besonders wenn Dumbledore ebenfalls anwesend war. Er war genauso wenig ein Masochist wie das er Selbstmordgefährdet war. 

„Ich bin… neugierig über etwas“, stellte Terry unsicher in den Raum. 

„Nur zu“, suggerierte Harry lächelnd. 

Terry zuckte zusammen und schickte seinem Freund eine Grimasse. „Was ist mit gemischten Familien?“

Jeder wandte sich dorthin, wo Riddle und Xerosis eine stille Konversation mit erhobenen Augenbrauen und geknurrte führten. Schließlich schnappte Riddle: „Schön!“

Xerosis grinste gefährlich und verkündete: „Ich denke, das überlassen wir ihnen selbst. Wenn sie hier auf dem Mond leben wollen, können sie das, aber da würden sie so gut wie tot sein, zumindest was ihre Verwandte auf dem Planeten betrifft. Wenn sie beschließen auf dem Planeten zu verbleiben, werden sie wie alle anderen mundane Familien behandelt werden und sie würden ihre Kinder während geregelter Besuche sehen.“ 

„Und wenn sie es bevorzugen, dass ihre Kinder bei ihnen bleiben?“, fragte Dumbledore. „Wenn zumindest ein Elternteil magisch ist, können sie ihnen lehren-“

„Nein“, sagte Xerosis mit einer Stimme, die die Luft um sie herum abkühlen lies. „Ich werde nicht hier ruhig sitzen bleiben und zusehen, wie ein Kind ermordet wird, weil seine Eltern Schwachköpfe sind. Wenn sie alt genug sind, können sie wählen, aber wenn sie siebzehn oder jünger sind, werden sie hierher ziehen müssen.“

„Das ist Kidnapping-“

Xerosis schnellte vor, zu schnell für den Schulleiter zu verfolgen, sodass dieser plötzlich in seinem Gesicht war. Xerosis geringere Körpergröße täuschte nicht über die Gefahr hinweg, die in seinen blassen Augen aufblitzte. „Ich bin kein guter Mann, Albus Dumbledore und ich bitte sie, mich nicht mit einem zu verwechseln. Wenn ich der Meinung bin, das ein Kind zu kidnappen sein leben verlängern wird, dann werde ich es tun, egal was Sie oder das blutende Herz irgendeines Anderen über das Recht der Familie sagen würde. Meinetwegen können die Eltern Selbstmord begehen, wenn sie es wollen, aber ich werde nicht erlauben, dass sie das Schicksaal eines Unschuldigen besiegeln. Haben sie mich verstanden?“ 

„J-j-ja…“, klapperte Dumbledore durch die eisige Kälte die ihn umgab. 

Die Luft erwärmte sich und Xerosis schritt zurück, wieder easy smile und mit freudiger Stimme, als er sagte: „Hermione, Neville, ich glaube es ist Zeit, das ihr in eure Klassen zurückkehrt. Wir wollen doch nicht, das ihr zu spät kommt.“

„Oh!“, Hermione ergriff Nevilles Arme. „Lass uns gehen!“

„Bye”, verabschiedete sich Neville, als er von seiner Freundin mit dem buschigen Haaren davongeschleift wurde. 

Terry, Harry und Xerosis winkten belustigt, als die beiden Gryffindors per Portschlüssel abreisten. 

„Hat Longbottom seinen Portschlüsseln wieder verloren?“, schnappte Riddle, der bemerkt hatte, das Hermione diejenige gewesen war, die ihren Portschlüssel aktiviert hatte. 

„Das denke ich nicht, aber ich werde fragen“, bot Harry an. 

Riddle bedachte den grünäugigen Teenager mit einem empörten Blick. „Den Nächsten werde ich aus seiner Haut machen.“

„Kein Grund um so drastisch Durchzugreifen“, beruhigte Xerosis. „Ich habe ihm bereits erklärt, wieso er uns sagen muss, wenn er ihn verliert. Und da er vor mir auch keine schreckliche Angst hat-“

„Merlin weiß wieso nicht“, murrte Riddle in sich hinein. 

„-wird er mir sagen, wenn es wieder passiert“, endete Xerosis, seinen mit-dunklen Lord ignorierend. Er wandte sich Dumbledore zu, der immer noch leicht erschüttert wirkte, aber auch belustigt über ihre Wechselbeziehung. „Direktor, Sie sollten wahrscheinlich ebenso zurückkehren. Sie wissen, wie sie mich erreichen, wenn Sie weiterer Fragen haben sollten.“ Seine Augen flackerten zu Harry. „Eigentlich, kennen Sie viele Wege mich zu Kontaktieren…“ 

Dumbledores Blick schweifte dorthin ab, wo Harry Terry grinsend zum Kamin führte. „Ja, das habe ich.“ Er blickte zurück zu den beiden dunklen Lords, der Eine Lächelte, der Andere blickte finster Drein. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass ich, anders als meine Schüler, hier oben jeder Zeit willkommen bin?“

Xerosis kicherte. „Nein, ich fürchte nicht. Wir können Ihre Sicherheit nicht garantieren und es gibt keinen Grund einen Kleinkrieg hier oben zu beginnen nur weil Sie und die Todesser nicht miteinander auskommen. Wenn sie wiederkommen wollen, können Sie mit mir in Kontakt treten und ich werde Sie wieder herbringen.“

„Ich würde gerne dieses Wochenende beginnen, den Portschlüssel zu erschaffen“, unterbrach Riddle, der sich von der Wand abstieß, an der er gelehnt hatte und schritt zu seinem Partner. „Wir haben alles ausgeknobelt, einschließlich der Aktivierung, wir müssen nur noch alles aufstellen. Haben Sie dieses Wochenende Zeit?“

Dumbledore blinzelte und nickte. „Du würdest gerne mit Hogwarts anfangen?”, vermutete er.

„Wenn irgendwas Falsch läuft, wird sie es uns mitteilen“, stimmte Xerosis zu. „Und sie wird ebenso in der Lage sein es uns zu sagen, wenn der Langstreckenportschlüssel schlecht auf ihre Schilden reagieret.“

„Ihr habt vor den Portschlüssel in den Schildstein einzuarbeiten?“, fragte Dumbledore beeindruckt. 

„Essentiell“, stimmte Riddle zu. 

„Ihr würdet ein Team brauchen, das für die Schilde zuständig ist“, wies Dumbledore trocken hin. 

„Wir drei und Harry werden die Beschwörer sein“, gab Xerosis preis. „Wir könne wieder Lucius und Luna benutzen um uns zu Erden und vielleicht Severus? Barty hat es letztes Mal gut gemacht, aber…“ 

Riddle nickte. „Severus würde ein besserer Ersatz sein“, stimmte er zu. 

„Miss Lovegood?“, fragte Dumbledore. „Und Harry? Du denkst es ist klug, die Schüler zu benutzen?“

„Harry und Luna haben das letzte Mal mit den Schilden geholfen”, erwiederte Xerosis schulterzuckend. „Harry hat viel magische Kraft und er nimmt die Theorie schnell auf; Luna ist sehr gut darin, ihre Magie zu lenken und hat die Konzentration nicht überwältigt zu werden, was alles ist, was für sie notwendig ist. Sie werden Beide in Ordnung sein und wir vertrauen ihnen.“

„Egal wie sehr wir sie gelegentlich umbringen wollen.“

Xerosis kicherte. „Nein, Tom, das bist nur du. Ich mag sie.“

„Wie dumm von dir.“

Dumbledore lächelte. „Wann dieses Wochenende?“

„Ich denke Samstagabend”, entschied Riddle. „Wir können uns kurz vor Mitternacht in der Eingangshalle treffen.“

„Sehr gut.“ Dumbledore zog seinen Portschlüssel aus seinen Roben. „Ich nehme an, dieser wird mich in mein Büro zurückbringen und dann inaktiv werden?”

„Jup“, stimmte Xerosis zu. „Und noch einen schönen Nachmittag, Schulleiter.“

„Und du ebenso, Xerosis.“ Dumbledore drehte sich zudem rotäugigen Man neben diesem zu. „Tom.“ 

Als Erwiederung nickte Tom abgehackt. 

Sobald Dumbledore gegangen war, lies Xerosis seinen Glamour fallen und zog seinen Zeitumkehrer hervor. „Auf zum Unterricht.“ 

„Hab spaß“, erwiederte Riddle sarkastisch. 

Harry blies ihm einen Kuss, dann aktivierte er seinen Portschlüssel zum Planeten zurück, bevor Riddle mehr tun konnte, als nach seinem Stab zu greifen. 

„Kleines Biest”, grollte Riddle, bevor er davonstakste um die Version von Harry zu finden, die im Moment auf dem Mond war; er hatte viele Flüche, die er austesten musste. 

-0-

Es gab keine Probleme damit, den Portschlüssel zu den Schilden hinzuzufügen, also fuhren sie damit fort, alle 12 magischen Schulen zu bestücken. Mitte Mai, als sie wussten, dass alle Schulen Besetz waren, aktivierten Harry und Riddle die Portschlüsseln und alle Schulen wurden an ihren Platz im Ravenclaw Distrikt transportiert. Es geschah in jedem Land bei Nacht, so dass es keine Sorgen darüber gab, dass jemand außerhalb auf dem Gelände war. Etwas magische Bastelei und ein ‘natürlicher‘ Unglücksfall mit Genehmigung von Harry hatte die Verbreitung der Neuigkeiten verhindert, das die Schulen verschwunden waren, so das niemand evakuiert wurden, bevor der Umzug vollzogen war. 

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren die meisten Todesser bereits auf den Mond umgezogen, einige mit ihrem Manor, andere hatten einfach ihre Hab und Gut gepackt um sich ein neues Zuhause zu suchen. Es gab einige Wehrwolfrudel, die im Augenblick auf der anderen Seite des Mondes waren, außerhalb des Sonnenlichtes und viele andere magische Kreaturen waren bereits transportiert worden, dank Lunas Team. 

Beauxbatons, Durmstrang und Hogwarts waren die letzten drei Schulen, die nach oben transportiert wurden. Der Transport geschah während alle am Aufwachen waren, so das man zu beschäftigt war, mit dem plötzlichen Ortswechsel, als das sie das Verschwinden von Harry Potters bemerkten. Nur Harrys Freunde, Snape und Dumbledore bemerkten es. 

Dumbledore trat, als die Große Halle vom Frühstück gesäubert wurde, an Harrys Freunde heran – die Schüler hatten den Tag frei bekommen, um sich an die neue Aussicht zu gewöhnen – und fragte: „Ich nehme nicht an, das einer von euch Mr. Potter gesehen hat?“

Die Schüler tauschten Blicke aus, dann gab Luna preis: „Er hat entschieden aufzuhören Schüler zu spielen.“

„Schüler zu spielen?“, fragte Dumbledore. 

„Uhm…“ Die Schüler traten unsicher von einem Fuß auf den Andren, keiner von ihnen schien daran interessiert zu sein, zu erklären, wer Harry war. 

„Sie meinen, dass ich entschieden habe zuzugeben, Xerosis zu sein”, gab Harry zu, der rechtzeitig am Ellenbogen des Schulleiters erschienen war, um Lunas Kommentar zu hören. „Schulleiter, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, brauchen wir ihre Anwesenheit auf dem Planeten, um zu Helfen die Massen zu beruhigen. Sie sind nicht sehr geneigt einem Paar Dunkler Lords zuzuhören und ich bezweifle, das sie Harry Potter mehr zuhören würden.“

„Harry…“, wisperte Dumbledore verwirrt. 

Harry lächelte, aber es war nicht das unschuldige, strahlende Schülerlächeln, das Dumbledore immer bei ihm gesehen hatte, sondern das harte Lächeln, das Xerosis all allzu oft trug. „Schulleiter, je länger sie in Aufruhr bleiben, desto mehr Leute werden sterben.“

„Auffuhr?“, hauchte Hermione. 

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Wir haben so ziemlich überall, außer in Europa, alles ruhig, unter Kontrolle und in Bewegung“, gab er zu. „Aber mein Lord Voldemort und ich haben außerhalb von Europa nicht denselben schlechten Namen, also sollte es nicht so überraschend sein. Deren Ministerien sind auch einfacher her umzuschubsen. Aber die europäischen Ministerium werden keinen kidnappenden Dunklen Lords zuhören, also…“ Er zuckte abermals die Schulter. 

„Ich… Harry?“ Dumbledore murmelte, etwas Klarheit kehrte schließlich in seine Augen wieder, ebenso wie schreckliche Traurigkeit. 

„Albus?“ Erwiederte Harry trocken und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aufruhr? Leute sterben? Reg dich später auf, du alter Dummkopf.”

„Harry!” Rügte ihn Hermione. 

Harry grinste sie strahlend an, als Dumbledore es endlich geschafft hatte seinen Schock zu überwinden und sich auf das aktuelle Problem zu konzentrieren. „Wohin?“, fragte er, wieder vollkommen geschäftlich. 

„Konferenz in Hogsmead”, berichtete Harry, der seinen Portschlüssel hinhielt, damit der Schulleiter ihn berühren konnte. „Oh, Lil?“

„Ja?“

„Könntest du Severus wissen lassen, dass er in der Basis verlangt wird? Mein Lord Voldemort und ich brauchen ihn um einige Zaubertränke zu brauche; Barty hat weitere Instruktionen.“

„Ich werde es ihn wissen lassen“, versprach Lillian. 

„Ausgezeichnet.“ Harry ließ ein lächeln aufblitzen und aktivierte seinen Portschlüssel. 

Sobald wie sie gelandet waren, führte Harry den Weg zu dem Mob aus Reportern, Auroren und Bürgern. Voldemort blickte den Mob hinter seinem Schild aus verschiedenen Todessern her an. Währenddessen versuchten ihre Standbeine in öffentlichen Positionen, wie beispielweise Lucius, die Menge zu beruhigen. Nachdem sie einen Harry, mit strahlenden Augen und einen amüsierten Dumbledore an dessen Seite sahen, schien jeder Voldemort völlig zu vergessen. 

Dumbledore war geübter im Umgang mit der Menge und es gelang ihm die Menge genug zu beruhigen, dass sie tatsächlich zuhörten und sich auf ihre Fragen besannen. 

„Schulleiter, sind die Schüler sicher?“, fragte ein Reporter in die Stille hinein. 

„Es geht ihnen allen gut“, versprach Dumbledore, der freundschaftlich seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter legte. „Mr. Potter hat zugestimmt mich zu begleiten und mir zu Helfen ihnen zu versichern, dass alles gut ist.“

„Direktor. Wo ist die Schule?“, bat ein Anderer. „Durmstrang und Beauxbatons sind ebenso verschwunden.“

„Sie sind auf dem Mond“, beruhigt Dumbledore. „Lords Voldemort und Xerosis und Ich sind übereingekommen, das es zu gefährlich für die Muggle und die magische Bevölkerung ist auf demselben Planeten zu verweilen. Dies war ein Langzeitprojekt, das Heute schließlich zu einem Ende kam.“

„Der Mond ist schwerlich sicher-!“

„Er wurde sicher gemacht“, schnappte Voldemort, der sich dem Direktor und seinem lächelndem Partner anschloss. „Würdet ihr Idioten es bevorzugen hier auf dem Planeten zu bleiben, während die Muggel es genießen jede Woche ganze Stadtteile in die Luft zu sprengen, oder würdet ihr lieber auf den Mond auswandern, wo ihr sicher seit?“

„Tom…“, versuchte Dumbledore zu beschwichtigen, als die Menge zornig wurde über diesen Tonfall. 

„Es ist unglaublich!“, sprudelte Harry, der leicht auf seinen Fußballen wippte und wie ein aufgeregtes Kind wirkte. „Ich habe diesen Morgen aus meinem Turmfenster gesehen, als ich aufstand und es ist etwas unheimlich, nehme ich an, aber es ist cool. Ich meine, wir sind auf dem Mond! Auf dem Mond zu leben ist großartig. Und dort ist ebenso ein ganzer Haufen anderer Schulen. Habt ihr je das Adobe Institut gesehen? Oder die Drei Pyramiden? Sie sehen so anders aus als die Europäischen Schulen!”

Harrys Begeisterung schien ihre Aufmerksamkeit einzufangen und brachte ihm einige Lächeln ein. „Sind sie besorgt, Mr. Potter?“, fragte einer. 

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, seine Wangen fingen an zu schmerzen vom vielen Lachen. „Nein! Es ist wirklich cool dort oben und ich vertraue dem Schulleiter; wenn er sagte das es ok ist, dann wird es das sein, richtig?“ Er blickte Dumbledore mit großen Augen an. 

„Natürlich wird es das, mein Junge”, stimmte Dumbledore zu, für einen Moment fast vergessend, das Harry zugegeben hatte, Xerosis zu sein. Wie konnte so ein helles Kind so kalt und herzlos sein, wenn es über das Schicksal der Muggel ging?

Es wurden noch einige Fragen gestellt, einschließlich welcher bezüglich der Logistik, um auf dem Mond auszuwandern. Harry überließ den Umgang damit Voldemort und Dumbledore – es war nicht seine Arbeit als Schüler, technisch gesehen – und er bedeutete einigen Todessern, ihm einige Schritte hinter den beiden Anführern, Gesellschaft zu leisten. „Haben wir das Aufnahmeequipment fertig?“, murmelte er zu Lucius, nachdem der Mann sich ihnen anschloss. Er musste sichergehen, das die Vorrichtung, die sie entwickelt hatten um alle in der Zukunft geborenen Mundanegeborenen zu finden, bereit war. 

„Haben wir, mein Lord“, erwiederte Lucius, dessen Augen nervös dorthin blickten, wo die Reporter mit dem Schuleiter und dem Dunklem Lord sprachen. „Wollen Sie, dass wir es jetzt aufstellen?“

„Bitte. Nimm dein Tema zur Mysterienabteilung und vergrabt es unter einen Stein”, stimmte Harry zu, der dem Mann eine seiner Karten der Unsäglichen gab. „Dass sollte dich ohne Probleme hineinbringen. Und Lucius…“

„Ich werde nicht versagen, mein Lord“, versprach Lucius. 

Harry bedachte ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich auf euch verlassen kann. Wenn ihr fertig seit, sieh was du tun kannst um bei der Evakuation zu helfen.“

„Mein Lord“, stimmte Lucius mit einer leichten Verbeugung zu. Dann versammelte er sein Team und sie Apparierten ins Ministerium. 

Harry schloss sich wieder Dumbledore und Voldemort an, als die Reporter zusammenpackten. Er lächelte über einen verärgerten Voldemort. „Lucius Team ist en route.“

„Wenigstens läuft heute etwas richtig“, murrte Voldemort. 

„Du bist so ein Pessimist.“ Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Das ging doch gut. Niemand stab.” Harry hielt inne und schickte seinem mit-dunklen Lord einen misstrauischem Blick. „Oder?“

„Nicht durch meine Hand.”

„Hm.” Schulterzuckend blickte Harry zu Dumbledore. „Gut, Tom und ich sollten wahrscheinlich zurückgehen, um die Ankommenden in den Griff zu bekommen. Merlin weiß, dass wir das nicht ewig den Todessern überlassen können. Brauchst du mich um irgendwelche Nachrichten an Professor McGonagall zu überbringen? Ich nehme an, sie gedenken hier zu bleiben um mit dem Umzug zu helfen.“

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich denke, das werde ich. Lass sie wissen, dass ich auf der Oberfläche helfen werde. Würdest du so großzügig sein und mich mit dem Portschlüssel alleine lassen?“ 

„Oh!“ Harry hob einen Stein von der Straße auf und sprach einen komplizierten Zauber, der diesen in einen Portschlüssel verwandeln würde. „Der sollte sie in ihrem Büro rauslassen. Er funktioniert nur in eine Richtung, also wenn sie hier her kommen wollen, müssen Sie einen von uns finden. Es sein denn Sie wollen sich selbst an dem Zauber versuchen?“

Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf und ließ den Stein in seiner Tasche verschwinden. „Ich glaube, das werde ich dir überlassen.“ Er hielt für einen Moment inne während die zwei Dunklen Lords ihre eigenen Portschlüssel hervorzogen und sagte dann: „Harry?“

„Hm?“

„Wieso?“

Harry blinzelte einige male, Verwirrung in seinen leuchtenden Augen. „Wieso was?“

„Wieso du…“ Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du bist Xerosis?”

Verständnis dämmerte und diese glänzenden grünen Augen verdunkelten sich wegen der Erinnerung an den Tod. „Ich habe es Ihnen bereits einmal gesagt: Mundanes haben aus Angst vor unsere Art, meine Familie getötet. Sie haben die ganze Welt zerstört, nichts zurücklassend, nicht mal für sich selbst.“

„Du bist erst fünfzehn”, hauchte Dumbledore. 

„Bin ich das?“ Harry lächelte ein bitteres müdes Lächeln und aktivierte seinen Portschlüssel, Dumbledore zurücklassend um über seine Worte nachzudenken. 

-0-

„Hallo nicht-magische Menschen”, grüßte Harry vergnügt in die Kamera. Sie hatten ein Studio in der Innenstadt von Glasgow übernommen und benutzten es für eine Aufzeichnung und deren anschließenden Ausstrahlung ihrer Worte für die Welt, um ihren Abzug vom Planeten zu verkündigen. „Mein Name ist Harry Potter und ich bin ein Zauberer.

Nein, ich hab keine Drogen genommen und nein, auch keinen Schlag an den Kopf bekommen. Ich kann wirklich Zaubern, genauso wie all die Leute, die ihr gejagt habt seit dem Mittelalter.

Die magische Welt wurde seit kurzen angegriffen von nicht-magiern, die schreckliche Angst hatten, was wir ihnen antun könnten mit den Fähigkeiten, die wir besitzen. Gut, wir haben damit angefangen, als wir einige Labore in britannischen Siedlungen in die Luft gejagt haben, aber ich nehme doch an, dass wir alles Menschen sind und wir gehen gegen all das vor, was wir nicht verstehen. 

Ich bitte nicht um Vergebung und ich werde euch meine auch nicht geben. Das was Zählt ist, das wir uns gegenseitig angegriffen haben und wir haben beide unschuldige im Namen von Angst um unsere eigene Sicherheit getötet. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass diese Angriffe weiter gehen, bis eine oder beide Seiten total ausgerottet sind. 

So wie ich spreche, hat mein Partner, Tom, ein Treffen mit den Vereinten Nationen, um einen Friedensvertrag zu unterzeichnen zwischen der magischen Bevölkerung, die zum Mond ausgewandert ist, und der nicht-magischen Bevölkerung hier auf dem Planeten. Ich kann nicht sagen, was für eine Art Zugeständnisse wir gegenseitig machen werden, aber ich kann soviel sagen: Wir werden euch in Frieden lassen, wenn ihr uns in Frieden lasst. Wenn ihr versucht einen Krieg mit uns zu starten, werden wir euren Planeten zerstört haben, bevor ihr eine Rakete auf den Mond abfeuern könnt.“ Harrys Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich mit einer mörderischen Intention für einen langen Augenblick, die den Raum abkühlen ließ. 

Dann, plötzlich, lächelte er wieder mit kindlichem Charme. „Mit etwas Glück, wird dies das letzte Mal sein, das wir voneinander hören werden. Meine Leute sind alle umgezogen und unser Weg dort hoch war ohne Wiederkehr. Ihr könnt in Frieden leben, ohne Sorge dass eure Nachbarn vielleicht sich umdrehen könnten und euch zu verhexen, so das ihr nackt um den Block tanzen müsst, oder was auch immer ihr von uns befürchtet. Ebenso werden wir nicht länger fürchten müssen, dass die Wasserrohre unter unseren Häusern plötzlich in die Luft gejagt werden um uns unter unseren Häusern zu begraben. Wie dieser spitzohrige Typ im Fernsehen sagt-“, Harry hielt seine Hand mit dem Symbol das er in James und Albus Lieblingsprogramm gesehen hatte, „-lebt lange und in Frieden.“

Das rote Licht der Kamera verlosch mit einer Handbewegung von Harry und er hüpfte von seinem Stuhl, um sich Barty und Luna bei den Kontrollpulten anzuschließen. „So?“

„Du warst wundervoll angsteinflößend, mein Lord“, versicherte ihm Barty als Luna die befehle eintippte, damit ihre Nachricht von den Satellitensystemen übertragen wurde. 

„Hm. Mit etwas Glück wird Tom die UN unter Kontrolle haben und gleich den Vertrag unterschreiben können. Ich würde es nicht gut finden, wenn wir diese Nachricht weggeschickt hätten, um dann herauszufinden, das wir keinen Vertrag haben.“

„Da wird kein Problem sein“, sagte Luna bestimmt. „ToMeister überredet-“

„Bedroht“, hustete Barty. 

„-jeden das zu tun, was er will”, endete Luna und bedachte Barty mit einem zärtlichen Blick. 

„Hm. Nun alles was wir noch tun müssen, ist, mit den magischen Politikern zu spielen“, kommentierte Harry, während Luna die Übertragung der Nachricht beendete. „Was für ein Spaß.“

„Besser du als ich!“, sagte Luna in ihrer sing-sang-Stimme. 

„Es ist besser du als ich stecke den ganzen Tag in einem Klassenzimmer fest, danke“, konterte Harry. 

„Es ist nichts falsches dran, in den Unterricht zu gehen“, zeigte Luna auf, aber erlaubte ihm, dass er sie aus dem Studio und hinter die Linien der bewusstlosen Studio Mitarbeiter und Schauspieler führte. 

„Nicht das erste Mal, sicherlich“, stimmte Harry zu. 

Hinter ihm schüttelte Barty den Kopf und bemühte sich nicht einmal zu fragen. Er war bereits zu der Einsicht gekommen, das sein Lord niemals sein unmögliches Wissen und Reife erklären würde und zu fragen würde ihm nur einen Lacher von Harry und einen Crucio von Voldemort einbringen, abhängig davon, wer anwesend war. 

„Harry?“, fragte Luna nachdem sie zurück in ihrer Basis auf dem Mond waren. Barty war gegangen um sich um andere Sachen zu kümmern, während Harry sich hinter seinen Papierbeladenen Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte. 

„Ja, Liebes?“

Luna wirkte einen Moment als würde sie sich unbehaglich fühlen und fragte dann: „Was wird mit deinem Deal passieren? Mit dem Tod?“ 

Schulterzuckend blickte Harry hinunter auf die Papiere, die er bearbeitet hatte bevor sie gegangen waren. „Es wird Aufstände geben und jene, denen Toms oder meine Herrschaft nichts ausmachen wird. Ich werde wieder töten und eines Tages die Zahl erreichen, die er mir gesetzt hat. Vielleicht, habe ich dann lange genug gelebt und in diesem Ort wird Frieden herrschen.“ 

„Ein langes Leben mit Tom?“, drängte Luna. 

Harrys Augen leuchteten auf und beobachteten sie hinter seiner Brille hervor. „Ja.“

„Wirst du ihn Umwerben?“ (court him)

Harry seufzte. „Nein, Luna.”

„Wirst du ihn um dich werben lassen?”

Sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnend überdachte dies Harry einen Moment, mit in falten gelegter Stirn. „Ich nehme es an. Aber das ist seine Entscheidung.“

Luna lächelte, nickte und hüpfte aus dem Zimmer. Draußen sagte sie: „Oh, schon zurück von einem Treffen?“

„Lovegood, raus aus meinem Büro“, schnappte Riddle. 

Harry blinzelte, dann bewegte er sich ruckartig über seine Papiere als der größere Dunkle Lord in sein Büro schritt und die Tür vor einer kichernden Luna zuschlug. Er blieb still als Riddle mit schnellen Schritten zu seinem Tisch schritt und ein Papier mit solcher Wucht vor ihn hinknallte, dass sein Tintenfass gefährlich wackelte. 

Als Harry einen schnellen Blick über das Dokument warf, erkannte er dies als Friedensvertrag und lächelte. „Ausgezeichnet.“

„Potter-“, begann Riddle bevor er sich selbst unterbrach. 

Harry blickte auf und runzelte die Stirn über den unsicheren Blick auf dem Gesicht seines Partners. „Tom, geht es dir gu-“

„Ich hab dich geküsst“, schaffte Riddle zu sagen, wobei es etwas steif klang. 

Für einen Moment überdachte Harry dies mit verschlossener Mine. „Ja. Du warst betrunken.“

„War ich nicht“, bestand Riddle. „Ich war-“

„Du wart nicht ganz auf der Höhe, Tom”, unterbrach ihn Harry hart. „Du lässt Luna an dich heran.“

Riddles Kiefer verspannte sich kurz und dann stieß er hervor: „Was willst du?“

Harry blinzelte. „Was ich w… was?“

„Was-“, stammelte Riddle, Verwirrung glomm in seinen roten Augen auf. „Du weißt was ich versuch zu fragen!“ 

Harry schnaubte. „Du bist mein Freund, Tom und mein Partner in der Führung unserer Leute-“

„Das ist nicht, was ich gefragt hab!“

Für einen langen Moment verstummte Harry, sah älter als er war. Schließlich, als Riddle genug hatte und sich zum gehen wand, sagte Harry ruhig: „Ich weiß nicht was ich will. Ich…“ Er legte seine Brille ab und rieb seine Augen. „Ich will, dass meine Leute sicher sind. Ich will meine Freunde nicht verlieren, obwohl ich Hogwarts verlassen habe. Ich will mehr als einmal im Monat ein Essen mit meinem Paten genießen. Zur Hölle verdammt, ich will in der Lage sein meine Familie zu besuchen, ohne das die Nachbarn Augenblicke davon entfernt sind mir in den Rücken zu schießen, weil ich Lord Xerosis bin.“

„Das ist immer noch nicht-“

„Ich will diese… diese Freundschaft nicht verlieren oder was auch immer wir haben, nur weil mein bester Freund denkt, dass ich flachgelegt werden muss“, unterbrach Harry wobei er Riddle nicht anblickte. 

Riddle schnappte nach Luft und blicke seinen Partner ungläubig an. „Sie will was?“

Harry lächelte, aber es erreichte nicht eine Augen. „Meine Worte, nicht ihre.“ Er seufzte und sein Blick schweifte zu dem größeren Mann, halb blind, ohne die Brille in seinen Händen. „Du bist nicht unattraktiv, Tom und dieser Körper ist erst fünfzehn, trotz das ich viel älter bin. Ich würde einen weitern Kuss nicht ablehnen, aber ich werde dich dazu auch nicht zwingen. Wie auch immer, wichtiger als das jedoch ist, dass ich weiß wie du zu Emotionen generell stehst und Liebe im Besonderen.“ Er setzte seine Brille wieder auf und beugte sich wieder über seinen Tisch um mit seinem Papierkram weiter zu machen und weigerte sich noch mehr zu diesem Tema zu sagen. 

Es herrschte ein langes Schweigen, nur von Harrys kratzender Feder unterbrochen, als er seine Unterschrift unter Formulare setzte und dem Rascheln der Blätter auf seinem Tisch. Irgendwann kehrte Riddle zu seinem eigenen Tisch zurück, fing an zu arbeiten und fügte seine leisen Geräusche der Papierarbeit hinzu. 

Als die Uhr sechs schlug, Essenszeit, legten sei beide ihre Federn nieder und räumten ihre Tische auf. An der Türe sagte Riddle: „Würdest du… dich mir beim Essen anschließen?“

Harry blinzelte ihn an, für einen Moment ernsthaft überrascht, bevor seine Lippen ein mattes Lächeln umspielte. „Sicherlich.“

Riddle nickte und das war es. 

-0-0-0-  
Owari  
-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N  
Since I know a couple of you were interested, once larawander5 (LJ) has finished with the magical city map, I'll see if I can't link it on my FFN profile and my LiveJournal  
~Bats ^.^x

-0-

EDIT 30-Sept-2011: I HAVE NO INTEREST IN WRITING MORE TO THIS FIC. This is the last chapter. There will be no epilogue, there will be no brief shots of the future, nothing


End file.
